


This Groupchat Was A Mistake, KiiBoy

by StarReads



Series: V3 Chat Fic Family [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Background Kamukura Izuru, Did I mention that Amami is Trans?, Did I say the Kiibouma was onesided?, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Furby Mention, Gonta is so pure, Have some Saibouma too, Hey So Magic Exists, Hoshi Appreciation, How Do I Tag, I Should Stop Now, I can't not curse with Miu here, I forgot to tag for that, I might have read too many of these so now I'm obligated to make one, I'm sorry for this, Its Ouma not Oma heathens, Izuru Kamukura is Non-binary, Kokichi is best boy, KokichiGotTheSquishy, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Maybe Reincarnation AU, Maybe some angst, Memes, Minor Character Death-Car Accident, Minor Original Character(s), Monokids and Monokuma are actual people, Multi, None of my characters are entirely cishet, Oof all the ships in the tags are dONE, Original Character(s), Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Ouma is mellowing out, Plot What Plot, Poor Kork, Probably by the end of November, Shenanigans, Shy/Sly-hara is my jam, Sleep Deprivation, Some Plot, TW: Mentions of Child Abuse, Teen because of Miu lets be real, The Kirumi/Korekiyo is one-sided oof, Will come into play soon, Yayy!, but shhhh, fluff probably, gonta is best boy, it's not, it's there I promise, just thought i'd let you know, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 125
Words: 106,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarReads/pseuds/StarReads
Summary: Kiibo decides to make a group chat because of Nagito.It all goes downhill from there.Hey, so I'm basically just writing out my memey conversations and messing around with my favorite cast.Yes, I do have ocs, I might have them pop in some time I'm not sure.I got inspired to write this because of my favorite author izuruthemad go check them out.





	1. Chapter 1: Kiibo, You've Made A Terrible Mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No CisHets Allowed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567283) by [izuruthemad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izuruthemad/pseuds/izuruthemad). 



> I might suck at writing we'll see.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Chapter! 
> 
> Kiibo makes his first big mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be double posting this on Wattpad because why not.
> 
> Formatting takes forever on Mobile wHy
> 
> 4/1/19- Hey guys, this is Star from the future. I'm coming back to edit this TRAINWRECK of a chapter, and all the others. Be prepared for some cleaner chapters!

_**The 79th Class** _

_**8:30 am** _

 

_**Kiibo has added Iruma Miu and 14 others to 79th Class Group Chat.** _

**Kiibo** : Hello everyone!

 **Tojo Kirumi:** Hello Kiibo.

 **Iruma Miu** : A group chat? really?

 **Kiibo** : Yes Iruma-san! I was told this was a great way for classes to communicate with each other

 **Iruma Miu** : But hasn't this been done before? Like a million times?

 **Kiibo** : What do you mean Iruma-san?

 **Shirogane Tsumugi** : Iruma-san, breaking the fourth wall isn't kind to the author  
  
**Iruma Miu** : What're you going on about. Gawd, stop being such a weeb, you lame @ss  
  
**Ouma Kokichi:** Y'know, insults really only work if you don't censor them Iruma.  
  
**Iruma Miu:** Nobody asked you, you virgin twink!  
  
**Akamatsu** **Kaede** : Why is it whenever I enter a conversation these two are fighting?  
  
**Chabishira** **Tenko** : Why did you add him Kiibo?  
  
**Kiibo** : It would have been rude to exclude him.  
  
**Chabishira Tenko** : It's rude to us to include him!  
  
**Ouma** **Kokichi** : Why are you being mean? What did I ever do to you?!  
  
**Himiko** **Yumeno:** You were born Ouma.  
  
**Ouma Kokichi** : ...  
  
**Ouma** **Kokichi** : WAAAAH! Saihara-chan, the girls are attacking meeee!  
  
**Saihara** **Shuichi** : And that is my problem how?  
  
**Ouma Kokichi** : I can't believe this! Why is everyone ganging up on little ole' me? I haven't done anything wrong!  
  
**Akamatsu** **Kaede** : I hate to say this Ouma-kun, but you aren't the nicest  
  
**Ouma** **Kokichi** : Even the piano freak hates me?! What kind of slander is this? Does no one care about me! I can't live like this!  
  
**Iruma Miu** : Then _perish_.  
  
**Ouma Kokichi** : OUCH! I'm cryinb, hpw mean of uyo.  
  
**Tojo Kirumi** : That is a lie. I can see you from the hallway. You are sitting in the library on your computer.  
  
**Ouma Kokichi** : Mom! Hasn't anyone told you it's not nice to lurk?  
  
**Tojo Kirumi** : I am not your mother.  
  
**Hoshi** **Ryoma** : I hate to agree with Ouma but...  
  
**Iruma Miu** : You really are.  
  
**Kiibo** : But Tojo-san did not give birth to Ouma-san.  
  
**Iruma Miu** : Doesn't matter, she's our mom.  
  
**Momota Kaito** : What fresh hell have I stumbled into?  
  
**Kiibo** : This group chat has not gone well so far.  
  
**Momota Kaito:** Yo, is Maki Roll online?  
  
**Harukawa Maki:** I told you to stop calling me that.  
  
**Ouma Kokichi** : You better listen to her! She might stab you if you don't!

 **Harukawa Maki:** Ouma do you want to die?

 **Ouma Kokichi** : Nishishishi~! You can't kill me! Evil never dies!

  
**Saihara Shuichi** :  _did you just type out your laugh-_  
  
**Amami Rantarou** _:_ Who thought this was a good idea?  
  
**Hoshi Ryoma** _:_ Ask Kiibo.  
  
**Kiibo** : This is supposed to be a place where the whole class could talk and bond!  
  
**Amami Rantarou** _ **:**_ This is gonna be a trainwreck in about an hour, y'know that right?  
  
**Kiibo** : . . .  
  
**Gokuharu Gonta:** Gonta is sorry! Gonta didn't see this till now!  
  
**Shinguji Korekiyo:** I have a feeling this chat will be filled with memes.  
  
**Himeko Yumeno:** GDI YOU ADDED SHINGUJI TO THE CHAT?!  
  
**Shinguji Korekiyo** : I don't understand why you hate me?  
  
**Himeko Yumeno** : You give off an aura of dark, foul magic.  
  
**Ouma Kokichi:** Magic isn't real.  
  
**Himeko Yumeno** : TAKE THAT BACK YOU GREMLIN  
  
**Ouma Kokichi** : Make. Me.  
  
**Ouma Kokichi:** Holy shit whose running in the halls,  
  
**Ouma Kokichi:** SHIT ITS TENKO  
  
**Ouma Kokichi** : IVE GOTTA BLAST BYE  
  
_**Ouma Kokichi has gone offline**_  
  
**Saihara Shuichi** : Angie, please come here and bless Ouma before he dies.  
  
**Yonaga Angie:** Atua will meet you in the afterlife  
  
**Kiibo** : School is about to start! I will see you all soon!  
  
_**Kiibo and 13 others have gone offline**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah here it is. Goodbye


	2. Chapter 2: I Think You Broke Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma Kokichi has gone offline 
> 
> Akamatsu Kaede>>Saihara Shuichi  
> 3:18 pm
> 
> Akamatsu Kaede: Welcome to the Disaster Bi's. You'll fit right in.
> 
> In which All the Bis are disasters who knew?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten 6 kudos already this is insane-

_**The 79th Class** _

_**3:09 pm** _

 

 **Iruma Miu** : Ok which one of you virgins took it?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Took what?

 **Iruma Miu:** GDI I should've known. Give it back you pathetic twink

 **Akamatsu Kaede** : What has been taken?

 **Iruma Miu** : Somebody took my laptop

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Well it wasn't me!

 **Iruma Miu** : I know you're fucking lying, I'm not dumb You think you can lie to a genius like me?!

_**Shuichi Saihara is online** _

**Shuichi Saihara** : Ouma didn't steal it.

 **Iruma Miu** : What bs are you spouting?! Of course, he fucking stole it!

 **Shuichi Saihara** : [thinkagain.jpg](http://thinkagain.jpg)

 **Iruma Miu** : aldnxoneizn ANGIE WTF

 **Yonaga Angie:** Atua wanted a sacrifice! Atua deemed your laptop worthy!

_**Kiibo is online** _

**Kiibo** : Kindly return the laptop Yonaga-san

 **Yonaga Angie** : Too late! XP

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Angie stealing is a crime...

 **Ouma Kokichi** : I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T STEAL IT

 **Iruma Miu** : HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW DICK CHEESE. YOU LIE A LOT.

_**Shinguiji Korekiyo is online** _

**Shinguiji Korekiyo:** The beauty of humanity...

 **Iruma Miu** : Stfu you creep

 **Ouma Kokichi** : ^^^

 **Akamatsu Kaede** : Please try to be nice :(

_**Amami Rantarou and 8 others are online** _

**Tojo Kirumi** : Please stop fighting.

 **Ouma Kokichi** : Sowwy Mommmy-

_**Harukawa Maki has removed Ouma Kokichi from the chat** _

**Momota Kaito:** Good one Maki Roll!

_**Harukawa Maki has removed Momota Kaito from the chat** _

**Amami Rantarou: They got oofed-**

**Gokuharu Gonta:** Harukawa-san, that's not very nice!

 **Harukawa Maki :** Does it look like I care?

 **Gokuharu Gonta** : Add them back!

**Harukawa Maki:**

_**Harukawa Maki has added Ouma Kokichi and Momota Kaito to the chat** _

**Shirogane Tsmugi** : We all have one weakness...

 **Hoshi Ryoma** : Agreed.

 **Ouma Kokichi** : SAIHARA-CHAN HOW COULD YOU LET HER KICK ME?

 **Saihara Shuichi;** I'm sorry Ouma-san.

 **Ouma Kokichi** : My beloved Saihara-chan has betrayed me! I cannot go on like this. My heart has been torn to shreds..

 **Saihara Shuichi** : I said I was sorry!

 **Iruma Miu** : that's fucking gay you two

 **Shirogane Tsmugi** : What a touching story! So romantic~

 **Iruma Miu** : Shuddup you weeb

 **Himiko Yumeno** : Aren't we Japanese?

 **Iruma Miu:** ...

 **Iruma Miu** : I'd insult you but I don't want to become the target of Tenko's wrath

**Chabishira Tenko: Damn straight.**

_**Amami Rantarou has removed admin rights from  Chabishira Tenko and 13 others** _

**Saihara Shuichi** : Why does Ouma still have Admin rights?

 **Amami Rantarou:** We formed a brotherhood. The gays gotta stick together.

 **Ouma Kokichi** : Nishishishi~. You're welcome to join us my beloved Saihara-chan!

_**Saihara Shuichi >>>Akamatsu Kaede** _   
**_3:15 pm_ **

**Saihara Shuichi:** I'M GONNA DO IT I THINK IT'LL WORK

_**79th Class Group Chat** _   
_**3:16 pm** _

 

 **Saihara Shuichi:** Perhaps I will my beloved Ouma-kun

**Iruma Miu:**

**Momota Kaito:**

**Harukawa Maki:**

**Amami Rantarou;**

**Shirogane Tsumugi:**

**Hoshi Ryoma:**

**Shinguji Korekiyo:**

**Tenjo Kirumi:**

**Chabishira Tenko:**

**Akamatsu Kaede:**

**Yonaga Angie:**

**Kiibo:**

**Himiko Yumeno:**

**_Ouma Kokichi has gone offline_ **

**Akamatsu Kaede >>Saihara Shuichi**  
**3:18 pm**

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Welcome to the Disaster Bis. You'll fit right in.

 **The 79th Class**  
3:18 pm

 **Amami Rantarou:** So now I ought to give y'all nicknames

 **Akamatsu Kaede** : Did you just use y'all unironically?

 **Tenjo Kirumi:** Ouma just walked into the common room and proceeded to scream very loudly.

 **Tenjo Kirumi:** He's gone now

 **Iruma Miu:** I think shy-hara broke him guys

_**Amami Rantarou has changed their name to Avocado Man** _

_**Avocado Man has changed Iruma Miu's name to TODDIES** _

**TODDIES** : HECK YEAH BOI

_**Avocado Man  has changed Kiibo's name to Ro-boy** _

**Ro-boy** : IS THIS ROBOPHOBIA

_**Avocado Man has changed Himoko Yumeno's name to ~MAAAGIC~** _

_**Avocado Man has changed Chabishira Tenko's name to IFSHEKICKEDMEIDDIE** _

_**Avocado Man has changed Gokuhara Gonta's name to MustProtect** _

**Akamatsu Kaede** : Best username so far

_**Avocado Man has changed Tojo Kirumi's name to Mom** _

_**Amami Rantarou has changed Shinguji Korekiyo's name to Dad** _

**~MAAAGIC~:** I refuse to accept this

 **Avocado Man** ; Deal with it ヾ(⌐■_■)ノ♪

_**Avocado Man has changed Hoshi Ryoma's name to CatLover** _

_**Avocado Man has changed Saihara Shuichi's name to MightLikeOuma** _

**MightLikeOuma** : CHANGE IT B A C K

 **Avocado Man** : I'll do it if you punch Gonta

 **CatLover** : _Watch yourself_

 **MightLikeOuma** : ...Continue

 **MustProtect** : Gonta no understand...

 **Mom** : It's fine Gokuharu-kun

_**Avocado Man has changed Shirogane Tsmugi's name to JAPANESEWEABOO** _

_**Avocado Man has changed Harukawa Maki's name to SHSLEDGELORD** _

_**Avocado Man has changed Akamatsu Kaede's name to PianoFreak** _

_**Avocado Man has changed Momota Kaito's name to AstroBoy** _

_**Avocado Man has changed Yonaga Angie's to AtuaWillsIt** _

**Avocado Man:** There you have it, folks.

 **Dad** : Explanation?

 **Avocado Man** : Sorry, Explanation Machine Broken.

_**Ouma Kokichi is online** _

**Ouma Kokichi: Understandable, have a nice day.**

_**Ouma Kokichi has changed their name to SupremeLeader™** _

**TODDIES** : How is it stale memes summon you so fast

 **SupremeLeader™** : No meme is stale, all memes are valid.

_**CatLover has gone offline** _

**Mom** : Is Hoshi-san okay?

 **Dad** : He's heading towards the pool area.

 **Mom** : Ah, okay.

 **PianoFreak** : Ouma, are you ok?

 **SupremeLeader™:** I'm fine!

 **MightLikeOuma** : You went offline for a bit. Did I scare you that bad?

 **SupremeLeader™** : No I'm fine. I was just shocked! I can't believe you would say something like that!

 **SupremeLeader™:** Still, I can't be beaten! If you're going to call me that, I suppose I'll just have to call you Shuichi!

 **Saihara Shuichi >>Akamatsu Kaede**  
3:58 pm

 **Saihara Shuichi** : He underestimates me too much.

_**The 79th Class** _   
_**4:02 pm** _

**MightLikeOuma** : Ok Kokichi!

_**SupremeLeader™ has gone offline** _

**JAPANESEWEABOO** : IM SCBOEJEING MY SHIP

 **MustProtect** : Is Ouma ok?

 **Mom** : He's fine Gokuhara-kun

 **AtuaWillsIt** : So who wants to talk about Atua?

_**Astroboy and 12 others have gone offline** _

**Kiibo:** I would!

 **AtuaWillsIt** : Yay! Meet me in the common room!

_**Akamatsu Kaede >>> The Disaster Bis** _   
_**4:08**_

_**BIBIBI has added Saihara Shuichi to the chat** _

_**BIBIBI has changed Saihara Shuichi's name to Detective Bi** _

**BIBIBI** : Hi you have proven yourself worthy of being a Disaster Bi™

 **Detective Bi** : I'm guessing StarBi is Momota?

 **StarBi** : Hey sidekick wassup?

 **Detective Bi:** I just scared my crush away by accident. How'd you end up here?

 **StarBi** : I keep almost getting Maki Roll to tolerate me only to immediately ruin it

 **BiGoneWild** : I'm just a disaster all around tbh

 **Detective Bi:** Ah, hello Miu.

 **BiGoneWild** : It's almost offensive how fast you figured that out you desperate virgin

 **BIBIBI** : I will mute you again

 **BiGoneWild** : Please don't.

 **StarBi** : Anyways, to celebrate you being a disaster, let's chill! Ice cream, my treat!

 **BiGoneWild** : I AM SO DOWN

 **Detective Bi** : See you guys there then

_**StarBi and three others have gone offline.** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL I HAVEN'T EVER WRITTEN THIS MUCH BEFORE
> 
> SO UNS RIGHT NOW ARE  
> Rantarou| Avacado Man  
> Miu| TODDIES  
> Kiibo| Ro-boy  
> Himiko| ~MAAAGIC~  
> Tenko| IFSHEKICKEDMEIDDIE  
> Gonta| MustProtect  
> Kirumi| Mom  
> Korekiyo| Dad  
> Hoshi| CatLover  
> Shuichi| MightLikeOuma  
> Tsumugi| JAPANESEWEABOO  
> Maki| SHSLEDGELORD  
> Kaede| PianoFreak  
> Kaito| AstroBoy  
> Angie| AtuaWillsIt  
> Kokichi| SupremeLeader™
> 
> In the Disaster Bi's chat:
> 
> BIBIBi- Kaede  
> Detective Bi- Shuichi  
> StarBi- Kaito


	3. Chapter 3: Atua Curses You Miu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TODDIES has gone offline 
> 
> CatLover: Literally what the fuck 
> 
> In which Miu is a disaster but what's new?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm crying y'all are too nice to me

_**The 79th Class** _   
_**2:00 am**_

_**TODDIES is online** _

**TODDIES:** [mychild.jpg](http://mychild.jpg)

 **TODDIES** : Look at my baby boy uwu

 **TODDIES** has gone offline

 **CatLover** : Literally what the fuck

 

_**The 79th Classroom** _   
_**8:30 am**_

**SupremeLeader™** : oh my god you whore is that a fucking furby

 **TODDIES** : He is my son and I love him

 **MightLikeOuma** : Get rid of it

 **TODDIES** : No you fucking virgin

 **SupremeLeader™:** You bimbo is that the best you can do?

 **TODDIES** : Shut the fuck up or I'll chop off your dick and feed it to Kiibo.

 **Ro-boy** : Leave me out of this, please

_**Dad is online** _

**Dad** : Ah, is that a furby? What a divine sight!

 **TODDIES** : Finally! See, dad agrees!

_**~MAAAGIC~ is online** _

**~MAAAGIC~:** He's not our dad

 **Dad** : I would agree

 **~MAAAGIC~:** _Don't agree with me you shriveled toadstool._

 **SupremeLeader™:** @AtuaWillsIt Wouldn't the furby be a great sacrifice for Atua?

_**AtuaWillsIt is online** _

**AtuaWillsIt** : Even Atua wouldn't touch that

 **TODDIES** : STOP BULLYING MY SON

 **TODDIES** : Uh...whose at my window?

 **TODDIES** : ALSNXOENSONEP

_**CatLover is online** _

**CatLover** : I have done my service to this world

_**CatLover is offline** _

**TODDIES** : HE CHUCKED MY FURBY INTO THE WOODS

 **TODDIES** : HE KILLED MY SON

 **SupremeLeader™** : he yeeted it

 **MightLikeOuma** : You can't yeet something that's not empty

 **SupremeLeader™** : Falsehood.

_**Astroboy is online** _

**Astroboy** : Why can I hear gross sobbing from the girls' dorms?

 **MightLikeOuma** : Scroll up

 **Astroboy** : Ah, I see.

 **Astroboy** : You're a disaster Miu.

 **Dad** : We should all get ready for classes.

 **~MAAAGIC~** : DONT tell me what to do

**Mom is online**

**Mom:** Good morning everyone. Classes start in an hour, so please get ready. Make sure to have breakfast!

 **~MAAGIC~:** Ok mom!

_**Mom and  4 others went offline** _

**Dad** : What is this slander.

 _ **Dad is offline** _  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> No UN changes!
> 
> Next chapter will pop up soon ish
> 
> I don't normally write this much be prepared these update schedules are super temporary


	4. Chapter 4: Lunch Anyone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective Bi: I CAN'T DO THIS I CAN'T
> 
> StarBi: RIP SHUICHI SAIHARA, CAUSE OF DEATH: KOKICHI OUMA
> 
> BiGoneWild: MEET ME OUTSIDE THE BOYS LOCKER ROOM WE GOTTA REGROUP
> 
> In which Ouma finally breaks Saihara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't that good guys why do you like it?!  
> Seriously thank you guys so much for reading this.

_**The 79th Class** _  
_**12:31 pm** _

_**Dad is online** _

**Dad** : It's lunchtime. @Avocado Man do you want to get lunch with me?

_**Avocado Man is online** _

**Avocado Man:** Sure. Are we going off campus?

 **Dad** : Yes, I got a pass from the office.

 **Avocado Man:** Ok, where do you want to get lunch?

 **Dad** : This new Greek restaurant opened up downtown. I want to see if it's truly authentic.

 **Avocado Man** : Leave it to the SHSL Anthropologist to choose dining locations based on culture and not taste lmao

 **Dad** : Is the restaurant I picked not to your taste?

 **Avocado Man** : I didn't say that bro. Meet me outside?

 **Dad** : Yes, see you there.

_**Dad and Avocado Man are offline** _

_**SupremeLeader ™ is online** _

_**SupremeLeader ™:** That's gay_

_**SupremeLeader ™ has changed the chat name to Koremami is Cannon King** _

_**SupremeLeader ™ is offline** _

_**Koremami is Cannon King** _  
_**1:25** _

**MightLikeOuma** : **@everyone** I made way to much food whose hungry.

_**SupremeLeader ™ and 12 others are online** _

**SupremeLeader ™:** Shuuuuuichiiiii I want soomeeee.

 **MightLikeOuma** : Of course Ouma.

 **SupremeLeader ™:** You're going back to Ouma? Boo!

 **MightLikeOuma** : Do you want me to call you Kokichi?

 **SupremeLeader ™** : Yes.

 **MightLikeOuma** : May I ask why?

 **SupremeLeader** ™: Because I love you, obviously!

_**MightLikeOuma has left the chatroom** _

_**Saihara Shuichi >>> The Disaster Bis** _  
_**1:29** _

**Detective Bi** : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **StarBi** : WHAT IS THIS? IS THIS ALLOWED? IS THIS ALLOWED?!

 **BIBIBI** : SO THAT HAPPENED

 **BiGoneWild** : No I'm sorry I refuse this didn't happen this is a lie

 **Detective Bi:** I CAN'T DO THIS I CAN'T

 **StarBi** : RIP SHUICHI SAIHARA, CAUSE OF DEATH: KOKICHI OUMA

 **BiGoneWild** : MEET ME OUTSIDE THE BOYS LOCKER ROOM WE GOTTA REGROUP

 **StarBi** : Affirmative

_**BIBIBI and 3 others have gone offline** _

__

_**Ouma Kokichi has added Chabishira Tenko and 4 others to the chat** _

_**Ouma Kokichi has named the chat GAY CRISIS** _

_**Ouma Kokichi has changed their UN to GayDistress** _

**GayDistress** : _Oh god what have I done_

_**Chabishira Tenko has changed their name to MasterOfGay** _

**MasterOfGay** : You scared him you degenerate

 **Harukawa Maki:** Why am I here?

 **GayDistress** : I hate to admit this but you typically give good advice

_**Harukawa Maki has changed their name to IDidntAskForThisLife** _

**IDidntAskForThisLife** : GDI Ouma this is why you can't have nice things

_**Yonaga Angie has changed their name too AtuasHelper** _

**AtuasHelper:** Atua predicted this! Angie will help carry out Atua's will

 **Gokuharu Gonta** : Gonta no understand why Ouma sad, but Gonta want help!

 **IDidntAskForThisLife** : I can understand Tenko as she's a great gay and I can understand Angie because she's pretty smart but why Gonta?

 **GayDistress** : I will say this once and only once. I will never admit to this ever again. Gonta is a great person, he's like a giant teddy bear and that's comforting to me.

 **AtuasHelper** : That's kinda cute...

 **GayDistress** : So I need to help what do I do?

 **IDidntAskForThisLife** : On it.

_**IDidntAskForThisLife has gone offline** _

**MasterOfGay** : She's probably gonna kill you

 **GayDistress** : Fuck

 **GayDistress** : I should've expected this

 **GayDistress** : Goodbye cruel world

  
_**Harukawa Maki >>Momota Kaito** _  
_**1:37** _

**Harukawa Maki:** Send Saihara to the third-floor boys bathroom

 **Momota Kaito:** Why?

 **Harukawa Maki** : Trust me on this Kaito.

 **Momota Kaito** : Fine...

 _**Gay Crisis** _  
_**1:39** _

_**IDidntAskForThisLife is online** _

**IDidntAskForThisLife** : Third-floor boys bathroom Ouma. Don't say I've never done anything for you.

 **GayDistress** : O..ok?

 **MasterOfGay** : Onwards male degenerate.

_**GayDistress is offline** _

  
_**-Transition from Chatfic to Writing-** _

Ouma Kokichi walked down the halls nervously. This part of the school was unusually quiet, the normally busy classrooms devoid of life. He couldn't help but wonder what was about to happen. Why on Earth was he going to the bathroom? Unless..was Maki finally going to kill him? This would be a cruel way to die.

Ouma rounded the corner towards the boys' bathroom, freezing as he realized his error. The normally vigilant (read: paranoid) boy usually checked around every corner before he turned. It was a habit of his. Yet, his nerves had caused him to completely skip that crucial step. Ouma was taken by surprise when he saw a familiar face leaning against the wall by the bathroom.  
  
Ouma felt his heart squeeze with a mixture of anxiety and affection. The soft, gold eyes that Ouma had found himself completely in love with were looking down towards a phone screen. He seemed to be nervously typing something, face screwed in concentration. His nose was even scrunched up like it always was whenever the detective was lost in thought

'Fuck. Fuck. I'm too fucking gay for this.'

  
Ouma turned sharply on his heel, hoping to escape before he was noticed. As if physics itself were working against him, he slipped and fell forward with a dull thud. Ouma winced as the familiar feeling of pain throbbed in his chest and back.

"Kokichi? Are you ok?" That familiar, soft voice said. Ouma hastily stood up, cheeks flushing with a slight pink coloration. "I'm fine! How are you?" Ouma asked.

"I'm doing well. I'm assuming Kaito sent you?" Saihara replied, fixing his hat. Ouma shook his head. "Nope. I got Maki on my ass."

"So uh..about earlier.." Saihara started. Before he could finish, Ouma cut him off, "You don't have to say it, I understand. I made you totally uncomfortable and now you don't want to hang out with me! I'm cool with that, sorry for putting you in this situation." Saihara blinked a couple of times, processing Oumas words. Then he jumped, startled. "What?! No, that's not what I was gonna say at all! I uh..do you really like me?" Saihara said, reaching almost instinctively for his cap.

Ouma reached up and batted his hand away. It was always annoying when Saihara hid his lovely face behind that stupid hat. "Well yeah, of course silly! I don't just lie about anything! I have standards!" Ouma said, his voice wavering ever so slightly.

Saihara paused for a second, a little stunned. Then finally, the gentle worded boy spoke up. "I uh..do you...I mean..if you aren't busy..do you maybe want to..go...get lunch tomorrow? I mean, it's a Saturday so...yeah."

Ouma smiled slightly. "Of course, my beloved Shuichi!" Ouma said. "Oh..ok! See you later!" Saihara said, turning away. Right before he ran off, Ouma stopped him.

"Hey, Shumai?" He said.

"Yes, Kokichi?" Saihara said, turning around.

  
Ouma leaned up and gave Saihara a kiss on the cheek.

He immediately ran off afterward.

 

**-Another Transition What?-**

_**Koreamami is Canon King** _  
_**2:00** _

_**Avocado Man Is Online** _

_**Avocado Man has added Saihara Shuichi to the chat** _

 

 **Avocado Man** : Wtf is this chat name

 

_**SupremeLeader™ has given admin rights to Shuichi Saihara** _

 

_**Shuichi Saihara has changed their name to SHSL Boyfriend** _

 

 **SupremeLeader™:** Oh ok so we're going with Boyfriends?

 

 **SHSL Boyfriend:** Yep :)

 

**JAPANESEWEABOO: WHAT THE FUCK DID I MISS?**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO YEAH CLIFF HANGER-ISH?!
> 
> IM TORN BETWEEN KORIUMI AND KOREMAMI YEAH 
> 
>  
> 
> CHAT NAMES
> 
>  
> 
> Koremami is Canon King  
> Rantarou| Avacado Man  
> Miu| TODDIES  
> Kiibo| Ro-boy  
> Himiko| ~MAAAGIC~  
> Tenko| IFSHEKICKEDMEIDDIE  
> Gonta| MustProtect  
> Kirumi| Mom  
> Korekiyo| Dad  
> Hoshi| CatLover  
> Shuichi| SHSL Boyfriend  
> Tsumugi| JAPANESEWEABOO  
> Maki| SHSLEDGELORD  
> Kaede| PianoFreak  
> Kaito| AstroBoy  
> Angie| AtuaWillsIt  
> Kokichi| SupremeLeader™
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> BIBIBI| Kaede  
> Detective Bi| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu
> 
> Gay Crisis  
> GayDistress| Kokichi  
> MasterOfGay| Tenko  
> Gokuharu Gonta| Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> IDidntAskForThisLife| Maki


	5. The Gays Are Coming!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey here's another chapter there might be another later today but probably not expect one tommorow
> 
> So as you can see I've updated the ships list so yeah that's what y'all should expect
> 
> I also updated the tags and some of them expand upon possible ships so look at that ;3

**JAPANESEWEABOO: WHAT THE FUCK DID I MISS?**

 

_**Ro-boy and 11 others are online** _

**AtuaWillsIt** : Atua blesses the happy couple! Atua would like me to inform you there's a special spot for you two in his paradise

 **SupremeLeader™:** Ahhh yes. How lovely that sounds, being stuck for all eternity with you.

 **SHSL Boyfriend:** Kokichi...

 **SupremeLeader™** : What is it?

 **SHSL Boyfriend** : Just say thank you

 **SupremeLeader™** : ...

 **SupremeLeader™** : Thanks.

 **Avocado Man** : Pfft boi ur whipped

 **JAPANESEWEABOO** : My ship has sailed brb gotta log in to Tumblr

_**JAPANESEWEABOO has gone offline** _

**Mom** : I am happy for you two. I wish you both luck, relationships take hard work and dedication.

 **Ro-boy** : Ah, I see Iruma-san was correct. @TODDIES I will get you your money as soon as possible

 **SupremeLeader™:** How much did you get Miu?

 **TODDIES** : 350 bucks

 **SupremeLeader™** : GD MIU THAT'S A LOT OF MONEY

 **CatLover** : Saihara we're counting on you to keep him in line

 **SupremeLeader™** : Excuse me? I take orders from no man!

 **SHSL Boyfriend** : Kokichi, can you change your username to match mine?

 **SupremeLeader™** :

_**SupremeLeader™ has changed their name to PropertyOfSaiharaShuichi** _

**SHSL Boyfriend** : Kokichi wtf

 **PropertyOfSaiharaShuichi** : Hey, I'm pretty desirable! Just gotta let everyone know I'm a taken man ;)

 **SHSL Boyfriend** : mfw my boyfriend is being gross ::expressionless::

 **PropertyOfSaiharaShuichi** : I'll change it if you want?

 **SHSL Boyfriend** : Nah, It's fine

_**SHSL Boyfriend has changed their name to PropertyOfOumaKokichi** _

**PropertyOfOumaKokichi** : Nobody say anything

 **SHSLEDGELORD** : Anything

 **TODDIES** : Did...did Maki just make a joke?

 **CatLover** : What is this black magic?

 **PropertyOfSaiharaShuichi** : **@~MAAAGIC~** come here Maki is dabbling in dark magic

 **~MAAAGIC~** : Maki doesn't have any mp. There's no way she's a mage.

 **IFSHEKICKEDMEIDDIE** : Himiko knows this because she's the SHSL Mage and she knows how to do stuff like that!

 **IFSHEKICKEDMEIDDIE** : She's the best!

 **AstroBoy** : We get it ur gay

 **PianoFreak** : Whydidshuichisayyesagain

 **PropertyOfOumaKokichi** : Icanhearyoutalkingshitaboutmyboyfriendbitch

 **Ro-boy** : callingpeoplebitchesisntnicesaihara

 **MustProtect** : whyareyoutypinglikethis

 **Dad** : Ah, I see you have entered the courtship phase. Traditionally this would last about 4 weeks before marriage, but alas that particular ritual has been abandoned by time

 **PropertyOfSaiharaShuichi** : Traditionally, Shuichi and I would be stoned for being together

 **Dad** : Touche

 **~MAAAGIC~** : _Flattery won't get you out of the friend zone Tenko_

 **IFSHEKICKEDMEIDDIE** : . . .

 **Avocado Man** : TENKO JUST GOT OOFED

 **CatLover** : RIP Mega Lesbian, 2018

_**Avocado Man has changed IFSHEKICKEDMEIDIE's name to SadLesbian** _

_**Akamatsu Kaede >>> Himiko Yumeno** _  
_**2:25** _

**Akamatsu Kaede** : Welcome to the Disaster Bis you trainwreck

 **Himiko Yumeno** : IM NOT A TRAINWRECK

 **Akamatsu Kaede** : You are crushing on a girl who is clearly into you, and yet you keep friend-zoning her.

**Akamatsu Kaede: You are a trainwreck**

**Himiko Yumeno:**

**Akamatsu Kaede** : Ill add u to the  chat gimme a sec

 _**Koremami Is Canon King** _  
_**2:28** _

**Avocado Man** : SO about that chat name

 **Dad** : What is Koremami?

 **Mom** : I

 **Mom** : Child, change the chat name

 **PropertyOfSaiharaShuichi** : But mooooooooom-

 **PropertyOfOumaKokichi** : Kokichi, change the chat name

**PropertyOfSaiharaShuichi has changed the chat name to TooManySadGays**

**MustProtect** : Who is sad?! Gonta give big hug to sad persons! Like gentleman!

 **PianoFreak** : This innocent boy must be preserved

 **PianoFreak** : We mustn't taint him

 **TODDIES** ; Hey Gonta

_**Avocado Man has kicked TODDIES from the chat** _

**CatLover** : Nice save

 **Dad** : We all need to get to class before we're late

 **Mom** : Yes, let's do that

_**SHSLEDGELORD has posted a screenshot:[bytheway.png](http://bytheway.png)** _

**PropertyOfSaiharaShuichi** : YOU FUCKER

 **Gay Crisis**  
**2:35**

 **GayDistress:** _Why on Earth did you post that screenshot you fuck_

 **IDidntAskForThisLife** : Because everyone needs to know that your soft for Gonta and plus you annoyed me

**GayDistress has changed Gokuharu Gonta's name to TeddyBear**

**GayDistress** : I'm leaving u fuck

 

_**Gay Distress has gone offline** _

 

_**The Disaster Bi's** _

_**2:36** _

 

_**BIBIBI has added Himiko Yumeno to the chat** _

_**Himiko Yumeno has changed their name to MagicBi** _

**MagicBi** : I fucked it up again guys

_**MagicBi and BIBIBI have gone offline** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TooManySadGays  
> Rantarou| Avacado Man  
> Miu| TODDIES  
> Kiibo| Ro-boy  
> Himiko| ~MAAAGIC~  
> Tenko| SadLesbian  
> Gonta| MustProtect  
> Kirumi| Mom  
> Korekiyo| Dad  
> Hoshi| CatLover  
> Shuichi| PropertyOfOumaKokichi  
> Tsumugi| JAPANESEWEABOO  
> Maki| SHSLEDGELORD  
> Kaede| PianoFreak  
> Kaito| AstroBoy  
> Angie| AtuaWillsIt  
> Kokichi| PropertyOfSaiharaShuichi
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> BIBIBI| Kaede  
> Detective Bi| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> Gay Crisis  
> GayDistress| Kokichi  
> MasterOfGay| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> IDidntAskForThisLife| Maki


	6. What Is Miu Up To?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PropertyOfSaiharaShuichi; UwU what do you mean?
> 
> Astroboy; Not today Satan
> 
> Astroboy has gone offline
> 
> This chapter is basically a disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO 34 KUDOS IN SHOOKETH
> 
> also senpai noticed me :3

 

 _**Gay Crisis** _  
_**9:45 AM** _

_**GayDistress has changed their name to GayMildAnxiety** _

**GayMildAnxiety** : Guys guys guys

 **AtuaeHelper** : Hello Ouma! What is the matter?

 **GayMildAnxiety** : I'm going on a lunch date with Shumai and I don't know what to dooo

 **MasterOfGay** ; I dunno, maybe eat?

 **GayMildAnxiety** : That's not what I meant and you know it

 **MasterOfGay** : Yeah yeah. What do you need help with tho?

 **GayMildAnxiety** : I need tips. How do you behave on a date? Do I pay or does he? Do we split the check maybe? Should I hold his hand as we walk? What do people normally talk about on date?

 **IDidntAskForThisLife** : You're over thinking this. Just be yourself. I mean, it's not like this is the first time you're meeting him. Saihara likes you for you. Stop stressing you disaster gay.

 **AtuasHelper** : Being a disaster is Bi Culture! Gays are typically referred to as Hurricane Gays. Or Hurrigays!

 **GayMildAnxiety** :

**_MasterOfGay has changed her name to HurriGAY Tenko_ **

**TeddyBear** : Gonta can help Ouma-kun if Ouma-kun needs it!

 **GayMildAnxiety** :BTW,  Maki you're a genius. Gonta I'm okay but I love u for offering stay innocent kid

 **AtuasHelper** : Gonta, I need someone to help carry some statues to an exhibit. Will you help me?

 **TeddyBear** : Gonta is happy to help! Gentleman help friends all the time!

 **AtuasHelper** : Ok! Swing by my lab asap!

 **TeddyBear** : Gonta will be right there!

_**AtuasHelper and TeddyBear are offline** _

_**The Disaster Bis** _  
_**9:50 AM** _

**Detective Bi** ; **@everyone** Where should I take Kokichi out to eat?

_**BIBIBI and 2 others are online** _

**StarBi** : Uh, what does Ouma like to eat?

 **MagicBi** : I honestly don't think I've seen him eat anything besides sweets tbh

 **BIBIBI** : That can't be healthy

 **Detective** **Bi** : Oh ok guess I'm making sure he eats from now on

 **StarBi** : *gay concern intensifies*

 **Detective Bi:** ***bi concern this is bi-erasure

 **StarBi** : I'm just memeing chill

_**BIBIBI has sent out a location** _

**BIBIBI** : Good food, and it's usually pretty quiet. Plus it's within walking distance and I know you don't have a car.

 **Detective Bi** ; ur a lifesaver I'm gonna go get money from my bank account see you soon

**_Detective Bi is offline_ **

**_TooManySadGays_ **  
**_9:58_ **

**PropertyOfSaiharaShuichi** : **@Ro-boy** where the fuck is Miu

 **Ro-boy** ; Why do you think I know?

 **PropertyOfSaiharaShuichi** ; You literally spend 90% of your free time in her lab

 **Ro-boy** ;...Right. She's locked in her lab, I think she's building something.

 **PropertyOfSaiharaShuichi** : That fucker better not interrupt my date

 **Ro-boy** ; ah right. Your date.

 **PropertyOfSaiharaShuichi** : ? Your acting really weird

 **Ro-boy** ; Sorry! I hope that goes well.

_**CatLover is online** _

**CatLover: I** have a tennis match in about 3 hours. Can someone give me a lift?

 **Dad** : Amami and I were about to head out, we can drop you off.

 **CatLover** ; Thanks. See you in the front parking lot.

_**CatLover and Dad are offline** _

_**JAPANESEWEABOO is online** _

**JAPANESEWEABOO** : GUYS I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING

 **PropertyOfSaiharaShuichi** : what's up?

 **JAPANESEWEABOO** : you and Saihara remind me of another pairing of mine

 **JAPANESEWEABOO** : Give me admin so I can add them

_**PropertyOfSaiharaShuichi has given JAPANESEWEABOO admin rights for 5 minutes** _

_**JAPANESEWEABOO has added  Hinata Hajime and  Komaeda Nagito to the chat** _

_**JAPANESEWEABOO has changed Hinata Hajime's name to Hope** _

_**JAPANESEWEABOO has changed Komaeda Nagito's name to ILoveHope** _

**PropertyOfSaiharaShuichi** : uwu Komae-chan?

 **ILoveHope** : uwu Ouma-chan?

 **Hope** : Oh f-ck this was a mistake.

 **JAPANESEWEABOO** : they know each other?

 **PropertyOfSaiharaShuichi** ; he's part of DICE uwu

 **Hope** : Well, wish we could stay longer but the two of us have a date. Also, congrats on your new relationship.  
  
**ILoveHope** : See you waater oumwa-chan uwu

 **PropertyOfSaiharaShuichi** : Bai Bai!

_**ILoveHope and Hope are offline** _

**Astroboy: Ouma wtf was that**

**PropertyOfSaiharaShuichi** ; UwU what do you mean?

 **Astroboy** ; Not today Satan

_**Astroboy has gone offline** _

_**Himiko Yumeno >>>Tojo Kirumi** _  
_**12:30** _

**Himiko Yumeno** : mOOOM

 **Tojo Kirumi** : Yes?

 **Himiko Yumeno** ; [hiimgay.jpg](http://hiimgay.jpg)

 **Tojo Kirumi** : Hanging out with Tenko I see?

 **Himiko Yumeno** : MA IM SO LESBIAN FOR HER LIKE LOOK AT THAT FACE HNNNGH

 **Tojo Kirumi** : Then here's an idea. Ask her out

 **Himiko Yumeno;** No I can't

_**Himiko Yumeno has gone offline** _

**Tojo Kirumi** : She's hopeless

 _**Chabishira Tenko >>>Tojo Kirumi** _  
_**12:32** _

**Chabishira Tenko** : [MOMHELPIMGAY.jpg](http://MOMHELPIMGAY.jpg)

 **Tojo Kirumi** : We know you like Himiko this isn't news

 **Chabishira Tenko** ; I wish she liked me back;;

 **Tojo Kirumi** :

**Tojo Kirumi has gone offline**

**Chabishira Tenko** : was it something I said?

 _**TooManySadGays** _  
_**1:45** _

_**PropertyOfOumaKokichi has added Iruma Miu to the chat** _

**PropertyOfOumaKokichi** : I get back from a lovely lunch with the best boy ever

 **PropertyOfSaiharaShuichi** ; That's my line!

 **SHSLEDGELORD** : gross

 **PropertyOfOumaKokichi** : TO THIS  
MIUWTF.jpg

 **Dad** : What a marvelous piece of technology!

 **Avocado Man** : Is that a giant fucking furby

 **Iruma Miu** : Now my baby boy can't be yeeted away like last time >:3

_**CatLover is online** _

_**CatLover: I will find a way** _

**Iruma Miu** : HANDS OFF NUMBNUTS

 **Mom** : Everyone meet in the common area, we must discuss what to do with..that thing.

_**Mom and 7 others are offline** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small cliff hanger whoops
> 
> Maybe another chapter today but that's unlikely
> 
> TooManySadGays  
> Rantarou| Avacado Man  
> Miu| Iruma Miu  
> Kiibo| Ro-boy  
> Himiko| ~MAAAGIC~  
> Tenko| SadLesbian  
> Gonta| MustProtect  
> Kirumi| Mom  
> Korekiyo| Dad  
> Hoshi| CatLover  
> Shuichi| PropertyOfOumaKokichi  
> Tsumugi| JAPANESEWEABOO  
> Maki| SHSLEDGELORD  
> Kaede| PianoFreak  
> Kaito| AstroBoy  
> Angie| AtuaWillsIt  
> Kokichi| PropertyOfSaiharaShuichi  
> Nagito| ILoveHope  
> Hajime| Hope
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> BIBIBI| Kaede  
> Detective Bi| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> Gay Crisis  
> GayMildAnxiety| Kokichi  
> HurriGAY Tenko| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> IDidntAskForThisLife| Maki


	7. Maki v. Tenko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mom: One day..one quiet, peaceful day. That's all I want. Am I asking for too much?
> 
> Avocado Man: In this friend group? Yes. Yes you are.
> 
> In which Everyone in the group chat is a huge disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are so many of you guys I am confused

**_TooManySadGays_ **

**_2:50 pm_ **

**_SHSLEDGELORD and 15 others are online_ **

**SHSLEDGELORD** : I can't believe you Tenko

**SadLesbian** : I can't believe you Harukawa!

**SHSLEDGELORD** : how on Earth could you possibly justify letting Miu keep that thing!

**SadLesbian** ; If it makes her happy, then why should we judge!

**SHSLEDGELORD** : It's an abomination that needs to be destroyed.

**SadLesbian** : That's your opinion!

**SHSLEDGELORD** : And I'm right.

**~MAAAGIC~:** Tenkos right yknow! Your just mad jealous cause you have nothing in your life that brings your shriveled black heart joy.

**Astroboy** : Hey! Don't talk about Maki like that! Her heart is just fine . Maybe you should look at your own personality before you go bashing hers!

**~MAAAGIC~: Excuse me?!**

**Astroboy** : Himiko you are so childish and annoying sometimes. At least Maki is mature!

**~MAAAGIC~:** Don't talk to a mage like that! I have great power, the likes of which your puny brain cannot comprehend!

**Astroboy** : Magic isn't real you child

**SadLesbian** : You better watch yourself you degenerate!

**SHSLEDGELORD** : Tenko, do you want to die?

**SadLesbian** : Come at me! Tenko will destroy you!

**SHSLEDGELORD** : I doubt it.

**Astroboy** : You can do it! Show that man hating phsyco who's boss!

**~MAAAGIC~** : That's it, meet me in the dueling grounds Space Cadet

**Astroboy** : Bring it on!

_**Astroboy and 3 others are offline** _

**Iruma Miu** : HOLY FUCK

**Ro-boy** : This is not going to end well

**Mom** : One day..one quiet, peaceful day. That's all I want. Am I asking for too much?

**Avocado Man** : In this friend group? Yes. Yes you are.

**Dad** : I suppose this will be entertaining. It's been awhile since I've witnessed a fight

**Avocado Man** : You should start spectating the 78th with me. It's pretty fucking hilarious

**Dad** : Perhaps I will.

**MustProtect** : Shouldn't we stop them?

**JAPANESEWEABOO** : No Gonta. There's no need to get hurt unnecessarily! They'll work it out themselves.

**Iruma Miu** : So, who do you think will win?

**CatLover** ; Maki. Maki will win.

**Ro-boy** : Iruma-san! Don't treat this so casually! It's your fault they're fighting in the first place!

**Iruma Miu:** Yeah, I know. Doesn't mean I can't make money off of it!

**CatLover** : 20 bucks on Maki and Kaito.

**Iruma Miu** : 20 bucks it is! I'll put down 50 on Tenko and Himiko.

**PropertypfSaiharaShuichi** : I'll put down 100 on Maki and  15 on Kaito!

**PropertyOfOumaKokichi** : Kokichi.

**PropertyOfSaiharaShuichi** : aww, don't worry Shumai! It's all harmless fun!

**Avocado Man** : I'll bet 15 on Maki.

**AtuaWillsIt** : Atua says Maki will win! I will place 35,000 dollars on Maki!

Iruma Miu: HOLY SHIT ANGIE

**JAPANESEWEABOO** : I'm putting 20 bucks on Maki!

**PianoFreak** : Guys...

**Iruma Miu** : It's settled! Men and women, let's go watch the fight!

_**Iruma Miu and 5 others are offline** _

**Mom** : I'm going to bed.

**Dad** : It's 3:15?

**Mom** : Time is an illusion

_**Mom is offline** _

**Dad** : That's..concerning.

**Dad** : I suppose I should be there to console Amami when he looses...

 

_**The Disaster Bi's** _   
_**3:16 pm** _

**BIBIBI** : Kaito, Himiko, _don't do this._

**StarBi** : Fuck you I'm gonna mop the floor with this midget

**MagicBi** : Think again space head, I'm gonna wipe you out

**Detective Bi:** Why are we the only responsible people here?

**BIBIBI** : Mom is disappointed in you two

**MagicBi** : VICTORY OR DEATH

**StarBi** : PREPARE TO DIE THEN

_**MagicBi and 1 other are offline** _

**Detective Bi:** Gdi you guys

  
_**K1B0 >>>Shinguji Korekiyo** _   
_**3:25 pm** _

**K1B0** : Dad..

**Shinguji Korekiyo:** Yes kiibo?

**K1B0** : What do people do, historically speaking, when they're in love with someone who loves someone else?

**Shinguji Korekiyo** ; Typically they kill their rival or fall into a bitter sadness that can last anywhere from a couple months to a lifetime. I was unaware robots felt such emotions, though I suppose it was rather robophobic to make such an assumption.

**K1B0** : HOW did you know I was referring to my own situation?!

**Shinguji Korekiyo** : My research has proven that most of the time these hypothetical situations that others propose are true to their real life situations.

**K1B0** :

**Shinguji Korekiyo** : If I may be so bold as to ask, who do you find yourself so entranced by?

**K1B0** : Ouma...

**Shinguji Korekiyo** : Ah. That is rather obvious now that I think about it.

**K1B0** : What do I do?

**Shinguji Korekiyo** : You simply cannot do anything at the moment. Ouma is in a relationship, and it would be a rather 'dick move' to attempt something.

**K1B0** : You're right. Thanks for listening.

**Shinguji Korekiyo** : It was no problem.

  
_**TooManySadGays** _   
_**5:55 pm** _

_**PropertyOfSaiharaShuichi has changed the chat name to WORLDSTAR** _

_**Avocado Man has changed Iruma Min's name to SuddenlyRich** _

**SuddenlyRich** : Angie I'm gonna spend 35000 dollars on my furby thank you

**Avocado Man** : Fuck this was a bad idea

**Dad** : Go do your homework you two it's due at **midnight**

**SuddenlyRich** : FUCK I HAVENT EVEN STARTED THE ESSAY

**PropertyOfSaiharaShuichi** : Shit neither have I

**Dad** : Y'all better start writing

_**Dad and 3 others are offline** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WORLDSTAR  
> Rantarou| Avacado Man  
> Miu| SuddenlyRich  
> Kiibo| Ro-boy  
> Himiko| ~MAAAGIC~  
> Tenko| SadLesbian  
> Gonta| MustProtect  
> Kirumi| Mom  
> Korekiyo| Dad  
> Hoshi| CatLover  
> Shuichi| PropertyOfOumaKokichi  
> Tsumugi| JAPANESEWEABOO  
> Maki| SHSLEDGELORD  
> Kaede| PianoFreak  
> Kaito| AstroBoy  
> Angie| AtuaWillsIt  
> Kokichi| PropertyOfSaiharaShuichi  
> Nagito| ILoveHope  
> Hajime| Hope
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> BIBIBI| Kaede  
> Detective Bi| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> Gay Crisis  
> GayMildAnxiety| Kokichi  
> HurriGAY Tenko| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> IDidntAskForThisLife| Maki


	8. Why Is Kaito's Lab Filled With Rubber Swans?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHSLEDGELORD: I accidently threw Kaito off the roof into the pool and I don't know if he's injured
> 
> ~MAAAGIC~: How do you accidently throw someone off a roof?
> 
> In which Maki continues to be a disaster and everyone gets pranked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF I LOVE YOU ALL OK

 

_**WORLDSTAR** _  
_**1:00 AM** _

**PropertyOfSaiharaShuichi; _[lookathim.jpg](http://lookathim.jpg)_**

**PropertyOfSaiharaShuichi** : Look at my cute boyfie

**Ro-boy** : You guys are sharing a bed?!

**PropertyOfSaiharaShuichi** : We didn't do anything gross you nasty

**Ro-boy** ; That's not what I meant! Even if you did, that's none of my business

**PropertyOfSaiharaShuichi** : Yeah sure Kiibs

**Ro-boy** : It's true!

**PropertyOfSaiharaShuichi** : ur probably just jealous cause Shumai gets to cuddle me >:3

**Ro-boy** : That's preposterous!

**Ro-boy** : Besides, you should be asleep!

**Ro-boy** : It's not healthy to stay up this late!

**PropertyOfSaiharaShuichi** : Sheesh, I was just kidding. Sorry, didn't realize you hated me that much!

**PropertyOfSaiharaShuichi** : I'll get to bed then. Goodnight Kiibo.

_**PropertyOfSaiharaShuichi is offline** _

**Ro-boy** : I don't hate you...

_**Shinguji Korekiyo >>Tojo Kirumi** _  
_**10:00 am** _

**Shinguji Korekiyo:** Please try to keep the kids from killing each other today.

**Tojo Kirumi** : Are you not going to help?

**Shinguji Korekiyo** : Keep this between you and me but..Amami and I have a date today

**Tojo Kirumi** :

**Tojo Kirumi:** Like a romantic date?

**Shinguji Korekiyo** : Yes. I'd rather not blow up the group chat with the news. We decided we'd announce it afterwards if the date goes well.

**Tojo Kirumi:**

**Tojo Kirumi** : I suppose I can watch them by myself today. You owe me.

**Shinguji Korekiyo** : Thank you.

**Tojo Kirumi:** I hope it goes...well.

**Shinguji Korekiyo** ; Is something wrong?

**Tojo Kirumi:** I suppose it's just unexpected.

**Shinguji Korekiyo** : It was a surprise to me as well. I never expected my feelings to be recipractaed.

**Tojo Kirumi:** I must go prepare for my next class. What time are you leaving?

**Shinguji Korekiyo** : Seeing as classes were cancelled today, we'll leave at 11.

**Tojo Kirumi** : See you later then.

**Shinguji Korekiyo** : Likewise.

_**Shinguji Korekiyo is offline** _

 

_**WORLDSTAR** _  
_**10:57 am** _

**SHSLEDGELORD** : **@Mom**

**Mom** : What is it Maki?

**SHSLEDGELORD** : I accidently threw Kaito off the roof into the pool and I don't know if he's injured

**~MAAAGIC~** : How do you accidently throw someone off a roof?

**SHSLEDGELORD** : He scared me. I had noise cancelling headphones on, I was practicing my shooting.

**Mom** : I shall go call Mikan and ask her to look at Kaito.

**Mom** : I hope you apologized

**SHSLEDGELORD** : I did, I did.

**Mom** : Well then, Mikan is on her way.

**SHSLEDGELORD** : He's waking up, I should go

_**SHSLEDGELORD IS OFFLINE** _

 

_**WORLDSTAR** _  
_**12:45 pm** _

**SadLesbian** : I fucking woke up to my entire room being covered in pictures of John fucking Cena

**Mom** :

**Mom** : How?

**SadLesbian** : My door was unlocked and I never forget to lock it before I go to sleep

**SadLesbian** : Which means someone broke in and plastered motherfucking John Cena everywhere

_**~MAAAGIC~ is online** _

**~MAAAGIC~:** Somebody took my hat and filled it with Vanilla Pudding

**SadLesbian** : W H A T

**~MAAAGIC~:** This is such a lame ass prank c'mon you guys

**CatLover** : All the tennis balls in my lab have been replaced with _meatballs_.

**Mom** : Is that where the meatballs I was cooking went?

**CatLover** : Wtf did they do with my tennis balls

**SuddenlyRich** : WHICH ONE OF YOU LAME ASS FUCKING VIRGINS PUT MY BEAUTIFUL FURBY IN A GODDAMN PENGUIN SUIT

**CatLover** : Honestly, that's not even bad

**SuddenlyRich** : FUCK OFF HOSHI YOU SMALL DICK LOOKING ASS MY BABY DOESNT DESEVRE THIS SLANDER

**CatLover** : Calm the fuck down

_**PianoFreak is online** _

**PianoFreak** : Tsmugi is currently helping me scrub pink glitter and lime green paint off of my piano

**PianoFreak** : Somebody painted her door with toothpaste earlier

**PianoFreak** : Whoever touched my fucking piano is _going to die_

**Ro-boy** : It seems Akamatsu-san has been sufficently pissed off

**Ro-boy** : I myself have fallen for a pretty obvious prank.

**Ro-boy** : There is probably still green slime somewhere on me

**PropertyOfSaiharaShuichi** : Gonta says he hasn't been pranked

**Mom** : I would assume not. Pranking Gonta is an automatic crime punishable by death 

_**SHSLEDGELORD and 3 others are online** _

**Astroboy** : I think it could be the shock talking but I'm pretty sure Maki's lab is filled with fucking beachballs and mine is filled with fucking rubber swans

**SHSLEDGELORD** : what kind of lame prank is this

**Astroboy** _: I fuckibg hate rubber swans_ whoever did this is fucking dead

**Dad** : Everyone, meet in the common room.

_**WORLDSTAR** _  
_**1:15 pm** _

**Avocado Man** : Somebody filled the common room with avocados and butter

**Dad** : I leave for 3 hours and everyone loses their shit

**Avocado Man** : Oof I hear screaming

**Dad** : Gdi what is it this time

**SuddenlyRich** : THOSE BALLOONS WERE FULL OF PANTA AND NONTOXIC ACRYLIC PAINT

_**AtuaWillsIt and 1 other are online** _

**PropertyOfSaiharaShuichi** : Oopsies! Sorry , I was aiming for Maki

**SHSLEDGELORD: DO YOU WANT TO DIE**

**AtuaWillsIt** : That was fun! Sorry for all the pranks everyone, but Atua demanded entertainment!

**PianoFreak** : How'd you know the paint was nontoxic Miu?

**SuddenlyRich** : Angie only uses nontoxic stuff after that time where Gonta accidently ate a painting and got really sick.

**Mom** : That's surprisingly soft

**PropertyOfOumaKokichi** : Kokichi Ouma, you are gonna apologize to everyone here and help clean all this up.

**PropertyOfSaiharaShuichi** : Ok. Sorry everyone.

**SadLesbian** : I would've thought Angie was  Lawful Good but nope she's Chaotic Good.

**~MAAGIC~:** I think Ouma is Chaotic Neutral honestly.

**Avocado Man** : ARE WE DOING DND ALIGNMENTS?!

**~MAAGIC~:** Heck yeah! I'd be Neutral Good

**SadLesbian** : Hmmm...Chaotic Good for me.

**Avocado Man** : Pfft Saihara tries to play as Lawful Good but he's definitely Chaotic Neutral. Kaede and Kirumi are the only true Lawful Goods

**~MAAAGIC~:** Gonta would be Lawful Good too tho

**Avocado Man** : Ur right. Korekiyo would be pure Neutral, as would Kiibo

**~MAAAGIC~:** Maki is Lawful Evil and Kaito is Chaotic Good

**SadLesbian** : I'm like 99% sure Tsmugi is Chaotic Neutral and Hoshi is pure Neutral

**Avocado Man** : This isn't even possible but I'm pretty sure Miu is just pure chaos

**~MAAAGIC~** : Fuck let's Homebrew this, she can be pure Chaos

**PropertyOfSaiharaShuichi** : ARE WE ACTUALLY GONNA PLAY

**JAPANESEWEABOO** : OOH LET ME DM!

**Avocado Man** : LETS GET TOGETHER ON TUESDAYS GUYS

**Dad** : Why not do it over the chat? This way I don't have to be physically near Miu for longer than I have to?

**PropertyOfOumaKokichi** : We could use Roll20 for Dice rolls!

**Avocado Man** : Sounds good to me!

**JAPANESEWEABOO** : IF YOURE IN SAY I

**PropertyOfOunaKokichi** : I

**SadLesbian** : I

**~MAAAGIC~:** I

**Avocado Man** : I

**PropertyOfShuichiSaihara** : I

**Dad** : I

**Mom** : I

**Ro-boy** : I

**SuddenlyRich** : I

**Astroboy** : I

**SHSLEDGELORD** : I

**CatLover** : I

**MustProtect** : I

**PianoFreak** : I

**AtuaWillsIt** : I

**JAPANESEWEABOO** : It's settled! I'll email you your character sheets! Please fill them out and email them back!

_**JAPANESEWEABOO and 15 others are offline** _  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't tell what ships I have yet you might wanna reread a couple times. ;) 
> 
> Also Im obsessed with DND this'll be a weekly thing enjoy 
> 
> TooManySadGays  
> Rantarou| Avacado Man  
> Miu| SuddebkyRich  
> Kiibo| Ro-boy  
> Himiko| ~MAAAGIC~  
> Tenko| SadLesbian  
> Gonta| MustProtect  
> Kirumi| Mom  
> Korekiyo| Dad  
> Hoshi| CatLover  
> Shuichi| PropertyOfOumaKokichi  
> Tsumugi| JAPANESEWEABOO  
> Maki| SHSLEDGELORD  
> Kaede| PianoFreak  
> Kaito| AstroBoy  
> Angie| AtuaWillsIt  
> Kokichi| PropertyOfSaiharaShuichi  
> Nagito| ILoveHope  
> Hajime| Hope
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> BIBIBI| Kaede  
> Detective Bi| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> Gay Crisis  
> GayMildAnxiety| Kokichi  
> HurriGAY Tenko| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> IDidntAskForThisLife| Maki


	9. Chapter 9: The First Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The groups first session of DND

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow I managed to finish this so yeah
> 
>  
> 
> TW: Car Accident mentioned. If you're sensitive, skip everything Past 
> 
> Shinguji Korekiyo: I take cover behind the door, getting ready for an ambush.

 

_**DND TUESDAYS** _

_**6:35** _

_**Shirogane Tsmugi has added 15 others to the chat** _

 

_**Shirogane Tsmugi has changed 16 nicknames** _

**Tsmugi** : Welcome everyone! I've approved everyone's character sheets and starting equipment! Since everyone is on Roll20, let's get started! Please introduce your characters to the group, then I'll lay out the setting!

  **Kokichi** : I'll go first! Lokeil is a Tiefling Druid! Lokeil is the sole surviving member of a clan of Tieflings who hid in a mountainous region past the village of Blackriver. Lokeil worked as a Hunter-Gather, working day and night to feed the tribe. One day though, tragedy struck, and the tribe was attacked by a Bugbear tribe. Lokeil managed to escape by throwing himself into the river. He washed up at a lake where friendly lake fay took him in. Lokeil took up adventuring in order to prove to society at large that his kind shouldn't have to hide in the wilderness and that they are every bit as valid as anyone else. Oh, and he's Chaotic Neutral!

**Miu** : Huh. You actually put some effort into that. What a surprise.

**Kokichi** : I'm hurt, Miu! I would never be so cruel to you!

**Miu** :

**Kokichi** : Fair point

**Saihara** : I'm Dragoni, the Silver Dragon-born paladin. Dragoni was an outcast as a young child, being abandoned by his mother during a great famine. Eventually, as a young man, he joined the army, where he quickly rose up the ranks and became a powerful general. He serves the god Alon, symbol of Justice and Law. Dragoni eventually left the military after watching a dear   
Oh, and he's Lawful Good

**Miu** : I have Great Bear, a Half-Orc Barbarian. He's Lawful Neutral. Great Bear belonged to a large tribe near Blackriver. Great Bear wasn't a full member and was often made fun of for being only Half-Orc. Great Bear ran away during a particularly tough winter, after hearing talk of killing him to reduce the mouths the tribe had to feed. Great Bear now travels around the large kingdom, facing many challenges, in the hopes of someday finding a permanent home.

  **Gonta** : Gonta is playing Seamus! Seamus is a Human Fighter!   
Seamus is a simple-minded boy, who spent almost all of his life helping with the city watch alongside his uncle. He travels now after he was laid off and now searches for a new city to live in. Or he would if he didn't keep getting dragged along by the party. Seamus is lawful good!

**Tsmugi** : I helped him with that last bit...

  **Kaede** | My characters name is Elana. She's an Elf Druid. Elana was born in a small elven society near a dark forest. The forest in question was supposedly cursed. Elana's mother hadn't been watching her older sister, as she had been giving birth, and she wandered into the cursed forest, never to be seen again. When Elana turned 12 years old, she began to be visited at night by a strange demon who spoke a peculiar langauge. The demon seemed like it cared for Elana, and began to follow her. Only Elana could see it, and it never seemed dangerous. Oh, how wrong she was. One day, the demon convinced her to perform a ritual which allowed it to possess her. She then, in this possessed stage, murdered her mother. Elana is haunted by the death of her mother, and can no longer rest, knowing the demon inside her could at any moment take over again. She adventures in hopes of one day unlocking the mystery behind the demon inside her and potentially freeing herself from its influence. She is lawful neutral

  **Kokichi** : Oof that edge is sharp

  **Kaede** : Ouma...

  **Kokichi** : Soooorrrrrry!

  **Maki** : My character is Maki. Maki's noble family was killed in a fire when she was very young. She seeks revenge on the ones who killed them. She is Neutral Maki is a human rogue. Maki's noble family was killed jn a fire when she was very young. She seeks revenge on the ones who killed them.

  **Kokichi** : That's so stale Maki, that's like not remotely original.

  **Kokichi** : That's boring Maki...

**Saihara**  : Be nice Kokichi

  **Kokichi** : Fine, fine

  **Rantarou** : My character's name is Evangil Dunsmen.  
Evangil belonged to a small cult in the inner-city. He grew to power fast and was renowned as a great clergy. However, he soon came to the understanding of the great evil his church did in the name of their goddess, and so he now sets out to right their wrongdoings. He worships Charmeine. He is lawful good.

  **Korekiyo** : My character is Ezekiel, a Human Warlock.   
Ezekiel was orphaned at a young age and has lived on the streets all of his life. Recently, he was offered an opportunity for a better life by a being known as the Demigorgon. He made a dark blood oath, in exchange for power beyond comprehension. He's chaotic evil.

**Saihara** : The Demigorgon? Reaaally?

  **Kokichi** : And you told *me* to be nice

**Saihara**  : I am being nice. The Demigorgon is a terrible excuse for a fiend, Ezekiel deserves better

  **Kaito** : Moving on...My character is Clint, an Aaracrockra bard! Clint was born in a small village by the sea. He was sickly as a child and idolized his father, who was one of the villages best warriors. Clint brags about becoming a folk hero and that he saved his hometown from giant boars. But he was driven out because he was the reason those boars attacked in the first place. He as a sick, weakly thing, barely a man, attempted to drive the boars out of the surrounding forest, only to be badly injured. He travels in hopes of one day redeeming himself. Clint is lawful good. Or lawful stupid, depending on how you look at it.

  **Maki** : Why would you willingly make him have such an embarrassing backstory

  **Kaito** : His highest score is a 10

  **Rantarou** : OOF

  **Kaede** : That's ruff buddy

**K1B0** : ... Iruma-san what did you do to Akamatsu-san?

  **Miu** : I made her cooler, duh!

  **Korekiyo** : That's...interesting.

  **Kirumi** : My character's name is Lily, a dark elf ranger. Lily lived for many years in isolation, studying the movements of animals and tracking migrational patterns. She has recently returned to civilization after becoming privy to the knowledge that fiends were using certain animals to lure and kill humanoid creatures. She is now on a journey to wipe out such vile menaces. She is lawful neutral.

  
**K1B0** : My character is Blade, an Aasimir Monk! Blade hails from a desert kingdom far from the forested wilderness of his Homeland. He came here to seek ancient tomes written by scholars who supposedly met the gods in the flesh. Oh, and he's Neutral Good!

**Miu:** If he's a monk, is he bald?

**K1B0** : I haven't thought about that! I suppose he would be!

**Hoshi** : My character is Dirk, a lawful evil Dwarf fighter. Dirk works as a metal worker for a powerful guild. He travels in search of good metals to improve his craft.

  **Rantarou** : That's sort of bare, but I'm sure Tsmugi has it covered.

  
  **Angie** : My character is Angelina, an Aasmir Cleric! Angelina is chaotic evil! Angelina worships Desmeca the dark lady and believes that in order to truly please her lady, she must turn everything to chaos and ruin. Angelina is willing to do anything to see her goddess happy. Anything.

  
  **Kaede** : SO Angie is probably gonna tpk the party a couple times. Also, if we tpk do we have to make a new character?

  
  **Tsmugi** : Only if you want too! If we tpk, I'll simply plop you into a new world! The universe of our DND campaigns are set in a time loop, so you'll simply come back to a new place. However, if you die and the rest of the party lives, until you're resurrected you can either spectate or play a throwaway.

  **Kaede** : That's gtk.

  **Tenko** : My character is Briar, a Sea Elf Bard! Briar is Neutral Good.   
Briar is a traveling sea elf, who adores all things water, and loves to sing and dance. She travels simply to enjoy the beauty of the world around her

  **Tsmugi** : Also, forgot to mention, but when I start the campaign please text in character. Any out of character chat like rolls and stats and just general irl talk should be kept in (, /, <, or ~.

**Hoshi**  : Roger that.

  **Himiko** : My character's name is Diana. Diana is a Half-Elf wizard. Diana is Chaotic Good! Diana is a well-known wizard's apprentice, having spent most of her childhood learning from him. She recently branched out on her own. She hopes to make him proud by doing great things.

  **Tsmugi** : Ok, that's everyone! I'll go ahead and start the campaign. Remember, please text in character.

  **Tsmugi** : You all slowly come to consciousness in a dark, wet room. The floors and walls are made of crumbling stone, and moss covers every inch. At the front of the small room is bars, closely packed together. You spy your equipment and bags stacked in the corner, just out of reach from the front of the bars. It takes you a second, but you recall the bandits that had ambushed you. You were on your way to Valentia, the biggest city this side of the Canyon of Many Teeth. What do you do?

  **Rantarou** : Evangil stands up, immediately looking around the dark room. "Where are we?" He asked, voice groggy from sleep.

  **Kaede** : "The kings dining hall. What do you think genius?" Elana snarls, bracing herself against the cold walls. She didn't like the dark at all.

  **Kokichi** : Lokeil attempts to squeeze through the bars!

  **Tsmugi** : The bars are too close together for anything larger than tiny to pass through.

  **Kokichi** : (Rats!)

**Hoshi**  : Dirk feels along the wall, to see if there are any openings.

  **Tsmugi** : Roll perception, please.

**Hoshi** : (11)

  **Tsmugi** : There doesn't seem to be any holes in the wall. However, it feels weak...

  **Miu** : I attempt to wrench the bars open!

  **Tsmugi** : Strength Check

**Miu:** (15)  
  
  **Tsmugi** : You manage to wrench the bars open slightly. It's still not enough to fit everyone through, but you could perhaps fit an arm through.

**Saihara** : Dragoni attempts to reach through the bars.

  **Tsmugi** : You suceed. Roll a d10.

  **Shuichi** : (7)

  **Tsmugi** : While your hand does fit through the bars, it gets stuck there. Congratulations, you played yourself.

**Saihara**  : GUYS I GOT STUCK

**Hoshi** : "We all could've told you that was a bad idea"

  **Kaede** : I attempt to pull his hand out

  **Tsmugi** : Roll strength.

  **Kaede** : (8)

  **Tsmugi** : You fail.

**Tenko** : Can I see a lock with my passive perception?

**Tsmugi** : Yes. It's a combination lock.

  **Tenko** : I attempt to guess the password!

  **Tsmugi** : Roll a d12

  
  **Tenko** : (11)

  **Tsmugi** : Out of sheer luck, you correctly guess the password. The door swings open.

**Himiko**  : I immediately dart out of the cage and grab my things.

  **Tsmugi** : As you all gather your weapons, you hear commotion down the hall. Your movement has alerted multiple guards. Think fast, you have two turns before they get to you.

  **Gonta** : Seamus exits the room! Seamus prepares for battle.

  **Korekiyo** : I take cover behind the door, getting ready for an ambush.,

  
**K1B0** : Tsmugi?

**Hoshi**  : She's offline.

  
  **Kirumi** : Is something wrong?

  **Angie** : Should someone go check on her?

  **Maki** : Maybe she fell and hit her head?

  **Kaito** : This is scary..

**Himiko**  : I'm going to go to her dorm room

  **Tenko** : Should I come with?

_**Tsmugi is online** _

  **Tsmugi** : Guys I'm sorry but something really bad happened. I need a ride, Amami can you give me a lift?

  **Rantarou** : Yeah, of course. Are you ok?

  **Tsmugi** : My mom was in an accident.

  **Kokichi** : Is...is she gonna be ok?

  **Tsmugi** : I don't know.

  _ **Tsmugi is offline**_

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh...light angst. 
> 
> IM SORRY I GOT A CRAVING TO WRITE SOMETHING A LITTLE SAD TODAY


	10. Chapter 10: OH GOD MIU WHY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PianoFreak: Ouma return that to it's owner or I'll beat you to death with my tuning fork.
> 
> PropertyOfSaiharaShuichi: I'll go change right away.
> 
> PropertyOfSaiharaShuichi is offline
> 
> Ouma is a angry gay and everyone is yelling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Car accident and death.  
> I marked where it starts and ends, so if you're sensitive please heed those warnings

 

TRIGGERING CONTENT BEGINS HERE

_**TooManySadGays** _

_**7:30 am** _

_**JAPANESEWEABOO is online** _

**Avocado Man** : How'd it go? Is your mom gonna be ok?

**JAPANESEWEABOO** : She's dead..

**JAPANESEWEABOO** : She was driving home from work, when she was hit by a moving van that didn't use it's turn signal. She suffered so many terrible injuries. The doctors couldn't save her.

**Dad** : I'm sorry for your loss

**JAPANESEWEABOO** : Her funeral is on Sunday. I'll be staying with my father till then.

**PianoFreak** : Take all the time you need.

**CatLover** : I can get your homework for you, so you're not far behind when you get back?

**JAPANESEWEABOO** : If you wouldn't mind, that's be great.

**PropertyOfSaiharaShuichi** : Hey mugi..if you need anything just let me know.

**PropertyOfSaiharaShuichi** : I can't promise it'll stop hurting but it will get better.

**Astroboy** : Like the gremlin said, Maki and I are here if you need us.

**MustProtect** : Gonta hopes Tsmugi feel better soon!

**SuddenlyRich** : If you need me to help, just call! I'm like, never away from my phone.

**Mom** : Please stay safe. We're all thinking about you

**AtuaWillsIt** : I will keep you in my prayers.

**SadLesbian** : IF these DEGENERATES bother you, let me know! I'll kick their butts!

**~MAAAGIC~** : I hope you feel better after the funeral. My grandma's funeral helped me come to terms with it.

**JAPANESEWEABOO** : Thank you all..I'll keep in touch.

_**JAPANESEWEABOO is offline** _

**Mom** : That was..depressing. Would anyone like to come have some tea to cheer up?

**Dad** : I wouldn't mind.

**Mom** : See you there then. 

_**Mom and 14 others are  offline.** _

END OF TRIGGERING CONTENT

_**Ouma Kokichi. >>>Saihara Shuichi** _   
_**11:30 am** _

**Ouma Kokichi** : This morning sure has been somber, huh?

**Saihara Shuichi** : You can say that again.

**Ouma Kokichi** : This morning sure has been somber, huh?

**Saihara Shuichi** : I just snorted coffee up my nose I hope you're happy

**Ouma Kokichi:** Very! Anyways, I have something that's gonna cheer you up right away!

**Saihara Shuichi** : What is it?

**Ouma Kokichi** : Look outside the library window ;)

**Saihara Shuichi:**

**Saihara Shuichi** : Ouma wtf

**Ouma Kokichi** : You don't like it? :(

**Saihara Shuichi** : WHERE DID YOU EVEN GET A MAID DRESS

**Ouma Kokichi** : That's not important...

_**TooManySadGays** _   
_**11:45 am** _

**Mom** : Who took one of my maid dresses? Stealing uniforms is pretty scummy.

**PropertyOfOumaKokichi** : [idatethisboy.jpg](http://idatethisboy.jpg)

**Mom** : Ouma...

**PropertyOfSaiharaShuchi** : Sorry Mom! I just thought I looked good in it. Can't believe my own boyfriend thinks I'm ugly!  ::sobbing::

**PropertyOfOumaKokichi** : I never said that!

**PropertyOfSaiharaShuichi** : Oh so you do like it

**PianoFreak** : Ouma return that to it's owner or I'll beat you to death with my tuning fork.

**PropertyOfSaiharaShuichi** : I'll go change right away.

_**PropertyOfSaiharaShuichi is offline** _

**PropertyOfOumaKokichi** : I owe you one

**PianoFreak** : np Saihara :)

_**Avocado Man is online** _

**Avocado Man** : GUYS NAGITO IS FIGHTING TENKO AND HIMIKO

**PianoFreak** : wtf why?!

**Avocado Man** : He accidently pushed Himiko and Tenko proceeded to charge at him and this is amazing.

**Mom** : Where is Shinguji-san?

**Avocado Man** : He's watching with me

**Avocado Man** : Half the class is here and everyone's taking bets.

**Avocado Man** : My money's on the girls.

**Mom** : I can't with you guys anymore.

**PropertyOfOumaKokichi** : Why is everyone such a disaster?

**PianoFreak** : That's just how we roll 

**Avocado Man** : OH SH-T

**Avocado Man** : Gonta showed up and tried to stop the fight and Nagito punched him by accident

**Avocado Man** : Literally everyone but me and Miu just stepped into the fray.

**Avocado Man** : Hoshi just decked Nagito screaming 'For Gonta!'

**Avocado Man** : Oh god now everyone's screaming For Gonta

**Avocado Man:** This is rich I'm screaming

**PianoFreak** : I'm gonna go get Mikan and the school nurse.

**PianoFreak** : We're gonna need it

**Avocado Man** : Oh god Maki accidently decked Angie and now they're fighting.

**Avocado Man** : Kaito picked Angie up and threw her.

**Avocado Man** : HE YEETED ANGIE GUYS

**Mom** : I am going to go assist the nurses

_**Mom and 1 other is offline** _

_**PropertyOfSaiharaShuchi is online** _

**PropertyOfSaiharaShuichi** : **@SuddenlyRich** WHY ARE THERE FIVE THOUSAND FUCKING FURBYS IN THE HALL WAYS

**SuddenlyRich** : They're my children

_**PropertyOfSaiharaShuichi has changed their name to BigAngryGay** _

**BigAngryGay** : I'm literally gonna stab you if I catch you

_**PropertyOfOumaKokichi has changed their name to BigAngryGay'sBF** _

**BigAngryGay'sBF** : Miu seriously wtf

**SuddenlyRich** : Hisssss

_**SuddenlyRich has gone offline** _

**Avocado Man** : Ok the fights over and everyone is being screamed at by Hajime.

**BigAngryGay** : Tell him to stab Miu if he sees her.

**Avocado Man** : Ok I'm gonna go assist with damage control

**BigAngryGay'sBF** : I'm gonna stop Kokichi from killing Miu.

_**Avocado Man and 2 others are offline** _   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is kinda crazy and all over the place 
> 
> Also, I'm going to be writing two oneshots that are gonna involve Hurt/Comfort and Space Idiot so look out for those ;) 
> 
> TooManySadGays  
> Rantarou| Avacado Man  
> Miu| SuddebkyRich  
> Kiibo| Ro-boy  
> Himiko| ~MAAAGIC~  
> Tenko| SadLesbian  
> Gonta| MustProtect  
> Kirumi| Mom  
> Korekiyo| Dad  
> Hoshi| CatLover  
> Shuichi| BigAngryGay'sBF  
> Tsumugi| JAPANESEWEABOO  
> Maki| SHSLEDGELORD  
> Kaede| PianoFreak  
> Kaito| AstroBoy  
> Angie| AtuaWillsIt  
> Kokichi| BigAngryGay   
> Nagito| ILoveHope  
> Hajime| Hope
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> BIBIBI| Kaede  
> Detective Bi| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> Gay Crisis  
> GayMildAnxiety| Kokichi  
> HurriGAY Tenko| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> IDidntAskForThisLife| Maki
> 
> ,


	11. Chapter 11: Detention Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SadLesbian: BTW, where's Gonta?
> 
> AtuaWillsIt: He's visiting Tsmugi at her place :)
> 
> SadLesbian: He's such a good person. He's the least degenerate male here!
> 
> BigAngryGay'sBF: Whose the most?
> 
> SadLesbian: Ouma
> 
> In which almost everyone gets detention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I powered through this for y'all I hope you like it

  
_**TooManySadGays**_  
 _ **4:35 pm**_  
  
 _ **BigAngryGay has changed the changed the chat name to Detention Squad**_  
  
 **Mom** : How on *earth* did all of you get detention? What did you do?!  
  
 **Dad** : I sincerely believe that refusing to take my mask off is not worthy of a detention.   
  
**Avocado** **Man** : I punched Monotaro-san during PE lol  
  
 **Dad** : Rantarou why did you do that?  
  
 **Avocado** **Man** : IDK Kork I just don't have any impulse control rn.   
  
**BigAngryGay** : Y'all are on first name basis now? When did that happen?  
  
 **Avocado** **Man** : IDK it just kinda did? Y'all call Tenko by her first name so :/  
  
 **BigAngryGay** : You right. Lmao sorry, Mom I flipped my math teacher the bird and called her some not nice names so now I gotta serve detention today. It's boooring, but at least my lovely Shumai is here!  
  
 **BigAngryGay'sBF** : I tried to make Kokichi apologize and she yelled at me too;;;;;;;  
  
 **CatLover** : I uh  
  
 **Dad** : Hoshi what did you do  
  
 **CatLover** : I snuck my cat into science-  
  
 **Dad** : GDI Hoshi  
  
 **Mom** : I suppose that's not the worse thing you've ever done  
  
 **SuddenlyRich** : I..uh, so I scared Monokuma-sama with my furbies so I'm gonna have detention for a month  
  
 **BigAngryGay** : Its kARMA  
  
 **SuddenlyRich** : Shuddup you fucking twink  
  
 **BigAngryGay** : LMAOOOO  
  
 **Ro-boy** : I don't know why I have detention. Usami-sama just called my name;;;  
  
 **PianoFreak** : Sorry, I must've done the papers wrong-  
  
 **PianoFreak** : I don't have detention suckers  
  
 **AtuaWillsIt** : I could change that!  
  
 **PianoFreak** : What does that mean Angie?  
  
 **AtuaWillsIt** : You'll see...  
  
 **PianoFreak** : HEYYYY MOM DO YOU WANT TO GO GET DINNER WITH ME?!  
  
 **Mom** : I suppose.  
  
 **PianoFreak** : Ok meet me outside!  
  
 _ **PianoFreak and 1 other has left the chatroom** _  
  
**AtuaWillsIt** : Drat! I hoped that would work;;;  
  
 **SadLesbian** : I swear you guys put your phones away you'll get another detention  
  
 **~MAAAGIC~** : Don't tell me what to do   
  
**SadLesbian** : Himiko we're in the same detention room I'll throw my book at you  
  
 **~MAAAGIC~** : Try me lol  
  
 **SadLesbian** : Nah no thanks lol  
  
 **SadLesbian** : BTW, where's Gonta?  
  
 **AtuaWillsIt** : He's visiting Tsmugi at her place :)  
  
 **SadLesbian** : He's such a good person. He's the least degenerate male here!  
  
 **BigAngryGay'sBF** : Whose the most?  
  
 **SadLesbian** : Ouma  
  
 **BigAngryGay** : :(((  
  
 **BigAngryGay'sBF** : It's ok Kokichi, I still like you  
  
 **BigAngryGay** : I suppose that will suffice.  
  
 **BigAngryGay'sBF** : Kokichi...  
  
 **BigAngryGay** : Just kidding my beloved Shumai! I have to go back to serving detention. See you later  
  
 **BigAngryGay'sBF** : We're in the same room.  
  
 **BigAngryGay** : I know.  
  
 **Avocado** **Man** : Lmao u 2 are so goy  
  
 **BigAngryGay** : Goy  
  
 **Dad** : Goy  
  
 **SuddenlyRich** : Goy  
  
 **SadLesbian** : Goy  
  
 **~MAAAGIC~** : Goy  
  
 **Ro-boy** : Goy  
  
 **Astroboy** : Goy  
  
 **SHSLEDGELORD** : Goy  
  
 **AtuaWillsIt** : Goy  
  
 **BigAngryGay'sBF** : Goy  
  
 **Avocado Man** : A guy makes ONE typo   
  
**Dad** : To be fair, you make a lot of typos  
  
 **Avocado** **Man** : I won't stand for this slander any longer!!!!!  
  
 **SHSLEDGELORD** : Suck it up and quit your whining  
  
 **Avocado** **Man** : SPACE NERD CALL OFF UR BITCH   
  
**Astroboy** : EXCUSE ME  
  
 **Avocado** **Man** : Its a meme dont kill me  
  
 **SHSLEDGELORD** : Kill him  
  
 **Astroboy** : On it  
  
 _ **Astroboy has gone offline**_  
  
 **Avocado** **Man** : HAH! I'm in detention, he can't touch me!  
  
 **SHSLEDGELORD** : He'll wait  
  
 **Avocado Man:**  
  
 **Avocado Man** : KORK COME SAVE ME PLEASE  
  
 **Dad** :  
  
 **Dad** :  
  
 _ **Dad is offline**_  
  
 **Avocado** **Man** : What wait nooooo  
  
 **CatLover** : Ok since no one else here is gonna say this, I will. Turn off your phones guys we don't need more detentions.  
  
 **~MAAAGIC~** : Ok  
  
 **SadLesbian** : I   
  
**SadLesbian** : I SAID THAT EARLIER  
  
 **BigAngryGay** : No one cares   
  
**SuddenlyRich** : OOF  
  
 **SadLesbian is offline**  
  
 **BigAngryGay'sBF** : You're apologizing later Kokichi  
  
  
 **BigAngryGay** : Fiiiiine.  
  
 _ **BigAngryGay and 9 others are offline.**_  
  
  
 _ **Himiko Yumeno >>>K1B0**_  
 _ **8:30 pm**_  
  
 **Himiko Yumeno:** I need help  
  
 **K1B0** : What do you require Yumeno-san?  
  
 **Himiko Yumeno** : So uh, if you haven't guessed, I kinda maybe sorta might have a super tiny not important at all crush on Tenko?  
  
 **K1B0** : None of those adjectives are correct, but continue.   
  
**Himiko** **Yumeno** : And I was thinking about telling her?  
  
 **Himiko** **Yumeno** : But is that even a good idea?  
  
 **Himiko Yumeno** : What if I ruin our friendship? What do we do if it doesn't work out? Then what do I do?  
  
 **K1B0** : Yumeno-san, I say go for it.  
  
 **K1B0** : Trust me, you don't want to live with that regret. I promise, if you don't you'll spend too many hours wondering 'what if".  
  
 **K1B0** : Trust me, that sucks  
  
 **Himiko Yumeno** : Thanks Kiibo. And uh, you ok buddy?'  
  
 **K1B0** : Perfectly. Why do you ask?  
  
 **Himiko Yumeno** : I don't know. You just feel..off today.  
  
 **K1B0** :I promise you, I'm ok.  
  
 **Himiko Yumeno** : If you say so. Talk to you tommorow?  
  
 **K1B0** : Of course!  
  
 _ **K1B0 is offline.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petition to make Goy and official meme?
> 
> Detention Squad  
> Rantarou| Avacado Man  
> Miu| SuddebkyRich  
> Kiibo| Ro-boy  
> Himiko| ~MAAAGIC~  
> Tenko| SadLesbian  
> Gonta| MustProtect  
> Kirumi| Mom  
> Korekiyo| Dad  
> Hoshi| CatLover  
> Shuichi| BigAngryGay'sBF  
> Tsumugi| JAPANESEWEABOO  
> Maki| SHSLEDGELORD  
> Kaede| PianoFreak  
> Kaito| AstroBoy  
> Angie| AtuaWillsIt  
> Kokichi| BigAngryGay  
> Nagito| ILoveHope  
> Hajime| Hope
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> BIBIBI| Kaede  
> Detective Bi| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> Gay Crisis  
> GayMildAnxiety| Kokichi  
> HurriGAY Tenko| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> IDidntAskForThisLife| Maki
> 
> ,


	12. Chapter 12: Ouma You Need To Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SadLesbian and 11 others are offline
> 
> SuddenlyRich: It's always me;;;
> 
>  
> 
> Things happen and Miu is once again gently bullied ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deleted the PSA's because the odd chapter numbers were bothering me
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> The chapters kinda short but I wanted to get this out today

_**Detention Squad** _   
_**8:30 am** _

**~MAAAGIC~:** Who stole my hat?

 **BigAngryGay** : I wonder who it could be?

 **BigAngryGay'sBF** : My hat is gone as well. Kokichi, please return it.

 **BigAngryGay** : How do you know I took it?

 **BigAngryGay'sBF** : Because you're the only one who can get into my room at night without breaking the lock.

 **BigAngryGay** : Ok fiine. I took it...In fact, everybody should find something of there's missing.

 **AtuaWillsIt** : Did Ouma take my favorite paintbrush? Really?

 **BigAngryGay** : Oops, sorrry! If you guys want your things back, you'll have to find them! I've hidden them in places that hold significance! You'll have to answer some very important questions ;)

 **BigAngryGay'sBF** : ISTG if my hat is in your room I'll scream.

 **BigAngryGay** : Nah, I wouldn't make you walk through that minefield! It's way too messy;;; You can find it somewhere else important though!

 **BigAngryGay'sBF** : @Everyone welp c'mon guys lets start looking

 **SadLesbian** : I will break your spine you degenerate male! That paper is due on Monday and stealing my computer is NOT COOL

 **~MAAAGIC~** : Ouma you're gonna get yelled at by Mom

 **BigAngryGay** : What makes you say that? Maybe she helped!

 **Dad** : That is highly unlikely. Tojo is much more mature than that. Also, I have no clue why you stole my notebook. It's almost not worth the effort to retrieve

 **Avocado Man** : I just want to know how he stole my whole bed. Like, c'mon man. You go way to far for your pranks

 **BigAngryGay** : I tricked Gonta into helping me move it

 **SuddenlyRich** : You little abortion I'm gonna throttle u

 **BigAngryGay** ; Whatever Miu, All I took from you was *a* furby.

 **SuddenlyRich** : Everyone misses Edward!

 **BigAngryGay** : _You named it_

 **Ro-boy** : Ouma this isn't funny how'd you even get my leg off

 **BigAngryGay** : Uh

 **BigAngryGay** : I stole your backpack the leg wasn't me

 **Ro-boy** : Then who took my leg?!?!

 **Astroboy** : Uh, one of the second years was by your dorm earlier. I think his name is Panta or something?

 **SHSLEDGELORD** : It's Souda Kaito

 **BigAngryGay** : Ok so I guess we have to make a small detour while y'all search so we can get Kiibs leg back.

 **Ro-boy** : Don't call me that

 **CatLover** : Jokes on you I'm not gonna do shit I have so many of those hats

 **BigAngryGay:Shit** I forgot

 **CatLover** : Fuck you and suck a dick

_**CatLover is offline** _

**BigAngryGay** : :"(

 **PianoFreak** : Ouma how'd you take my whole ass piano I have a recital tonight gdi

 **SHSLEDGELORD** : I'm gonna fucking kill you you gremlin

 **Astroboy** : dude wtf

 **Avocado Man** : Let's meet in the common room and search from there?

 **Dad** : Agreed.

_**Dad and 11 others are offline** _

  
_**Detention Squad** _   
_**3:45 pm** _

**SuddenlyRich** : How did you get Edward in the gutter?

 **BigAngryGay** : How'd you get your mind in the gutter?

 **SuddenlyRich** : You're lucky Saihara made Maki promise not to kill you

 **SHSLEDGELORD** : also, don't handle my guns without supervision Ouma. Even if you were just transporting them, you could've seriously hurt yourself or someone else.

 **Astroboy** : Just stop stealing my jacket you ass

 **BigAngryGay** : No promises?

 **SadLesbian** : Why was my laptop in Himiko's room?

 **~MAAAGIC~** : Why was my hat in Tenkos room.

 **BigAngryGay** : Guys don't be thick you know why I hid then where I did

 **Ro-boy** : Souda bedazzled my leg as a joke well the jokes on him I look fabulous.

 **SuddenlyRich** :...Want me to help you get them off?

 **Ro-boy** : yes please;;

 **SuddenlyRich** : I'm coming

_**Mom is online** _

Dad: Ah, Tojo, you're here. Where have you **been** all day?

 **Mom** : I've been visiting Tsmugi with Gonta.

 **Avocado Man** : Mom is the best guys

 **Mom** : Also, if you're still looking for any of your things, I can help.

 **Dad** : It's just my notebook, and I don't really care too much.

 **Mom** : It's in the kitchen, under the potted plant by the window where you accidently fell out of during a confrontation with Ouma last month

 **Dad** : How did you-

 **Dad** : No.

 **Dad** : You didn't

 **Mom** : Perhaps I was involved in some aspects of this particular prank.

 **Avocado Man** : OH MY GOD

 **AtuaWillsIt** : I'm so confused what just happened.

 **PianoFreak** : We just got owned by our own mum that's what happened

 **AtuaWillsIt** : I..I'm gonna go pray

_**AtuaWillsIt is offline** _

**Astroboy** : Everything I know is a lie

 **BigAngryGay'sBF** : Ouma the fact that you hung my hat from the door of the bathroom we kinda ended up at where I asked you on a date is both really sweet and kinda fucking unsanitary that door knob is gotta be gross af

 **BigAngryGay** : Yeah probably should of thought of that. I guess you'll have to wash it

 **PianoFreak** : was this whole damn prank just an excuse for you to be gross with your boyfriend gdi

BigAngryGay: Nah, it was mostly spawned out of my need to steal a furby and it snowballed

 **SHSLEDGELORD** : Sooo, the whole thing's Miu's fault?

 **Astroboy** : Yep. Let's agree to all blame Miu for this.

 **Dad** : Yes, I like this option

 **Mom** : I suppose it's ok

 **SuddenlyRich** : GUYS WHY ME

 **SadLesbian** : It's ok Miu, I'll support you!

 **~MAAAGIC~** : We don't stan Miu

 **SadLesbian** : Oh oops I changed my mind your a heathen Miu

 **SuddenlyRich** : ;-;

_**SadLesbian and 11 others are offline** _

**SuddenlyRich** : It's always me;;;

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No UN changes this time so I didn't feel like copypasting anything!


	13. Chapter 13: Happy Birth Succi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a cute little birthday chapter guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so much shorter than usual guys. But I've got plans this afternoon and I wanted to get this up today, ya feel me?
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ANd sorry the birthday chapter is late;;;

  
_**Shuichi Birthday Planning Committee**_  
 _ **6:30 am**_  
  
 _ **Tojo Kirumi has added 13 others to the chat**_  
  
 **Tojo Kirumi:** Hello everyone. We need to get preparations made for the party. Sadly, Shirogane cannot make it, as she isn't leaving her father's house till Thursday. She does, however, send her dearest wishes to all of us.  
  
 **Akamatsu Kaede:** I hope she's doing ok!   
  
**Tojo Kirumi** : She's coping, as she put it.  
  
 **Momota Kaito** : I'm taking Saihara out for breakfast, so you guys ought to be ready when we get back.   
  
**Ouma Kokichi:** I've got to finish his gift. I had to let it cool overnight.  
  
 **Hoshi Ryoma:** What did you make exactly?  
  
 **Ouma Kokichi:** giantchocolateshuichi.jpg   
  
**Hoshi** **Ryoma** : That image is cursed ouma   
  
**Ouma** **Kokichi** : I didn't want to get him something boring! That would just be rude to my beloved!  
  
 **Iruma** **Miu** : Yo momma you need help with the cake?  
  
 **Tojo Kirumi:** No, I can handle it. Also, Iruma-san, do not bring a single Furby to the party.   
  
**Iruma Miu** : Uh, I'm gonna bring my furbabies. C'mon Mom, they're not hurting anyone;  
  
 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Miu. If I see a single Furby outside of your lab for the next 20 hours I will personally make your life miserable   
  
**Iruma Miu** : Fine, Fine!  
  
 **Momota** **Kaito** : Saihara is in my car and we're about to head out. Y'all have got 6 hours to pull this off, you guys.  
  
 **Harukawa** **Maki** : Ok, I got a ladder from the 77th class so I'm going to start hanging these weird streamers Amami bought.  
  
 **Amami** **Rantarou** : Those streamers are amazing.  
  
 **Harukawa** **Maki** : Half of them have small 420 Blaze-its written all over them. It's like you *want* to get us all suspended.   
  
**Amami** **Rantarou** : I would never!   
  
**Chabishira** **Tenko** : Kaede do you need help with your Piano?   
  
**Akamatsu** **Kaede** : Yes, if you wouldn't mind!   
  
**Chabishira** **Tenko** : I'm on it!   
  
**Shinguji** **Korekiyo** : I've got Teruteru's money. I'll swing by his lab and get the food he prepared.   
  
**Gokuharu** **Gonta** : Gonta has to get Saihara's gift ready!

  
 **Yonga** **Angie** : I'm setting up the tables and Stuff.

 **Himiko**   **Yumeno** : I'm getting dishes real quick 

  
 **Amami** **Rantaro** : Ok team, disband!   
  
_**Amami Rantaro and 13 others are offline.**_  
  
  
~Chatfic to writing oooooh~   
  
As Kaito's car came to a stop just outside the building, Shuichi pulled himself from the leather seats to unbuckle. It was hot today, at least, for August, and he desperately wanted to go back o the air-conditioned Hall's he was so familiar with. Despite it being a "school day", Kaito had convinced the staff to let them leave before lunch.   
  
Kaito always did nice things for his birthday. Today was no exception. They went and got breakfast at his favorite place, and then went for a walk in the park. To people watch of course. There were always so many interesting stories to think up when they looked at strangers.  
  
Today there was a lady walking 7 cats, and a man who appeared to be selling homemade corn. Not homegrown, homemade. The corn was crudely painted wood wrapped in construction paper. It was laughable, how badly they were made.   
  
"Ready to head in?" Came Kaito's voice from the front seat. He heard a click which indicated that Kaito had just unbuckled. "Yep." He replied, moving to open his door.  
  
  
The two of them stepped out of the car onto the hot road. Even through his shoes, he could feel the heat of the asphalt. Kaito locked up his car, and the two of them headed inside.  
  
They went back to the office, having to sign in their off-campus passes. All the while, Kaito made small talk. And not the good kind. The kind that made you want to surgically remove the other person's lips.  
  
Kaito lead him somewhere else afterwards. He was quiet now, and he seemed to be getting impatient, judging by the way he was walking. They stopped in front of one of the larger storage rooms. Kaito motioned for him to enter.  
  
Feeling along the walls, he flipped the light switch. 14 voices all chimed out 'Happy Birthday' at once.  
  
A smile formed on Shuichi's face, and he shook his head. "Thank you, everyone, this is really nice of you! And good job guys, you managed to surprise me this year." He said.   
  
Kaede immediately came to pull him over. There was a table with some gifts and another with what looked like a nice meal. He smiled to himself.   
  
And then he saw it.  
  
"Who made a giant statue of me out of chocolate?"


	14. Chapter 14: I Hate This Family Sometimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF tHIS IS GONNA PISS SOME PEOPLE OFF 
> 
> I'm prepared

  
_**Detention Squad**_  
 _ **5:00 pm**_  
  
 **BigAngryGay** : So Miu, why is there a pile of Furby's attempting to form some kind of cursed Voltron in the common room?  
  
 **SuddenlyRich** : Because I can make them form a Furby Voltron? Duh?  
  
 **Avocado** **Man** : It's like you want to drive us all insane  
  
 **SuddenlyRich** : That's the plan!   
  
**CatLover** : Warning, the big one has a flamethrower. Nearly burnt Nagito to a crisp.  
  
 **BigAngryGay'sBF** : Please stop bullying Nagito  
  
 **CatLover** : I wasn't bullying him, I was using him to defeat my greatest enemy.  
  
 **BigAngryGay** : The giant Furby is your greatest enemy?  
  
 **CatLover** : I will defeat it.  
  
 **SadLesbian** : Just pull a Thanos and dust it!  
  
 **Mom** : Chabishira that was not a good idea  
  
 **Dad** : May you rest in piece  
  
 **SadLesbian** : ???  
  
 **Astroboy** : EXCUSE ME THAT JOKE WAS NOT FUNNY TAKE IT BACK  
  
 **SadLesbian** : I'm not scared of that no good degenerate space idiot  
  
 **SHSLEDGELORD** : He's not who you should be worried about  
  
 **SadLesbian** : Fight me Maki I beat you last time and I'll do it again.  
  
 **SHSLEDGELORD** : With pleasure  
  
 **PianoFreak** : No you guys  
  
 **SadLesbian** : But Kaede!  
  
 **PianoFreak** : I said no   
  
**SadLesbian** : Fine  
  
 **~MAAAGIC~** : You shouldn't tell people what to do Kaede  
  
 **PianoFreak** : Himiko STFU  
  
 **~MAAAGIC~** : Oh ok  
  
 **MustProtect** : Why is everyone fighting?  
  
 **AtuaWillsIt** : Gonta everyone always fights   
  
**MustProtect** : Gonta still do not like it   
  
**AtuaWillsIt** : It's ok Gonta, just relax!   
  
**MustProtect** : Gonta will :/  
  
 **BigAngryGay** : Hey everyone, who's the best Marvel superhero?  
  
 **Mom** : Why would you do that Ouma?  
  
 **Dad** : I'm bowing out of this discussion because I value my sanity.  
  
 _ **Dad is offline**_  
  
 **BigAngryGay'sBF** : It's Thor. There's no argument here guys, he's a *literal* god.  
  
 **MustProtect** : Gonta likes Spider-Man!  
  
 **PianoFreak** : Pure Spider Boy and Pure Bug Boy? Valid.  
  
 _ **Avocado Man has changed MustProtect's name to PureSpiderBoy**_  
  
 **PureSpiderBoy** : :D  
  
 **Avocado** **Man** : I like Deadpool but I will admit that Spider-Man is best boy   
  
**PianoFreak** : Black Widow anyone?  
  
 **SuddenlyRich** : HEck yEAH she slays my heart whenever I see her  
  
 **SuddenlyRich** : I'd let her poison me ;)))  
  
 **PianoFreak** : This is why we all bully you Miu  
  
 **SuddenlyRich** : :(((  
  
 **BigAngryGay** : Unpopular Opinion: Loki is the best Marvel superhero  
  
 **BigAngryGay'sBF** : I'd tell you to go screw yourself but 1. I like you and 2. A certain someone would make a joke about that COUGHCOUGHMIUCOUGHCOUGH  
  
 **SuddenlyRich** : MOOOM! Tell them to be nice :(((  
  
 **Mom** : Oh god no I am not getting wrapped into this   
  
**Mom** : Discourse is not my cup of tea  
  
 **Mom** : I'm going back to work  
  
 _ **Mom is offline**_  
  
 _ **Ro-boy is online**_  
  
 **Ro-boy:** How did you guys manage to drive them away already?  
  
 **Astroboy** : Yo Kiib0 who do you like?  
  
 **Ro-boy:** That is none of your business! How dare you ask me such personal information! This is Robophobia! I have feelings as well!  
  
 **Astroboy** :  
  
 **Astroboy** : _Scroll up Kiibo_  
  
 **Ro-boy** : Oh. I like Vision personally.  
  
 **BigAngryGay** : LAME! Don't choose the robot just because u are 1!!!  
  
 **Ro-boy** : Your username is incorrect. You are in fact, very small.  
  
 **BigAngryGay** :   
  
**SadLesbian** : Wow Kiibo is straight up mean today  
  
 **Ro-boy** : Fuck Ouma   
  
**BigAngryGay** : Sheesh what did I do?;;;  
  
 **Ro-boy** : You were blatantly robophobic!  
  
 **BigAngryGay** : Still!!  
  
 _ **Avocado Man has changed BigAngryGay's name to SmolGayBoi**_  
  
 _ **Avocado Man has changed BigAngryGay'sBF to DetectTheSmolGayBois**_  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** : _I will kill you_   
  
**Avocado** **Man** : IF you can reach me  
  
 **SmolGayBoy** : Hnnnnngh  
  
 **DetectTheSmolGayBois** : I am happy with this change thanks  
  
 **SadLesbian** : I think Grimora is cool!  
  
 **CatLover** : I like Iron Man  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** : Basic  
  
 **CatLover** : Sorry, didn't think we were talking about you  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** :   
  
**CatLover** : ::fingerguns::  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** : At least I'm not short  
  
 **CatLover** : Boy look in the mirror  
  
 **SadLesbian** : He can't, it would break  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** : @Mom MOOOMMMMM e veryo ne is bullying mE  
  
 **SuddenlyRich** : Welcome to the club   
  
**SmolGayBoi** : I do not want to be associated with you!  
  
 **SuddenlyRich** : Too bad!  
  
 **AtuaWillsIt** : I haven't seen any of the Marvel movies!  
  
 **PianoFreak** : w h a t  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** : Unacceptable!  
  
 **SadLesbian** : You, me, this weekend, my dorm. We are binging all the movies  
  
 **~MAAAGIC~** : I want in.  
  
 **SadLesbian** : DOne deal. No one else.  
  
 **PureSpiderBoy** : Gonta can lend his copy of SpiderMan!  
  
 **SadLesbian** : And Gonta. No one else  
  
 **PianoFreak** : Gonta is everyone's exception  
  
 **SHSLEDGELORD** : I like Dr.Strange  
  
 **Astroboy** : Ditto   
  
**SmolGayBoi** : I'd say something but I value my life  
  
 **SHSLEDGELORD** : Wise choice.  
  
 **~MAAAGIC~** ; I like Rocket!  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** : Ok no, I'm sorry but Rocket does not count as a superhero.  
  
 **~MAAAGIC~** : yes he does!  
  
 **SadLesbian** : I'm sorry but he really doesn't   
  
**~MAAAGIC~** : HE DOES  
  
 **Ro-boy** : I'm sorry but he doesn't  
  
 **~MAAAGIC~:** DID YOU GUYS WATCH THE MOVIES?  
  
 **AtuaWillsIt** : No  
  
 **~MAAAGIC~** : That's it, everyone! The common room now! We are watching the movies again because I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS SLANDER  
  
 **SHSLEDGELORD** : We'll humor you  
  
 _ **~MAAAGIC~ is offline**_  
  
 **Astroboy** : I can tell we're not sleeping tonight;;  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** : #NosleepSquad2K18  
  
 _ **SmolGayBoi and 11 others are offline**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I promise I'll use the Gay Crisis and the Disaster Bi chats more soon;;
> 
> Detention Squad  
> Rantarou| Avacado Man  
> Miu| SuddenlyRich  
> Kiibo| Ro-boy  
> Himiko| ~MAAAGIC~  
> Tenko| SadLesbian  
> Gonta| PureSpiderBoy  
> Kirumi| Mom  
> Korekiyo| Dad  
> Hoshi| CatLover  
> Shuichi| DetectTheSmolGayBois  
> Tsumugi| JAPANESEWEABOO  
> Maki| SHSLEDGELORD  
> Kaede| PianoFreak  
> Kaito| AstroBoy  
> Angie| AtuaWillsIt  
> Kokichi| SmolGayBoi  
> Nagito| ILoveHope  
> Hajime| Hope
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> BIBIBI| Kaede  
> Detective Bi| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> Gay Crisis  
> GayMildAnxiety| Kokichi  
> HurriGAY Tenko| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> IDidntAskForThisLife| Maki


	15. Chapter 15: Maki Can't Say No to This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BIBIBI: and you, as a police detective to be, let him do that
> 
> Detective Bi: I don't let Ouna do anything. He does it and I deal with the aftermath.
> 
> MagicBi: Accurate
> 
> This might be just a bit too menu for you all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't tell by the title, this is going to reference Hamilton a bit. I guess maybe some spoilers if you really could call them that?

_**Detention Squad** _

_**9:30 am** _

**PianoFreak** : Hey, can someone please change the chat name? It doesn't make sense anymore.

**DetectTheSmolGayBois** : I have an Idea

_**DetectTheSmolGayBois has changed the chat name to 16+ Trainwrecks** _

**PianoFreak** : It's perfect

**SHSHLEDGELORD** : Thanks I hate it

**PianoFreak** : Did you just meme?

**SHSLEDGELORD** : No I didn't what are you talking about?

**PianoFreak** : You just memed not even 30 seconds ago

**SHSLEDGELORD** : I don't remember that.

**PianoFreak** : Nevermind. I gotta pay attention in class before Usami-sama kills me

**SHSLEDGELORD** : You do you. See you later

_**PianoFreak and 2 others are offline.** _

  
_**Disaster Bi's** _   
_**10:00 am** _

**StarBi** : Hey guys what movies are playing this weekend?

**BIBIBI** : There's a horror movie I think.

**MagicBi** : that chick flick is playing! Tenko and I went to see it, it was pretty good!

**Detective Bi** : There's the new action thriller that came out. Ouma bootlegged it so he didn't have to pay movie theatre prices;;;

**BIBIBI** : and you, as a police detective to be, let him do that

**Detective Bi:** I don't let Ouna do anything. He does it and I deal with the aftermath.

**MagicBi** : Accurate

**BiGoneWild** : Kaito I'm not sure Maki likes movies. Plus, that's kinda a cliche first date.

**StarBi** : How do you know I'm going with anyone?

**BiGoneWild** : Kaito, you've said it yourself that irs pathetic to go to a movie alone, which is false btw, and if you were gonna ask anyone else you would've done it in main. You didn't, which leads me to believe you don't want someone to see it

**StarBi** : Gdi Miu stop being smart

**BiGoneWild** : Fuck you and no

**MagicBi** : Well, I hope she says yes and doesn't crush all your hopes and dreams!

**StarBi** : Thanks I hate it

**BIBIBI** : !!!!!

**Detective Bi:** !!!!!!

**StarBi** : What is it you two?

**BIBIBI** : Nothing

**DetectiveBi** : Nothing

**StarBi** : Shit I got caught I'm going back to class

**Detective Bi** : Have fun!

_**Detective Bi and 4 others are offline** _

  
_**16+ Trainwrecks** _   
_**12:30** _

**Avocado Man** : Hey **@mom** how's Tsmugi doing?

**Mom** : She's doing as well as she can be at this time. She's coming back tommorow.

**Avocado Man** : That's good.

**Dad** : The chat has been awfully quiet today.

**Mom** : I suspect it's because the teachers have been cracking down hard on cell phone use.

**AtuaWillsIt** : You can blame the 78th for that. They got caught using their phones to coordinate a huge prank on the staff

**SmolGayBoi** : They're smart people :)

**DetectTheSmolGayBois** : Don't encourage them Kokichi;;

**CatLover** : Miu hasn't been on all day.

**CatLover** : She's planning something.

**Ro-boy** : Considering I am sitting next to her while she cry's over the Bachelor, I'm not sure she is

**SadLesbian** : How'd you get roped into that?

**Ro-boy** : She threatened to take my limbs off while I was charging and I can't not take that seriously.

**Astroboy** : Oof

**SHSLEDGELORD** : Why not ask one of the girls? In pretty sure Himiko would've watched it with her

**~MAAAGIC~:** I like to make fun of the show.

**PianoFreak** : That's why she didn't invite you. Anyways guys, who wants to play a fun little game?

**Avocado Man** : I'm not sure

**PianoFreak** : Who can use the most Hamilton Quotes! One point for each quote, who ever uses the most *in context* quotes wins!

**Dad** : What's the prize?

**PianoFreak** : You guys are spared from the next prank Ouma decides to pull

**SmolGayBoi** : So I guess I have to win now.

**PianoFreak** : If Ouma wins we won't say anything mean to him for 2 days!

**PureSpiderBoy** : :) Gonta like Hamilton!

**SadLesbian** : I'm gonna win! Just you wait, just you wait!

**PianoFreak** : Tenkos on the board with one point!

**SHSLEDGELORD** : Have fun with this, I'm not joining in.

**Astroboy** : Cmon Maki, it's fun!

**SHSLEDGELORD** : No, no it's not.

**Astroboy** : :(

**Avocado Man** : Guys we better hurry lunch is almost over!

**Dad** : Disband.

_**Dad and 14 others are offline** _

_**16+ Disasters** _   
_**3:30 pm** _

**PureSpiderBoy** : Gonta is very disappointed in Amami-san!

**Avocado Man** : Oh shit that stings

**Astroboy** : Fuck. What'd I miss? What'd I miss?

**PianoFreak** : One point to Kaito!

**Avocado Man: @Dad** I got sort out of sorts with a buddy of yours. I may have punched him, it's a blur sir. He handles the financials?

**Dad** : You punched the Bursar?

**Avocado Man** : Yes!

**PianoFreak** : One point to Amami, one point to Shinguji!

**DetextTheSmolGayBois** : Oh my God did you punch Togami-san just so you could make that joke

**Avocado Man** : I will neither confirm nor deny that.

**SmolGayBoi** : Ah c'mon Shumai, it's a perfectly reasonable thing to do! After All: When you got skin in the game, you stay in the game. But you don't get a win unless you play in the game.

**PianoFreak** : One point to Ouma!

**SuddenlyRich** : Fuck that was a good song.

**CatLover** : Miu don't speak about Hamilton. You don't deserve to.

**SuddenlyRich** : I've literally seen a live production

**CatLover** : You keep building Furby Voltrons. Sorry, but no true fan of Hamilton likes those things.

**AtuaWillsIt: r/gatekeeping**

**PianoFreak** : Angie you know what that is?

**AtuaWillsIt** : Reddit is fun to scroll through!

**PianoFreak** : Iconic

**SuddenlyRich** : Well, God help and Forgive Me. I wanna build something that gonna outlive me!

**PianoFreak** : 1 point to Miu

**~MAAAGIC~:** Hnnngh, this makes me want to listen to the soundtrack again. Tenko, wanna join?

**SadLesbian** : Heck yeah! Lemme get my copy of the soundtrack.

**~MAAAGIC~:** You bought a CD?

**SadLesbian** : Yep!

**~MAAAGIC~** : Do you even have a CD player?

**SadLesbian** : My laptop has one!

**~MAAAGIC~** : Ah;

**~MAAAGIC~** : see you there then!

**SadLesbian** : Affirmative!

_**SadLesbian and 1 other is offline** _

**CatLover** : Tebko better not throw away her shot

**PianoFreak** ' I'll give you that one. 1 point to Hoshi!

**Avocado Man** : Tebko

**Dad** : Tebko

**SmolGayBoi** : Tebko

_**CatLover is offline** _

**SmolGayBoi** : Aww man!

_**Avocado Man has changed SadLesbian's name to Tebko** _

**Avocado Man** : My work here is done.

**SmolGayBoi** : So is Tebko the new goy?

**Avocado Man:** oh fuck you ouma

**SmolGayBoi** : Sorry, not interested!

**Avocado Man:** I hate you sometimes.

**SmolGayBoi** : I get that alot.

**DetectTheSmolGayBoi's** : Geez, Maki and Kaitp sure have been quiet.

**PianoFreak** : Right?

**Mom** : I wonder where they are.

**Ro-boy** : I can go look?

**Dad** : Don't bother, it's not worth it.

  
_**Momota Kaito >>>Harukawa Maki** _   
_**4:55** _

**Momota Kaito** : Hey look. You can ignore this if it's weird or whatever, but I was wondering if you maybe wanted to see a movie with me sometime? It can be anything since I don't have a preference for movie genres. Just, let me know if you're down

**Harukawa Maki:**

**Harukawa Maki** : How can I say no to this? I can't say no to this..

**Momota Kaito: I don't know whether to be happy you said yes or upset that you did so by quoting a song about a man cheating on his wife.**

**Harukawa Maki** : Both I guess. Don't ever tell Kaede about that, btw. I'll wring your neck if you do.

**Momota Kaito** : Gotcha. So, how about Saturday?

**Harukawa Maki** : That sounds good

**Momota Kaito** : So..yeah.

**Harukawa Maki** : Yeah.

**Momota Kaito:** See you later?

**Harukawa Maki:** See you later.

_**Disaster Bi's** _   
_**5:20** _

**StarBi** : GUESS WHOS GOT A DATE

**BiGoneWild** : Fuck now I owe people money.

**StarBi** : rude

**Detective Bi:** We're happy for you

**MagicBi** : Just know if you break her heart Tenko will probably kill you for being a degenarate

**StarBi** : Ik, Ik

**BIBIBI** : This calls for a celebration! Ice cream, my treat!!

**Detective Bi** : I can help pay If you want.

**BIBIBI** : I can handle it!

**Detective Bi:** Ok then!

_**BIBIBIBI and 4 others are offline.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you ask, Amami did end up winning. 
> 
>  
> 
> 16+ Trainwrecks  
> Rantarou| Avacado Man  
> Miu| SuddenlyRich  
> Kiibo| Ro-boy  
> Himiko| ~MAAAGIC~  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureSpiderBoy  
> Kirumi| Mom  
> Korekiyo| Dad  
> Hoshi| CatLover  
> Shuichi| DetectTheSmolGayBois  
> Tsumugi| JAPANESEWEABOO  
> Maki| SHSLEDGELORD  
> Kaede| PianoFreak  
> Kaito| AstroBoy  
> Angie| AtuaWillsIt  
> Kokichi| SmolGayBoi  
> Nagito| ILoveHope  
> Hajime| Hope
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> BIBIBI| Kaede  
> Detective Bi| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> Gay Crisis  
> GayMildAnxiety| Kokichi  
> HurriGAY Tenko| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> IDidntAskForThisLife| Maki
> 
> ,


	16. Chapter 16: War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GayMildAnxiety: Everyone time Gonta use's ':D' I gain a year on my lifespan.
> 
> TeddyBear: :D :D :D :D :D
> 
> GayMildAnxiety: PURE 
> 
> Everyone loves Gonta and that's the tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire chapter was a mistake but y'know It's worth it.
> 
> I memed a little as well

_**GayCrisis**_  
 _ **8:30 am**_  
  
 **GayMildAnxiety** : So uh, how's everyone doing today?  
  
 **IDidntAskForThisLife** : I'm doing okay. Why do you ask?  
  
 **GayMildAnxiety** : I dunno, I'm bored :/  
  
 **AtuasHelper** : Hi bored, I'm dad.   
  
**IDidntAskForThisLife** :   
  
**GayMildAnxiety** :  
  
 **HurriGAY Tenko** : No Angie. Just no  
  
 **TeddyBear** : Gonta thought it was funny! :D  
  
 **GayMildAnxiety** : Everyone time Gonta use's ':D' I gain a year on my lifespan.  
  
 **TeddyBear** : :D :D :D :D :D  
  
 **GayMildAnxiety** : PURE   
  
**HurriGay Tenko** : You are the only male I'd kill someone for.   
  
**IDidntAskForThisLife** : Mood, except maybe somebody else, would be there too  
  
 **GayMildAnxiety** : Maki everyone knows you're super into Kaito  
  
 **IDidntAskForThisLife** : He's **the** Bi Icon guys  
  
 **IDidntAskForThisLife** : Don't Tell him I said that   
  
**GayMildAnxiety** : Kaede would be offended you called him  **the** Bi Icon  
  
 **GayMildAnxiety** : Actually, I think you might be the only straight person here now that I think about it   
  
**IDidntAskForThisLife** : Angie?  
  
 **AtuasHelper** : Pansexual :3  
  
 **IDidntAskForThisLife** : Tsmugi and Kirumi?   
  
**HurriGAY Tenko** : Tsmugi is a lesbian and I'm pretty sure Kirumi is Demi Panro  
  
 **IDidntAskForThisLife** : Oh damn I am the only Hetero here  
  
 **IDidntAskForThisLife** : I don't...I don't like this.  
  
 **HurriGay Tenko** : I'm surprised too. You gave like, a huge Aro Ace vibe  
  
 **IDidntAskForThisLife** : I'm Ace but like..I like guys romantically so I guess I'm a hetero oof  
  
 **GayMildAnxiety** : But would that even count as Pure Heterosexuality if you aren't interested in dick?   
  
**HurriGay Tenko** : Stop it. Get some help.  
  
 **TeddyBear** : Class is about to start everyone!  
  
 **AtuasHelper** : Ok then, we should leave!  
  
 _ **TeddyBear and 4 others are offline** _  
  
  
_**Disaster Bis**_  
 _ **12:45 pm**_  
  
 **BIBIBI** : So, how's everyone's lunch?  
  
 **Detective Bi** : Kokichi fell asleep at the table again and I'm too scared to wake him-  
  
 **BIBIBI** : That actually kinda pure :3  
  
 **SpaceBi** : Oh so that's why you skipped out on training -_-  
  
 **Detective Bi:** I couldn't just _l_ _eave_  him here!  
  
 **MagicBi** : Because?  
  
 **Detective**   **Bi** : Every single person in this class and probably people outside of the class has a reason to mess with him   
  
**BiGoneWild** : Lmao ur right u shota twink  
  
 **Detective Bi** : Miu literally stay quiet   
  
**BiGoneWild** : Make me  
  
 **Detective Bi** : Kaede tell her to be quiet  
  
 **BIBIBI** : Miu be quiet  
  
 **BiGoneWild** : Ok  
  
 **MagicBi** : I? IS this lesbians?  
  
 **Detective Bi:** Stale memes are not allowed  
  
 **SpaceBi** : No memes are stale memes  
  
 **BiGoneWild** : All memes are stale memes :)  
  
 **BIBIBI** : STFU Lunch just ended get to class or you're all canceled  
  
 **SpaceBi** : OOOH NO! NOT CANCELLED!!!!!!!!  
  
 **Detective Bi:** Kaito ur canceled.  
  
 **SpaceBi** : :'''')  
  
 _ **SpaceBi and 4 others are offline**_  
  
  
 _ **16+ Trainwrecks**_  
 _ **2:30 pm**_  
  
 **JAPANESEWEABOO** : Hey guys, I'm finally back! what's happening  
  
 **ILoveHope** : So uh, the 78th and the 79th are having a war on the 4th floor, so avoid that :)  
  
 **JAPANESEWEABOO** : WHAT   
  
**SmolGayBoi** : Yeah I don't know how it started but it did. I'm watching, and Nagito is sitting with me.  
  
 **ILoveHope** : You want a play by play?   
  
**JAPANESEWEABOO** : I guess?  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** : So Teruteru is currently being thrown through the air like he weighs nothing. Oof he hit Chiaki. She looks pissssed lolol  
  
 **ILoveHope** : Hinata just decked Kaito so I think my boyfriend is going to die...  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** : OOF MAKI TACKLED HIM  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** : Tenko just fricking caught a sword in her bare hands like a bOSS  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** : Mikan is bandaging Sonia cause she got punched by Souda  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** : Souda has gone full anarchy. I think  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** : He just got thrown out the window by Miu oh well  
  
 **JAPANESEWEABOO** : Shouldn't someone maybe go check on him  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** : Gundam when out to get him :/

**JAPANESEWEABOO** : He's a poly icon   
  
 **SmolGayBoi** : Yes, a poly icon UWU  
  
 **JAPANESEWEABOO** : It's so hard to find good poly icons nowadays  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** : Agreed. OOH SHOOT AKANE JUST THREW NEKUMARA AT KAITO  
  
 **JAPANESEWEABOO: she did not**  
  
 **SmolGayBoi: SHE DID**  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** : Fuyuhiko looks so done lmaooo. He's just standing there angrily. Imposter and Ibuki left like 5 minutes ago cause Ibuki got bored lmaoo  
  
 **JAPANESEWEABOO** : Does Imposter have a name?  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** : I think the 78th called him Togami for awhile but the real Togami put a stop to that.  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** : Oh my gawd. I- I just-  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** : Hoshi kicked Saionji and she called him a 'tiny devil' and he yelled that she should "look in the mirror" and her face is sO RED  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** : My life is complete!  
  
  
 **JAPANESEWEABOO** : Where are Mom and Gonta?  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** : Uh. Mom is watching with this annoyed look on her face. And Gonta is on the verge of tears because everyone won't stop fighting  
  
 **JAPANESEWEABOO** : I hope he doesn't cry-  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** : ME too.  
  
 **JAPANESEWEABOO** : Hey what happened to Dad?  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** : finalboss.jpg  
  
 **JAPANESEWEABOO** : OH MY GOD HE LOOKS LIKE A FINAL BOSS FROM TEKKEN OR SOMETHING  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** : 'You must fight your way to me'  
  
 **JAPANESEWEABOO** : I WOULD PAY FOR A FIGHTING GAME LIKE THIS  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** : Angie...Angie hasn't picked a side. She's just fighting everyone. SHe's wailing on poor Kii-boy right now  
  
 **JAPANESEWEABOO** : Since he can't say it, I will. Don't call him that :/  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** : FIIIIINE

**SmolGayBoi** : Amami and I have a #gayalliance so he's making sure my boyfriend doesn't die

**SmolGayBoi** : He looks like he's gonna cry

**SmolGayBoi** : My poor Shumai

**JAPANESEWEABOO** : Why not help him?

**SmolGayBoi** : All of these students could passively kick me and I'd die. The only reason Himiko is still alive is that she's got Tenko 

**SmolGayBoi** : Oh shOOT THE 77th showed up  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** : Naegi-kun looks so upset   
  
**SmolGayBoi** : I think he might explode or cry  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** : And ISHIMARU IS HERE FRICK  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** : WE BETTER SCATTER TTYS  
  
 _ **SmolGayBoi is offline**_  
  
 **JAPANESEWEABOO** : I sometimes wonder how Mom and Dad put up with us :/  
  
 _ **JAPANESEWEABOO is offline**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys  
> 16+ Trainwrecks  
> Rantarou| Avacado Man  
> Miu| SuddenlyRich  
> Kiibo| Ro-boy  
> Himiko| ~MAAAGIC~  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureSpiderBoy  
> Kirumi| Mom  
> Korekiyo| Dad  
> Hoshi| CatLover  
> Shuichi| DetectTheSmolGayBois  
> Tsumugi| JAPANESEWEABOO  
> Maki| SHSLEDGELORD  
> Kaede| PianoFreak  
> Kaito| AstroBoy  
> Angie| AtuaWillsIt  
> Kokichi| SmolGayBoi  
> Nagito| ILoveHope  
> Hajime| Hope
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> BIBIBI| Kaede  
> Detective Bi| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> Gay Crisis  
> GayMildAnxiety| Kokichi  
> HurriGAY Tenko| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> IDidntAskForThisLife| Maki


	17. Look, This Isn't My Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SmolGayBoi: YOUR MAGIC IS REAL WTF
> 
> ~MAAAGIC~: I told you! 
> 
> Huh? What? A supernatural AU? With real Magic? Yeah I'm sorry about this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short and awful I'm s0rry guys but I kinda forced myself to write today
> 
> I hope it's still okay-ish? 
> 
> Again, I'm really sorry-

_**16+ Disasters**_  
_**10:30 AM**_  
  
**Avocado Man:** Uh, I don't know if I'm tripping or something but my boyfriend has tits?! And he didn't before?!  
  
**SmolGayBoi** : Yeah like, what the fuck?  
  
**~MAAAGIC~:** Everyone, don't panic. I messed up a spell  
  
**SmolGayBoi** : YOUR MAGIC IS REAL WTF  
  
**~MAAAGIC~** : I told you!  
  
**Tebko** : Tenko can't be a filthy degenerate!  
  
**~MAAAGIC~** : Don't worry guys, I looked the spell up and it should only last for 24 hours!  
  
**DetectTheSmolGayBois** : I hate it. I hate this so much Himiko I'm gonna strangle you  
  
**~MAAAGIC~:** Please don't;;  
  
**SHSLEDGELORD** : If he doesn't, I will  
  
**Tebko** : HANDS OFF  
  
**SHLEDGELORD** : MAKE ME  
  
**Astroboy** : HEY LEtS CALM DOWN EVERYONE! THIS ISN'T THE END OF THE WORLD  
  
**Ro-boy** : How long till you can fix this Himiko-san?  
  
**~MAAAGIC~** : I figured out what I did wrong! The spell should only last for about 24 hours. Please don't end my life  
  
**PianoFreak** : I can do this. It's only a day. Not like it's incredibly frightening.  
  
**Mom** : I  
  
**Mom** : Am I Dad now?  
  
**Dad** : God no stop that.  
  
**Dad** : Although, this is fascinating! Never in documented history has this happened before! We've made a huge discovery!  
  
**AtuaWillsIt** : Everything that has happened today is part of Atua's plan! It all will come to pass at his will!  
  
**JAPANESEWEABOO** : I  
  
**JAPANESEWEABOO** : THIS IS JUST LIKE A PAGE FROM THE ANIME YAMADA-KUN AND THE SEVEN WITCHES  
  
**JAPANESEWEABOO: EEEEEEEEKKK!**  
  
**PureSpiderBoy** : Gonta is very confused D:  
  
**SmolGayBoi:**  
  
**CatLover** : Every fiber of my being hurt when Gonta used the D: face  
  
**PianoFreak** : I think I just lost a year off my lifespan  
  
**DetectTheSmolGayBois** : Hey Gonta keep doing that till I die  
  
**PureSpiderBoy** : No! No dying!  
  
**Mom** : I'd second that. There is to be no dying today!  
  
**SmolGayBoi** : Shumai you are not allowed to die!  
  
**DetectTheSmolGayBois** : Let me R E S T  
  
**PianoFreak** : GDI SAIHARA  
  
**SuddenlyRich** : I LOOK HOT AF DAMNNNNN  
  
**Avocado Man** : You look like a soggy piece of cheese don't lie lmao  
  
**SuddenlyRich** : Excuse me?!  
  
**Dad** : ^^^^ That's an insult to soggy cheese  
  
**Avocado Man:** OOF  
  
**SuddenlyRich** : KAYAYDAY tell them to stop being mean to meeee  
  
**PianoFreak** :  
  
**SuddenlyRich** :*Kaede  
  
**PianoFreak** : Everyone, stop picking on Miu :/  
  
**Dad** : Fine, but like, let's get back to class :/  
  
**Avocado Man:** Affirmative  
  
**~MAAAGIC~:** Sorry again!!  
  
**Mom** : It's Fine! :)  
  
_**Mom and 15 others are offline**_  
  
  
_**16+ Trainwrecks**_  
_**3:30 pm**_  
  
**DetectTheSmolGayBois** : Kokichi where'd you steal the skirt from?  
  
**SmolGayBoi** : I didn't  
  
**DetectTheSmolGayBois** : Uh, what are you playing at? Ofc you did!  
  
**SmolGayBoi** : This is mine :) I bought it!  
  
**DetectTheSmolGayBois** : Do you crossdress often?  
  
**SmolGayBoi** : Sometimes, but I don't normally do it at school\  
  
**DetectTheSmolGayBois** : That's cool  
  
**SmolGayBoi** : I look cute like this, right? UWU  
  
**DetectTheSmolGayBois** : Yeah, I guess  
  
**Astroboy** : Stop being a couple in the main chat you two :/  
  
**DetectTheSmolGayBois** : Stop being cute about Maki in my dms then  
  
**Astroboy** \- Well played, well played  
  
**Dad** : You guys are going to be late for diner day :/  
  
**SmolGayBoi** : OMW  
  
**DetectTheSmolGayBois** : OMW  
  
**Astroboy** : On My Way  
  
**Dad** : _SIGH_  
  
_**Dad and 3 others are offline** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HNNNGH 
> 
> I do like Ouma in skirts though....
> 
> 16+ Trainwrecks  
> Rantarou| Avacado Man  
> Miu| SuddenlyRich  
> Kiibo| Ro-boy  
> Himiko| ~MAAAGIC~  
> Tenko| Tebko  
> Gonta| PureSpiderBoy  
> Kirumi| Mom  
> Korekiyo| Dad  
> Hoshi| CatLover  
> Shuichi| DetectTheSmolGayBois  
> Tsumugi| JAPANESEWEABOO  
> Maki| SHSLEDGELORD  
> Kaede| PianoFreak  
> Kaito| AstroBoy  
> Angie| AtuaWillsIt  
> Kokichi| SmolGayBoi  
> Nagito| ILoveHope  
> Hajime| Hope
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> BIBIBI| Kaede  
> Detective Bi| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> Gay Crisis  
> GayMildAnxiety| Kokichi  
> HurriGAY Tenko| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> IDidntAskForThisLife| Maki


	18. Chapter 18: War 2.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can thank a lovely fellow writer faraandmera for some of the cursed phrases in this chapter! Go check out their writing on A03, it's really good!
> 
> Also I'm going to say this now: If you don't sleep in order to read this or any of my works till fight you. 
> 
> Sleep is important you cowards

_**16+ Trainwrecks** _   
_**8:00 am** _

**~MAAAGIC~:** Hnnngh, I want my name changed.

**DetectTheSmolGayBois** : to what?

**~MAAAGIC~** : I dunno

**SmolGayBoi** : I have an idea!

_**SmolGayBoi has changed ~MAAAGIC~'s name to LesbianKiller** _

**LesbianKiller** : Ouma wtf

**SmolGayBoi** : You keep killing Tenko. She is a lesbian. Therefore, you are a lesbian killer!

**LesbianKiller** : Ah, so like lady killer but *specifically* lesbians?

**SmolGayBoi** : Yep!

**LesbianKiller** : I can roll with this

**Tebko** : But she can kill degenerate males too! Himiko-san is cute enough to kill anybody!

**LesbianKiller** : I'm flattered :3

**SmolGayBoi** : Oh my gawd Tenko you're such a lesbian disaster

**PianoFreak** : Disaster is a bi-coded word ya should use something else lol

**SmolGayBoi** : Who's gonna stop me? You?

**PianoFreak** :...Yes?

**SmolGayBoi** : Puh-lease! You can't touch me! I'm invincible!

**DetectTheSmolGayBois** : And it starts again...

**SuddenlyRich** : Excuse me?! Kaede could totally kick your virgin ass! Fight me!

**SmolGayBoi** : Ugh, more trash? I *just* took mine out :/

**DetectTheSmolGayBois** : Play nice now

**LesbianKiller** : Are you tuning us out?

**DetectTheSmolGayBois** : Run along now, go play.

**LesbianKiller** : Are..are you running a bot?

**DetectTheSmolGayBois** ; That's wonderful hun.

**LesbianKiller** : This fucker is afk istg

**SmolGayBois** : He does this sometimes. He'll just say stuffl like Lmao and lol and cool a whole bunch while low-key ignoring people 

**Avocado Man** : I knew he was ignoring those texts :(

**Dad** : Oh god are they fighting again?

**Mom** : Seems so.

**SuddenlyRich** : LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT

**SuddenlyRich** : DON'T SPEAK TO KAEDE THAT WAY

**SmolGayBoi** : She's the one who overreacted! What's wrong with using the word disaster to describe someone who's not Bi?

**PianoFreak** : I'm not saying it's wrong, just that it's *Bi Culture*

**SmolGayBoi** : Are you an authority on Bi culture?

**PianoFreak** : 1. I am Bi and 2. I am the founder of the Disaster Bi group chat

**DetectTheSmolGayBois** : I can't believe that we're actually having this argument.

**SmolGayBoi** : You've got a Disaster Bi chat?

**PianoFreak** : OFC I've got a disaster Bi's chat

**SmolGayBoi** : Well my Gay Crisis chat is probably way cooler!

**SuddenlyRich** : No way! You're probably in it by yourself!

**SmolGayBoui** : Nuh-uh! I've got Gonta and Angie and Maki and Tenko!

**LesbianKiller** : You're siding with *Ouma* Tenko?

**Tebko** : What?! When was this a fight?

**Tebko** : Wait why are you siding with Kaede?

**LesbianKiller** : Disaster Bi Hivemind

**Tebko** : But how are you a Disaster?

**LesbianKiller** : Classified Information, sorry.

**Tebko** : ????

**Astroboy** : Maki are you going to side with them?

**SHSLEDGELORD** : Gonta what are you doing?

**PureSpiderBoy** : Gonta not sure why we're fighting D: Gonta won't abandon friends though! Gonta heard that would make him a 'loyal ho"! Gonta think that mean good thing!

**DetectTheSmolGayBois** : Oh Gonta..no Gonta...

**SHSLEDGELORD** : Gonta has spoken, I'm staying

**Astroboy** : Honestly that's fair

**AtuaWillsIt** : I will fight! Atua wishes me to bathe in the blood of my enemies~~~~

**SuddenlyRich** : Bring it!

**SmolGayBoi** : Let's have a battle of cursed phrases!

**DetectTheSmolGayBois** : Oh god this is not gonna end well

**SuddenlyRich** ; Wash Your Victims folks

**SHSLEDGELORD** : That's good advice actually

**Mom** : We should make a chat just to get away from this

**Avocado Man** : I'm on it

**Dad** : Please hurry

**SmolGayBoi** : _BECOME MORE MOIST_

**Avocado Man** : DONE HURrY LEAVE NOW

 

_**PANGAYACE Alliance** _   
_**10:15 AM** _

_**Amami Rantarou has added 5 others to the chat** _

_**Amami Rantarou has changed his name to Fre-sha-vaca-do** _

**Fre-sha-vaca-do:** Welcome to the only place us sane people can hide

**Shinguji Korekiyo** : This is nice. For once nobody is screaming cursed words into the chat like a lunatic.

**Tojo Kirumi** : I might stay here forever actually

**Fre-sha-vaca-do** : I guarantee if the GC goes one day without seeing you they'll riot

**Tojo Kirumi** : I suppose this is my burden as a 'mother'

_**Shirogane Tsmugi has changed her name to Disappointed** _

**Disappointed:** This is the only emotion I can feel when I think of the others at the moment

**Hoshi Ryoma** : Understandable. I just want to curl into a ball and sleep for awhile. They're too much for me.

**Kiibo** : I still have no clue why they started fighting

**Shinguji Korekiyo** : None of us do.

**Fre-sha-vaca-do** : Who even coined the phrase 'Become More Moist'

**Disappointed** : I dunno :/

_**Hoshi Ryoma has changed their name to CursedMan** _

**CursedMan** : The curse is I have to coexist with the rest of you

**CursedMan** : Except Gonta, he's cool

**Tojo Kirumi** : Everyone likes Gokuharu-kun. It's just a fact.

_**Tojo Kirumi has changed her name to DicontentedMom** _

**DiscontentedMom** : I should probably round up the kids and make them settle this argument.

**Kiibo** : Wise desicison.

_**Shinguji Korekiyo has changed their name to LifeIsADadJoke** _

**LifeIsADadJoke** : Rantarou do you want to get lunch with me?

**Fre-sha-vaca-do** : Yeah. Parking lot?

**LifeIsADadJoke** : See you there.

_**LifeIsADadJoke and 2 others are offline** _

**Kiibo** : I'm going to recharge. Notify me when the war is over

**Disappointed** : Will do!

_**Kiibo is offline** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BE MORE MOIST
> 
> I'm sorry guys this one is really odd
> 
> 16+ Trainwrecks  
> Rantarou| Avacado Man  
> Miu| SuddenlyRich  
> Kiibo| Ro-boy  
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureSpiderBoy  
> Kirumi| Mom  
> Korekiyo| Dad  
> Hoshi| CatLover  
> Shuichi| DetectTheSmolGayBois  
> Tsumugi| JAPANESEWEABOO  
> Maki| SHSLEDGELORD  
> Kaede| PianoFreak  
> Kaito| AstroBoy  
> Angie| AtuaWillsIt  
> Kokichi| SmolGayBoi  
> Nagito| ILoveHope  
> Hajime| Hope
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> BIBIBI| Kaede  
> Detective Bi| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> Gay Crisis  
> GayMildAnxiety| Kokichi  
> HurriGAY Tenko| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> IDidntAskForThisLife| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> Fre-sha-vaca-do| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> Kiibo| K1-B0


	19. Chapter 19: A Cliche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing I can put in the summary that won't spoil surprises so just read this thanks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This amazing person OwowhatsThis drew Ouma in a skirt after I mentioned that I thought art like that was really cute. Go check it out here: https://www.instagram.com/p/BnwAEENjaIc/?taken-by=screaming_potatos
> 
> Please give the artist some love, it was so kind of them to take the time to draw this :)

_**16+ Disasters** _   
_**9:45 am** _

_**Mastermind has entered the chatroom** _

**Mastermind** : Time to play a little game~

_**Mastermind has changed Avacado Man's name to Blank** _

_**Mastermind has changed SuddenlyRich's name to Blank** _

_**Mastermind has changed Ro-boy's name to Blank** _

_**Mastermind has changed LesbianKiller's name to Blank** _

_**Mastermind has changed Tebko's name to Blank** _

_**Mastermind has changed PureSpiderBoy's name to Blank** _

_**Mastermind has changed Mom's name to Blank** _

_**Mastermind has changed Dad's name to Blank** _

_**Mastermind has changed CatLover's name to Blank** _

_**Mastermind has changed DetectTheSmolGayBois's name to Blank** _

_**Mastermind has changed JAPANESEWEABOO name to Blank** _

_**Mastermind has changed PianoFreak's name to Blank** _

_**Mastermind has changed Astroboy's name to Blank** _

_**Mastermind has changed AtuaWillsIt's name to Blank** _

_**Mastermind has changed SHSLEDGELORD'S name to Blank** _

_**Mastermind has changed SmolGayBoi's name to Blank** _

_**Mastermind has changed Blank's name to Wrote Bad Twilight Fanfiction When They Were 11** _

_**Mastermind has changed Blank's name to** _   
_**Hasn't Even Kissed Someone Before** _

_**Mastermind has changed Blank's name to Once Put A Six Eggs In Their Mouth On A Dare** _

_**Mastermind has changed Blank's name to** _   
_**Has A Crush On {Redacted} But Pretends They Don't** _

_**Mastermind has changed Blank's name to** _   
_**Spends Six Hours Doing Their Hair To Hide The Fact That It's Naturally Curly** _

_**Mastermind has changed Blank's name to** _   
_**Ate A Butterfly Once By Accident And Had A Funeral For It** _

_**Mastermind has changed Blank's name to** _   
_**Once Accidently Started A Washing Machine With Nagito Komaeda In It** _

_**Mastermind has changed Blank's name to** _   
_**Wears Lipstick and Makeup In Private And Feels Ashamed For Some Reason I Don't Understand Because He?? Looks Great??** _

_**Mastermind has changed Blank's name to Once Hid In A Bathroom For 3 Hours To Avoid The Guidance Counselor** _

_**Mastermind has changed Blank's name to Secretly Thinks The Lion King Sequel Was Good** _

_**Mastermind has changed Blank's name to Thought Tokoyo Mew Mew Was Better Than Sailor Moon** _

_**Mastermind has changed Blank's name to** _   
_**Wanted To Marry A Piano In Junior High** _

_**Mastermind has changed Blank's name to** _   
_**Denied Liking Guys For 3 Years While Being In A Relationship With One** _

_**Mastermind has changed Blank's name to** _   
_**Thinks Everyone Is Incredibly Stupid** _

_**Mastermind has changed Blank's name to** _   
_**Blew Up The Gym And Blamed It On Ouma** _

_**Mastermind has changed Blank's name to** _   
_**Sometimes Wonders Why Anyone Likes Them** _

**Mastermind** : Now, it's time to play! **@everyone** So, can you guess who's who? Have fun :33

**Blew Up The Gym And Blamed It On Ouma:** How did you find out about that?!

**Mastermind** : That's a secret :3

**Wanted To Marry A Piano In Junior High** : I

**Wanted To Marry A Piano In Junior High** : I don't think there's a point in hiding who I am

**Wanted To Marry A Piano In Junior High** :: It's kind of obvious, isn't it?

  
**Wrote Bad Twilight Fanfiction When They Were 11:** Huh? Kaede?

**Wanted To Marry A Piano In Junior High** : Yeah..It was a tough time for me :/

**Wrote Bad Twilight Fanfiction When They Were 11** : That's ok, we all have parts of our life we regret!

_**Mastermind has changed Wanted To Marry A Piano In Junior High's name to PianoFreak** _

**PianoFreak** : So uh...Yeah. I'm going to just watch for now

**Hasn't Even Kissed Someone Before:** OK FIRST OF ALL, I HAVE TOO.

**Mastermind** : Your parents don't count

**Hasn't Even Kissed Someone Before:**

**Hasn't Even Kissed Someone Before** : I...It's complicated okay! It's not like I'm not desirable, I'm just never interested in the people who like me! Is that a crime?!?!

**Mastermind** : Nah. It was just the tamest thing I could think of that you have done :/

**Hasn't Even Kissed Someone Before** : I get it, I'm the worse..

**PianoFreak** : Hey, none of my friends are the worse! I will punch you with friendship!

**Secretly Thinks The Lion King Sequel Was Good** : OK SO I CAN EXPLAIN

**PianoFreak** : Saihara you **fucker** I know that's you

**Secretly Thinks The Lion King Sequel Was Good:** Kaede I trusted you :(

**PianoFreak** : That movie is garbage and you are cancelled

_**Mastermind has changed Secretly Thinks The Lion King Sequel Was Good's name to DetectTheSmolGayBois** _

**DetectTheSmolGayBois** : :(

**DetectTheSmolGayBois** : I still don't know why you're so upset about that

**PianoFreak** : you have shit taste Saihara. **Shit**. **Taste**.

**Once Put Six Eggs In Their Mouth On A Dare** : Akamastu-san, it's rather impolite to speak to Saihara-san like that!

**PianoFreak** : Kiibo why would you do that?

**Once Put Six Eggs In Their Mouth On A Dare** : How'd you know it was me?!

**PianoFreak** : You and Mom are the only people who call me Akamatsu

_**Mastermind has changed Once Put Six Eggs In Their Mouth On A Dare's name to Ro-boy** _

**Ro-boy** : That's a fair assumption to make.

**Ro-boy** : I'm assuming **@Ate A Butterfly Once By Accident And Had A Funeral For It** is Gokuharu-san?

**Ate A Butterfly Once By Accident And Had A Funeral For It:** Gonta sorry! Gonta not want to hurt butterfly friend!

**PianoFreak** : It's ok Gonta :)

_**Mastermind has changed Ate A Butterfly Once By Accident And Had A Funeral For It's name to PureSpiderBoy** _

**PureSpiderBoy** : :D

**Denied Liking Guys For 3 Years While Being In A Relationship With One:** Ok so I was an idiot when I was younger, sue me

**PianoFreak** : I..Have No clue who that is

**Blew Up The Gym And Blamed It On Ouma** : I know who it is. Kaito told me about it

**Denied Liking Guys For 3 Years While Being In A Relationship With One** : MAKI THAT WAS YOU?!

**Blew Up The Gym And Blamed It On Ouma** : Shit

_**Mastermind has changed Blew Up The Gym And Blamed It On Ouma's name to Maki Roll** _

_**Mastermind has changed Denied Liking Guys For 3 Years While Being In A Relationship With One's name to Astroboy** _

**Maki Roll:** Okay to be fair it was Ouma's explosive so really he's to blame

**Astroboy** : I can't believe you committed a crime.

**Maki Roll:** I'm _literally_ an assassin

**Hasn't Even Kissed Someone Before** : Still kinda fucked up you blamed the little twink

**Maki Roll:** Hello Miu

**Hasn't Even Kissed Someone Before:** FUCK

_**Mastermind has changed Hasn't Even Kissed Someone Before's name to GirlGeniusMiuIruma** _

**GirlGeniusMiuIruma:** I'm so embarrassed.

**PianoFreak** : it's fine, everyone moves at a different pace. It's actually kinda cute :3

**GirlGeniusMiuIruma** : Ya think so?

**PianoFreak** : Absolutely

**Wears Lipstick and Makeup In Private And Feels Ashamed For Some Reason I Don't Understand Because He?? Looks Great??:** Seriously? Am I really going to have to admit this?

**Wears Lipstick and Makeup In Private And Feels Ashamed For Some Reason I Don't Understand Because He?? Looks Great??:** hello It's Dad yes I like makeup let's please move on

_**Mastermind has changed Wears Lipstick and Makeup In Private And Feels Ashamed For Some Reason I Don't Understand Because He?? Looks Great?? 's name to Dad** _

**Thought Tokoyo Mew Mew Was Better Than Sailor Moon** : Dad, please let me do your makeup sometime!

**Dad** : You may, if you really want to....Tsmugi

**Thought Tokiyo Mew Mew Was Better Than Sailor Moon:** I thought we were cool?

**Dad** : We are, but even by my standards Tokiyo Mew Mew was garbage.

_**Mastermind has changed Thought Tokoyo Mew Mew Was Better Than Sailor Moon's name to FakeAnimeFan** _

**FakeAnimeFan** : This is slander :(((

**Once Hid In A Bathroom For 3 Hours To Avoid The Guidance Counselor:** I'm not even ashamed y'all would do this too. Hi It's Hoshi

_**Mastermind has changed Once Hid In A Bathroom For 3 Hours To Avoid The Guidance Counselor's name to CatLover** _

**FakeAnimeFan** : You're a mood Hoshi

**CatLover** : Thanks?? I guess??

**PianoFreak** : **@Has A Crush On {Redacted} But Pretends They Don't** is clearly Himiko

**Has A Crush On {Redacted} But Pretends They Don't** : Is it that obvious

**DetectTheSmolGayBois** : _Do you want an answer to that?_

**Has A Crush On {Redacted} But Pretends They Don't** : No..

_**Mastermind has changed Has A Crush On {Redacted} But Pretends They Don't's name to LesbianKiller** _

_**Spends Six Hours Doing Their Hair To Hide The Fact That It's Naturally Curly:** _ You have a crush on somebody? Who? If it's one of these degenerate males I swear they'll have to pass my test first!

**LesbianKiller** : 1. that's classified 2. Your hair is curly?! Since when?!

**Spends Six Hours Doing Their Hair To Hide The Fact That It's Naturally Curly:**

**Spends Six Hours Doing Their Hair To Hide The Fact That It's Naturally Curly** : It's been that way for like, forever. I don't like it..

**LesbianKiller** : You'd look so cute with curls?! I wanna see them!

**Spends Six Hours Doing Their Hair To Hide The Fact That It's Naturally Curly:** I suppose I could leave them out tommorow...

**LesbianKiller** : Thank you! Eeek!

**Mastermind** : Pure

_**Mastermind has changed Spends Six Hours Doing Their Hair To Hide The Fact That It's Naturally Curly's name to Tebko** _

**Maki Roll** : The last four usernames are hard ones :/

**Ro-boy** : They are, huh..

**FakeAnimeFan** : **@Wrote Bad Twilight Fanfiction When They Were 11** is Amami! I read it  >:^3

**Wrote Bad Twilight Fanfiction When They Were 11:** Mugi why?!

**FakeAnimeFan** : Fuck you that's why.

_**Mastermind has changed Wrote Bad Twilight Fanfiction When They Were 11's name to Avocado Man** _

**Avocado Man** : I've been betrayed :(

**Once Accidently Started A Washing Machine With Nagito Komaeda In It:** I'm incredibly embarrassed, but this is in fact Kirumi. I apologized a million times, I promise

**Dad** : That's incredibly hilarious actually.

_**Mastermind has changed Once Accidently Started A Washing Machine With Nagito Komaeda In It's name to Mom** _

**Mom** : I can't stop blushing..

**Maki Roll** : Two left.

**Astroboy** : I've got this

**Astroboy** : ATUA SUXS EXXXX DEEEEEE

**Thinks Everyone Is Incredibly Stupid** : I wILL SMITE YOU

**Astroboy** : Oh wow Angie that's..that's unexpected

**CatLover** : So that means..

**FakeAnimeFan** : Oh fuck

_**Mastermind has changed Thinks Everyone Is Incredibly Stupid's to AtuaWillsIt** _

**Mastermind has changed Sometimes Wonders Why Anyone Likes Them's name to SmolGayBoi**

**Mastermind** : Toodles!

_**Mastermind has left the chatroom** _

**DetectTheSmolGayBois** : Kokichi..

**SmolGayBoi** : Yes my beloved Shumai?

**DetectTheSmolGayBois** : We..need to talk about this, y'know that right?

**PianoFreak** : Ouma I will punch you with friendship

**CatLover** :

**Tebko** : Hey you funky gay boy you you're not allowed to hate yourself that's my job

**LesbianKiller: Tenko no!**

**Tebko: Tenko yes!**

**SmolGayBoi** : I promise I'm fine.

**DetectTheSmolGayBois** : Still, I'd feel better if we sat down and talked this through...

**SmolGayBoi** : ...Fine. but only for my beloved :/

**DetectTheSmolGayBois** : Thank you, Kokichi :)

**GirlGeniusMiuIruma** : WOW is it sad in here

**GirlGeniusMiuIruma** : Can't have that, who wants Ice cream and Pizza?! I'm buying!

**Dad** : I'm in

**FakeAnimeFan** : Only if we can watch movies!

**GirlGeniusMiuIruma** : OFC! To the common rooms!

_**Mom and 15 others are offline.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this! We're coming up on Chapter 20, which is Mind-blowing! I appreciate all the support, each and every one of you is amazing!
> 
> 16+ Trainwrecks  
> Rantarou| Avacado Man  
> Miu| GirlGeniusMiuIruma  
> Kiibo| Ro-boy  
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureSpiderBoy  
> Kirumi| Mom  
> Korekiyo| Dad  
> Hoshi| CatLover  
> Shuichi| DetectTheSmolGayBois  
> Tsumugi| FakeAnimeFan  
> Maki| Maki Roll  
> Kaede| PianoFreak  
> Kaito| AstroBoy  
> Angie| AtuaWillsIt  
> Kokichi| SmolGayBoi  
> Nagito| ILoveHope  
> Hajime| Hope
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> BIBIBI| Kaede  
> Detective Bi| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> Gay Crisis  
> GayMildAnxiety| Kokichi  
> HurriGAY Tenko| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> IDidntAskForThisLife| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> Fre-sha-vaca-do| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> Kiibo| K1-B0


	20. Chapter 20: Love Is In The Air, So Get A Gas Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> StarBi: She nearly killed somebody who hit me :/
> 
> BiGoneWild: Valid
> 
> Maki is an overprotective girlfriend pass it on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey next time there's some big Voltron or V3 fic exchange somebody let me know because I will join hNNNNGH.
> 
> Hey guys so if you can't tell there might be a little hint of Kiibo maybe sorta realizing he might like both Ouma and Saihara in this chapter and I might be planning to turn this into a poly??
> 
> Guys, I'm a sucker for these three as a poly what can I say?!
> 
> "One-sided" I never said that huh what?
> 
> I'm just indecisive guys it won't get better trust me
> 
> Remember to drink lots of water, eat, and sleep properly! Have a good day!

_**16+ Disasters**_  
 _ **2:30 am**_  
  
 **DetectTheSmolGayBois** : I can't sleep urf  
  
 **Avocado** **Man** : Insomnia or just tonight?  
  
 **DetectTheSmolGayBois** : Just tonight. Meanwhile, this fucker is asleep without a care in the world -O-  
  
 **DetectTheSmolGayBois** : justlookatmybf.jpg  
  
 **DetectTheSmolGayBois** : My boyfriend is too cute fml  
  
 **Avocado** **Man** : I feel your pain man  
  
 **DetectTheSmolGayBois** : I thought you were single?  
  
 **Avocado** **Man** : We're not official but I am seeing somebody  
  
 **DetectTheSmolGayBois** :   
  
**DetectTheSmolGayBois** : SINCE WHEN?!  
  
 **Avocado** **Man** : Since before your birthday.  
  
 **DetectTheSmolGayBois** : OH MY GOD  
  
 **Avocado** **Man** : Yeah I keep forgetting that we haven't told everyone yet  
  
 **Avocado** **Man** : It's really not a big deal  
  
 **Ro-boy** : *why are you two awake*  
  
 **Avocado** **Man** : I have insomnia and my meds aren't working :/  
  
 **DetectTheSmolGayBois** : I just can't sleep   
  
**Ro-boy:**   
  
**Ro-boy:** What is it with you and Ouma posting pictures of each other sleeping?  
  
 **DetectTheSmolGayBois** : I have a cute boyfriend let me show him off  
  
 **DetectTheSmolGayBois** : Kokichi would say the same thing   
  
**Ro-boy** : Kokichi seems like a great boyfriend. Does he treat you well?  
  
 **DetectTheSmolGayBois** : Why do I feel like you've got a knife and are threatening him   
  
**Ro-boy** : You spend too much time with Harukawa-san  
  
 **DetectTheSmolGayBois** : That's probably it   
  
**DetectTheSmolGayBois** : justtwodudesbeingdudes.jpg  
  
 **DetectTheSmolGayBois** : This is literally the most comfortable place in the world why is Kokichi so soft   
  
**DetectTheSmolGayBois** : This might be the sleep deprivation talking but I love this boy   
  
**Ro-boy** : You two...look really good together.   
  
**Ro-boy:** And your hair looks surprisingly nice messy.   
  
**Avocado Man:** That's gay Kiibo  
  
 **Ro-boy:** Please don't Amami-kun,  
  
 **Avocado Man** : Sheesh, lighten up kiiboy!  
  
 **Avocado Man:** When it comes to Saihara and Ouma you're kind of a square!  
  
 **Avocado Man** : What, you got feelings for one of them????  
  
 **Ro-boy:** **@Dad** Stop him I can't do this   
  
**_Dad is online_**  
  
 **Dad: Rantarou, meds not working?**  
  
 **Avocado Man** : ;-; Send help bae  
  
 **Dad** : I'm coming.

**DetectTheSmolGayBois** : Huh. I sorta guessed it but it's weird to think Dad is "Seeing" an avocado   
  
 **Dad** : Saihara if you're not in bed within the next 30 minutes you're in big trouble  
  
 **DetectTheSmolGayBois** : I'm going, I'm going!  
  
 **Ro-boy:** Good night everyone!   
  
**DetectTheSmolGayBois** : Goodnight Kiibo!  
  
 _ **Dad and 3 others are offline**_

  
  
_**16+ Disasters**_  
 _ **7:23 am**_  
  
 **GirlGeniusMiuIruma** : Wait so Amami and Shinguji are seeing each other???  
  
 **PianoFreak** : Called it!  
  
 **Mom** : Ah, congratulations I suppose.  
  
 **GirlGeniusMiuIruma** : Man, why can't I get any action?!  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** : Maybe because you own a huge army of Furbys? I dunno, just a hunch  
  
 **Maki Roll** : Does this mean Amami is Dad #2 now?  
  
 **Avocado** **Man** : Oh no  
  
 **Avocado** **Man** : I'm not ready for this responsibility guys  
  
 **Dad** : I don't think we're ready for you to have that responsibility.   
  
**Mom** : Amami you can barely remember to bring your backpack to class every day, perhaps you should not be in charge of everyone's safety and health   
  
**Avocado** **Man** ; True true   
  
**Dad** : We all should head to class.  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** : Yes Dad!  
  
 _ **Dad and 7 others are offline** _  
  
  
_**Disaster Bis**_  
 _ **10:26 am**_  
  
 **BIBIBI** : **@StarBi** You never told us about your date with Maki and I want deets so spill it   
  
**BiGoneWild** : ^^^^  
  
 **MagicBi** : ^^^^^^^  
  
 **Detective Bi** : I'm curious as well.   
  
**StarBi** : It went pretty good. We saw that new action movie, it was actually pretty entertaining!  
  
 **StarBi** : We got lunch afterward. She looks really pretty when she eats guys...Like really pretty. Is that weird?  
  
 **MagicBi** : Nah, Tenko looks cute when she eats too.   
  
**Detective Bi:** All Bi's think their crushes look cute when they eat. It's a fact

  
**BiGoneWild** : We do? Oh shoot  
  
 **BIBIBI** : What's wrong Miu?  
  
 **BiGoneWild** : Uh, nothing.   
  
**StarBi** : We got wrapped back up into that fight with the 77th when I was walking her back to the girls' dorms.  
  
 **BIBIBI** : That's an exciting way to end a date  
  
 **StarBi** : She nearly killed somebody who hit me :/  
  
 **BiGoneWild** : Valid  
  
 **Detective Bi:** We better hurry to our next classes  
  
 **BiGoneWild** : Yep, see you guys later!  
  
 _ **MagicBi and 4 others are offline**_  
  
  
 _ **16+ Disasters**_  
 _ **4:57 pm**_  
  
 **FakeAnimeFan** : Reminder, D&D night tomorrow!  
  
 **GirlGeniusMiuIruma** : Oh yeah!   
  
**Tebko** : Himiko are you ready?  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : Wheels up in 5!  
  
 **DetectTheSmolGayBois** : Are you guys going somewhere?  
  
 **Tebko** : I've got a match tonight! Himiko is coming to watch!  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : Yep! I'll see you soon!  
  
 _ **Tebko and 1 other are offline**_  
  
 **Mom** : I hope Chabishira-san wins. She seemed excited  
  
 **Avocado Man** : Probably cause her crush is going to be there and everyone knows she wants to impress her ;)  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** : She's a mega lesbian ofc she wants to impress her. HEck, I'm a mega gay and I'll rob a bank if it'd impress Shumai  
  
 **DetectTheSmolGayBois** : It wouldn't. Please don't.  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** : Hmmm...Fine.  
  
 **DetectTheSmolGayBois** : Thank you Kokichi.  
  
 **Ro-boy:**   
  
**Ro-boy:** Hey, Saihara, Ouma? I rented The Nun. Do you guy's want to watch it with me?  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** : I will. Shumai, do you want to?  
  
 **DetectTheSmolGayBois** : Sure, it's supposed to be good. Anyone else want to join?  
  
 **Maki Roll:** Hard pass. Besides, Kaito promised he'd come help at the orphanage tonight.  
  
 **Astroboy** : Yeah, I'm busy.  
  
 **Mom** : No  
  
 **Dad** : Agreed, I'd like to sleep tonight.  
  
 **Avocado** **Man** : Mood  
  
 **Dad** : GDI we need to get you better meds  
  
 **CatLover** : Also mood  
  
 **AtuaWillsIt** : Why does no one in this GC sleep properly?  
  
 **PureSpiderBoy** : Gonta no understand...Sleep is good!  
  
 **PianoFreak** : Sleep is for the weak.  
  
 **PureSpiderBoy** : D:  
  
 **GirlGeniusMiuIruma** : Look what you've done Kaede  
  
 **PianoFreak** : :(  
  
 **SmolGayBoy** : Shumai and I are on our way!  
  
 **Ro-boy:** Ok, see you soon!  
  
 **PianoFreak** : So, anyone hungry? I'm ordering pizza  
  
 **Mom** : I could cook if anyone's not feeling pizza.  
  
 **Dad** : Let's meet in the common room to do dinner plans?  
  
 **Maki Roll:** Kaito and I are heading out, we'll pick something up on the way there.  
  
 **Astroboy** : TTYGL  
  
 _ **Astroboy and 13 others are offline**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> 16+ Trainwrecks  
> Rantarou| Avacado Man  
> Miu| GirlGeniusMiuIruma  
> Kiibo| Ro-boy  
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureSpiderBoy  
> Kirumi| Mom  
> Korekiyo| Dad  
> Hoshi| CatLover  
> Shuichi| DetectTheSmolGayBois  
> Tsumugi| FakeAnimeFan  
> Maki| Maki Roll  
> Kaede| PianoFreak  
> Kaito| AstroBoy  
> Angie| AtuaWillsIt  
> Kokichi| SmolGayBoi  
> Nagito| ILoveHope  
> Hajime| Hope
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> BIBIBI| Kaede  
> Detective Bi| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> Gay Crisis  
> GayMildAnxiety| Kokichi  
> HurriGAY Tenko| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> IDidntAskForThisLife| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> Fre-sha-vaca-do| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> Kiibo| K1-B0


	21. Chapter 21: DND Night 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoshi: "You need to cool it with the serial killer talk Angelina."
> 
> Angie:"I'm not a serial killer in the technical sense of the word.."
> 
> Tenko: " Let's put an end to that conversation, thanks."
> 
> They're such a mess guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is significantly shorter. Any of the DND chapters that feature battles are going to be, simply because I'm rolling for everyone and their mother. Ones that are more roleplay based should be longer.

_**DND Tuesdays**_  
 _ **6:57 pm**_  
  
 **Tsmugi** : ((Hey everyone! Let's pick right back up where we left off. Gonta has Seamus in the hallway and Korekiyo has Ezekiel behind the door preparing for an ambush!))  
  
 **Ouma** : Lokeil immediately dashes out the door with his gear and runs the opposite direction from the approaching guards.  
  
 **Amami** : ((Traitor))   
  
**Ouma** : ((I'm just playing the game!))  
  
 **Tsmugi** : ((Roll Athletics))   
  
**Ouma** : ((Fuck these dice I rolled a 2))  
  
 **Tsmugi** : ((Karma))  
  
 **Amami** : ((Karma!))  
  
 **Saihara** : ((It's Karma))  
  
 **Ouma** : ((Babe!))  
  
 **Tsmugi** : As you run, you trip over your shoelace and fall onto the ground. You take 2 damage.  
  
 **Ouma** : (( :(( ))  
  
 **Saihara** : I exit the room, sword in hand, to prepare myself for battle  
  
 **Kiibo** : I do as well  
  
 **Tsmugi** : Is every one exiting the room besides Ezekiel?  
  
 **Kirumi** : ((Yes))  
  
 **Tsmugi** : ((Ok, new round))  
  
 **Tsmugi** : 6 guards approach. 4 of them appear to be some sort of fighters, carrying daggers and longswords. 1 of them is a cleric with a large hammer strapped to their back, and the last one is a ranger with a bow.   
  
**Tenko** : I rush valiantly up to the cleric and use my dagger to attack them!  
  
 **Tsmugi** : ((Roll 1d4 piercing damage))  
  
 **Tenko** : ((3))  
  
 **Tsmugi** : He takes 3 damage. ((HP: 6-3= 3))  
  
 **Korekiyo** : ((Ezekiel can move before taking an action, correct?))  
  
 **Tsmugi** : ((As long as he still has movement speed left))  
  
 **Korekiyo** : Ezekiel moves into the hall, he targets the ranger using Eldritch Blast  
  
 **Tsmugi** : ((Roll 1d10 force damage))  
  
 **Korekiyo** : ((9))  
  
 **Tsmugi** : HE takes 9 damage ((HP: 16-9=7))  
  
 **Tsmugi** : ((Saihara's turn))  
  
 **Saihara** : I run past the group, using 20 feet of movement  
  
 **Saihara** : ((Don't worry I have a plan))  
  
 **Miu** : ((I'm sorry but that sentence just worries us more))  
  
 **Saihara** : I use my cold breath feature on the group, 15 ft. cone radius  
  
 **Tsmugi** : ((Ok, this is on the enemies?))  
  
 **Saihara** : ((Yep, 2d6 of cold damage, Dex save for half damage ))

**Angie** : ((Watch them all dodge))  
  
 **Tsmugi** : ((Lemme roll real quick))  
  
 **Tsmugi** : ((The cleric and 3 of the fighters fail, The other two succeed. Roll for damage please!))  
  
 **Saihara** : ((9, what's half damage?))  
  
 **Tsmugi** : (( I'll say 4))  
  
 **Tsmugi** : 4 of them take 9 damage. ((Cleric: 3-9=-6)) The cleric faints. ((Fighters 1, 2 and 3 HP: 12-9=3)) The other 2 take 4 damage ((Ranger; 7-4=3)) ((Fighter 4: 10-4=6))  
  
 **Tsmugi** : ((Himiko your **turn))**  
  
 **Himiko:** I run away.  
  
 **Kaito** : ((Traitor))  
  
 **Himiko** : ((I DON'T HAVE ANY ATTACKING SPELLS LOADED))  
  
 **Kaito** : ((OH OK THEN))  
  
 **Tsmugi** : (( ARe you ending your turn?))  
  
 **Himiko** : (Yes)  
  
 **Tsmugi** : ((Ok, Kirumi you're next.))  
  
 **Kirumi** : I shoot one of the fighters with my hand crossbow ((Fighter 2))  
  
 **Tsmugi** : (Roll 1d8 piercing))  
  
 **Kirumi** : ((3)  
  
 **Tsmugi** : The fighter takes 3 damage. ((Hp: 3-3=0)) The fighter faints.   
  
**Kiibo** : ((Are we saying fainting instead of dying?))  
  
 **Tsmugi** : ((Yes because this is a family friendly dnd club))  
  
 **Miu** : ((BOOTY BOOTY BOOTY ROCKING EVERYWHERE))  
  
 **Kaede** : (( Can I use my turn to kill her?))  
  
 **Tsmugi** : (I'll allow it. Hoshi you're next.))  
  
 **Miu** : (( :( ))  
  
 **Hoshi** : I use my Warhammer to smash the cleric  
  
 **Gonta** : (( Good job Hoshi! Gonta believe in you! :D ))  
  
 **Hoshi** : (( P U R E ))  
  
 **Tsmugi** : ((Roll 1d8 bludgeing))  
  
 **Hoshi** : ((3))  
  
 **Tsmugi** : The ranger takes 3 damage ((3-3=0)) The ranger faints.  
  
 **Tsmugi** : ((Kaede you're next)  
  
 **Kaede** : I stab the fighter ((Fighter 1)) In the chest with my spear  
  
 **Tsmugi** : ((Roll 1d6 piercing)  
  
 **Kaede** : ((6)  
  
 **Tsmugi** : He takes 6 damage ((3-6=-3)) The fighter faints  
  
 **Tsmugi** : Having seen multiple of his comrades faint, the last fighter turns around and flees  
  
 **Ouma** : ((Can I shoot him in the back with my Javelin?)  
  
 **Tsmugi** : (Fine, 1d6 piercing))  
  
 **Ouma** : (4)  
  
 **Tsmugi** : He's dead. You killed him, you monster.

**Tsmugi** : Does the group leave the underground area?

**Kaede** : ((Yes, can we leave Miu behind?))

**Tsmugi** : No

**Korekiyo** : ((Bollocks))

**Miu** :((Stop Miu Abuse 2k18))

**Maki** : ((Continue Miu Abuse 2k18))

**Miu** :((Mean!))

**Tsmugi** : As you emerge from the lair, you can tell that you aren't anywhere near you were before. What was once a barren canyon is now a lush forest, where the trees towards the sky, taller than any you've ever seen before. Without a map, your party will have to wander for days.

**Kaito** : "Well, we're in a pickle now huh?"

**Maki** : "No shit Sherlock."

**Kaito** : "What's up your arse?"

**Maki** : "My contempt for you and your face."

**Himiko** : "Stop fighting you two. We have to get moving, who knows if there are more of those men?!"

**Kiibo** : "Move where? It could take months to get back to familiar land without a map!"

**Ouma** : "Let's wing it, that always works out."

**Miu** : "Can we leave him here?"

**Angie** : "I second that statement."

**Hoshi** : "Nah, he could make good bait."

**Saihara** : "Guys this is not the time to be fighting!"

**Kaede** : "Agreed, we need to make a plan."

**Ouma** :" I had one!"

**Kaede** : "Winging it is not a plan Lokeil!"

**Korekiyo** : I start walking off

**Kirumi** : "Ezekiel you can't just leave."

**Korekiyo** : "Yes, yes I can."

**Amami** : "Can we not split the party!?"

**Angie** : "No, let's split the party. Only the strong can survive."

**Hoshi** : "You need to cool it with the serial killer talk Angelina."

**Angie** :"I'm not a serial killer in the technical sense of the word.."

**Tenko** : " Let's put an end to that conversation, thanks."

**Himiko** :" Can we form a rank order? Whose taking first rank?"

**Tenko** : "Lokeil is. That way if we get attacked he dies first."

**Ouma** : "This is slander!"

**Miu** : "Great Bear thinks we should start moving!"

**Gonta** : "Seamus agrees!

**Tsmugi** : ((GDI ESTABLISH A WALKING ORDER BEFORE YOU ALL KILL EACH OTHER ))

  
**Kirumi** : (It's 9:30. We all need to head to bed.))  
  
 **Saihara** :(( Already? Dang.))  
  
 **Miu** : Goodnight guys!  
  
 **Hoshi** : Good night.

**Tsmugi** : ((I can't believe this is my D&D group. You guys are disasters))

**Kirumi** :((What else did you expect?))

**Tsmugi** : ((   ))  
  
 _ **Hoshi and 15 others are offline**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	22. Chapter 22: What did you do Ouma?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GayMildAnxiety: *nyooom*
> 
> GayMildAnxiety is offline
> 
> UnamusedAce: Idiots. Every one of them, they're all idiots. 
> 
> In which Ouma continues to do dumb things for fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 200+ Kudos? Is..is this a dream? I'm so excited thank you all so much!
> 
> Enjoy this chapter, It's a bit longer than normal!

_**Gay Crisis**_  
 _ **7:23 am**_  
  
 _ **GayMildAnxiety has changed the chat name to ItsaLuckyGay**_  
  
 **GayMildAnxiety** : Can you believe we got an off day on a Wednesday?  
  
 **HurriGAY** **Tenko** : No, especially so close to a break!  
  
 **AtuasHelper** : This is clearly a sign that Atua has business for us!  
  
 **GayMildAnxiety** : What kind of business?  
  
 **AtuasHelper** : :3 Atua wants some entertainment, obviously!  
  
 **GayMildAnxiety** : I like the way you think  
  
 _ **IDidntAskForThisLife has changed their name to UnamusedAce**_  
  
 **UnamusedAce** : Ouma, I do not want to be an accessory to whatever you're planning.  
  
 **GayMildAnxiety** : Just pretend you didn't see our conversation ;)  
  
 **UnamusedAce** : How does your bf and Kiibo put up with you?  
  
 **GayMildAnxiety** : Shumai thinks I'm cute, and Kiibo...I dunno I guess he just does.  
  
 **TeddyBear** : Gonta "puts up" with Ouma-kun as well! Ouma-kun is good! "Good boy", like Iruma-san says!  
  
 **GayMildAnxiety** : Gawd Miu is so thirsty sometimes. Somebody get that THOT a glass of water.  
  
 **HurriGAY** **Tenko** : Excuse me?!   
  
**UnamusedAce** : Here we go again...  
  
 **AtuasHelper** : I'm going to prepare for Atua's amusement later!  
  
 **UnamusedAce** : _GDI Angie_  
  
 **TeddyBear** : Yonaga-san, Gonta can help!  
  
 **AtuasHelper** : If you would be so kind :)  
  
 **TeddyBear** : Gonta will be there soon!  
  
 _ **AtuasHelper and 1 other are offline**_  
  
 **HurriGAY** **Tenko** : ALL WOMEN ARE QUEENS, YOU MENACE   
  
**UnamusedAce:** Stale meme, but ok  
  
 **GayMildAnxiety** : IF SHE BREATHES, SHE'S a **THOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT**  
  
 **HurriGAY** **Tenko** : FIGHT ME  
  
 **GayMildAnxiety** : Nah no thanks  
  
 **HurriGAY** **Tenko** : YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE DEGENERATE  
  
 **GayMildAnxiety** : Frick gotta hide  
  
 **GayMildAnxiety** : *nyooom*  
  
 _ **GayMildAnxiety is offline**_  
  
 **UnamusedAce** : Idiots. Every one of them, they're all idiots.   
  
  
_**16+ Trainwrecks**_  
 _ **8:30 am**_  
  
 _ **DetectTheSmolGayBois has changed their name to TiredBiBoy**_  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : Why is my boyfriend always being attacked somehow?  
  
 **Tebko** : He's a menace  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : Say that again? A little louder this time?  
  
 **Tebko** : He's a menace?  
  
 **Tebko** : OWW YOU DEGENERATE MALE  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : _**Perish**_   
  
**Tebko** : You threw one of Miu's cursed Furby's at me!  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : There shall be no disrespecting Kokichi in this house  
  
 **Tebko** : WE LIVE IN A DORMITORY  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : Same difference  
  
 **Mom** : It's too early for this  
  
 **Dad** : Seconded  
  
 **Avocado** **Man** : Thirded  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : Is Amami just becoming apart of the parenting duo?  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : Do we have a parent trio now?  
  
 **Avocado** **Man** : i mean sure if yall want to call me Dad I'm fine with that   
  
**Avocado** **Man** : Though, I mean Kork and I aren't offical yet...  
  
 **Astroboy** : Why not? You guys are basically a couple already.  
  
 **Maki** **Roll** : Everyone moves at different paces Kaito (-_-)/(>O<)  
  
 **PianoFreak** : Maki dishing out the real advice everyone  
  
 **GirlGeniusMiuIruma** : She's like everyone's cool, murder-y aunt!  
  
 **Maki Roll:** Stop.  
  
 **GirlGeniusMiuIruma** : Oh ok   
  
**Dad** : I mean..  
  
 **Avocado** **Man** : It's your call man   
  
**Dad** : "Man" Rantarou why are you like this  
  
 **Avocado Man** : I call everyone man bro.  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** : It's bad form to call someone you've been dating/"seeing" which we all know means dating you coward, "bro", "man", or "dude"  
  
 **Avocado Man:** Nobody asked you Ouma  
  
 **Dad** : I suppose if you aren't opposed to it, we can become "offical", or however the kids these days refer to it.  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** : "Kids these days" Dad is such a Grandpa  
  
 **PureSpiderBoy** : Gonta thought Shinguji-san was Dad? How can Shinguji-san be Dad and Grandad?  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** : It's an expression Gonta  
  
 **PureSpiderBoy** : Ah ok.  
  
 **Avocado Man:** Cool, I have a boyfriend now  
  
 _ **Avocado Man has changed his name to AvocaDAD**_  
  
 **Dad** : I should be regretting this decision by now  
  
 **AvocaDAD** : :(  
  
 **Dad** : But I'm not   
  
**AvocaDAD** : :)   
  
**Mom** : And with that, another couple is added to this group chat  
  
 **Ro-boy:** Hey, Saihara-kun, Ouma-kun? Have you seen my textbook? The math one?  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : It's in my dorm. Doors unlocked. Sorry, I noticed you left it during our last study session, I was just too lazy to return it.   
  
**Ro-boy:** Thank you, I'll go grab it.  
  
 **CatLover** : I have this bad feeling that won't go away  
  
 **FakeAnimeFan** : Like, "I'm sick" kinda bad feeling?  
  
 **CatLover** : No, like "Something's about to go horribly wrong" kind of bad feeling  
  
 **Maki Roll:** Oh trust me, it's a just feeling.  
  
 **Astroboy** : And you know this how?   
  
**Maki Roll:** Just..trust me on this one.  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : That's suspicious  
  
 **Maki Roll:** And your point is?  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : You're being sus  
  
 **Maki Roll:** I'm legit an assassin shouldn't I always be suspicious  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : Nah, you wouldn't hurt any of us.  
  
 **Maki Roll:** That's debatable.  
  
 **Mom** : Harukawa-san  
  
 **Maki Roll:** Kidding, Kidding.  
  
 **FakeAnimeFan** : I don't think you are.  
  
 **Maki Roll:** That's up for you too decide  
  
 **PianoFreak** : Girls I *need* to get off this campus. It's almost 9:30, who wants to get brunch?  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : I'm in!  
  
 **Tebko** : That sounds nice, actually.  
  
 **GirlGeniusMiuIruma** : Am I invited?  
  
 **PianoFreak** : Duh Miu!  
  
 **GirlGeniusMiuIruma** ; Than I'm totally down!   
  
**FakeAnimeFan** : Give me like 10 minutes to do my hair?  
  
 **PianoFreak** : Deal. Mom, you wanna come?  
  
 **Mom** : Sure, it'd be a nice distraction. Is Harukawa-san going to join us?  
  
 **Maki Roll:** yeah, it's not like I've got anything due soon.  
  
 **Maki Roll:** Just let me get ready  
  
 **PianoFreak** : It's a girl day! Yay!  
  
 **Mom** : Should we invite Yonaga-san?  
  
 **AtuaWillsIt** : Sorry, I'm busy!   
  
**FakeAnimeFan** : Well then, see you guys soon!  
  
 _ **Mom and 6 others are offline** _  
  
**Dad** : Rantarou, since we have the day off, I was thinking we could start that "The Dragon Prince" show?  
  
 **AvocaDAD** : Sounds good to me :)  
  
 **Dad** : My room or yours?  
  
 **AvocaDAD** : Yours, my air vent is broken  
  
 **Dad** : Ok, see you soon.  
  
  
 _ **16+ Trainwrecks**_  
 _ **1:01 pm**_  
  
  
 **Astroboy: Why do I hear screaming?**  
  
 **Ro-boy: I have no clue, shall I investigate.**  
  
 **Maki Roll:** don't bother, I know why.  
  
 **Astroboy** : What is it?  
  
 **Maki Roll** : Ouma and Angie pissed off the 77th.   
  
**Astroboy** : Gdi what did they do this time?  
  
 **Maki Roll:** Firecrackers. They lit firecrackers in their common room  
  
 **Astroboy** : GDI  
  
 **Maki Roll:** This. This is the life I have been cursed to live  
  
 **CatLover** : ^^^ Mood   
  
**Astroboy** : Where are the adults?   
  
**CatLover** : Real ones or ours?  
  
 **Astroboy** : Ours  
  
 **CatLover** : Mom is cleaning the kitchen and the Dad's are in Original Dad's room.   
  
**Astroboy** : Somebody go get them. I have a feeling they'll be needed.  
  
 **PureSpiderBoy** : Gonta no understand why every one is upset.  
  
 **Astroboy** : It's okay Gonta, go back to your bugs.  
  
 **PureSpiderBoy** : Okay!  
  
 _ **PureSpiderBoy is offline**_   
  
**TiredBiBoy** : GDI KOKICHI NOT AGAIN  
  
 **Astroboy** : Poor Shuichi, he's gotta deal with this shit   
  
**TiredBiBoy** : I'm going to hug him but also yell at him for this   
  
**Astroboy** : Mixed signals much?  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : I HAVE A LOT OF FEELINGS OKAY  
  
 **Astroboy** : C H I L L  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : Fuck u Kaito  
  
 **Astroboy** : No u  
  
 **PianoFreak** : Both of you shut up.  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : Yes ma'am  
  
 **Astroboy** : Yes ma'am  
  
 **GirlGeniusMiuIruma** : I still can't believe Angie is Chaotic Evil  
  
 **PianoFreak** : We should've guessed it from the start tbh  
  
 **GirlGeniusMiuIruma** : So I'm in the halls and Angie and Ouma just shoved Komaeda into a storage closet and ran   
  
**PianoFreak** : Did..did they kidnap him too?  
  
 **GirlGeniusMiuIruma** : Seems like it. It's kinda funny actually.   
  
**PianoFreak** : This is my friend group everyone.  
  
 **GirlGeniusMiuIruma** : Yeah, and you can't run away now :3  
  
 **PianoFreak** : Let's just wait until they've been caught   
  
**TiredBiBoy** : Sounds like a plan to me.  
  
 **Astroboy** : Agreed.  
  
 **CatLover** : I'm going back to bed.  
  
 **Astroboy** : It's 1 pm!  
  
 **CatLover** : Fuck you   
  
_**CatLover is offline**_  
  
 **Astroboy** : :(

  
  
_**16+ Trainwrecks**_  
 _ **2:05 pm**_  
  
 ** _SmolGayBoi_ _and 4 others are online_**  
  
 **Mom** : I am very disappointed in you two.  
  
 **AtuaWillsIt** : Eh, could be worse.  
  
 **AvacaDAD** : I'm not sure what to think  
  
 **Dad** : You're **disappointed.**  
  
 **AvacaDAD:** I'm very dissapointed!  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** : Whipped   
  
**TiredBiBoy** : Really Kokichi? be nice!  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** : Sorry Amami.  
  
 **AvacaDAD** : Whose whipped again?  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** : I'm glaring rn and I  _wish_ you could see me  
  
 **Dad** : What on Earth possessed you two? How'd you even get Firecrackers?!  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** : Miu  
  
 **GirlGeniusMiuIruma** : Guilty as charged!  
  
 **Dad** : I'm disowning you   
  
**GirlGeniusMiuIruma** : oh okay  
  
 **PianoFreak** : Everyone, be nice to Miu.  
  
 **Dad** : why?  
  
 **PianoFreak: Because I said so.**  
  
 **AvacaDAD** : Can't argue with that   
  
**Dad** : No, you really can't.   
  
**Mom** : This is my family.  
  
 **Mom** : I need a vacation away from you all  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** : Mom! Do you really hate us that much ;-;  
  
 **Mom** : I don't hate you all, just..you annoy me sometimes. Particularly you and Iruma-san  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : :)   
  
**PianoFreak** : GD Saihara's passive aggressive smiley gave me chills   
  
**TiredBiBoy** : Say that again, mother? :)  
  
 **Mom** : No thanks  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : That's what I thought, mother :)  
  
 **Mom is offline**  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** : Stop that.  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : Stop what, Kokichi? :)  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** : That's it I'm coming over you're obviously sleep-deprived.  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : But I'm not sleepy...  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** : Doesn't matter, you need sleep.   
  
**TiredBiBoy** : Fine..  
  
 _ **SmolGayBoi and 1 other are offline**_  
  
 **GirlGeniusMiuIruma** : Hey Kaede, wanna chill?  
  
 **PianoFreak** : Sure, what do you wanna do?  
  
 **GirlGeniusMiuIruma** : I thought we could watch a movie?

**PianoFreak** : Sounds good to me :)

 

_**PianoFreak and 1 other are offline.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> 16+ Trainwrecks  
> Rantarou| Avacado Man  
> Miu| GirlGeniusMiuIruma  
> Kiibo| Ro-boy  
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureSpiderBoy  
> Kirumi| Mom  
> Korekiyo| Dad  
> Hoshi| CatLover  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoy  
> Tsumugi| FakeAnimeFan  
> Maki| Maki Roll  
> Kaede| PianoFreak  
> Kaito| AstroBoy  
> Angie| AtuaWillsIt  
> Kokichi| SmolGayBoi  
> Nagito| ILoveHope  
> Hajime| Hope
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> BIBIBI| Kaede  
> Detective Bi| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> GayMildAnxiety| Kokichi  
> HurriGAY Tenko| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> Fre-sha-vaca-do| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> Kiibo| K1-B0


	23. Chapter 23: This Is Not Okay Guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astroboy: Bro you don't command an evil organization. At most, it's like, 30 people. 
> 
> SmolGayBoi: excuse me?! DICE is a very powerful organization!
> 
> PianoFreak: I don't care if it's an evil organization or an army of Hotdog Carts if they can help they can help.
> 
> Mostly a serious chapter, but y'know it's still DR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is..heavier than normal. TW: Mentions of Child Abuse and Violence.
> 
> If...you didn't see the tags, Korekiyo's sister has made an abrupt entrance into the shambles of my plot. Shambles, because even I have no clue where I'm going with this.

_**PANGAYACE Alliance**_  
_**9:36 am**_  
  
**fre-sha-vaca-do** : Well hello there everybody, my name is Amami and you're watching the Disney Channel!  
  
**Disappointed** : Look at my name buddy  
  
**fre-sha-vaca-do:** :(  
  
**fre-sha-vaca-do** : But hey, @DiscontentedMom are you on?  
  
**DiscontentedMom** : Yes, what's the matter?  
  
**fre-sha-vaca-do:** Thanks for doing my laundry, but just a heads up my binders are /not/ machine washable  
  
**DiscontentedMom** : Ah, my apologies.  
  
**fre-sha-vaca-do:** Nah it's fine, it was nice of you to help.  
  
**CursedMan** : Aren't you guys supposed to be taking the math test rn?  
  
**fre-sha-vaca-do:** I'm gonna fail anyway so...  
  
**DiscontentedMom** : I'm already finished. How did you do, Hoshi-san?  
  
**CursedMan** : Meh, I'll pass.  
  
_**K1-B0 has changed their name to DistressedFriend**_  
  
**DistressedFriend** : Have any of you seen Shinguji-san? He didn't show up at breakfast and he's not in class.  
  
**fre-sha-vaca-do:** No actually. He hasn't even responded to my messages. I'm a little worried, but I'm sure there's a good reason behind it. He wouldn't just disappear.  
  
**Disappointed** : Still, it is rather odd. For all his "Rawr look I'm so dark and mysterious" ways, he usually makes sure to say something so we at least know he's alive :/  
  
**fre-sha-vaca-do:** Don't worry me further! Also, never say Rawr again, please  
  
**DistressedFriend** : Seconded!!  
  
**CursedMan** : Try calling him maybe?  
  
**DistressedMom** : Allow me  
  
**fre-sha-vaca-do:** I hope he picks up :(  
  
**DiscontentedMom** : It went immediately to voicemail  
  
**fre-sha-vaca-do:** OH LOOK HELLO ANXIETY  
  
**CursedMan** : It's time to panic  
  
**Disappointed** : Everyone, calm down it's going to be okay  
  
**CursedMan** : How can you be sure  
  
**Disappointed** : BEcause we can find him? It's not like that's a hard thing to do, c'mon you guys :/  
  
**fre-sha-vaca-do:** How do you suggest we do that?  
  
**Disappointed** : We literally know a detective  
  
**fre-sha-vaca-do:** Oh yeah you're right  
  
**DiscontentedMom** : I'm going to check his dorm. You guys do your thing.  
  
**Disappointed** : Affirmative!  
  
  
_**16+ Trainwrecks**_  
_**10:20 am**_  
  
**FakeAnimeFan** : @TiredBiBoy Detective Saihara, we require your assistance.  
  
**TiredBiBoy:** Yes, what's the matter?  
  
**FakeAnimeFan** : We can't find Shinguji-san, and I was hoping you could.  
  
**TiredBiBoy** : Ah, so it's time for some investigating huh?  
  
**FakeAnimeFan** : If it's not too much trouble?  
  
**TiredBiBoy** : Of course it's not.  
  
**TiredBiBoy** : Are you sure though? You could ask Kirigiri-sama, she's got way more experience than I do, she's a lot better at this sorta thing.  
  
**PianoFreak** : Hi did I hear my best friend say he's not as good a detective as the 78th class rep?  
  
**TiredBiBoy** : what no who told you that?!  
  
**PianoFreak** : -_-  
  
**TiredBiBoy** : ....  
  
**TiredBiBoy** : I suppose I could check with the office to see if he's been signed out  
  
**GirlGeniusMiuIruma:** They don't give that information out to students though..  
  
**TiredBiBoy** : How do you know that Miu?  
  
**GirlGeniusMiuIruma** : I might've been lightly stalking somebody because I needed proof they were operating a exam cheating ring  
  
**TiredBiBoy** : So..blackmail material?  
  
**GirlGeniusMiuIruma** : Basically.  
  
**AtuaWillsIt** : Leave it to me! Atua will aid your quest!  
  
**TiredBiBoy** : Huh?  
  
**AtuaWillsIt** : Give me 5 minutes!  
  
_**AtuaWillsIt is offline**_  
  
**TiredBiBoy** : Why do I feel like she's about to commit a crime  
  
**Maki** **Roll** : She is.  
  
**TiredBiBoy** : Dammit  
  
**Maki** **Roll** : Have you guys tried calling him?  
  
**Mom** : Yes. However, he did not pick up.  
  
**Ro-boy** : This is worrying.  
  
**Maki Roll** : I'm sure he's perfectly fine and you all are overreacting.  
  
**Ro-boy** : I'm not so sure about that...  
  
**Mom** : He's not in his dorm, however, his backpack is gone. I assume he took it with him.  
  
_**Astroboy is online**_  
  
**Astroboy** : What's up?  
  
**PianoFreak** : We're looking for Dad  
  
**Astroboy** : I saw him leaving with somebody earlier. Black car, really old looking. Maybe a model from the 90's?  
  
**PianoFreak** : Huh, that's odd.  
  
**Astroboy** : Yeah, he seemed a little off. Like he was scared if that makes any sense  
  
**AvocaDAD** : So you're saying you saw him get into a strange car looking scared, and you said _**nothing**_ ?!  
  
**Astroboy** : Yes?  
  
**AvocaDAD** : -_-  
  
**Astroboy** : Sorry  
  
**Astroboy** : But I didn't really think about it too much. I was tired :/  
  
**GirlGeniusMiuIruma** : You don't really think in general do you?  
  
**Maki Roll:** Watch it  
  
**GirlGeniusMiuIruma** : Sorry!  
  
_**PureSpiderBoy is online**_  
  
**PureSpiderBoy** : Yonaga-san told Gonta to tell you that Yonaga-san left the information Saihara-san seeks on Saihara-san's windowsill!  
  
**TiredBiBoy** : Lemme go grab it then  
  
_**TiredBiBoy is offline**_  
  
**PureSpiderBoy** : Gonta wants to know why everyone is worried?  
  
**CatLover** : Nobody can find Shinguji  
  
**PureSpiderBoy** : That's not good! Gonta will look for him!  
  
**PianoFreak** : You don't have to-  
  
**PureSpiderBoy** : Gonta insist!  
  
**PianoFreak** : Okay..maybe check the gardens?  
  
**PureSpiderBoy** : Gonta will do that!  
  
_**PureSpiderBoy is offline**_  
  
**CatLover** : We don't deserve him  
  
**PianoFreak** : We really don't...  
  
_**SmolGayBoi and 1** **others** **are online**_  
  
**SmolGayBoi** : I can't believe that there's a mystery and no one informed me of it! Rude ;-;  
  
**TiredBiBoy** : So uh, what do we know about a Kajitsu Shinguji?  
  
**AvocaDAD** : No way.  
  
**TiredBiBoy** :?  
  
**AvocaDAD** : I cannot believe the school let her sign him out  
  
**AvocaDAD** : This is not good  
  
**TiredBiBoy** : Am...Am I missing something here?  
  
**SmolGayBoi** : Isn't that his older sister?  
  
**AvocaDAD** : Yeah, did he tell you about that?  
  
**SmolGayBoi** : A little, only cause I was sorting mail and found a letter from her. All he told me was that they "Don't get along". Why? Is there something else going on?  
  
**AvocaDAD** : It's a long story, but basically: His Dad was a soldier, Mom was a journalist. Around the time he was 8, his dad goes MIA and his mom goes chasing after him. They left him with his sister, who was in her early 20's by then. She was a really gross person, did some pretty nasty stuff to him. Threw him around a lot too.  
Around when he was 14, she got caught, served like 3 years in jail. He got put into his Aunt's custody. She should *not* have been allowed to sign him out, I've got to got to talk to the attendance staff.  
  
**PianoFreak** : Do you think she used a fake id?  
  
**AvocaDAD** : Not if they got her real name in their records. I know she doesn't have custody, so there's no reason they should've signed him out to her.  
  
**FakeAnimeFan** : She doesn't need custody if she's got a note from the legal guardian.  
  
**Ro-boy:** You think she forged one?  
  
**FakeAnimeFan** : It's likely. Still, if she has a history of child abuse why on Earth is she even allowed on campus?  
  
**Ro-boy** : Money most likely.  
  
**AvocaDAD** : Kork mentioned she invited him to a wedding a couple of years ago, some rich idiot.  
  
**Astroboy** : We have to find him then.  
  
**SmolGayBoi** : I'm on it. I need a physical description. Preferably a picture ID.  
  
**TiredBiBoy** : If she was convicted, she's in the system. What police station was she booked at?  
  
**AvocaDAD** : I think it's the one next to Greenthorne Hospital  
  
**TiredBiBoy** : That's the city one, I can get access to those but it's going to take time.  
  
**AvocaDAD** : Hurry!  
  
**TiredBiBoy** : On it, I need to get to Kirigiri's lab.  
  
**AvocaDAD** : You can't use yours?  
  
**TiredBiBoy** : I'm still waiting on a diagnostic exam before they can put mine in the system.  
  
**AvocaDAD** : You better sprint boy  
  
_**TiredBiBoy is offline**_  
  
**SmolGayBoi** : I've got DICE on high alert. If he's within 10 miles of the city center, they'll find him. They already know what he looks like. I can send them after the sister once I've got ID  
  
**GirlGeniusMiuIruma** : Do..do you have like a personal police force?  
  
**SmolGayBoi** : Of course! Every good evil organization has enforcers!  
  
**Astroboy** : Bro you don't command an evil organization. At most, it's like, 30 people.  
  
**SmolGayBoi** : excuse me?! DICE is a very powerful organization!  
  
**PianoFreak** : I don't care if it's an evil organization or an army of Hotdog Carts if they can help they can help.  
  
**FakeAnimeFan** : I'm filing police report.  
  
**FakeAnimeFan** : Should I call my lawyer? If something happens to him, they need to be held liable  
  
**AvocaDAD** : Not yet, but maybe keep them on Speedial?  
  
**FakeAnimeFan** : Understood!  
  
_**TiredBiBoy is online**_  
  
**TiredBiBoy** : scumbagsister.jpg  
  
**TiredBiBoy** : Here she is Kokichi  
  
**SmolGayBoi** : Okay, time to work my magic!  
  
_**Tebko and 1 other are online**_  
  
**Tebko** : Holy f u c k what did I miss?  
  
**LesbianKiller** : ^^^  
  
**AvacaDAD** : Glad you could join us, we're in panic mode right now  
  
**Tebko** : DO you want me to go out and start looking?  
  
**AvacaDAD** : We have no way of knowing where they could be  
  
**LesbianKiller** : ^^^ City's way too big to go in blind.  
  
**Astroboy** : Hey wait, aren't there cameras in the parking lot?  
  
**Maki Roll** : Yes, I think so.  
  
**Astroboy** : They might've caught the license plate.  
  
**GirlGeniusMiuIruma** : I'm on it.  
  
_**GirlGeniusMiuIruma has added Chihiro Fujisaki to the chat**_  
  
**GirlGeniusMiuIruma** : I need you to get me into the school's security system ASAP  
  
**Chihiro** **Fujisaki** : Sure Iruma-san, just..why?  
  
**GirlGeniusMiuIruma** : Emergency, no time to explain. How quickly can you do it?  
  
**Chihiro** **Fujisaki** : Check your laptop, you're already in.  
  
**GirlGeniusMiuIruma** : I love that big beautiful brain of yours! Okay guys, give me a minute to get to this morning.  
  
**Chihiro** **Fujisaki** : Glad to help :)  
  
_**Chihiro Fujisaki has left the chat**_  
  
**GirlGeniusMiuIruma** : OK I GOT THE PLATE  
  
**Astroboy** : Miu, you are not entirely useless today, thanks.  
  
**GirlGeniusMiuIruma** : It's 56Y79UVO  
  
**Tebko:** I'm going to go down to the police station and report the car as "stolen"  
  
**LesbianKiller** : That's illegal Tenko  
  
**Tebko** : Meh, I'll say I know the owner and it looked like a stranger had broken the window and stolen it.  
  
**LesbianKiller** : Her window isn't broken  
  
**Tebko** : Unless somebody breaks it when they find her  
  
**SmolGayBoi** : sending out the order now!  
  
**TiredBiBoy** : Guys we don't need to commit crimes to catch a criminal.  
  
**SmolGayBoi** : Literally we just hacked the school's security system this is the point of no return  
  
**TiredBiBoy** :  
  
**TiredBiBoy** : Fair Point  
  
**PianoFreak** : Guys, we should meet in person. Typing like this isn't very efficient.  
  
**AvacaDAD** : That's a good idea, everyone, common room ASAP  
  
**SmolGayBoi** : OMW  
  
_**TiredBiBoy and 12 others are offline**_  
  
  
**_16+ Trainwrecks_**  
**_3:15 pm_**  
  
**_Dad is online_**  
  
**Dad** : Thank you all so much. Angie, Gonta I know you weren't there when they found me. I'm alive, so please don't worry.  
  
**PureSpiderBoy** : Gonta is glad Shinguji-san is okay!  
  
**AtuaWillsIt** : I am too. Are you hurt?  
  
**Dad** : I'm a little beat up, and the doctors want me to see a therapist. But otherwise, I'm okay.  
  
**AvocaDAD** : "A little beat up" Your leg is broken, babe  
  
**Dad** : It'll heal  
  
**AvocaDAD** : Still, I wish she hadn't gotten away.  
  
**TiredBiBoy** : They'll find her, she's all over the news.  
  
**AtuaWillsIt** : SO, did somebody break her window?  
  
**Dad** : Rantarou did, He got glass shards in his arm. Like an idiot, he punched it.  
  
**TiredBiBoy** : Your boyfriend got a little too into the confrontation.  
  
**TiredBiBoy** : I think he thought it'd be like an action movie, where the bad guy is easily defeated by "cool stunts" as he puts it.

 **AvocaDAD** : This is slander :(

  
**Dad** : God I need sleep.  
  
**AvocaDAD** : Try to get some now then. Text me when you need to be picked up from the hospital.  
  
**Dad** : Will do. See you all later.  
  
_**Dad is offline**_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> 16+ Trainwrecks  
> Rantarou| Avacado Man  
> Miu| GirlGeniusMiuIruma  
> Kiibo| Ro-boy  
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureSpiderBoy  
> Kirumi| Mom  
> Korekiyo| Dad  
> Hoshi| CatLover  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoy  
> Tsumugi| FakeAnimeFan  
> Maki| Maki Roll  
> Kaede| PianoFreak  
> Kaito| AstroBoy  
> Angie| AtuaWillsIt  
> Kokichi| SmolGayBoi  
> Nagito| ILoveHope  
> Hajime| Hope
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> BIBIBI| Kaede  
> Detective Bi| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> GayMildAnxiety| Kokichi  
> HurriGAY Tenko| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> Fre-sha-vaca-do| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> Kiibo| DistressedFriend


	24. Chapter 24: Be Nice Everyone!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CatLover: Omg I can see it I'm crying
> 
> CatLover: This is life fuel guys, this is the best day of my life
> 
> Hoshi being happy and living is my aesthetic pass it on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO THERE MIGHT BE SOME MAJOR FOURTH WALL BREAKING IN THIS ONE GUYS}
> 
> Alternate Title: Everyone is a Dick to Miu
> 
> And Kiibo is a chaotic pan btw, it's cannon.

  
_**PANGAYACE Alliance**_  
 _ **9:34 am**_  
  
 **DistressedFriend** : Hey I'm confused I need help.  
  
 **LifeIsADadJoke** : What do you need?  
  
 **DistressedFriend** : I haven't been able to focus? At all.  
  
 **LifeIsADadJoke** :: Is there anything, in particular, that's distracting you?  
  
 **DistressedFriend** : I keep getting worried about Ouma-kun and Saihara-kun. I'm just worried that they're going to get hurt, even though I know that's unlikely.  
  
 **LifeIsADadJoke** : I think that it may be that what happened to me yesterday has you on edge.  
  
 **LifeIsADadJoke** : You're obviously close to those two, so it's to be expected that you'll worry about their safety. I can assure you that they are safe, however, I know from experience that that will not calm you down.  
  
 **DistressedFriend** : That makes sense. Thank you, I should try to pay attention now.  
  
 **LifeIsADadJoke** : Ok, talk to you later.   
  
_**DistressedFriend and 1** **others** **are offline.**_  
  
  
 _ **16+ Trainwrecks**_  
 _ **12:23 pm**_  
  
  
 **Maki** **Roll** : Miu is an idiot pass it on  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** : Miu is an idiot pass it on  
  
 **Astroboy** : Miu is an idiot pass it on  
  
 **CatLover** : Miu is an idiot pass it on  
  
 **FakeAnimeFan** : Miu is an idiot pass it on  
  
 **Mom** : everyone, please  
  
 **Tebko** : Miu is an idiot pass it on  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : Miu is an idiot pass it on  
  
 **AvocaDAD** : Miu is an idiot pass it on  
  
 **Dad** : Everyone please don't.  
  
 **AtuaWillsIt** : Miu is an idiot pass it on!  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : Kaede is going to kill us all  
  
 **GirlGeniusMiuIruma** : :( Why does everyone always gang up on me?? ;-;  
  
 **Ro-boy:** Not everyone! Gokuhara-san didn't join in!  
  
 **PureSpiderBoy** : It not gentlemanly to make fun of lady!  
  
 **GirlGeniusMiuIruma** : What did we do to deserve you;;;  
  
 **PianoFreak** : Why are all of you guys so mean!

  
**PianoFreak** : You guys are always so mean!

  
**SmolGayBoi** : It's fun to be mean to Miu :/  
  
 **PianoFreak** : I bet you guys couldn't be nice for one day!  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** : Is that a challenge?  
  
 **PianoFreak** :  
  
 **PianoFreak** : Yes  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** : CHALLENGE ACCEPTED.  
  
 **PianoFreak** : What did I just start.  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** : I shall say nothing but nice things all day!  
  
 **GirlGeniusMiuIruma** : Hah, fat chance!  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** : I totally could!  
  
 **GirlGeniusMiuIruma** : 50 bucks says you can't  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** : 100 bucks says you can't.  
  
 **GirlGeniusMiuIruma** : Deal.  
  
 **PianoFreak** : So this is happening.  
  
 **AvocaDAD** : This should be entertaining  
  
 **Maki** **Roll** : They're both going to fail within the first 30 minutes, watch.  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** : Well, I better finish my lunch! Goodbye, you wonderful people! :)  
  
 **PureSpiderBoy** : Goodbye Ouma-kun! :D  
  
 **GirlGeniusMIuIruma** : I'm going to work on a project, toodle-oo!  
  
 **PianoFreak** : We've created a monster  
  
 **Dad** : **You've created a monster  
  
 **PianoFreak** : :/

 

_**GirlGeniusMiuIruma and 1**_ others _ **are offline**_

  
  
**Maki** **Roll** : So, we're going to sabotage them, right?  
  
 **CatLover** : And already this has gone south. Can't we just do something normal for once?  
  
 **Mom** : In this family? No  
  
 **AvocaDAD** : being a dad is harder than I thought. Props to you Kork, I would never have been able to keep this up.  
  
 **Dad** : You get desensitized to their shenanigans eventually.  
  
 **AvocaDAD** : How long does it usually take?  
  
 **Dad** : For me, about 2 months.  
  
 **AvocaDAD** : Well, time to buckle in.  
  
 **Astroboy** : I have an idea. Hey Angie, you want to help?  
  
 **Maki** **Roll** : Why Angie?  
  
 **Astroboy** : I need paint.  
  
 **Maki** **Roll** : ...  
  
 **Maki** **Roll** : _Are you doing what I think you're doing?_  
  
 **Astroboy** : :)  
  
 **Maki** **Roll** : I take it all back, you sir are a genius.  
  
 **Astroboy** : Why thank you!  
  
 **AtuaWillsIt** : I'd be glad too!  
  
 **Astroboy** : Perfect.  
  
 **FakeAnimeFan** : BRB, gotta get something from my lab.   
  
**FakeAnimeFan** : Who wants to help me make an outfit for Miu's Furby?  
  
 **Tebko** : SIGN ME UP  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : SECONDED  
  
 **FakeAnimeFan** : See you soon?  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : Very.

  
  
_**LesbianKiller and 6 others are offline** _

  
  
**CatLover** : I'm..going to study for the Chemistry test.  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : Ugh, I need a nap.  
  
 **AvocaDAD** : Mood  
  
 **Dad** : I'm going back to my book.  
  
 **Mom** : How's your leg?  
  
 **Dad** : It doesn't hurt, it's just a bit frustrating to not be able to move around as freely as I'd like.  
  
 **Mom** : Let me know if you need anything.  
  
 **Dad** : Thank you.  
  
 **Ro-boy** : Akamatsu-san, can you help me with the paper for History?  
  
 **PianoFreak** : Of course Kiibo! Can you come by my lab?  
  
 **Ro-boy:** Yes, see you there!

  
  
_**Ro-boy and 6 others are offline** _  
  
  
_**16+ Trainwrecks**_  
 _ **5:30 pm**_  
  
 **Astroboy** : Ouma has been doing surprisingly well with this challenge.  
  
 **Maki Roll** : It's puzzling. He's constantly pulling pranks and insulting everyone, but today he's been rather pleasant.  
  
 **Astroboy** : Don't let him hear you say that, it'll go to his head.  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : Hello, dear friends of mine. :)  
  
 **PianoFreak** : The return of the ominous smiley  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : Would you please tell me why being nice to Kokichi is a bad thing?  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : In detail, please. :)  
  
 **Maki Roll** : I'll pass.  
  
 **Astroboy** : ^^^  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : Aw, that's too bad! I was interested!  
  
 **Dad** : Sometimes I feel like in a different life, he would've been a serial killer  
  
 **Mom** : That sounds about right.  
  
 **CatLover** : Are we sure he's not a serial killer?  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : :) Why Hoshi, why would you think that? :)  
  
 **CatLover** : See now you're just doing it to scare me and it's only working a little.  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : lmao I think I like this new power of mine.  
  
 **Ro-boy** : I think Ouma-kun's about to log in, he finally pulled out his phone  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : Ah, you two are hanging out?  
  
 **Ro-boy** : No, he's in the common room. I can see him from the floor above. Glass floors in the observatory, remember?  
  
 **Astroboy** : Why are you in the observatory?  
  
 **Ro-boy** : I'm doing a report on Greek mythology, and I wanted to look at some of the constellations mentioned in their legends.  
  
 **Astroboy** : You should've asked me, man, I could've helped.  
  
 **Ro-boy;** You had your hands full, didn't want to intrude.  
  
 **Astroboy** : Fair Point

  
  
_**SmolGayBoi is online** _

  
  
**SmolGayBoi** : I think Miu is angry, I heard he scream bloody murder guys  
  
 **GirlGeniusMiuIruma** : WHO PUT A SHREK COSTUME ON MY BEAUTIFUL FURBY  
  
 **CatLover** : Omg I can see it I'm crying  
  
 **CatLover** : This is life fuel guys, this is the best day of my life  
  
 **FakeAnimeFan** : Don't you like it? :(  
  
 **Tebko** : Yeah! We spent all afternoon on it!  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : It was a lot of work too!  
  
 **GirlGeniusMiuIruma** : TAKE YOUR CURSED COSTUME AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR FUCKiNG BUM  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** : I win!  
  
 **GirlGeniusMiuIruma** : GO TO HELL OUMA  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** : i'll see you there bitch  
  
 **GirlGeniusMiuIruma** : yoU JUST FAILED TOO IDIOT, YOUR DAY ISN'T OVER  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** : Shoot  
  
 **PianoFreak** : I hate this family sometimes  
  
 **Mom** : Mood  
  
 **Dad** : Mood  
  
 **Ro-boy** : Mood  
  
 **AtuaWillsIt** : Aww, that means we wasted all that paint for nothing!  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** : ?  
  
 **Maki** **Roll** : Kaitodidthis.jpg  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** : what did you even paint it's indescribably bad  
  
 **Astroboy** : I know! We made it to be that way! We wanted to get you to insult us so you'd lose.  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** : I gotta admit, that's pretty cool. You at least tried to sabotage me, that takes guts.  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** : Now forget I said that, and go back to thinking I'm a gremlin, thanks.  
  
 **Dad** :   
  
**Dad** : Somehow Ouma being genuinely nice feels odd.  
  
 **Mom** : It feels so unnatural  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : Kokichi, I'm proud of you. That was very nice :)  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** : Nice? ME? I'm the supreme leader of evil! I kick puppies and make children cry! F E A R M E  
  
 **Ro-boy:** Yesterday I saw you crying over a video of a puppy playing with a duckling.  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** : STOP I HAVE A REPUTATION  
  
 **Maki Roll** : Somehow this makes a little sense. Just a little though.  
  
 **Maki Roll** : I already knew he was soft, I mean, "Teddy Bear" right?  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** : Go commit die.  
  
 **Maki Roll:** Stale meme  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** : I...I'm gonna go now  
  
 **PureSpiderBoy** : Ouma-kun, Gonta found your folder! Ouma-kun left it in the gym!  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** : Thanks, leave it in front of my dorm.  
  
 **PureSpiderBoy** : Okay!  
  
 _ **PureSpiderBoy is offline**_  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** : I am not soft Maki, I'm scary and intimadating.  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : You're only 2 inches taller than I am, neither of us will ever be intimidating.  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** :   
  
**TiredBiBoy** : Inches? What are you, American>  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : No but the author is  
  
 **FakeAnimeFan** : YOU CAN'T JUST CASUALLY BREAK THE FOURTH WALL  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : Oops  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : We should all log out now because the author needs to end the chapter and has no idea how.  
  
 **FakeAnimeFan** : GDI HIMIKO  
  
 **Tebko** : SMH she should learn how to end a chapter.  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : Goodbye everyone!  
  
 _ **TiredBiBoy and 14 others are offline**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> 16+ Trainwrecks  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAD  
> Miu| GirlGeniusMiuIruma  
> Kiibo| Ro-boy  
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureSpiderBoy  
> Kirumi| Mom  
> Korekiyo| Dad  
> Hoshi| CatLover  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoy  
> Tsumugi| FakeAnimeFan  
> Maki| Maki Roll  
> Kaede| PianoFreak  
> Kaito| AstroBoy  
> Angie| AtuaWillsIt  
> Kokichi| SmolGayBoi  
> Nagito| ILoveHope  
> Hajime| Hope
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> BIBIBI| Kaede  
> Detective Bi| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> GayMildAnxiety| Kokichi  
> HurriGAY Tenko| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> Fre-sha-vaca-do| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> Kiibo| DistressedFriend


	25. Chapter 25: Miu's Bot Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope has left the chatroom.
> 
> CatLover: Honestly, big mood.
> 
> PureSpiderBoy: D:
> 
> Unfunny memes are unfunny

_**16 + Trainwrecks** _   
_**7:35 am** _

_**GirlGeniusMiuIruma is online** _

_**GirlGeniusMiuIruma has added a new function to the chatroom** _

**GirlGeniusMiuIruma** : $activatebot

**Truespeak/bot** : Bot activated! Good Morning, GirlGeniusMiuIruma !

**GirlGeniusMiuIruma** : $startfunction_tru

**Truespeak/bot:** Truespeak function enabled

**GirlGeniusMiuIruma** : :)

**Truespeak/bot** : Translation of :) : "Ominous smiley"

_**GirlGeniusMiuIruma is offline** _

_**16+ Trainwrecks** _   
_**10:37 am** _

**SmolGayBoi** : What the hell is this you skank?

**Truespeak/bot** : Translation of "What the hell is this you skank?": "I'm curious and wish to know what you've done"

**SmolGayBoi** : That's not what I meant.

**Truespeak/bot:** Translation of "That's not what I meant.": "That's definitely what I meant."

**TiredBiBoy** : What on Earth? How did Miu even program this thing?

**Truespeak/bot** : Translation of "What on Earth? How did Miu even program this thing?": "I'm impressed by Miu's hard work and wish to learn more."

**TiredBiBoy** : This thing is going to make my notifs even more chaotic isn't it?

**Truespeak/bot:** Translation of "This thing is going to make my notifs even more chaotic isn't it?": "I'm too lazy to mute this channel like a normal person, so I'm going to complain!"

**TiredBiBoy** : That was kind of mean...Oh God this is going to start some fights isn't it?

**Truespeak/bot** : Translation of "That was kind of mean...Oh God this is going to start some fights isn't it?": "*Bi concern intensifies*"

**TiredBiBoy** : Well, I'm just going to sit back and watch the show.

**Truespeak/bot** : Translation of "Well, I'm just going to sit back and watch the show. ": "I think this will be a disaster but it should be funny."

**SmolGayBoi: @everyone**

_**Mom and 12 others are online** _

**Mom** : Do you need my assistance?

**Truespeak/bot** : Translation of " Do you need my assistance?": "What did you do this time?"

**Mom** :

**Truespeak/bot** : Translation of " ". : "*silent concern*"

**AvacaDAD** : Is this another one of Ouma's pranks?

**Truespeak/bot:** Translation of "Is this another one of Ouma's pranks?": "I'm going to blame this in Ouma because it's convenient and everyone will agree with me."

**TiredBiBoy** : :)

**Truespeak/bot** : Translation of " :)" : "Saihara's serial killer smiley"

**PianoFreak** : I have a headache already

**Truespeak/bot** : Translation of ": I have a headache already": "This is annoying because I was never taught how to handle situations like this"

**PianoFreak** : This was definitely made by Miu. She knows us all well enough to pull this off. Plus, it didn't immediately turn to making fun of all of us like Ouma's would've

**Truespeak/bot** : Translation of "This was definitely made by Miu. She knows us all well enough to pull this off. Plus, it didn't immediately turn to making fun of all of us like Ouma's would've" : "Basic Logic"

**CatLover** : I wonder ...

**Truespeak/bot** : Translation of "I wonder ..." : "I have a plan"

**CatLover** : I want to die

**Truespeak/bot** : _**Suicide is never the answer.** _ Please call  1-800-273-8255 for the National Suicide Prevention Lifeline.   
Care is available 24/7.

**CatLover** : That's actually incredibly thoughtful. I was wondering how the bot would react.

**AvocaDAD** : No translation for that one?

**Truespeak/bot** : Hello AvocaDAD. I Am Tru-bot, a fun translating add-on. I can be uniquely programmed to each chat to suit it's particular needs. I am a constantly learning AI. Some messages don't need translations. If you think a message should've gotten translated but didn't, please flag the message for review!

**Dad** : Tech wise, this is actually pretty cool. Miu took the time to create something that is genuinely funny. And for once, it doesn't breathe flames, try to kill us all, and it's not incredibly vulgar.

**Truespeak/bot:** Translation of " Tech wise, this is actually pretty cool. Miu took the time to create something that is genuinely funny. And for once, it doesn't breathe flames, try to kill us all, and it's not incredibly vulgar." : "Miu did good for once!"

**FakeAnimeFan** : Ok I've got to try this. BIG ANIME TIDDIES

**Truespeak/bot** : Translation of "Ok I've got to try this. BIG ANIME TIDDIES " : "I have an idea. BIG TIDDY GOTH GIRLFRIEND"

**FakeAnimeFan** : I'm gonna die of laughter!

**PureSpiderBoy** : Please don't die!

**Truespeak/bot** : Translation of "Please don't die!" : "I am a pure boy"

**Astroboy** : Valid

**Astroboy** : I've got to go, I've got plans downtown today so I have to start driving.

_**Astroboy is offline** _

**Mom** : Still, it does clog up the chat. How do I turn this thing off?

**Truespeak/bot** : Sorry Mom, the function you've asked for is only accessable by the creator or someone with the access key!

**Mom** : Thank you, that's useful information.

**AtuaWillsIt** : Tsmugi, did you use some of my paint?

**Truespeak/bot** : Translation of "Tsmugi, did you use some of my paint?" : "I already know you did, there's no use in lying to me."

**FakeAnimeFan** : Yes, why?

**AtuaWillsIt** : My lab is a mess now. I don't mind you using them, but please clean up afterwards!

**FakeAnimeFan** : Yes Angie. I'm very sorry.

**AtuaWillsIt** : It's fine!

**Tebko** : This bot is interesting, to say the least.

**Truespeak/bot** : Translation of "This bot is interesting, to say the least." : "I'm unsure how to react to these events."

**Ro-boy** : Ah! Another growing member of the AI race! How are you today, fine sir? Or Ma'am? Bot? How should I refer to you?

**Truespeak/bot** : Hello Ro-boy! Sadly, my interface is not currently equipped to handle complex communication! Please wait till the next update!

**Ro-boy** : Will do!

**LesbianKiller** : I was woken up from my nap for this?

**Truespeak/bot:** Translation of ": I was woken up from my nap for this?" : "I wanted to sleep more, but I thought y'all had something interesting to say."

_**Hope is online** _

**Hope** : You all spam so much. I'm banishing you guys from my notifs. DM me if my presence is absolutely necessary.

_**Hope has left the chatroom.** _

**CatLover** : Honestly, big mood.

**PureSpiderBoy** : D:

**Maki Roll** : This was interesting.

**Maki Roll:** Miu's still a screwup though!

**PianoFreak** : Be nice!

**Truespeak/bot** : Translation of "Be nice!" : "Bullying others makes me sad"

**AvocaDAD** : Where is she anyways?

**Mom** : Probably laughing as she spectates this conversation

_**GirlGeniusMiuIruma is online** _

**GirlGeniusMiuIruma** : Correct!

**Dad** : Can you disable the bot? It clutters the chat too much.

**GirlGeniusMiuIruma** : Will do!

**GirlGeniusMiuIruma** : $mutetru_bot

_**Truepeak/bot has been muted** _

**Ro-boy** : That's robophobic! So you can just silence them because they aren't human!?!

**SmolGayBoi** : Kiibs, it's not that complicated! We're not killing him, we're just giving him time off!

**Ro-boy:** Huh?

**SmolGayBoi** : Don't you know? This is his job. By muting him, Miu's just giving him a break!

**Ro-boy:**

**Ro-boy:** That makes sense, thank you Ouma-kun!

**SmolGayBoi** : You're welcome!

**SmolGayBoi** : Does anyone want to go get lunch?

**TiredBiBoy** : I'll go!

**Ro-boy** : I'll have to skip, my eating function isn't fully operational yet!

**TiredBiBoy** : Will do, anyone else?

**Dad** : I'm going to pass, I can't really move too much.

**AvocaDAD** : I wanna stay with my boyfriend, thanks.

**Mom** : I'll go.

**Tebko** : ^^^

**LesbianKiller** : ^^^

**SmolGayBoi** : Anyone else?

**TiredBiBoy** : Think that's everyone.

**SmolGayBoi** : Ok! Mom, can you drive?

**Mom** : Of course, please come downstairs as soon as you can.

**Tebko** : Will do!

_**Mom and 4 others are offline** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An explanation of the scene with Hoshi: as I was writing, I began to wonder how Miu would program the bot to react to suicidal messages. I decided that she would take every single precaution necessary to keep her friends and anyone she eventually sends the program to, as safe as possible. 
> 
> Like Miu, I take suicide very seriously. The number in the chapter is a hotline for America, but if you need one for a specific country, please visit http://www.suicide.org/international-suicide-hotlines.html for country by country lists. 
> 
> Stay safe, drink plenty of water, and sleep an dear properly! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> 16+ Trainwrecks  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAD  
> Miu| GirlGeniusMiuIruma  
> Kiibo| Ro-boy  
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureSpiderBoy  
> Kirumi| Mom  
> Korekiyo| Dad  
> Hoshi| CatLover  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoy  
> Tsumugi| FakeAnimeFan  
> Maki| Maki Roll  
> Kaede| PianoFreak  
> Kaito| AstroBoy  
> Angie| AtuaWillsIt  
> Kokichi| SmolGayBoi  
> Nagito| ILoveHope  
> Hajime| Hope
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> BIBIBI| Kaede  
> Detective Bi| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> GayMildAnxiety| Kokichi  
> HurriGAY Tenko| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> Fre-sha-vaca-do| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> Kiibo| DistressedFriend


	26. Chapter 26: Operation- Lesbians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> StairKink: $mutetru_bot
> 
> Truespeak/bot has been muted
> 
> AvocaDAD: That's a lot of salt there Miu.
> 
> StairKink is offline
> 
> Bullying Miu is an aesthetic guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really dorky and short, sorry. 
> 
> I had fun writing it though, it's nice to write something less...serious and plot driven
> 
>  
> 
> Oh wait, what plot?

_**Operation: Chaotic Lesbians** _

_**9:02 am** _

_**Amami Rantarou had added 7 others to the chat** _

**Amami Rantarou** : We have ourselves a mission, men and women. Welcome to the debriefing.

 **K1-B0** : Why and What are we doing?

 **Ouma Kokichi** : Seconded.

 **Saihara Shuichi** : Thirded

 **Harukawa Maki** : Fourthed

 **Momota Kaito** : Fifthed

 **Shinguji Korekiyo** : Sixthed

 **Tojo Kirumi** : Seventhed

 **Amami Rantarou** : I'm glad you asked!

 **Amami Rantarou** : As I'm sure you've all noticed, recently Tenko and Himiko's pining has become unbearable

 **Saihara Shuichi:** You can say that again, Himiko fills the Disaster Bi chat with her pining nonsense

 **Harukawa Maki** : He says, as if he didn't do the same damn thing before he and Ouma got together

 **Saihara Shuichi** : mAKI

 **Ouma Kokichi** : Aww, Shumai~

 **Momota Kaito:** Blergh

 **K1-B0:** Amami-kun, what are you planning?

 **Amami Rantarou:** I've devised a fool-proof plan to get Tenko to confess!

 **Tojo Kirumi** : How is it fool proof?

 **Amami Rantarou:** Even Kaito couldn't fuck this up

 **Momota Kaito:** Hey!

 **Shinguji Korekiyo** : Sounds interesting enough. Okay, I'll bite. How are pulling this off?

 **Harukawa Maki:** He says, as if he wouldn't have helped even if the rest of us said no.

 **K1-B0:** Harukawa-san, are you okay?

 **Harukawa Maki** : I'm tired of y'all idiots pretending like you're cool. You all are lovesick dopes embrace it

 **Ouma Kokichi** : _**She says, as if she's not a lovesick dope herself.**_

**Harukawa Maki: Do you wanna die?**

**Ouma Kokichi** : Maybe!

**Harukawa Maki:**

**Ouma Kokichi** : IT'S A LIE!

 **Saihara Shuichi** : Don't think that'll get you out of the talk we're gonna have -_-

 **Ouma Kokichi** : Yes Shumai..

 **Momota Kaito** : I will never fully get used to this little shit having a weirdly soft and kind of sad side.

 **K1-B0** : I wasn't suprised by it. I'm kinda worried you guys were. Everyone has sides of themselves that are vulnerable and weak. Probably even Harukawa-san.

 **Harukawa Maki:** Unlikely

 **K1-B0:** :/

 **Amami Rantarou** : So here's the plan! . 1. Plant a fake note from Tenko under Himiko's door asking her to meet Tenko on the roof at 7:00 pm. 2. Text Tenko that we need her on the roof at 6:45 pm 3. Set up a romantic atmosphere 4. Meet with Tenko and basically be like "If you don't ask her out we'll do it for you 5. Plan A: Tenko confesses and they get together Plan B: Tenko chickens out and wr do it for her  
6\. Never have to listen to their pining ever again.

 **Shinguji Korekiyo** : Are we sure it'll work?

 **Amami Rantarou** : I've thought this out. If Mom texts Tenko, she'll show up. And Himiko might need a little push, but she'll show up too.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I'm in.

 **Saihara Shuichi** : So who's doing what?

 **Amami Rantarou** : Shinguji, since you're the best with words, write the note. Try to make it sound like Tenko. Ouma, Saihara, K1-B0, I need you to set up the roof. Mom, text Tenko. And Maki, Kaito, and I will keep everyone off the roof today. I'll focus on the 78th, Maki do our class, Kaito, go talk to the 77th.

 **Saihara Shuichi** : I'm on it. I have some ideas, Kiibo, Kokichi, meet me outside my dorm ASAP.

 **K1-B0** : On it!

 **Ouma Kokichi** : I'm coming my beloved!

 **Harukawa Maki** : BRB gonna scare some people

 **Momota  Kaito** : BRB hope the 77th doesn't kill me by accident

 **Tojo Kirumi** : BRB Mom on a Mission

 **Shinguji Korekiyo** : I've got to look at one of Tenkos emails real quick.

 **Amami Rantarou** : Disband!

_**Amami Rantarou and 7 others are offline** _

_**Tojo Kirumi >>>Chabishara Tenko** _  
_**10:02** _

**Tojo Kirumi** : Please come to the roof at 6:45. Don't be late!

 **Chabishira Tenko** : Okay, but why?

 **Tojo Kirumi** : I'll explain when you get there.

 **Chabishira Tenko** : Meh, good enough for me.

 **Tojo Kirumi** : Thank you.

 _**16+ Trainwrecks** _  
_**1:30 pm** _

**CatLover: MIU PUSHED ME DOWN THE FUCKING STAIRS**

**GirlGeniusMiuIruma** : ExcusE ME, THAT WASN'T MY FAULT YOU FUCKING BULLSHITTING GREMLIN LOOKING AS SHORTY

 **CatLover** : YOU LITERALLY SHOUTED YEET AS YOU KICKED ME

 **GirlGeniusMiuIruma** : I DIDN'T EXPECT YOU TO ACTUALLY FALL

 **CatLover** : IM THE SIZE OF AN 8 YEAR OLD, OF COURSE I FELL

 **Mom** : Both of you, cut it out.

 **CatLover** : Yes Mom

 **GirlGeniusMiuIruma** : Sorry Mom.

 **Dad** : Miu, why on Earth did you kick him?

 **GirlGeniusMiuIruma** : I was wondering what it would look like if he fell down the stairs

 **Dad** : I'm telling Kaede, clearly you don't spend nearly enough time with her

 **GirlGeniusMiuIruma** : nO DON'T

 **PianoFreak** : Too late :)

 **GirlGeniusMiuIruma** : IM SORRY

 **PianoFreak** : Nope, march your ass to my lab this instant, you are in big trouble.

 **GirlGeniusMiuIruma** : This is how I die

 **SmolGayBoi** : " I was wondering what it would look like if he fell down the stairs" Miu has a stair fetish confirmed.

 **GirlGeniusMiuIruma** : I DO NOT

 **SmolGayBoi** : $unmutetru_bot

_**Truespeak/bot has been unmuted** _

**SmolGayBoi** : Again please?

 **GirlGeniusMiuIruma** : I DO NOT

 **Truespeak/bot** : Translation of "I DO NOT": "I most definitely do."

 **GirlGeniusMiuIruma** : I've been betrayed

_**AvocaDAD has changed GirlGeniusMiuIruma's name to StairKink** _

**StairKink: I hate you all**

**Truespeak/bot:** Translation of "I hate you all": "I don't hate you, I'm just upset."

 **StairKink** : $mutetru_bot

_**Truespeak/bot has been muted** _

**AvocaDAD** : That's a lot of salt there Miu.

_**StairKink is offline** _

 

 _**Himiko Yumeno >>>Chabishira Tenko** _  
_**6:40** _

**Himiko Yumeno** : Hey, I might be a couple minutes late to the roof, sorry!

 **Chabishira Tenko** : Huh? You're coming to the roof?

 **Himiko Yumeno** : Yeah? You asked me too?

 **Chabishira Tenko** : I was invited up there at 6:45. I thought Mom needed my help with something?

 **Himiko Yumeno** : You left me a note though.

 **Himiko Yumeno** : [Memoryloss.jpg](http://Memoryloss.jpg)

 **Chabishira Tenko** : I didn't write that.

**Himiko Yumeno:**

**Himiko Yumeno** : We're being finnesed.

 **Chabishira Tenko** : They've got a plan somehow.

 **Chabishira Tenko** : I'm gonna peek at the roof and see what I can find out.

 **Himiko Yumeno** : Okay!

 **Chabishira Tenko** : [thesefuckingsaps.jpg](http://thesefuckingsaps.jpg)

 **Himiko Yumeno** : Candlelight? Roses?

 **Himiko Yumeno** : These fuckers are trying to get us together for some reason. 

 **Chabishira Tenko** : Lol should we tell them?

 **Himiko Yumeno** : Might as well, start the chat please?

 **Chabishira Tenko:** of course!

 _**The Jig is Up** _  
_**7:00 pm** _

_**Chabishira Tenko has added 9 others to the chat** _

_**Himiko Yumeno**_ : Nice try you guys, but we figured it out.

 **Chabishira Tenko** : ^^^ Did y'all not expect us to talk to each other?

**Amami Rantarou:**

**Amami Rantarou** : So it's not foolproof-

 **Shinguji Korekiyo** : I would like to say I had no part in this, but..

 **Chabishira Tenko:** Even if we hadn't caught on beforehand, it would've been a waste anyways

 **Ouma Kokichi** : ??

 **Himiko Yumeno** : We've been going out since last Sunday you guys.

**Saihara Shuichi:**

**Saihara Shuichi** : I've failed as a detective

 **K1-B0:** No you haven't Saihara-kun! It was really hard to tell at first!

 **Momota Kaito:** You knew?

 **K1-B0:** I had my suspicions.

 **Tojo Kirumi:** Well, a belated congratulations to the both of you.

 **Chabishira Tenko** : Lol sorry you guys went to so much trouble, we assumed y'all knew.

 **Harukawa Maki** : Sheesh, most of the chat is in couples now huh?

 **Chabishira Tenko** : Huh, you're right.

 **Ouma Kokichi** : How'd that happen?

 **Saihara Shuichi** : You see, when two (and sometimes more) people meet..

 **Ouma Kokichi** : No

 **Saihara Shuichi:** Understandable, have a nice day.

 **Momota Kaito** : Well, who the fuck wants Ice cream?

 **Amami Rantarou** : mE

 **Momota Kaito** : GET YER ASSES DOWN HERE THEN

 **Ouma Kokichi** : Race you Kiibs!

 **K1-B0** : Don't call me that;;

 _ **Ouma Kokichi and 9 others are offline** _  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #MiuHasAStairKink2K18
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> 16+ Trainwrecks  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAD  
> Miu| StairKink  
> Kiibo| Ro-boy  
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko  
> Gonta| PureSpiderBoy  
> Kirumi| Mom  
> Korekiyo| Dad  
> Hoshi| CatLover  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoy  
> Tsumugi| FakeAnimeFan  
> Maki| Maki Roll  
> Kaede| PianoFreak  
> Kaito| AstroBoy  
> Angie| AtuaWillsIt  
> Kokichi| SmolGayBoi  
> Nagito| ILoveHope  
> Hajime| Hope
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> BIBIBI| Kaede  
> Detective Bi| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> GayMildAnxiety| Kokichi  
> HurriGAY Tenko| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> Fre-sha-vaca-do| Rantarou  
> Disappointed| Tsmugi  
> CursedMan| Hoshi  
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi  
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> Kiibo| DistressedFriend


	27. Chapter 27: A Super Serious Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UnamusedAce: It's been quiet today. Too quiet...what are you planning Ouma?
> 
> GayMildAnxiety: Nothing actually. I thought about it, but Saihara and Kiibo have been very relaxed today and I'd hate to ruin that :/
> 
> UnamusedAce: Somehow that level of concern for others coming from you is offputting 
> 
> GayMildAnxiety: That's mean Maki!
> 
> The title is misleading lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is random and short and kind of weird but It's also not very drama filled. I felt like giving them a less chaotic day.
> 
> Especially because there's gonna be a lot of chaos later on this week ;)

  
_**16+ Trainwrecks**_  
_**6:23 am**_  
  
**PianoFreak** : I'm low-key so sick of these bitches in my Voltron discord rn  
  
**StairKink** : Gawd is it Amanda and her basic ass hoes again?  
  
**PianoFreak** : Isn't it always?  
  
**StairKink** : What'd they do this time?  
  
**PianoFreak** : So we have specific channels for all the nasty fandom anger after the 7th season, and they keep bringing that junk into the servers that aren't about discussing it  
  
**StairKink** : They're the worst.  
  
**PianoKink** : They are.  
  
**StairKink** : Just come down and get breakfast. Food is good today.  
  
**PianoFreak** : I'm heading down now.  
  
**StairKink** : See you soon.

  
  
_**PianoFreak and 1**_ others _ **are offline**_  
  
_**Gay Distress**_  
_**10:01 am**_

  
  
**UnamusedAce** : It's been quiet today. Too quiet...what are you planning Ouma?  
  
**GayMildAnxiety** : Nothing actually. I thought about it, but Saihara and Kiibo have been very relaxed today and I'd hate to ruin that :/  
  
**UnamusedAce** : Somehow that level of concern for others coming from you is offputting  
  
**GayMildAnxiety** : That's mean Maki!  
  
**TeddyBear** : Gonta is tired...Boy's in dorm above Gonta wouldn't stop shouting.  
  
**GayMildAnixety** : Aw poor Gonta :(  
  
**HurriGAY Tenko** : Stupid degenerate heathens, keeping the only pure member of their species awake.  
  
**GayMildAnxiety** : "member of their species" Tenko you do realize we're humans too?  
  
**HurriGAY Tenko:** Degenerate males shouldn't be counted as the same as any sort of lovely lady!  
  
**AtuasHelper** : I'm gonna talk to the boys above you! Atua will help me warn them :)  
  
**GayMildAnxiety** : Now Angie, please don't kill anyone. I'd like to not have to talk to the police today, thanks.  
  
**UnamusedAce** : Stop being responsible it's not a good look for you :/  
  
**GayMildAnxiety** : NEVER  
  
**AtuasHelper** : I left a very lovely note for whomever rooms above Gonta. :)  
  
**TeddyBEar** : Thank you Yonaga-san! :D  
  
**GayMildAnxiety** : Pray for them, they'll be scarred for life.  
  
**UnamusedAce** :  
  
**UnamusedAce** : Get back to class you guys.  
  
**HurriGAY Tenko:** Will do

  
_**UnamusedAce and 4 others are offline.** _  
  
_**PANGAYACE Alliance** _  
_**12:38 pm** _

  
  
**CursedMan** : Ugh I have no clue who made these croissants but they deserve a Noble Peace Prize  
  
**DiscontentedMom** : I think Komadea made them :)  
  
**CursedMan** : Somebody tell him he's a god at baking  
  
**CursedMan** : I wanna eat all of these but I don't wanna be an ass shit

  
  
_**DistressedFriend has changed their name to ChaoticPanflute** _

  
  
**ChaoticPanflute** : Hi my name's Kiibo and I'm a big dumb pan boy thanks  
  
**DicontentedMom** : ? This is a sudden outburst, is something wrong?  
  
**ChaoticPanflute** : Of course not! I'm just a very chaotic dumb pan who is totally the best friend of two very gay/bi/likemen guys, including Kokichi Ouma to whom I've sworn undying loyalty and lohehewsu toawjadheiijr1  
  
**ChaoticPanflute** : MIU TOOK MY PHONE AGAIN SORRY  
  
**Disappointed** : Ah, that makes sense. It was still amusing though lmao  
  
**ChaoticPanflute** : My fans are overheating ugh (|0|/////|0|)  
  
**LifeIsADadJoke** : Shall I have a talk with Miu?  
  
**ChaoticPanflute** : please  
  
**LifeIsADadJoke** : On it.  
  
**Disappointed** : Why do you tell her things Kiibo?  
  
**ChaoticPanflute** : She's pretty much my best friend  
  
**CursedMan** : Careful, don't stroke her ego  
  
**ChaoticPanflute** : What ego?  
  
**CursedMan** : Pfft  
  
**CursedMan** : That's the bell, we better head back to class.  
  
**DiscontentedMom** : See you all soon!  
  
_**DiscontentedMom and 5 other are offline**_  
  
  
_**16+ Trainwrecks**_  
_**6:30 pm**_  
  
**FakeAnimeFan** : D&D night tomorrow! Come prepared for another installment of our (not-so) epic adventure!  
  
**SmolGayBoi** : HEY GUYS SO I ORDERED LOTS OF TACOS COME GET SOME  
  
**Tebko** : OoF I LOVE TACOS :)  
  
**LesbianKiller** : ^^^  
  
**Maki** **Roll** : I'll pass, I don't like my stomach feeling like a pool of lava  
  
**Astroboy** : I can make you something?  
  
**Maki Roll** : If you would be so kind  
  
**Astroboy** : On it! Momota to the rescue  
  
**Maki Roll** : Stop  
  
**Astroboy** : Understandable, have a nice day  
  
**AvacaDAD** : Where'd you order from Ouma?  
  
**SmolGayBoi** : A friend of mine owns a small shop, they make really good tacos!  
  
**AvacaDAD** : I'll take your word for it.  
  
**StairKink** : Saihara please change my name

  
  
_**TiredBiBoy has changed StairKink's name to StairLover96** _

  
  
**StairLover96** : I hate you  
  
**TiredBiBoy** : It was Kiibo's idea, not mine.  
  
**StairLover96** : |_(O_\\_) BOI  
  
**SmolGayBoi** : If you two aren't down here in 3 minutes I will not feed you  
  
**StairLover96** : I'm moving, I'm moving!  
  
**TiredBiBoy: OMW**

  
  
_**SmolGayBoi and 15 others are offline** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaede and Miu's conversation might have a little to do with some of my frustrations with VLD fandom atm. Which is why I haven't written anything for them yet (even though I want too;;). I just don't want to touch the fandom atm.
> 
> Again, this is a super weird chapter I'm so sorry. It might be because I am super exhausted from...life. (+-+)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Drink water, Eat, Sleep, and have a good day!
> 
> 16+ Trainwrecks  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAD  
> Miu| StairLover96  
> Kiibo| Ro-boy  
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko  
> Gonta| PureSpiderBoy  
> Kirumi| Mom  
> Korekiyo| Dad  
> Hoshi| CatLover  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoy  
> Tsumugi| FakeAnimeFan  
> Maki| Maki Roll  
> Kaede| PianoFreak  
> Kaito| AstroBoy  
> Angie| AtuaWillsIt  
> Kokichi| SmolGayBoi  
> Nagito| ILoveHope  
> Hajime| Hope
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> BIBIBI| Kaede  
> Detective Bi| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> GayMildAnxiety| Kokichi  
> HurriGAY Tenko| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> Fre-sha-vaca-do| Rantarou  
> Disappointed| Tsmugi  
> CursedMan| Hoshi  
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi  
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| DistressedFriend


	28. Chapter 28: DND Night 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woo boy here we go again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very short, I'm sorry guys. I'm trying to accurately build suspense, and dialogue for this is kind of hard to write :)
> 
> Tomorrow's chapter will be longer, don't worry! I'm sorry;;

_**DND Tuesdays**_  
 _ **6:23 pm**_  
  
 **Tsmugi** : Hey guys, let's hop right in! Please establish a walking order! 5 in front, 5 in the middle, 5 in back!   
  
**Gonta** : Seamus will take front rank!   
  
**Shuichi** : So will Dragoni.   
  
**Kaede** : Elana will take middle rank.   
  
**Kokichi** : Lokeil will take front rank!   
  
**Miu** : Great Bear will take back rank   
  
**Tenko** : Briar will take front rank   
  
**Himiko** : Diana will take back rank!   
  
**Rantarou** : Evangil will take front rank as well.   
  
**Korekiyo** : Ezekiel will take back rank   
  
**Kaito** : Clint will take middle rank  
  
 **Maki** : Maki will take back rank.   
  
**K1B0** : Blade will take Back rank as well   
  
**Angie** : I guess Angelina will take middle rank!  
  
 **Kirumi** : Lily shall take middle rank as well   
  
**Hoshi** : Dirk will take middle rank then.   
  
**Tsmugi** : Ok, as you organize into ranks, the sky begins to darken. It looks like it might rain. You begin to march.  
  
 **Saihara** : "What direction is this?"  
  
 **Kaede** : "I believe we are heading North, I could be wrong though."   
  
**Kokichi** : "This is boring already."  
  
 **Kaede** : "Just shut up please."  
  
 **Kokichi** : "That's mean Elana!"  
  
 **Kaede** : "I don't care Lokeil."  
  
 **Himiko** : "Ugh, it better not rain."  
  
 **Tenko** : "I like rain, reminds me of home. Why don't you like it?"  
  
 **Himiko** : "My books can't handle water damage."  
  
 **Korekiyo** : Ezekiel is tuning everyone out.  
  
 **Kirumi** : "I'm tired already. Why is this terrain so weird?"  
  
 **Hoshi** : "Nature I guess. Let's hurry up, maybe we can find a village before nightfall."  
  
 **Kirumi** : "That would be great."   
  
**Gonta** : "Seamus's legs hurt..."  
  
 **Miu** : "It'll be okay little man, we just gotta keep moving!"  
  
 **Kaito** : Clint pulls out his lute and begins to strum a little.   
  
**Tenko** : Briar does the same with her panflute   
  
**Tsmugi** : Music wafts through the still air, lulling the party into a gentle peace. You continue to walk, having traveled about 3 kilometors  
  
 **Angie** : "Since we've got some time, who wants to hear about my God?"  
  
 **Rantarou** : "Oh gods not this again."  
  
 **K1B0** : "I'm interested!"  
  
 **Maki** : "Stop, that's a mistake."  
  
 **K1B0** : "Why? Learning about other cultures is immensely important!"   
  
**Maki** : "Yeah, when the person you're talking to isn't bat-shit crazy."  
  
 **Seamus** : "Stop fighting please!"  
  
 **Maki** : "Sorry Seamus.   
  
**Tsmugi** : Night is fast approaching. As you march rapidly, you can see a village in the distance. The rain has already begun to fall, and it's imperative you seek shelter as soon as possible.

**Saihara:** "Everyone, make haste. I would like to keep my equipment dry!"  
  
 **Kirumi** : ((Everyone, it's 8:15. I think this is a good stopping point.))  
  
 **Tsmugi** : ((You're correct. See you all tomorrow!))  
  
 _ **Tsmugi and 15 others are offline**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to mention that starting October 1st I'm hosting a Kokichi Ouma Gift Exchange. If you're interested, go check it out! :)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please remember to drink water, eat food, sleep, and have a great day!


	29. Chapter 29: An Exciting Event?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> StarBi: Sometimes I wonder if they're a thing
> 
> BiGuysCryToo: It's hard to tell if they like, like each other or if they're just really good bros.
> 
> StarBi: I swear you can almost hear bromance playing in the background when they're hanging out.
> 
> These are always funny :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sense of humor is really weird guys lmao.
> 
> This is pretty good sized :3

_**The Disaster Bi's** _

_**10;02 am** _

_**Detective Bi has changed his name to BiGuysCryToo** _

**BiGuysCryToo** : I thought of this during the assembly and I literally could not keep a straight face.

**BIBIBI** : You made me laugh looking at you Usami-san was pissed!

**BiGuysCryToo** : Sorry

**StarBi** : Okay but this dance thing? Isn't a homecoming dance an American tradition?

**MagicBi** : Yeah, apparently one of the 78th class read a whole bunch of (trashy) fanfics about dances like this and convinced Monukuma-san that it was a "great fun filled idea that was sure to excite everyone". So this is happening

**BiGoneWild** : The Worst Part is it's "heavily encouraged" that you bring a date! My single ass is gonna look so pathetic!\

**BIBIBI** : Oof, I just remembered that. Uh, I gotta..talk to someone real quick, see you guys in a bit.

_**BIBIBI is offline** _

**StarBi** : Hnngh, I'll hafta see if Maki wants to go :/

**BiGuysCryToo** : Kokichi seems excited so I guess we'll show up.

**BiGuysCryToo** : Although I think I might convince him to go with a group so the single people don't feel left out.

**StarBi** : Single people...Good lord it's mostly the girls

**BiGuysCryToo** : Yeah. Although I have a feeling some people are going to go blow it off.

**StarBi** : Hoshi looked like he'd been shot in the chest when I mentioned it, so I don't think he'll go.

**BiGuysCryToo** : Nah, trust me if Gonta goes he'll probably convince Hoshi to.

**StarBi** : Sometimes I wonder if they're a thing

**BiGuysCryToo** : It's hard to tell if they like, like each other or if they're just really good bros.

**StarBi** : I swear you can almost hear bromance playing in the background when they're hanging out.

**MagicBi** : Sonia is blowing up her Snap with plans for the dance. She's gonna make poor Souda wear a tux and I'm going to laugh all 150 centimeters of my body off

**StarBi** : So, do you think the 78th is going to show up?

**MagicBi** : Lol, maybe some of them. I doubt Celestia or Sayaka are going to bother. And I feel like Leon might ditch too. God, I hope Yamada doesn't show up, he called me a weird name last time I saw him.

**BiGuysCryToo** : What was it?

**MagicBi** : I dunno, "Loli," I think. No clue what that is.

**StarBi** : OOF

**BiGuysCryToo** : Trust me, Saionji-san knows what it is. Wait

**BiGuysCryToo** : Oh god actually don't talk to Saionji-san she'll probably kill you

**MagicBi** : Saioniji and I are cool actually.

**StarBi** : How?!

**MagicBi** : She and Koizumi are part of our lesbian sisterhood, we gotta stick together!

**StarBi** : "Lesbian Sisterhood" did y'all form a cult?

**MagicBi** : It's not a cult, it's a blood pact!

**BiGuysCryToo** : That's a cult sweaty

**MagicBi** : Whatever you wouldn't get it::eyeroll::

**BiGuysCryToo** : I think Hajime and Komaeda are going, but I'm not sure. Peko and Fuyhiko are gonna ditch, there's no way they'd waste their time at a dance. Other than that I think everyone else will show up.

**MagicBi** : We should probably finish this assignment before we fail :')

**StarBi** : You guys aren't done yet?

**BiGuysCryToo** : Nah, Kokichi and Kiibo kinda took over so I'm just filling in time.

**StarBi** : Get to work you two!

**StarBi and 2 others are offline**

**Akamastu Kaede >>>Iruma Miu**   
**12:02 pm**

**Akamatsu Kaede** : So, have you got a date for Saturday?

**Iruma Miu** : I asked around to see if anyone wanted to make a group, but no dice. Ouma has insisted that Kiibo should come with him and Saihara and that "You can still come with us, but I'd rather you didn't"

**Akamatsu Kaede** : He seems kind of attached to Kiibo.

**Iruma Miu** : They are close friends, and he's probably dragging him along because he knows he wouldn't show otherwise.

**Akamatsu Kaede** : Have you asked Mom?

**Iruma Miu** : She's going out of town Friday night, so she won't be here for it.

**Iruma Miu** : Plus, Gonta is taking "Gonta's best friend Hoshi" and Tsmugi convinced Angie to go with her, and like, props to that funky little lesbian she's so obviously thirsty for her

**Akamatsu Kaede** : "Funky little lesbian" you are too much sometimes XD

**Iruma Miu** : XD RAWR

**Akamatsu Kaede** : Anyways, the reason I asked is cause if you aren't going with anyone, do you maybe..wanna go with me?

**Iruma Miu:**

**Iruma Miu:** Is this a date or like, a friend thing?

**Akamatsu Kaede** : This would be a date :)

**Iruma Miu** : In what universe would I say no?

**Akamatsu Kaede** : So that's a yes?

**Iruma Miu:** oFC You IDIOT

**Akamatsu Kaede** : Ok well uh...I gotta finish up some work, I'll text you later.

**Iruma Miu** : Understood!

_**Akamatsu Kaede is offline** _

_**Iruma Miu >>>>Chabishira Tenko** _

_**12:30 pm** _

**Iruma Miu** : HELP HOW DO I GAY

**Chabishira Tenko** : Why is this the first thing I see when I open my phone? What is wrong?

**Iruma Miu** : [TENKOIMLESBIANHELP.jpg](http://TENKOIMLESBIANHELP.jpg)

**Chabishira Tenko** : Welcome to the sisterhood

**Chabishira Tenko** : I'll invite Kaede and you gimme a sec

_**The Sisterhood** _   
_**12:34 pm** _

_**SisterTenko has added Akamatu Kaede and 1 other to the chat** _

_**SisterTenko has changed Akamatsu Kaede's name to SisterKaede** _

_**SisterTenko has changed Iruma Miu's name to SisterMiu** _

**SisterMiu** : Is this a cult

**SisterTenko** : NO

**SisterHimiko** : NO

**SisterTenko** : The only requirements to be in this is that you must be in a relationship/seeing another member of the female gender ty

**SisterTenko** : MEMBERS OF THE SISTERHOOD, SOUND OFF

**SisterHimiko** : PRESENT

**SisterKomaru** : Present! You probably haven't met me, I'm not an ultimate yet! I take my test next week, I'm going for the Ultimate Phsycotherapist! For now, I'm just a Reserve Course student!

**SisterFukawa** : Present!

**SisterAoi** : Here!

**SisterSakura** : Here!

**SisterMaizono** : I'm here I guess.

**SisterCelestia** : Present!

**SisterSaionji** : PRESENT MOTHERFUCKERS

**SisterMahiru** : Present!

**SisterMiu** : Wow there are a lot of lesbians here

**SisterTenko** : The sisterhood grows stronger every day.

**SisterMiu** : I mean ngl this is lit

**SisterTenko** : It is lit indeed. Go eat Sister Miu, I shall summon you later.

**SisterMiu** : Will do!

_**SisterMiu is offline** _

_**16+ Trainwrecks** _   
_**4:56 pm** _

**Ro-boy** : Miu did you take my backpack?

**StairLover96** : Maybe?

**Ro-boy** : Can you bring it back please, I need my books :/

**StairLover96** : I'm coming, I'm coming

**Ro-boy** : Thank you.

_**StairLover96 and 1 others are offline** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to sleep, eat, and drink lots of water. Have a good day! 
> 
> 16+ Trainwrecks  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAD  
> Miu| StairLover96  
> Kiibo| Ro-boy  
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureSpiderBoy  
> Kirumi| Mom  
> Korekiyo| Dad  
> Hoshi| CatLover  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoy  
> Tsumugi| FakeAnimeFan  
> Maki| Maki Roll  
> Kaede| PianoFreak  
> Kaito| AstroBoy  
> Angie| AtuaWillsIt  
> Kokichi| SmolGayBoi  
> Nagito| ILoveHope  
> Hajime| Hope
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> BIBIBI| Kaede  
> BiGuysCryToo| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> GayMildAnxiety| Kokichi  
> HurriGAY Tenko| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> Fre-sha-vaca-do| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| DistressedFriend 
> 
> Lesbian Sisterhood  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono|  
> SisterCelestia|  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji


	30. Chapter 30: Pizza Pockets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PureSpider: Monotaro-san was mad at Gonta. Gonta got yelled at D:
> 
> CatLover:
> 
> CatLover: H E W H A T 
> 
> CatLover is offline
> 
>  
> 
> Can..can you tell how much I love these two?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 chapters already? Sheesh that's pretty much a month guys
> 
> Guys I can't believe people read this I love all of you :)

  
  
_**16+ Trainwrecks**_  
 _ **12:57 am**_  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : I can't sleep again  
  
 **AvocaDAD** : Welcome to the club son :)  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : Kokichi can't sleep either, so we're both just staring at the wall like dumbasses   
  
**SmolGayBoi** : Ugh I just wanna sleep but I can't :/  
  
 **Ro-boy** : I'm already fully charged for the day :(  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** : Gawd Kiibs I wish I could just charge :((  
  
 **Ro-boy:** It's not as convenient as it sounds.  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : Nothing is ever convenient.  
  
 **PianoFreak** : You guys too?  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : The class rep can't even sleep? It's a curse.  
  
 **PianoFreak** : So is this everyone who can't sleep?  
  
 **StairLover96** : I can confirm that *all* of our class is awake  
  
 **PianoFreak** : You've gotta be joking  
  
 **CatLover** : I haven't slept in like...3 days?  
  
 **PureSpiderBoy** : Hoshi should sleep! Sleep is important D:  
  
 **CatLover** : UGH THAT F A C E  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : The only boy who could guilt Hoshi into beating Insomnia folks XD  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** : Never use that face again you edgy dinosaur   
  
**TiredBiBoy** : "edgy dinosaur" quality content 17/20 too much water  
  
 **Dad** : I've been up since Sunday  
  
 **AvocaDAD** : We really are irresponsible, huh?  
  
 **Tebko** : I'm so tired it's not even funny  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : I can literally fall asleep standing sometimes but *no" the one day I have an exam the next day my body is like 'lol nope'  
  
 **Mom** : How am I going to explain this tomorrow?  
  
 **FakeAnimeFan** : You don't. The teachers are used to 90% of their students being sleep deprived.  
  
 **Maki Roll** : I'm dying inside guys  
  
 **Astroboy** : This is not healthy but oH WELL  
  
 **AtuaWillsIt** : Atua will watch over me :)  
  
 **Maki Roll** : PE tomorrow is gonna kill us all   
  
**Astroboy** : I'm just gonna mix a whole bunch of red bull and coffee together and die okay  
  
 **Maki Roll:** No dying I won't allow it  
  
 **Astroboy** : How do you know what's good for me?  
  
 **Maki Roll:** tHAT'S MY OPINION  
  
 **PianoFreak** : Maki is so sleep deprived she's memeing now  
  
 **CatLover** : This is actually frightening  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** : Gawd I want pizza pockets  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : Oof that actually sounds p good  
  
 **Tebko** : Stop mentioning them Y'all are making me hungry  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : Ugh we ate the last in the kitchens Monday boo  
  
 **Mom** : If everyone wants some, I can go get them?  
  
 **AvocaDAD** : We love you  
  
 **Mom** : Thank you :)  
  
 **Ro-boy** : How long till my eating function is ready Miu?  
  
 **StairLover96** : It should be ready by...8:30 tomorrow  
  
 **Ro-boy:** SO Friday night?  
  
 **StairLover96** : No Thursday  
  
 **StairLover96** : Wait it is Thursday  
  
 **StairLover96** : Oh god I'm gonna pass out in class later  
  
 **CatLover** : Honestly mood  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : Big Mood  
  
 **AvocaDAD** : Mega mood  
  
 **Tebko** : I N F I N I T E M O O D  
  
 **Mom** : I'm heading out to go pick up Pizza rolls  
  
 **Dad** : Thank you Tojo-san  
  
 **Mom** : No problem  
  
 **FakeAnimeFan** : Fuck it let's go watch old cartoons in the common room  
  
 **PianoFreak** : Ugh yes please  
  
 **LesbianKiller:** I'll be right there  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** : Lemme grab some stuff from my room real quick  
  
 **Astroboy** : I'm building a fort   
  
**Maki Roll:** I'll help  
  
 **AvocaDAD** : [#NoSleepSquad2K18](https://keep.google.com/#label/NoSleepSquad2K18)  
  
 **Dad** : Seconded  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : Thirded  
  
 **StairLover96** : See y'all soon then  
  
 _ **StairLover96 and 15 others are offline**_  
  
  
 _ **16+ Trainwrecks**_  
 _ **4:30 pm**_  
  
 **PianoFreak** : We're all dead  
  
 **Ro-boy** : I can't believe you all slept till 1:00 pm SMH  
  
**PureSpider** : Monotaro-san was mad at Gonta. Gonta got yelled at D:  
  
 **CatLover** :  
  
 **CatLover** : H E W H A T   
  
_**CatLover is offline**_  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : Oh poor, poor Montaro-san.  
  
 **AtuaWillsIt** : I'd hate to be him  
  
 **AtuaWillsIt** : But I slept like, really well?  
  
 **AvocaDAD** : I finally got some sleep I think Pizza Pockets are magic  
  
 **Dad** : They may be.  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : I can't believe we're all serving detention this is rich  
  
 **Mom** : Honestly, no regret.  
  
 **Maki Roll** : That fort was worth it   
  
**SmolGayBoi** : It was! Y'all did a good job Kaito  
  
 **Astroboy** : Thank you!  
  
 **FakeAnimeFan** : We should probably pay attention to the classes we have left/  
  
 **Astroboy** : See y'all in detention  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : I've given up on having a clean record at this point lol  
  
 _ **TiredBiBoy and 14 others are offline**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this, remember to drink plenty of water, sleep, and eat well! Have a good day! :)
> 
> 16+ Trainwrecks  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAD  
> Miu| StairLover96  
> Kiibo| Ro-boy  
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureSpiderBoy  
> Kirumi| Mom  
> Korekiyo| Dad  
> Hoshi| CatLover  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoy  
> Tsumugi| FakeAnimeFan  
> Maki| Maki Roll  
> Kaede| PianoFreak  
> Kaito| AstroBoy  
> Angie| AtuaWillsIt  
> Kokichi| SmolGayBoi  
> Nagito| ILoveHope  
> Hajime| Hope
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> BIBIBI| Kaede  
> BiGuysCryToo| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> GayMildAnxiety| Kokichi  
> HurriGAY Tenko| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> Fre-sha-vaca-do| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| DistressedFriend 
> 
> Lesbian Sisterhood  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono|  
> SisterCelestia|  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru


	31. Chapter 31: A Nice, Quiet Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PureSpiderBoy: :D
> 
> CatLover: My will to live has returned thanks
> 
> TiredBiBoy: Everyone loves our soft and sad Uncle Hoshi and that's just the tea
> 
> I love my boys thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so the relationship tags got updated and I think this'll be the last time I do that
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter it was soft and gentle and I needed that
> 
> Just a reminder that the Ouma Kokichi Gift Exchange opens on Monday, October 1st at 12:00 am GSE
> 
> Get your sign-ups ready if you're up for it!
> 
> Thank you!

_**16+ Trainwrecks**_  
 _ **6:01 am**_  
  
 **Maki Roll:** I'm still tired from yesterday damn   
  
**Astroboy** : Sameee  
  
 **CatLover** : Big Mood   
  
**Maki** **Roll** : how do you insomniacs do it?  
  
 **AvocaDAD** : An unholy mixture of Red Bull, Mountain Dew, and black expresso shots   
  
**CatLover** : Pure spite and my love for cats  
  
 **Maki Roll:** Ok, Hoshi's I understand but aMAMI THAT CANT BE HEALTHY  
  
 **AvocaDAD** : LMAO it's not   
  
**Dad** : Please try to sleep more;;; Have you contacted your healthcare professional?  
  
 **AvocaDAD** : It's gonna take another few weeks before he can put me on new meds   
  
**Dad** ; I shall count the many days till it arrives  
  
 **AvocaDAD** : Me too  
  
 **Astroboy** : Why are we all so tired all the time?  
  
 **Dad** : I suppose this is just how people of our generation are.  
  
 **AvocaDAD** : Yeah lol  
  
 **Dad** : Well, we all ought to get breakfast.  
  
 **Maki** **Roll** : Yeah, see you all soon?  
  
 **CatLover** : Yep  
  
 _ **CatLover and 4 others are offline**_  
  
  
 _ **Disaster Bi's**_  
 _ **11:57 pm**_  
  
 **BiGoneWild** : We're almost halfway through the day!  
  
 _ **BIBIBI has changed their name to ExcitedBi**_  
  
 **ExcitedBi** : The dance is TOMORROW  
  
 **BiGoneWild** : YEAH  
  
 **BiGoneWild** : I need to go pick up my dress from dry-cleaning ;-;  
  
 **ExcitedBi** : Are you wearing the pretty yellow one we got last week?  
  
 **BiGoneWild** : Yeah, you're wearing the white one right?  
  
 **ExcitedBi** : Definitely!  
  
 **BiGuysCryToo** : Kokichi wanted us all to have matching ties so he went out and bought one for Kiibo he looked so confused lmao  
  
 **MagicBi** : Your boyfriend was like, really eager to have K1-B0 join you two. Aren't you jealous?  
  
 **BiGuysCryToo** : Why would I be?  
  
 **MagicBi** : _Because Ouma's your boyfriend_  
  
 **BiGuysCryToo** : I still don't see what you're getting at?  
  
 **StarBi** : Leave it Himiko, he's a big boy he can take care of himself.  
  
 **MagicBi** : It doesn't make sense, I'd be hella jealous!  
  
 **StarBi** : Is he you tho?  
  
 **MagicBi** : I'm just saying it's not normal behavior!  
  
 **StarBi** : Why do we get to define normal?  
  
 **MagicBi** : I didn't define it, it's just..not normal.  
  
 **StarBi** : Himiko you're being a butt rn  
  
 **MagicBi** : I was just saying! Sheesh!  
  
 **BiGuysCryToo** :  
  
 **BiGuysCryToo** : I M S T I L L H E R E   
  
**MagiBi** : Oops sorry  
  
 **BiGoneWild** : Y'all wanna eat lunch with Kae-bae and I?  
  
 **ExcitedBi** : Never call me that again.  
  
 **BiGoneWild** : understood  
  
 **StarBi** : I'm in!  
  
 **MagicBi** : Tenko's busy so sure I guess!  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : Sorry Miu, I'm eating lunch with Kokichi and Kiibo   
  
**BiGoneWild** : It's fine, have fun!  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : I will!  
  
 _ **TiredBiBoy and 4 others are offline**_  
  
  
 _ **ItsaLovelyGay**_  
 _ **1:01 pm**_  
  
 _ **GayMildAnxiety is online**_  
  
 **GayMildAnxiety** : mybestfriendandboyfriendarecutethanks.jpg  
  
 **GayMildAnxiety** : That's all, goodbye!  
  
 _ **GayMildAnxiety is offline**_  
  
  
 _ **16+Trainwrecks**_  
 _ **4:30 pm**_  
  
 **Tebko** : Does anyone want to do a binge of Voltron: Legendary Defenders tonight?  
  
 **PianoFreak** : You don't even need to ask lol  
  
 **StairLover96** : I'm in!  
  
 **FakeAnimeFan** : I've been meaning to watch it, so I suppose I'll join in!  
  
 **AtuaWillsIt** : I'll watch as well, of course! Atua said that it's a very good show!  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** : Season 7 is gonna make me sob and look gross but other than that it should be fun!  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : I'm in, Kiibo?  
  
 **Ro-boy:** I've finished testing my eating function, so I'm available!  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** : Oh, how did that turn out?  
  
 **Ro-boy:** Perfectly, as expected. Miu has yet to completely fail whilst upgrading me.  
  
 **Maki Roll:** Wow, an area of life in which Miu is not a failure, shocking!  
  
 **Astroboy** : Maki be nice;;  
  
 **Tebko** : Shut your mouth Maki  
  
 **Maki Roll:** WHy are you defending Miu? Don't we normally roast her?  
  
 **Tebko** : Yeah, but...WLW solidarity y'know?  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : ^^^^^  
  
 **FakeAnimeFan** : ^^^^^^^  
  
 **PianoFreak** : ^^^^^^^  
  
 **AtuaWillsIt** : ^^^^^^  
  
 **Maki Roll:** Oh yeah, I keep forgetting that Tsmugi likes girls  
  
 **AtuaWillsIt** : She is literally the biggest lesbian after Tenko  
  
 **Tebko** : We're the *only*people who don't like men at least a little in this chatroom Maki  
  
 **Maki Roll:** Lmao true, I'm just not always the most rememberful person  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** : Rememberful, rt if you wanna meme Maki for that  
  
 **AvacaDAD: rt**  
  
 **StairLover96: rt**  
  
 **Ro-boy: rt**  
  
 **LesbianKiller: rt**  
  
 **Tebko: rt**  
  
 **Mom: rt**  
  
 **Dad: rt**  
  
 **CatLover: rt**  
  
 **TiredBiBoy: rt**  
  
 **FakeAnimeFan: rt**  
  
 **PianoFreak: rt**  
  
 **AstroBoy: rt**  
  
 **AtuaWillsIt: rt**  
  
 **Maki Roll** : You all are so awful sometimes. Except you Gonta, you're an angel and we're glad you're here.  
  
 **SmolGayBoi: rt**  
  
 **AvacaDAD: rt**  
  
 **StairLover96: rt**  
  
 **Ro-boy: rt**  
  
 **LesbianKiller: rt**  
  
 **Tebko: rt**  
  
 **Mom: rt**  
  
 **Dad: rt**  
  
 **CatLover: rt**  
  
 **TiredBiBoy: rt**  
  
 **FakeAnimeFan: rt**  
  
 **PianoFreak: rt**  
  
 **AstroBoy: rt**  
  
 **AtuaWillsIt: rt**  
  
 **PureSpiderBoy** : :D  
  
 **CatLover** : My will to live has returned thanks  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : Everyone loves our soft and sad Uncle Hoshi and that's just the tea  
  
 **SmolGayBoi: rt**  
  
 **AvacaDAD: rt**  
  
 **StairLover96: rt**  
  
 **Ro-boy: rt**  
  
 **LesbianKiller: rt**  
  
 **Tebko: rt**  
  
 **Mom: rt**  
  
 **Dad: rt**  
  
 **FakeAnimeFan: rt**  
  
 **PianoFreak: rt**  
  
 **AstroBoy: rt**  
  
 **AtuaWillsIt: rt**  
  
 **CatLover** : So I'm an Uncle now?  
  
 **AtuaWillsIt** : Of course!  
  
 _ **SmolGayBoi has changed CatLover's name to UncleHosh**_  
  
 **UncleHosh** : What is this strange feeling in my eyes I'm not even sad sTOP  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** :  
  
 **SmolGayBoi** : We made him cry tears of joy oh my gosh this is amazing  
  
 **Tebko** : Y'all better get your butts into the common room Mom's making snacks with the Dads and I think I wanna build a fort?  
  
 **Maki** Roll: I'll gather blankets  
  
 **UncleHosh** : see you all their children  
  
 _ **UncleHosh and 15 others are offline**_  
  
 _ **ILoveHope is online**_  
  
 **ILoveHope** : Hope...is beautiful ;-;  
  
 _ **ILoveHope is offline**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please remember to drink lots of water, sleep, eat, and have a nice day! 
> 
> 16+ Trainwrecks  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAD  
> Miu| StairLover96  
> Kiibo| Ro-boy  
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureSpiderBoy  
> Kirumi| Mom  
> Korekiyo| Dad  
> Hoshi| UncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoy  
> Tsumugi| FakeAnimeFan  
> Maki| Maki Roll  
> Kaede| PianoFreak  
> Kaito| AstroBoy  
> Angie| AtuaWillsIt  
> Kokichi| SmolGayBoi  
> Nagito| ILoveHope
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> ExcitedBi| Kaede  
> BiGuysCryToo| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> GayMildAnxiety| Kokichi  
> HurriGAY Tenko| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> Fre-sha-vaca-do| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| DistressedFriend 
> 
> Lesbian Sisterhood  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono|  
> SisterCelestia|  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru


	32. Chapter 32: A Disaster Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TiredBiBoy: I'm not mad, just disappointed.
> 
> Astroboy:
> 
> Astroboy is offline
> 
> UncleHosh: He got oofed lmao
> 
> Saihara has everybody whipped pass it on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being really short :/ 
> 
> I'm not exactly happy with it but this was about as far as I could stretch it out. 
> 
>  
> 
> I still hope it's enjoyable :)

  
_**16+ Trainwrecks** _   
_**7:34 am** _

**FakeAnimeFan** : Okay crunch-time everybody! We've got about 11 hours and 30 minutes till the dance we gotta make these count thanks!

**PianoFreak** : I passed the 78th classes common room on my way to grab breakfast and it's chaos in there lol

**AtuaWillsIt** : That bad huh?

**PianoFreak** : I have never seen them this stressed before

**StairLover96** : I would be stressed but I think my body has stopped being able too lol

**PianoFreak** : That doesn't bode well for you

**StairLover96** : Nah, it really doesn't XD

**Maki Roll** : Tenko and Himiko are so calm and chill rn and honestly I *wish* I had their guts

**StairLover96** : Me too ;-;

**PianoFreak** : Lemme know if anyone else needs alterations to their dresses Mom and I are working on a couple rn.

**StairLover96** : Will do

_**PianoFreak is offline** _

_**Lesbian Sisterhood** _   
_**10:34 am** _

**SisterTenko** : Hey Sister Aoi I need to borrow your gf for a bit

**SisterAoi** : What for?

**SisterTenko** : We got someone stuck in the rafters and we need someone to pull them down

**SisterAoi:**

**SisterAoi:** I'll send her! Tell Himiko to hang in there!

**SisterTenko** : How did you-? Nevermind, thank you

_**SisterTenko and 1 others are offline** _

__

_**16+ Tra** _ _**inwrecks** _

_**2:00 pm** _

**PianoFreak** : Last call for last minute alterations to outfits

**Dad** : Amami where did you put your tie :/

**AvocaDAD** : IDK, Looking for it as we speak.

**Dad** : Please hurry.

**AvocaDAD** : On it!

**SmolGayBoi** : Why is everyone so stressed, it's just a dance!

**TiredBiBoy** : P sure it's cause it came so quickly and none of them were prepared.

**SmolGayBoi** : Hmmm...you're right! My boyfriend is so smart you guys!

**Astroboy** : Please go be gay somewhere else thanks

**SmolGayBoi** : Y'all don't tell Himiko and Tenko to be lesbian somewhere else

**Astroboy** : That's cause they're cool

**TiredBiBoy** : EXCUSE ME

**Astroboy** : Oops wait sorry

**TiredBiBoy** : Ur ass is rude

**Astroboy** : Please don't be mad at me bro

**TiredBiBoy** : I'm not mad, just disappointed.

_**Astroboy:** _

_**Astroboy is offline** _

**UncleHosh** : He got oofed lmao

**TiredBiBoy:** Ill oof everyone bitch

**Ro-boy** : Hnnngh, why are y'all like this?

**SmolGayBoi** : IDK man, IDK

 

_**16+ Trainwrecks** _

_**7:21pm** _

_**ILoveHope is online** _

_**ILoveHope has added Hajime Hinata to the chat** _

_**Hajime Hinata has changed their name to Hope** _

**Hope** : The author wanted us to give you a "play by play" of the dance.

**ILoveHope** : Sorry about the fourth wall readers! We'll fix it afterwards.

**Hope** : It seems like a lot of the girls are huddled up together talking. And by a lot I mean most of the girls.

**ILoveHope** : I walked past and hear one of them refer to Saionji-san as Sister Saionji and I'm honestly a little scared.

**Hope** : "Sister Saionji" fuck I think that's a cult

**ILoveHope** : Aren't cults illegal?

**Hope** : Beats me

**ILoveHope** : Anyways, Sonia looks like she's having the time of her life.

**Hope** : She actually dances pretty well, ngl

**ILoveHope** : Yeah. I feel bad for poor Souda, he looks uncomfy in his suit.

**Hope** : Yeah, I can't believe Gundam and Sonia got him to agree to wear that

**ILoveHope** : he's kinda whipped

**Hope** : True, true

**ILoveHope** : So, who's here anyways?

**Hope** : I looked around. Leon and Hagakure ditched, Kirumi's out of town, Celestia and Sayaka aren't here either. Yamada's here, I think he and Teruteru are hanging out, probably peeking at the girls I wouldn't put it past them

**ILoveHope** : Didn't you do that once?

**Hope** : It was an accident!

**ILoveHope** : Mmmkay.

**Hope: iT WAS**

**ILoveHope** : Oh, I can see Naegi-san and Kirigiri-san and Byakyua-san are chilling by the exit

**Hope** : I'm surprised Naegi-san got them to come. I would've thought they'd ditch

**ILoveHope** : Isn't Kirigiri class rep? P sure they were told they couldn't ditch.

**Hope** : That makes sense.

**ILoveHope** : Ishimaru has spent 85% of this dance berating people for breaking rules lmao

**Hope** : Mondo looks so done I'm dying

**ILoveHope** : You are?!

**Hope** : It's an expression

**ILoveHope** : Oh.

**Hope** : Aww that's actually kinda sweet, Chihiro and Chiaki are playing videogames in the corner

**ILoveHope: We Stan**

**Hope:** ^^^

**ILoveHope** : Toko and Komaru are dancing and honestly they're goals.

**Hope** : They are. I think Aoi has just drinking punch this entire time. Sakura is like doing that thing you do where she hovers over everyone cause she's waiting for something to go wrong.

**ILoveHope:**

**ILoveHope** : **_Didn't Miu spike that punch?_**

**Hope** : GOD DAMMIT DID SHE?!

**ILoveHope** : I saw her carrying a couple glass bottles earlier :/

**Hope** : I'm gonna go talk to Kaede brb

_**Hope is offline** _

**ILoveHope** : I think Akane got bored cause she turned to Nekumaru and just said "Let's go get McDonald's, this blows". And now they're gone. Great

**ILoveHope** : Ibuki brought her guitar and is blasting music in the corner of the room. I think Imposter's ears might explode

**ILoveHope** : Mikan is running away from Junko again somebody should try to like, try to help her?

**ILoveHope** : Oh ok they're just ignoring it nice

_**Hope is online** _

**Hope** : Kaede died of laughter when I told her and left with Miu, I think she's realized that people might kill her.

**Hope** : Oh god Ouma's drunk and he's acting like a spaz. He just jumped on Kiibos back and declared that he was " The SHSL Gay Boy" and then passed out. Saihara's face is priceless

**Hope** : Amami is drunk dear lord that's terrifying. Shinguji is just laughing

**ILoveHope** : Angie is praying and Tsmugi is just standing there like she's made of rock.

**Hope:**

**Hope** : WHO GAVE GONTA PUNCH

**ILoveHope** : Gonta just keeps screaming and then giggling Hoshi looks so confused

**Hope** : This was a disaster

**ILoveHope** : Who thought this was a good idea?

**ILoveHope** : WHY DOES HIMIKO HAVE FIREWORKS

**Hope** : sHES SETTING THEM UP INSIDE WHY ISNT TENKO STOPPING HER?

**ILoveHope** : Cause she's drunk too

**Hope** : Okay guys we're gonna end the chapter here Nagito and I gotta flee

**ILoveHope** : See y'all later

_**ILoveHope and 1 others are offline** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casual fourth wall break is casual
> 
> Thanks for reading, please remember to drink lots of water, eat, sleep, and have a nice day!   
> 16+ Trainwrecks  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAD  
> Miu| StairLover96  
> Kiibo| Ro-boy  
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureSpiderBoy  
> Kirumi| Mom  
> Korekiyo| Dad  
> Hoshi| UncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoy  
> Tsumugi| FakeAnimeFan  
> Maki| Maki Roll  
> Kaede| PianoFreak  
> Kaito| AstroBoy  
> Angie| AtuaWillsIt  
> Kokichi| SmolGayBoi  
> Nagito| ILoveHope
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> ExcitedBi| Kaede  
> BiGuysCryToo| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> GayMildAnxiety| Kokichi  
> HurriGAY Tenko| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> Fre-sha-vaca-do| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| DistressedFriend 
> 
> Lesbian Sisterhood  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono|  
> SisterCelestia|  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru


	33. Chapter 33: Boys Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PureSpiderBoy: Gonta want to play too!
> 
> TiredBiBoy: NOPE CANT ALLOW IT
> 
> TiredBiBoy has muted everyone on the server for 3 hours
> 
> We Stan Gonta in this house folks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly the guys. It's just a short little chapter that I decided would be a nice leadup to..events that are happening this week.
> 
> Just a reminder (ad, feel free to skip)
> 
> The Ouma Gift Exchange sign ups open tomorrow! If you're interested, be sure to hop on that!

_**16+ Trainwrecks** _   
_**7:45 am** _

**SmolGayBoi** : God my head hurts

**SmolGayBoi** : Miu what the hell did ya put in that punch

**Ro** - **boy** :

**Ro-boy** : I'd like to know as well

**SmolGayBoi** : Oh fuck

**SmolGayBoi** : What did I do? Did I make you uncomfortable?

**Ro-boy** : Not really? You're just really odd when you're drunk.

**SmolGayBoi** : Well, I learned my lesson. Never drink anything I didn't make myself

**Ro-boy** : How is Saihara?

**SmolGayBoi** : He's fine, he's still napping off the alcohol.

**Ro-boy** : Good, remember to give him lots of water when he wakes up.

**SmolGayBoi** : Will do!

**Ro-boy** :I'm going to go talk to Miu. See you soon?

**SmolGayBoi** : Definitely!

_**SmolGayBoi and 1 others are offline.** _

  
_**16+ Trainwrecks** _   
_**11:23 am** _

_**Mom is online** _

**Mom** : Hello everyone. The girls and I are going off to have a day to ourselves. We should be back around 7:30. Please try not to burn the school down.

**AvocaDAD** : Wow, give us some credit, we're responsible too y'know?

**UncleHosh** : Don't worry Mom, I've got this.

**Mom** : Thank you Hoshi-san.

**Dad** : I suppose I'll keep an eye on them as well.

**AvocaDAD** : -_-

**Mom** : Au revoir!

_**Mom is offline.** _

**SmolGayBoi** : Quick, Mom's not home! Time to say bad words!

**TiredBiBoy** : Tax evasion

**Astroboy** : (ಠ_ಠ)

**TiredBiBoy** : I MEAN

**PureSpiderBoy** : Gonta no understand. Taxes help government, why are they bad thing?

**SmolGayBoi** : Taxation is theft Gonta

**Ro-boy** : Ouma wtf

**SmolGayBoi** : Sorry, Daddy Marxie said so :)

**TiredBiBoy:**

**TiredBiBoy:** "Daddy Marxie"?

**SmolGayBoi** : Yeah even I don't know where that came from.

**AvocaDAD** : Ouma has a communism kink confirmed.

**SmolGayBoi** : I'll rip out your insides.

**Dad** : _**Wrong move bitch**_

**SmolGayBoi** : Huh what?

**SmolGayBoi** : SOMEONES IN MY VENTS ALFNL

**Astroboy** : Oh fuck I think Dad killed him

_**SmolGayBoi has changed their name to DeadGayBoi** _

**DeadGayBoi:** Ouma is now dead, press F to pay respect

**TiredBiBoy: F**

**AvocaDAD: F**

**UncleHosh: F**

**Astroboy: F**

**PureSpiderBoy:** Gonta not get it. Gonta not very smart, but isn't murder wrong? Should Gonta not be worried? D:

**UncleHosh** : That face sucks the life outta my body every time

**PureSpiderBoy** : Oh no! Gonta is sorry Hoshi!

**UncleHosh** : It's fine Gonta..

**Astroboy** : Moving on, y'all come down here and get lunch, I ordered Indian food.

**TiredBiBoy** : Did you get naan?

**Astroboy** : OFC

**TiredBiBoy** : OMW

_**TiredBiBoy and 6 others are offline** _

  
_**16+ Trainwrecks** _   
_**2:15 pm** _

**AvocaDAD** : You wawk into the woom, and see me, youw best fwiend Wantawou! OwO *My taiw is wagging happiwy!* What do you do?

**Astroboy** : begone sATAN

**AvocaDAD** : *My eyes begin to water* What? Why? What did wittle owd me do wong? I thought we wewe fweinds! ;-;

**Astroboy** : ᕕ(º0º)づ bye bye binch

**SmolGayBoi** : Hey! Don't be mean to Wantawoue! òWó

**Ro-boy** : Who let this happen?

_**TiredBiBoy has changed Astroboy's name to ThisIsYourFault** _

**ThisIsYourFault:** Y'know..yeah, I'll accept it.

**PureSpiderBoy** : Gonta want to play too!

**TiredBiBoy** : NOPE CANT ALLOW IT

_**TiredBiBoy has muted everyone on the server for 3 hours** _

_**16+ Trainwrecks** _   
_**5:30 pm** _

**Dad:** Did you really have to mute the whole server for three hours?

**TiredBiBoy** : I couldn't risk it spreading.

**Ro-boy** : That's fair.

**UncleHosh** : Still, let's just be glad the drama for today is over.

**AvocaDAD** : Guys Ouma pissed off the 78th

**UncleHosh** : DAMN IT ALL I'M ASKING FOR IS A FEW HOURS

**Dad** : Where is he hiding.

**AvocaDAD** : He's not. He's up in the rafters throwing shit (not literally) at them

**Ro-boy** : I'm OMW to sort things out

**TiredBiBoy** : Seconded.

**UncleHosh** : God I'm so stressed.

**PureSpiderBoy** : Would Hoshi like to come look at bugs with Gonta?

**UncleHosh** : Actually yeah.

**UncleHosh** : I'll be right there.

_**UncleHosh and 5 others are offline** _

  
_**16+ Trainwrecks** _   
_**8:00 pm** _

**PianoFreak** : Huh, no one's dead.

**FakeAnimeFan** : Told ya

**AtuaWillsIt** : I'm sleepy..

**FakeAnimeFan** : Yeah yeah, we'll be home soon

**Maki Roll** : This traffic is a nightmare.

**FakeAnimeFan** : I feel bad for making Mom drive :/

**StairLover96** : Yeah, but the rest of us would probably get killed if we tried

**LesbianKiller** : Guys, Tenko's putting a movie on her laptop, heads up.

**PianoFreak** : Understood!

_**PianoFreak and 5 others are offline.** _

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to eat, sleep, drink lots of water, and have a good day! 
> 
> 16+ Trainwrecks  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAD  
> Miu| StairLover96  
> Kiibo| Ro-boy  
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureSpiderBoy  
> Kirumi| Mom  
> Korekiyo| Dad  
> Hoshi| UncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoy  
> Tsumugi| FakeAnimeFan  
> Maki| Maki Roll  
> Kaede| PianoFreak  
> Kaito| ThisIsYourFault  
> Angie| AtuaWillsIt  
> Kokichi| DeadGayBoi  
> Nagito| ILoveHope
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> ExcitedBi| Kaede  
> BiGuysCryToo| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> GayMildAnxiety| Kokichi  
> HurriGAY Tenko| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> Fre-sha-vaca-do| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| DistressedFriend 
> 
> Lesbian Sisterhood  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono|  
> SisterCelestia|  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru


	34. Chapter 34: A School Festival?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki Roll: This is gonna sound ignorant, but..they're? Are they multiple people?
> 
> AtuaWillsIt: Maki, I'm glad you asked! Do you know the term Non-binary?
> 
> Maki Roll: No, can you explain?
> 
> AtuaWillsIt: Basically, it's a term used to describe people who aren't male or female. They're just...themselves. Izuru uses they/them pronouns, no honorific necessary.
> 
> Maki Roll: Thank you for explaining, I'll keep that in mind.
> 
> AtuaWillsIt: No problem!
> 
> In this house, we believe in sharing information and building tolerance and acceptance towards other people, thanks :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole chapter took forever to write guys.
> 
> I really hope you like it!
> 
> I also have a lot of headcanons sprinkled into here, so take note of some of those.
> 
> Uh, hope you enjoy.

_**16+ Trainwrecks**_  
 _ **9:00 am**_  
  
 **PianoFreak** : I forgot the Hopes Peak Academy Public Festival started this Wednesday.   
  
**FakeAnimeFan** : And right before break too :/   
  
**PianoFreak** : What are you gonna do?  
  
 **FakeAnimeFan** : I'm scheduled to do a fashion show with Junko on Friday.  
  
 **PianoFreak** : Oh gosh I feel sorry for you  
  
 **FakeAnimeFan** : You've got the concert on Wednesday right?  
  
 **PianoFreak** : Yeah, I'm up right after Ibuki  
  
 **FakeAnimeFan** : How are they gonna hear you play if they're deaf?  
  
 **PianoFreak** : IDK :/  
  
 **FakeAnimeFan** : We should ask everyone after school.  
  
 **PianoFreak** : Yep! I better get back to class!  
  
 **FakeAnimeFan** : See you later!  
  
 _ **FakeAnimeFan and 1** **others** **are offline**_

  
  
_**16+ Trainwrecks**_  
 _ **2:30**_  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : This rain is crazy, huh?  
  
 **DeadGayBoi** : Yeah, I'm so cold ;-;  
  
 **Ro-boy** : I don't like getting wet. I can't rust, but it's still unpleasant to remove water from my circuits :/  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : Ugh this lecture is so boring.  
  
 **UncleHosh** : Saihara you're failing this class pay attention  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : Sorry Uncle Hoshi  
  
 **DeadGayBoi** : I should take notes  
  
 **Ro-boy:** If you want, I could print out my memories of the lecture later?  
  
 **DeadGayBoi** : That'd actually be really helpful, thanks!  
  
 **Ro-boy** : No problem :)  
  
 _ **DeadGayBoi and 3 others are offline**_  
  
  
 _ **16+Trainwrecks**_  
 _ **5:00 pm**_  
  
 **FakeAnimeFan** : Reminder, DND night is tomorrow! Side note, what are you guy's doing for the festival?  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : Kirigiri-sama and I got scheduled to do a sort of talk show thingy about our work on Thursday.  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : God, I wish I could find my hat :(  
  
 **DeadGayBoi** : It's fine! You'll do great :)  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : How are you gonna participate in the festival Kokichi?  
  
 **DeadGayBoi** : D.I.C.E. and I are gonna be recruiting all week!  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : They're letting you do that?  
  
 **DeadGayBoi** : Yep!  
  
 **Ro-boy:** I'm going to be giving a short presentation on AI Wednesday!  
  
 **StairLover96** : I get to show off my amazing inventions on Friday. Too bad I have to share the stage with Souda.  
  
 **StairLover96** : Ugh  
  
 **UncleHosh** : I'm doing a tennis tournament on Thursday. I think Akane and Sakura might join just for fun.  
  
 **PureSpiderBoy** : That sounds fun :). Gonta has a bug show on the same day.  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : I'll have to swing by :)  
  
 **Mom** : I'm helping Teruteru with some food stalls  
  
 **Dad** : I'm so sorry for you  
  
 **Mom** : Haha I feel scared help  
  
 **AvacaDAD** : I'm showing off some of the places I've been on Wednesday. Plus, Kork's gonna give a small synopsis of the history of all those places.  
  
 **Dad** : I hope it's interesting.  
  
 **Mom** : I'm sure it will be.  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : I'm giving a magic show on Friday!  
  
 **Tebko** : I'm gonna have a couple matches on Friday as well.  
  
 **AtuaWillsIt** : I have an art show on Thursday!  
  
 **Maki** **Roll** : I have a gun show on Wednesday   
  
**ThisIsYourFault** : I'm doing a huge presentation on a whole bunch of space stuff Wednesday  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : What about the other classes?  
  
 **DeadGayBoi** : Yeah, I wanna know  
  
 **PianoFreak** : I've got a list, lemme organize it by class  
  
 **PianoFreak** : Let's see, the third years, class 77 are  
Imposter- No event  
Chiaki Nanami- Gaming Tournament Friday  
Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu- Gang recruitment, all days  
Gundam Tanaka- Animal Handling class, Thursday  
Hinata Hajime- Speech on Friday talking about recruitment for Hope's Peak, and informing others about their options (counseling?)  
Izuru Kamakura- Speech, apparently about acceptance, Wednesday  
Hiyoko Saionji- Dance recital Thursday  
Ibuki Mioda- Concert Wednesday  
Kazuichi Souda- Invention show  
Mahiru Koizumi- Picture Showcase Wednesday  
Mikan Tsumiki- First Aid Class Thursday  
Nagito Komaeda- No event, assisting other students because he specifically requested not to have an event  
Nekomaru Nidai- Talking about Leadership skills on Thursday  
Peko Pekoyama- Sword showcase and matches Wednesday  
Sonia Nevermind- Presentation on her country Friday  
Teruteru Hanamura- Food stalls, all days  
  
 **PianoFreak** : And the second years, class 78 are  
Aoi Asahina- Swim match Thursday  
Byakuya Togami- Recruiting for his company, Wednesday   
Celestia Ludenberg- Gambling Tournament, Friday   
Chihiro Fujisaki- Computer Software Lecture, Thursday  
Hifumi Yamada- Fanboy conference Wednesday   
Mukuro Ikusaba - Army practical exam leader, Friday  
Junko Enishima- Fashion show, Friday   
Kiyotaka Ishimaru- Talking about leadership with Nekomaru, Thursday  
Kyoko Kirigi- Talkshow with Saihara  
Leon Kuwata- Baseball game Thursday   
Makoto Naegi- Speech about Hope and stuff Monday   
Mondo Owada- Bike race Wednesday  
Sakura Ogami- Martial Arts Tournament Wednesday  
Sayaka Maizono- Concert Friday  
Toko Fukawa- Book signing, all days  
Yasuhiro Hagakure- Fortune Telling, all days  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : Ugh we're all gonna be so busy.  
  
 **AtuaWillsIt** : It won't be *that* bad, will it.  
  
 **DeadGayBoi** : IDK Angie, looks pretty packed.  
  
 **PianoFreak** : I can't wait to see the first-years this spring!  
  
 **Mom** : Yes, that does sound exciting.  
  
 **UncleHosh** : Our schedule is so weird. A new semester starts in April, and we have a month long break in June, a week break in October, and two weeks in December. There's a break towards the end of March, and when we get back it's a new school year. What even is this madness?!  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : IDK, it's weird.  
  
 **StairLover96: Guys this time next year we'll be second years.**  
  
 **Dad** : The 77th is graduating in 2020 :0  
  
 **AvocaDAD** : Yeah, but they're all just moving to Hope's Peak University  
  
 **Dad** : It's not far away, so I suppose they'll keep in touch.  
  
 **Maki Roll:** Still, it's a bit surreal.  
  
 **ThisIsYourFault** : I'm almost sad  
  
Mom: Ah, did you guys hear that Komaru transferred in?  
  
 **Maki** **Roll** : Yeah. She's the SHSL Psychotherapist  
  
 **Maki Roll:** She's a second-year now, right?  
  
 **Mom** : Yes, I believe so.  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : I should go over to her dorm and help her get settled. Tenko, you wanna help?  
  
 **Tebko** : Of course. WLW solidarity right?  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : Right.  
  
 **UncleHosh** : Who the heckity heck is Izuru Kamakura?  
  
 **DeadGayBoi** ; Oh, they're the school's pet project! They're the SHSL Talent! Basically, they can do everything we can but better.  
  
 **AvocaDAD** : Oof  
  
 **Dad** : I want to meet them.  
  
 **Maki** **Roll** :  
  
 **Maki Roll:** This is gonna sound ignorant, but..they're? Are they multiple people?  
  
 **AtuaWillsIt** : Maki, I'm glad you asked! Do you know the term Non-binary?  
  
 **Maki Roll:** No, can you explain?  
  
 **AtuaWillsIt** : Basically, it's a term used to describe people who aren't male or female. They're just...themselves. Izuru uses they/them pronouns, no honorific necessary.  
  
 **Maki Roll:** Thank you for explaining, I'll keep that in mind.  
  
 **AtuaWillsIt:** No problem!  
  
 **Mom:** We all should rest, we've got a long week ahead of us.  
  
 **Dad** : Good Idea.  
  
 **PureSpiderBoy** : Good night everyone!  
  
 **UncleHosh** : Night Gonta.  
  
 _ **UncleHosh and 15 others are offline**_  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hcs for Izuru Kamukura came from IzuruTheMad! They're writing is great, go check them out.
> 
> This is the character study that gave me a good idea about Izuru's personality: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910081
> 
> Hey y'all (ad ahead, skip if you'd like)  
> My Ouma Kokichi Gift Exchange is Officially Open for Sign-Ups! Head over to that if you're interested. 
> 
> Thank You All For Reading! As always, remember to drink lots of water, eat, sleep, and have a good day!
> 
> 16+ Trainwrecks  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAD  
> Miu| StairLover96  
> Kiibo| Ro-boy  
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureSpiderBoy  
> Kirumi| Mom  
> Korekiyo| Dad  
> Hoshi| UncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoy  
> Tsumugi| FakeAnimeFan  
> Maki| Maki Roll  
> Kaede| PianoFreak  
> Kaito| ThisIsYourFault  
> Angie| AtuaWillsIt  
> Kokichi| DeadGayBoi  
> Nagito| ILoveHope
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> ExcitedBi| Kaede  
> BiGuysCryToo| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> GayMildAnxiety| Kokichi  
> HurriGAY Tenko| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> Fre-sha-vaca-do| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| DistressedFriend 
> 
> Lesbian Sisterhood  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono|  
> SisterCelestia|  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru


	35. Chapter 35: DND Night 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angie: "Rain is the ultimate balancer! It feeds the strong and kills the weak. It's perfect!"
> 
> Hoshi: "We've got an actual serial killer in our party."
> 
> Gonta: "Seamus is confused! What is a serial killer?"
> 
> Kirumi: "It's someone who kills lots of people, Seamus."
> 
> Gonta: "So is Dragoni a serial killer?"
> 
> I love this universe so much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go guys! I did enjoy writing this chapter!

  
  
_**DND Tuesdays**_  
 _ **6:30 pm**_  
  
 **Tsmugi** : ((Let's uh pick right back up from where we started thanks))  
  
 **Saihara** : Dragoni rushes towards the light, keen on getting out of the rain.  
  
 **Ouma** : Lokiel follows him!  
  
 **Tenko** : "Why is everyone so upset over rain?   
  
**Himiko** : "Not all of us are sea elves, Briar."  
  
 **Tenko** : "But even so, Rain is good for nature. Without it, nothing could grow."  
  
 **Angie** : "Rain is the ultimate balancer! It feeds the strong and kills the weak. It's perfect!"  
  
 **Hoshi** : "We've got an actual serial killer in our party."  
  
 **Gonta** : "Seamus is confused! What is a serial killer?"  
  
 **Kirumi** : "It's someone who kills lots of people, Seamus."  
  
 **Gonta** : "So is Dragoni a serial killer?"  
  
 **Miu** : "Ah snap, he sure is!"  
  
 **Ouma** : " 'Ah snap' what are you a grandpa?'  
  
 **Korekiyo** : "Stop your useless chatter, It's annoying."  
  
 **Kaede** : "I knew I should've left when I had the chance."  
  
 **Kiibo** : "Hey, fighting won't do us any good. We must be prepared for conflict!"  
  
 **Kaito** : "Yeah, what the bald guy said!'  
  
 **Kiibo** : "My name is Blade, c'mon you know that Clint."  
  
 **Amami** : "Gods have mercy on our souls."  
  
 **Maki** : "Be quiet. We don't know what the people in this village are capable of."  
  
 **Miu** : "You're right. Let's head to an Inn. Surely they'll have a map there."  
  
 **Amami** : "Good point Great Bear. Onwards fellow adventurers."  
  
 **Tenko** : "Don't tell us what to do, you're not party leader!"  
  
 **Amami** : "Who decided the party leader?"  
  
 **Tenko** : "Everyone knows Dragoni and Elana are the leaders. It's like, common knowledge."  
  
 **Saihara** : "I didn't sign up for this."  
  
 **Tsmugi** : The party approaches an Inn in the distance. As you enter, you are hit with strangely cold air. A lone woman stands at the desk in the center of the room. She seems to be reading a book. The woman is pale and thin looking, and long, sickly black hair is pinned into a bun atop her head. A strange aura permeates the room.  
  
 **Ouma** : (It's a haunted inn guys. We're fighting ghosts.)  
  
 **Tsmugi** : (oUMA )  
  
 **Korekiyo** : ((Oh joy. Another one of these stories.))  
  
 **Tsmugi** : ((I hate you all))  
  
 **Miu** : Great Bear approaches the desk. "Greetings!"  
  
 **Tsmugi** : The lady looks up from her book, seeming startled. Her eyes are a dull grey, and seem almost eerily lifeless. "Travelers? What brings you here to a sleepy town like this?"  
  
 **Hoshi** : "I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
 **Maki** : "As do I."  
  
 **Kaito** : "I'm sure it will be fine! The lady seems nice, she's very pretty."  
  
 **Maki** : "You and I have a very different idea of beauty."  
  
 **Kaede** : Elana steps forward. "Hello, ma'am. I am Elana, and this is my party. We've lost our way. We need a map and a place to stay for the night."  
  
 **Tsmugi** : The lady smiles. "Have no fear. I shall send my brother out to fetch you a map. As for your party, It will only cost 20 silver for a nights stay."  
  
 **Ouma** : "20 silver? We might as well be robbing you?"   
  
**Tsmugi** : "It's completely all right. Things in this town don't cost all that much."  
  
 **Kaede** : Elana hands the lady 20 silver from the party's funds.   
  
**Tsmugi** : The lady smiled. "Right this way!" The lady turned and led the party towards a room in the back. The room is large, with wood floors. The wall on the opposite side of the room was a ceiling to floor window. Outside, the storm raged on **.**  
  
 **Tsmugi:** The room has about 11 beds, but there are 15 of you. "I'm sorry, this is all we have. I hope this isn't too much trouble."  
  
 **Maki** : "This seems strange. God, I refuse to sleep in a bed with any of you **."**  
  
 **Kirumi:** "I suppose I could sleep on the floor if needed **."**  
  
 **Kaede:** "No, no. Nobody's sleeping on the floor. Lily, you can sleep with me. Lokeil, will you share a bed with Dragoni **"**  
  
 **Saihara:** 'Why me?"  
  
 **Kaede:** "You're the only one with a resting body temperature low enough to stand being near Lokeil. He runs as hot as an iron forge some **nights."**  
  
 **Saihara:** "Fair point **."**  
  
 **Kaede:** "That's two pairs down. Uh...Briar?"  
  
 **Tenko** : "I can sleep next to Angelina?"  
  
 **Angie** : "I don't oppose this."  
  
 **Tenko** : "Ok, we need one more pair."  
  
 **Gonta** : "Seamus and Great Bear can share!"  
  
 **Miu** : "Great Bear has no problem with this."  
  
 **Tsmugi** : "If all is settled, I too shall retire for the night. See you in the morning." The lady bows and leaves the room.  
  
 **Korekiyo** : Ezekiel sighs and flops onto a bed. "I'm gonna sleep, don't wake me."  
  
 **Himiko** : "We all should get some rest, we'll have a long walk ahead of us."  
  
 **Kaito** : "Agreed."  
  
 **Tsmugi** : As your party, settles in for the night, the moon peaks out from the storm outside. It has a slightly bloody red tint. Do all of you sleep?  
  
 **Hoshi** : I stay awake for a while.  
  
 **Saihara** : ((Everyone else sleeping?))  
  
 **Kaede** : ((P sure))  
  
 **Tsmugi** : Roll Perception.  
  
 **Hoshi** : ((Natural 20))  
  
 **Tsmugi** : You can hear creaking on the stairs. With the rest of the party asleep, it has to be someone else. What do you do?  
  
 **Hoshi** : I stay quiet and pretend to be asleep while keeping an eye out.  
  
 **Tsmugi** : The lady from earlier enters as quiet as a mouse. She stands at the door for a second. A little girl follows her in.  
  
 **Tsmugi** : The little girl speaks. "White, are you hungry?" The lady, whose name is apparently White, nods. The little girl giggles. "Well, hurry up and eat! If the others come back before you do, they won't leave any for you!" White nods. She begins walking over to the bed where Lily and Elana are sleeping.  
  
 **Hoshi** : I reach for my axe.  
  
 **Tsmugi** : roll stealth  
  
 **Hoshi** : ((17))  
  
 **Tsmugi** : Your action goes unnoticed. What do you plan on doing?  
  
 **Hoshi** : I leap out of bed and begin hollering  
  
 **Tsmugi** : The noise startles the little girl, whose face quickly turns into a dark sneer. Your screams wake the party members, who all pass a passive perception check.  
  
 **Kaito** : "WHAT THE DEVIL ARE YOU HOLLERING ABOUT?!"  
  
 **Kaede** : I pop up  
  
 **Tsmugi** : You can see that White's mouth is open, a pair of fangs glistening in the moonlight.  
  
 **Kaede** : "VAMPIRE!"  
  
 **Ouma** : "Everyone up now! We have an emergency!"  
  
 **Korekiyo** : "One night of sleep, that's all I'm asking for."  
  
 **Angie** : "Where is my stake, I know I have it somewhere."  
  
 **Tsmugi** : The little girl begins to panic. "N-no! You can't hurt my mommy, I won't let you!"  
  
 **Kirumi** : ((It's 9:00 pm. We need to sleep, big day tommorow.))  
  
 **Kaede** : (Oh dear lord I'm not gonna be happy in the morning.)  
  
 **Saihara** : (( Good night everyone!))

**Kiibo** : ((Night Saihara-san.))

 

 

_**Kiibo and 15 others are offline** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading, remember to sleep, eat, drink lots of water, and have a good day!


	36. Chapter 36: The First Day of the Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TiredBiBoy has changed StairLover96'd name to Annoyance
> 
>  
> 
> Annoyance: 
> 
> Annoyance: ಥ_ಥ
> 
> When you relate to a character so you mercilessly bully them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up way longer than necessary
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this though
> 
> I promise the next one will be a little shorter
> 
> Also, Happy Birthday Avocado Boy!

_**16+ Trainwrecks** _   
_**6:00 am** _

  
  
**PianoFreak** : Rise and shine sleepyheads, we've got 3 hours before the festival opens!  
  
 **DeadGayBoi** : fuuuuck. I've gotta go grab my uniform if I'm recruiting today.   
  
**TiredBiBoy** : What's the itinerary for today?  
  
 **PianoFreak** :   
9:15 am- Ibuki and My concert, Gardens  
9:30 am- Fukawa's Book signing starts, 4th floor  
10:00 am- Fuyhiko and Togami's recruitment booths open, 2nd floor  
10:30 am- Kiibo's presentation, 3rd floor  
11:05 am- Fortune Telling booth opens, Hagakure, 1st floor  
12:00 pm- Book signings close, Food stalls open (Kirumi and Teruteru)   
12:15 pm: Kaito's space presentation, observatory and Yamada's conference (1st floor)  
1:00 pm- Amami/Korekiyo's presentation, Gardens  
1:30 pm- Fortune Telling booth closes, recruitment ends, Mondo's Bike Race (parking lot) Maki's gun show 3rd floor  
1:40 pm- Mahiru's picture showcase, 2nd floor  
2:45 pm- Sakura's Martial Arts matches, gym  
3:30 pm- Izuru Kamukuras speech  
4:25 pm - Makoto Naegi's speech  
4:50 pm - Pekoyama's sword showcase and matches  
5:00 pm- Food stalls close  
5:30 pm - All events end  
6:00 pm- Festival closes  
  
 **Mom** : I have to get down to the kitchens, lots of prep work to be done  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : There's a lot of ground to cover, but I think I can make it to all of your events :)  
  
 **UncleHosh** : I'm really excited for the material arts match actually  
  
 **PureSpiderBoy** : Hoshi is hanging out with Gonta today, right?  
  
 **UncleHosh** : Yeah Gonta, just gotta get ready.   
  
**PianoFreak** : I can't believe I'm the first event   
  
**PianoFreak** : I just need to get dressed and eat  
  
 **PianoFreak** : My piano should be in the gardens by now..  
  
 **Ro-boy:** I've gotta get my projectors and stuff set up  
  
 **StairLover96** : I can help?  
  
 **Ro-boy** : That'd be nice :)  
  
 **StairLover96** : Lemme just get ready.  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : Kaedes concert should be done before your presentation Kiibo, so we'll swing by   
  
**Ro-boy:** I'll see you there then!  
  
 **AvocaDAD** : I JUST DRANK 7 RED BULLS LETS DO THIS   
  
**Dad** : I swear Rantarou you're going to d i e  
  
 **AvocaDAD** : YEAH, AT LEAST ILL GO OUT WITH A BANG   
  
**PureSpiderBoy** : D:  
  
 **AvocaDAD** : nevermind  
  
PureSpiderBoy: :D  
  
 **AtuaWillsIt** : I'm excited about the food booths! Tsmu, Are you coming with me today?   
  
**FakeAnimeFan** : Yeah, just gotta get ready :)  
  
 **DeadGayBoi** : "Tsmu"?  
  
 **AtuaWillsIt** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
  
 **DeadGayBoi** : Fair point  
  
 **Maki Roll:** Can somebody change my name to BigGunsOof

  
  
**_DeadGayBoi has changed Maki Roll's name to BigGunsOof_ **

  
  
**BigGunsOof:** Perfect thanks  
  
 **ThisIsYourFault** : I swear that's the funniest thing ever  
  
 **BigGunsOof** : Ikr?  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : Who are you and what'd you do to Maki?  
  
 **BigGunsOof** : D I E  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : Gladly  
  
 **DeadGayBoi** : ◉_◉  
  
 **Ro** - **boy** : (°ロ°)/  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : (；一_一)  
  
 **StairLover96** : If we can request name changes, cHANGE MINE PLEASE  
  
 **DeadGayBoi** : no  
  
 **AvocaDAD** : no

  
  
_**TiredBiBoy has changed StairLover96'd name to Annoyance** _

  
  
**Annoyance** :   
  
**Annoyance** : ಥ_ಥ  
  
 **Dad** : Honestly, we haven't Changed My name, Kirumi's name, or Kiibos name yet  
  
 **DeadGayBoi** : I've got this

  
  
_**DeadGayBoi has changed Mom's name to MommyDearest** _   
  
_**DeadGayBoi has changed Dad's name to GayDad** _   
  
_**DeadGayBoi has changed Ro-boy's name to PurestBoi** _

  
  
**PurestBoi** : Isn't this Gonta-  
  
 **DeadGayBoi** : shhhh shhhh shhh just accept it  
  
 **GayDad** : You do realize your mother will kill you when she returns  
  
 **DeadGayBoi** : Oh well   
  
**AvocaDAD** : You're so badass it's not even funny  
  
 **Tebko** : Y'all need to start getting ready  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : Seconded  
  
 **DeadGayBoi** : TRAINWRECKS DISBAND  
  
 **GayDad** : I resent that

  
  
_**GayDad and 15 others are offline** _   
  
  
_**The Disaster Bi's** _   
_**9:45 pm** _

  
**StarBi** : Hey, you did really well today Kaede  
  
 **ExcitedBi** : Thank you but I still need to work on a couple parts of   
  
**MagicBi** : Oh poor Kaede died mid sentence  
  
 **ExcitedBi** : Shuichi threw a rock at my back and shouted "TAKE THE COMPLIMENT"   
  
**BiGuysCryToo** : Enough with this modesty bullshit you did well aCCEPT IT   
  
**BiGoneWild** : ^^^^  
  
 **MagicBi** : So what're you gonna do next?  
  
 **BiGoneWild** : We're gonna swing by Fukawa's booth and maybe buy a book because WLW solidarity, and then we're going to Kiibo's presi  
  
 **BiGuysCryToo** : Kokichi and I can save you guys seats!  
  
 **BiGoneWild** : Ty Ty  
  
 **MagicBi** : I'm already @ Fukawas booth helping her set up. Or well, Tenkos helping her set up  
  
 **BiGoneWild** : Too short?  
  
 **MagicBi** : Yeah  
  
 **StarBi** : That's okay, you're still valid   
  
**MagicBi** : See Y'all soon?  
  
 **BiGuysCryToo** : Yep

  
  
_**ExcitedBi and 4 others are offline** _   
  
  
_**16+ Trainwrecks** _   
_**10:12 am** _   
  
_**DeadGayBoi is online** _

  
  
**DeadGayBoi** : So members of DICE got into a fight with some of Kuzuryu's gang  
  
 **DeadGayBoi** : So he yelled at me for like 5 minutes  
  
 **TiredBiBoy:**  
  
 **TiredBiBoy:** He shall feel true fear ☉_☉  
  
 **DeadGayBoi** : Please no I'll be @ Kiibos presi in like 3 minutes  
  
 **TiredBiBoy:**  
  
 **TiredBiBoy:** Fine  
  
 **DeadGayBoi** : See you soon!

  
  
_**DeadGayBoi is offline** _   
  
  
_**16+ Trainwrecks** _   
_**11:05 am** _

  
**MommyDearest** : Why must you torment me child  
  
 **DeadGayBoi** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
  
 **UncleHosh** : Ok first of all good job Kaede Gonta looked really happy during your concert  
  
 **PianoFreak** : Ty, ty  
  
 **UncleHosh** : and Kiibo, you nailed it  
  
 **PurestBoi** : Thanks, it wasn't really anything special though  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : TAKE THE DAMN COMPLIMENT  
  
 **PurestBoi** : Okay okay! Sheesh!   
  
**PianoFreak** : btw guys, I think we're all forgetting something?  
  
 **PurestBoi** : huh?  
  
 **Tebko** : HAPPY BIRTHDAY AVOCADO DAD  
  
 **AvacaDAD** : OH SHIT TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : We'll have to get dinner to celebrate after the festival!  
  
 **GayDad** : he forgot his own birthday..SMH  
  
 **FakeAnimeFan** : Hey guys, who wants to grab lunch with us and then book it to Kaito's presentation?  
  
 **AtuaWillsIt** : We're already @ the food stalls  
  
 **Annoyance** : Kaede and I are on our way  
  
 **PurestBoi** : Ouma wants to see the fortune telling booth first, but we'll be there soon.  
  
 **FakeAnimeFan** : Okay, see you soon!

  
  
_**FakeAnimeFan and 5 others are offline** _   
  
  
_**16+ Trainwrecks** _   
_**12:50 pm** _

  
**PureSpiderBoy** : Gonta liked Momota-san's space presentation!  
  
 **ThisIsYourFault** : Thank you!  
  
 **BigGunsOof** : You did real good babe  
  
 **ThisIsYourFault** : :)  
  
 **Tebko** : Cute, but this is no time for couple stuff! We've gotta book it too the gardens!  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : 8 minutes people!  
  
 **PurestBoi** : Ouma-san and Saihara-san are exhausted from all this running  
  
 **PurestBoi** : Maybe tomorrow we should plan ahead  
  
 **DeadGayBoi** : The leader of DICE c a n n o t r e s t y e t  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : HURRY

  
  
_**PurestBoi and 2 others are offline** _

  
  
**LesbianKiller** : They're a little too extra today  
  
 **Tebko** : This is what happens when the entire school has to p l a n a f e s t i v a l in 2 days  
  
 **MommyDearest** : I'm already here where are you guys?  
  
 **AtuaWillsIt** : ON OUR WAY TSMU FELL DoWN THE STAIRS  
  
 **MommyDearest** : Oh dear  
  
 **BigGunsOof** : MIU AND KAEDE Y'ALL HAVE 2 m i n u t e s  
  
 **PianoFreak** : We're almost there!  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : 10 seconds to spare disband people!  
  
  
 _ **16+ Trainwrecks**_  
 _ **1: 32 pm**_

  
**BigGunsOof** : When you're late to your own event  
  
 **BigGunsOof** : [https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjjm9-a1OrdAhVkITQIHRmxCWsQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fme.me%2Fi%2Fchill-blinton-guess-ill-die-11234385&psig=AOvVaw0ZqZIaIsQLWRnhuaJ53pNs&ust=1538669359226933](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q&esrc=s&source=images&cd&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjjm9-a1OrdAhVkITQIHRmxCWsQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fme.me%2Fi%2Fchill-blinton-guess-ill-die-11234385&psig=AOvVaw0ZqZIaIsQLWRnhuaJ53pNs&ust=1538669359226933&authuser=1)   
  
  
  
_**16+ Trainwrecks**_  
 _ **2:30 pm**_

  
**ThisIsYourFault** : Maki Roll you did well, so did you Dad's  
  
 **AvocaDAD** : Thank you!  
  
 **GayDad** : It was fun :)  
  
 **BigGunsOOf** : All I did was hold big scary guns  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : TAkE THE COMPLIMENT  
  
 **BigGunsOof** : Ok sorry thanks  
  
 **UncleHosh** : Gonta and I are heading to watch Oogami-san, anyone else?  
  
 **Tebko** : We're already there  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : So are Tsmugi, Miu, Angie, and Kaede  
  
 **Annoyance** : WLW solidarity  
  
 **BigGunsOof** : I'm heading over  
  
 **BigGunsOof** : WWLTHT solidarity  
  
 **LesbianKiller** :  ???  
  
 **BigGunsOof** : Woman who love to hit things  
  
 **Tebko** : Valid  
  
 **MommyDearest** : We're all meeting for Naegi and Kamaukura's speeches, correct?  
  
 **GayDad** : Yes. Then it's Pekoyama's sword thingy?  
  
 **MommyDearest** : Yes, then I need to go back to close the food stalls  
  
 **MommyDearest** : Afterwards, we can go out to dinner for Amami-san's birthday.  
  
 **AvocaDAD** : sounds gr9  
  
 **AvocaDAD** : Btw if any of you got gifts I'll make you return them  
  
 **TiredBiBoy:**  
  
 **TiredBiBoy:** *whistling*  
  
 **DeadGayBoi** : Sorry, no can do. MLM solidarity right?  
  
 **AvocaDAD** : I hate everyone except Gonta, Hoshi and Kork  
  
 **AtuaWillsIt** : What did I do?  
  
 **AvocaDad** : Exist  
  
 **PianoFreak** : Everyone be nice!  
  
 **AvocaDad** : Fiiine.  
  
  
 _ **PianoFreak and 15 others are offline**_  
  
  
 _ **16+ Trainwrecks**_  
 _ **9:30 pm**_

  
**MommyDearest** : Considering what Hoshi and Korekiyo told me, most of you probably either fell asleep in the car or passed out in your dorms by now.  
  
 **MommyDearest** : Still, I want to say goodnight. You all did well today, see you tommorow

  
_**MommyDearest is offline** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink lots of water, eat, sleep, and have a good day!
> 
> AD AHEAD
> 
> My Ouma Gift Exchange Sign-ups are still open! If you want to sign up, head over to it! The first Match-ups will be made Saturday!
> 
> Please share this with other people if you'd like to!
> 
> 16+ Trainwrecks  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAD  
> Miu| Annoyance  
> Kiibo| PurestBoi   
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureSpiderBoy  
> Kirumi| MommyDearest  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| UncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoy  
> Tsumugi| FakeAnimeFan  
> Maki| Maki Roll  
> Kaede| BigGunsOof  
> Kaito| ThisIsYourFault  
> Angie| AtuaWillsIt  
> Kokichi| DeadGayBoi  
> Nagito| ILoveHope
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> ExcitedBi| Kaede  
> BiGuysCryToo| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> GayMildAnxiety| Kokichi  
> HurriGAY Tenko| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> Fre-sha-vaca-do| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| DistressedFriend 
> 
> Lesbian Sisterhood  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono|  
> SisterCelestia|  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru


	37. Chapter 37: The Second Festival Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was actually a little shorter just cause I'm kinda busy today!
> 
> I still have a lot of fun writing this, so thanks for 7000+ hits and over 300 kudos! I'm ecstatic!

_**16+ Trainwrecks** _   
_**6:15 am** _

  
  
**PianoFreak** : MORNING EVERYONE, SECOND DAY  
  
 **PianoFreak** : Also everyone scroll up, Mom was soft last night  
  
 **UncleHosh** : This is why we love you Mom  
  
 **PianoFreak** : ok, here's the schedule for the day!  
9:00 am- Festival opens  
9:15 am- Saihara and Kirigiri's talkshow, theatre room 4th floor  
9:45 am: Kuzuryu's recruitment opens 1st floor  
10:15 am: Hoshi's tennis matches start, gym  
10:30 am: Fukawa's book signing opens 2nd floor  
11:00 am : Kuzuryu's recruitment closes, Angie's Art show 2nd floor  
11:45 am: Mikan's basic first aid class, 4th floor  
12:00 pm: Food stalls open 1st floor  
12:30 p m: Gonta's bug show garden , Fukawa's book signing closes, Hagakure's fortune telling opens 3rd floor  
1:30 pm: Chihiro's computer software lecture, 3rd floor  
2:00 pm: Asahina's swim meet, pool room  
2:45 pm: Gundam's animal Handling class Garde, Fortune telling closes  
3:00 pm: Food stalls close  
3:45 pm: Ishimaru and Nekumaru's leadership skills class, 4th floor  
4:30 pm: Saoinji's dance recital, theatre  
5:00 pm- Speech by Principal  
6:00 pm- Festival closes  
  
 **Tebko** : Wow, we won't actually be working ourselves to death today!  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : Weird how 4 of us have actual jobs today  
  
 **Annoyance** : At least that means we only have to really go to 3 events. The food booths are like, an afterthought  
  
 **MommyDearest** : I am so tired of being within 3 miles of Teruteru  
  
 **GayDad** : You only have two more days of this   
  
**MommyDearest** : I pray that I don't strangle him before then  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : I'm panicking   
  
**DeadGayBoi** : Shumai you're going to be great, don't sweat it!  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : I'm still really worried :(  
  
 **PurestBoi** : If you get nervous onstage, just remember that you could literally say anything and everyone would think you were right  
  
 **TiredBiBoy:**  
  
 **TiredBiBoy:** That's actually really smart  
  
 **DeadGayBoi** : Good job Kiibs!  
  
 **PurestBoi** : Thanks!  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : I'm sleepy..  
  
 **Tebko** : I know, I know. Don't worry, I'm sure today will go by super fast :)  
  
 **BigGunsOof** : It'll be nice not to be constantly stressed out about my show today  
  
 **ThisIsYourFault** : Mood  
  
 **AvocaDAD** : C'mon everyone, we need to get ready  
  
 **GayDad:** I went and got donuts, get you butts down here  
  
 **FakeAnimeFan** : Did someone say Donuts?  
  
 **AtuaWillsIt** : Has anyone seen my bag? The green one?  
  
 **FakeAnimeFan** : It's with me, you left it in my dorm :)  
  
 **AtuaWillsIt** : I'm gonna come over and grab it  
  
 **FakeAnimeFan** : :)  
  
 **UncleHosh** : Gonta can't get online for some reason, he's with me, we're on our way   
  
**PianoFreak** : I have a feeling today will be a good day :)  
  
 **Annoyance** : Me too!

  
  
_**PianoFreak and 14 others are offline** _   
  
_**IDunnoWhatToCallThis** _   
_**9:50 pm** _   
  
_**Saihara Shuichi has added Ouma Kokochi and 1 other to the chat** _   
  
_**Saihara Shuichi has changed his name to Detective** _

  
  
**Detective** : How'd I do  
  
 **K1-B0** : You did very well!   
  


_**Ouma Kokichi has changed his name to Panta** _

  
  
**Panta** : You sounded really smart, honestly I'm impressed  
  
 **K1-B0:** Why didn't you just ask us in the GC?  
  
 **Detective** : Oh right. After Gonta's Bug show, do you wanna bounce and go see a movie   
  
 **Panta** : Sure! :) Do you wanna join Kiibo?  
  
 **K1-B0** : Are you sure? I don't wanna get in the way :/  
  
 **Detective** ; Nonsense? Ofc you won't get in the way!  
  
 **K1-B0:** Oh ok! I just didn't want to intrude on like, a date night or something. Anyways, we should head to the gym so we aren't late to Hoshi's match.

  
  
_**K1-B0 is offline** _

  
  
**Detective** : "intrude on a date night" what?? Is this boy on about??  
  
 **Panta** : IDK, but we really should hurry  
  
 **Detective** : Okay!

  
  
 _ **Detective and 1**_ others _ **are offline**_  
  
  
  
 _ **PANGAYACE Alliance**_  
 _ **10:35 am**_  
  
 **fre-sha-vaca-do** : Ok I'm sorry but  
hoshi'sface.jpg  
  
 **fre-sha-vaca-do** : Hoshi u look like a gremlin 

  
_**fre-sha-vaca-do is offline**_  
  
  
  
 _ **16+ Trainwrecks**_  
 _ **11:03 am**_  
  
 **PureSpiderBoy** : Gonta is very proud of Hoshi, Hoshi did very well!  
  
 **FakeAnimeFan** : He's to pure my heart can't take it  
  
 **AtuaWillsIt** : We've been blessed  
  
 **PianoFreak** : What did we do to deserve him?  
  
 **UncleHosh** : Nothing.He just gifted his existence to our cursed lives  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : Honestly, mega mood  
  
 **DeadGayBoi** : We stan 1 giant bug boy uwu  
  
 **AvocaDAD** : rt  
  
 **GayDad** : rt  
  
 **MommyDearest** : How's the art show going?  
  
 **AtuaWillsIt** : THEY CANCELLED IT  
  
 **BigGunsOof** : W h a t  
  
 **AtuaWillsIt** : The principal needed to make room on the schedule for some reason so they canceled my event   
  
**ThisIsYourFault** : That blows :(  
  
 **AtuaWillsIt** : I'm kinda pissed but it's w/e  
  
 **FakeAnimeFan** : I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind   
  
**AtuaWillsIt** : You don't have to-  
  
 **FakeAnimeFan** : WLW SOLIDARITY BITCH  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : ^^^  
  
 **Tebko** : ^^^^  
  
 **PianoFreak** : ^^^^  
  
 **Annoyance** :^^^  
  
 **AtuaWillsIt** : I'm touched-  
  
 **MommyDearest** : Everyone, come get lunch before Gonta's bug show!  
  
 **UncleHosh** : Gonta, ik your setting up, want me to bring you something?  
  
 **PureSpiderBoy** : Gonta would like that!  
  
 **UncleHosh** : K, I'm omw  
  
  
  
 ** _16+ Trainwrecks_**  
 ** _1:25 pm_ **

 

 **UncleHosh** : You did really well Gonta  
  
 **MommyDearest** : rt  
  
 **GayDad** : rt  
  
 **BigGunsOof** : rt  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : Kiibo and I really enjoyed it. Kokichi is a little nervous but that was all   
  
**TiredBiBoy** : We're actually about to leave! Have a good day everyone!

  
  
 _ **TiredBiBoy is offline**_  
  
  
 **PianoFreak** : Annnnd there gone  
  
 **ThisIsYourFault** : Oof :/  
  
 **FakeAnimeFan** : Hey everyone, after the festival ends, let's go to the diner?  
  
 **AtuaWillsIt** : I'm in lol  
  
 **PureSpiderBoy** : Gonta will join :D  
  
 **PianoFreak** : I'm in, Miu?  
  
 **Annoyance** : Of course!  
  
 **UncleHosh** : I'm down  
  
 **AvocaDAD** : We'll show  
  
 **Tebko** : Himiko and I have plans, sorry :(  
  
 **FakeAnimeFan** : That's fine! I'm gonna head to the pool room, see you soon!

  
  
_**FakeAnimeFan and 12 others are offline** _   
  
  
_**16+ Trainwrecks** _   
_**9:30 pm** _

  
**GayDad** : It's my turn to say this today I guess  
  
 **GayDad** : Everyone did very well today, I'm proud  
  
 **GayDad** : See you guys tomorrow!

  
  
_**GayDad is offline** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, drink water, eat, sleep, and have a good day  
> 16+ Trainwrecks  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAD  
> Miu| Annoyance  
> Kiibo| PurestBoi   
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureSpiderBoy  
> Kirumi| MommyDearest  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| UncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoy  
> Tsumugi| FakeAnimeFan  
> Maki| Maki Roll  
> Kaede| BigGunsOof  
> Kaito| ThisIsYourFault  
> Angie| AtuaWillsIt  
> Kokichi| DeadGayBoi  
> Nagito| ILoveHope
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> ExcitedBi| Kaede  
> BiGuysCryToo| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> GayMildAnxiety| Kokichi  
> HurriGAY Tenko| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> Fre-sha-vaca-do| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| DistressedFriend 
> 
> Lesbian Sisterhood  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono|  
> SisterCelestia|  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru


	38. Chapter 38: The Last Day of the Festival!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TiredBiBoy: You played Wizards 101 your argument is invalid
> 
> DeadGayBoi: Can we all just agree that Club Penguin Island is trash and move on?
> 
> UncleHosh: Truer words have never been spoken
> 
>  
> 
> I just wanna watch the world burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was short again cause I'm super busy today rEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEee
> 
> But I'm on break so chapter's will be a little longer so...yeah!

_**16+ Trainwrecks**_  
 _ **6:00 am**_  
  
 **PianoFreak** : GOOOD MORNING EVERYBODY  
  
 **PianoFreak** : Class rep here, today's schedule is-  
9:00 am- Festival Opens  
9:15 am- Chiaki Nanami, Gaming Tournament 2nd floor  
9:45 am- Toko's book signing opens, Kuzuryu's recruitment opens, both 3rd floor  
10:30 am- Hajime talks about the Hope's Peak exam schedules, theatre  
10:45 am- Hagakure's Fortune Telling opens, Maizono's concert (Gym)  
11:30 am- Toko's book signing closes, Himiko's magic show theatre  
12:00 pm- Food stalls open  
12:30 pm- Tenko's aikido matchs (Gym)  
1:25 pm- Sonia's discussion of her country, theatre  
1:50.pm-Hagakure's fortune telling closes   
2:25 pm- Celestia's gambling tournament   
3:00 pm- Tsmugi and Junko's fashion show  
3:30 pm- Food stalls close  
4:00 pm- Ikasaba's army exams, Miu and Souda's invention showcase  
5:00 pm- Fireworks show  
6:00 pm- Festival closes  
  
  
 **MommyDearest** : We've only got one more day folks, let's push through it!   
  
**GayDad** : Today's schedules kind of packed :/  
  
 **AvocaDAD** : Hey Tenko, Himiko, how are you guys feeling?  
  
 **Tebko** : I feel gr9  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : I'm sure my magic shall wow the audience.  
  
 **FakeAnimeFan** : I have to make sure all my cosplays are in order   
  
**AtuaWillsIt** : Do you want my help?   
  
**FakeAnimeFan** : If you wouldn't mind :)  
  
 **Annoyance** : I literally hate Souda this day is gonna suck  
  
 **PianoFreak** : I really wish I could help  
  
 **DeadGayBoi** : Whose hungry I went out and got a whole bunch of waffles-  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : I'm omw   
  
**PurestBoi:** Hoshi-san, are you and Gokuhara-san awake?  
  
 **UncleHosh:** Yeah, Gonta's down helping Chiaki set up  
  
 **BigGunsOof:** We stan one bug lover  
  
 **ThisIsYourFault: rt**  
  
 **ThisIsYourFault** : Ok but seriously we all should hurry if we don't wanna miss the 77th's class rep kick some noob's butt in COD  
  
 **GayDad** : They're playing COD  
  
 **AvocaDAD** : Why not Fortnite?  
  
 **FakeAnimeFan** : Ur canceled Amami  
  
 **AtuaWillsIt** : ^^^^  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : Only losers play Fortnite  
  
 **Tebko** : You thought Animal Jam was the stuff of legends last year you have no say in this  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : SHUSH  
  
 **MommyDearest** : Isn't that a kids game?  
  
 **BigGunsOof** : Animal Jam was actually kinda fun  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : You thought Webkinz was better than Club Penguin your argument is invalid  
  
 **PianoFreak** : Toon Town is the best out of all of those games sorry  
  
 **GayDad** : Toon Town was terrible   
  
**AvocaDAD** : Are we really having discourse over all these terrible kids games, the best was obviously Movie Star Planet  
  
 **Annoyance** : It was Poptropica all of you are heathens  
  
 **AtuaWillsIt** : Atua has declared that Club Penguin was the best :)  
  
 **ThisISYourFault** : I'm gonna defend Maki, Webkinz was a really fun game  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : Yeah, if you wanted to spend 30 bucks on a stuffed animal.  
  
 **GayDad** : At least Webkinz didn't lock all the good stuff behind a membership  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : You played Wizards 101 your argument is invalid  
  
 **DeadGayBoi** : Can we all just agree that Club Penguin Island is trash and move on?  
  
 **UncleHosh** : Truer words have never been spoken  
  
 **MommyDearest** : Besides, you all need to eat breakest the festival opens in 6 minutes  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : Fine, but this isn't over

  
  
_**TiredBiBoy and 15 others are offline** _   
  
  
_**16+ Trainwrecks** _   
_**10:00 am** _

  
  
**PianoFreak** : Chiaki kicked butt at that contest  
  
 **Annoyance** : She was p cool I loved the way she roasted everyone  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : "Even Mikan plays better than you and she cries whenever she shoots someone" Chiaki is cruel  
  
 **Tebko** : I swear sometimes I think that girl has no chill  
  
 **FakeAnimeFan** : Anyone else excited to maybe get an idea on who the Freshman class'll be next year?  
  
 **AtuaWillsIt** : I'm excited for that! I can't wait to be a senpai uwu  
  
 **DeadGayBoi** : I should recruit some of them for DICE  
  
 **PurestBoi** : That should be...interesting :/  
  
 **MommyDearest** : After Hajime's speech we need to get to Himiko's magic show.   
  
**MommyDearest** : I'm sorry I won't be able to attend, I have the food stalls :/  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : It's fine Mom, I don't mind :)  
  
 **Tebko** : Besides. she's got her totally cool GF backing her up  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : I wouldn't say cool...  
  
 **Tebko** : Hey!  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : JK you know I love you  
  
 **BigGunsOof** : We get it ur in love urf  
  
 **ThisIsYourFault** : That's a lot of Sodium Chirren

  
_**AvocaDAD has muted ThisIsYourFault for 3 hours** _

  
  
**AvocaDAD** : Not in my house  
  
 **UncleHosh** : Btw, are we going out for dinner tonight?  
  
 **MommyDearest** : Do you think any of us will feel like cooking?  
  
 **UncleHosh** : M'mkay, y'all wanna go get burgers then?  
  
 **UncleHosh** : I'm buying  
  
 **Annoyance** : I'm down, whose driving who?  
  
 **UncleHosh** : We'll figure that out later, Hajime's bouta start speaking  
  
 **Annoyance: Disband!**

  
  
_**Annoyance and 13 others are offline** _   
  
  
_**16+ Trainwrecks** _   
_**12:25 pm** _   
  
_**ILoveHope is online** _

  
  
**ILoveHope** : Why is the entire 79th class running across the school like idiots?  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : Because Himiko and Tenko's events are too close together time-wise and not at all close physically  
  
 **ILoveHope** : Ah, makes sense.

  
  
_**TiredBiBoy is offline** _

  
  
**ILoveHope** : This level of dedication truly is beautiful

  
  
_**ILoveHope is offline** _   
  
  
_**16+ Trainwrecks** _   
_**1:35 pm** _

  
**MommyDearest** : Tenko, Himiko, you two both did very well  
  
 **Tebko** : Thanks! It was all in the legs!  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : It was to be expected  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : We've got some time before Tsmugi's fashion show, so I think Kokichi and I are gonna powernap

  
  
 _ **DeadGayBoi has changed his name to**_ BarelyFunctioning

  
  
 **BarelyFunctioning** : I've gotten a collective 30 minutes of sleep since yesterday  
  
 **PurestBoi** : Please take care of yourself!  
  
 **PureSpiderBoy** : Sleep is important D:  
  
 **BarelyFunctioning** : IM BEING TAG TEAMED THIS ISN'T FAIR  
  
 **AvocaDAD** : Honestly Ouma, mood.  
  
 **UncleHosh** : [#NoSleepSquad2K18](https://keep.google.com/#label/NoSleepSquad2K18)  
  
 **MommyDearest** : Go sleep  
  
 **BarelyFunctioning** : I was planning on it :)  
  
 **Annoyance** : I need to haul my inventions from my lab ;-;  
  
 **PianoFreak** : I can help!  
  
 **Annoyance** : Thanks bae uwu  
  
 **AtuaWillsIt** : They're goals  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : Mega goals  
  
 **Tebko** : Infinite goals  
  
 **BigGunsOof** : Who wants to help me paint over some...marker  
  
 **Tebko** : Oh god what did you do  
  
 **BigGunsOof** : It's not me this time, it's actually the guys fault!  
  
 **BigGunsOof** : He was the one who launched himself at me, It was self defence!  
  
 **BigGunsOof** : He's not even dead, just a little banged up!  
  
 **GayDad** : This is why I cannot rest

  
  
_**GayDad and 14 others are offline** _   
  
  
_**16+ Trainwrecks** _   
_**4:30 pm** _

  
  
**FakeAnimeFan** : My feet hurt so much ;-;  
  
 **AtuaWillIt** : You looked really good up there!  
  
 **FakeAnimeFan** : Thank you! (^//////^)  
  
 **PianoFreak** : God I'm hungry  
  
 **AvocaDAD** : Honestly mood  
  
 **Annoyance** : so I strangled Souda...  
  
 **MommyDearest** : I LEAVE FOR THREE SECONDS  
  
 **PianoFreak** : -_-  
  
 **Annoyance** : Sonia and Gundam got pissed and now I'm gonna have to clean up after the Firework's show :( So I'm gonna be late to burger night   
  
**TiredBiBoy** :  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : SIGH I can wait behind and take you myself  
  
 **Annoyance** : Really Saihara? Thank you!  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : Np, now I've gotta lug this idiot back to his dorm cause he's out for the night  
  
 **PurestBoi** : sMH We told him to sleep  
  
 **UncleHosh** : The gremlin doesn't look so evil when he sleeps  
  
 **ThisIsYourFault** : Don't be fooled, he's still an evil gremlin  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : The show should start soon  
  
 **MommyDearest** : It should.  
  
 **GayDad** : Well, see you all shortly.  
  
 **PureSpiderBoy** : :D  
  
 **UncleHosh** : b l e s s e d s m i l e

  
  
_**UncleHosh and 14 others are offline** _   
  
  
_**16+Trainwrecks** _   
_**11:00 pm** _

 

  
  
 **AvocaDAD** : Late night huh? Guess it's my turn.  
  
 **AvocaDAD:** Everyone did amazing today. I hope y'all enjoy your break...  
  
 **AvocaDAD:** BTW, I'm leaving tomorrow for 2 days so yeah

  
  
_**AvocaDAD is offline** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink lots of water, eat, sleep, and have a good day!
> 
> AD AHEAD
> 
>  
> 
> Hey, my Ouma Gift Exchange is still open for sign-ups, so...yeah check that out!
> 
> 16+ Trainwrecks  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAD  
> Miu| Annoyance  
> Kiibo| PurestBoi   
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureSpiderBoy  
> Kirumi| MommyDearest  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| UncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoy  
> Tsumugi| FakeAnimeFan  
> Maki| BigGunsOof  
> Kaede| PianoFreak  
> Kaito| ThisIsYourFault  
> Angie| AtuaWillsIt  
> Kokichi| BarelyFunctioning  
> Nagito| ILoveHope
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> ExcitedBi| Kaede  
> BiGuysCryToo| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> GayMildAnxiety| Kokichi  
> HurriGAY Tenko| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> Fre-sha-vaca-do| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| DistressedFriend 
> 
> Lesbian Sisterhood  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono|  
> SisterCelestia|  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru


	39. PSA

This isn't a chapter. The chapter I had planbed for today ended up being really terrible so I scrapped it. I'm really sorry guys, tomorrow's will be much better. In just not feeling up to it today. I hope this isn't too much of an inconvenience.


	40. Chapter 40: Complicated Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LesbianKiller: Oh look, Tsmugi died mid-sentence
> 
> Tebko: So sad, Alexa play Despacito
> 
> PurestBoi: Despacito 2 confirmed?!
> 
> GayDad: Never change you two
> 
> Stale Memes water my crops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically this is chapter 39 but uh, honestly I don't wanna look at mismatched chapter titles and stuff so yeah  
> This is like pretty decent sized I really like this chapter
> 
> Tomorrow's is gonna be...I don't wanna spoil it so let's just say it's a..mildly intense ride
> 
> I also really hate formatting on my phone the keys are tiny af

_**16+ Trainwrecks** _   
_**2:00 am** _

 

_**Annoyance:**_ God I want some weed

**BigGunsOof** : That is highly illegal

**Annoyance** : You are an actual assassin Maki

**BigGunsOof** : *Government Assasin

**Annoyance** : you still kIll PEOPLE

**Annoyance** : why are you even up lol

**BigGunsOof** : I could ask the same of you.

**Annoyance** : I asked first!

**BigGunsOof** : I asked second -_-

**Annoyance** : Fight me Maki

**BigGunsOof** : You'd loose.

**Annoyance** : nU UH

**BigGunsOof** : Uh-huh!

**ThisIsYourFault** : Maki your ass should be asleep

**BigGunsOof** : Yeah yeah, I know. Sleep is important, It's needed to survive, yada yada

**ThisIsYourFault** : If you don't head to bed right now I will come over there (-_-)

**BigGunsOof** : If you get caught anywhere near the girls dorms you're dead tho

**ThisIsYourFault** : That's a risk I'm willing to take

**BigGunsOof:**

**BigGunsOof:** Fine fine, I'm going to bed.

 

_**BigGunsOof is offline** _

 

**Annoyance** : I should probably sleep too

**ThisIsYourFault** : Do what you want Miu, IDC

 

_**ThisIsYourFault is offline** _

 

**Annoyance** : And once again, I've been slandered

**Annoyance** : ;-;

 

_**Annoyance is offline** _

  
_**16+ Trainwrecks** _   
_**10:31 am** _

 

**MommyDearest** : Morning everyone

**BarelyFunctioning** : Morning Mommy uwu

**MommyDearest** : Perish

**BarelyFunctioning** : :(

**TiredBiBoy** : God my head hurts

**TiredBiBoy** : I can't believe I fell down the stairs

**BarelyFunctioning** : I told you to pay attention to where you were going :/

**TiredBiBoy** : I know, I know

**MommyDearest** : Are you hurt badly, Shall I send for Mikan?

**TiredBiBoy** : Nah I'll be fine

**MommyDearest** : Ok then

**PianoFreak** : Y'know, I actually haven't had my name changed in forever

**TiredBiBoy** : I'm on it

 

**_TiredBiBoy has changed PianoFreak's name to SmartPiano_ **

 

**SmartPiano** : Honestly, this is gold

**Annoyance** : Ur name is litty

**SmartPiano** : Perish

**Annoyance** : :(

**PureSpiderBoy** : Good Morning Everyone :D

**UncleHosh** : Thanks, I can die happy now

**PureSpiderBoy** : No dying Hoshi-san! Gonta won't allow it!

**UncleHosh** : ...fINE

**GayDad** : At least the chat is alive today

**AtuaWillsIt** : Yeah, it was so strange how dead it was yesterday :/

**FakeAnimeFan** : Mhmm, almost as if someone ran out of ide

**LesbianKiller** : Oh look, Tsmugi died mid-sentence

**Tebko** : So sad, Alexa play Despacito

**PurestBoi** : Despacito 2 confirmed?!

**GayDad** : Never change you two

**FakeAnimeFan** : Nah I'm not dead, I just spotted a Shiny Charmander in my game

**FakeAnimeFan** : I'm grinding Pokemon Sun

**AtuaWillsIt** : Ooh, what starter did you pick?

**FakeAnimeFan** : Rowlett, you?

**AtuaWillsIt** : Popplio!

**BarelyFunctioning** : Ah, the two most useless starters!

**AtuaWillsIt** : Ugh whatever Ouma, your favorite Pokemon is probably Ghastly cause it describes your face

**BarelyFunctioning** : Actually it's JigglyPuff

**BigGunsOof** : Oh my god I'm wheezing JIGGLYPUFF

**BarelyFunctioning** : Hey! Jigglypuff is a creature of immense darkness! Darkness I tell you!

**TiredBiBoy** : Just admit you like cute things. My favorite is Growlithe

**UncleHosh** : Are we..Ok I like Golbat

**TiredBiBoy** : Unexpected but okay

**SmartPiano** : I like Clefairy!

**GayDad** : I like Zapdos, though It's a little cliched.

**PureSpiderBoy** : Gonta like uh...Weedle!

**PurestBoi** : I like Unknown

**Tebko** : I like Machop

**LesbianKiller** : TEAM LITTEN

**Annoyance** : Y'all are normies, I like Smeargle

**BigGunsOof** : I like Cubone

**ThisIsYourFault** : I like Pikachu

**BarelyFunctioning** : Fucking Normie

**MommyDearest** : Shiny Rattata.

**GayDad** : Odd choice

**MommyDearest** : What can I say? I liked it's color pallate.

**Tebko** : Oof I think I'm gonna go make brunch.

**SmartPiano** : Actually, Why don't we all go out for brunch?

**Annoyance** : Sounds good to me!

**TiredBiBoy** : We're down for it!

**GayDad** : I'm in

**FakeAnimeFan** : Sounds fun!

**BigGunsOof** : I suppose I'll join!

**SmartPiano** : Okay, come downstairs asap!

**BarelyFunctioning** : Roger that!

 

_**SmartPiano and 14 others are offline** _

  
_**K1-B0 >>> Amami Rantarou ** _   
_**12:55 pm** _

 

**K1-B0** : hey, can I talk to you about something?

**Amami Rantarou** : Sure, what's up?

**K1-B0:** I just need to like, vent.

**K1-B0** : So I'm sure you figured it out by now (Mius probably told you she can't keep a secret to save her life) but I like..I had feelings for Ouma and I still do but now I somehow also like Saihara?!?! And it's confusing and weird for me to like him and it's a mess because they're my best friends and I don't wanna like..intrude and I don't wanna ruin this but I can't help feeling this way and I hate it.

**Amami Rantarou** : Woah ok, that's a lot to unpack

**Amami Rantarou** : First, it was pretty obvious you like Ouma it took me maybe 3 seconds to figure that out.

**Amami Rantarou** : I didn't like, expect you to like Saihara as well but honestly it's not a bad thing

**Amami Rantarou:** I mean, literally there's two other hugely popular Poly relationships here calm down you're not weird

**Amami Rantarou** : as for the whole "I don't wanna ruin our friendship thing" trust me, I've been there. We all have

**Amami Rantarou:** My advice? Focus on relaxing. Not everything is a now or never type situation. Just..enjoy their company, things will happen when they happen. If you stress yourself out over your feelings towards them, you'll fuck up and do something stupid.

**K1-B0:**

**K1-B0** : Thanks, I needed that

**Amami Rantarou** : You're welcome, now go do something I've gotta refuel for the drive back

**K1-B0** : Please don't drive 4 hours straight.

**Amami Rantarou:** +_+

**K1-B0:** You can't tell but I'm sighing rn

**Amami Rantarou** : bye Kiibs!

 

_**Amami Rantarou is offline** _

 

**K1-B0** : Don't call me that-

  
_**PANGAYACE Alliance** _   
_**6:15 pm** _

_**fre-sha-vaca-do has changed his name to TiredAvocado** _

 

**TiredAvocado** : GUESS WHO'S BACK BACK BACK, BACK AGAIN-GAIN-GAIN

**Disappointed** : Look at my name

**TiredAvocado** : Wow, that's rude

**Disappointed** : I don't care

**DiscontentedMom** : Ah, Amami-kun how was your trip?

**TiredAvocado** : It was great, thanks for asking!

**LifeIsADadJoke** : Please tell me you didn't drive 4 hours straight

**TiredAvocado:**

**TiredAvacado:** Oops?

**CursedMan** : GDI Amami

**TiredAvacado** : I just have one last thing to do and then I'll go straight to bed-

**CursedMan** : W/E I'm going back to watching Bug Documentaries thanks

**Disappointed** : ((ship))

**CursedMan** : ???

**Disappointed** : Nothing~~~

**DiscontentedMom** : SMH

  
_**Hey you Gays** _   
_**6:30 pm** _

_**Amami Rantarou has added Ouma Kokichi and 1 other to the chat room** _

 

**Amami Rantarou:** Hey guys, can I ask you something?

**Saihara Shuichi** : Sure?? What's up?

**Ouma Kokichi** : ^^

**Amami Rantarou** : What do you guys think of Kiibo?

**Ouma Kokichi** : what do you mean by that?

**Amami Rantarou** : Do you guys like, like him?

**Saihara Shuichi** : ???

**Ouma Kokichi:** Uhhh, yeah duh??!? I think it'd be impossible to not like someone we're dating SMH

**Amami Rantarou** : !!!

**Saihara Shuichi** : Uh, are you okay?

 

_**Amami Rantarou is offline** _

 

**Ouma** **Kokichi** : That was weird, wonder what that was about?

**Saihara Shuichi** : Idk

 

_**Amami Rantarou >>> Shinguji Korekiyo** _   
_**7:00 pm** _

 

**Amami Rantarou** : KiiboIsALovesickIdiot.Jpg

**Amami Rantarou** : TheseTwoAreObliviousIdiots.jpg

**Shinguji Korekiyo** : I literally cannot stop laughing

**Shinguji Korekiyo** : Their lives are a rom-com waiting to happen.

**Amami Rantarou** : These fucking dorks

**Amami Rantarou** : I'm gonna have to meddle

**Shinguji Korekiyo** : Normally I would say no but..

**Shinguji Korekiyo** : This time, you have my blessing

**Amami Rantarou** : Hell yes!

 

_**Amami Rantarou is offline** _

 

**Shinguji Korekiyo** : Hopefully this goes well..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, and have a good day!
> 
>  
> 
> Uh, my Ouma Gift Exchange is still open, I haven't gotten enough sign-ups to start matching yet so If you could share it with people I'd be grateful!
> 
>  
> 
> 16+ Trainwrecks  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAD  
> Miu| Annoyance  
> Kiibo| PurestBoi   
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureSpiderBoy  
> Kirumi| MommyDearest  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| UncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoy  
> Tsumugi| FakeAnimeFan  
> Maki| BigGunsOof  
> Kaede| SmartPiano  
> Kaito| ThisIsYourFault  
> Angie| AtuaWillsIt  
> Kokichi| BarelyFunctioning  
> Nagito| ILoveHope
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> ExcitedBi| Kaede  
> BiGuysCryToo| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> GayMildAnxiety| Kokichi  
> HurriGAY Tenko| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Lesbian Sisterhood  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono|  
> SisterCelestia|  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru


	41. Chapter 41: Wrong Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tojo Kirumi: Please do not. Now if you excuse me, I have work to attend to.
> 
> Amami Rantarou: Wait we still need to talk about this-
> 
>  
> 
> Tojo Kirumi is offline 
> 
>  
> 
> Amami Rantarou: Well fuck me
> 
>  
> 
> I'm really sorry for this guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda sad guys
> 
> I had fun writing it though it's a little short than usual, it barely broke 1000 words
> 
> Speaking of breaking things, y'all this has over 9000+ hits and 350+ kudos In crying y'all are insanely nice

_**16+ Trainwrecks** _

_**8:30 am** _

  
**TiredBiBoy** : Hey guys what happens if you drink expired milk?

**ThisIsYourFault** : Are you asking this because you already drank some?

**TiredBiBoy: ...**

**TiredBiBoy:** Maaaaaybeee?

**ThisIsYourFault** : GDI SAIHARA

**MommyDearest** : I will call Mikan and ask.

**BigGunsOof** : _W H Y W O U L D Y O U D R I N K S P O I L E D M I L K_

**TiredBiBoy** : I didn't mean too!

**BarelyFunctioning** : I think my boyfriend is gonna die

**MommyDearest** : Calm down, Mikan says he'll be fine

**BigGunsOof** : How?!

**MommyDearest** : Mikan said that the worst it'll do is give him a bit of a stomach ache

**TiredBiBoy** : That's a relief

**MommyDearest** : Next time, please be careful.

**TiredBiBoy** : Okay Mom!

  
_**MommyDearest is offline** _

 

_**PANGAYACE Alliance** _   
_**10:00 am** _

  
**CursedMan** : .Do y'all wanna come watch Gonta's butterflies hatch?

**Disappointed** : Ah, it's that time already?

**CursedMan** : Yeah, one of them has just started to hatch.

**TiredAvocado** : Sounds interesting, I'll be there! Babeee, you wanna join?

**LifeIsADadJoke** : That sounds interesting. Plus, watching nature take it's course sure is beautiful.

**ChaoticPanflute** : Sorry but I'm actually out today, Ouma and Saihara wanted to go get lunch :)

**Disappointed** : Have fun!

**ChaoticPanflute** : We will!

**CursedMan** : Sounds great, see you all shortly

  
_**CursedMan and 4 others are offline** _

  
_**16+ Trainwrecks** _   
_**11:50 am** _

**AvocaDAD** : My boyfriend looks really cute covered in butterflies like this guys

**AvocaDAD** : myboyfriendiscute.jpg

**AtuaWillsIt** : You two are too soft ista

**SmartPiano** : #CouplesGoals

**Annoyance** : rt

**AvocaDAD** : Thank you guys :)))

**LesbianKiller** : Ah yes, fuel the group chat with more gay

**Tebko** : The more the better

**FakeAnimeFan** : We feed off the gay

**BigGunsOof** : I feel strangely threatened

**Tebko** : SilenCE HETTIE

**BigGunsOof** : Do you wanna die?

**Tebko** : BINCH I'LL KILL YOU

**ThisIsYourFault** : There shall be no murder today

**Tebko** : Uwah Nani?! Why uwu??

**BigGunsOof** : What did Ouma do to you?

**Tebko** : He didn't do anything, I'm just trash

**AvocaDAD** : SMH this is our family.

**AvocaDAD** : Yo Mom I can see you lurking you ain't fooling nobody

**MommyDearest** : Sorry, I'm just holding a different conversation as well

**Tebko** : Oooh, who you talking too?

**FakeAnimeFan** : Is it a boy 0-0

**MommyDearest** : No, now please excuse me I need to respond

 

_**Tojo Kirumi >>>Amami Rantarou** _   
_**12:15 pm** _

**Tojo Kirumi:** Thank you again for letting me vent like this Akamatsu-san, you're a lifesaver. I just...I can't stand watching Amami and Shinguji being a couple. It's just too much, if that makes any sense? I know I don't have any write to feel this way but I do

**Amami Rantarou** : Tojo wHAT THE FUCK

**Tojo Kirumi** : Oh uh

**Tojo Kirumi** : April Fool's?

**Amami Rantarou: It's October**

**Amami Rantarou** : Now, y'all wanna explain what the heck you were talking about?

**Tojo Kirumi:**

**Tojo Kirumi:** I suppose I do owe you an explanation. Very well.

**Tojo Kirumi** : I wasn't planning on telling you this, but I myself have had feelings for Shinguji since...perhaps it was June? Yes, June sounds about right. I honestly never meant to intrude like this, my apologies.

**Amami Rantarou** : Holy fuck Tojo

**Amami Rantarou** : You couldn't have like, told me?

**Tojo Kirumi** : What good would it have done? Shinguji likes you, that's just how the chips fell.

**Amami Rantarou** : Still, I feel like kind of an asswhole

**Tojo Kirumi** : Please do not. Now if you excuse me, I have work to attend to.

**Amami Rantarou** : Wait we still need to talk about this-

  
_**Tojo Kirumi is offline** _

  
**Amami Rantarou** : Well fuck me

  
_**16+ Trainwrecks** _   
_**1:02 pm** _

**PureSpiderBoy** : Why is Mom crying? Why is Mom sad? Who did this? D:

**UncleHosh** : oK SLAM THE BREAKS MOM IS CRYING WE HAVE FAILED

 

_**BarelyFunctioning has changed his name to ConcernedBoi** _

 

**ConcernedBoi** : WHO HURT OUR MOTHER WE SHALL RIOT

**Tebko** : BRB gotta go get my punching shoes on

**BigGunsOof** : where is my assualt rifle

**ThisIsYourFault** : Can y'all change my name to SpaceAnger

 

_**TiredBiBoy has changed ThisIsYourFault's name to SpaceAnger** _

 

**SpaceAnger** : Go get em babe

**PurestBoi** : Please don't actually kill them D:

**TiredBiBoy** : Oh we won't :)

**AvocaDAD** : Hey guys let's not attack this person!

**ConcernedBoi** : WHY NOT

**AvocaDAD** : I'd like to live thanks

**LesbianKiller** : WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO YOU SHITTY AVOCADO

**Annoyance** : WE'LL FUCKING DESTROY YOU

**AvocaDAD** : Look so we talked about something really sensitive and she's kinda upset about it I wasn't trying to be an asswhole-

**SmartPiano** : YOU BETTER GO TALK TO HER

**AvocaDAD** : ON IT KORK COME WITH ME

**GayDad** : ??? Ok, I'll be right there

**SmartPiano:**

**SmartPiano** : I just realized what this is about aNGIE

**AtuaWillsIt** : Yes?

**SmartPiano** : go pick up some ice cream the girl's gotta be ready

**AtuaWillsIt** : On it!

**FakeAnimeFan** : I'll go get some chick flicks and stuff

**UncleHosh** : The two guys just sorta weaseled pass Gonta and now their all talking

**UncleHosh** : Gonta just came to sit by me he looks so sad I can't do this

**ConcernedBoi** : Oof Sad Gonta is not okay boys let's get ready we're gonna watch Bugs Life to cheer him up

**TiredBiBoy** : I'll go get food urf

**PurestBoi** : I've gotta go get some lemon for my eyes-

**ConcernedBoi** : Gonta loves that movie so WE will too

**PurestBoi** : we know we know, Gonta is a pure ray of sunshine who we mUST PRoTECT

**TiredBiBoy** : ^^^

**UncleHosh** : So I think Korekiyo just now realized what was going on cause he looks so shocked

**UncleHosh** : And now they're all hugging

**UncleHosh** : well, I'm gonna bring y'all Gonta

**ConcernedBoi** : You're joining us Uncle Hoshi shush

**UncleHosh** : Ah ok

  
_**UncleHosh and 3 others are offline** _

_**16+ Trainwrecks** _   
_**6:15 pm** _

**Annoyance** : Mom, how are you feeling?

**MommyDearest** : Better than before.

**FakeAnimeFan** : That's great! Please take care of yourself!

**SmartPiano** :^^^ Yep, you're important!

**Tebko** : Still pissed you didn't let me beat em up, but we love you :)

**LesbianKiller** : Lots of Love for our Mom

**MommyDearest** : Thank you all so much. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you guys.

**SmartPiano** : Right back atcha Mom

**FakeAnimeFan** : Rejection sucks but hey, at least now you won't have to spend every waking moment worrying about it!

**MommyDearest** : You all are too kind :)

**Tebko** : Okay don't crowd the lady, give her some space!

**BigGunsOof** : Uh, Good night Mom.

**MommyDearest** : Good night Maki

**BigGunsOof:**

_**BigGunsOof and 5 others are offline.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, remember to drink lots of water, eat, sleep, and have a great day!
> 
> AD
> 
> My Ouma Gift Exchange is..it's still open guys if you all wanna head over!
> 
> 16+ Trainwrecks  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAD  
> Miu| Annoyance  
> Kiibo| PurestBoi   
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureSpiderBoy  
> Kirumi| MommyDearest  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| UncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoy  
> Tsumugi| FakeAnimeFan  
> Maki| BigGunsOof  
> Kaede| SmartPiano  
> Kaito| SpaceAnger  
> Angie| AtuaWillsIt  
> Kokichi| ConcernedBoi  
> Nagito| ILoveHope
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> ExcitedBi| Kaede  
> BiGuysCryToo| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> GayMildAnxiety| Kokichi  
> HurriGAY Tenko| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Lesbian Sisterhood  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono|  
> SisterCelestia|  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru


	42. Another PSA

I'm skipping DND Night today cause the encounter they're about to run needs a little more work. Sorry :/


	43. Chapter 43: Another Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TiredBiBoy: Hnnngh chill with the sadness before I cuddle you to death
> 
> ConcernedBoi: *Sadness intensifies*
> 
> TiredBiBoy: uGH FINE
> 
> ConcernedBoi: Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly 2000 words in one chapter I'm fucking nuts 
> 
> U had so much fun writing this and I'm liking where this is heading thanks

  
_**16+ Trainwrecks** _   
_**7:30 am** _

**MommyDearest** : Who left a whole pie in front of my door?

**PurestBoi** : Ouma

**TiredBiBoy** : Kokichi

**Annoyance** : The little shit

**BigGunsOof** : The purple fucker

**ConcernedBoi** : Guys that was supposed to be a secret :(((

**PureSpiderBoy** : Gonta not get it. Ouma-san did nice thing, why should that be secret?

**UncleHosh** : Gonta you're too pure for these people

**Annoyance** : I could change that

**Tebko** : BEGONE THOTTICUS

**Annoyance** : Uh, wow, rude much?

**SmartPiano** : Leave Miu alone guys.

**SpaceAnger** : That little shit can bake?

**PurestBoi** : Yes actually, he bakes treats for me to take when I visit Professor Ibadashi

**SpaceAnger** : The Little shit has a soft side?

**GayDad** : Baking huh?

**ConcernedBoi** : I hate you all

**Annoyance** : $unmutetru_bot

 

_**Truespeak/bot has been unmuted** _

 

**Annoyance** : $m-translate_tru-last

**Truespeak/bot** : Translation of "I hate you all": "I'm just upset".

**Annoyance** : $mutetru_bot

 

_**Truespeak/bot has been muted** _

 

**ConcernedBoi:** Thanks, I hate it

**SpaceAnger** : That's a lot of sodium Chirren

**AvocaDAD** : THAT MEME IS NOT PERMITTED

**SpaceAnger** : FUCK YOU DAD

**LesbianKiller** : Everytime I log on it's like this

**FakeAnimeFan** : Maybe it's a curse? Angie can you check?

**AtuaWillsIt** : Fuck if I know, I don't specialize in curse shit

**AtuaWillsIt** : Atua doesn't fuck with magic yo

**BigGunsOof** : Who are you and what have you done with Angie?

**AtuaWillsIt** : Yo it's ya boi aNGIE YONAGA BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH SOME MINECRAFT VIDEOS

**Tebko** : I'd tell you to perish, but WLW solidarity so you get a pass

**AtuaWillsIt** : Thank you, Atua will remember this!

**SmartPiano** : I just got flashbacks to Minecraft Story Mode

**TiredBiBoy** : You're cancelled.

**SmartPiano** : Fuck off that was a good game

**UncleHosh** : No it actually wasn't

**SmartPiano** : You fucking played and enjoyed Final Fantasy 9 fuck off

**MommyDearest** : Absolutely not we are not starting this argument

**FakeAnimeFan** : We don't touch Final Fantasy unless we're already playing Mario Party, Mario Kart, or Monoply in which case friendships have already begun to detiorate.

**ConcernedBoi** : Mario Party? More like Mario "I'm the only player whose not a computer".

**TiredBiBoy** : Hnnngh chill with the sadness before I cuddle you to death

**ConcernedBoi** : *Sadness intensifies*

**TiredBiBoy** : uGH FINE

**ConcernedBoi** : Yay!

**PurestBoi** : Miu can you help me with something?

**Annoyance** : Sure!

**PurestBoi** : I fucked up my backplate again.

**Annoyance** : I'll go get my tools idiot

**FakeAnimeFan** : Yo guys BTW we're supposed to have cleaned our rooms for dorm inspection in an hour

**AtuaWillsIt** : WHAT THE FUCK

**Annoyance** : CLASS REP YOU DROPPED THE BALL

**LesbianKiller** : I don't wanna clean..

**SmartPiano** : Y'all need to start checking your emails I can't bail you out every time

**SpaceAnger** : My room is a fucking mess I'm screwed

**BigGunsOof** : Ugh I'll help since you'll fuck it up

**SpaceAnger** : Thanks

**AvocaDAD** : Everyone should start cleaning!

**Tebko** : Ugh Himiko I'll help you

**SpaceAnger** : See you all shortly!

 

_**SpaceAnger and 15 others are offline** _

  
_**16+ Trainwrecks** _   
_**1:04 pm** _

_**Mastermind is online** _

 

**Mastermind** : I'm back~! Miss me?

**Mastermind** : Nevermind, I don't really care.

**Mastermind** : Let's have some fun~~~

 

_**Mastermind has changed AvacaDAD's name to Blank** _

_**Mastermind has changed Annoyance's name to Blank** _

_**Mastermind has changed PurestBoi's name to Blank** _

_**Mastermind has changed LesbianKiller's name to Blank** _

_**Mastermind has changed Tebko's name to Blank** _

_**Mastermind has changed PureSpiderBoy's name to Blank** _

_**Mastermind has changed MommyDearest's name to Blank** _

_**Mastermind has changed GayDad's name to Blank** _

_**Mastermind has changed UncleHosh's name to Blank** _

_**Mastermind has changed TiredBiBoy's name to Blank** _

_**Mastermind has changed FakeAnimeFan's name to Blank** _

_**Mastermind has changed SmartPiano's name to Blank** _

_**Mastermind has changed SpaceAnger's name to Blank** _

_**Mastermind has changed AtuaWillsIt's name to Blank** _

_**Mastermind has changed BigGunOof's name to Blank** _

_**Mastermind has changed ConcernedBoi's name to Blank** _

_**Mastermind has changed Blank's name to Knew Ouma When They Were Kids and Didn't Say Anything Cause Ouma Could Totally Reveal Embarrassing Things About Them** _

_**Mastermind has changed Blank's name to Unironically Liked The Bee Movie** _

_**Mastermind has changed Blank's name to Hair Is Naturally Blonde** _

_**Mastermind has changed Blank's name to Has A Tongue Piercing** _

_**Mastermind has changed Blank's name to Has Freckles And Hides Them With Make-up** _

_**Mastermind has changed Blank's name to Once Touched A Guys Hand and Immediatly Started Crying** _

_**Mastermind has changed Blank's name to Forgets How Doors work and gets Stuck In Their Room Often** _

_**Mastermind has changed Blank's name to Shaves His Legs Because He Likes The Feeling Of Shaving Cream** _

_**Mastermind has changed Blank's name to Wears Their Hat to Combat Their Insecurities by Avoiding Eye Contact** _

_**Mastermind has changed Blank's name to Secretly Steals Everyone's Pens to Frustrate Them** _

_**Mastermind has changed Blank's name to Thought Saihara Was A Girl Until Last Month** _

_**Mastermind has changed Blank's name to Accidently Mistook Hoshi For A Trashcan and Threw Trash At Him** _

_**Mastermind has changed Blank's name to Had Braces Until Last Year** _

_**Mastermind has changed Blank's name to Has an IQ of 157** _

_**Mastermind has changed Blank's name to Believed that Angie was God in Junior High** _

_**Mastermind has changed Blank's name to Has A Crush On Ouma and Saihara** _

 

**Mastermind** : Have fun!

  
_**16+ Trainwrecks** _   
_**3:25 pm** _

 

**Accidently Mistook Hoshi For A Trashcan and Threw Trash At Him:** The chats been awfully quiet today

**Accidently Mistook Hoshi For A Trashcan and Threw Trash At Him:**

**Accidently Mistook Hoshi For A Trashcan and Threw Trash At Him:** O H

**Unironically Liked The Bee Movie:** Not this again

**Unironically Liked The Bee Movie:** Ok c'mon the movie isn't that bad!

**Accidently Mistook Hoshi For A Trashcan and Threw Trash At Him** : I apologized for this! Why me???

**Unironically Liked The Bee Movie** : I almost don't want to reveal who I am

**Shaves His Legs Because He Likes The Feeling Of Shaving Cream:**

**Shaves His Legs Because He Likes The Feeling Of Shaving Cream:** Honestly I'll take one for the team, Hi I'm Hoshi

 

_**Mastermind has changed Shaves His Legs Because He Likes The Feeling Of Shaving Cream's name to UncleHosh** _

 

**UncleHosh** : Now, as for everyone else..

**Believed** **that Angie was God in Junior High:** OK I WAS A REALLY DUMB KID

  
**Accidently Mistook Hoshi For A Trashcan and Threw Trash At Him:** That's Honestly believable.

**Accidently Mistook Hoshi For A Trashcan and Threw Trash At Him:** Hoshi-san, I would like to apologize again for this

**UncleHosh** : It's fine Mom, we all make mistakes.

 

_**Mastermind has changed Accidently Mistook Hoshi For A Trashcan and Threw Trash At Him's name to Mother** _

 

**Mother** : Again, I'm very sorry

**Thought Saihara Was A Girl Until Last Month:** Gonta is very sorry Saihara-kun! Gonta should have asked! Gonta feels so ashamed.

  
**Wears Their Hat to Combat Their Insecurities by Avoiding Eye Contact: It** 's fine Gonta I get that a lot.

**Wears Their Hat to Combat Their Insecurities by Avoiding Eye Contact:** OH WAIT FUCK

**Mother** : Child that's not healthy behavior

 

_**Mastermind has changed Wears Their Hat to Combat Their Insecurities by Avoiding Eye Contact's name to TiredBiBoy** _

_**MasterMind has changed Thought Saihara Was A Girl Until Last Month's name to PureSpiderBoy** _

 

**PureSpiderBoy** : Gonta no understand, isn't Bee movie good?

  
**Unironically Liked The Bee Movie:**

  
**Unironically Liked The Bee Movie:** Hi it's Dad

 

_**Mastermind has changed Unironically Liked The Bee Movie's name to GayDad** _

 

**GayDad** : Yes Gonta, it is a good movie

**UncleHosh** : A very good movie

**Secretly Steals Everyone's Pens to Frustrate Them** : Don't lie to the poor bastard, that movie was terrible.

**Believed that Angie was God in Junior High:** WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU ASSWHOLE

**Believed that Angie was God in Junior High** : I KNEW MY PENS WERE GETTING STOLEN YOU FUCKER

**Secretly Steals Everyone's Pens to Frustrate Them:** Like hell I'd tell you

**Has An IQ of 157: @Believed that Angie was God in Junior High** is Kaito and **@Secretly Steals Everyone's Pens to Frustrate Them is Miu**

**Mastermind** : Very smart!

**Has An IQ of 157** : I'm Kaede, and nobody is allowed to say anything about mine ever

 

_**Mastermind has changed Has An IQ of 157's name to SmartPiano** _

_**Mastermind has changed Believed that Angie was God in Junior High's name to SpaceAnger** _

_**Mastermind had changed Secretly Steals Everyone's Pens to Frustrate Them's name to FurbyLord** _

 

**FurbyLord** : My life is complete

**TiredBiBoy** : Gross

**SpaceAnger** : ^^^

**Had Braces Until Last Year:**

**Had Braces Until Last Year:** Fuck you Mastermind

  
**Had Braces Until Last Year:** I uh

**TiredBiBoy** : Kokichi, Babe, wanting to have proper teeth is nothing to be ashamed of.

**Had Braces Until Last Year:** It's just really embarrassing..

**TiredBiBoy** : It's fine!

**Hair Is Naturally Blonde:** Braces are cool!

**TiredBiBoy** : Ah, Hi Tsmugi!

**Hair Is Naturally Blonde** : Yeah the Mastermind fucked up with mine I'm not even embarrassed

**Hair Is Naturally Blonde:** :)

 

_**Mastermind has changed Hair Is Naturally Blonde's name to AnimeGirl** _

_**Mastermind has changed Had Braces Until Last Year's name to DistressedGay** _

 

**GayDad** : **@Has Freckles And Hides Them With Make-up'** s name is Rantarou

**Has Freckles And Hides Them With Make-up:** Oops haha yeah it is

 

_**Mastermind has changed Has Freckles And Hides Them With Make-up's name to AvocaDAD** _

 

**Once Touched A Guys Hand and Immediatly Started Crying:** Hi I'm Tenko, biggest lesbian here, and my girlfriend has a tongue piercing

**AnimeGirl** : Really Himiko?

**SmartPiano** : So that's why you eat weird

**Has A Tongue Piercing:** Yep! Tongue piercings increase your Mana count like crazy!

 

_**Mastermind has changed Has A Tongue Piercing's name to LesbianKiller** _

_**Mastermind has changed Once Touched A Guys Hand and Immediatly Started Crying's name to Tebko** _

 

**SpaceAnger** : These last three are difficult

**Mother** : Who forgets how doors work?

**GayDad** : Angie. I've seen her, it's quite hilarious

**UncleHosh** : yeah she just stands there super confused like..I can't even explain it

**AnimeGirl** : uGH THAT SOUNDS SUPER CUTE

**PureSpiderBoy** : If Yonaga-san needs help with doors, Gonta can help!

**Forgets How Doors work and gets Stuck In Their Room Often** : It's fine Gonta!

 

_**Mastermind has changed Forgets How Doors work and gets Stuck In Their Room Often's name to AtuasBestGirl** _

 

**AtuasBestGirl** : I am content with this

**SmartPiano** : Oh god these last two

**AvocaDAD** : Just..come forward guys, nobodies gonna be upset.

**SpaceAnger** : Uh, yeah

**GayDad** : Especially since I'm sure I know who at least one of you is

**Mother** : It's okay.

**Knew Ouma When They Were Kids and Didn't Say Anything Cause Ouma Could Totally Reveal Embarrassing Things About Them** : Fuck

**Knew Ouma When They Were Kids and Didn't Say Anything Cause Ouma Could Totally Reveal Embarrassing Things About Them:** Uh, hi it's Maki

**DistressedGay** : I knew I recognized you from somewhere!

**Knew Ouma When They Were Kids and Didn't Say Anything Cause Ouma Could Totally Reveal Embarrassing Things About Them:** Yeah, same Orphanage for like, 7 years remember?

**DistressedGay** : I'm sorry, you just look really different

**Tebko** : Wait your a fucking orphan

**DistressedGay** : Surprise?

**Tebko** : No shit Sherlock

**LesbianKiller** : Okay I'm sorry I was an asswhole to you ever

**DistressedGay** : I don't really need your pity, it's not a big deal

**TiredBiBoy** : Bitch I can see you crying you fucker

**DistressedGay** : Uh, so?

**TiredBiBoy** : Crying isn't good

**DistressedGay** : I told you I'm fine

**FurbyLord** : Ouma you fucking dense ass twink It's okay if you're upset don't be a pussy and try to hide it

 

_**Mastermind has changed Knew Ouma When They Were Kids and Didn't Say Anything Cause Ouma Could Totally Reveal Embarrassing Things About Them's name to BigGunsOof** _

 

**BigGunsOof** : What Miu said

**UncleHosh** : Uh guys, think there's another problem to be addressed as well??

**Has A Crush on Ouma and Saihara:**

**Mastermind** : Game over! And our last contestant is...

 

_**Mastermind has changed Has A Crush on Ouma and Saihara's name to PurestBoi** _

_**PurestBoi has left the chat room** _

_**Mastermind has gone offline** _

 

**AvocaDAD:**

**PureSpiderBoy:** Is Kiibo-san okay?

**TiredBiBoy** : Uh

**DistressedGay** : What the actual fuck just happened?

**Mother** : Everyone give him some space. For now at least.

**TiredBiBoy** : We should..relax today's been kinda stressful

**Tebko** : Heck it's already 5:45?

**LesbianKiller** : I hope he's okay

**SmartPiano** : We just have to wait and see..

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sips tea and quietly waits for death* 
> 
> Thanks for reading, remember to drink lots of water, sleep, eat, and have a good day! 
> 
> 16+ Trainwrecks  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAD  
> Miu| Annoyance  
> Kiibo| PurestBoi   
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureSpiderBoy  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| UncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoy  
> Tsumugi| AnimeGirl   
> Maki| BigGunsOof  
> Kaede| SmartPiano  
> Kaito| SpaceAnger  
> Angie| AtuasBestGirl  
> Kokichi| DistressedGay   
> Nagito| ILoveHope
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> ExcitedBi| Kaede  
> BiGuysCryToo| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> GayMildAnxiety| Kokichi  
> HurriGAY Tenko| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Lesbian Sisterhood  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono|  
> SisterCelestia|  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru


	44. Chapter 44: The Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FurbyLord: is everyone a thot?
> 
> PureSpiderBoy: What's a thot?
> 
> FurbyLord: Shhh it's nothing Gonta
> 
> FurbyLord: #The79thAreAllThots
> 
> I'm sorry guys lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter, sorry about that. Just, a lot has happened since yesterday and I'm kinda dealing with something irl. Please enjoy!

  
_**16+ Trainwrecks** _   
_**10:30 am** _

 

**DistressedGa** **y** : Has anybody seen Kiibo?

**Mother** : Not since yesterday.

**TiredBiBoy** : Okay sound the alarm this is officially a missing person

**GayDad** : He really just disappeared? No one can find him at all?

**FurbyLord** : I checked my lab and he's not hiding out there so he must really not want to talk to anyone.

**UncleHosh** : We should divide up the school and search like that.

**GayDad** : That sounds like a plan.

**AnimeGirl** : Have you tried his lab?

**FurbyLord** : Oh no! Of course, how could we forget the oNE PLACE HE VISITS EVERY DAY? OF FUCKING COURSE WE FUCKING CHECKED HIS LAB YOU SMURF WHORE

**SmartPiano** : Miu I know you're worried but you shouldn't take it out on Tsmugi

**FurbyLord:**

**FurbyLord** : You're right, sorry Tsmugi :/

**AnimeGirl:** It's fine, we're all a little on edge

**AtuasBestGirl:** I really hope he's okay

**SpaceAnger:** Yeah, we can't just abandon our Lil robot friend

**BigGunsOof:** Don't be robophobic Kaito

**SpaceAnger:** Sorry Maki

**LesbianKiller:** Tenko and I can search the labs in tbe east wing?

**Tebko:** I mean we're already here so...

**Mother:** Sounds like a plan, I shall go look in the storage rooms and kitchens

**PureSpiderBoy:** Gonta will check gardens!

**UncleHosh:** I'll go check the outdoor sport areas

**GayDad:** I'll split the first floor with Amami

**AvocaDAD:** We'll find him

**SmartPiano:** Miu and I will split the 2nd floor and check the gym

**FurbyLord:** My big furby has a camera in it so I can have it do the fourth floor, if someone else joins it.

**SpaceAnger:** Maki and I can handle that

**FurbyLord:** Okay

**AnimeGirl:** Angie and I will take the third floor

**AtuasBestGirl:** Atua will lead me to the answer

**TiredBiBoy:** Kokichi and I will check the males dorm for all the years and then we'll check the roof.

**GayDad:** What about the girls dorm?

**TiredBiBoy:** You can't get in there as a guy unless it's a school day and even then you've gotta check in

**GayDad:** Right, right.

**TiredBiBoy:** Okay everyone, it's hunting time.

**UncleHosh:** He says, as if we were tracking Zebras and not Kiibo

**DistressedGay:** Hoshi.

**UncleHosh:** Oh shit sorry dude

 

_**UncleHosh and 14 others are offline** _

 

**( T h i s I s a D i v i d e r, T h a n k s. )**

 

Ouma and Saihara walked along the halls of the boy's dorm in a comfortable silence. Their hands were locked together, and the two of them were looking around, stopping every so often to check corners or knock on the doors of people they knew.

They were currently on the second floor of the boy's dorms, home to the 78th class. Once they had weaseled their way in to the 78th's common room, it was easy to get inside their dorms.

Saihara was chewing on his lip. Ouma had snatched his cap on his way out, so he didn't have a way to hide his face. Which meant he would be even more obvious when he tried to avoid making eye contact.

He could feel Ouma's hand shaking with worry, and he sighed internally. He squeezed his hand and Ouma looked up to smile at him. He couldn't tell why Ouma was so nervous, nor could he really wrap his head around the situation. He simply couldn't fathom why Kiibo was so upset.

They'd just have to ask him, he supposed.

By the time they finally looked through all the dorms, it was almost 3:00 pm. Saihara sighed. "He really doesn't want to he found does he?" He mumbled to himself.

  
Ouma perked up at that. "He's gotta be on the roof." Ouma said with certainty. Ouma nodded. Considering they were on the top floor of the boys dorm, they decided to check that roof first. The stairs to the roof we're slightly warped, probably from all the years students spent running around these steps.

  
The two of them came out onto the roof. When they finally, after hours of searching spotted Kiibo, there faces melted into similar expression of relief. Ouma darted forward to greet him.

  
Kiibo looked startled as the two appoached. "Heya Kiibs! Why'd you disappear like that? Everyone's super worried!" Ouma said, pouting slightly. Kiibo just stood completely still, before quietly saying, "I'm sorry you two."

Saihara blinked in suprise. "Kiibo, what on Earth do you have to be sorry for?" He asked tentativly.

Kiibo looked up. Their seemed to be some sort of artifical tears in his eyes, and Saihara vaguely recalled Miu adding that function earlier this year. Kiibo sighed before he spoke. "I'm sorry, I really never meant to say anything about my feelings. You guys must feel totally put off by this. I understand if you never want to speak to me again." He said voice shaking.

  
It took them about 30 seconds to process the new information. Then Ouma gasped. "Holy actual fuck Kiibo. Kiibo. Kiibo! Are you telling me that you were unaware we were dating? Are you telling me that Shumai and I are oblivious asswholes?! Holy fuck Mom was right I am a dunce." He said very quickly, barely stopping to breathe.

  
Kiibo paused. Saihara pause. Ouma paused. Then Kiibo finally spoke. "Wait, you guys thought we were dating?" He said, barely able to maintain a whisper. "We asked you to Homecoming. We took you on like, 10 dates since then. Do you just casually take friends on dates?" Ouma said, slowly and deliberately.

Kiibo blanked again. And the Saihara finally spoke. "This is a fucking Rom-com. And we're all fucking idiots." He said, beginning to shake as he held back to laughter. Kiibo looked at him and started cracking up as well. Soon all three of them were laughing and laughing hard.

"Oh god we're gonna have to tell the others and they're gonna roast our asses." Ouma wheezed. Kiibo shook his head. "They'll roast your asses, metal can't roast." He joked. Saihara fell over from laughing.

Eventually once they finally calmed down, Saihara smiled and said, "Come on, I'm starving. Let's go grab lunch." Kiibo nodded, standing up.

Ouma bolted for the door down. "Last one downs a rotten egg!" He called out. "Hey!" Kiibo yelled, racing to catch up.

"Both of them are dorks." Saihara mumbled to himself, smiling and rolling his eyes. He then followed them into the building.

 (T H I S IS A D I V I D E R TH A N K S) 

  
_**16+ Trainwrecks** _   
_**4:03 pm** _

**TiredBiBoy** : We found him.

**SmartPiano:** You did??

**Mother:** Is he okay?

**TiredBiBoy:** iwouldthinkso.jpg

**FurbyLord:** Holy fuck that's adorable

**GayDad:** Ah

**AvocaDAD:** FUCKING FINALLY I WAS WONDERING WHEN YOU DUMBASSES WOULD GET IT TOGETHER.

**BigGunsOof:** Uh?

**AvocaDAD:** Ouma and Saihara thought Kiibo knew that they thought that the three of them were dating SMH

**BigGunsOof:** Oh my God

**SpaceAnger:** You actual disasters

**TiredBiBoy:** Aha..

**AnimeGirl:** Brb gotta log in to Tumblr

**TiredBiBoy:** There's gonna be edits of us all over Tumblr in like 5 hours watch

**AtuasBestGirl:** She's already started making them

**TiredBiBoy:** GDI

**TiredBiBoy:** I'm gonna go chill with my boys now

**UncleHosh:** Gay.

**DistressedGay:** Sorry, you called?

**UncleHosh:** SMH, dorks.

**DistressedGay:** uwu

**FurbyLord:** Begone thot!

 

**DistressedGay and 12 others are offline**

 

**FurbyLord:** is everyone a thot?

**PureSpiderBoy:** What's a thot?

**FurbyLord:** Shhh it's nothing Gonta

**FurbyLord:** #The79thAreAllThots

 

**FurbyLord is offline**

 

**PureSpiderBoy:** Gonta is confused ;-;

 

**PureSpiderBoy is offline**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, and have a good day. 
> 
> 16+ Trainwrecks  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAD  
> Miu| Annoyance  
> Kiibo| PurestBoi   
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureSpiderBoy  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| UncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoy  
> Tsumugi| AnimeGirl   
> Maki| BigGunsOof  
> Kaede| SmartPiano  
> Kaito| SpaceAnger  
> Angie| AtuasBestGirl  
> Kokichi| DistressedGay   
> Nagito| ILoveHope
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> ExcitedBi| Kaede  
> BiGuysCryToo| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> GayMildAnxiety| Kokichi  
> HurriGAY Tenko| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Lesbian Sisterhood  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono|  
> SisterCelestia|  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru


	45. Chapter 45: This Day Is A Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a fucking mess I'm sorry guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have a solid idea for today's chapter, so here's a collection of random shit my brain came up with at 1:00 am, fueled by lack of sleep and my own weirdness 
> 
> It's also incredibly short guys I'm sORRY

_**16+ Trainwrecks** _   
_**11:34 am** _

 

**TiredBiBoy** : Fun Fact: Kokichi is the only person alive who can fuck up coffee

**Mother** : Sounds about right

**FurbyLord** : How do you fuck up coffee

**PurestBoi** : He put water and the filter in, but no coffee grounds

**GayDad:**

**Mother** : Are you telling me he just-

**TiredBiBoy** : Boiled Water? Yes, yes I am.

**GayDad** : We didn't raise him right

**Mother** : No, no we didn't

**PurestBoi** : He looks so sad hNNNNGH

**TiredBiBoy** : He's just sadly holding the wet filter and staring at the pot

**FurbyLord** : Shit I feel bad for the lil twink

**TiredBiBoy:** He just looked over at Kiibo really sadly and now he's going over to help

**Mother:** Well, let's hope that ends well

**TiredBiBoy:** My boyfriend's are too cute

**FurbyLord:** Ugh now I wish Kaede was here :((

**FurbyLord:** She's visiting her family ;-;

**Mother:** Miu, if you're not busy I could use some help.

**FurbyLord:** Yeah sure Mom, I'll be right there 

 

_**The Disaster Bi's** _   
_**12:02 pm** _

 

**StarBi:** Today on: What Antics are Our Lesbian Power Couple Up to Today

**StarBi:** Himiko is attempting to blow up a watermelon using magic while Tenko watches

**BiGuysCryToo:** Why?

**StarBi:** IDK man, she just is.

**BiGuysCryToo:** Well, let me know how that works out for you. I'm going back to watching Criminal Minds with the boyfriend's :)

**StarBi:** I thought you said you hated that show?

**BiGuysCryToo:** I do

**StarBi:** Then why..Oh my God you guys are not.

**BiGuysCryToo:** :)

**StarBi:** Y'all are watching it just to thirst over Dr. Reed? Really?

**BiGuysCryToo:** Have you seen the man?

**StarBi:** Fair point, have fun being thirsty

**BiGuysCryToo:** Oh, we will :)))

**StarBi:** SMH

 

**16+ Trainwrecks**   
**1:34 pm**

 

**UncleHosh:** Why did Hajime just come knocking on my door, interrupting the movie Gonta and I were watching to ask if I'd seen Himiko and Tenko?

**Tebko:** You're not gonna like this..

**PureSpiderBoy:** Gonta is worried D:

**LesbianKiller:** God I wanna melt into the ground right about now

**AtuasBestGirl:** They launched a watermelon in Komaeda's face!

**LesbianKiller:** We can explain!

**BigGunsOof:** I told you that you couldn't explode a watermelon just by looking at it.

**LesbianKiller:** I did make it move though!

**SpaceAnger:** I was there, she had Tenko kick it

**Tebko:** I kicked it

**LesbianKiller:** Babe :(

**Tebko:** Sorry, but it's your fault we're hiding in a storage closet!

**Hope:** A storage closet you say?

**Tebko:** FUCK

**Mother:** I'm

**Mother:** Disappointed

**LesbianKiller:** THE GROUND CAN YEET ME INTO THE SUN RIGHT NOW

**AnimeGirl:** It's never quiet. Ever.

**AnimeGirl:** Just..one day. I just want one day.

**UncleHosh:** Welcome to my life, it's a curse

**AnimeGirl:** I'm going to bed

**AtuasBestGirl:** It's almost 2 pm?

**AnimeGirl:** Time is a fucking illusion

**AtuasBestGirl:** Fair point, I'm taking a nap too

**Mother:** A nap does sound good right now..

**LesbianKiller:** Can I nap forever without dying? I don't wanna die I just need sleep

**Tebko:** Yeah, if Hajime knocks you the fuck out

**LesbianKiller:** Sounds nice

**Tebko:** ITS NOT MOVW YOU BITCH

**LesbianKiller:** Fine fine

**GayDad:** What have we returned too?

**AvocaDAD:** Hell

GayDad: Home sweet Home

**Mother:** I can't sleep if everyone's using this chat please be quiet

**AvocaDAD:** Don't worry Mom I've got chu

 

_**AvocaDAD has muted the chat for 6 hours** _

_**16+ Trainwrecks** _   
_**11:00 pm** _

 

**BigGunsOof** : I don't know if this was a hallucination, but I think I just saw Ouma in a nightgown glide down the hall using roombas as rollerskates

**SpaceAnger** : I don't even want to touch that

**SpaceAnger** : Let it die

**BigGunsOof** : He just came back

**BigGunsOof** : I'm scared

**BigGunsOof** : I just wanted water, instead I've been given nightmare fuel

**TiredBiBoy** : Shhhhhh shhhhh shhhhh

**TiredBiBoy:** We don't talk about these sorts of things

**SpaceAnger:** He does shit like this often?

**TiredBiBoy:** Yeah, I'm used to it. Kiibo looked confused but he sorta accepted it.

**TiredBiBoy:** Go to bed Maki

**BigGunsOof:** Oh..Okay?

 

_**BigGunsOof and 1 others are offline** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: I've done the thing Ouma did with his coffee about 7 or 8 times 
> 
> Thanks for reading, eat water, drink food, sleep, and have a good day thanks 
> 
> 16+ Trainwrecks  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAD  
> Miu| Annoyance  
> Kiibo| PurestBoi   
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureSpiderBoy  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| UncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoy  
> Tsumugi| AnimeGirl   
> Maki| BigGunsOof  
> Kaede| SmartPiano  
> Kaito| SpaceAnger  
> Angie| AtuasBestGirl  
> Kokichi| DistressedGay   
> Nagito| ILoveHope
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> ExcitedBi| Kaede  
> BiGuysCryToo| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> GayMildAnxiety| Kokichi  
> HurriGAY Tenko| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Lesbian Sisterhood  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono|  
> SisterCelestia|  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru


	46. Chapter 46: Thot Patrol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UncleHosh: mIU
> 
> FurbyLord: Why is it always me? How do you know it's not Ouma this time?
> 
> DistressedGay: BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE A DEATH WISH!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet! A chapter that's longer and not written at 3 am!
> 
> Also https://shiroekoyuki.tumblr.com/post/178993071437/based-on-a-scene-from-chapter-40-of-an-ndrv3
> 
> This lovely person made art based on Ouma and Jigglypuff cause of my hc and I love them
> 
> They go by Chatfics_for_life on A03 so please show them some love!!

_**16+ Trainwrecks** _   
_**4:21 am** _

**SmartPiano** : It's 4 am and instead of sleeping I'm listening to sad vocaloid and wondering where I went wrong in life.

**FurbyLord:** Honestly, mood.

**TiredBiBoy:** ^^^^ Same, except mines MCR and I'm in the bathtub to avoid waking up Kokichi and Kiibo

**SpaceAnger:** Mines a 12 hour version of The Campfire song from Spongebob

**TiredBiBoy:** Why are we so dysfunctional?

**SpaceAnger:** I dunno man lmao

**Mother:** Please go to bed you four.

**SpaceAnger:** Bed? What is this "bed" you speak of?

**Mother:** (-_-)

**TiredBiBoy:** I've been caught, so I guess I'm going to bed.

**FurbyLord:** You're gonna let Mom tell you what to do?!?! Weak.

**TiredBiBoy:** No, Kiibo found me and now I'm being carried back to bed. Good night.

 

_**TiredBiBoy is offline** _

 

**SpaceAnger:** I guess I'll sleep now

**SmartPiano:** Ugh fine, I'll rest-

**Mother:** Thank you. Miu?

**FurbyLord:** Whatever, I'll try but I make no promises.

**Mother:** Good enough I suppose, good night you three.

**SmartPiano:** Night.

 

_**SmartPiano and 3 others are offline** _

  
_**16+ Trainwrecks** _   
_**10:11 am** _

_**PureSpiderBoy is online** _

 

**PureSpiderBoy:** Good morning thots! :D

**UncleHosh:**

**TiredBiBoy:**

**AvacaDAD:**

**PurestBoi:**

**LesbianKiller:**  
  
**Tebko:**

**Mother:**

**GayDad:**

**AnimeGirl:**

**BigGunsOof:**

**SmartPiano:**  
  
**SpaceAnger:**

**AtuasBestGirl:**

**DistressedGay:**

**UncleHosh:** mIU

**FurbyLord:** Why is it always me? How do you know it's not Ouma this time?

**DistressedGay:** BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE A DEATH WISH!

**PureSpiderBoy:** Gonta no understand? Miu called friends thots yesterday! Is that not a good thing?

**AvocaDAD:** No Gonta, it's not.

**PureSpiderBoy:** Oh! Gonta is very sorry!

**Tebko:** it's fine big guy

**BigGunOof:** Please tell me someone's taking care of Miu

**SmartPiano:** Dad burst into her lab with a flyswatter

**LesbianKiller:** Good, she'll learn her lesson

**AtuasBestGirl:** If she hasn't already

**UncleHosh:** C'mon Gonta, let's go for a walk.

**PureSpiderBoy:** Okay Hoshi!

 

_**UncleHosh and 1 others are offline** _

 

**LesbianKiller:** Pure

**PurestBoi:** Ouma, Saihara, are you two back yet?

**TiredBiBoy:** Yeah, we grabbed food so we're walking back now.

**DistressedGay:** I thought I told you you could call me Kokichi, Kiibaby?

**PurestBoi:** Oh right. Uh, see you soon then Kokichi and..

**TiredBiBoy:** Shuichi

**PurestBoi:** Shuichi

**AnimeGirl:** Well, Angie and I have a movie to catch! We should be back by 4!

**Tebko:** Have fun! BTW, are you two dating? Like, it's kinda hard to tell

**AtuasBestGirl:** Hurry up Tsmugi!

**AnimeGirl:** I'll be right there :)

 

_**AnimeGirl and 1 others are offline** _

 

**Tebko:** They..ignored me?

**AvocaDAD:** They're probably trying to avoid becoming part of your cult

**Tebko:** It's not a cult!

**Annoyance:** It's not a cult

**SmartPiano:** It's not a cult

**LesbianKiller:** It's not a cult!!!

**AvocaDAD:** Sure, whatever you say.

**LesbianKiller:** Anyways, who wants to go get lunch with Tenko and I?

**SmartPiano:** We're in!

**Mother:** Sounds pleasant, I'll go

**SpaceAnger:** I'm out, so is Maki

**AvocaDAD:** We'll join.

**LesbianKiller:** Okay, see you soon!

 

_**16+ Trainwrecks** _   
_**2:30 pm** _

**Mother:** I'm very disappointed in you Maki

**BigGunsOof:** Okay, it is so totally not my fault this happened, Fukawa started it.

**SpaceAnger:** I highly doubt that babe

**BigGunsOof:** I SWEAR I DIDN'T START IT :(

**SpaceAnger:** Oh shit she used a frowny face, nevermind she's totally innocent here

**Mother:** Every time..

**Mother:** I don't care who started it, but I am extremely annoyed with you both.

**Mother:** Now that hallway is destroyed, and the principal is breathing down my neck to get it fixed.

**Mother:** You are going to be scrubbing dishes till your hands fall off at this rate.

**BigGunsOof:**

**BigGunsOof:** I'm sorry Mom, I realize how inconvenient this all must be.

**Mother:** Apology accepted child.

**BigGunsOof:** Do you require any help?

**Mother:** Get started on those dishes please

**BigGunsOof:** I'm on it!

 

_**BigGunsOof is offline** _

 

**SpaceAnger:** I'm going back to my studying.

**Mother:** You do that :)

 

_**SpaceAnger and 1 others are offline** _

  
_**16+ Trainwrecks** _   
_**4:34 pm** _

_**DistressedGay has changed his name to SoftGayBoi** _

**SoftGayBoi:** I'm dead. Kiibo just threw a huge ass JigglyPuff plushy at me how do I react

**Tebko:** You cry in gay and thank his ass for remembering your favorite Pokemon and then getting you a plushy like the amazing boyfriend he is

**SoftGayBoi:** Thank you Tenko, I'm gonna go do that-

_**SoftGayBoi is offline** _

**LesbianKiller:** I love how everyone just turns to you or Amami when discussing how to gay

**Tebko:** What can I say, I'm a pro at this. Being lesbian just comes naturally to me

**AvocaDAD:** Yesterday you came to me and proceeded to scream about how cute Himiko was and how you couldn't figure out how to tell her that without sounding super whipped

**Tebko:** sHUSH

**AvocaDAD:** You're just as confused and gay as I am, it can't be helped.

**Tebko:** I am a confused lesbian-

**AnimeGirl:** Mood tbh

**SmartPiano:** God Tenko you're such a mood

**FurbyLord:** Confused Lesbians Squad™

**LesbianKiller:**

  
_**Lesbian Sisterhood** _   
_**4:41 pm** _

_**SisterHimiko has changed the chat name to Confused Lesbians Squad™** _

  
**16+ Trainwrecks**   
**4:43 pm**

**FurbyLord:** Anyways, I've got stuff to work on so I'll be going

**SmartPiano:** What are you doing?

**GayDad:** Does it have anything to do with the 13 giant rolls of blue fuzzy shit I saw you signing for earlier?

**FurbyLord:** maaaaaaybe?

**SmartPiano:** Miu

**SmartPiano:** Is that a huge ass Furby exoskeleton in the fucking garden

**FurbyLord:** Yes

**Mother:** That's taller than the buildings where are you going to keep it?!

**FurbyLord:** The underground hanger were we keep the heavy duty equipment

**Mother:** Ah. Continue on then.

**FurbyLord:** Thanks Mom!

 

_**UncleHosh is online** _

 

**UncleHosh** : I must stop the construction of that monstrosity

_**UncleHosh is offline** _

 

**FurbyLord** : BRB gonna go crush him

 

_**FurbyLord is offline** _

**AnimeGirl:** Okay, time to end the chapter guys!

**TiredBiBoy:** THE FOURTH WALL TSMUGI

**AnimeGirl:** Oh that's so sad, Alexa play "Oops I did It Again".

_**AnimeGirl and 12 others are offline** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still suck at ending chapters can you tell
> 
> Also, uh, my Ouma Kokichi Gift Exchange is still open so yEET
> 
> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink lots of water, eat, sleep, and have a good day!


	47. Chapter 47: Bromance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FurbyLord: Bitch if they're not dating then Ouma is straight
> 
> SoftGayBoi: Which is physically impossible the universe would implode
> 
> There's no such thing as a straight Ouma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy this chapter was much longer than I thought it was-
> 
> Catch me staring at a half finished one-shot trying to write it and being unable to think of words-

**16+ Trainwrecks**   
**8:28 am**

**FurbyLord** : Y'all this Friday is officially Mall Day pass it on

**AnimeGirl** : Are we going to the mall for anything in specific?

**FurbyLord:** Nah, I just wanna go somewhere and chill, do some window shopping, hang with my fellow girls (get away from the boys) yknow?

**AnimeGirl:** I can respect that, I'll go.

**AtuasBestGirl:** Atua declares that this a marvelous idea! I will join as well!

**SmartPiano:** Well If Miu's going than I am too, them's the rules. 

**BigGunsOof:** I don't have plans so I guess I'll come with.

**Tebko:** I don't normally do malls but Himiko wants to go so I guess I'm going too

**LesbianKiller:** Them's the rules

**Mother:** I suppose I will join you

**FurbyLord:** Great! I guess everyone's gonna show up then :)

**Mother:** It will be nice to get away for an afternoon

**SmartPiano:** Plus, no boys is always a good thing

**BigGunsOof:** Meh, Idk about that

**AtuasBestGirl:** Oh lol right I forgot we've got a het with us

**BigGunsOof:** The struggles of being the only girl who doesn't like girls in the friend group ლ(ಠ益ಠლ)

**Mother:** Well, I should get back to my task. These sheets won't clean themselves.

**AtuasBestGirl:** Sheet cleaning Day isn't till Wednesday tho-

**Mother:** Kiibo brought them to me, apparently Kokichi was eating food in bed and spilled ketchup on them :/

**Tebko:** See ladies? Men are such pigs!

**LesbianKiller:**  

Males: h

Tenko: SILENCE DEGENARATES!1!1!!1!!1

**FurbyLord:** Valid

**AtuasBestGirl:** We stan

**AnimeGirl:** rt

**Tebko:** ヾ(⌐■_■)ノ♪

**FurbyLord:** Anyways, we should probably go back to doing what we were doing before.

**FurbyLord:** Especially you Kae-bae, your pot is boiling over

**SmartPiano:** ahekekoxm WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING

**FurbyLord:** Oops XP

 

_**SmartPiano and 1 others are offline** _

 

**AtuasBestGirl:** They're icons

**Tebko:** They're the second best lesbians.

**AnimeGirl:** And the first is?

**Tebko:** Uh, duh! Sakura and Aoi ofc

**LesbianKiller:** Valid

**AnimeGirl:** Well, I'm going back to binging Sailor Moon Crystal

**AtuasBestGirl:** You're watching it without me?!

**AnimeGirl:** You were asleep when I started, sorry :(

**AtuasBestGirl:** You better make room for me cause I'm gonna be right there!

**AnimeGirl:** Yes ma'am!

 

_**AtuasBestGirl and 1 others are offline** _

 

**Tebko:** I look over my fellow lesbians and I think to myself

**Tebko:** "Look around, Look around, how lucky we are to be alive right now"

**LesbianKiller:** Don't stop I'm gonna binge Hamilton Again and that's not healthy-

**Tebko:** I AM NOT THROWING AWAY MY SHOT

**LesbianKiller:** akdosodo I'll grab my CD

**Tebko:** uwu

 

_**Tebko and 1 others are offline** _

 

_**Operation: Brotp or Otp?** _   
_**1:30 pm** _

_**Ouma Kokichi has added Saihara Shuichi and 3 others to the chat** _

_**Ouma Kokichi has changed his name to Leader-chan** _

**Leader-chan** : Guys we're on a mission today!

**Kiibo:** Ouma is this why there's a huge ass black van in the parking lot that nobodies seen before?

**Leader-chan** : :)

**Amami Rantarou:** Does this have anything to do with the fact that nobodies seen Gonta or Hoshi today?

**Leader-chan** : Bingo!

**Saihara Shuichi** : You think they're on a date?

**Leader-chan** : I think, but I need concrete evidence! So I've been having members of DICE tail them! We're going to their local once y'all suit up!

**Shinguji Korekiyo** : Isn't this incredibly intrusive?

**Amami Rantarou** : Shhhh babe, this is a mission for the Gay Agenda™ , we must not hesitate.

**Kiibo:** We should've invited Kaito and made this a guy thing.

**Leader-chan** : Trust me, I tried. But Kaito said and I quote, "Maki would murder me and also my beds really comfortable."

**Saihara Shuichi** : Valid

**Leader-chan** : I left disguises in front of your guy's rooms, change and get to the van!

**Kiibo:** I suppose I'll play along.

**Amami Rantarou** : hELL YES LETS GO

**Shinguji Korekiyo** : I'm only going to make sure you guys stay out of trouble.

**Saihara Shuichi** : I suppose this would be good training for investigations.

 

**Leader-chan** : Okay, disband!

 

_**Leader-chan and 5 others are offline** _

_**Chabishira Tenko >>> Ouma Kokichi** _   
_**3:00 pm** _

 

**Chabishira Tenko:** How's the mission going?

**Ouma Kokichi:** Well. Thank Himiko for letting me borrow this skirt for me will you?

**Chabishira Tenko:** Sure. Be careful and have fun!

**Ouma Kokichi:** Okay, thanks! 

 

**Operation: Brotp or Otp?**   
**3:21 pm**

 

**Saihara Shuichi:** How much farther?

**Leader-chan** : According to my GPS we're almost to the ping they sent out.

**Amami Rantarou** : Korekiyo is road raging so hard right now it's cute :))))

**Kiibo:** We're in the same car why don't we just talk like normal people?

**Saihara Shuichi** : No

**Leader-chan** ; No

**Amami Rantarou** : No

**Kiibo:** Understandable.

**Amami Rantarou:** Guys I think we're here.

**Leader-chan:** Yep! Well, let's go inside!

**Kiibo** : This is a restaurant I've seen before, Miu took me here once I think. Their food is apparently pretty good. 

**Leader-chan:** Yep! And thanks to DICE we have a table from which we can see and hear Gonta and Hoshi

**Saihara Shuichi** : Huh, DICE must be pretty influential then

**Leader-chan** : The owner is a member!

**Saihara Shuichi** : Ah

**Kiibo** : We'll have to say hi then.

**Leader-chan** : Yep! Gotta introduce my lovely boyfriend's to my underlings after all!

**Saihara Shuichi** : (>////<)

**Shinguji Korekiyo** : _If you can't walk and be gay then just walk_

**Kiibo:** Aha sorry Shinguji-san

**Shinguji Korekiyo** : It's fine.

**Leader-chan** : Okay phones away get in character!

 

**Leader-chan and 4 others are offline**

**16+ Trainwrecks**   
**3:56 pm**

 

**SmartPiano:** What the fuck are the boys doing they've been too quiet today

**SpaceAnger:** I've been lying in bed all day idk about the others.

**BigGunsOof:** I bet they're off somewhere doing stupid shit like they usually are

**Mother:** Actually, I've talked to Shinguji-san

**Mother:** Apparently the boys are tailing Hoshi and Gonta today

**BigGunsOof:** Fucking shit why can't they be normal?

**Mother:** That's like asking a bird not to fly

**SmartPiano:** They better not piss Hoshi off I don't wanna deal with that.

**Mother:** Apparently Ouma made them all wear disguises.

**LesbianKiller:** Ah, is that what Ouma wanted that skirt for?

**Tebko:** Yep.

**LesbianKiller:** Oh well, hope it doesn't get blood or something on it.

**LesbianKiller:** Stains are the worst to deal with.

**BigGunsOof:** Yeah, especially on white. I have some shirts with permanent patches of pink on them.

**SpaceAnger:** It's worse when it's dark blue so now you look like you hugged a blueberry

**BigGunsOof:** LMAO yeah

 

_**SoftGayBoi is online** _

 

**SoftGayBoi** : [ItsanOtp.jpg](http://ItsanOtp.jpg)

**AnimeGirl:** I opened the chat to be greeted with the purest thing I've ever seen-

**AtuasBestGirl:** IM CRYING WE S T A N

**FurbyLord:** So you're saying Uncle Hoshi and Gonta are a thing now?!

**FurbyLord:** Is Gonta Uncle Gonta now?

**SoftGayBoi:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**FurbyLord:** Get more deets ,we'll wait!

**SoftGayBoi:** On it!

 

_**SofrGayBoi is offline** _

_**16+ Trainwrecks** _   
_**4:30 pm** _

 

**UncleHosh:** If you guys wanted to know about Gonta and I you could have just asked instead of stalking us.

**AvocaDAD:** Where's the fun in that?

**UncleHosh:** I should not have to explain that stalking is wrong

**UncleHosh:** But apparently I have to.

**SoftGayBoi:** We're sorry!

**SoftGayBoi:** But uh

**SoftGayBoi:** WELCOME TO THE GAY

**SoftGayBoi:** (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**AvocaDAD:**   ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)

**UncleHosh:** Ah

**UncleHosh:** Is this like Tenko's lesbian cult

**Tebko:** ITS NOT A CULT

**LesbianKiller:** It's not a cult

**FurbyLord:** It's not a cult

**SmartPiano:** It's not a cult!

**TiredBiBoy:** Sure Jan.

**SmartPiano:** That meme is outdated.

**TiredBiBoy:** You're outdated

**PureSpiderBoy:** Please be nice!

**TiredBiBoy:** Yes Gonta-

 

_**SoftGayBoi has changed PureSpiderBoy's name to PureBugUncle** _

 

**PureBugUncle:** :D

**AvocaDAD:** Valid

**FurbyLord:** So with that, there is only one officially single person in the chat

**Tebko:** We're not counting Angie and Tsmugi?

**FurbyLord:** Bitch if they're not dating then Ouma is straight

**SoftGayBoi:** Which is physically impossible the universe would implode.

**AtuasBestGirl:** Honestly...

**AnimeGirl:** We haven't really discussed it..

**AtuasBestGirl:** But like...

**AnimeGirl:** We're pretty much already a couple so...

**AtuasBestGirl:** Fuck it?

**AnimeGirl:** Fuck it.

**BigGunsOof:** The fact that Mom's still single is just crazy to me-

**SpaceAnger:** Like she's pretty much the best person here??

**Mother:** Thank you, but I suppose being single isn't too bad

**Tebko:** That's it Mom, work that girl power!

**LesbianKiller:** You don't need anyone, you're fabulous!

**Mother:** Says the people in a  relationship

**UncleHosh:** Oof

**Tebko:** Hey be glad you didn't settle for some ass who wouldn't treat you right!

**AvocaDAD:** Being single is okay!

**GayDad:** At the end of the day, it's easier to be single. Less complicated emotions and more "you" time.

**Mother:** thank you all. I'm going to start on dinner, so why don't you all start making your way here?

**GayDad:** I'm omw

**SoftGayBoi:** See y'all soon!

 

_**SoftGayBoi and 15 others are offline** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, remember to drink lots of water, eat, sleep, and have a nice day!   
> 16+ Trainwrecks  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAD  
> Miu| FurbyLord  
> Kiibo| PurestBoi   
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureBugUncle   
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| UncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoy  
> Tsumugi| AnimeGirl   
> Maki| BigGunsOof  
> Kaede| SmartPiano  
> Kaito| SpaceAnger  
> Angie| AtuasBestGirl  
> Kokichi| SoftGayBoi  
> Nagito| ILoveHope
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> ExcitedBi| Kaede  
> BiGuysCryToo| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> GayMildAnxiety| Kokichi  
> HurriGAY Tenko| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono|  
> SisterCelestia|  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru


	48. PSA AGAIN

SO my break is over and I've got a whole bunch of school stuff today, so today's chapter is gonna be... non-existant. I'm really sorry. Good news though, I finally finished rolling up the vampire stats, so I can write that encounter tommorow ;)

 

 


	49. Chapter 49: DND Night 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO THIS CHAPTER IS LESS FUNNY AND MORE SCREAMING BECAUSE TSMUGI IS A B A D DM AT TIMES AND FORGOT THAT HER PARTY WOULD DEFINITELY FIGHT ANYTHING SHE THREW AT T H E M 
> 
> I hope it's good though, it's a lot more of their OOC screaming than usual

_**DND Tuesday's**_  
_**5:30 pm**_  
  
**Tsmugi:** Hey everyone, we're running that vampire encounter today so be prepared. 

  
  
**Ouma:** ((BTW DM, why are we running a 13 challenge rate monster with level 1 characters?!?!?))

  
  
**Tsmugi:** (( Uh...IDK, but I promise I won't just murder you.))

  
  
**Ouma:** ((Uh-huh, totally.)) 

  
  
**Tsmugi** : ((Ok, let's roll initiative. )) 

  
  
**Tsmugi** : ((The small Vampire has 14, White rolls a 14 as well)) 

  
  
**Saihara:** ((23)) 

  
  
**Ouma** : ((13)) 

  
  
**Kaede** : ((20))

  
  
**Miu:** ((12)) 

  
  
**Gonta:** ((17)) 

  
  
**Maki:** ((14)) 

  
  
**Amami:** ((14)) 

  
  
**Kaito:** ((14)) 

  
  
**Tsmugi:** ((A lot of 14's today))

  
  
**Korekiyo** : ((13))

  
  
**Kiibo** : ((15))

  
  
**Kirumi:** ((14))

  
  
**Hoshi** : ((15))

  
  
**Angie:** ((18))

  
  
**Tenko** : ((11))

  
  
**Himiko:** ((15))

  
**Tsmugi:** ((Ok, so combat order is as follows: Dragoni, Elana, Angelina, Seamus, Blade, Diana, Dirk, Maki, Evangil, Clint, Lily, White, The Little Girl, Ezekiel, Lokeil, Great Bear, and Briar))

  
  
**Ouma:** ((Oof Tenko rolled super low. Even the useless bard Clint rolled higher. And he's literally useless.))

  
  
**Kaito:** (( I hope you die first))

  
  
**Ouma:** ((Wow! Mean :((( ))

  
  
**Saihara:** ((Babe you kinda deserved that one.))

  
  
**Ouma:** ((Wow! I can't believe this slander!))

  
  
**Kiibo:** (( Can we please just finish this encounter? If we get tpked, we get tpked.))

  
  
**Tsmugi:** (I'm not gonna kill you guys!))

  
**Kiibo:** ((I doubt that.))

  
**Tsmugi:** (( :/ ))

  
  
**Tsmugi:** (Okay Dragoni, you're up!))

  
**Saihara:** (( How close are **they?))**

  
**Tsmugi:** ((From your bed, they're about 10 feet.)

  
**Saihara:** I draw my short sword and slash at the little girl

  
**Kiibo:** ((We need to give her a name because saying "The Little Girl" makes me sweat-))

  
**Ouma:** ((Lmao aren't vampires resistant to non-magic damage from weapons?))

  
**Saihara:** ((Oh no :/))

  
**Tenko:** (( LITERALLY HOW ARE WE SUPPOSEd TO DO THIS-))

  
**Himiko:** (( We don't we've just gotta bs our way through it))

  
**Kirumi:** (( We should run. ))

  
**Kaede:** (( They literally have superspeed we'll dIE))

  
**Kaito:** (( Oh we're dead. We're super dead. ))

  
**Tsmugi:** ((I'm not gonna kill you!))

  
**Tsmugi:** ((You do 2 damage Saihara.))

  
**Saihara:** (( IT SOUNDS LIKE YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL US))

  
**Tsmugi:** (( They only have like..114 health!))

  
**Saihara:** ((YEAH, YOU'RE TOTAAALLY NOT TRYING TO KILL US))

  
**Tsmugi:** ((Y'know, I don't need this sass ))

  
**Korekiyo:** ((Tsmugi what are we even supposed to do here?))

  
**Tsmugi:** ((You're not supposed to beat them here guy's, this is a plot battle not a real one :( ))

  
**Kaede:** (( choo choo))

  
**Tsmugi:** ((Y'all literally I'm not planning on killing anyone, and this was just supposed to be a plot hook I was expecting y'all to rUN))

  
**Kaede:** ((Hmm..nah I don't get railroaded)) I stab the small vampire with my spear

  
**Tsmugi:** (Kaede sTOP))

  
**Kaede:** ((No, I rolled a 5))

  
**Tsmugi:** (( 2 damage))

  
  
**Kaede:** ((Maybe we can't kill them..))

  
  
**Miu:** (( LITERALLY THIS IS A MESS))

  
  
**Tsmugi:** ((Angie your turn))

  
  
**Angie:** Angelina jumps out the window

  
  
**Tsmugi:** You take 4 damage

  
  
**Angie:** ((Oof I'm down to 2 HP))

  
  
**Kaede:** ((ANGIE WHY?!?!))

  
**Kirumi:** ((There goes the party.))

  
  
**Amami:** ((We've literally played for 5 sessions. How..how are we already dying?))

  
  
**Hoshi:** ((If we knew we wouldn't be in this mess.))

  
  
**Himiko:** ((Honestly what did we expect was going to happen?))

  
  
**Gonta:** Seamus runs away!

  
  
**Tsmugi:** (( Gonta you're a blessing))

  
  
**Hoshi:** ((Yes he is-))

  
  
**Kiibo:** ((This is why I come to these games.))

  
  
**Ouma:** (( Not for me :( ))

  
  
**Kiibo:** (( Kokichi I love you but you're a really hard person to play DND with))

  
  
**Ouma:** (( That's fair))

  
  
**Kiibo:** Blade follows Angelina out the window.

 

 **Tsmugi:** (( You take 3 damage))

  
  
**Kiibo:** (( That leaves me at 6 **Hp))**

  
  
**Himiko:** Diana runs out of the **room**

  
  
**Hoshi:** Dirk follows

  
  
**Tsmugi:** (( Please tell me y'all are gonna run away))

  
  
**Maki:** I'm gone, I've run, booked it.

  
  
**Amami:** Uh, I run as well

  
  
**Tsmugi:** (( Korekiyo, I'll let you have your turn before White and the little one))

  
**Korekiyo:** I cast Magic Missile at White

  
  
**Himiko:** (( GDI SHINGUJI RUN AWAy))

  
**Tsmugi:** ((ROll damage))

  
**Korekiyo:** ((Total damage: 11))

  
  
**Tsmugi:** ((hnngh))

  
  
**Kaito:** I book it.

  
**Kirumi** : Lily runs as well.

  
  
**Tsmugi:** White uses her action to pacify the small vampire. She begins to calm down. The small vampire uses her action to climb on White's back.

  
  
**Ouma:** Lokeil runs away as well

  
  
**Miu:** (Great Bear runs away as well))

  
  
**Tenko:** Briar jumps out the window.

  
  
**Tsmugi:** ((2 damage))

  
  
**Tenko** : (( I'm at 5 hp))

  
  
**Tsmugi** : As you all run out of the inn, you notice shadows forming in the distance. Out of the rain clouds, thick black smog comes towards the ground, and begins to take forms. It appears as if there are more vampires arriving. Those of you in the building should gtfo. 

  
**Kaede:** "Everyone! We have company! Start running towards the forest."

  
  
**Kirumi:** ((Holy actual crocodiles in bathing suits it's 10 pm. we have school tommorow **))**

  
  
**Tsmugi:** ((Good night everyone!))

  
  
_**Tsmugi and 15 others are offline** _  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HNNNGH THANKS FOR READING.  
> Drink water, sleep, eat, and have a fantastic day!


	50. Chapter 50: War 3.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOW MANY OF THESE CHAPTERS cAN I MAKE?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so this is shorter cause it's really just setting up tomorrows chapter.
> 
> And uh, there's no formatting cause I can't get a03 to cooperate with me ;-;

  
  
16+ Trainwrecks  
9:30 am  
  
SmartPiano: The stuff on the radio nowadays is such trash let me tell you.  
  
FurbyLord: Why are you listening to the radio?  
  
SmartPiano: Our English teacher is playing it. Why'd you have to skip today of all days?  
  
FurbyLord: I just don't feel like doing any learning today.  
  
Mother: You cannot just skip class because you feel like it.   
  
FurbyLord: Whatever mom :(  
  
Mother: Ugh this is what I have to deal with.  
  
Mother: Pay attention Akamatsu-san  
  
SmartPiano: Yes Mom.  
  
Mother and 2 others are offline  
  
  
  
16+ Trainwrecks  
12:03 pm  
  
FurbyLord: Why can I hear explosions from my dorm.  
  
SoftGayBoi: Uhhhh  
  
SoftGayBoi: The 77th and 78th got into a fight? And Gonta tried to help and got smacked by Genocider Sho and so Hoshi charged in and now everyone is fighting?  
  
FurbyLord: I CAN'T BELIEVE IM MISSING IT  
  
SoftGayBoi: It's less entertaining and more tiring tbh.  
  
SoftGayBoi: I just wanted to eat lunch with my boyfriends in peace dammit  
  
FurbyLord: Ugh don't be soft that's weird  
  
SoftGayBoi: Read the name you blubbering idiot  
  
FurbyLord: Hey! I'll tell Kiibo and Saihara you're being mean to me!  
  
SoftGayBoi: Pfft? Seriously? I'm not scared of them!  
  
PurestBoi: Kokichi.  
  
SoftGayBoi: SORRY MIU  
  
FurbyLord: Not scared huh?  
  
TiredBiBoy: Both of you, knock it off. I have enough of a headache right now.  
  
FurbyLord: Sorry Saihara.  
  
TiredBiBoy: It's fine. I'm surprised Kirigiri-san got roped into this.  
  
SoftGayBoi: I'm not, she looks like the type to have tons of repressed anger.   
  
PurestBoi: Huh..I can definitely see that.   
  
FurbyLord: What's mom doing?  
  
SoftGayBoi: Yelling at Amami, that's what.  
  
PurestBoi: "You were supposed to responsible for them today" He's dead she'll kill him.  
  
SoftGayBoi: I'm just waiting to see what'll happen.  
  
TiredBiBoy: Oh look, there goes Teruteru  
  
TiredBiBoy: Out the window like always  
  
SoftGayBoi: Chiaki just kicked Chihiro in the face and now they're both crying  
  
TiredBiBoy: OH MY GOD KAEDE NO  
  
SoftGayBoi: WHY IS SHE FIGHTING SHO   
  
PurestBoi: WHO ALLOWED THIS TO HAPPEN  
  
FurbyLord: Is.  
  
FurbyLord: Is Sho hurting Kaede  
  
SoftGayBoi: herface.jpg  
  
TiredBiBoy: WHERE THE HECK IS MIKAN WHEN YOU NEED HER  
  
SoftGayBoi: Both the Naegi siblings are panicking and Byakuya is just like "These are the people I hang out with".   
  
PurestBoi: What is this rumbling? Is Kamukura-sama here?  
  
SoftGayBoi: Nah, they booked it once Hajime and Komaeda started getting involved. Something about "These two can take care of themselves, my presence is no longer needed."  
  
SoftGayBoi: OH MY GOD MIU  
  
PurestBoi: I never thought I'd say this but  
  
PurestBoi: There is a giant firebreathing Furby attacking Sho  
  
TiredBiBoy: Kaede looks so confused  
  
SoftGayBoi: And now Maki and Hoshi are screaming  
  
PurestBoi: Tenko is gone. She just snatched Himiko and fled.  
  
TiredBiBoy: Smart plan.   
  
TiredBiBoy: Mom and Dad look pissssseedddd. Dad #2 is laughing so hard I thik he might die  
  
SoftGayBoi: Gonta is trying to calm down Hoshi and failing we're all doomed.  
  
TiredBiBoy: Hnnngh the 78th is slowly trickling out so I think maybe we should as well?  
  
SoftGayBoi: Nah, what's the worse that could happen?  
  
PurestBoi: Usami-sensei coming to murder us?  
  
TiredBiBoi: Are you saying that because you can see her?  
  
PurestBoy: Maaaaaybe?  
  
TiredBiBoy: BOOK IT  
  
SoftGayBoi: I'm runhing   
  
SoftGayBoi and 2 others are offline  
  
  
16+ Trainwrecks  
4:30 pm  
  
Mother: I cannot believe half of our class is on dorm arrest for the rest of the day. Not only am I disappointed in the lot of you, I'm furious at a certain someone who shall remain nameless, who brought a weapon of mass destruction into the school building and nearly got herself expelled.   
  
FurbyLord: That psychopath hurt Kaede, I don't regret anything.   
  
SmartPiano: Babe I love you but that was risky.   
  
FurbyLord: No one was seriosly injured and I'm not expelled so I mean, really how bad was it?   
  
GayDad: Very. What if you'd gotten injured?   
  
FurbyLord: But I didn't!  
  
GayDad: What if you had?!  
  
FurbyLord: But I didn't tho  
  
BigGunsOof: You're not gonna get through to her.   
  
Mother: You're in trouble too young lady!  
  
BigGunsOof: Oh right.  
  
Mother: I don't want to hear a word from any of you for the rest of the night. Take this time to really think about your actions.   
  
Mother is offline  
  
SoftGayBoi: Y'all done goofed lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to uh, eat, sleep, drink lot's of water, and have a gr8 day by bromies. 
> 
> 16+ Trainwrecks  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAD  
> Miu| FurbyLord  
> Kiibo| PurestBoi   
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureBugUncle   
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| UncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoy  
> Tsumugi| AnimeGirl   
> Maki| BigGunsOof  
> Kaede| SmartPiano  
> Kaito| SpaceAnger  
> Angie| AtuasBestGirl  
> Kokichi| SoftGayBoi  
> Nagito| ILoveHope
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> ExcitedBi| Kaede  
> BiGuysCryToo| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> GayMildAnxiety| Kokichi  
> HurriGAY Tenko| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono|  
> SisterCelestia|  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru


	51. Chapter 51: The Great Furby War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SpaceAnger: I get really nervous every time I cough and I have no idea why.
> 
> LesbianKiller: This is freaking me out! Can we change subjects?
> 
> Mother: Yes, let's do that
> 
>  
> 
> Am I going there? Yes, yes I am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't tell by the title, there's gonna be some great action :)
> 
> A longer chapter to make up for all the shorter ones I've been writing!
> 
> I finally got A03 to format properly yEET

_**16+ Trainwrecks**_  
 _ **9:35 am**_  
  
 **Mother:** How are you all this morning?  
  
 **SoftGayBoi:** Tired  
  
 **TiredBiBoy:** Honestly, mood.  
  
 **PurestBoi:** You humans and your need for "sleep".  
  
 **FurbyLord:** My babies have all been charged up and they're looking eXTRA PEPPY  
  
 **PurestBoi:** It's kinda weird you call them your babies, I mean-  
  
 **GayDad:** Don't judge her. If they make her happy, then that's that.  
  
 **AvocaDAD** : My boyfriend is the best dad.  
  
 **PureBugUncle** : Gonta isn't sure why all hate Furby? Iruma-san seems like them! Why they bad?  
  
 **UncleHosh** : They're demons Gonta  
  
 **PureBugUncle** : Demons? That's scary D:  
  
 **FurbyLord** : Don't brainwash him! Gonta they're not demons  
  
 **BigGunsOof** : They're demons Gonta  
  
 **SpaceAnger** : Maki I think we oughta stay outta this one.  
  
 **BigGunsOof** : Nah I got this  
  
 **AtuasBestGirl** : Are they having this argument again?  
  
 **AnimeGirl** : Why us? WHy have we been cursed like this?  
  
 **AvocaDAD** : Idk man lmao   
  
**GayDad** : Let's just hope it ends semi-peacefully  
  
 **Tebko** : That's a reach and we all know it  
  
 **AnimeGirl** : We should run while we still have the chance.  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : I mean, what's the worse that could happen?  
  
 **AtuasBestGirl** : You have jinxed it. We will all die.  
  
 **Mother** : I need a vacation.

**GayDad** : Mood  
  
 **AvocaDAD** : Mood.   
  
**UncleHosh** : It doesn't matter anyway. By the end of the day, you will see my fury.  
  
 **AnimeGirl** : * Insert Ominous Laughter here*  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : I have a bad feeling about this.  
  
 **SpaceAnger** : Me too  
  
 **Mother** : Is this going to end in a disaster?  
  
 **GayDad** : Probably  
  
 **Tebko** : Well, I'm gonna finish this math assignment.  
  
 **SoftGayBoi** : Have fun with that!  
  
 **Tebko** : Die  
  
 **SoftGayBoi** : :(  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : Fight me Tenko  
  
 **Tebko** : You'd lose  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** :  
  
 **TiredBiBiy** : True, true.   
  
**FurbyLord** : I don't know what that little gremlin is planning but I will crush him  
  
 **PureBugUncle** : No crushing! Crushing bad!  
  
 **FurbyLord** :...Okay Gonta, I won't crush him   
  
**PureBugUncle** : Yay!  
  
 **Mother** : Pay attention to your work, please :)  
  
 **PureBugUncle** : Okay!  
  
  
 _ **PureBugUncle and 15 others are offline**_  
  
  
 _ **ItsALuckyGay**_  
 _ **12:30 pm**_  
  
 **UnamusedAce** : It's been way to quiet today what is going on what are you planning Ouma  
  
 **GayMildAnxiety** : Excuse me? I haven't done anything and I'm not planning on it! I just wanna eat lunch with my boyfriends in peace!  
  
 **AtuasHelper** : You say that a lot  
  
 **GayMildAnxiety** : Have you seen them eating? Like, my heart just goes...  
  
 **HurriGAY Tenko** : Fwoom?  
  
 **GayMildAnxiety** : Yeah that's it! My heart just goes "Fwoom"!  
  
 **UnamusedAce** : Understandable.  
  
 **AtuasHelper** : How does one's heart go "Fwoom"?  
  
 **GayMildAnxiety** : it's like an explosion and a flutter at the same time.  
  
 **TeddyBear** : Explosion? What exploded?  
  
 **UnamusedAce** : Nothing Gonta  
  
 **TeddyBear** : Gonta is confused but okay! :D  
  
 **GayMildAnxiety** : But like, how am I s fortunate to have such adorable boyfriends.  
  
 **UnamusedAce** : You're whipped  
  
 **AtuasHelper** : Totally whipped  
  
 **GayMildAnxiety** : Says the two helpless idiots who are whipped for the Space Idiot and the Cosplay Freak  
  
 **HurriGAY Tenko** : I'm sorry but:  
  
 **HurriGAY Tenko:** HELPLESSS LOOK INTO YOUR EYES AND THE SKIES THE LIMIT  
  
 **AtuasHelper** : I'm HELPLESSSS DOWN FOR THE COUNT AND IM DROWNING IN EM  
  
 **UnamusedAce** : SMH Hamilton nerds  
  
 **GayMildAnxiety** : Pfft, forget Helpless, the real love song is Tightrope.  
  
 **GayMildAnxiety** : Hand in my hand and we promised to never let go  
We're walking the tightrope High in the sky  
  
 **HurriGAY Tenko** : We're walking the tightrope Never sure, never know how far we could fall But it's all an adventure  
  
 **AtuasHelper** : That comes with a breathtaking view Walking the tightrope With you, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh With you, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh With you  
  
 **UnamusedAce** : I'm surrounded my theatre nerds I feel threatened.  
  
 **HurriGAY Tenko:** EMBRACE THE THEATRE   
  
**UnamusedAce** : HISSSS

  
  
_**UnamusedAce is offline** _

  
  
**GayMildAnxiety** : SMH can't believe we have a nonbeliever within our fold  
  
 **AtuasHelper** : Never fear, we shall convert her soon enough  
  
 **HurriGAY Tenko** : No one can escape the call of the Theatre  
  
 **GayMildAnxiety** : Nishishi~

  
  
_**GayMildAnxiety and 2 others are offline**_  
  
  
 _ **16+ Trainwrecks**_  
 _ **4:25 pm**_  
  
 **Mother** : WHY DO I HEAR EXPLOSIONS   
  
**SmartPiano** : I'm so upset right now I can't believe  
  
 **PureBugUncle** : Gonta doesn't understand what Hoshi is doing D:  
  
 **GayDad** : Where on earth did he get that Mecha suit.  
  
 **SpaceAnger** : isn't that the one we keep in the hanger?  
  
 **BigGunsOof** : I just wanted to take a nap gdi   
  
**SoftGayBoi** : I don't even care, at least they're not interrupting my lunch   
  
**Mother:** Miu's Furbys are everywhere I can't look-  
  
 **AvocaDAD** : Well, this is gonna be a disaster.  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : Y'know what? I'm gonna grab some popcorn and see what happens.   
  
**PurestBoi** : I can see so many destroyed Furbys Miu's gonna be so sad.  
  
 **SmartPiano** : My girlfriend and her furbys...  
  
 **PureBugUncle** : Gonta not want Iruma-san to be sad!   
  
**Tebko** : Gonta, go to your dorm please.  
  
 **PureBugUncle** : No! Gonta have to do something!  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : I'm going to go get an upperclassmen  
  
 **PurestBoi** : Which one?  
  
 **AvocaDAD** : Maybe Naegi-san? They might listen to him.  
  
 **GayDad** : Doubtful  
  
 **Tebko** : Uh wait, is that-  
  
 **AnimeGirl** : Are those Missiles?  
  
 **AtuasBestGirl** : I shall pray for our safety  
  
 **AnimeGirl** : W H O AUTHORIZED THOSE MISSILES  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : I've got a list of safety complaints about a mile long by now. Like, we have a hydraulic press! In a school facility! Those are highly dangerous!  
  
 **SoftGayBoi** : It scares me to be near it. I get all shaky and my vision keeps flashing pink for some reason.  
  
 **PurestBoi** : That sounds worrisome.  
  
 **SoftGayBoi** : Ever since I came to this school, I'll have these nightmares of getting crushed by it and being covered in pink blood. It's starting to freak me out.  
  
 **Tebko** : I had something similar happen to me! Remember when we tried to summon the ghost of Kaito's mother? When I got into the cage, I had this vivid sensation of being stabbed in the neck. It was horrifying!  
  
 **SmartPiano** : Every time I hear the Flea Waltz I feel like I'm being strangled. It's very concerning.   
  
**SpaceAnger** : I get really nervous every time I cough and I have no idea why.  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : This is freaking me out! Can we change subjects?  
  
 **Mother** : Yes, let's do that  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : Uh, whose that approaching Miu and Hoshi?  
  
 **BigGunsOof** : Oh, it's Kamukura.  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : What are they doing?  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : HOLY MACARONI THAT"S A HIGH JUMP  
1  
 **AvocaDAD** : They just smacked Hoshi and Miu and they passed out.   
  
**LebianKiller** : Looks like they're commandeering the Mecha.   
  
**TiredBiBoy** : Honestly, valid.  
  
 **Mother** : They're a lifesaver.  
  
 **GayDad** : I suppose we should wait for them to wake up  
  
 **SoftGayBoi** : Sounds like a plan to me!  
  
  
 _ **16+ Trainwrecks**_  
 _ **5:25 pm**_  
  
 **FurbyLord** : My head hurts..  
  
 **SmartPiano** : IT'LL HURT WoRS E WHEN IM DONE WITH YOU  
  
 **FurbyLord** : Oh dear I'm dead.  
  
 **AnimeGirl** : Angry Girlfriends are the worst   
  
**AtuasBestGirl** : Especially when said Angry Girlfriend is justified in her anger.  
  
 **SoftGayBoi** : I wouldn't know, but I do know that Angry Kaede is terrifying.  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : Yo Uncle Hoshi how are you feeling  
  
 **UncleHosh** : Gonta lectured me when I woke up and I feel bad man  
  
 **PurestBoi** : You deserved it! The school is furious with us already, did you have to make it worse?  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : It was pretty entertaining though.  
  
 **Tebko** : Himiko be mad at them.  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : I'm thoroughly unamused by your actions  
  
 **SpaceAnger** : You two are never to do that again! ever!  
  
 **FurbyLord** : We're sorry!  
  
 **UncleHosh** : I apologize  
  
 **Mother** : Now, everyone come get dinner. Then it's time to discuss a proper punishment for these two.  
  
 **BigGunsOof** : I have some ideas.

**UncleHosh** : This isn't going to end well for us.

 

**FurbyLord** : Agreed.

 

_**UncleHosh and 15 others are offline** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh? A punishment? What could I be thinking?
> 
> You'll have to wait and find out ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink lots of water, sleep, eat, and have a great day. 
> 
> 16+ Trainwrecks  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAD  
> Miu| FurbyLord  
> Kiibo| PurestBoi   
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureBugUncle   
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| UncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoy  
> Tsumugi| AnimeGirl   
> Maki| BigGunsOof  
> Kaede| SmartPiano  
> Kaito| SpaceAnger  
> Angie| AtuasBestGirl  
> Kokichi| SoftGayBoi  
> Nagito| ILoveHope
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> ExcitedBi| Kaede  
> BiGuysCryToo| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> GayMildAnxiety| Kokichi  
> HurriGAY Tenko| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono|  
> SisterCelestia|  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru


	52. Chapter 52: Amami Is a Big Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GayDad: Aren't you all taking a test right now?
> 
> FurbyLord: I did 3 problems and turned it in because I didn't study at all lol
> 
> SmartPiano: We're supposed to be the best students in Japan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long chapter that's maybe a little more serious than normal? Yes please!
> 
> I had way too much fun writing this one my brain just went: oh here ideas
> 
> Yeet

_**16+ Trainwrecks**_  
 _ **6:02 am**_  
  
 **AnimeGirl** : What even is Elmo?  
  
 **AtuasBestGirl** : Uh...what?  
  
 **AnimeGirl** : Is he like, a bear? A monkey? Some sort of mammal?   
  
**TiredBiBoy** : He's a monster? Like Cookie Monster.   
  
**Mother** : What are you guy's talking about?  
  
 **AnimeGirl** : Sesame Street! The best American show for kids ever!   
  
**SoftGayBoi** : Uh no, that would be the Teletubbies.  
  
 **AnimeGirl** : "Teletubbies"? OUMA ARE YOU DEMON  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : The Teletubbies I can't   
  
**SoftGayBoi** : The Teletubbies were the *best* show on American TV  
  
 **GayDad** : I'm ending this conversation now. Get ready for school  
  
 **SoftGayBoi** : You can't control mE  
  
 **Mother** : You guys watched American TV?  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : That's how I was taught English :)  
  
 **Tebko** : I liked Martha Speaks and Arthur :)  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : Oooh! Those were good ones!  
  
 **AnimeGirl** : What'd you watch mom?  
  
 **Mother** : Normal Japanese shows? Pokemon and Inai Inai Baa..I think I watched ThunderCats for a bit.   
  
**PurestBoi** : I watched documentaries!  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : Because while we were toddlers this one was reading at a high school level smh  
  
 **FurbyLord** : And yet he still can't get a good grade in Physics.   
  
**PurestBoi** : THIS IS ROBOPHOBIA  
  
 **SoftGayBoi** : Don't be mean to my boyfriend Miu! Besides, you're failing physics too!  
  
 **BigGunsOof** : How is it that the Robot and The Inventor and the Astronaut are failing Physics but Himiko and I are passing with flying colors.  
  
 **SpaceAnger** : Because our teacher is demon spawn, that's why.   
  
**FurbyLord** : You can say that again  
  
 **BigGunsOof** : But don't   
  
**SpaceAnger** : Yes ma'am   
  
**UncleHosh** : Hey guys, Kaede bought Taiyaki  
  
 **SmartPiano** : Come get some and then head to class  
  
 **PureBugBoy** : Thanks Akamatsu-san :D  
  
 **SmartPiano** : No problem   
  
**TiredBiBoy** : Is it the red bean paste kind?  
  
 **SmartPiano** : Of course? I never buy anything else  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : Just checking. We're on our way!

  
  
_**TiredBiBoy and 15 others are offline**_  
  
  
 _ **16+ Trainwrecks**_  
 _ **10:30 am**_  
  
 **UncleHosh** : I still can't believe you made us wear these signs  
  
 **FurbyLord** : This is so embarrassing  
  
 **Mother** : Should've thought of that before you staged warfare on school grounds.  
  
 **FurbyLord** : But these signs are huge! I can barely move!  
  
 **UncleHosh** : I'm drowning in posterboard  
  
 **Mother** : I am not budging on this. This is what you get for acting in such a violent and reckless manner.  
  
 **FurbyLord** : Fine fine. Am I gonna have to wear this to the mall too?  
  
 **Mother** : No, it's simply till the end of the school day.   
  
**FurbyLord** : Well I suppose this is better than certain alternatives.  
  
 **UncleHosh** : I mean, at least we're not dead :/  
  
 **Mother** : That's a good way to look at it!  
  
 **Mother** : Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do.  
  
 **UncleHosh** : As do I.

  
  
_**UncleHosh and 2 others are offline**_  
  
 _ **16+ Trainwrecks**_  
 _ **2:35 pm**_  
  
 **PureBugUncle** : Has anyone seen Mr. Tarantula?  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : You..you lost a tarantula?  
  
 **Tebko** : I will look for him!  
  
 **PureBugUncle** : Thanks Chabishira-san!  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : Well guess I'm standing on my desk till we find him tHANKS  
  
 **AnimeGirl** : Don't you like spiders?  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : I uh...  
  
 **SoftGayBoi** : NO COMMENT HIMIKO  
  
 **LesbianKillerz** : No comment  
  
 **PurestBoi** : Dodged that bullet  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : I was about to send a big rip glad that didn't end badly  
  
 **Mother** : Gokuharu-san, have you checked the storage closets?  
  
 **PureBugUncle** : No. Gonta will check now!  
  
 **UncleHosh** : Lemme help   
  
**PureBugUncle** : Thanks Hoshi :D  
  
 **AtuasBestGirl** : Atua blesses these two and only these two  
  
 **AvocaDAD** : Fair.   
  
**GayDad** : Aren't you all taking a test right now?  
  
 **FurbyLord** : I did 3 problems and turned it in because I didn't study at all lol  
  
 **SmartPiano** : We're supposed to be the best students in Japan  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : nOne of our talents are SHSL Student we all have very niche abilities  
  
 **AvocaDAD** : I'm an adventurer, not a math and science nerd  
  
 **GayDad** : I..this was a test on Ancient Rome you guys I am literally an Anthropologist you could've asked for help?!  
  
 **SpaceAnger** : Where's the fun in that?  
  
 **BigGunsOof** : Wait how is Gonta not taking this test?  
  
 **PureBugUncle** : Sensei said finding spider friend was more important!  
  
 **UncleHosh** : She turned completely green when Gonta said he couldn't find him lmao  
  
 **SmartPiano** : Huh..maybe I should adopt some snakes  
  
 **FurbyLord** : Absolutely not   
  
**SmartPiano** : But snakes are cute!  
  
 **FurbyLord** : WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : DITTO  
  
 **SmartPiano** : Danger noodles are cute!  
  
 **Tebko** : Hnnngh..debateable but ok.  
  
 **Mother** : You guys at least attempt your test we don't want anyone failing or flunking out  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : Fiiiiine

  
  
_**Tebko and 15 others are offline**_  
  
 _ **16+ Trainwrecks**_  
 _ **4:35 pm**_  
  
 **Mother** : The girls and I are leaving to spend the rest of the day at the mall. Amami-san, Shinguji-san, you're in charge of the boys while I'm gone. If I come back and anyone is injured or in trouble, I will not be pleased. Understood?  
  
 **AvocaDAD** : Of course! They'll be even better than before when you return!  
  
 **GayDad** : I make no guarantees. However, I will try  
  
 **Mother** : You better make this a guarantee I'm warning the both of you.  
  
 **BigGunsOof** : Kaito I need you to promise me you won't do anything dumb while I'm gone  
  
 **SpaceAnger** : Of course I won't! Don't you trust me?  
  
 **BigGunsOof** : Kiibo, Saihara, don't let him do anything dumb.  
  
 **PurestBoi** : Affirmative, you have my word!  
  
 **SpaceAnger** : Hey!  
  
 **AtuasBestGirl** : Tsmu says hi, she wishes you all a good rest of your day! Himiko and Tenko would like to warn you all that if anything happens to Gonta you'll die :)  
  
 **PureBugUncle** : No dying, please!  
  
 **UncleHosh** : Don't worry, I'll be responsible.  
  
 **SmartPiano** : Y'all if you injure my best friend while I'm gone we'll be having words.  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : KAEDE  
  
 **SmartPiano** : saihara you and I both know you wouldn't yell at them yourself  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : true true  
  
 **SoftGayBoi** : Don't worry! We'll be careful!  
  
 **Mother** : Okay, we will text you all when we return. Have a pleasant evening.

  
  
_**Mother and 3 others are offline** _

  
  
**AvocaDAD** : Who wants to learn how to parkour?  
  
 **UncleHosh** : WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY AMAMI?!  
  
 **SoftGayBoi** : OH! ME ME! I WANNA BE COOL AND DO PARKOUR  
  
 **PurestBoi** : Kokichi this is a bad idea-  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : Kokichi if you promise to be careful and take things in babysteps I'll allow it  
  
 **SoftGayBoi** : I promise!  
  
 **SpaceAnger** : I want to join!  
  
 **AvocaDAD** : Cool! Meet me outside, and bring some cool sneakers!  
  
 **SoftGayBoi** : THIS IS GONNA BE AWESOME

  
  
_**SoftGayBoi and 2 others are offline** _

  
  
**UncleHosh** : Gonta, did you pick up that new documentary?  
  
 **PureBugUncle** : Uh-huh!  
  
 **UncleHosh** : You wanna watch it now?  
  
 **PureBugUncle** : Yes!  
  
 **UncleHosh** : Okay, meet me at my dorm room  
  
 **PureBugUncle** : Okay Hoshi! :D

  
_**PureBugUncle and 1**_ others _ **are offline**_

  
**GayDad** : This is going to end badly  
  
 **PurestBoi** : I'm already writing and apology for Kirumi-san

  
_**PANGAYACE Alliance**_  
 _ **6:23 pm**_  
  
 **TiredAvocado** : Now mom, don't be mad  
  
 **DiscontentedMom** : What did you do?  
  
 **TiredAvocado** : So uh, Ouma and Kaito might be in the hospital  
  
 **Disappointed** : GDI AMAMI  
  
 **DiscontentedMom** : WHAT DID YOU DO  
  
 **TiredAvocado** : We were practicing parkour and uh..Ouma fell and Kaito tried to catch him only he fell too so now Ouma has a sprained wrist and Kaito has a bruised rib and a fractured pinky..  
  
 **DiscontentedMom** : I am coming home and when I do you are in so much trouble   
  
**TiredAvocado** : I thought so...

  
  
_**DiscontentedMom is offline**_  
  
  
 _ **16+ Trainwrecks**_  
 _ **8:30 pm**_  
  
 **BigGunsOof** : I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO ANYTHING STUPID AND WHAT DID YOU DO?! PRACTICE PARKOUR WITHOUT A REAL INSTRUCTOR AND GET YOURSELF HURT? KAITO WTF?!  
  
 **SpaceAnger** : I'm so sorry I don't know what I was thinking.  
  
 **BigGunsOof** : I'm not mad. I'm not mad. I'm not mad. I'm just..ugh what if it had been more serious than this? What if you'd gotten injured really badly?!  
  
 **SpaceAnger** : I know Maki. It was stupid

**BigGunsOof** : I know you have a big beautiful brain in there but for the love of god why don't you use it?  
  
 **SpaceAnger** : I thought it would be fun-  
  
 **BigGunsOof** : Ugh just..you're extremely lucky you're not bedridden right now  
  
 **SpaceAnger** : Yeah, I am  
  
 **BigGunsOof** : You are not allowed out of my sight until that rib heals do you understand me?  
  
 **SpaceAnger** : That's fair. I'm really sorry for worrying you.  
  
 **BigGunsOof** : it's fine you dork.  
  
 **AnimeGirl** : How's Ouma?  
  
 **PurestBoi** : Mom's yelling was enough to make him realize how dumb he was being, but I think she scared him so now we're just kinda..cuddling him till he can speak again   
  
**AnimeGirl** : Valid. Tell him I say hi!  
  
 **PurestBoi** : We will.

 

_**PurestBoi is offline** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, remember to drink lots of water, sleep, eat, take any medication you may need, and have a great day chiefs.
> 
> 16+ Trainwrecks  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAD  
> Miu| FurbyLord  
> Kiibo| PurestBoi   
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureBugUncle   
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| UncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoy  
> Tsumugi| AnimeGirl   
> Maki| BigGunsOof  
> Kaede| SmartPiano  
> Kaito| SpaceAnger  
> Angie| AtuasBestGirl  
> Kokichi| SoftGayBoi  
> Nagito| ILoveHope
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> ExcitedBi| Kaede  
> BiGuysCryToo| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> GayMildAnxiety| Kokichi  
> HurriGAY Tenko| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono|  
> SisterCelestia|  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru


	53. Another PSA I'm sorry-

So uh, the chapter I had planned for today turned out to be garbage so I'm gonna cancel it. Again, I'm really sorry. 

 

To make up for it uh, here's a sneak peak on a My Hero Academia multichapter fic I've got in the works.  

The only thing I'm gonna tell you is that it's not gonna follow the traditional uh..events of uh...the manga or comic it's its own universe.

 

 

Midoriya smiled at the memory. If he'd gone back to tell the old him that his hero would stand before him and offer him his quirk, he's sure he would've laughed in his face.

And yet here he was. The whole thing still felt like a page ripped straight from a comic book.

The train stopped in front of him and he filed in, the crowd around him buzzing with excitement. He stumbled towards the nearest seat, plopping straight down. Today would be his very first day as an official UA student. He'd be studying to be a hero. The very thought made his heart race.

Everything was going to change today, he was sure of it.


	54. Chapter 54: The Gang Goes Roller skating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is laughably short but it's my mom's birthday and I wanna spend time with her so hERE 
> 
> I'll write more tommorow- 
> 
> Also formatting on A03 is being really fucking buggy and I literally could not post the chapter with it formatted so fml I'll figure wtf is wrong with my phone later

  
16+ Trainwrecks  
10:00 am

SmartPiano: OKAY EVERYONE WHATS YALL'S FAVORITE VOCALOID SONG

SmartPiano: Mine's Servant of evil

FurbyLord: Aha mines Never Lost Word

AtuasBestGirl: That was a great one, It still makes me cry.

FurbyLord: hnnnnngh

TiredBiBoy: Aha...People Allergy

FurbyLord: You're such an emo

SoftGayBoi: Mine is Yuukei Yesterday

FurbyLord: Ooh, a fellow Kagepro nerd!

SoftGayBoi: Yeah. I live for these songs I swear

PurestBoi: I liked Copycat a lot!

FurbyLord: Sheesh you and Saihara are both emos.

PurestBoi: Whatever (°-°)

Mother: I liked PONPONPON

AvocaDAD: Cant believe mom's a normie

GayDad: You listen to Bad Apple on repeat

AvocaDAD: YOU LISTEN TO JUST BE FRIENDS ON REPEAT

GayDad: Touche

Tebko: I like Weekender Girl!

LesbianKiller: That's a good one. I like Hide And Seek Envy

UncleHosh: I liked Judgement of Corruption

Tebko: Oof, that one was good too

AtuasBestGirl: I live and breathe for The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka 

AnimeGirl: Slightly concerning but okay

AnimeGirl: I liked World Domination-How To I dunno why but the song just speaks to me...

SpaceAnger: I love Childish War I will go down with that song

BigGunsOof: I like uh...Ayano's Theory Of Happiness

FurbyLord: sTOP YOU'LL MAKE ME CRY

SoftGayBoi: I don't deerve this slaner

PureBugUncle: Gonta likes Drop Pop Candy!

Mother: Valid

AvocaDAD: Extremely so

  
16+ Trainwrecks  
2:00 pm

UncleHosh: HEY GUYS WHO WANTS TO GO ROLLER SKATING

PurestBoi: That's sudden

UncleHosh: I may have just scored 16 free admission tickets from an old pal of mine

TiredBiBoy: I'm down. Kokichi can still skate with a sprained wrist.

SoftGayBoi: I keep forgetting it's sprained and trying to use it

PurestBoi: We know, you keep trying to type with it

SoftGayBoi: (^\\\\\\\^)

UncleHosh: Miu, Kaede?

SmartPiano: Sure

FurbyLord: Yeet! I'm gonna hop in ofc

FurbyLord: I'm not too good at skating aha

SoftGayBoi: Pffft

FurbyLord: Like you're any better.

SoftGayBoi: Actually, while you all were busy being Heterosexual *I* was studying the Blade...the Rollerblade

BigGunsOof: Lies, he tried it for 4 months and then quit cause he broke his leg

SoftGayBoi: This is slander

BigGunsOof: So is referring to us all as Heterosexual legit we have 1 (one) Hettie

SpaceAnger: Sometimes I forget that we've a het in our fold

Tebko: You're literally dating her

LesbianKiller: Shhh, shhh. Let him delude himself, we don't want to startle him

SpaceAnger: Go Kermit Die

LesbianKiller: No thanks, Lesbians can't die

Tebko: Just a #factoflife

Mother: I was unaware of this fact

Tebko: It's just like how Cosplayers can't get food poisoning

AnimeGirl: Damn straight we can't

AtuasBestGirl: Babe we've been over this you will die if you eat random shit from the fridge you must be careful

SmartPiano: That's just common sense SMH

FurbyLord: After the 6th time you're confined to your room because Ouma spiked his pie with laxatives you become highly suspicious of anything you find in there

SoftGayBoi: Sorry Miu but stop fucking eating shit I put my name on

Mother: Mayhaps multiple fridges would've been a good idea

GayDad: Amami and I will come with

UncleHosh: Great, not like y'all had a choice anyways

PuresetBoi: I think this will be a pleasant experience for all of us

LesbianKiller: IM GONNA BREAK SOMEBODYS FUCKING LEG

AvocaDAD: THATS MY GIRL

LesbianKiller: I AM 100+ CENTIMETERS OF WHOOP ASS

GayDad: I fear for our lives

BigGunsOof: Mood

  
GayDad and 14 others are offline

  
16+ Trainwrecks  
7:30 pm

GayDad: Honestly that wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be

AvocaDAD: It was actually tons of fun I'd do it again

GayDad: I do wish Ouma hadn't insisted on skating without help.

GayDad: He's lucky he didn't injure himself again

AvocaDAD: Yeah he really he is. Well, at least he's got Kiibo and Saihara looking after him

GayDad: How did everything fare on your end?

AvocaDAD: I got all of my kids to bed. Poor Himiko nearly passed out on the stairs up

GayDad: Who knew skating could be so tiring?

AvocaDAD: Hey, at least we know how to get Kaito to mellow out. Just strap a pair of wheels to his feet!

GayDad: Well, I shall see you shortly. I'm simply helping Kirumi-san with something and then I shall be right with you

AvocaDAD: Okay. See you soon :)

AvocaDAD and 1 others are offline

  
16+ Trainwrecks  
11:30 pm

SpaceAnger: okayserioslywhatthefuckyoutwo.jpg

SpaceAnger: I'm extremly concerned as to why Angie and Tsmugi are painting Bob Ross on the pavement outside but yknow what? I'm too tired for this shit

  
SpaceAnger is offline

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take any medication you need to take, and have a fantastic day!


	55. Chapter 55: Welcome Incoming 1st Years!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO YEAH
> 
> This has like, a ton of my ocs because I went "lol why not"? They probably won't be too important, they might pop up here and there. This is more so just to make some really terrible jokes and just...Idk? I just kinda went "I wanna write this" so here the chapter is
> 
> Formatting is still being weird, I hope it'll be fixed by tomorrow but no promises 
> 
> Uh, until then if I put ** around something it's supposed to be italicized, if I put * around it it's bolded.

*16+ Trainwrecks  
8:30 am*   
  
SmartPiano: Ok that Bob Ross Mural is terrifying, Angie and Tsmugi wth   
  
AtuasBestGirl: Atua demanded it, so I delivered  
  
AnimeGirl: IDK I just couldn't say no  
  
SmartPiano: SMH Principal Monukuma is gonna be livid  
  
FurbyLord: Ooh, "Livid" nice one!  
  
AtuasBestGirl: r/Iamverysmart  
  
FurbyLord: Yes, she is!   
  
AnimeGirl: That was an insult, you poor, poor child  
  
Furbylord: Oh  
  
FurbyLord: Meet me in the pit then :)  
  
TiredBiBoy: Sorry, the threatening smiley is my trademark  
  
FurbyLord: I don't see a trademark symbol  
  
TiredBiBoy: Because typing a tm sign after every smiley would be tedious  
  
FurbyLord: True, true  
  
Mother: You all are in class pay attention!  
  
FurbyLord: Sorry mom  
  
  
*Mother and 4 others are offline  
  
  
16+ Trainwrecks  
12:30 pm*  
  
SoftGayBoi: Okay I'm sorry but Hoshi and Gonta are couple goals and we stan  
  
PurestBoi: They're just sitting and cuddling while watching Maki beat the everliving cr@p outta Tenko  
  
SoftGayBoi: What'd she do to make her upset?  
  
PurestBoi: Idk, I didn't hear their conversation. All I know is they're fighting and Himiko and Kaito are just kinda talking in the background  
  
SoftGayBoi: Honestly, the lunch period is always so...nice. Sad Shumai had to go to that meeting with Kaede :(  
  
PurestBoi: I wonder what they're doing?  
  
SoftGayBoi: Meh, I don't really care. I just wish Miu would stop moping. We get it, your girlfriend isn't here :/  
  
PurestBoi: you say as if you don't mope when Shuichi and I are too busy to hang out   
  
SoftGayBoi: Stop exposing me to the GC! :(  
  
AnimeGirl: no keep doing it I need blackmail  
  
AvocaDAD: Young lady blackmailing people is wrong!  
  
AnimeGirl: Ur not my dad  
  
AtuasBestGirl: *gasps loudly*   
  
AvocaDAD: KOREKIYOOOO TSMUGI IS BULLYING MEEE  
  
GayDad: It's too early for this  
  
AvocaDAD: it's noon  
  
GayDad: it's always too early for y'alls shenanigans  
  
Mother: "y'alls" what's wrong with you   
  
GayDad: Everything  
  
SpaceAnger: Y'all Himiko has to take Tenko to the nurses office so they'll be late to our next class  
  
BigGunsOof: [#noregrets](https://keep.google.com/#label/noregrets)  
  
SoftGayBoi: [#manyregrets](https://keep.google.com/#label/manyregrets)  
  
PurestBoi: The bell's gonna ring in like 4 minutes we should clean up  
  
Mother: Please bring your dishes to me   
  
FurbyLord: Okay Kaachan!  
  
AnimeGirl: Wait-  
  
AnimeGirl: Kaachan...Kacchan  
  
AtuasBestGirl: OMG   
  
AnimeGirl: Bakagou Katsuki is a Mom confirmed dndndndn  
  
  
*AnimeGirl and 12 others are offline   
  
16+ Trainwrecks  
5:45 pm*  
  
  
SmartPiano: GUYS THEY'VE OFFICIALLY CHOSEN THE 80th class  
  
TiredBiBoy: We met next years 1st years!!!  
  
FurbyLord: SERIOUSLY?!?!  
  
SoftGayBoi: Urf I'm so jealous!!!!  
  
SmartPiano: don't be. We got their contact info!  
  
TiredBiBoy: I'm gonna set up a GC. But first I gotta set up all of your nicknames so brb  
  
Mother: I suppose it'll be nice to meet the new first years!  
  
GayDad: Rantarou don't scar any of the newbies  
  
AvocaDAD: can you believe we'll be 2nd years this April?  
  
LesbianKiller: Something tells me you won't be quite intelligent enough to keep up in 2nd year  
  
Tebko: Watch all these incoming 1st years be smarter than him  
  
AvocaDAD: This is slander  
  
AnimeGirl: Ah, the new chat popped up  
  
AnimeGirl: Well, see you all there.  
  
  
*Welcome Incoming 1st Years!  
6:25 pm  
  
Saihara Shuichi has changed his and 15 others' nicknames   
  
TiredBiBoy has removed admin rights from 14 people*  
  
  
  
SoftGayBoi: So we're using the same nicknames from 16+ Trainwrecks?  
  
TiredBiBoy: yeah  
  
Mother: How is it i am never an admin  
  
TiredBiBoy: I don't want anyone kicking anyone  
  
SmartPiano: and you trust me?  
  
TiredBiBoy: make a good impression Kaede  
  
SmartPiano: drat  
  
  
*TiredBiBoy has added Tohru Tanaka and 17 others to the chat room*  
  
  
SoftGayBoi: WELCOME! My name is Kokichi Ouma, the SHSL Supreme Leader of Evil! As the name suggests, I am a very big deal here at Hopes Peak, so you definitely want to get in good with me!  
  
PurestBoi: Don't listen to him he's kind of crazy. Hello, I'm Kiibo the SHSL Robot, welcome to our school.  
  
SoftGayBoi: Kiiiibabyyyy that's mean ;-;  
  
TiredBiBoy: Guys they've known us for maybe a couple seconds and you're already going to scare them  
  
AvocaDAD; Yo yo wassup kiddos?!  
  
GayDad: Rantarou no  
  
Mizuki Hazuka: Hello!  
  
Tohru Tanaka: Kiibo-san! Oh my sweet Jesus I absolutely loved your presentation at the school festival! It's so great to finally get a chance to meet you!!!! I have so many questions!  
  
SoftGayBoi: Back up a minute, who the heckity heck are you?!?!  
  
Tohru Tanaka: Oh right! Silly me, shoulda introduced myself first! I'm Tohru Tanaka the SHSL Programmer!  
  
FurbyLord: Oh, so like Fujisaki-san?  
  
Tohru Tanaka: Yep, only Senpai is way better at what they do!  
  
Mizuki Hazuka: Tanaka-chan, do I hear you doubting your abilities?   
  
Tohru Tanaka: No Hazuka-chan! I'm all confidence over here!  
  
Mizuki Hazuka: Good, I don't feel like searching for your powerpoint right now.  
  
SmartPiano: Powerpoint?  
  
Mizuki Hazuka: I have a powerpoint for all of my friends entitled "Why (blank) is a great person" and I have way too many of them  
  
SmartPiano: Huh...maybe I should make some of those//  
  
Mizuki Hazuka: I can send you the form I use?  
  
SmartPiano: That'd be great  
  
AtuasBestGirl: So are you like, the SHSL Powerpoint Maker??  
  
Mizuki Hazuka: Im wheezbng  
  
Alex Tanaka: OH MY GOD SHSL Powerpoint Maker sounds lit af  
  
Shigure Takahashi: Guarantee the school's had one before  
  
Alex Takahashi: Lmao I should check the school's graduation list  
  
Mizuki Hazuka: Aha no I'm the SHSL Cartographer  
  
AtuasBestGirl: SO you graph cars?  
  
AnimeGirl: Angie no-  
  
AvocaDAD: oh cool! You make maps!  
  
Mizuki Hazuka: Yep! I'm the best in the business  
  
Alex Tanaka: How many people even use maps anymore?  
  
Mizuki Hazuka: I will punt you into the sun   
  
Alex Tanaka: Go ahead, I've always wanted to d i e  
  
SoftGayBoi: Oooh! I like you!  
  
TiredBiBoy: KOKICHI  
  
PurestBoi: NO  
  
Mother: I have [#manyregrets](https://keep.google.com/#label/manyregrets)  
  
GayDad: As do I  
  
FurbyLord: Yo boy who wants to die what's your talent  
  
Alex Tanaka: Nothing  
  
Shigure Takahashi: Alex...  
  
Alex Tanaka: Fiiiine, I'm the SHSL Forensic Scientist  
  
TiredBiBoy: Ah, I'm the SHSL Detective, perhaps we'll work on a few cases together  
  
Alex Tanaka: Maybe, I don't really do cases.  
  
TiredBiBoy:  
  
TiredBiBoy: **Then what purpose do you serve-**  
  
Alex Tanaka: No purpose at all, that's why my end goal is to dissolve into the sun   
  
Shigure Takahashi: Alex, please! It worries me when you insist upon talking about yourself like that!  
  
Alex Tanaka: Fine fine  
  
UncleHosh: Honestly this kid is such a mood  
  
PureBugUncle: D:  
  
UncleHosh: nevermind  
  
Shigure Takahashi: Hello everyone, I'm the SHSL Caligrapher  
  
SmartPiano: So do all of you know each other?  
  
Alex Tanaka: we grew up together, the four of us  
  
Tohru Tanaka: As for everyone else, we've known them for...2 days?  
  
FurbyLord: Must've been a hectic two days.  
  
Tohru Tanaka: It definitely has been!  
  
Azune Midori: Huh, why's your name FurbyLord? what, you the SHSL Basement Nerd or something?  
  
FurbyLord: EXCUSE ME WHAT'D YOU SAY YOU LITTLE SNOT NOSED DIAPER WEARING BRAT  
  
Azune Midori: Ah, is that what you're into? Diaper's are kind of gross but I don't judge  
  
FurbyLord: I SWEAR I'LL THROTTLE YOU  
  
Hinako Midori: Azune!  
  
Azune Midori: Oh, sorry Hinako-sama.  
  
AtuasBestGirl: Hinako-sama? You have the same last name, are you not siblings?  
  
Ayano Midori: Azune is not exactly our sibling  
  
Hinako Midori: I've told you this multiple times Azune, you do not need to refer to me with an honorific!  
  
Azune Midori: That would be disrespectful! You created me, you don't hear others referring to Kami-sama without the -sama!  
  
LesbianKiller: Ah, that is why I felt such magic energy radiating from the chat  
  
Tebko: what  
  
BigGunsOof: Yes, please explain  
  
SpaceAnger: I'm major confused  
  
Azune Midori: I am Azune Midori, the SHSL Living Doll. I was created by Hinako-sama when she was 11  
  
Hinako Midori: Hi everyone, I'm the SHSL Dollmaker.  
  
LesbianKiller: What kind of magic did you use to achieve that?  
  
Hinako Midori: I have absolutely no clue and even if I did I am loathe to repeat it. Playing "god" is a risky business  
  
Ayano Midori: I'm Hinako's blood sister, the SHSL Choreographer  
  
AtuasBestGirl: I'm still confused   
  
Ayano Midori: It's fine  
  
Azune Midori: We're used to it  
  
Kanna Ono: Oh wow, there sure are a lot of people here! I'm the SHSL Filmmaker, nice to meet you!  
  
PureBugUncle: Nice to meet Ono-san  
  
Kanna Ono:  
  
Kanna Ono: WHO IS THIS PURE BOY  
  
AnimeGirl: That would be our resident cryptid Gonta :)  
  
Kanna Ono: What's your talent?!  
  
PureBugUncle: Gonta is the SHSL Eptimologist  
  
Kanna Ono: Oh my! Gawd! He sounds so cute! Oh my gosh I'm mad jealous!  
  
UncleHosh: ...  
  
  
Mother: SOme of you have been awfully quiet  
  
Sora Ito: I don't associate with ruffians  
  
Tohru Tanaka: Oh look, it's Mr. Snob Man!  
  
Sora Ito: I'm not a snob, I simply have standards   
  
Bianca White: No Ito, you're a pretentious dirtbag  
  
BigGunsOof: Man he reminds me of someone  
  
SpaceAnger: discount Togami?  
  
Sora Ito: EXCUSE ME I AM DISCOUNT NOTHING  
  
Bianca White: pffft  
  
Tohru Tanaka: you're nothing all right!  
  
Sora Ito: i AM SORA ITO THE SHSL ARCHITECT AND I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS SLANDER  
  
Bianca White: I'm literally related to royalty and even i'm not as bad as you. Hi, SHSL Jewelery Maker here  
  
SmartPiano: Oh look at one angery boy  
  
Reo Kondo: Can we please be reasonable here?  
  
Ruto Yamada: Yeah, you need to take a walk or something Ito, you'll pop a blood vessel  
  
Sora Ito: I am perfectly fine peasant  
  
Reo Kondo; Hey now, be nice!  
  
AvocaDAD: ah, I can already tell who the Dad friend will be  
  
Reo Kondo: huh?  
  
GayDad: kid, who are you?  
  
Reo Kondo: I'm Reo Kondo the SHSl Pilot  
  
Mother: You have a long and difficult road ahead of you   
  
GayDad: Good luck   
  
Reo Kondo: I'm confused  
  
Ruto Yamada: Clear your mind Kondo, the answers will soon reveal themselves  
  
AtuasBestGirl: What wise advice! Who are you?  
  
Ruto Yamada: I am Ruto Yamada, the SHSL Yoga Instructor  
  
AtuasBestGirl: you seem pretty chill  
  
AnimeGirl: I'm cooler though  
  
AtuasbestGirl: Please calm your jealousy, he's practically a toddler  
  
Ruto Yamada: I'm almost 15 but sure okay  
  
Himari Ogawa: HIIIIII EVERYONE!!!!!!1111!!!!  
  
Hinoka Azu: Ogawa, cool it with the caps  
  
Himari Ogawa: I'm the SHSL Prankster, but you can refer to me as the Prank God!  
  
Hinoka Azu: Seriously Ogawa?  
  
Himari Ogawa: of course Azu-chan!   
  
SoftGayBoi: I REALLY LIKE YOU  
  
TiredBiBoy: GDI   
  
PurestBoi: This is the worst possible friendship  
  
FurbyLord: Oh wow, this is a rowdy bunch  
  
Oka Murakami: You can say that again  
  
Hinoka Azu: I'm the SHSL Tapestry Artist, also known as Ogawa's babysitter  
  
Himari Ogawa: You're not my babysitter silly! You're my best friend!  
  
LesbianKiller: Best friends?  
  
Tebko: please  
  
FurbyLord: hmmmm  
  
SmartPiano: Y'all sensing this too?  
  
AtuasBestGirl: Definitely  
  
AnimeGirl: mmmmhmmm!  
  
Oka Murakami: What on earth  
  
Hinoka Azu: i'm confused   
  
Oka Murakami: hello, I'm the SHSL Optimologist  
  
Mina Murakami: And I'm her younger sister the SHSL Florist!  
  
TiredBiBoy: How are you in the same year?  
  
Oka Murakami: I had to miss a year for personal reasons. I would've been part of your class otherwise  
  
SmartPiano: Wow that's surreal  
  
Mother: We haven't heard from 2 of you  
  
Saito Harukawa: I have arrived, in style!  
  
BigGunsOof: And I already hate him  
  
SpaceAnger: that was fast   
  
Saito Harukawa: I'm wounded!  
  
Izuru Hinata: Hi, I'm the SHSL Boxer and the idiot above me is the SHSL Game Develepor  
  
FurbyLord: that name seems  
  
Izuru Hinata: My mom got it changed like 3 years ago. I was originally...TetsuTetsu Hinata I think  
  
FurbyLord: Weird  
  
Izuru Hinata: I know, I'll probably change it back   
  
Mother: All of us should head to bed  
  
SmartPiano: We'll be seeing you!  
  
SmartPiano and 33 others are offline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink lots of water, eat, sleep, take your meds if you need too, and have a great day!
> 
> 16+ Trainwrecks  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAD  
> Miu| FurbyLord  
> Kiibo| PurestBoi   
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureBugUncle   
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| UncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoy  
> Tsumugi| AnimeGirl   
> Maki| BigGunsOof  
> Kaede| SmartPiano  
> Kaito| SpaceAnger  
> Angie| AtuasBestGirl  
> Kokichi| SoftGayBoi  
> Nagito| ILoveHope
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> ExcitedBi| Kaede  
> BiGuysCryToo| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> GayMildAnxiety| Kokichi  
> HurriGAY Tenko| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono|  
> SisterCelestia|  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAD  
> Miu| FurbyLord  
> Kiibo| PurestBoi   
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureBugUncle   
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| UncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoy  
> Tsumugi| AnimeGirl   
> Maki| BigGunsOof  
> Kaede| SmartPiano  
> Kaito| SpaceAnger  
> Angie| AtuasBestGirl  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor|  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist|  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect|  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster|  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist|  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer|  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot|  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker|  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer|  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker |  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll|  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer|  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer|  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher|  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist|  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist|  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker|  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy|
> 
> I'm literally running outta room for these end notes someone sTOP ME


	56. Chapter 56: DND Night 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma: "Where are we going to go? We don't have a map and we have no clue what lies in this forest."
> 
> Kirumi: 'Lokeil has a point, rushing in blind is ill-advised."
> 
> Kaito: "Let's just wing it, what's the worse that could happen?"
> 
> Maki: "A gruesome, bloody death. That's what could happen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fixed the formattng issue..at least I think Imma be honest here this website seems to hate me lmao
> 
> So take a DND chapter and uh, I'm gonna have tons of time to work on tomorrows so if it doesn't at least break a 1000 words feel free to be disappointed in me.

**DND Tuesdays**  
 **5:35 pm**  
  
 **Tsmugi:** ((Okay Y'all so those of you in the mansion need to leave and catch up with the rest of the party because I can't run two parties at once so let's not split the party))  
  
 **Saihara:** ((Kaede I can't believe we somehow got ourselves into this mess))  
  
 **Kaede** : ((We might die))  
  
 **Korekiyo** : ((You doubt my ability to bs my way out of bad situations))  
  
 **Saihara** : ((So uh, we're still in combat mode right?))  
  
 **Tsmugi** : (Gimme a second)  
  
 **Tsmugi** : The little vampire on top of White's back seems to tense up. "Aww, too bad. They're here and we don't have nearly enough for all of us. Three measly people won't feed all of them, and we can't even drink Dragonborn blood. What a pity."  
  
 **Ouma** : ((SMH Deus X Machina much?))  
  
 **Kaede** : ((Lmao plot armor ftw))  
  
 **Korekiyo** : "Well, we'll be on our way now. Good day, ma'am."  
  
 **Tsmugi** : White freezes up. "Wait! You cannot leave just yet!" and lunges for you. Roll a d6 to dodge.  
  
 **Korekiyo** : (4)  
  
 **Tsmugi** : You manage to just barely dodge her lunging. What does the group do?  
  
 **Kaede** : Elana hops out the window  
  
 **Saihara: Dragoni follows**  
  
 **Tsmugi: You both take 1 damage.**  
  
 **Korekiyo: I follow my party members**  
  
 **Tsmugi: You take 3 damage.**  
  
 **Tsmugi** : As you run away, you can hear wailing from White.  
  
 **Tsmugi** : The three of you eventually meet up with your party in the outskirts of the town.  
  
 **Tenko** : "Ezekiel, Dragoni, Elana! Are you two okay?"  
  
 **Saihara** : "I'm okay, a little battered but I can move."  
  
 **Korekiyo** : "We talking physically or mentally?"  
  
 **Himiko** : "We all know you're emotionally unstable Ezekiel, are you injured?"  
  
 **Ezekiel** : "Ah...Just a bit, that jump was rather hard on my knees."  
  
 **Kaede** : "We need to get moving, who knows when those vampires will catch up."  
  
 **Angie** : "I think we should've let them eat one of us-"  
  
 **Hoshi** : "Okay, somebody needs to tie that one up and carry her because she might attempt to murder us."  
  
 **Ouma** : "Where are we going to go? We don't have a map and we have no clue what lies in this forest."  
  
 **Kirumi** : 'Lokeil has a point, rushing in blind is ill-advised."  
  
 **Kaito** : "Let's just wing it, what's the worse that could happen?"  
  
 **Maki** : "A gruesome, bloody death. That's what could happen."  
  
 **Gonta** : "Seamus thinks we should continue moving."  
  
 **Amami** : "I agree, standing still will make us bigger targets."  
  
 **Tenko** : "But simply rushing in blind is a terrible idea!"  
  
 **Miu** : "We'll have to take that risk."  
  
 **Hoshi** : "Anythings better than risking another encounter with even more vampires."  
  
 **Kaito** : "I agree, there's no way we could fight that many just yet. We need assistance, which means getting to the next town and figuring out where we are."  
  
 **Saihara** : "I think we should get into the walking order we were in yesterday and start moving. Keep your eyes peeled for danger."  
  
 **Kiibo** : "I can look through our things as we move. Perhaps one of our books could yield some valuable information."  
  
 **Himiko** : "I think I might have a book on supernatural creatures."  
  
 **Tenko** : "Look for it, we sorely need to be capable of defending ourselves."  
  
 **Amami** : "I can begin my search for the items I'll need to craft a holy ward of some sort."  
  
 **Ouma** : "Just keep it away from me, I'd rather not have to treat burns."  
  
 **Kirumi** : "Alert us if you sense other demons."  
  
 **Ouma** : "I'll try but having Ezekiel around'll cause interference."  
  
 **Korekiyo** : "Sorry 'bout that."  
  
 **Ouma** : "It's not your fault."  
  
 **Kaede** : "Okay, onwards it is."  
  
 **Tsmugi** : The party begins to travel. The forest around you is lush with greenery and beautiful plants. The red glow of the moon makes your surroundings feel..eerie. You can sense that there is something strange about this forest.  
  
 **Kaito** : "Oh gods please no ghosts. No ghosts, no ghosts."  
  
 **Maki** : "Don't be a baby Clint. We can fight a couple ghosts."  
  
 **Kiibo** : " I would rather we avoid another fight, we're still tired from the last one."  
  
 **Ouma: "Stupid vampires. I wanted to sleep!"**  
  
 **Tenko** : "Be glad you're not dead Lokeil."  
  
 **Ouma** : "Yeah yeah I know."  
  
 **Kirumi** : "Hopefully we'll be out of this forest soon."  
  
 **Kaede** : Elana turns to Evangil and Diana. "Any luck you two?"   
  
**Amami** : "Not as of yet."  
  
 **Himiko** : "Gimme a minute, I'm positive I have it somewhere."  
  
 **Kiibo** : "It's tiresome, all this walking."  
  
 **Maki** : " It truly is."  
  
 **Kirumi** : ((Everyone, we have a 6 am assembly tomorrow, we ought to head to sleep.))  
  
 **Kaito** : (Ugh, you're right-))

**Maki** : (Good night everyone.)

 

_**Maki and 15 others are offline** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink lots of water, eat, sleep, take meds if you need too, and have a good day!


	57. The PSA Saga Continues

I had a whole chapter written and then it went lol nope and fucking tossed my chapter into space.

 

So fuck me right?! It was really fucking long too I'm so pissed.

I suppose uh...so fuck it, here's what was supposed to happen

 

Uh, these fools are putting on a production of Heather's: The Musical because the principal said so so yeah

I'll post a real chapter tomorrow but until then here have the beginnings of a kneshot I'm writing thanks

 

 

The streets were crowded and busy, with lots of people yelling and laughing. Everyone seemed to be smiling and playing in the sweltering heat.

Saihara smiled and shook his head. Humans were always so full of energy, it was admirable. The sun always managed to make Saihara feel sleepy.

This may come as a shock to some of you, but Saihara is not what one would call..human. He is in fact, a vampire.

Wait, put down the holy water (not that it'll do anything) and let him explain.

  
Saihara is a vampire, but he's not an evil, blood-sucking monster. He doesn't kill people. Most civilized vampires agree that killing people is distasteful.

Saihara doesn't even drink that much blood. He only really needs about a pint a month. Otherwise, coconut water works just fine. When he does need blood, he gets it from donors.

Honestly, most of the myths about vampires are just that, myths. Vampires are not immortal, they just live a little longer than most humans (about 150 years, and the last 50 are barely enjoyable). They don't die by garlic (Saihara happens to be allergic, but that's pretty rare), and holy water and crosses don't even affect them.

Sunlight doesn't burn them, though it does irritate a vampire's eyes. That's why Saihara wears his hat, since it helps with the light exposure.

Speaking of sunlight, Saihara can feel it hitting the back of his neck. It's too hot outside, he's too hot. He can't help but wonder why he's even here in the first place.

"C'mon slowpoke! Sheesh, you'd think a detective wouldn't be so brain-dead!" A small yet surprisingly strong voice called out to him.

Ah yes, Ouma. That's why he's here. See, this town is maybe two hours away from the beach where they're residing. And today they happened to be putting on their annual sweets festival. The whole town gets together once a year and basically makes a ton of sugary foods.

Saihara doesn't have the biggest sweet tooth. Most vampires don't, surprisingly. Maybe it was a genetic thing. But Ouma seemed so excited about it, so Saihara decided he'd tag along.

He sighed, moving little faster to catch up to Ouma. He was faster than the average human, but for a vampire he was pretty weak. Probably because he spent all his time sitting on his butt going over case files.

"I'm not being slow, you've just got too much energy today." Saihara mumbled. Ouma laughed like he always did, that weird noise that reminded him a little of a horse. It was (cute) annoying.

"Don't make excuses Saihara-chan!" Ouma said, putting on a huge fake pout. 

 

 


	58. Chapter 58: DISASTERS UNITE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AvocaDAD: Kiki, do you love me? Are you riding?  
> Say you'll never ever leave from beside me  
> 'Cause I want ya, and I need ya  
> And I'm down for you always  
> KB, do you love me? Are you riding?  
> Say you'll never ever leave from beside me  
> 'Cause I want ya, and I need ya  
> And I'm down for you always
> 
> AvocaDAD has been muted for 3 hours. Reason: He's a stale, crusty avocado
> 
> TiredBiBoy: Y'all can thank me later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Will you format properly today?
> 
> A03: ahaha...no :)
> 
> Me: Ok then
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter titles are hard guys

  
16+ Disasters  
7:35 pm  
  
SoftGayBoi: SCREAM  
  
PurestBoi: Practicing for auditions Friday?  
  
SoftGayBoi: I cannot believe we're doing Heathers ahdsujdwqo  
  
SmartPiano: IKR! I really really hope I get Veronica I mean I'd die that's what'd happen it'd kill me   
  
FurbyLord: I don't see why you wouldn't get the role you're great at singing-  
  
SmartPiano: I can't believe we have to wait till tomorrow for the first call-  
  
SoftGayBoi: I really wanna get Heather Duke like you don't even know  
  
FurbyLord: They let you sign up for a female role?  
  
SoftGayBoi: My singing voice is stupidly high  
  
PurestBoi: I'm on the crew, I can't imagine how stressed out the auditioners are   
  
FurbyLord: I can, Kaede screams every couple of seconds  
  
FurbyLord: Kinda glad I'm on crew instead of trying out  
  
AvocaDAD: If I don't get this role I'm doing makeup so I'm chill either way.  
  
AvocaDAD: I'd make a good JD  
  
AvocaDAD: who else signed up for JD auditions?  
  
Mother: According to the list, from the 77th: Komeada, Izuru, and Gundam, and from the 78th: Leon, and from our class: You and Saihara  
  
GayDad: Strange how we only have 1 from the 78th?  
  
AvocaDAD: Well I think most of the 77th wanted to do crew?  
  
GayDad: Ah yes. Whose trying out for what?  
  
Mother: Well, you are trying out for Kurt’s Dad/ Veronica’s Dad/ Principal Gown, correct?  
  
GayDad: Yes, since those roles are being played by the same actor for some reason  
  
Mother: Of those of us who have not already confirmed, Hoshi and Gonta are working on crew, Angie is crew, Tsmugi is trying for Heather Mcnamara, Himiko is trying for Martha, Tenko is trying out for Heather Chandler, Kaito is trying out for Kurt, and Maki was (forced) persuaded to try out for Ms. Fleming/ Veronica’s Mom  
  
GayDad: Eh, and then the 77th is trying out for uh... Chiaki is trying out for Martha, Akane is trying out for Heather Duke, Saoinji is trying out for uh Heather Chandler, and I know Koizumi is trying out for Ms. Fleming/ Veronica’s Mom  
  
TiredBiBoy: I know Mikan is trying out for Heather Mcnamara, I think Ibuki is trying out for Veronica  
  
TiredBiBoy: Uh, then I think besides the ones for JD the only other boys from the 77th class is Teruteru and he's trying out for Ram  
  
SoftGayBoi: Uh, the 78th has like 3 people trying out. Komaru-chan is trying out for Heather Chandler, Celestia is trying out for uh, I think...I think Veronica, and Hagukure is trying out for Ram.  
  
Mother: That should be interesting.  
  
FurbyLord: At least we'll have plenty of crew members  
  
Mother: I heard that they'll be asking Ayano Midori, the upcoming 1st year, to help out since she's the SHSL Choreographer and Maizono will be working with the performers and choir  
  
GayDad: Makes sense  
  
SoftGayBoi: OH SHOOT GUYS THERE'S A QUIZ TODAY  
  
AvocaDAD: oh, guess I'll die then  
  
Mother: Did you take notes?  
  
AvocaDAD: N O  
  
Mother: -_- Pay attention today  
  
AvocaDAD: Yes ma'am ;-;  
  
AvocaDAD and 6 others are offline  
  
  
ItsALuckyGay  
3:35 pm  
  
GayMildAnxiety: hey uh, can I copy someone's Physics homework?  
  
HurriGAY Tenko: no  
  
AtuasHelper: What homework?  
  
TeddyBear: Sorry, Gonta didn't do the homework either!  
  
UnamusedAce: Do your own work smh  
  
GayMildAnxiety: So I'm guessing you didn't do it then?  
  
UnamusedAce: Why would I? I don't even use physics in my job smh  
  
GayMildAnxiety: DID ANYONE DO THIS HOMEwoRK  
  
HurriGAY Tenko: Idk  
  
GayMildAnxiety: Ughhh  
  
AtuasHelper: It's okay, we're all gonna fail anyways :)  
  
GayMildAnxiety: our teacher's a dEMON  
  
TeddyBear: Gonta doesn't think Monomi-sensei is that bad :O  
  
GayMildAnxiety: that's because you're pure and we stan  
  
UnamusedAce: I'm going back to sleep  
  
GayMildAnxiety: ???  
  
UnamusedAce is offline  
  
HurriGAY Tenko: Oof  
  
  
16+ Disasters  
9:56 pm  
  
AvocaDAD:   
Kiki, do you love me? Are you riding?  
Say you'll never ever leave from beside me  
'Cause I want ya, and I need ya  
And I'm down for you always  
KB, do you love me? Are you riding?  
Say you'll never ever leave from beside me  
'Cause I want ya, and I need ya  
And I'm down for you always  
  
UncleHosh: Canceled  
  
LesbianKiller: Banned  
  
AnimeGirl: blocked  
  
Mother: Unfriended  
  
TiredBiBoy: Reported  
  
SmartPiano: muted  
  
FurbyLord: perish  
  
AvocaDAD: what is this slander  
  
LesbianKiller: Oof  
  
SoftGayBois: Hey guys, wanna hear something cool??  
  
PurestBoi: i don't think we should  
  
PureBugUncle: Gonta wants to hear  
  
SpaceAnger: Gonta-  
  
SoftGayBoi: You're now aware of your breathing  
  
BigGunsOf: CURSE YOU OUMA  
  
AtuasBestGirl: But why  
  
SoftGayBoi: Ya know I had to do it to 'em  
  
TiredBiBoy: this ain't it chief  
  
GayDad: I'm disowning everyone except Gonta  
  
AnimeGirl: Fair  
  
AtuasBestGirl: Did you all know Ketchup is supposed to be spicy  
  
SpaceAnger: SILENCE WOMAN  
  
AnimeGirl: Do  
  
BigGunsOof: You  
  
SmartPiano: Want  
  
FurbyLord: To  
  
Tebko: Die?  
  
SpaceAnger: No thanks  
  
LesbianKiller: This group chat was a mistake   
  
PurestBoi: Honestly everything we do is a mistake  
  
GayDad: [#manyregrets](https://keep.google.com/#label/manyregrets)  
  
FurbyLord: Whatever t h o t s  
  
TiredBiBoy: why do you call us that  
  
FurbyLord: #the79thclassarethots  
  
LesbianKiller: Mood  
  
SmartPiano: My life is a lie and I can't sing high  
  
Mother: Bye!  
  
UncleHosh: OOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
AvocaDAD: Kiki, do you love me? Are you riding?  
Say you'll never ever leave from beside me  
'Cause I want ya, and I need ya  
And I'm down for you always  
KB, do you love me? Are you riding?  
Say you'll never ever leave from beside me  
'Cause I want ya, and I need ya  
And I'm down for you always  
  
AvocaDAD has been muted for 3 hours. Reason: He's a stale, crusty avocado  
  
TiredBiBoy: Y'all can thank me later  
  
SmartPiano: IT'S A BEAUTIFUL FREAKING DAAAAAAA*throat dies*  
  
AnimeGirl: HONESTLY BIG MOOD  
  
SoftGayBoi: The notes aren't that high  
  
TiredBiBoy: Maybe for you, I mean it's clear your voice didn't get the memo when puberty hit you  
  
SoftGayBoi: THIS IS SLANDER  
  
PurestBoi: you got mistaken for a kid yesterday at the park  
  
PurestBoi: They thought you were a 4th grader  
  
LesbianKiller: [#shortproblems](https://keep.google.com/#label/shortproblems)  
  
UncleHosh: [#ButheyIneverhavetopayforthebusso](https://keep.google.com/#label/ButheyIneverhavetopayforthebusso)  
  
Mother: YOU ALL NEED TO SLEEP IF YOU WANT TO LOVE THROUGH AUDITIONS  
  
SmartPiano: SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK  
  
AnimeGirl: [#NoSleepSquad2K18](https://keep.google.com/#label/NoSleepSquad2K18)  
  
Mother: Saihara mute the chat until tomorrow morning :)  
  
TiredBiBoy: On it  
  
TiredBiBoy has muted the chat until 6:30 am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading. eat, drink water, sleep, take your meds and have a great day because I love and support and appreciate all of you UWU
> 
> 16+ Trainwrecks  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAD  
> Miu| FurbyLord  
> Kiibo| PurestBoi   
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureBugUncle   
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| UncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoy  
> Tsumugi| AnimeGirl   
> Maki| BigGunsOof  
> Kaede| SmartPiano  
> Kaito| SpaceAnger  
> Angie| AtuasBestGirl  
> Kokichi| SoftGayBoi  
> Nagito| ILoveHope
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> ExcitedBi| Kaede  
> BiGuysCryToo| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> GayMildAnxiety| Kokichi  
> HurriGAY Tenko| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono|  
> SisterCelestia|  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAD  
> Miu| FurbyLord  
> Kiibo| PurestBoi   
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureBugUncle   
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| UncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoy  
> Tsumugi| AnimeGirl   
> Maki| BigGunsOof  
> Kaede| SmartPiano  
> Kaito| SpaceAnger  
> Angie| AtuasBestGirl  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor|  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist|  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect|  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster|  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist|  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer|  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot|  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker|  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer|  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker |  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll|  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer|  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer|  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher|  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist|  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist|  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker|  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy|


	59. Chapter 59: Auditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SmartPiano: oUR LOVe iS GOD
> 
> TiredBiBoy: Sometimes I wanna sing that to my boyfriends but then I remember that JD was a murderer and then I decide against it 
> 
> PurestBoi: Thank you for that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of my original characters and of course screaming about singing
> 
> I had so much fun writing this 
> 
> Also thanks for uh, 449 kudos and over 13000 hits! This is insane, i love you ALL

_**16+ Trainwrecks**_  
 _ **6:30 am**_  
  
 **SmartPiano** : rEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
 **SoftGayBoi** : OH MY GOSH GOSH GOSH AUDITIONS T O D A Y  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : Sleeping is for the weak  
  
 **SmartPiano** : MOOD  
  
 **Mother** : I swear you all are gonna die  
  
 **SmartPiano** : I'm sorry I've been practicing melodies since last night  
  
 **Mother** : i told y'all to sleep  
  
 **SoftGayBoi** : I tried but then I woke up singing Candy Store so...  
  
 **SmartPiano** : oUR LOVe iS GOD  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : Sometimes I wanna sing that to my boyfriends but then I remember that JD was a murderer and then I decide against it   
  
**PurestBoi** : Thank you for that  
  
 **PurestBoi** : I can't wait to hear you guys perform!  
  
 **SoftGayBoi:** My knees are already weak from nerves I'm gonna fall over on my face during auditions bet  
  
 **FurbyLord** : Y'all are w e a k  
  
 **Mother** : Perhaps focusing on school work will help with your nerves?  
  
 **UncleHosh** : Hah  
  
 **PureBugUncle** : Gonta knows you'll all do well!  
  
 **AtuasBestGirl** : My girlfriend is crying so hard while singing Lifeboat oof  
  
 **AnimeGirl** : jsiade0wid MY BABY GIRL  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : Y'all singing Kindergarten Boyfriend is such an e x p i e r e n c e  
  
 **Tebko** : I can hear you sobbing  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : It's such a powerful song we stan a cute queen  
  
 **AvocaDAD** : Martha is a cinnamon roll and she did not deserve what she got   
  
**GayDad** : my voice hurts from singing My Dead Gay Son I can't bREATHE  
  
 **AvocaDAD** : Give it a rest you'll d i e before auditions  
  
 **GayDad** : I suppose I can take a break  
  
 **Tebko** : Real Talk: Heather Chandler has some of the most iconic lines and every time she sings it's a bop. Like she was super evil but w h a t ever  
  
 **AvocaDAD** : Mood  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : Honestly I'm a lil nervous but y'know w h a t e v e r  
  
 **BigGunsOOf** : Honestly I'm not too excited for this  
  
 **SpaceAnger** : Kurt has some funny lines guys BLUE WAS SO FUNNY AND ITS HILARIOUS I CAN'T SiNG THIS WITH A STRAIGHT FACE   
  
**BigGunsOof** : He literally bursts into laughter every couple of seconds  
  
 **SpaceAnger** : I just can't take it seriously lmao  
  
 **AvocaDAD** : Okay I hate to be that person but school is gonna start soon we need to go  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : He's right you know  
  
 **UncleHosh** : ^^^^  
  
 **SoftGayBoi** : FIIIINE 

  
_**SoftGayBoi and 15 others are offline** _   
  
_**Welcome Incoming Freshman** _   
_**3:35 pm** _

  
**Ayano Midori:** Hey @SmartPiano where is the theatre   
  
**SmartPiano:** 2nd floor to the right of the stairs and allllll the way in the back  
  
 **Ayano Midori** : Thanks  
  
 **Tohru Tanaka:** I'm crazy jealous right now, I mean you're literally hanging out with Hope's Peak students how are you not like, bouncing off the walls  
  
 **Ayano Midori:** Because they're normal people? Sometimes I think you idolize them too much  
  
 **Tohru Tanaka** : Of course I idolize them, they're literally the best of the best!  
  
 **Mizuki Hazuka:** Calm down Tohru   
  
**Tohru Tanaka:** Ah! Ok, sorry aha  
  
 **Mizuki Hazuka:** S T O P apologizing for everything  
  
 **Ayano Midori:** Oh yeah, how come none of us have changed our nicknames yet?  
  
 **Mizuki Hazuka:** Idk, probably thinking of good ones

  
  
_**Ayano Midori has changed her name to DDRQueen** _

  
**DDRQueen:** I might as well start it lol  
  
 **Mizuki Hazuka:** WOwo that's supringly cool  
  
 **DDRQueen** : Fite me  
  
 **Mizuki Hazuka;** Nah, I don't hit kids :)  
  
 **SmartPiano** : OOF AUDITIONS ARE ABOUT TO START TALK TO Y'ALL SOON  
  


_**SmartPiano is offline** _   
  
  
_**Welcome Incoming Freshman** _   
_**7:35 pm** _

  
  
**Tohru Tanaka** : @SmartPiano So how'd it go Akamatsu-san?  
  
 **SmartPiano** : I can't stop laughing remembering Gundam's audition he was so deadpan singing Meant To Be Yours-  
  
 **FurbyLord** : His face was as blank as my memory  
  
 **SmartPiano** : The fu  
  
 **FurbyLord** : OOf she died mid-sentence, big RIP in the chat everybody  
  
 **Alex Tanaka** : RIP  
  
 **Alex Tanaka:** oh we can change nicknames  
  
 **Shigure Takahashi:** Oh this isn't gonna end well  
  
 **SoftGayBoi** : Guys be really careful speaking to Dad he's not happy  
  
 **GayDad** : I cannot believe-  
  
 **AvocaDAD** : What the heck does Monotaro know about singing? he looks crusty and he's probably tone deaf swpdql=-\12ed  
  
 **SmartPiano** : You've punched him multiple times, of course he doesn't like you  
  
 **TiredBoy** : Hey, if it makes you feel any better everyone knows's Izuru is gonna get the role  
  
 **SmartPiano** : Their voice is just amazing   
  
**SoftGayBoi** : I mean, I think I crushed my audition   
  
**LesbianKiller** : I hate to say this, but if you don't get the role we riot  
  
 **Tebko** : you had the best audition for Heather Duke okay  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : I mean, honestly you just have the best voice HoW  
  
 **SoftGayBoi** : Aha  
  
 **BigGunsOof** : He was in a boy band in middle school  
  
 **SoftGayBOi** : SSHJHSHOSIHHHHH  
  
 **SpaceAnger** : !!!!!!!!  
  
 **SoftGayBoi** : It wAS ONLY FOR A YEAR  
  
 **Tohru Tanaka:** I MUST FIND A CLIP SOMEWHERE  
  
 **SoftGayBoi** : DON'T   
  
**PurestBoi** : Send it to me when you find it please  
  
 **Tohru Tanaka:** Of course!  
  
 **Azune Midori** : honestly I want to see that too  
  
 **SoftGayBoi:** GUYS PLEASE  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : USWIU0deiwsimf9i IF HE WORE SOME SORTA COSTUME I'LL DIE MY SOUL WILL LEAVE MY BODY  
  
 **AnimeGirl** : I NEED THIS TUMBLR HAS TO SEE THIS  
  
 **Tohru Tanaka:** OumaKokichiIsABoyBandMemberConfirmed.jpg  
  
 **AnimeGirl** : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
 **SoftGayBoi** : THIS IS BULLYING  
  
 **Mother** : Ah, I suppose this is...interesting  
  
 **TiredBiBoy** : UHDWOIDOU@WI{D YOU LOOK SO CUTE I'M DEAD  
  
 **PurestBoi** : excuse me while I download this  
  
 **SoftGayBoi** : I'm so embaressed   
  
**SpaceAnger** : Don't be, I mean   
  
**SpaceAnger** : I was a cheerleader  
  
 **AtuasBestGirl** : PICS OR IT DIDN'T HAPPEN  
  
 **SpaceAnger** : proof.jpg

  
  
_**BigGunsOOf is offline** _

  
  
**SmartPiano** : She just fell down the stairs guys  
  
 **SmartPiano** : you killed her Kaito  
  
 **SpaceAnger** : oh shoot  
  
 **FurbyLord** : I..why are you wearing the girls uniform  
  
 **SpaceAnger** : My grandma ordered the wrong one-  
  
 **AvocDAD** : Y'know what I'm not even upset anymore today's been a good day

  
  
_**Alex Tanaka has changed his name to ICouldHaveDropped** _   
  
_**Tohru Tanaka has changed her name to MyCroissant** _

  
**GayDad** : Oh my g o d  
  
 **AvocaDAD** : Big mood  
  
 **SpaceAnger** : THESE K I D S  
  
 **MyCroissant** : You owe me Alex :(  
  
 **ICouldHaveDropped** : thanks sis I'll buy lunch tomorrow as promised  
  
 **MyCroissant** : YAY

  
  
_**Shigure Takahashi has changed his name to ResponsibleFriend** _

  
  
**ResponsibleFriend:**  
  
 **Mizuki Hazuka:** Valid  
  
 **SoftGayBoi:** Hey everyone wanna hear a joke??

  
  
_**AtuasBestGirl and 32 people are offline** _

  
  
**SoftGayBoi:** I feel attacked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, remember to drink lots of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, and have a great day! 
> 
> 16+ Trainwrecks  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAD  
> Miu| FurbyLord  
> Kiibo| PurestBoi   
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureBugUncle   
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| UncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoy  
> Tsumugi| AnimeGirl   
> Maki| BigGunsOof  
> Kaede| SmartPiano  
> Kaito| SpaceAnger  
> Angie| AtuasBestGirl  
> Kokichi| SoftGayBoi  
> Nagito| ILoveHope
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> ExcitedBi| Kaede  
> BiGuysCryToo| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> GayMildAnxiety| Kokichi  
> HurriGAY Tenko| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono|  
> SisterCelestia|  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAD  
> Miu| FurbyLord  
> Kiibo| PurestBoi   
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureBugUncle   
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| UncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoy  
> Tsumugi| AnimeGirl   
> Maki| BigGunsOof  
> Kaede| SmartPiano  
> Kaito| SpaceAnger  
> Angie| AtuasBestGirl  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor|  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist|  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect|  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster|  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| ICouldHaveDropped  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| MyCroissant  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot|  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker|  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker |  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll|  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer|  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer|  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher|  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist|  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist|  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker|  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy|


	60. Chapter 60: Just A Quiet Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora Ito: I'm sorry but you look like a child and you're what..15? 16? That's not cute that's underdeveloped.
> 
> Himari Ogawa:
> 
> Himari Ogawa: WAAAAAHHHHHH! AZU-CHAN ITO-CHAN'S BEING MEEEEEAN
> 
> PurestBoi: Who the fuck is this Kokichi rip off
> 
> SoftGayBoi: askdjdonsox BABE
> 
> I swear they're all disasters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I only meant to have my ocs be like, background characters but I have no self control
> 
> This is basically just a senseless filler chapter thanks

  
_**16+ Trainwrecks**_  
_**11:30 am**_

 **SoftGayBoi** : Hey y'all, anyone wanna play some Minecraft?

 **LesbianKiller** : If this is a joke I'm gonna be disappointed

 **SoftGayBoi** : It's not a joke! I just bought the game, I'm installing a shit ton of mods as we speak

 **TiredBiBoy** : I'm down, lemme know what mods you're installing gotta make sure I have them too

 **PurestBoi** : I'm interested as well, I'm sure it'll be fun

 **SoftGayBoi** : OOOOH I CAN HAVE THE KRAKEN

 **Tebko** : Ouma's server might instantly murder us all tbh

 **PurestBoi** : LMAO

 **AvocaDAD** : Fuck we playing Minecraft? Lemme see if my old ass computer can handle that many mods 

**GayDad** : I suppose I should buy the game

 **Mother** : Why bother, you'll just die within 3 seconds of logging in

 **SoftGayBoi** : It's not gonna be that bad!

 **BigGunsOof** : Ouma the last time we played a multiplayer survival game was with Don't Starve

 **SpaceAnger** : YOU LIT THE FOREST ON FIRE

 **SoftGayBoi** : Y'all let me pick Willow maybe you should've thought ahead lmao

 **AnimeGirl** : sMH everyone knows Willow mains are trolls

 **AtuasBestGirl** : I main Willow

 **AnimeGirl** : Nevermind Willow mains are amazing

 **FurbyLord** : Whipped

 **SmartPiano** : As if you're any better Miu

 **FurbyLord** : U right U right

 **UncleHosh** : We playing minecraft?

 **SpaceAnger** : Yeah ofc

 **BigGunsOof** : I'm gonna push Ouma off a cliff

 **SoftGayBoi** : K turning PVP off

 **TiredBiBoy** : Coward

 **PureBugUncle** : Gonta likes Minecraft! How does Gonta install mods?

 **PurestBoi** : Gimme a second I'll come help

 **UncleHosh** : Thanks cause I'm kinda confused too

 **AtuasBestGirl** : We should play DST later!

 **Tebko** : Great idea!

 **LesbianKiller** : Why don't we invite the incoming freshman? This would be a great way to bond with them!

 **GayDad** : Good idea

 **Mother** : NO WILLOWS if we do.

 **SoftGayBoi** : Eh, I'll play spideyboy.

 **TiredBiBoy** : sPIdEy bOy

 **SoftGayBoi** : Oh hush

 **FurbyLord** : Whatever you say boy band

 **SoftGayBoi** : Am I ever going to be able to forget about that

**SmartPiano: No**

**BigGunsOof** : No

 **SoftGayBoi** : SMH get yer asses onto the server fuckers

_**SoftGayBoi and 15 others are offline** _

_**Welcome Incoming First Years** _  
_**3:30 pm** _

**SmartPiano: @everyone** who wants to play don't starve together?

 **Reo Kondo** : I'm definitely in

 **ICouldHaveDropped** : Lmao sure

 **DDRQueen** : Hnnnngh...Is this a good idea?

 **Azune Midori** : I've never played before so I'm not sure

 **Hinako Midori** : Sounds like a disaster to me

 **DDRQueen** : Meh if my sis doesn't wanna play I'm not gonna bother

 **FurbyLord** : You three are attached at the fucking hips

 **Reo Kondo** : They really are

 **Azune Midori** : Meh, I guess you're right.

 **MyCroissant** : I love Don't Starve! My favorite character to play is Wigfrid!

 **ICouldHaveDropped** : Lame

 **ResponsibleFriend** : Be nice Alex

 **ICouldHaveDropped** : Sorry Tohru

 **MyCroissant** : It's fine!

 **SpaceAnger** : I

 **SoftGayBoi** : I SMELL A WHIPPED GAY

 **ResponsibleFriend** : It's not like that! Besides I'm straight!!!!!!!!

 **Mizuki Hazuka** : As your best friend, I have to call bull shit

 **TiredBiBoy** : Hey look Kaito he's like you were in Middle School

 **SpaceAnger** : I'm fucking wheezing

 **SoftGayBoi** : StrAIGHT MY ASS

 **Bianca White** : I'm sorry Shigure but if you're straight then Ito is a lesbian

 **Sora Ito:** how can I be lesbian if I'm a guy

**Himari Ogawa: r/woosh**

**Sora Ito** : What the fuck does that mean?

**Hinoka Azu: r/doublewoosh**

**Bianca White:** This is hilarious

 **Himari Ogawa:** Ito-chan's a big idiot

 **Hinoka Azu** : Tea

 **Sora Ito** : Excuse me??? What gives you the right to speak to me like that?

 **Himari Ogawa** : Because I'm fucking cute

 **MyCroissant** : Debatable

**Himari Ogawa: _GASP_**

**Mizuki Hazuka:** _You did not just type Gasp_

**Hinoka Azu** : SMH

 **Sora Ito** : I'm sorry but you look like a child and you're what..15? 16? That's not cute that's underdeveloped.

**Himari Ogawa:**

**Himari Ogawa:** WAAAAAHHHHHH! AZU-CHAN ITO-CHAN'S BEING MEEEEEAN

 **PurestBoi** : Who the fuck is this Kokichi rip off

 **SoftGayBoi** : askdjdonsox BABE

 **Hinoka Azu** : My life is a curse

 **ICouldHaveDropped** : Honestly mood

 **ResponsibleFriend** : Alex!

 **Azune Midori** : This chat is chaotic

 **Hinako Midori** : Mood

 **Izuru Hinata** : Y'all...y'all...we have a Hinako and A Hinoka guys do you see this

 **Ruto Yamada** : Are you just now noticing this?

 **Kanna Ono:** Why is it my phone always blows up right as I'm about to nap

 **Ruto Yamada** : Perhaps our sleep cycles are simply misaligned.

 **Himari Ogawa** : This is what happens when you don't sleep at night :/

 **TiredBiBoy** : Honestly mood though

 **AvocaDAD** : ^^^^

 **UncleHosh** : #NoSleepSquad2K18

 **Kanna Ono** : That's a big rip

 **Saito Harukawa** : Y'all playing DST? Lemem join that game is a masterpiece

 **Mina Murakami** : Sounds like fun!

 **Oka Murakami:** I'll join, if only to observe how you guys work together

 **AnimeGirl** : I'll save you the trouble: We don't.

 **AtuasBestGirl** : Unless one of us pisses off a huge boss

 **Mother** : Then we usually die together

 **GayDad** : It's more fun than it sounds

 **Mina Murakami** : Sounds like Oka and I when we attempted a Dungeon Raid back in our Final Fantasy Days

 **Oka Murakami** : I still can't look at imps without crying

 **Himari Ogawa** : Anyways, y'all wanna get on the server?

 **SmartPiano** : I need y'all to give me your steam usernames

 **ResponsibleFriend** : DMing you now.

 **SoftGayBoi** : See y'all soon!

_**SoftGayBoi and 33 others are offline** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink lots of water, sleep, eat, take your meds and have a fantastic day!  
> 16+ Trainwrecks  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAD  
> Miu| FurbyLord  
> Kiibo| PurestBoi   
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureBugUncle   
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| UncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoy  
> Tsumugi| AnimeGirl   
> Maki| BigGunsOof  
> Kaede| SmartPiano  
> Kaito| SpaceAnger  
> Angie| AtuasBestGirl  
> Kokichi| SoftGayBoi  
> Nagito| ILoveHope
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> ExcitedBi| Kaede  
> BiGuysCryToo| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> GayMildAnxiety| Kokichi  
> HurriGAY Tenko| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono|  
> SisterCelestia|  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAD  
> Miu| FurbyLord  
> Kiibo| PurestBoi   
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureBugUncle   
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| UncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoy  
> Tsumugi| AnimeGirl   
> Maki| BigGunsOof  
> Kaede| SmartPiano  
> Kaito| SpaceAnger  
> Angie| AtuasBestGirl
> 
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor|  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist|  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect|  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster|  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| ICouldHaveDropped  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| MyCroissant  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot|  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker|  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker |  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll|  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer|  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer|  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| ResponsibleFriend  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist|  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist|  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker|  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy|


	61. Chapter 61: PSA

So uh, my mom sprung plans on me so I'm gonna be in the car for..99% of my day. And since I don't have data I won't be able to write at all. It's frustrating, I'm really sorry about this. I hope y'all have a great day.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

I mean if you need something to read I just posted a huge ass oneshot, or well, huge for how long mine normally are. It's Saiouma and its fluffy af so yeah 


	62. Chapter 62: Roles and Halloween Costumes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UncleHosh: For the love of...
> 
> UncleHosh: Wait
> 
> UncleHosh: YOU DUG A PIT ON MY TENNIS COURT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It didn't format properly oof
> 
> I MISSED KIIBO'S BIRTHDAY I'M SOB
> 
> Happy Belated Birthday Roboboyo UWU

16+ Trainwrecks   
7:34 am  
  
SoftGayBoi: GUYS THEY'RE GONNA POST ROLES TODAY  
  
TiredBiBoy: alspwnzpskow  
  
PurestBoi: Are you all excited?  
  
SmartPiano: Let me have gotten the role pLEASE  
  
FurbyLord: @PurestBoi How was your birthday yesterday? Sorry I had to miss it :/  
  
PurestBoi: It was great! I don't normally celebrate so it was certainly different.  
  
SpaceAnger: A little weird that robots have birthdays though..  
  
PurestBoi: That's ROBOPHOBIA  
  
SoftGayBoi: Meet me in the pit Kaito  
  
SpaceAnger: What pit? Where? When? Gimme details peasant  
  
SoftGayBoi: it's out on the outdoor tennis courts, right now, let's go.  
  
PurestBoi: GET EM KOKICHI  
  
TiredBiBoy: KIIBO YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE RESPONSIBLE   
  
PurestBoi: He was being robophobic, all bets are off  
  
TiredBiBoy: Why do I always have to the responsible one?!  
  
SoftGayBoi: You don't have too! Loosen up a lil, just enjoy yourself!   
  
TiredBiBoy: Huh  
  
BigGunsOf: No don't turn to the dark side Saihara we need you  
  
SmartPiano: C'mon Saihara, pals before significant others   
  
TiredBioy: Hnnnngh  
  
SpaceAnger: I'm putting on my face stomping shoes  
  
SoftGayBoi: As if you'll even hit me once!  
  
SpaceAnger: Don't underestimate me!  
  
AnimeGirl: Oooh, are they fighting? I'm gonna make popcorn!  
  
AtuasBestGirl: Lmao This should be interesting!   
  
AvocaDAD: Oh are they gonna fight?  
  
LesbianKiller: pfft, Kaito is gonna destroy Ouma  
  
Tebko: yeah I mean Ouma's too short to do any real damage  
  
UncleHosh: For the love of...  
  
UncleHosh: Wait  
  
UncleHosh: YOU DUG A PIT ON MY TENNIS COURT  
  
PureBugUncle: Why are Momota-kun and Ouma-kun fighting? D:  
  
SmartPiano: LOOK WHAT YOU TWO HAVE DONE  
  
FurbyLod: m y h e a r t   
  
AnimeGirl: Brb crying in the hallways  
  
AtuasBestGirl: It's okay Gonta!  
  
LesbianKiller: Yeah, Saihara will stop them  
  
TiredBiBoy: y'know what, I'll let Ouma solve this one himself.   
  
TiredBiBoy: i can't be bothered to do it myself  
  
PurestBoi: Destroy his puny dreams Ouma  
  
SoftGayBoi: With pleasure!  
  
BigGunsOof: Lay a hand on him and you'll be dealing with me   
  
SoftGayBoi: I'm not afraid of you   
  
GayDad: There will be no fighting today  
  
SoftGayBoi: YOU'RE NOT MY DAD  
  
Mother: No fighting.  
  
SoftGayBoi: Ok mom  
  
GayDad: What is this sLANDER  
  
LesbianKiller: CLASS IS ABOUT TO START Y'ALL NEED TO M O V E  
  
Tebko: Seriously.  
  
SoftGayBoi: *nyoom*

  
  
SoftGayBoi and 15 others are offline  
  
16+ Trainwrecks  
12:15 pm

  
  
AnimeGirl: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
SoftGayBoi: I GOT THE ROLE   
  
SmartPiano: I'm still salty Celeste got Veronica but I mean, ofc she did she's got a great voice hnnngh  
  
FurbyLord: I demand a reaudition  
  
SmartPiano: No, what's done is done  
  
FurbyLord: Ur so noble  
  
AvocaDAD: honestly I was expecting Kamakura to get JD so I'm not too upset  
  
TiredBiBoy: Y'know me neither  
  
GayDad: I got the role I auditioned for so...Ram’s Dad/Big Bud Dean/ Coach Ripper is me I guess  
  
Mother: I think this will be an interesting play for sure.  
  
PurestBoi: it certainly will be!   
  
SpaceAnger: Maki and I got in! I'll be Kurt and she'll be Ms. Fleming/ Veronica’s Mom  
  
BigGunsOof: I can't believe that I agreed to this.   
  
GayDad: Saoinji got Heather C.  
  
SoftGayBoi: Oh wow, I thought Tenko would've gotten it  
  
Tebko: Sadly no, but I'll be cheering you on from the sidelines!  
  
LesbianKiller: OH MY GOSH GUYS I GOT MARTHA   
  
AnimeGirl: I GET tO PLAy HEATHER M.  
  
AnimeGirl: I GET SO SING LIFEBOAT  
  
AnimeGirl: I'VE NEVER BEEN hAPPIER  
  
AtuasBestGirl: I'm glad, you deserve this babe :)))  
  
AnimeGirl: I'm SOB  
  
SoftGayBoi: wHO GOT RAM  
  
AnimeGirl: Teruteru  
  
SmartPiano: RIP poor Kaito  
  
SpaceAnger: I'm sad   
  
BigGunsOof: I could break his leg for you :)  
  
SpaceAnger: Thanks but..no thanks.  
  
Mother: Classes are about to restart  
  
SmartPiano: We'll be BACK

  
  
SmartPiano and 15 others are offline  
  
16+ Trainwrecks  
4:30 pm

  
AnimeGirl: DND night tomorrow!  
  
Mother: Things have gotten interesting so far  
  
GayDad: Is the school doing anything for Halloween?  
  
AvocaDAD: Haunted House   
  
TiredBiBoy: So who's dressing up as what?  
  
FurbyLord: Mad scientist  
  
SoftGayBoi: So just your normal clothes?  
  
FurbyLord: rude  
  
TiredBiBoy: Vampire  
  
SmartPiano: Wow what edge  
  
TiredBiBoy: You're literally going as a gd Grim Reaper don't call me edgy  
  
SmartPiano: True, true  
  
AnimeGirl: Death the Kid  
  
SoftGayBoi: Death the Kid is overrated :/  
  
AnimeGirl; Fight me  
  
SmartPiano: Aha  
  
Mother: I'm not dressing up  
  
AvocaDAD: boriiiiiing!  
  
AvocaDAD: I'm going as Frankenstein's monster!  
  
GayDad: I'm going as a ghoul  
  
SoftGayBoi: I'm going as a pixie!  
  
PurestBoi: I'm going as a werewolf  
  
SpaceAnger: Me too!  
  
SoftGayBoi: Maki what about you?  
  
BigGunsOof: Uh...Lion Tamer.   
  
SoftGayBoi: A L I O N tamer?  
  
TiredBiBoy: You own a whip?!  
  
BigGunsOof: I bought one at like 4:30 in the morning a while back  
  
Mother: Bad decision late night shopping?   
  
BigGunsOOf: Yep  
  
LesbianKiller: Tenko and I are going as Zombies  
  
AtuasBestGirl: I'm going as Allura  
  
SmartPiano: QUEEN YES!   
  
UncleHosh: i'm going as a pirate  
  
PureBugUncle: Gonta is dressing up as Superman  
  
Mother: I must see this  
  
GayDad: Yes, yes we must see this  
  
Tebko: I ORDERED PIZZA GUYS  
  
SpaceAnger: I'll be right there  
  
SoftGayBoi: PIZZAAAA  
  
  
SoftGayBoi and 15 others are offline 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink lots of water, eat, sleep, take your meds if needed, and have a GREAT day!
> 
> 16+ Trainwrecks  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAD  
> Miu| FurbyLord  
> Kiibo| PurestBoi   
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureBugUncle   
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| UncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoy  
> Tsumugi| AnimeGirl   
> Maki| BigGunsOof  
> Kaede| SmartPiano  
> Kaito| SpaceAnger  
> Angie| AtuasBestGirl  
> Kokichi| SoftGayBoi  
> Nagito| ILoveHope
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> ExcitedBi| Kaede  
> BiGuysCryToo| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> GayMildAnxiety| Kokichi  
> HurriGAY Tenko| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono|  
> SisterCelestia|  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAD  
> Miu| FurbyLord  
> Kiibo| PurestBoi   
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureBugUncle   
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| UncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoy  
> Tsumugi| AnimeGirl   
> Maki| BigGunsOof  
> Kaede| SmartPiano  
> Kaito| SpaceAnger  
> Angie| AtuasBestGirl
> 
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor|  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist|  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect|  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster|  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| ICouldHaveDropped  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| MyCroissant  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot|  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker|  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker |  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll|  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer|  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer|  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| ResponsibleFriend  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist|  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist|  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker|  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy|


	63. Chapter 63: DND Night 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super, super short because I'm drowning in Homework.  
> Aha here take it-

_**DND Tuesdays**_  
 _ **5:45 pm**_  
  
 **Tsmugi** : ((Hey everyone! Time to start :))) ))  
  
 **Kirumi** : "All this walking is going to tire us out much too quickly."  
  
 **Kaede** : "Would you rather we wait and potentially get eaten by Vampires?"  
  
 **Ouma** : "I think we should set up in a cave or something! If we hide well enough those dumb vampires won't be able to find us!"  
  
 **Saihara** : "No, we keep moving. It's too dangerous otherwise."  
  
 **Ouma** : "Well if you say so.."  
  
 **Kiibo: "This forest gives me strange vibes."**  
  
 **Kaito** : "Me too. I feel like we need to get out of here asap."  
  
 **Maki** : "I think you guys are just being babies."  
  
 **Kirumi** : "Please, let's not fight."  
  
 **Tenko** : "Maybe some music will help!"  
  
 **Himiko** : "Unless it awakens some terrifying beast."  
  
 **Korekiyo** : "Don't. If anything Music will just make it harder to focus."  
  
 **Hoshi** : "We've been walking for at least an hour or so."  
  
 **Miu** : "Well, that makes sense Great Bear supposes."  
  
 **Angie** : "I'm awfully tired. Do we really have to keep moving?"  
  
 **Gonta** : "Seamus thinks so. Seamus doesn't think we can fight more vampires."  
  
 **Tenko** : "I don't suppose there's a town nearby?"  
  
 **Amami** : "I'm looking, but I can barely tell which direction we're heading in."  
  
 **Kiibo** : "Perhaps it would be wise to seek higher ground."  
  
 **Angie** : "And risk catching the eye of some monster?"  
  
 **Himiko** : "I just hope the sun rises soon."  
  
 **Maki** : "As do I. It's hard to navigate in such strange lighting."  
  
 **Ouma** : "I don't think it's that bad."  
  
 **Kaito** : "You're literally a demon I don't think you count."  
  
 **Ouma** : "Take that back!"  
  
 **Kirumi** : "Oh boy.."  
  
 **Kaede** : "Don't fight you two!"  
  
 **Saihara** : "No, keep fighting. That way you don't get in the way of the adults."  
  
 **Ouma** : "Hey!"  
  
 **Tsmugi** : ((Guys I gotta bow out I'm getting called to the office.))  
  
 **Kirumi** : ((What for?))  
  
 **Tsmugi** : ((My dad says my Aunt's in the hospital again.))  
  
 **Angie** : ((Her shoulder acting up again?))  
  
 **Tsmugi** : ((Yep))  
  
 **Hoshi** : ((That's okay kid, see you soon.))  
  
 **Tsmugi** :((Mwah!))

  
  
_**Tsmugi is offline** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink lot's of water, sleep, eat, take your meds, and have an AWESOME day!


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TiredBiBoy: Sorry but I have a headache and I don't wanna read rn
> 
> Mother: Tis fine, though I suggest you avoid sunlight, it might make it worse
> 
> AvocaDAD: or you might start sparkling
> 
> SoftGayBoi has muted AvocaDAD for 10 hours. Reason: He's a Twilighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY SPOOPMAS EVERYONE!
> 
> Happy Halloween for y'all normies *eyeroll*
> 
> So take this slighty nonsensical chapter in celebration
> 
> ALSO, Y'ALL GO JOIN THE DRV3 CHRISTMAS GIFT EXCHANGE   
> HERE: https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Danganronpa_V3_The_Ultimate_Holiday_Exchange/profile

**_16+ Trainwrecks_ ** **_  
6:15 am_ **

  
  
**SoftGayBoi** : HAPPY SPOOPMAS  
  
**TiredBiBoy** : ITS HALLOWEEN MOTHER FUCKERS  
  
**SmartPiano** : Good morning to you too.  
  
**BigGunsOof** : I can see the lawn covered in pumpkins outside my window.  
  
**AtuasBestGirl** : I carved all of those!  
  
**AnimeGirl** : Oh cool!   
  
**UncleHosh** : Happy Halloween.  
  
**PureBugUncle** : Happy Halloween!  
  
**FurbyLord** : Y'all excited for the Haunted House tonight?  
  
**SpaceAnger** : Yeah!  
  
**AvocaDAD** : Kaito's definitely gonna cry.  
  
**GayDad** : I agree  
  
**SpaceAnger** : NO IM NOT  
  
**Mother** : Child, you cried watching the Ghostbuster's movie.  
  
**PurestBoi** : I'm excited to see everyone's costumes!  
  
**LesbianKiller** : We got the go-ahead to wear our costumes in class :)  
  
**Tebko** : I have to do my hair for mine  
  
**LesbianKiller** : You're wearing it down right?   
  
**Tebko** : Ofc  
  
**LesbianKiller** : YAY!  
  
**SoftGayBoi** : I get to wear my cute wings uwu  
  
**TiredBiBoy** : Where a r e my fangs   
  
**PurestBoi** : There with my claws lemme grab them.   
  
**SmartPiano** : I'm gonna scare people by following them with my scythe  
  
FurbyLord: You guys thing carrying a bubbling test tube around all day would be a safety violation?  
  
**TiredBiBoy** : Considering they authorized actual missiles on a mecha suit that all of us can get access to, probably not  
  
**LesbianKiller** : Oof, I bought a huge candy brain I'm gonna nom on it in class to scare people  
  
**UncleHosh** : I like this eyepatch because I can sleep in class and only have to hide one eye  
  
**PureBugUncle** : Gonta is super excited!  
  
**AtuasBestGirl** : Getting into this dress is hard ;-;  
  
**AnimeGirl** : I love love love my Death the Kid cosplay I look so fly UWu  
  
**BigGunsOof** : If anyone says anything about my whip I'll murder them  
  
**FurbyLord** : That's kinhaudhioewud  
  
**AvocaDAD** : Oof she died RIP  
  
**GayDad** : ??  
  
**FurbyLord** : B A B E  
  
**SmartPiano** : Babe I saved you from being murked by Maki :)  
  
**PurestBoi** : Be grateful Miu  
  
**FurbyLord** : Hmmmph.  
  
**Mother** : Time for class little ones  
  
**SoftGayBoi** : I resent that  
  
**Mother** : Resent it on your way to class  
  
**SoftGayBoi** : fiiiiine

  
**_SoftGayBoi and 15 others are offline_**  
  
  
_**16+ Trainwrecks**_  
 _ **12:16 pm**_

  
  
**TiredBiBoy** : I don't know what Teruteru was thinking but making his noodles look like intestines is not appetizing or fun  
  
**PurestBoi** : They taste good  
  
**TiredBiBoy** : Yeah, but they look gross  
  
**SoftGayBoi** : Tenko literally vomited seeing them  
  
**LesbianKiller** : He painted his grapes like eyeballs I'm angry   
  
**AnimeGirl** : I just wanna eat without being disgusted by everything :(  
  
**Mother** : I have officially kicked him out of the kitchen and I'm making actually edible looking food  
  
**GayDad** : our savior  
  
**AvocaDAD** : Y'all we should start planning for the next major holiday.  
  
**SoftGayBoi** : CHRISTMAS!!!  
  
**SmartPiano** : GUYS WE STILL HAVE NOVEMBER  
  
  
**Tebko** : no one cares about November  
  
**LesbianKiller** : November is crusty.  
  
**Mother** : Poor November  
  
**PureBugUncle** : Don't be mean to November! D:  
  
**UncleHosh** : WE STAN NOVEMBER NOW BOYS  
  
**GayDad** : #NovemberIsTheBestMonth  
  
**AvocaDAD** : [#noregrets](https://keep.google.com/#label/noregrets)  
  
**TiredBiBoy** : Everyone eat your lunch and be quiet  
  
**SmartPiano** : Wow someone's being a grumpy boi  
  
**TiredBiBoy** : hISSSSS  
  
**SmartPiano** : Okay okay sheesh Saihara\  
  
**TiredBiBoy** : Sorry but I have a headache and I don't wanna read rn  
  
**Mother** : Tis fine, though I suggest you avoid sunlight, it might make it worse  
  
**AvocaDAD** : or you might start sparkling  
  
**SoftGayBoi** has muted AvocaDAD for 10 hours. Reason: He's a Twilighter   
  
**LesbianKiller** : So uh, Haunted house after school right?  
  
**Tebko** : Yeah  
  
**Mother** : Meet on floor 1?  
  
**PurestBoi** : Sounds like a plan to me!

  
  
****_PurestBoi and 14 others are offline_  
  
  
16+ Trainwrecks  
10:34 pm

**_  
_**  
**AnimeGirl** : Hey guys, so uh quick recap of the Haunted House  
  
**AnimeGirl** : sorry about the fourth wall :(  
  
**AnimeGirl** : Kaito definitely cried and Maki nearly stabbed Monukuma-san so that was an event  
  
**AnimeGirl** : I had a lot of fun and my album is full of pictures of Angie she's a cutie  
  
**AnimeGirl** : also Ouma made Kiibo carry him halfway through and honestly I love those three they're legit goals  
  
**AnimeGirl** : Also I don't think I've ever seen Mom more bored in her life and then Dad was just like "Ah, the history behind this is interesting *cue six-hour rambling*"  
  
**AnimeGirl** : other than that I guess it was just us kinda..messing around,  
  
**AnimeGirl** : Tenko kicked a gut through the wall cause Himiko got startled and cried.  
  
**AnimeGirl** : Miu's furbies scared more people than the actual attraction  
  
**AnimeGirl** : Kaede kept pushing Saihara into Kiibo and Ouma I think she was just trying to be a good wingwoman but uh, girl they're already dating Saihara doesn't need help  
  
**AnimeGirl** : I mean he does but, like chill;;;  
  
**AnimeGirl** : Hoshi and Gonta were just being cute and couply my heart m e l t e d  
  
**AnimeGirl** : Oh and side note, they had this one room and Ouma fell through the floor and hit his head. No bleeding so he's fine but Saihara legit started crying and shaking him I have no clue why  
  
**AnimeGirl** : And there was this one room with a tank of piranhas and Hoshi was uncomfortable so yeah  
  
**AnimeGirl** : And apparently Mom doesn't like vines with thorns which I mean, weird fear to have but okay  
  
**AnimeGirl** : Angie flipped out when she saw some loose floorboards and told me that they were "bad luck" and I think it might be a religious thing but I''m not too sure  
  
**AnimeGirl** : Also apparently Miu can't stand strangling because there was a room with actors who would lunge (and sometimes lightly strangle) passerby and Miu screamed and started panicking  
  
**AnimeGirl** : We all have some really weird fears tbh  
  
**AnimeGirl** : well anyway I should sleep now, ttys!

  
  
**_AnimeGirl_** _**is offline**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink water, eat, sleep, take your meds and have a good day!
> 
> Also uh, did I mention this was a reincarnation AU? No? Okay cool
> 
> 16+ Trainwrecks  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAD  
> Miu| FurbyLord  
> Kiibo| PurestBoi   
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureBugUncle   
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| UncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoy  
> Tsumugi| AnimeGirl   
> Maki| BigGunsOof  
> Kaede| SmartPiano  
> Kaito| SpaceAnger  
> Angie| AtuasBestGirl  
> Kokichi| SoftGayBoi  
> Nagito| ILoveHope
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> ExcitedBi| Kaede  
> BiGuysCryToo| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> GayMildAnxiety| Kokichi  
> HurriGAY Tenko| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono|  
> SisterCelestia|  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAD  
> Miu| FurbyLord  
> Kiibo| PurestBoi   
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureBugUncle   
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| UncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoy  
> Tsumugi| AnimeGirl   
> Maki| BigGunsOof  
> Kaede| SmartPiano  
> Kaito| SpaceAnger  
> Angie| AtuasBestGirl
> 
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor|  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist|  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect|  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster|  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| ICouldHaveDropped  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| MyCroissant  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot|  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker|  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker |  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll|  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer|  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer|  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| ResponsibleFriend  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist|  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist|  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker|  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy|


	65. PSA

HEy guys the chapter I wrote was trash so I had to scrap it uh

 

I'm making an idle clicker so uh, that's gonna happen

 

I'll post a good chapter tomorrow I promise :)


	66. Chapter 66: Arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SoftGayBoi: I TOLD Y'ALL TO SHHHHhhhHhhH
> 
> AnimeGirl: We shall not be silenced!!!!
> 
> SmartPiano: Silenced we shall not be!!!!
> 
> SoftGayBoi: Askndocndododnxodj
> 
> SmartPiano: Have we silenced Ouma??? (°0°)
> 
> SoftGayBoi: I hate both of you :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Formatting broke again guys oof
> 
> This is a trainwreck of a chapter but a deliberate trainwreck
> 
> I'm sick and everything sucks but y'know I have school so I cannot rest just yet-
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BpqG51lgrgC/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link
> 
> I GOT STUFF IT'S UH, DRAWN BY DankMemes_BrokenDreams here on A03 and they made uh, they drew Ouma and Saionji and Tsmugi as the heathers I'm cry thanks 
> 
> Go show them love thank

16+ Trainwrecks  
5:34 am

  
  
SmartPiano: It's starting to get colder guys!  
  
AnimeGirl: Yeah, it really is. I think it might snow soon!  
  
SoftGayBoi: It's only November though :/  
  
SmartPiano: Tell that to the weather  
  
SoftGayBoi: Well, at least if I'm cold Shumai and Kiibs will cuddle me   
  
AnimeGirl: Whipped   
  
SoftGayBoi: Ok yes I am but shhhh   
  
AnimeGirl: OUMA KOKICHI IS W H I P P E D  
  
SmartPiano: rt  
  
SoftGayBoi: I TOLD Y'ALL TO SHHHHhhhHhhH  
  
AnimeGirl: We shall not be silenced!!!!  
  
SmartPiano: Silenced we shall not be!!!!  
  
SoftGayBoi: Askndocndododnxodj  
  
SmartPiano: Have we silenced Ouma??? (°0°)  
  
SoftGayBoi: I hate both of you :)  
  
AnimeGirl: oOOF   
  
SoftGayBoi: Whatever you both are just as whipped   
  
AnimeGirl: I mean you're not wrong lmao  
  
SmartPiano: I'm whipped for my beautiful lesbean inventor but who isn't ya know  
  
SoftGayBoi: Me  
  
SmartPiano: Look at Miu how can you not find her attractive Y'all are trippin  
  
SoftGayBoi: I don't do that hetero sht  
  
AnimeGirl: She owns Furbies and that makes her a rat  
  
SmartPiano: Take that back you weeb  
  
AnimeGirl: IM JAPANESE I CANT BE A WEEB  
  
SmartPiano: ur both stupid  
  
SoftGayBoi: No U  
  
SmartPiano: OOF   
'  
SmartPiano: I'm gonna go get food   
  
SoftGayBoi: I'm gonna do that too   
  
AnimeGirl: Forget food I gotta practice   
  
SmartPiano: I'll tell Angie to make sure you eat :  
  
Animegirl: No wait don't

  
  
SmartPiano and 1 others are offline

  
  
AnimeGirl: Uh oh

  
  
16+ Trainwrecks   
10:18 pm

  
SpaceAnger: THE NEW SMASh BROS DIRECT MANSODJ  
  
BigGunsOof: They added Incineroar guys I'm c r y  
  
TiredBiBoy: I...so no Waluigi but we get Pirhanna plant?  
  
BigGunsOof: Apparently  
  
Mother: Honestly I hope they nerf Bayonetta   
  
GayDad: I'd like to actually use her in competitive play thanks  
  
AvocaDAD: the games gonna come out and so much of the content is probably gonna get cut  
  
FurbyLord: probably  
  
PureBugUncle: Gonta is excited for the game to come out!  
  
AtuasBestGirl: Forget about Smash Bros: Animal Crossing 2019 is what we all should really hype for  
  
UncleHosh: M O O D  
  
PurestBoi: I loved New Leaf and I need this new game  
  
GayDAD: Big mood  
  
Tebko: jsipwp32ie0ido I can't wait to decimate Y'all in Smash  
  
LesbianKiller: she's actually gonna ruin us all   
  
SmartPiano: Now uh, we should get ready cause we're practicing during lunch  
  
SoftGayBoi: RIGHT! Lemme remember how to uh, use my voice  
  
TiredBiBoy: Big Mood

  
  
TiredBiBoy and 15 others are offline   
  
16+ Trainwrecks  
4:35 pm

  
SmartPiano: Hey Y'all....whose the cutest couple in this uh, class  
  
TiredBiBoy: "Couple"... I see you (-_-)  
  
SmartPiano: If we included you three you'd win automatically there'd be no competition   
  
SoftGayBoi: That's true, my boyfies are super cute lmao  
  
PurestBoi: ^^^^^ Says the cutest one  
  
SoftGayBoi: I'm not cute I'm scary and evil  
  
TiredBiBoy: Hmmmm...do we believe that?  
  
PurestBoi: No we don't  
  
SoftGayBoi: I'm intimidating DAMMIT  
  
PurestBoi: You cried when I bought you roses and didn't stop for like, 20 minutes  
  
SoftGayBoi: HNNNNGH  
  
TiredBiBoy: face it, ur a cute and soft boyo and that doesn't make you any less valid  
  
SoftGayBoi: I hate when you do this to my hEART  
  
Tebko: Uh, Himiko and I are the cutest couple, period.   
  
LesbianKiller: Of course we are! We have that lesbian magic!  
  
AtuasBestGirl: Ahem...falsehood.  
  
AtuasBestGirl: Any time Tsmugi and I hold hands in public we're *flocked* with people wanting pictures we are the Furbreal cute couple  
  
Tebko: Uh, with that hair? I think tf not.  
  
AtuasBestGirl: eXCUSE ME  
  
AnimeGirl: Step off, WLW solidarity can't save you if you insult my squeeze  
  
LesbianKiller: Look at the name. I exude pure charm wherever I go, you should be honored to share a space with the real cutest lesbians.   
  
AvocaDAD: Girls, it's me and Kork don't even try to deny it. I had you beat like 30 centuries ago.   
  
GayDad: Please don't start something Amami  
  
AvocaDAD: Sorry Kork baby but I gotta defend ur honor  
  
GayDad: No seriously you don't have to  
  
FurbyLord: I disagree that it's either of you two, but I think we can all agree it's definitely not Amami and Korekiyo  
  
LesbianKiller: Yeah, I agree  
  
AnimeGirl: totally  
  
AtuasBestGirl: Mhmm  
  
Tebko: They just don't have that....pizazz.  
  
AvocaDAD: Just say you hate men and go  
  
TiredBiBoy: Srsly Y'all this argument is silly.  
  
SmartPiano: Bestie be quiet I wanna win this  
  
SpaceAnger: I don't want to get involved in this  
  
BigGunsOof: Good call  
  
FurbyLord: Lololol Kaito's just scared cause he knows he's crusty   
  
BigGunsOof: D O Y O U W A N N A D I E   
  
SpaceAnger: Babe, please  
  
BigGunsOof: This is an outrage! What gives you the right?  
  
SoftGayBoi: This is a disaster  
  
PurestBoi: SMH why is it always like this  
  
AnimeGirl: Look let's just admit that Angie and I are #1 and go  
  
LesbianKiller: No, it's me and Tenko!  
  
Tebko: YEAh  
  
AtuasBestGirl: In your dreams!  
  
SmartPiano: Look Miu and I are gorgeous we outclass all of you!!  
  
Tebko: AS IF!  
  
Mother: Silence.  
  
Mother: It's Hoshi and Gonta, end of discussion.   
  
Tebko: ....  
  
LesbianKiller: Honestly, you're right.  
  
FurbyLord: Smh what where we thinking   
  
AnimeGirl: They're like, S tier cute   
  
UncleHosh: What the fuc  
  
Mother: It's nothing Hoshi-san, go back to whatever you were doing  
  
UncleHosh: Okay....  
  
TiredBiBoy: Is everyone satisfied with this conclusion.  
  
AvocaDAD: I have no reason to complain so yeah.  
  
TiredBiBoy: Okay, then BE QUIET I'M TRyING TO SLEEP

  
  
TiredBiBoy has muted the chat for 4 hours. reason: These arguments are getting ridiculous guys. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, uhhh drink water, sleep, eat, take your meds and don't be me k? Love y'all-  
> 16+ Trainwrecks  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAD  
> Miu| FurbyLord  
> Kiibo| PurestBoi   
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureBugUncle   
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| UncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoy  
> Tsumugi| AnimeGirl   
> Maki| BigGunsOof  
> Kaede| SmartPiano  
> Kaito| SpaceAnger  
> Angie| AtuasBestGirl  
> Kokichi| SoftGayBoi  
> Nagito| ILoveHope
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> ExcitedBi| Kaede  
> BiGuysCryToo| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> GayMildAnxiety| Kokichi  
> HurriGAY Tenko| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono|  
> SisterCelestia|  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAD  
> Miu| FurbyLord  
> Kiibo| PurestBoi   
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureBugUncle   
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| UncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoy  
> Tsumugi| AnimeGirl   
> Maki| BigGunsOof  
> Kaede| SmartPiano  
> Kaito| SpaceAnger  
> Angie| AtuasBestGirl
> 
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor|  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist|  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect|  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster|  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| ICouldHaveDropped  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| MyCroissant  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot|  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker|  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker |  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll|  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer|  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer|  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| ResponsibleFriend  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist|  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist|  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker|  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy|


	67. Chapter 67

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My formatting still won't work I'm not sure why :/
> 
> Today's chapter is a mess guys I'm sorry

16+ Trainwrecks  
1:00 am

SmartPiano: So uh, I asked the principal and apparently we can have pets as long as they're no bigger than a horse because thats all we have room for.

SmartPiano: So I bought a snake.

TiredBiBoy: What kind?

SmartPiano: Ball python

TiredBiBoy: Cool. Did you order the proper equipment for it?

SmartPiano: Yep! I even got a special fridge for my mice

TiredBiBoy: you thought of a name for it yet?

SmartPiano: I wanna wait till I see it.

TiredBiBoy: Makes sense. Well, I'm going back to bed.

SmartPiano: Okay, good night!

 

SmartPiano and 1 others are offline

16+ Trainwrecks  
10:15 pm

 

Mother: It's been awfully quiet today.

Mother: Too quiet. None of you are planning anything right?

SoftGayBoi: There's nothing on my end. I'm just chilling in my room cuddling my boys and watching Netflix

Mother: Ah. I suppose I'm just being paranoid.

SoftGayBoi: Probably. Just go relax, everything will be fine!

Mother: You're right.

  
Mother is offline

  
16+ Trainwrecks  
1:35 pm

 

SoftGayBoi: Oh god I was wrong everything is not fine

Mother: Why..why are things exploding?

SoftGayBoi: Angie....Angie fucking started a fight with Saionji and then Mahiru stepped in

SoftGayBoi: Mahiru punched Angie so Tsmugi punched Mahiru

SoftGayBoi: And then they started fighting and then Kaede tried to break it up and got punched so Miu ran in and started wrecking everyone and then Tenko and Himiko tried to step in and got decked so then they all started fighting and it's bad

SoftGayBoi: Why can't I have one day of peace :(

Mother: I have no clue

SpaceAnger: Okay wow this is...intriguing

BigGunsOof: Why are they fighting?

Mother: Because nobody at this school can hold their temper for more than 5 seconds

SpaceAnger: Mood

BigGunsOof: Should I stop them?

Mother: Y'know what? Leave them be, let them figure this out on their own.

GayDad: As I've been telling you for months now

Mother: I'm not in the mood Shinguji-san

GayDad: Sorry, my bad.

Mother: It's fine.

 

Mother is offline

 

BigGunsOof: She needs a vacation.

GayDad: She really does.

SoftGayBoi: Maybe we should plan one for her!

SpaceAnger: That's actually a good idea you little shit

SoftGayBoi: Ouchie! My feelings! QWQ

BigGunsOof: Perish

SoftGayBoi: :((((

SpaceAnger: Big R.I.P.

GayDad: I'm going back to my book.

BigGunsOof: See you then.

 

GayDad is offline

  
16+ Trainwrecks  
5:30 pm

Mother is online

 

Mother: WHY IS THE KITCHEN ON FIRE

GayDad: It wasn't me :/

Tebko: OUMA WHY ARE YOU ON FIRE

Tebko: Ouma just dropped into the fountain laughing

TiredBiBoy: GDI

PurestBoi: I'll grab the nurse... I emote for my bf but he's actually crazy sometimes

TiredBiBoy: I can't believe you said "emote" instead of like...love

PurestBoi: Yes, I love him but sometimes I just... EMOTE for him sometimes too

TiredBiBoy: Honestly, mood;;;

Mother: I have put out the fire, and I see a burnt tray of cookies so I believe I know what happened

SpaceAnger: But Ouma bakes really well how did he burn them?

AnimeGirl: Uh

AnimeGirl: Angie asked him to make cookies with uh, small amounts of gunpowder

UncleHosh: God damnit Angie

AtausBestGirl: In my defense I didn't think he'd actually make them

SoftGayBoi: IF SOMEONE ASKS ME TO MAKE COOKIES I'M MAKING COOKIES

BigGunsOof: Ouma don't use the oven without adult supervision

SoftGayBoi: IM NOT A CHILD

PurestBoi: You made cookies with gunpowder

SoftGayBoi: ... You're right.

Mother: Ouma get in here ans start cleaning up this mess

SoftGayBoi: I'm on it.

Tebko: This was fuxking hilarious

LesbianKiller: Definitely

Tebko: well I'm going back to sleep

LesbianKiller: yay! I get to nap again!

Tebko: SMH I've slept so much recently

AnimeGirl: Mood

AtuasBestGirl: Opposite Mood

AnimeGirl: Please sleep

AtuasBestGirl: No

AnimeGirl: Understandable, have a nice day.

AvocaDAD: Hey guys, who wants to play Minecraft story mode with me?

 

SoftGayBoi and 12 others are offline

 

AvocaDAD: :(

PureBugUncle: Gonta will play with you!

FurbyLord: sure why not?

AvocaDad: :) I'll get my copy ready, my dorm in 5

FurbyLord: Omw

  
FurbyLord and 3 others are offline

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink water, eat, sleep, take your meds and have a good day!


	68. Chapter 68: Hunger Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SoftGayBoi: Blocked
> 
> FurbyLord: No wait unblock me I gotta tell you something
> 
> SoftGayBoi: Unblocked
> 
> FurbyLord: Bitch
> 
> Is this a reference? Yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS GOT WAY LONGER THAN I THOUGHT IT WOULD
> 
> WE BREACHED 2K WORDS BOYS
> 
> ALSKPXOXPDXP
> 
> So uh, enjoy this chapter and Mondays and Tuesdays...because it won't be peaceful like this for awhile ;)

_**16+ Trainwrecks** _   
_**7:35 am** _

**FurbyLord** : Am I...am I a snake mama now?

**SmartPiano** : Yes, yes you are.

**FurbyLord** : gUCCHI

**SoftGayBoi** : Blocked

**FurbyLord** : No wait unblock me I gotta tell you something

**SoftGayBoi** : Unblocked

**FurbyLord** : Bitch

**AvocaDAD** : SMH

**GayDad** : I feel something in the air today folks

**FurbyLord** : What?

**GayDad** : Chaos

**Tebko: AND BLOODSHED**

**LesbianKiller: aLREADY HAUNT US**

**AnimeGirl: ARE NOT A SOLUTION**

**AtuasBestGirl: Don't let them lead you astray~**

**SpaceAnger: You shouldn't even talk!**

**TiredBiBoy: What about Boston?**

**UncleHosh: Look at the cost and all that we've lost and you talk about**

**PurestBoi: cONGRESS!**

**Mother** : Wow that was on point

**BigGunsOof** : Nerds

**SmartPiano** : Why the fuck you hatin?

**BigGunsOof** : Not hating, just calling it like it is.

**PureBugUncle** : Gonta got donuts!

**SmartPiano** : Lakxosmojsodnos NYOOOM

**Tebko** : Donuts lemme at em

**LesbianKiller** : I wanna rewatch Fight Club

**SoftGayBoi** : I wanna reanact Fight Club

**TiredBiBoy** : Absolutely not.

**PurestBoi** : You just got your arm out of the sling

**SoftGayBoi** : Awww

**Tebko** : I'll do it

**LesbianKiller** : No

**AnimeGirl** : Fight clubs are illegal in this universe

**AtuasBestGirl** : Let's reanact the Hunger Games

**SpaceAnger** : Y'all  we should run a Hunger Games simulator

**BigGunsOof** : We only have 16 people, we'd need 24 names

**SoftGayBoi** : Uh, we could just use random names

**SmartPiano** : True, true

**AnimeGirl** : I can run one later!

**AvocaDAD** : I'm in!

**GayDad** : That should be interesting.

**AtuasBestGirl** : :))

**PureBugUncle** : Are you all coming to get donuts?

**UncleHosh** : I'm omw

**TiredBiBoy** :  yeah, I'm coming

**SoftGayBoi** : I don't wanna walk :(

**PurestBoi: ...**

**PurestBoi** : sIGH fine I'll carry you

**SoftGayBoi** : YAY!

**PurestBoi** : You're lucky you're cute

**LesbianKiller** : That's gay

**PurestBoi** : Yeah, we know

**LesbianKiller** : Everyday the alliance grows stronger

**AvocaDAD** : Soon we shall conquer the world!

**Mother** : You two are weird.

**LesbianKiller** : If we don't make jokes like this we have to think about the world

**LesbianKiller** : And that's terrifying I'd rather not.

**Tebko** : The world outside Hopes Peak doesn't exist it's too scary

**SmartPiano** : Speaking of scary, yesterday I had a dream where Principal Monokuma was a mechanical bear and was making us murder each other, and I accidentally murdered Amami trying to murder the person controlling fake Monokuma it was frightening

**AvocaDAD** : Huh,did you kill me with a shotput ball?

**SmartPiano** : Yes, why?

**AvocaDAD** : Because I've had that same dream

**SmartPiano** : Wow that is terrifying

**LesbianKiller** : Can we stop talking about this and go get donuts? It's scaring me :(

**SmartPiano** : Yeah...let's do that.

 

_**SmartPiano and 15 others are offline** _

_**16+ Trainwrecks** _   
_**12:30 pm** _

 

**AnimeGirl** : I've finished setting up the simulator! Ready for me to run it?

**UncleHosh** : Heck yeah!

**AnimeGirl** : Okay

**FurbyLord** : I'm gonna crush you losers :)))

**SmartPiano** : As if!

**BigGunsOof** : I'm gonna win

**SpaceAnger** : Probably

**SoftGayBoi** : I just hope I don't die first

**AnimeGirl** : 

As the tributes stand on their podiums, the horn sounds.

**Shinguji Korekiyo**  runs away from the Cornucopia.

**Kiibo** runs away from the Cornucopia.

**Harukawa Maki**  finds a bow, some arrows, and a quiver.

**Momota Kaoito**  overpowers  **Katniss** , killing her.

**Hoshi Ryoma**  runs away from the Cornucopia.

**Chabishira Tenko**  runs away from the Cornucopia.

**Tojo Kirumi**  runs away from the Cornucopia.

**Amami Rantarou**  finds a canteen full of water.

**Random Male 2**  runs away from the Cornucopia.

**Shirogane Tsmugi**  runs away from the Cornucopia.

**Peeta**  runs away from the Cornucopia.

**Rue**  runs away from the Cornucopia.

**Random Male**  snatches a pair of sais.

**Gokuharu Gonta**  runs into the cornucopia and hides.

**Saihara Shuichi**  runs into the cornucopia and hides.

**Thresh** ,  **Yonaga Angie** ,  **Random Female 2** , and  **Random Female**  share everything they gathered before running.

**Akamatsu Kaede**  kills  **Ouma Kokichi**  with a hatchet.

**Yumeno Himiko**  runs away from the Cornucopia.

**Iruma Miu**  finds a canteen full of water.

**AvocaDAD:** At least some of us are smart

**SoftGayBoi** : KaEDE :(

**SmartPiano:** I'm playing to win

**AnimeGirl:** OMG My gf is tryna start a group and betray

**AtuasBestGirl:** All's fair in love and war ;)

**AnimeGirl:** Mmkay next

**AnimeGirl:**

**Random Male**  questions his sanity.

**Kiibo** ,  **Tojo Kirumi** ,  **Peeta** ,  **Gokuharu Gonta** , and  **Momota Kaoito**  hunt for other tributes.

**Harukawa Maki**  discovers a cave.

**Random Female 2** ,  **Akamatsu Kaede** ,  **Chabishira Tenko** , and  **Thresh**  raid  **Random Female** 's camp while she is hunting.

**Saihara Shuichi**  explores the arena.

**Rue**  constructs a shack.

**Amami Rantarou**  tries to sleep through the entire day.

**Hoshi Ryoma**  is pricked by thorns while picking berries.

**Shinguji Korekiyo**  runs away from  **Iruma Miu**.

**Shirogane Tsmugi**  decapitates  **Yumeno Himiko**  with a sword.

**Random Male 2**  fishes.

**Yonaga Angie**  thinks about home.

**Tebko:** tSMUGI

**AnimeGirl:** I am so sorry

**LesbianKiller:** SMH two of the shortest people died first I think we're cursed

**SoftGayBoi:** :(

**GayDad:** I can see myself running away from Miu

**FurbyLord:** You c an run but ya can't hide

**AvacaDAD:** Hey guys I can sleep in this universe

**SmartPiano:** Tenko was raiding a camp while her gf was getting stabbed how disloyal

**Tebko:** Fuck you

**SmartPiano:** XP

**AnimeGirl:**   
3 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

**Katniss** District 12  
**Ouma Kokichi** District 5  
**Yumeno Himiko** District 7

**AnimeGirl:**

**Amami Rantarou**  receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.

**Tojo Kirumi**  goes to sleep.

**Thresh**  goes to sleep.

**Hoshi Ryoma**  climbs a tree to rest.

**Gokuharu Gonta**  quietly hums.

**Random Female 2**  attempts to start a fire, but is unsuccessful.

**Rue**  shoots an arrow into  **Saihara Shuichi** 's head.

**Shirogane Tsmugi** ,  **Chabishira Tenko** , and  **Iruma Miu**  sleep in shifts.

**Yonaga Angie**  defeats  **Shinguji Korekiyo**  in a fight, but spares his life.

**Akamatsu Kaede**  kills  **Momota Kaoito**  with a hatchet.

**Kiibo** thinks about home.

**Random Male**  receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.

**Random Female**  overpowers  **Harukawa Maki** , killing her.

**Peeta**  cries himself to sleep.

**Random Male 2**  is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth.

**LesbianKiller:** Ofc Peeta cried himself to sleep he was a pussy

**TiredBiBoy:** Oh look I'm dead

**PurestBoi:** I'll win for both of you

**SpaceAnger:** KAEDE HOLY FUCK

**SmartPiano:** No one is safe

**BigGunsOof:I'm** disappointed in myself how did I fucking lose to a no name loser

**GayDad:** IDK

**AnimeGirl:**

**Random Male 2**  overhears  **Shirogane Tsmugi**  and  **Hoshi Ryoma**  talking in the distance.

**Random Female**  constructs a shack.

**Gokuharu Gonta**  diverts  **Amami Rantarou** 's attention and runs away.

**Peeta**  attacks  **Chabishira Tenko** , but she manages to escape.

**Tojo Kirumi**  receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.

**Random Male**  searches for firewood.

**Kiibo** silently snaps  **Random Female 2** 's neck.

**Yonaga Angie**  stalks  **Iruma Miu**.

**Akamatsu Kaede**  receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.

**Thresh**  explores the arena.

**Rue**  receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.

**Shinguji Korekiyo**  travels to higher ground.

**PureBugUncle:** Gonta no understand why he had to run away from Amami-san?

**AvocaDAD:** It's nothing child

**FurbyLord:** Fuck Angie's gonna murder me

**AtuasBestGirl:** :)

**SoftGayBoi:** Wow Kiibo went all in

**PurestBoi:** I will win this game for you two ;-;

**AnimeGirl:**   
4 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

**Saihara Shuichi** District 1  
**Momota Kaoito** District 2  
**Harukawa Maki** District 2  
**Random Female 2** District 10

**AnimeGirl:**

**Chabishira Tenko**  tries to sing herself to sleep.

**Yonaga Angie**  is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth.

**Gokuharu Gonta**  begs for  **Random Male**  to kill him. He refuses, keeping  **Gokuharu Gonta**  alive.

**Random Male 2**  begs for  **Shinguji Korekiyo**  to kill him. He refuses, keeping  **Random Male 2**  alive.

**Akamatsu Kaede** ,  **Hoshi Ryoma** ,  **Amami Rantarou** , and  **Random Female**  sleep in shifts.

**Peeta**  tries to treat his infection.

**Kiibo** receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.

**Rue**  tends to her wounds.

**Iruma Miu**  is awoken by nightmares.

**Shirogane Tsmugi**  starts a fire.

**Thresh**  sees a fire, but stays hidden.

**Tojo Kirumi**  thinks about home.

**UncleHosh:** Ah I see that no name male values his life

**UncleHosh:** Because if he killed Gonta

**UncleHosh:** Punishment would follow

**FurbyLord:** My nightmares are probably of Angie murdering me in my sleep

**SmartPiano:** Valid

**AnimeGirl:**

**Gokuharu Gonta**  picks flowers.

**Iruma Miu**  injures herself.

**Random Female**  sprains her ankle while running away from  **Amami Rantarou**.

**Kiibo** picks flowers.

**Akamatsu Kaede**  defeats  **Thresh**  in a fight, but spares his life.

**Tojo Kirumi**  and  **Shinguji Korekiyo**  split up to search for resources.

**Shirogane Tsmugi**  picks flowers.

**Peeta**  thinks about home.

**Chabishira Tenko**  stalks  **Hoshi Ryoma**.

**Rue**  explores the arena.

**Random Male**  begs for  **Random Male 2**  to kill him. He refuses, keeping  **Random Male**  alive.

**Yonaga Angie**  tries to sleep through the entire day.

**UncleHosh:** Tenko I'd rethink your game plan

**Tebko:** You better watch out-

**AnimeGirl:** Gonta, Kiibo and I picking flowers and talking to drown out the screams of terror

**AvocaDAD:** While the other two parents collect supplies, I'm trying to thin out our competition

**AnimeGirl:** Good call.

**AnimeGirl:**

**Yonaga Angie**  receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.

**Amami Rantarou**  loses sight of where he is.

**Kiibo** tends to his wounds.

**Shinguji Korekiyo**  tends to his wounds.

**Random Male**  spears  **Shirogane Tsmugi**  in the abdomen.

**Tojo Kirumi** ,  **Thresh** , and  **Random Female**  sleep in shifts.

**Gokuharu Gonta**  starts a fire.

**Rue** 's trap kills  **Akamatsu Kaede**.

**Peeta** ,  **Random Male 2** , and  **Iruma Miu**  sleep in shifts.

**Hoshi Ryoma**  climbs a tree to rest.

**Chabishira Tenko**  dies from thirst.

**SmartPiano:** Fuck I'm dead

**SmartPiano:** I'd tell Rue to fuck off but she's a bean so NVM

**AnimeGirl:** Ah, it seems there's a spear in my abdomen

**Tebko:** I died...from thirst.

**Tebko:** Wow the accuracy

**AvocaDAD:** And once again I'm lost.

**GayDad:** fml

**AnimeGirl:**

**Iruma Miu**  begs for  **Thresh**  to kill her. He refuses, keeping  **Iruma Miu**  alive.

**Shinguji Korekiyo**  and  **Random Male**  hunt for other tributes.

**Yonaga Angie**  discovers a cave.

**Random Male 2**  dies from an infection.

**Tojo Kirumi** ,  **Hoshi Ryoma** , and  **Gokuharu Gonta**  hunt for other tributes.

**Peeta**  receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.

**Random Female**  diverts  **Amami Rantarou** 's attention and runs away.

**Rue**  scares  **Kiibo** off.

**AvocaDAD:** AND AFTER I SPENT ALL THAT TIME TRACKING HER DOWN

**GayDad:** Well fuck 

**AnimeGirl:**  
4 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

**Shirogane Tsmugi** District 4  
**Akamatsu Kaede** District 1  
**Chabishira Tenko** District 6  
**Random Male 2** District 10

**AnimeGirl:**

**Peeta**  and  **Thresh**  huddle for warmth.

**Shinguji Korekiyo**  is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth.

**Random Female**  thinks about winning.

**Tojo Kirumi**  is unable to convince  **Hoshi Ryoma**  to not kill her.

**Yonaga Angie**  tries to sing herself to sleep.

**Random Male**  is awoken by nightmares.

**Amami Rantarou** ,  **Gokuharu Gonta** ,  **Rue** ,  **Kiibo** , and  **Iruma Miu**  sleep in shifts.

**SpaceAnger:** YOU FUCKING MURDERED MOM

**BigGunsOof:** Oh that's bad luck

**UncleHosh:** I've inadvertadly doomed myself

**AnimeGirl:** Kiibo's probably going to poison all of you

**TiredBiBoy:** GO KIIBO

**SoftGayBoi:** YOU HAVE TO WIN THIS

**Tebko:** MIU WE'RE COUNTING ON YOU

**LesbianKiller:** Hey don't die Rue

**Mother:** Ah I am dead

**Mother:** How bothersome

**Mother:** Oh well

**SmartPiano:** mom's not even phased

**AtuasBestGirl:** "Ah, it appears I am dead. Oh well, I should get back to work."

**Mother:** Hilarious.

**AnimeGirl:**

**Gokuharu Gonta**  runs away from  **Peeta**.

**Iruma Miu**  steals from  **Amami Rantarou**  while he isn't looking.

**Random Male** ,  **Yonaga Angie** ,  **Rue** , and  **Thresh**  raid  **Shinguji Korekiyo** 's camp while he is hunting.

**Kiibo** and  **Random Female**  split up to search for resources.

**Hoshi Ryoma**  searches for firewood.

**PurestBoi:** How uneventful

**UncleHosh:** I'm gonna build a bonfire and toss y'all into it.

**FurbyLord:** As if

**AnimeGirl:**   
1 cannon shot can be heard in the distance.

**Tojo Kirumi** District 5

**AnimeGirl:**

**Yonaga Angie**  accidently detonates a land mine while trying to arm it.

**Random Male**  sets an explosive off, killing  **Rue** , and  **Thresh**.

**Kiibo** and  **Amami Rantarou**  tell stories about themselves to each other.

**Random Female**  tries to treat her infection.

**Gokuharu Gonta**  bashes  **Hoshi Ryoma** 's head in with a mace.

**Shinguji Korekiyo**  sees a fire, but stays hidden.

**AtuasBestGirl:** I played myself

**SpaceAnger:** wow Rue and Thresh are dead

**SpaceAnger:** All in one go

**PureBugUncle:** NO HOSHI! GONTA DID NOT MEAN TO D:

**UncleHosh:** It's fine Gonta. I know it was an accident

**PureBugUncle:** okay..

**AnimeGirl:** Oh this is fucking tragic

**TiredBiBoy:** Welcome to the dead Hosh

**UncleHosh:** F i n a l l y

**AvocaDAD:** N O

**GayDad:** You are not aloud to make death jokes

**UncleHosh:** Understandable

**AnimeGirl:**   
The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families.

**Random Female**  decides not to go to The Feast.

**Gokuharu Gonta**  decides not to go to The Feast.

**Shinguji Korekiyo**  decides not to go to The Feast.

**Iruma Miu**  attacks  **Random Male** , but  **Kiibo** protects him, killing  **Iruma Miu**.

**Amami Rantarou**  falls into a frozen lake and drowns.

**FurbyLord:** Kiibo you fucking murdered me to save a no namer?!

**PurestBoi:** I'm gonna poison him later dw

**AvocaDAD:** Ofc I die like an idiot

**TiredBiBoy:** SMH never walk across frozen lakes it's always a death trap

**PurestBoi:** Well this should ened quickly

**AnimeGirl:**

**Random Female**  constructs a shack.

**Kiibo** kills  **Gokuharu Gonta**  for his supplies.

**Shinguji Korekiyo**  explores the arena.

**Random Male**  receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.

**PurestBoi:** I HAVE MADE A MISTAKE

**UncleHosh:** P e r i s h

**SoftGayBoi:** RIP my boyfriend

**AtuasBestGirl:** Watch a no name win

**LesbianKiller:** With our luck it's a guarantee

**Tebko:** Oof I hope it's the girl

**FurbyLord:** Same

**AnimeGirl:**   
8 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

**Yonaga Angie** District 3  
**Rue** District 11  
**Thresh** District 11  
**Hoshi Ryoma** District 3  
**Peeta** District 12  
**Iruma Miu** District 8  
**Amami Rantarou** District 7  
**Gokuharu Gonta** District 4

**Mother:** This can only end badly

AnimeGirl:   
**Shinguji Korekiyo**  thinks about home.

**Random Male**  screams for help.

**Kiibo** quietly hums.

**Random Female**  dies from an infection.

**Tebko:** Fuck there's only males left

**LesbianKiller:** who do we cheer for

**AvocaDAD:** GO BABE

**FurbyLord:** KIIBO I HOPE YOU DIE

**PurestBoi:** Fuck off I'm gonna win

**BigGunsOof:** Statistically speaking you have a good chance of doing so

**SpaceAnger:** Unless they bring out wolves.

**AnimeGirl:**

**Random Male**  makes a wooden spear.

**Kiibo** scares  **Shinguji Korekiyo**  off.

**GayDad:** H o w

**GayDad:** This is bullshit

**PurestBoi:** Why didn't I just kill you?

**SoftGayBoi:** Meanwhile no name is preparing to purge you both

**TiredBiBoy:** lmao

**AnimeGirl:**   
1 cannon shot can be heard in the distance.

**Random Female** District 9

AnimeGirl:   
**Random Male**  thinks about home.

**Kiibo** sees a fire, but stays hidden.

**Shinguji Korekiyo**  passes out from exhaustion.

**GayDad:** Wow I'm weaker in this universe

**PurestBoi:** Chugga chugga chugga chugga

**Tebko:** I think he's going insane

**AnimeGirl:**

**Kiibo** practices his archery.

**Shinguji Korekiyo**  sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate.

**Random Male**  discovers a cave.

**PurestBoi:** I'm getting prepared to snipe your asses

**SmartPiano:** He's really getting into this

**Mother:** I'm thinking they're just gonna starve to death

**AnimeGirl:**

**Kiibo** dies of dysentery.

**Shinguji Korekiyo**  decapitates  **Random Male**  with a sword.

**PurestBoi:** ....

**AnimeGirl:**   
The winner is  **Shinguji Korekiyo**  from District 8!

**SoftGayBoi:** Well fuck

**GayDad** : AHA!

**SpaceAnger** : Honestly not suprised

**BigGunsOof** : Me neither

**Tebko** : Anyone wanna watch the movie again?

**LesbianKiller** : YES

**TiredBiBoy** : Sure why not?

 

_**TiredBiBoy and 15 others are offline** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used http://brantsteele.net/hungergames/disclaimer.php for my Hunger Games sim.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, and have a good day!   
> 16+ Trainwrecks  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAD  
> Miu| FurbyLord  
> Kiibo| PurestBoi   
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureBugUncle   
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| UncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoy  
> Tsumugi| AnimeGirl   
> Maki| BigGunsOof  
> Kaede| SmartPiano  
> Kaito| SpaceAnger  
> Angie| AtuasBestGirl  
> Kokichi| SoftGayBoi  
> Nagito| ILoveHope
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> ExcitedBi| Kaede  
> BiGuysCryToo| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> GayMildAnxiety| Kokichi  
> HurriGAY Tenko| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono|  
> SisterCelestia|  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAD  
> Miu| FurbyLord  
> Kiibo| PurestBoi   
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureBugUncle   
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| UncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoy  
> Tsumugi| AnimeGirl   
> Maki| BigGunsOof  
> Kaede| SmartPiano  
> Kaito| SpaceAnger  
> Angie| AtuasBestGirl  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor|  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist|  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect|  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster|  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| ICouldHaveDropped  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| MyCroissant  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot|  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker|  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker |  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll|  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer|  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer|  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| ResponsibleFriend  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist|  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist|  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker|  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy|


	69. Chapter 69: Mastermind Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg
> 
> SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg
> 
> SoftGayBoi is offline
> 
> UncleHosh: I'm literally gonna strangle you
> 
> UncleHosh is offline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For every joke about this chapter's number y'all make I injure 1 person
> 
> I'm not joking-
> 
> So here take this yEET
> 
>  
> 
> Countdown to the new arc: 1 chapter left
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ;)

_**16+ Trainwrecks**_  
_**10:30 am**_  
  
**TiredBiBoy** : Everyone has been singing all day how are your guys' voices not tired?  
  
**PianoFreak** : Pure Determination  
  
**AnimeGirl** : Willpower  
  
**SoftGayBoi** : When your voice wants to die, simply refuse.  
  
**PianoFreak** : Yep. Just uh, refuse to let it happen.  
  
**Tebko** : Your voice hurts? No it doesn't. Keep singing.  
  
**LesbianKiller** : You want to sleep? No, keep singing.  
  
**AnimeGirl** : Your eyes burn? No, keep singing.  
  
**TiredBiBoy** : That's hardcore.  
  
**SoftGayBoi** : Respect 100  
  
**TiredBiBoy** : SMH my boyfriend and his stupid memes  
  
**SoftGayBoi** : mwah  
  
**TiredBiBoy:**  
  
**SoftGayBoi: ...**  
  
**TiredBiBoy** : (fine) Mwah  
  
**SoftGayBoi** : :)))  
  
**Tebko** : Stop being gay on main  
  
**LesbianKiller** : Yeah, be gay on East Main  
  
**TiredBiBoy** : canceled  
  
**PianoFreak** : Blocked  
  
**AnimeGirl** : Reported  
  
**LesbianKiller** : :(  
  
**UncleHosh** : Guys we're about to go into the lab  
  
**SoftGayBoi** : Fuck I wasn't paying attention what are we doing  
  
**TiredBiBoy** : Kiibo will know what to do :/  
  
**PurestBoi** : _**Bold of you to assume I was paying attention**_  
  
**TiredBiBoy** : We're fucking screwed  
  
**UncleHosh** : Nobody in this house actually fucking pays attention lmao  
  
**PurestBoi** : We'll wing it, can't fail too badly  
  
**Mother** : Do not touch anything, I'll explain it to you all

  
**SoftGayBoi** : Thank you-

  
**Mother** : You're welcome.

  
_**Mother and 8 others are offline** _  
  
  
_**16+ Trainwrecks** _  
_**1:30 pm** _  
  
_**Mastermind is online** _

  
  
**Mastermind** : I'm Back~~~~  
  
**Tebko** ; Not again  
  
**FurbyLord** : Ugh, you're garbage  
  
**GayDad** : Seriously? Why?  
  
**Mastermind** : I'm bored and I feel like spilling tea  
  
**Mastermind** : Let's have some fun!  
  
**BigGunsOof** : Fuck

  
  
_**Mastermind has changed AvacaDAD's name to Blank**_  
  
_**Mastermind has changed FurbyLord's name to Blank**_  
  
_**Mastermind has changed PurestBoi's name to Blank**_  
  
_**Mastermind has changed LesbianKiller's name to Blank**_  
  
_**Mastermind has changed Tebko's name to Blank**_  
  
_**Mastermind has changed PureSpiderUncle's name to Blank**_  
  
_**Mastermind has changed Mother's name to Blank**_  
  
_**Mastermind has changed GayDad's name to Blank**_  
  
_**Mastermind has changed UncleHosh's name to Blank**_  
  
_**Mastermind has changed TiredBiBoy's name to Blank**_  
  
_**Mastermind has changed AnimeGirl's name to Blank**_  
  
_**Mastermind has changed SmartPiano's name to Blank**_  
  
_**Mastermind has changed SpaceAnger's name to Blank**_  
  
_**Mastermind has changed AtuasBestGirl's name to Blank**_  
  
_**Mastermind has changed BigGunOof's name to Blank**_  
  
_**Mastermind has changed SoftGayBoi's name to Blank**_  
  
_**Mastermind has changed Blank's name to Ate Lint From The Gym Storage For 2 Bucks**_  
  
_**Mastermind has changed Blank's name to Chews Like 3 Packs Of Gum A Day**_  
  
_**Mastermind has changed Blank's name to**_  
_**Fakes Needing Repairs To Get Out Of Gym**_  
  
_**Mastermind has changed Blank's name to Can't Tie Knots At All**_  
  
_**Mastermind has changed Blank's name to**_  
_**Can't Tell Left From Right Sometimes** _  
  
_**Mastermind has changed Blank's name to**_  
_**Once Ate Chapstick Because It Was Cherry Flavored**_  
  
_**Mastermind has changed Blank's name to**_  
_**Went Through An Emo Phase In Junior High**_  
  
_**Mastermind has changed Blank's name to Purposely Starts Arguments In Class To Get Out Of Doing Work**_  
  
_**Mastermind has changed Blank's name to**_  
_**Hides Behind The Water Heater To Avoid Turning In Essays**_  
  
_**Mastermind has changed Blank's name to**_  
_**Went Through A Pastel Goth Phase in Junior High**_  
  
_**Mastermind has changed Blank's name to Undyne Was Her Lesbian Awakening**_  
  
_**Mastermind has changed Blank's name to**_  
_**Unironically Likes One Direction**_  
  
_**Mastermind has changed Blank's name to**_  
_**Is Still A Hetalia Fan**_  
  
_**Mastermind has changed Blank's name to**_  
_**Facebook Stalks the Whole Class**_  
  
_**Mastermind has changed Blank's name to**_  
_**Knows All Of One Directions Albums By Heart**_  
  
_**Mastermind has changed Blank's name to Has Never Seen The Office** _

  
  
**Unironically Likes One Direction:** Okay 1D bops and anyone who says otherwise is a liar  
  
**Knows All Of One Directions Albums By Heart:** SAME  
  
**Unironically Likes One Direction:** Okay this is Kaede and I'm not ashamed  
  
**Knows All of One Directions Albums By Heart: I** t's Ouma.

  
  
_**Mastermind has changed Unironically Likes One Direction's name to SmartPiano** _  
  
_**Mastermind has changed Knows All Of One Album By Heart's name to SoftGayBoi** _

  
**SoftGayBoi** : 2 down, 14 to go!  
  
**SmartPiano** : Low-key I'm not even embarrassed ur off your game Mastermind  
  
**Is Still A Hetalia Fan:** OKAY HETALIA IS A MASTERPIECE Y'ALL ARE JUST SALTY  
  
**Facebook Stalks The Whole Class:** Okay yes I do but how else am I gonna get my tea?  
  
**Undyne Was Her Lesbian Awakening** : . . . Can you blame me?  
  
**SmartPiano** : No Tsmugi, I really can't

  
  
_**Mastermind has changed Undyne Was Her Lesbian Awakening's name to AnimeLesbian** _

  
  
**AnimeLesbian** : Oh  
  
**AnimeLesbian** : BTW **@Facebook Stalks The Whole Class** is my girlfriend

  
**Facebook Stalks The Whole Class:** Yeah sorry y'all aha

  
  
_**Mastermind has changed Facebook Stalks The Whole Class's name to AtuasBestGirl** _

  
  
**Is Still A Hetalia Fan** : So uh, it's Kaito  
  
**Has Never Seen The Office:** Wow I'm disappointed  
  
**Is Still A Hetalia Fan:** Sorry Maki :(  
  
**Has Never Seen The Office** : shUSH  
  
**SmartPiano** : YOU W H A T  
  
**AnimeLesbian** : this is, this bad. You have failed us  
  
**SoftGayBoi** : Maki your life is sad  
  
**SoftGayBoi** : So, so sad.

  
  
_**Mastermind has changed Has Never Seen The Office's name to SadLifeGirl** _

  
  
**SadLifeGirl** : I resent this  
  
**SoftGayBoi** : i resent you

  
  
_**Mastermind has changed Is Still A Hetalia Fan to SpaceLifeBoy** _

  
  
**SpaceLifeBoy** : SMH  
  
**Went Through A Pastel Goth Phase In Junior High:** We're watching the Office when this is over  
  
**SadLifeGirl** : f i n e  
  
**Went Through A Pastel Goth Phase: hereisme.jpg**  
  
**SoftGayBoi** : Shumai we're purchasing Pastel goth stuff for you I need to see this on you more  
  
**Went Through A Pastel Goth Phase** : If you really want me too :)

  
  
_**Mastermind has changed Went Through A Pastel Goth Phase's name to TiredBiBoi** _

  
  
**TiredBiBoi** : Aha I see you were bothered by that y :)  
  
**Went Through An Emo Phase In Junior High** : Your mother is embarrassed by this just change my name and move on

  
  
_**Mastermind has changed Went Through An Emo Phase In Junior High's name to Mother** _

  
  
**SoftGayBoi** : But  
  
**Mother** : no, move on.  
  
**Fakes Needing Repairs To Get Out Of Gym:** There's nothing I can even do to hide who I am this is obvious

  
  
**Mastermind has changed Fakes Needing Repairs To Get Out Of Gym's name to PurestPanBoi**

  
  
**PurestPanBoi** : :))))  
  
**Can't Tell Left From Right Sometimes:** I  
  
**Can't Tell Left From Right Sometimes:** this is slander  
  
**Can't Tie Knots At All:** My girlfriend and I are both uh, disasters  
  
**Can't Tie Knots At All:** Hi it's Himiko

  
**SmartPiano** : [#BiAndLesbianDisasters](https://keep.google.com/#label/BiAndLesbianDisasters)

  
  
_**Mastermind has changed Can't Tie Knots At All's name to LesbianKilerr** _  
  
_**Mastermind has changed Can't Tell Left From Right Sometimes's name to Tebko** _

  
  
**Tebko** : Lmao so we're down to our final five  
  
**PurestPanBoi** : Miu is **@Chews Like 3 Packs Of Gum A Day** I've seen her do it it's frightening.  
  
**Chews Like 3 Packs Of Gum A Day:** Okay I'm sorry I like my breath to be fresh  
  
**SmartPiano** : Guys kissing her is always a game of Guess the flavor it's cute uwu  
  
**TiredBiBoi** : Whipped  
  
**Chews Like 3 Packs Of Gum A Day:** Look in the mirror

  
  
_**Mastermind has changed Chews Like 3 Packs Of Gum A Day's name to FurbyLord** _

  
  
**FurbyLord** : We're all whipped for our significant others  
  
**Mother** : Ah to be young  
  
**SadLifeGirl** : Isn't Kaito older than you?  
  
**SpaceLifeBoy** : sHhhh, let the woman rest  
  
**SadLifeGirl** : Okay fine  
  
**FurbyLord** : So uh, **@Ate Lint From The Gym Storage For 2 Bucks** is Amami I dared him to do it.  
  
**Ate Lint From The Gym Storage For 2 Bucks** : It was the easiest two bucks I've ever made  
  
**LesbianKiller** : Y'all why are we using bucks we live in Japan  
  
**Tebko** : I can't find the yen sign anywhere  
  
**LesbianKiller** : Valid

  
_**Mastermind has changed Ate Lint From The Gym Storage For 2 Bucks's name to AvocaDAD** _  
  
_**Mastermind has changed Purposely Starts Arguments In Class To Get Out Of Doing Work's name to GayDad** _

  
  
**GayDad** : You guy's weren't gonna guess it anyways  
  
**AvocaDAD** : He's an icon  
  
**SoftGayBoi** : I'm gonna take a stab at this and guess that Gonta is **@Once Ate Chapstick Because It Was Cherry Flavored** and Hoshi is **@Hides Behind The Water Heater To Avoid Turning In Essays**

  
  
_**Mastermind has changed Once Ate Chapstick Because It Was Cherry Flavored's name to PureBugUncle** _  
  
_**Mastermind has changed Hides Behind The Water Heater To Avoid Turning In Essays' name to UncleHosh** _

  
  
**SoftGayBoi** : Oh! I was right :)  
  
**PureBugUncle** : Gonta regrets doing that. Gonta's stomach hurt for hours D:  
  
**UncleHosh** : I don't regret mine it's a good strategy because nobody can reach me I'm invincible  
  
**GayDad** : Except that the water heater is scalding hot so you're basically hurting yourself  
  
**UncleHosh** : It's worth it  
  
**TiredBiBoi** : mood  
  
**PurestPanBoi** : that should not be a mood  
  
**SmartPiano** : So we're watching the office now.  
  
**SmartPiano** : get ur butts into the common room  
  
**AnimeLesbian** : Lemme get my gf and I'll be right there  
  
**SpaceLifeBoy** : i'll grab mine  
  
**SadLifeGirl** : :/  
  
**Mother** : See you all shortly.

  
_**Mother and 15 others are offline** _  
  
  
_**16+ Trainwrecks** _  
_**11:30 pm** _  
  
  
**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**  
  
**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**  
  
**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**  
  
**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**  
  
**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**  
  
**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**  
  
**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**  
  
**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**  
  
**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**  
  
**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**  
  
**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**  
  
**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**  
  
**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**  
  
**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**  
  
**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**  
  
**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**  
  
**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**  
  
**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**  
  
**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**  
  
**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**  
  
**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**  
  
**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**  
  
**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**  
  
**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**  
  
**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**  
  
**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**  
  
**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**  
  
**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**  
  
**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**  
  
**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**  
  
**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**  
  
**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**  
  
**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**  
  
**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**  
  
**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**  
  
**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**  
  
**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**  
  
**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**  
  
**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**  
  
**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**  
  
**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**  
  
**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**  
  
**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**  
  
**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**  
  
**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**  
  
**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**  
  
**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**  
  
**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**  
  
**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**  
  
**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**  
  
**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**  
  
**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**  
  
**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**  
  
**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**  
  
**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**  
  
**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**  
  
**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**  
  
**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**  
  
**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**  
  
**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**  
  
**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**  
  
**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**  
  
**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**  
  
**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**  
  
**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**  
  
**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**  
  
**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**  
  
**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**  
  
**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**

 

  
**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**

**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**

**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**

**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**

**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**

**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**

**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**

**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**  
**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**

**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**

**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**  
**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**  
**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**

**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**

**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**

**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**

**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**

**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**

**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**

**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**

**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**

**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**

**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**

**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**

**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**

**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**

**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**

**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**

**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**

**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**

**SoftGayBoi: memes.jpg**

 

_**SoftGayBoi is offline** _

 

**UncleHosh** : _I'm literally gonna strangle you_

 

_**UncleHosh is offline** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink lots of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, and have a GREAT day!  
> 16+ Trainwrecks  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAD  
> Miu| FurbyLord  
> Kiibo| PurestPanBoi  
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko  
> Gonta| PureBugUncle  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| UncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoi  
> Tsumugi| AnimeLesbian  
> Maki| SadLifeGirl  
> Kaede| SmartPiano  
> Kaito| SpaceLifeBoy  
> Angie| AtuasBestGirl  
> Kokichi| SoftGayBoi  
> Nagito| ILoveHope
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> ExcitedBi| Kaede  
> BiGuysCryToo| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> GayMildAnxiety| Kokichi  
> HurriGAY Tenko| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou  
> Disappointed| Tsmugi  
> CursedMan| Hoshi  
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi  
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono|  
> SisterCelestia|  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAD  
> Miu| FurbyLord  
> Kiibo| PurestBoi  
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko  
> Gonta| PureBugUncle  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| UncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoy  
> Tsumugi| AnimeGirl  
> Maki| BigGunsOof  
> Kaede| SmartPiano  
> Kaito| SpaceAnger  
> Angie| AtuasBestGirl
> 
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor|  
> Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist|  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect|  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster|  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| ICouldHaveDropped  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| MyCroissant  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot|  
> Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker|  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
> Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker |  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll|  
> Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer|  
> Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer|  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| ResponsibleFriend  
> Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist|  
> Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist|  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker|  
> Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy|


	70. Chapter 70: DND Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of short guys, I'm having a really bad day... for no reason. Like seriously I feel terrible for nO REASON :(((
> 
> Also, uh, this is the last chapter before the big arc.
> 
> I can't get formatting to work guys :(
> 
> SO, uh I love you all, y'all know that right?
> 
> Chill

DND Tuesdays!  
4:45 pm  
  
Tsmugi: ((Ok, jumping right in!))  
  
Tsmugi: ((Also by the way, really sorry about that Hoshi, I didn't see you. How's the leg?))  
  
Hoshi: ((A little worse for wear but I should be fine in a day or two.))  
  
Tsmugi: ((I'm glad it's not too serious!))  
  
Tsmugi: As you all have been walking for quite some time, you're starting to see the end of this forest. The sun is slowly coming up in the distance, which means you'll be safe. At least from vampires that is.   
  
Saihara: "Hopefully there's another village nearby. I really want to rest for a bit."  
  
Kaede: " I'm starving! I just want to sink my teeth in the first piece of food I see."  
  
Kirumi: "I think we have provisions somewhere. "  
  
Kaede: "I'm talking about real food, not dried meat and hard biscuits."  
  
Ouma: "Wow, so picky! Be glad we get anything to eat on these adventures! I've heard horror stories of adventurers that got so hungry they ate each other!"  
  
Tenko: "We'd eat you first Lokeil."  
  
Ouma: "Really? Me? What about Great Bear, he's surely gonna be a lot more filling."  
  
Miu: "Great Bear could literally break all your bones in an instant."  
  
Ouma: "True, true."  
  
Korekiyo: "No one is eating anyone. Period."  
  
Himiko: "But if we ~had~ too, it'd be Lokeil right?"  
  
Kiibo: "Actually, it would make more sense to eat someone like Angelina. Since, you know, she'd probably betray us first."  
  
Angie: "That's fair."  
  
Amami: "Guys we shouldn't be arguing over the semantics of consuming our fellow party members."  
  
Hoshi: "This is less of an argument and more of a discussion."  
  
Gonta: "Seamus doesn't think it'd come to eating each other. Seamus can always hunt!"  
  
Maki: "And if we can't find animals?"  
  
Kaito: "LET'S STOP TALKING ABOUT EATING PEOPLE"  
  
Amami: "I agree."  
  
Tsmugi: Finally, you exit the forest to find yourself overlooking a beautiful hill. On the other side you can see the beginnings of a beach. On the hill appears to be a well-worn path, telling you that it was likely a village was nearby.   
  
Ouma: "YES! C'mon guys, there's gotta be a village nearby!"  
  
Korekiyo: I shake my head. "Let's not be too hasty, we have no clue whether the village we're approaching is safe."  
  
Tenko: Briar is bouncing up and down, she can't stop. "Guys it's the ocean! It's been so long since I've seen it!"  
  
Himiko: "Calm down Briar, you're going to freak everyone else out."  
  
Tsmugi: Do you all travel down the path?  
  
Saihara: Yes  
  
Tsmugi: As you travel down the path, the ground shakes slightly. It's probably nothing....probably.  
  
Ouma: (( ))  
  
Kirumi: (( WHY IS THE BUILDING SHAKING-))  
  
Miu: ((Y'all I think Souda uh, started up the mecha I told him not too))  
  
Kaede: (( GOD DaMMIT))  
  
Saihara: ((i'll got get a teacher.)  
  
Tsmugi: ( I guess we're done for the night, Just as well, I realized I forgot to write this part-)  
  
Kirumi: (( Is anyone hungry?))  
  
Korkeiyo: (( I could eat.))  
  
Kirumi: ((I'll order a pizza.))  
  
Korekiyo: (( Thanks! :) ))  
  
Korekiyo and 15 others are offline.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink lots of water, sleep, eat, take your meds, and have a good day!


	71. Chapter 71: Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SmartPiano: They should probably write down any hallucinations or weird memories, so we can look for consitincies or patterns.
> 
> AnimeLesbian; Sounds good to me
> 
> SmartPiano: I'm gonna go back to helping Miu study. Stay on guard, okay?
> 
> AnimeLesbian: Okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha, ready for the beginning? 
> 
> Plot: Rising Action
> 
> Oh yes, I'm giving lil hints as to where we are in the arc so y'all can be prepared.
> 
> I had too much fun writing this, I hope you all feel as tense and nervous as I hope. Especially because I want to set up this climax right. 
> 
> I'm having so much fun writing this guy's Literally I'm cackling

_**PANGAYACE Alliance** _   
_**9:30 pm** _

**DiscontentedMom** : It's eerily quiet today.

**CursedMan** : I've noticed that too.

**DicontentedMom** : I'm starting to think that everyone is planning something.

**TiredAvocado** : I doubt it. Everyone seems pretty on edge today.

**CursedMan** : Yeah, I spooked Himiko pretty badly earlier.

**TiredAvocado** : What did you do?

**CursedMan** : She was staring at this empty glass tank, and I came up behind her to ask what she was doing and she freaked out. Literally nearly jumped outta her skin.

**TiredAvocado** : What was she doing?

**CursedMan** : Here's the thing, she was remembering this trick she'd done with me where I had to escape a tank of Pirhannas in a given time limit.

**CursedMan** : Only I've never done that before.

**CursedMan** : Except once she mentioned it, it did feel kind of familiar.

**TiredAvocado** : one of those memories where it feels fake but also real at the same time?

**CursedMan** : Yeah, exactly!

**DiscontentedMom** : Strange, I have memories like that too.

**DiscontentedMom** : I swear I remember being, and this is going to sound absolutely nuts, the prime minister of Japan at some point.

**TiredAvocado** : . . .

**TiredAvocado** : I remember having 12 sisters but I only have 3 so maybe it's not so bad.

**CursedMan** : I remember being in prison but that certainly didn't happen.

**TiredAvocado** : I wonder what's causing these strange inconsistencies in our memories?

**DiscontentedMom** : I cannot think of an answer at this moment, but with some time perhaps I can find one

**CursedMan** : Let's just keep our eyes peeled.

**TiredAvocado** : Agreed.

 

_**TiredAvocado and 2 others are offline.** _

  
_**16+ Trainwrecks** _   
_**12:30 pm** _

**LesbianKiller** : Hey, Uncle Hoshi. Sorry for freaking out on you earlier :/

**UncleHosh** : It's fine kiddo. Feeling better?

**LesbianKiller** : A little. Tenko was just telling me how she remembered how Angie was gonna have this seance and try to bring Amami back from the dead, only Amami *isn't dead* so she's super confused.

**Tebko** ; I really thought he was dead for a bit there. Am I going nuts?

**AtuasBestGirl** : No, I had that thought too! I mean, I made these wax statues and everything preparing to commune with a whole bunch of you that I thought were dead. It's confusing!

**Mother** : That does not sound good.

**AnimeLesbian** : I wonder what all this means...

**SadLifeGirl** : I went and apologized to Ouma for pointing a gun at him and apparently that never happened? Maybe someone snuck something into breakfast this morning.

**SpaceLifeBoy** : Maybe...

**SoftGayBoi** : Are you telling me we're all remembering things that didn't happen?

**PurestPanBoi** : Maybe that's why I thought I had threatened to blow up the school. I was so confused too because I'm 100% sure those functions don't even exist.

**TiredBiBoi** : This is freaking me out.

**FurbyLord** : Okay so I woke up this morning and spent like 3 hours searching for this VR machine I swore I built and tested out with you guys, only for Kae-bae to tell me I've never built one of those.

**SmartPiano** : My memories are just super fuzzy today. I keep forgetting your guys's names.

**PureBugUncle** : Gonta keeps thinking Gonta showed you all his bugs yesterday and Gonta keeps wanting to apologize to Ouma-san for scaring him only Gonta never did that?

**UncleHosh** : Okay wow this is crazy messed up

**GayDad** : I...I keep having memories where I'm possessed by my sister's ghost and this is just...concerning.

**AvocaDAD** : What the actual fuck is happening?

**SmartPiano** : I have no clue.

**AnimeLesbian** : This is legitimately terrifying

**SadLifeGirl** : I want to punch my brain in the face.

**SpaceLifeBoy** : Maybe this has something to do with those weird like, fears we have?

**SpaceLifeBoy** : Like how Himiko cried when Angie tried to summon Kaito's Mom's ghost and Tenko got into that cage?

**LesbianKiller** : Okay this is gonna sound nuts, but I remember trying to do the same thing except we were trying to summon Angie.

**AtuasBestGirl** : That...that doesn't sound right. My head hurts.

**AnimeLesbian:** Okay guys this is just terrifying.

**AvocaDAD:** I keep remembering getting hit in the back of the head with one of those shotput balls. Remember that dream you had?

**SmartPiano:** Do you think maybe we're just being affected by strange nightmares we've had?

**SoftGayBoi:** I keep feeling like I've been poisoned. Like no joke, I keep thinking about getting an antidote only to remember that I haven't been poisoned. And this isnt just my normal paranoid self talking

**TiredBiBoi:** This whole situation is strange.

**Mother:** Perhaps we just need to get our mind off it

**AnimeLesbian:** Uh, we could binge Shugu Chara? It's such a lighthearted anime I'm sure it'll help.

**PurestPanBoi:** Sounds good to me.

 

_**TiredBiBoi and 15 others are offline.** _

  
_**16+ Trainwrecks** _   
_**5:30 pm** _

**SmartPiano:** So uh, that was a day.

**AnimeLesbian:** I don't think the others have fully relaxed yet.

**SmartPiano:** I can't blame them. I'd be a little on edge too, what with all this strange stuff happening.

**AnimeLesbian:** Why is it happening? There has to be some sort of explanation for it!

**SmartPiano:** Maybe we're being drugged?

**AnimeLesbian:** Could be. Do you think Miu has anything in her lab to test that sort of thing

**SmartPiano:** Probably. If not, I bet Saihara's got some sorta forensics kit in his lab.

**AnimeLesbian:** Let's check the food, oh and the water too.

**SmartPiano:** We should run the pipe water too.

**AnimeLesbian:** Yeah. Might be a little easier to slip drugs in the tap water than in our food.

**SmartPiano;** And if it's not drugs?

**AnimeLesbian:** Then we do more research and come up with a better solution

**SmartPiano:** Tell everyone to lock their doors properly and keep them locked.

**AnimeLesbian:** You think someone might be breaking into our rooms at night?

**SmartPiano:** Maybe.

**SmartPiano:** Only Hoshi and Amami hardly sleep so it'd be harder to get into their rooms.

**AnimeLesbian:** Not impossible though.

**SmartPiano:** Definitely not impossible.

**SmartPiano:** Ask everyone to keep an eye out for strange injuries or marks they don't remember getting.

**AnimeLesbian:** Especially anything that looks like a needle point.

**SmartPiano:** Especially that.

**SmartPiano:** They should probably write down any hallucinations or weird memories, so we can look for consitincies or patterns.

**AnimeLesbian;** Sounds good to me

**SmartPiano** : I'm gonna go back to helping Miu study. Stay on guard, okay?

**AnimeLesbian** : Okay.

_**AnimeLesbian and 1 others are offline.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the "end"...
> 
> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink lots of water, sleep, eat, and have a great day!
> 
> 16+ Trainwrecks  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAD  
> Miu| FurbyLord  
> Kiibo| PurestPanBoi   
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureBugUncle   
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| UncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoi  
> Tsumugi| AnimeLesbian  
> Maki| SadLifeGirl  
> Kaede| SmartPiano  
> Kaito| SpaceLifeBoy  
> Angie| AtuasBestGirl  
> Kokichi| SoftGayBoi  
> Nagito| ILoveHope
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> ExcitedBi| Kaede  
> BiGuysCryToo| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> GayMildAnxiety| Kokichi  
> HurriGAY Tenko| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono|  
> SisterCelestia|  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAD  
> Miu| FurbyLord  
> Kiibo| PurestBoi   
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureBugUncle   
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| UncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoy  
> Tsumugi| AnimeGirl   
> Maki| BigGunsOof  
> Kaede| SmartPiano  
> Kaito| SpaceAnger  
> Angie| AtuasBestGirl
> 
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor|  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist|  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect|  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster|  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| ICouldHaveDropped  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| MyCroissant  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot|  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker|  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker |  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll|  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer|  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer|  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| ResponsibleFriend  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist|  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist|  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker|  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy|


	72. Chapter 72: Items Of Importance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TiredBiBoi: Unless we're being stabbed with drugs we're fine.
> 
> SoftGayBoi: "Stabbed with drugs" that doesn't sound right
> 
> TiredBiBoi: I'm tired-
> 
> SoftGayBoi; hI TirED I'm DaD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another story
> 
> Plot: Rising Action
> 
> I couldn't get formatting to cooperate but it's not the biggest deal cause the real focus is this bopping story ;)  
> also 16k hits and 500+ kudos y'all I'm sOB I LOVE YOU ALL

16+ Trainwrecks  
8:30 am

  
  
AnimeLesbian: Lab results come back?  
  
TiredBiBoi: I ran some tests with Miu  
  
FurbyLord: We're not being drugged! At least, not in a conventional way.  
  
TiredBiBoi: Unless we're being stabbed with drugs we're fine.  
  
SoftGayBoi: "Stabbed with drugs" that doesn't sound right  
  
TiredBiBoi: I'm tired-  
  
SoftGayBoi; hI TirED I'm DaD  
  
PurestPanBoi: Ok both of you come sit with me, Ouma you can sleep and so can Saihara I'll take notes  
  
TiredBiBoi: Ur a lifesaver babe  
  
PurestPanBoi: I've gotta be the best like no one ever was...  
  
SoftGayBoi: Babe no  
  
PurestPanBoi: Fine :/

  
  
TiredBiBoi and 2 others are offline  
  
  
The Disaster Bi's  
11:55 pm

  
  
BiGuysCryToo: Y'all Y'all Y'all  
  
BiGuysCryToo: MORE WEIRD MEMORIES  
  
MagicBi: Aw what really?  
  
ExcitedBi: Do tell.  
  
MagicBi: Yeah, spill it.  
  
StarBi: *grabs popcorn*  
  
BiGoneWild: This isn't the time Kaito, what if it's an unpleasant memory.  
  
BiGuysCryToo: It's not really unpleasant  
  
BiGuysCryToo: I just uh, uh got a memory...I bought this Boba Tea for Kokichi and we were sitting in the cafeteria and then he said started talking about DICE and he offered to let me join and when I said no (not sure why) he acted all weird and then scurried off. And I know it didn't happen because 1. I won the Boba tea from a slot machine and 2. I would never say no to something Kokichi thinks is important unless it's like, deadly.  
  
StarBi: that's wild  
  
BiGoneWild: a slot machine?  
  
BiGuysCryToo: Yeah, and I mean the casino was in the school which was odd enough but then the guy who gave me my prize was a mechanical bear who sounded like Monodam-san  
  
BiGoneWild: Monodam-san? Wow that's weird  
  
ExcitedBi: Huh, so maybe all these strange memories aren't always sad  
  
BiGoneWild: Perhaps.  
  
StarBi: There's still the question of what exactly these memories are.  
  
ExcitedBi: Well, it should become clear eventually. Just, keep your eyes open.  
  
MagicBi: Affirmative!

  
  
BiGoneWild and 4 others are offline  
  
  
16+ Trainwrecks  
4:35 pm

  
AvocaDAD: The weirdest "memory" popped up. It's just so strangely peaceful yet sad.  
  
SmartPiano: Explain  
  
AvocaDAD: You won a nail brush in this Slot Machine so I was doing your nails and then the room got really quiet cause I think someone mentioned something. And so you left but the air was still somber.  
  
SmartPiano: weird.  
  
AtuasBestGirl: I'm starting to think I'm crazy. I had this memory of playing with these Jelly Balls on the stairs with Tsmugi, so I actually went out and bought some and let me tell you the sense of joy I felt holding them was trippy  
  
LesbianKiller: Okay I did something similar but it was this old kiddie book of spells made for children, it's called "Dreams Come True ☆ Spell Book" and I remembered reading it with Tenko only I couldn't find it so I went and ordered it off Amazon.  
  
Tebko: Okay that's really sweet  
  
GayDad: guys I  
  
GayDad: These memories are terrifying and I don't like them  
  
GayDad: I  
  
AvocaDAD: Kork? What's wrong are you okay?  
  
GayDad: can you come to my dorm I don't think I can leave  
  
AvocaDAD: I'm coming over, I'll be right there.  
  
AvocaDAD is offline  
  
UncleHosh: Holy moly what's up?  
  
Mother: That does not sound good.  
  
PureBugUncle: is Shinguji-san going to be okay?  
  
UncleHosh: I hope so.  
  
SadLifeGirl: What could he have "remembered" that could be that bad?  
  
SpaceLifeBoy: I'm not sure.  
  
SadLifeGirl: God I hope he's okay.  
  
TiredBiBoi: Me too.  
  
SoftGayBoi: I...is this a bad time to tell y'all that I remember finding information that told me that Miu was plotting to murder me?  
  
PurestPanBoi: W H A T  
  
FurbyLord: holy hecking heck  
  
SmartPiano: WELL DANG  
  
Tebko: Aha okay that went from 50 to 10000000000000000000000000000000 really quick  
  
LesbianKiller: KS{WOD_EO_\  
  
AnimeLesbian: you did?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
FurbyLord: WHAT THE FRICK  
  
UncleHosh: Uh, that's....unexpected.  
  
SoftGayBoi: And for some reason, I didn't trust any of you enough to tell you that  
  
TiredBiBoi: wow. That's....not good.  
  
PureBugUncle: You didn't trust us? D:  
  
SoftGayBoi: No, I didn't. That's why I was sure it was fake.  
  
FurbyLord: I  
  
FurbyLord: I was gonna murder someone somehow?  
  
SmartPiano: Hey, hey hey. We don't know if these memories are real.  
  
AnimeLesbian: They're probably fake  
  
FurbyLord: But what if they aren't?  
  
AtuasBestGirl: Uh, hello? None of us are dead. They have to be fake.  
  
SadLifeGirl: Yeah, they definitely have to be fake.  
  
SpaceLifeBoy: Totally.  
  
Tebko: Well, we should wait to hear back from Amami.  
  
LesbianKiller: I suddenly crave Astrocake  
  
Mother: I can go grab some?  
  
LesbianKiller: Mom we love you.  
  
Mother: Me to kids.  
  
Mother and 13 others are offline.  
  
  
16+ Trainwrecks  
9:30 pm  
  
AvocaDAD: Okay, so here's the deal. Korekiyo's memories involved a certain scumbag sister  
  
SoftGayBoi: And I'm already concerned  
  
Mother: I should make him some tea. I'm thinking...Ginger for some reason. Yes, Ginger Tea should help  
  
AvocaDAD: Anyways apparently these memories have him being close to his sister cause he was sick a lot as a child and apparently their relationship was incestuous and when she died he went off the deep end and started killing girls to give her friends in the afterlife so he's pretty panicked  
  
Mother: Ah, perhaps he needs a little more than tea. I should prepare him something for him.  
  
AvocaDAD: He's sleeping right now, I managed to get him calmed down.  
  
Mother: I'm glad he's better.  
  
AvocaDAD: We'll have to be super super nice tomorrow, he'll definitely need it.  
  
Mother: Agreed  
  
AvocaDAD: talk to you later?  
  
Mother: Of course.  
  
Mother and 1 others are offline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....at least, the end of an era. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink lots of water, consume food, sleep, take your medications, and have a GREAT FANTASTIC DOPE DAY :)
> 
> 16+ Trainwrecks  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAD  
> Miu| FurbyLord  
> Kiibo| PurestPanBoi  
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko  
> Gonta| PureBugUncle  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| UncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoi  
> Tsumugi| AnimeLesbian  
> Maki| SadLifeGirl  
> Kaede| SmartPiano  
> Kaito| SpaceLifeBoy  
> Angie| AtuasBestGirl  
> Kokichi| SoftGayBoi  
> Nagito| ILoveHope
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> ExcitedBi| Kaede  
> BiGuysCryToo| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> GayMildAnxiety| Kokichi  
> HurriGAY Tenko| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou  
> Disappointed| Tsmugi  
> CursedMan| Hoshi  
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi  
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono|  
> SisterCelestia|  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAD  
> Miu| FurbyLord  
> Kiibo| PurestBoi  
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko  
> Gonta| PureBugUncle  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| UncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoy  
> Tsumugi| AnimeGirl  
> Maki| BigGunsOof  
> Kaede| SmartPiano  
> Kaito| SpaceAnger  
> Angie| AtuasBestGirl
> 
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor|  
> Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist|  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect|  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster|  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| ICouldHaveDropped  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| MyCroissant  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot|  
> Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker|  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
> Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker |  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll|  
> Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer|  
> Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer|  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| ResponsibleFriend  
> Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist|  
> Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist|  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker|  
> Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy|


	73. Chapter 73

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AnimeLesbian: How many do you have?
> 
> SmartPiano: 176 pictures all saved to the Cloud
> 
> TiredBiBoi: This is betrayal
> 
> SoftGayBoi: I got my phone out to let everyone know I'm okay and I come back to this omg
> 
> SoftGayBoi: My day is better, immediately better
> 
> PurestPanBoi: OH MY God HOW MANY MESSAGES ARE ABOUT OUR EYES SHUICHI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me when I started this arc: "I'm never giving them too much of a break, there's always gonna be angst :)"  
> Me now: "Okay maybe they can take some breaks. Even i'm scared of me."
> 
> Plot: Rising Action
> 
> A less plot-heavy chapter but it's a long boy
> 
> Spoilers for the Voltron "Leaks" I guess

_**16+ Trainwrecks**_  
 _ **9:30 am**_  
  
 **Mother** : I know we are all still on edge because of certain events that have occurred recently but...  
  
 **Mother** : It's a crunch day everyone  
  
 **AvocaDAD** : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH LIGHTING CREW GET UR SELVES TOGETHER WE CAN't PLAN MAKEUP UNLESS YOU LIKE, DECIDE ON THE LIGHTING  
  
 **FurbyLord** : WE'RE TRYING BUT EVERYONE IS STUBBORN SO NOTHING GETS DONE  
  
 **AnimeLesbian** : I can't believe they really gave us today off for no reason  
  
 **AvocaDAD** : Yeah, I mean we already get Monday off so why  
  
 **Mother** : I heard Monophanie-san saying that the Principal had to leave town for a bit  
  
 **AvocaDAD** : Ah, makes sense I suppose  
  
 **AnimeLesbian** : Well it's whatever I've gotta practice my singing. Lifeboat is gonna be sad guys  
  
 **AtuasBestGirl** : You literally got yo girl crying in this Chillis tonight  
  
 **AnimeLesbian** : Every time you meme you add a year to my lifespan  
  
 **AtuasBestGirl** : All woman are Queens <3  
  
 **AnimeLesbian** : <3  
  
 **UncleHosh** : hey Dad how's Dad?  
  
 **AvocaDAD** : Uh, he's doing better. Mom's tea seemed to help calm him down.  
  
 **Mother** : I'm glad it worked. Just let me know if you require any more assistance.   
  
**AvocaDAD** : Will do.  
  
 **AnimeLesbian** : I can hear Kaede crying in the bathroom and when I asked Miu she legit just went: "She Saw The Voltron Leaks"  
  
 **TiredBiBoi** : T H E RE WERE VOLTRON LEAKS  
  
 **TiredBiBoi** : SOMEONE SEND ME THEM  
  
 **FurbyLord** : Are you sure? I mean, it sent Kaede spiraling.  
  
 **TiredBiBoi** : My body is ready  
  
 **SadLifeGirl** : OH MY goD Not this again  
  
 **PurestPanBoi** : Babe no remember last time?  
  
 **TiredBiBoi** : yes..  
  
 **PurestPanBoi** : I can't see you sad like that again avoid them, please  
  
 **TiredBiBoi** : Fine  
  
 **SmartPiano** : ONE OF THE PICS SHOWED S H I R O KISSING SOMEONE WHO WASN'T ADAM IN A WEDDING SCENE  
  
 **TiredBiBoi** : E X C U S E M E   
  
**AnimeLesbian** : Oh my god here we go again  
  
 **SadLifeGirl** : Every time...  
  
 **SoftGayBoi** : BA BE   
  
**TiredBiBoi** : THEY DID NOT I REFUSE  
  
 **SmartPiano** : I'M S O B  
  
 **FurbyLord** : And now we have 2 (two) sad bis  
  
 **Tebko** : God Y'all are disasters today  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : I could go for some uh, Butterfinger balls  
  
 **Tebko** : Didn't they discontinue those  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : My delicious Butterfinger BB's got canceled ;-;  
  
 **Tebko** : Hey guys I'm gonna go make Butterfinger BB's  
  
 **Mother** : NO you're supposed to be rehearsing.  
  
 **TiredBiBoi** : ur on in 2 minutes Tenko  
  
 **Tebko** : UGH I just wanna make my gf happy   
  
**LesbianKiller** : You already do <3  
  
 **Tebko** : Okay I'm gonna kick butt brb  
  
 **UncleHosh** : god my boyfriend is great  
  
 **SoftGayBoi** : Mood except for its 2 boys so it's double mood  
  
 **TiredBiBoi** : I'm confusachia  
  
 **PurestPanBoi** : 'confusachia' my heart is aflutter for this strange boyfriend of mine  
  
 **SoftGayBoi** : Honestly same  
  
 **GayDad** : Hey everyone  
  
 **PureBugUncle** : Dad! How are you?   
  
**GayDad** : Better  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : that's gr8  
  
 **Mother** : Child you're on in 3 minutes  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : I'm mOVING IM MOVING  
  
 **Mother** : all of you to work!  
  
 **Mother** : Glad you're feeling better Shinguji.  
  
 **GayDad** : Thank you :)

  
  
_**Mother and 14 others are offline** _   
  
_**16+ Trainwrecks** _   
_**12:25 pm** _

  
**SmartPiano** : Okay 1. Ayano Midori is a demon child who does not understand that the human body can only take so much motion at once  
  
 **FurbyLord** : you were literally the only person who messed up that time, but it's fine because you're a musician, not a dancer <3  
  
 **SmartPiano** : Secondly, why did Ouma just run out of the auditorium sobbing what happened to one of our mains  
  
 **SadLifeGirl** : I dunno just that Kiibo legit jumped out of the rafters to chase him and it looked painful, and so did Saihara  
  
 **SmartPiano** : I hope he's okay  
  
 **AnimeLesbian** : TRA LA LA TRI LI LI  
  
 **AnimeLesbian** : COUGH WHEEZE I CANNOT B R E A T H E  
  
 **UncleHosh** : Should someone go look for them?  
  
 **AnimeLesbian** : Nah they should be fine.  
  
 **Mother** : Let's just keep practicing, they'll text us when they're all better.  
  
 **SmartPiano** : Smart

  
  
_**SmartPiano and 5 others are offline** _   
  
_**16+ Trainwrecks** _

_**5:30 pm** _

  
**AnimeLesbian** : Saihara I can see you're online, what's up?  
  
 **SadLifeGirl** : Is the little gremlin okay?  
  
 **TiredBiBoi** : I need to get to the bottom of these memories.  
  
 **TiredBiBoi** : Kokichi explained to me after he stopped panicking that he remembered...apparently he had done something "really, really bad" though he wouldn't tell me what, I told him, and I quote, "you’re alone and you always will be". And honestly, I hate the fact that anything could ever, even in a theoretical universe, make me say something so heartless and cold to him  
  
 **SmartPiano** : that sounds horrible!  
  
 **SpaceLifeBoy** : If any of these memories ever made Maki "remember" me being cruel to her I give her full permission to end me.  
  
 **SadLifeGirl** : i would never  
  
 **SpaceLifeBoy** : I know, that's why I love you <3  
  
 **AnimeLesbian** : Y'know, I really was in the mood for some more of our weirdly pure straight couple  
  
 **UncleHosh** : You mean our only straight couple?  
  
 **AnimeLesbian** : That too.  
  
 **SadLifeGirl** : So is the little gremlin at least feeling better?  
  
 **FurbyLord** : Maki caring about Ouma is strangely pure  
  
 **SmartPiano** : She pretends to be unfeeling and mean but she's really a softie  
  
 **SadLifeGirl** : Shush your face  
  
 **SmartPiano** : n e v er  
  
 **SpaceLifeBoy** : Shush your face  
  
 **FurbyLord** : don't tell her what to do Kaibro  
  
 **SpaceLifeBoy** : Never call me that ever again  
  
 **PurestPanBoi** : What Saihara failed to mention in his account is that after Kokichi said what he remembered Shuichi became a weak, crying mess and picked Kokichi up and cradled him for about 20 minutes  
  
 **TiredBiBoi** : STOP EXPOSING ME TO THE GROUP CHAT  
  
 **PurestPanBoi** : Hey, I just wanted to share how soft my boyfriends were being you guys do it all the time  
  
 **TiredBiBoi** : I do not  
  
 **SmartPiano** : Oh really?  
  
 **TiredBiBoi** : KAEDE DONT YOU DARE  
  
 **SmartPiano: reciepts.jpg**  
  
 **SmartPiano: reciepts.jpg**  
  
 **SmartPiano: reciepts.jpg**  
  
 **SmartPiano: reciepts.jpg**  
  
 **SmartPiano: reciepts.jpg**  
  
 **SmartPiano: reciepts.jpg**  
  
 **SmartPiano: reciepts.jpg**  
  
 **SmartPiano: reciepts.jpg**  
  
 **SmartPiano: reciepts.jpg**  
  
 **SmartPiano: reciepts.jpg**  
  
 **SmartPiano: reciepts.jpg**  
  
 **SmartPiano: reciepts.jpg**  
  
 **SmartPiano: reciepts.jpg**  
  
 **SmartPiano: reciepts.jpg**  
  
 **SmartPiano: reciepts.jpg**  
  
 **SmartPiano: reciepts.jpg**  
  
 **SmartPiano: reciepts.jpg**  
  
 **SmartPiano: reciepts.jpg**  
  
 **SmartPiano: reciepts.jpg**  
  
 **SmartPiano: reciepts.jpg**  
  
 **SadLifeGirl** : Wow  
  
 **UncleHosh** : 20 whole screenshots of Saihara gushing  
  
 **AvocaDAD** : I NEVER KNEW HOW MUCH I NEEDED THIS IN MY LIFE  
  
 **PureBugUncle** : Wow  
  
 **UncleHosh** : Oh wait Kaede you take screenshots of stuff like this  
  
 **UncleHosh** : Shoot  
  
 **SmartPiano** : This isn't even all of them :)  
  
 **AnimeLesbian** : How many do you have?  
  
 **SmartPiano** : 176 pictures all saved to the Cloud  
  
 **TiredBiBoi** : This is betrayal  
  
 **SoftGayBoi** : I got my phone out to let everyone know I'm okay and I come back to this omg  
  
 **SoftGayBoi** : My day is better, immediately better  
  
 **PurestPanBoi** : OH MY God HOW MANY MESSAGES ARE ABOUT OUR EYES SHUICHI  
  
 **TiredBiBoi** : OIAJDSPOQIWD{ejhfdioejf  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : Wow it's rare we get to see the Disaster Bi in Saihara  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : It's reassuring  
  
 **Tebko** : wow this is soft for degenerates  
  
 **SmartPiano** : I think Mom and I have amassed enough receipts of you all gushing to start a business  
  
 **Tebko** : MOM  
  
 **Mother** : If I have to take time out of my day to listen to you gays screech I'm going to profit off of it  
  
 **GayDad** : That's Tojo for you.  
  
 **AvocaDAD** : oh, I have some of those too. Mostly from Ouma.  
  
 **SmartPiano** : Oh Mom and I have been looking for some Ouma receipts, Tojo can give you some of Dads?  
  
 **AvocaDAD** : yeS  
  
 **GayDad** : YOU TOLD ME YOU DELETED THOSE  
  
 **Mother** : Should've checked   
  
**SmartPiano** : What a rookie mistake  
  
 **AtuasBestGirl** : Kaede how many of mine do you have?  
  
 **SmartPiano** : Maybe 10 or so, you don't gush a lot.  
  
 **AnimeLesbian** : mine breached 500 yet?  
  
 **SmartPiano** : Tsmugi your folder is the size of a small business's tax forms from a few decades ago to now.  
  
 **AnimeLesbian** : Thought so.  
  
 **SadLifeGirl** : see this is why you don't gush where someone could save it  
  
 **SpaceLifeBoy** : Kaede please rethink this  
  
 **SmartPiano** : :)  
  
 **TiredBiBoi** : i'm so embarrassed I wanna die  
  
 **PurestPanBoi** : No dying, dying is banned.  
  
 **TiredBiBoi** : FINE  
  
 **Tebko** : Guys, I want Korean Barbeque  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : Oh my gosh, we should go to that All-You-Can eat place  
  
 **Tebko** : okay yeah I'm getting KBBQ  
  
 **AnimeLesbian** : TAkE ME WITH YOU  
  
 **Tebko** : You're all invited heathens  
  
 **FurbyLord** : Want me to help pay?  
  
 **Tebko** : yeah, I'm only paying for half the bill Y'all gotta chip in  
  
 **Mother** : I can pay the other half?  
  
 **AvocaDAD** : Mom if you bring your wallet with you I'll take it and not give it back till after we've paid the bill.  
  
 **GayDad** : Keep your money smh you always pay  
  
 **TiredBiBoi** : I'll foot the bill  
  
 **GayDad** : You too Saihara.  
  
 **SoftGayBoi** : Mom and Saihara are always paying it's ridiculous.  
  
 **SmartPiano** : Mother Hen Tendencies  
  
 **UncleHosh** : Oh my god Saihara is totally a Mother Hen how have I not seen this?  
  
 **PureBugUncle** : But, Saihara-san is neither a hen nor a mother.  
  
 **UncleHosh** : it's an expression Gonta  
  
 **PureBugUncle** : Oh, Gonta thinks he gets it. Thanks, Hoshi!  
  
 **UncleHosh** : No problem  
  
 **PureBugUncle** : :D  
  
 **SoftGayBoi** : _Pure_

  
  
_**SoftGayBoi and 15 others are offline** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to avoid the Voltron "leaks" (I refuse to believe they're real because there is no way they gave Lance that ugly hairstyle and aged my Baby Hunk like a poorly made wine DW has bigger de than that) but I couldn't so...yeah.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading! remember to consume water, drink food, sleep, take your meds, and have a great day!
> 
> 16+ Trainwrecks  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAD  
> Miu| FurbyLord  
> Kiibo| PurestPanBoi   
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureBugUncle   
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| UncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoi  
> Tsumugi| AnimeLesbian  
> Maki| SadLifeGirl  
> Kaede| SmartPiano  
> Kaito| SpaceLifeBoy  
> Angie| AtuasBestGirl  
> Kokichi| SoftGayBoi  
> Nagito| ILoveHope
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> ExcitedBi| Kaede  
> BiGuysCryToo| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> GayMildAnxiety| Kokichi  
> HurriGAY Tenko| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono|  
> SisterCelestia|  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAD  
> Miu| FurbyLord  
> Kiibo| PurestBoi   
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureBugUncle   
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| UncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoy  
> Tsumugi| AnimeGirl   
> Maki| BigGunsOof  
> Kaede| SmartPiano  
> Kaito| SpaceAnger  
> Angie| AtuasBestGirl
> 
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor|  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist|  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect|  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster|  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| ICouldHaveDropped  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| MyCroissant  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot|  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker|  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker |  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll|  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer|  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer|  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| ResponsibleFriend  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist|  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist|  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker|  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy|


	74. Chapter 74: Everyone's dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhhh
> 
> Dead

Trap, TrapMoneyBenny  
This shit got me in my feelings  
Gotta be real with it, yup

Kiki, do you love me? Are you riding?  
Say you'll never ever leave from beside me  
'Cause I want ya, and I need ya  
And I'm down for you always  
KB, do you love me? Are you riding?  
Say you'll never ever leave from beside me  
'Cause I want ya, and I need ya  
And I'm down for you always

Look, the new me is really still the real me  
I swear you gotta feel me before they try and kill me  
They gotta make some choices, they runnin' out of options  
'Cause I've been goin' off and they don't know when it's stoppin'  
And when you get to toppin', I see that you've been learnin'  
And when I take you shoppin' you spend it like you earned it  
And when you popped off on your ex he deserved it  
I thought you were the one from the jump, that confirmed it  
Trapmoneybenny  
I buy you champagne but you love some Henny  
From the block like you Jenny  
I know you special, girl, 'cause I know too many

'Resha, do you love me? Are you riding?  
Say you'll never ever leave from beside me  
'Cause I want ya, and I need ya  
And I'm down for you always  
J.T., do you love me? Are you riding?  
Say you'll never ever leave from beside me  
'Cause I want ya, and I need ya  
And I'm down for you always

Two bad bitches and we kissin' in the Wraith  
Kissin'-kissin' in the Wraith, kiss-kissin' in the Wraith  
I need that black card and the code to the safe  
Code to the safe, code-code to the safe-safe  
I show him how the neck work  
Fuck that Netflix and chill, what's your net-net-net worth?

'Cause I want ya, and I need ya  
And I'm down for you always  
(Yeah, yeah)  
And I'm down for you always  
D-down for you always  
D-d-down for you always  
(I got a new boy, and that nigga trade)

Kiki, do you love me? Are you riding?  
Say you'll never ever leave from beside me  
'Cause I want you, and I need you  
And I'm down for you always  
KB, do you love me? Are you riding?  
Say you'll never ever leave  
From beside me, 'cause I want ya, and I

Bring that ass, bring that ass, bring that ass back  
B-bring that ass, bring that ass, bring that ass back  
Shawty say the nigga that she with can't hit  
But shawty, I'ma hit it, hit it like I can't miss  
(Clap that ass, you're the only one I love)  
(Clap that ass, clap, clap)  
Bring that ass back  
(Clap that ass, you're the only one I love)  
(Let's go, let's go)  
Bring that ass back

Trap, TrapMoneyBenny  
This shit got me in my feelings  
I just gotta be real with it, yup

"What are y'all talkin' about?"  
"I don't even care, I need a photo with Drake  
Because my Instagram is weak as fuck"  
"What are you talkin' about?"  
"I'm just being real, my shit look

 

 

 

 

 

Yeah there wasn't a chapter planned for today see y'all tommorow ;) 


	75. Chapter 75: Playground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruma Miu: Get some sleep idiot.
> 
> Iruma Miu: And remember that no matter what we love our purple gremlin.
> 
> Ouma Kokichi: ...
> 
> Ouma Kokichi: You too Miu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of suicide, depressing thoughts. 
> 
> Please skip this chapter if the above might trigger something. Your health and safety is important to me.
> 
> Plot: Rising Action
> 
> Today's chapter was shorter, but it got really dark really quickly and I felt like I wanted to end it on some short, sweet fluff because that's the kind of person I am.

_**16+ Trainwrecks** _   
_**4:17 am** _

**SoftGayBoi** : I can't sleep

 **SoftGayBoi** : The room is eerily quiet and Saihara keeps waking up from nightmares.

 **SoftGayBoi** : I have resorted to staring at my boyfriends like some kind of creep.

 **FurbyLord** : Still no sleep huh?

 **SoftGayBoi** : I can't relax. My mind keeps flashing back to memories I'm not supposed to have.

 **FurbyLord:** That bad huh?

 **SoftGayBoi:** I'd cry but it'd wake them up.

 **FurbyLord:** :/

 **SoftGayBoi:** Hey, can I text you something in private?

 **FurbyLord:** Uh, sure.

  
_**Ouma Kokichi >>>Iruma Miu** _   
_**4:25 am** _

**Ouma Kokichi:** I need you to keep this a secret

 **Iruma Miu:** I...sure. You know me, I don't go gossiping. That's beneath me

 **Ouma** _Kokichi:_ Lately my memories don't seem to be...what I remember seems to be split into two different timelines.

 **Iruma Miu:** How so?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I've labeled them Timeline A and Timeline B.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** A is the one where Saihara said that thing I remembered on Friday.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Remember how I told him I did something "really, really bad"?

 **Iruma Miu:** Yeah.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I remembered what it was.

 **Iruma Miu:** okay, spill it.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You were plotting my murder so I....convinced Gonta to help me kill you instead, and then because he killed you physically he got killed too.

 **Iruma Miu:** I...

 **Iruma Miu:** Oh my God Ouma, are you ok?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Theres more. I pissed Maki off because of it, so she poisons me only she accidently hits Kaito so I trick her into thinking I drank the only antidote and convince Kaito to kill me in the hydraulic press, in order to end some sort of game.

 **Iruma Miu:** Oh god.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I caused the deaths of 3 people.

 **Iruma Miu:** We don't know if these are real!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** And if they are?

 **Iruma Miu:** We all know you would never hurt us here. You're not like that.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** then why did I there?

 **Iruma Miu:** Fear. You were scared Ouma, and I was trying to murder you so I'm not innocent here either.

 **Iruma Miu:** Yet you wouldn't say I was deserving of death, would you?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Of course not!

 **Iruma Miu;** See? You can't judge us by different standards. That's not healthy.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You're right...

 **Iruma Miu:** Now, what was timeline B?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** It's the same up to the end of your death trial thingy, except afterwards I jump.

 **Iruma Miu:** Holy fucking shit

 **Ouma Kokichi;** Yeah, remembering you threw yourself off a building isn't normally what you want at 2 AM.

 **Iruma Miu:** Are you gonna be okay?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I don't know. I....I really don't know.

 **Iruma Miu:** Look, it'll be okay. We can get you help.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Do I deserve it?

 **Iruma Miu:** Of course you do!

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Oh my God why'd you call Kiibo

 **Iruma Miu:** I know you're crying twink

 **Ouma Kokichi:** No I'm not!

 **Iruma Miu:** Ouma.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Yes I am

 **Iruma Miu:** Get some sleep idiot.

 **Iruma Miu:** And remember that no matter what we love our purple gremlin.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** ...

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You too Miu.

_**Ouma Kokichi is offline** _

  
_**16+ Trainwrecks** _   
_**10:32 am** _

**UncleHosh:** That's it, we need to get out of this school.

 **UncleHosh:** All this negative energy in one place is gonna drive us all crazy.

 **Mother:** That's a good idea. Where should we go?

 **UncleHosh:** Let's have picnic in that park up on..75th?

 **Mother:** Good idea.

 **UncleHosh:** Some fresh air outta do all of us some good.

 **UncleHosh:** Plus it's butterfly season and Gonta wants to go collect pictures.

 **Mother: @everyone** Does this sound like a plan?

 **Tebko:** This is a great idea! Oh, I'll bring a couple games or something! We can have a nice day out, it'll definitely help!

 **LesbianKiller;** I'll bring bubbles! Those are always fun right?

 **Tebko;** Great idea babe!

 **AnimeLesbian:** I'm sure it will be a welcome distraction.

 **AtuasBestGirl:** Maybe someone should bring their radio?

 **PurestPanBoi:** I'll bring mine. 

 **SmartPiano:** I'm totally bringing chalk! We can play hopskotch!

 **SpaceLifeBoy:** I think I have a jump rope somewhere

 **SadLifeGirl:** mother, do you need help preparing food?

 **Mother:** If you wouldn't mind.

 **SadLifeGirl:** I'll be right there

 **TiredBiBoi:** We're definitely in.

 **FurbyLord:** How's Ouma?

 **TiredBiBoi:** He's better. Still a little shaken up but he's getting there.

 **PureBugUncle:** What happened?

 **TiredBiBoi:** Bad dreams I think.

 **PureBugUncle:** That's not good! Gonta will remember to give Ouma-kun a hug when Gonta sees him!

 **AvocaDAD:** Huh, Hosh this is a great idea.

 **UncleHosh:** I have those sometimes.

 **GayDad:** See you all soon?

 **TiredBiBoi:** Yep.

 

_**GayDad and 14 others are offline** _

_**16+ Trainwrecks** _

_**4:00 pm** _

_**AnimeLesbian is online** _

**AnimeLesbian** : Kaito got attacked by first graders 

 

_**AnimeLesbian is offline** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please drink lots of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, and have a good day.
> 
> Also, stay safe out there.   
> 16+ Trainwrecks  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAD  
> Miu| FurbyLord  
> Kiibo| PurestPanBoi   
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureBugUncle   
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| UncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoi  
> Tsumugi| AnimeLesbian  
> Maki| SadLifeGirl  
> Kaede| SmartPiano  
> Kaito| SpaceLifeBoy  
> Angie| AtuasBestGirl  
> Kokichi| SoftGayBoi  
> Nagito| ILoveHope
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> ExcitedBi| Kaede  
> BiGuysCryToo| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> GayMildAnxiety| Kokichi  
> HurriGAY Tenko| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono|  
> SisterCelestia|  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAD  
> Miu| FurbyLord  
> Kiibo| PurestBoi   
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureBugUncle   
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| UncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoy  
> Tsumugi| AnimeGirl   
> Maki| BigGunsOof  
> Kaede| SmartPiano  
> Kaito| SpaceAnger  
> Angie| AtuasBestGirl
> 
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor|  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist|  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect|  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster|  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| ICouldHaveDropped  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| MyCroissant  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot|  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker|  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker |  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll|  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer|  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer|  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| ResponsibleFriend  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist|  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist|  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker|  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy|


	76. Chapter 76: Chaos and Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PurestPanBoi: "Do robots have dicks?"
> 
> PurestPanBoi; Even the Ouma from the "memories" was a meme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire chapter is chaos.
> 
> Plot: It's kind of there today but eh 
> 
> Plot? What plot? I just memed.

_**16+ Trainwrecks** _   
_**9:30 am** _

**PurestPanBoi:** "Do robots have dicks?"

 **PurestPanBoi;** Even the Ouma from the "memories" was a meme

 **SoftGayBoi;** Pwmdodkoc Oh my God

 **PurestPanBoi:** This is why we can't have nice things lmao

 **SoftGayBoi:** TRUE

 **SmartPiano:** At least these memories aren't pure angst

 **SoftGayBoi:** They're just 99.9% angst

 **SmartPiano:** Yep.

 **SadLifeGirl:** Hey Ouma, you feeling okay?

 **SoftGayBoi:** Yeah, I'm fine. Why?

 **SadLifeGirl:** Just asking.

 **SmartPiano:** Maki being worried for Ouma might just be the cutest thing.

 **SadLifeGirl:** Stop! I have a reputation!

 **SpaceLifeBoy:** You're allowed to be soft babe

 **SadLifeGirl:** Hissss

 **SpaceLifeBoy:** So did you see the new TA announcement?

 **SoftGayBoi:** No, why?

 **SpaceLifeBoy:** They're banning gore from a lot of aminos.

 **TiredBiBoi:** Even if it's properly tagged and stuff?

 **SpaceLifeBoy:** yep.

 **TiredBiBoi:** God that's bullshit.

 **SmartPiano:** SMH, they still allowing candy gore?

 **SpaceLifeBoy:** Somebody said they would, but only in small amounts.

 **SadLifeGirl:** pretty soon we won't be able to curse.

 **SpaceLifeBoy:** I don't understand why it's our job to stay pg for the kids who use amino. Shouldn't there parents be watching them?

 **PurestPanBoi:** LMAO Parents? Watch their kids? Hilarious.

 **SoftGayBoi:** What's a parent lol;;

 **TiredBiBoi:** Oh gosh my heart it hurts

 **PurestPanBoi:** get the fuck over here you're getting cuddles.

 **SoftGayBoi:** Okay!

 **SmartPiano:** Hey, so Saihara, I was thinking...

 **TiredBiBoi:** Yeah? Spill it.

 **SmartPiano:** Let's talk to the other classes reps. Maybe they're experiencing similar things and might know more.

 **TiredBiBoi:** that's a good idea. Do you have the fourth years numbers?

 **SmartPiano:** No, they don't tend to talk to us.

 **TiredBiBoi:** I never want to be like that. Ever.

 **SadLifeGirl:** Same.

 **SpaceLifeBoy:** Guys this April we're 2nd years.

 **PurestPanBoi:** Shhhh don't remind me.

 **SmartPiano:** I'm gonna start a group chat. We'll talk to the rest of you soon!

 **SadLifeGirl:** Okay, see ya.

 

_**SmartPiano and 1 others is offline** _

 

 **UncleHosh:** Guys why can I hear Tenko sobbing

 **LesbianKiller:** Her sim just died she was really attached to this one

 **Tebko:** SHE WAS TAKEN TOO SOON ALSNOXK ;;;

 **UncleHosh:** Ah, intriguing.

 **PureBugUncle:** Is Chabishira-san okay?

 **Tebko;** Yeah Gonta, I'll be fine.

 **PureBugUncle:** Okay! (`・ω・´)

 **Tebko:** tHE PURITY

 **UncleHosh:** My heart-

 **LesbianKiller:** Once again, Gonta wrecks us all with his adorableness.

 

_**Interrogation Room** _   
_**10:00 pm** _

_**Akamatsu Kaede has added 5 others to the chat** _

 

 **Saihara Shuichi:** hello fellow class reps and vice prez's!

 **Naegi Makoto:** Hello Kaede and Saihara! How are you two?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Long story.

 **Kirigiri Kyoko:** Do explain, we have time.

 **Hajime Hinata:** Yeah, I'm open to discussion

 **Nanami Chiaki:** Is something wrong?

 **Saihara Shuichi:** Okay, so have you guys ever remembered something that didn't happen?

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** That's a little vague Saihara

 **Saihara Shuichi:** Shush

 **Naegi Makoto:** Oh, are the first years there already?

 **Kirigiri Kyoko** : I didn't think it's start till December, must've miscalculated.

 **Naegi Makoto** : Well, congratulations kids, welcome to the club!

 **Akamatsu Kaede: 1**. Naegi we're like, a year younger than you.

 **Akamatsu Kaede: 2.** I take it this was something y'all were expecting?

 **Naegi Makoto:** Every time someone uses y'all I die a little.

 **Kirigiri Kyoko:** Yeah no dying.

 **Naegi Makoto:** It's a figure of speech Kyo

 **Kirigiri Kyoko:** I know Makoto, just thought I'd remind you.

 **Nanami Chiaki:** Well yeah, we were expecting it.

 **Hajime Hinata:** I was starting to get a bit worried that you weren't expierencing it.

 **Nanami Chiaki:** Apparently it happens to every year. We even got one of the 4th years to talk to us and confirm it.

 **Hajime Hinata:** They're suprisingly silent.

 **Saihara Shuichi:** I know right? Hopefully we're never like that.

 **Nanami Chiaki** : Even when we go off to college I promise we'll stay in touch.

 **Akamatsu Kaede** : Considering the college is only half a mile away I'd hope so.

 **Saihara Shuichi** : Yeah y'all have no excuse if you ghost on us.

 **Hajime Hinata:** Point taken

 **Saihara Shuichi:** So do you guys know why this happens?

 **Naegi Makoto:** Sadly no. Even Kyo can't figure it out.

 **Kirigiri Kyoko:** They seem to have happened but it's unclear how or why.

 **Naegi Makoto:** All the memories interloop so it seems like they might be based in some form of reality.

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** My head hurts already.

 **Saihara Shuichi:** Maybe we'll do some investigating of our own.

 **Kirigiri Kyoko:** Good luck. If anyone can solve it, it'll be you Saihara.

 **Saihara Shuichi:** But if you couldn't solve it-

 **Kirigiri Kyoko:** I'm not as creative as you. Also I feel iffy breaking laws but you can do it no problem. This is the kinda case you're good at.

 **Saihara Shuichi:** Ok first of all I don't break laws!

 **Naegi Makoto:** -_-

 **Saihara Shuichi:** Okay maybe a little

 **Kirigiri Kyoko:** Well, we'll be ducking out

 **Nanami Chiaki:** Quack

 **Hajime Hinata:** (¯―¯٥) See you guys.

 

_**Hajime Hinata and 3 others are offline** _

_**16+ Trainwrecks** _   
_**11:30 pm** _

**SmartPiano:[screenshot.jpg](http://screenshot.jpg)**

**SmartPiano:[screenshot.jpg](http://screenshot.jpg)**

**SmartPiano:[screenshot.jpg](http://screenshot.jpg)**

**SmartPiano:[screenshot.jpg](http://screenshot.jpg)**

**SmartPiano:[screenshot.jpg](http://screenshot.jpg)**

**SmartPiano:[screenshot.jpg](http://screenshot.jpg)**

**SmartPiano:[screenshot.jpg](http://screenshot.jpg)**

**SmartPiano:[screenshot.jpg](http://screenshot.jpg)**

**SmartPiano:[screenshot.jpg](http://screenshot.jpg)**

**SmartPiano:[screenshot.jpg](http://screenshot.jpg)**

**SmartPiano:[screenshot.jpg](http://screenshot.jpg)**

**SmartPiano:[screenshot.jpg](http://screenshot.jpg)**

**Mother** : Ah, that's an explanation

 **GayDad:** Wonderful way to phrase that

 **Mother:** (*｀へ´*)

 **AvocaDAD:** Who taught her how to emoji?

 **SoftGayBoi:** It was Tsmugi

 **AnimeLesbian:** LMAO it's tons of fun

 **AtuasBestGirl:** So we're investigating then?

 **SoftGayBoi;** seems like it.

 **PurestPanBoi;** DO I SMELL SAIHARA DOUBTING HIMSELF?!?

 **FurbyLord:** I think you do

 **PurestPanBoi:** I AM GONNA FIND YOU AND THEN HUG YOU

 **AtuasBestGirl:** C'mon Saihara, you're great at detective stuff!

 **TiredBiBoi:** I mean, I'm really inexpierenced and stuff so

 **SmartPiano:** TAKE THE FUCKING COMPLIMENT

 **FurbyLord:** RT

 **AvocaDAD:** I WILL PUNCH YOU WITH FRIENDSHIP

 **GayDad:** *agressively shouting compliments*

 **Mother:** Oh god Amami you corrupted him

 **AvocaDAD:** MUAHAHAHA

 **AnimeLesbian:** This group chat is chaos Alexa play Despacito 2

 **AtuasBestGirl:** That's it I'm getting a divorce.

 **AnimeLesbian:** NANI?!

 **AtuasBestGirl:** We are no longer....daijoubo.

 **AnimeLesbian:** Can we still be Tomodachi?

 **AtuasBestGirl:** Hai.

 **SoftGayBoi:** YEET

 **SadLifeGirl:** Blockedeth.

 **SpaceLifeBoy:** Reportedeth

 **AvocaDAD:** FUCK

 **Mother:** LANGUAGE!

 **LesbianKiller:** Guys I'm so lesbian

 **Tebko:** I thought you were Japanese?

 **LesbianKiller;** oh my goodness

 **AtuasBestGirl:** do not use the goodness in vain Chile

**Tebko:⊂（゜Д゜⊂**

**LesbianKiller:** This group chat was a mistake Kiibo

 **PurestPanBoi;** Nah I think it's fine

_**AvocaDAD has changed his name to AvocaDAB** _

**PurestPanBoi:** That however, is pushing it. 

**TiredBiBoi:** Whomst the fuck is playing Flamingo?

 **SadLifeGirl:** That would be my boyfriend

 **SmartPiano:** Is that a fucking Kazoo?

 **SadLifeGirl:** He's playing the childish Gambino version and he bought a kazoo

 **Mother:** Oh my gosh

 **Tebko:** THIS SONG IS SUCH A BOP

 **LesbianKiller:** WHERES THE LIE THO?!

 **SadLifeGirl:** how do I delete friends irl?

 **SmartPiano:** That is murder dear.

 **SadLifeGirl:** Ah

 **PurestPanBoi:** Why does everything I make have to be a disaster

 **AnimeLesbian:** Please look at your friend group

 **AtuasBestGirl:** WHERE IS MY COPY OF THE UT SOUNDTRACK I NEED SOME MEGOLO-LOVING

 **AnimeLesbian:** Oh god no why

 **UncleHosh:** My life is cursed.

 **PureBugUncle:** D:

 **UncleHosh:** except when it involves Gonta

 **PureBugUncle:** (灬♥ω♥灬)

 **UncleHosh:** OOF MY HEART

 **TiredBiBoi:** sHOT THROUGH THE HEART

 **SoftGayBoi:** Oh god American music

 **PurestPanBoi:** Tis I, the frenchiest fry

 **Mother:** Everyone I know has been corrupted

 **GayDad:** Send memes

 **AvocaDAB:** I got you babe

 **Mother:** Wait no

 **AvocaDAB:[memes.jpg](http://memes.jpg)**  
  
**AvocaDAB:[memes.jpg](http://memes.jpg)**

**AvocaDAB:[memes.jpg](http://memes.jpg)**

**AvocaDAB:[memes.jpg](http://memes.jpg)**  
  
**AvocaDAB:[memes.jpg](http://memes.jpg)**

**AvocaDAB:[memes.jpg](http://memes.jpg)**

**AvocaDAB:[memes.jpg](http://memes.jpg)**

**AvocaDAB:[memes.jpg](http://memes.jpg)**

**AvocaDAB:[memes.jpg](http://memes.jpg)**

**AvocaDAB:[memes.jpg](http://memes.jpg)**

**AvocaDAB:[memes.jpg](http://memes.jpg)**

**AvocaDAB:[memes.jpg](http://memes.jpg)**

**AvocaDAB:[memes.jpg](http://memes.jpg)**

**AvocaDAB:[memes.jpg](http://memes.jpg)**

**AvocaDAB:[memes.jpg](http://memes.jpg)**

**AvocaDAB:[memes.jpg](http://memes.jpg)**  
  
**AvocaDAB:[memes.jpg](http://memes.jpg)**

 **AvocaDAB:[memes.jpg](http://memes.jpg)**  
  
**AvocaDAB:[memes.jpg](http://memes.jpg)**

**AvocaDAB:[memes.jpg](http://memes.jpg)**

**LesbianKiller** : You're a disaster

 **AvocaDAB:** DAB THE HATERS AWAY BABE

 **GayDad:** *dabs*

 **LesbianKiller:** KO

 **UncleHosh:** what drugs are you all on

**AnimeLesbian** _**: LIFE IS A DRUG** _

**AnimeLesbian** _**: DRUGS ARE BAD** _

**AnimeLe** **sbian:** _**THEREFORE LIFE IS BAD** _

**AtuasBestGirl:** Gosh my girlfriend is so smart uwu

 **AnimeLesbian:**   ₍₍(ง˘ω˘)ว⁾⁾

 **SadLifeGirl:** Now he's playing Despacito send help

 **UncleHosh:** how do you leave a group chat.

 **SmartPiano:** Sorry, that action is not available right now. Please try again in: 7000 years.

 **UncleHosh:** Okay I get it

 **PurestPanBoi;** Maybe someone should mute the chat before things get out of hand

 **SoftGayBoi:** Nah, it should be fine

 **AvocaDAB:** IS THERE ANYTHING BETTER THAN PUSSY?

 **GayDad:** Yes, a really good book.

 **FurbyLord:** ．　  ∧＿∧   
　 ｒy´・ω・｀ヽっ   
　　`!　　　　　i   
　　 ゝc＿c_,.ノ   
　　　 （   
　　　　）   
　.∧＿∧.(   
(´・ω・ ∩   
o　　 ,ノ   
Ｏ＿ .ノ   
　.(ノ   
━━

_**TiredBiBoi has muted the chat until tomorrow at 8 am. Reason: This was getting out of hand and you all know it.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a great day!
> 
> 16+ Trainwrecks  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAB  
> Miu| FurbyLord  
> Kiibo| PurestPanBoi   
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureBugUncle   
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| UncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoi  
> Tsumugi| AnimeLesbian  
> Maki| SadLifeGirl  
> Kaede| SmartPiano  
> Kaito| SpaceLifeBoy  
> Angie| AtuasBestGirl  
> Kokichi| SoftGayBoi  
> Nagito| ILoveHope
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> ExcitedBi| Kaede  
> BiGuysCryToo| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> GayMildAnxiety| Kokichi  
> HurriGAY Tenko| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono|  
> SisterCelestia|  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAD  
> Miu| FurbyLord  
> Kiibo| PurestBoi   
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureBugUncle   
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| UncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoy  
> Tsumugi| AnimeGirl   
> Maki| BigGunsOof  
> Kaede| SmartPiano  
> Kaito| SpaceAnger  
> Angie| AtuasBestGirl
> 
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor|  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist|  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect|  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster|  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| ICouldHaveDropped  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| MyCroissant  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot|  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker|  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker |  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll|  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer|  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer|  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| ResponsibleFriend  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist|  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist|  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker|  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy|


	77. NOT A CHAPTER

Hey guys, so this isn't a chapter because "Tsmugi" is still setting up the next town and working a few kinks outta the plot.

 

Having said that, I want to hear from you all! Do you like where the story is going? Do you have any ideas or events you want me to write? I'm open to most suggestions, although I have some restrictions because of personal things! But anyways, ask away!


	78. Chapter 78: Shuichi Saihara, The Player

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirogane Tsmugi: I love how this went from "we all diddled your boyfriend sorry m8" to "Saihara's eyes are the prettiest thing in existence".
> 
> Akamatsu Kaede: Still can't believe I diddled my best friend
> 
> Yonaga Angie: Still can't believe he diddled both of the lesbians
> 
> Harukawa Maki: I think I stabbed him instead of, you know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot: Rising action
> 
> Someone requested this, so I delivered
> 
> :)  
> Trying to keep this chapter pg was a struggle wkefok

_**Apology Time** _   
_**9:30 pm** _   
  
_**Akamatsu Kaede has added Miu Iruma and 13 others to the chat** _

  
  
**Akamastu** **Kaede** : Kiibo, Ouma, Miu I remembered a bad   
  
**Ouma Kokichi:** What do you mean by "remembered a bad"?   
  
**Kiibo:** It can't possibly be worse than blowing up the school don't worry.  
  
 **Amami Rantarou** : SHHHH AND LET THE WOMAN SPEAK  
  
 **Shinguji Korekiyo:** What time is it?  
  
 **Amami Rantarou;** I love you but I'm gonna punch you.   
  
**Akamatsu Kaede** : Apparently in a past life I  
  
 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Oh God this is so uncomfortable.  
  
 **Akamatsu Kaede** : I DIDDLED SAIHARA  
  
 **Ouma Kokichi:**   
  
**Ouma Kokichi:** I CANT STOP FU CKING LAUGHING  
  
 **Kiibo:** I'm wheezing this is hilarious.  
  
 **Iruma Miu:** Babe, babe. It's not even important you did it in the past. Also, I did too so like, cool.  
  
 **Akamatsu Kaede** : wait what  
  
 **Iruma Miu:** Yours was in a love hotel right?  
  
 **Akamatsu Kaede:** y e s  
  
 **Iruma Miu:** Yeah, apparently a lot of us diddled Saihara   
  
**Momota Kaito:** Just thinking about that memory makes me uncomfy   
  
**Amami Rantarou:** My boi Saihara was a player *sniffles*  
  
 **Shinguji Korekiyo** : It's a little odd when you think about it   
  
**Tojo Kirumi:** I don't want to think about it  
  
 **Tojo Kirumi:** He's like my son.  
  
 **Hoshi Ryoma:** At least Gonta doesn't remember anything bad otherwise I'd have to knock Saihara's lights out  
  
 **Harukawa Maki:** You don't think that's a overkill? I mean, it's not like this Saihara actually did anything.  
  
 **Hoshi Ryoma:** I didn't say I'd be angry, just that I'd deck him. Hard.  
  
 **Shirogane Tsmugi: I know other things that are hard ;)**  
  
 **Yonaga Angie:** I can't believe I'm dating you.  
  
 **Shirogane Tsmugi:** I can't believe that I, a lesbian, diddled Saihara  
  
 **Chabishira Tenko** : ^^^^^^^^^^  
  
 **Himiko Yumeno** : Lmao guys I remember he was smooth but like really awkwardly. Like he'd use bad pick up lines and then we'd stare and he'd get flustered  
  
 **Chabishira Tenko:** How did he convince me, I am like the biggest lesbian  
  
 **Amami** **Rantarou** : I mean, I mean, he does kinda look like a girl  
  
 **Ouma Kokichi: *offended gasp***  
  
 **Yonaga Angie** : I MEAN YOU CAN'T DENY IT  
  
 **Shirogane Tsmugi:** Have you seen those eyes? Like, listen buddy-  
  
 **Momota Kaito:** MY sidekick doEs NOt look like a woman!  
  
 **Harukawa Maki** : i'm right here.  
  
 **Momota Kaito:** BABE YOU know WHAT I MEANT  
  
 **Shinguji Korekiyo:** Saihara has very feminine eyes but that's not a bad thing. They give his face class.  
  
 **Kiibo** : He kind of does, but I like them. His eyelashes are impossible though like qdjpoef  
  
 **Ouma Kokichi:** Even without eyeliner his eyelashes could kill a man  
  
 **Akamatsu Kaede** : Murder by eyelashes dndndnddn  
  
 **Shirogane Tsmugi:** I love how this went from "we all diddled your boyfriend sorry m8" to "Saihara's eyes are the prettiest thing in existence".  
  
 **Akamatsu Kaede** : Still can't believe I diddled my best friend  
  
 **Yonaga Angie:** Still can't believe he diddled both of the lesbians  
  
 **Harukawa Maki** : I think I stabbed him instead of, you know  
  
 **Momota Kaito:** Oh my gosh Maki  
  
 **Harukawa Maki** : yeah I definitely stabbed him;;;;  
  
 **Hoshi Ryoma:** There are two types of people in this world  
  
 **Kiibo: A** ll we did was hold hands;;  
  
 **Hoshi Ryoma:** Three. Three types of people in this world.  
  
 **Iruma Miu:** KIIBOY YOU're TOO PURE  
  
 **Kiibo** : I mean  
  
 **Ouma Kokichi** : dndndndn my boyfriend is the purest person ever  
  
 **Tojo Kirumi:** Falsehood, that's Gonta  
  
 **Ouma Kokichi:** True, true  
  
 **Momota Kaito:** Mine was like, full of me denying the gay  
  
 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Like when you dated that guy and claimed you weren't into dudes?  
  
 **Momota Kaito:** yeah  
  
 **Shirogane Tsmugi:** Man we were disasters back in the day  
  
 **Momota Kaito: i** eusiwdi[ Yes we were

  
  
_**Ouma Kokichi has added Saihara Shuichi to the chat** _

  
  
**Saihara Shuichi:** hey, sorry for stealing your phone babe but wHAT THE ACTUAL HECKITY HECK  
  
 **Ouma Kokichi:** you mean you don't remember?  
  
 **Saihara Shuichi:** nO  
  
 **Saihara Shuichi:** I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS I DIDDLED ALMOST THE ENTIRE CLASS  
  
 **Saihara Shuichi:** I need to rethink my life choices  
  
 **Ouma Kokichi:** Well I mean, at least none of us are bad looking!  
  
 **Saihara Shuichi:** THAT'S NOT THE POINT I DIDDLED M O M  
  
 **Tojo Kirumi:** Oh god don't remind me  
  
 **Ouma Kokichi:** Babe, let's just pay attention to the lecture (-_-')  
  
 **Saihara Shuichi:** yeah...I'll deal with this later...

  
  
 _ **Saihara Shuichi and 15 others are offline**_  
  
  
 _ **16+ Trainwrecks**_  
 _ **2:30 pm**_  
  
 **FurbyLord: meme-ories.jpg**  
  
 **FurbyLord: meme-ories.jpg**  
  
 **FurbyLord: meme-ories.jpg**  
  
 **FurbyLord: meme-ories.jpg**  
  
 **FurbyLord: meme-ories.jpg**  
  
 **FurbyLord: meme-ories.jpg**  
  
 **FurbyLord: meme-ories.jpg**  
  
 **FurbyLord: meme-ories.jpg**  
  
 **FurbyLord: meme-ories.jpg**  
  
 **FurbyLord: meme-ories.jpg**  
  
 **FurbyLord: meme-ories.jpg**  
  
 **FurbyLord: meme-ories.jpg**  
  
 **FurbyLord: meme-ories.jpg**  
  
 **FurbyLord: meme-ories.jpg**  
  
 **FurbyLord: meme-ories.jpg**  
  
 **FurbyLord: meme-ories.jpg**  
  
 **FurbyLord: meme-ories.jpg**  
  
 **FurbyLord: meme-ories.jpg**  
  
 **FurbyLord: meme-ories.jpg**  
  
 **FurbyLord: meme-ories.jpg**  
  
 **FurbyLord: meme-ories.jpg**  
  
 **FurbyLord: meme-ories.jpg**  
  
 **FurbyLord: meme-ories.jpg**  
  
 **FurbyLord: meme-ories.jpg**  
  
 **FurbyLord: meme-ories.jpg**  
  
 **FurbyLord: meme-ories.jpg**  
  
 **FurbyLord: meme-ories.jpg**  
  
 **FurbyLord: meme-ories.jpg**  
  
 **FurbyLord: meme-ories.jpg**  
  
 **FurbyLord: meme-ories.jpg**  
  
 **FurbyLord: meme-ories.jpg**  
  
 **FurbyLord: meme-ories.jpg**  
  
 **FurbyLord: meme-ories.jpg**  
  
 **FurbyLord: meme-ories.jpg**  
  
 **FurbyLord: meme-ories.jpg**  
  
 **FurbyLord: meme-ories.jpg**  
  
 **FurbyLord: meme-ories.jpg**  
  
 **FurbyLord: meme-ories.jpg**  
  
 **FurbyLord: meme-ories.jpg**  
  
 **FurbyLord: meme-ories.jpg**  
  
 **UncleHosh** : Did you...make memes from the memories?  
  
 **FurbyLord** : Ofc I di  
  
 **UncleHosh** : I  
  
 **UncleHosh** : Am strangely proud of you right now.  
  
 **FurbyLord** : OWO

 

  
_**TiredBiBoi has muted FurbyLord for 1 hour. Reason: Spamming and an OWO** _

  
  
**UncleHosh** : Harsh  
  
 **TiredBiBoi** : "Owo" is cursed   
  
**UncleHosh** : Ur boyfriend uses it  
  
 **TiredBiBoi** : Yeah but I like Kokichi soo  
  
 **SmartPiano** : Mister do I hear you talking smack about my gorgeous lady love of my life sun to my moon stars in my sky center of my universe soulmate?  
  
 **TiredBiBoi** : No  
  
 **SmartPiano** : good because she is the goodest girl and I will fight you on that thanks  
  
 **TiredBiBoi** : :)  
  
 **UncleHosh** : get back to class  
  
 **SmartPiano** : Will do  
  
 **TiredBiBoi: No**

  
  
_**SmartPiano is offline** _   
  
_**16+ Trainwrecks** _   
_**5:30 pm** _

  
  
**Mother** : Why can I hear loud sappy love songs blaring from the common rooms  
  
 **SpaceLifeBoy** : Kaede is serenading Miu because she feels compelled to be extremely soft and mushy today  
  
 **SpaceLifeBoy** : I think Miu is crying out of joy and also hilarity because she sang "Never Gonna Give You Up"  
  
 **SadLifeGirl** : She is very dedicated to being mushy and soft  
  
 **SadLifeGirl** : I'm impressed  
  
 **Mother** : Well, at least the common room's not be used as a sacrifice chamber again  
  
 **AtuasBestGirl** : Miu's computer pleased Atua :))  
  
 **AnimeLesbian** : My gf is crazy but I <3 her  
  
 **AtuasBestGirl** : I heart you too!  
  
 **AnimeLesbian** : My heart has been slaughtered  
  
 **Tebko** : gOD THIS GROUP CHAT MAKES ME HAPPY  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : The sheer lesbian energy radiating off the group chat is like magic   
  
**AvocaDAB** : Hey guys  
  
 **GayDad** : Omfg that username I can't look at you when you're like this  
  
 **AvocaDAB** : *puppy eyes*  
  
 **GayDad** : I hate that that worked  
  
 **AvocaDAB** : :3  
  
 **SpaceLifeBoy** : whoever is playing welcome to the black parade needs to stop  
  
 **SadLifeGirl** : oh my god it just got louder  
  
 **SoftGayBoi** : "ITS NOT A PHASE KIIBO"- Shumai  
  
 **PurestPanBoi** : He's crying why does he do this to himself?  
  
 **FurbyLord** : Kaede just flopped over sobbing what do I do?  
  
 **PureBugUncle** : MOTHER IS CrYING  
  
 **UncleHosh** : I forgot she had an emo phase lmao  
  
 **Tebko** : Oh look there goes Himiko  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : When I was a young boy  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band  
  
 **TiredBiBoi** : He said, "Son, when you grow up  
Would you be the savior of the broken  
The beaten and the damned?"  
He said, "Will you defeat them?  
Your demons, and all the non-believers  
The plans that they have made?"  
  
 **SmartPiano** : SOB  
  
 **Mother** : My heart burns make it stop  
  
 **PurestPanBoi** : This is literally painful for them why do they subject themselves to it?!!?!  
  
 **SoftGayBoi** : To quote Pizza Hut: 'Memes Are Memes, son'  
  
 **UncleHosh** : Perish  
  
 **AtuasBestGirl** : IM CONFUSED WHAT JUST HAPPENED  
  
 **AnimeLesbian** : Uncle Hoshi wrecked the smol gremlin with 1 (one) word  
  
 **PureBugUncle** : Hoshi! That's not very nice D:  
  
 **UncleHosh** : IM SORRY  
  
 **PureBugUncle** : It's fine! Gonta forgives Hoshi! :D  
  
 **AnimeLesbian** : my life is completed  
  
 **FurbyLord** : My life is deleted  
  
 **AnimeLesbian** : mIU NO  
  
 **FurbyLord** : Brb my Furby's are hungry  
  
 **AvocaDAB** ; STOP FEEDING THEM THEY CAN'T EAT  
  
 **GayDad** : Miu if you don't put down that can of peas I'm getting my fly swatter  
  
 **GayDad** : Oh we have a runner, perfect I've been needing a workout  
  
 **AvocaDAB** : RIP Miu  
  
 **SmartPiano** : Can my girlfriend stop d y I n g  
  
 **SoftGayBoi** : No, no she can't  
  
 **AnimeLesbian** : i'm ordering a pizza.  
  
 **SoftGayBoi** : If I give you 30 bucks will you order like, 14 bottles of Grape Panta  
  
 **AnimeLesbian** : If you're paying for them, I'll cover pizza  
  
 **SoftGayBoi** : thanks :333  
  
 **AtuasBestGirl** : What the heck are you gonna do with 14 bottles of Grape Panta?!?  
  
 **SoftGayBoi** : drink them lol  
  
 **AtuasBestGirl** : what  
  
 **AtuasBestGirl** : nvm

 

_**AtuasBestGirl and 13 others are offline.** _   


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, remember to drink lots of water, sleep, eat, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day!  
> 16+ Trainwrecks  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAB  
> Miu| FurbyLord  
> Kiibo| PurestPanBoi   
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureBugUncle   
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| UncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoi  
> Tsumugi| AnimeLesbian  
> Maki| SadLifeGirl  
> Kaede| SmartPiano  
> Kaito| SpaceLifeBoy  
> Angie| AtuasBestGirl  
> Kokichi| SoftGayBoi  
> Nagito| ILoveHope
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> ExcitedBi| Kaede  
> BiGuysCryToo| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> GayMildAnxiety| Kokichi  
> HurriGAY Tenko| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono|  
> SisterCelestia|  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAD  
> Miu| FurbyLord  
> Kiibo| PurestBoi   
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureBugUncle   
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| UncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoy  
> Tsumugi| AnimeGirl   
> Maki| BigGunsOof  
> Kaede| SmartPiano  
> Kaito| SpaceAnger  
> Angie| AtuasBestGirl
> 
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor|  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist|  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect|  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster|  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| ICouldHaveDropped  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| MyCroissant  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot|  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker|  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker |  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll|  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer|  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer|  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| ResponsibleFriend  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist|  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist|  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker|  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy|


	79. Chapter 79: Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AnimeLesbian: I've got this :)
> 
> AtuasBestGirl: oh I can already tell what she's planning I'm excited.
> 
> SmartPiano: Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't get formatting to work today :(
> 
> But here's another chapter! it's getting tense ;)
> 
> Plot: Almost Climax

16+ Trainwrecks  
9:30 am  
  
FurbyLord: WAKE UP MOTHER  
  
SmartPiano: Father!  
  
AnimeLesbian: Sister!  
  
AtuasBestGirl: Brother!  
  
FurbyLord: Overkill  
  
AtuasBestGirl: Oh whatever :(  
  
FurbyLord: TODAY'S THE DAY  
  
SmartPiano: Investigation time! I call Watson!  
  
TiredBiBoi: Sorry, already have a Watson.   
  
PurestPanBoi: Sorry Akamatsu-san, I already called dibs  
  
SmartPiano: WOW. What happened to best friend before men?  
  
TiredBiBoi: it's called you ditched on our movie night last week to chill with your girlfriend  
  
SmartPiano: Okay this is slander   
  
TiredBiBoi: You curved me! I went out and rented Love, Simon for nothing!  
  
SoftGayBoi: You watched it with me though  
  
TiredBiBoi: You already went and saw it without me! Btw I'm still salty   
  
SoftGayBoi: Maki hardly ever wants to hang out with me! I got excited I'm sorry I didn't say anything :((  
  
TiredBiBoi: I'm not mad or anything babe, I was just sad because I wanted to see your face when the ending happened  
  
SadLifeGirl: He cried. He cried so hard it was amusing.  
  
SoftGayBoi: TRAITOR  
  
SadLifeGirl: sorry Ouma.  
  
SpaceLifeBoy: you two hung out? Alone? And Ouma's still alive?!?  
  
SadLifeGirl: Ouma's not that bad. I mean, he's less annoying then when we were kids.  
  
FurbyLord: Lol didn't you tell me he went through an MLP phase?  
  
SoftGayBoi: SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
SadLifeGirl: Lmao he totally did  
  
FurbyLord: Oof  
  
SadLifeGirl: I mean I did too. I owned so many MLP socks it was hilarious  
  
SoftGayBoi: Remember that god awful backpack?  
  
SadLifeGirl: I set it on fire in Junior High. It was relaxing.  
  
SoftGayBoi: Don't even mention Junior High ugh.  
  
SpaceLifeBoy: I saw pictures. Guys his uniform literally hung off of him he was tiNY  
  
SadLifeGirl: oh my god I remember he had to pin with like 10 clothespin just to keep it on his body  
  
SoftGayBoi: It was their smallest size too ;-;  
  
LesbianKiller: Oh god that's a mood.  
  
TiredBiBoi: Well then, Kiibo and I are gonna start looking around. Someone cover for us in class?  
  
AnimeLesbian: I've got this :)  
  
AtuasBestGirl: oh I can already tell what she's planning I'm excited.  
  
SmartPiano: Fear  
  
FurbyLord: lemme just, tell the teachers I'm sick  
  
FurbyLord: Brb gonna go synthesize some fake vomit.

  
  
TiredBiBoi and 4 others are offline  
  
  
16+ Trainwrecks  
10;00 am

  
PurestPanBoi: WHY IS THE FIRE ALARM GOING OFF  
  
AnimeLesbian: I set a very small fire in the girl's locker room.   
  
PurestPanBoi: WHY?!?!  
  
AnimeLesbian: It's been put out, but school protocol dictates we can't come back in for a couple of hours. I bought you both time :)  
  
PurestPanBoi: Oh well then.., thank you?  
  
AnimeLesbian: you're welcome  
  
Mother: YOUNG LADY YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE  
  
AnimeLesbian: oh, RIP  
  
UncleHosh: Gonta was terrified I'm going to punt you into the sun you heathen  
  
GayDad: This was disappointing  
  
AvocaDAB: Am I upset? Yes. Am I going to punch you? No.  
  
AvocaDAB: stupid "men can't hit woman" :(  
  
UncleHosh: Frick society rules yer gonna die  
  
AnimeLesbian: I got the matches from Kaito  
  
SpaceLifeBoy: Way to throw me under the bus :/  
  
SadLifeGirl: I cannot believe you helped someone commit arson  
  
SadLifeGirl: i'm supposed to be the bad girl in this relationship!  
  
SpaceLifeBoy: I know, I'm sorry :(  
  
SadLifeGirl: I forgive you :3 You should run before everyone beats you up.  
  
SpaceLifeBoy: On it

  
  
SpaceLifeBoy is offline  
  
16+ Trainwrecks  
3:30 pm

  
  
Tebko: Yo detectives how'd it go?  
  
LesbianKiller: ^^^^^  
  
TiredBiBoi: I found...tapes. In an old storage closet. So we reviewed them in the AV room.  
  
PurestPanBoi: they were really low quality and almost unwatchable but we got bits and pieces. It seemed like Principal Monukuma was keeping some sort of logs. We heard bits and pieces, though without context they don't really make sense.  
  
SmartPiano: I found an old diary in a broken down locker, did you guys get a chance to look at it?  
  
TiredBiBoi: Yeah, there was some water damage but it appeared to be a log written by a girl named Junko.  
  
AnimeLesbian: Our Junko?  
  
TiredBiBoi: Perhaps. It seemed like she was planning something, a "big despair-filled event", but there aren't any actual details so we have no clue what was being planned.  
  
SmartPiano: What seems odd is that some of the passages I've seen before. I remember Monukuma writing a few of them while watching something on this weird looking device. I think maybe the notebook was planted.  
  
TiredBiBoi: What motive would they have to do that?  
  
UncleHosh: If someone caught wind of our investigation, it could be a red herring.  
  
Tebko: Or maybe this is a copy of the actual diary, and the real one is somewhere that Principal Monukuma can't access?  
  
LesbianKiller: That's assuming that the diary is inherently important.  
  
PurestPanBoi: That's also assuming Principal Monukuma is in on the plot.  
  
TiredBiBoi: We did say that we found those bear pins eveywhere in the storage room right?  
  
SmartPiano: No.  
  
FurbyLord: I ran the scan on them like you asked, the material used to make it is like nothing I've ever seen before. I can't get any sort of id on it. All I've got now is speculation.  
  
PurestPanBoi: A material that hasn't been invented/found before in the shape of a symbol that only we and the students know about, because as far as we know these "memories" are only in our heads...funny.  
  
LesbianKiller: Okay, wild guess: What is these memories aren't only in our heads? What if what we're experiencing is documented history somehow?  
  
TiredBiBoi: It would explain the diary, but not how any of these things got here and what it all means.  
  
Tebko: We've hit a dead end haven't we?  
  
UncleHosh: Maybe, depends on whether we can figure out what the tapes were for.   
  
Mother: If the tapes are reeled, we should take out the actual film and see if it's damaged. If it's not then we just need a new casing to get it to work.  
  
AvocaDAB: I bet we could pick up casing at like, a retro shop.  
  
GayDad: I can go to the thrift store downtown and see if I can snag some cassette tapes?  
  
TiredBiBoi: You go do that. Kaede, do you think you could run a search on the bear? Maybe it's been in media before.  
  
SmartPiano: Already tried that, no results.  
  
FurbyLord: We'll just have to wait and see I suppose.  
  
UncleHosh: Well, I'm going to chill with Gonta. Gimme a heads up if you need me.  
  
TiredBiBoi: Will do, Kiibo and I are going to keep thinking. Kokichi said he'd help as well.  
  
FurbyLord: I'm gonna grab those tapes from you  
  
PurestPanBoi: Okay.

  
  
PurestPanBoi and 8 others are offline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! remember to drink Lots of Water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a great day!
> 
> 16+ Trainwrecks  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAB  
> Miu| FurbyLord  
> Kiibo| PurestPanBoi   
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureBugUncle   
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| UncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoi  
> Tsumugi| AnimeLesbian  
> Maki| SadLifeGirl  
> Kaede| SmartPiano  
> Kaito| SpaceLifeBoy  
> Angie| AtuasBestGirl  
> Kokichi| SoftGayBoi  
> Nagito| ILoveHope
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> ExcitedBi| Kaede  
> BiGuysCryToo| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> GayMildAnxiety| Kokichi  
> HurriGAY Tenko| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono|  
> SisterCelestia|  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAD  
> Miu| FurbyLord  
> Kiibo| PurestBoi   
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureBugUncle   
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| UncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoy  
> Tsumugi| AnimeGirl   
> Maki| BigGunsOof  
> Kaede| SmartPiano  
> Kaito| SpaceAnger  
> Angie| AtuasBestGirl
> 
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor|  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist|  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect|  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster|  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| ICouldHaveDropped  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| MyCroissant  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot|  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker|  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker |  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll|  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer|  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer|  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| ResponsibleFriend  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist|  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist|  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker|  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy|


	80. Chapter 80: The Ultimate Midfuckery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Disaster Bi's   
> 8:30 am
> 
> BiGoneWild is online
> 
> BiGoneWild: I LOVE MY GIRLFRIEND THANKS AND GOOD DAY
> 
> BiGoneWild is offline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No formatting today folks because I'm already behind schedule with this upload. A03 was down when I went to post :(  
> Plot: Climax
> 
> Yes, here we have it boys, the truth shall finally be revealed.
> 
> This, this is gonna break all the fourth wall I hope you're prepared.
> 
>  
> 
> 16+ Trainwrecks  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAB  
> Miu| FurbyLord  
> Kiibo| PurestPanBoi   
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureBugUncle   
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| UncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoi  
> Tsumugi| AnimeLesbian  
> Maki| SadLifeGirl  
> Kaede| SmartPiano  
> Kaito| SpaceLifeBoy  
> Angie| AtuasBestGirl  
> Kokichi| SoftGayBoi  
> Nagito| ILoveHope
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> ExcitedBi| Kaede  
> BiGuysCryToo| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> GayMildAnxiety| Kokichi  
> HurriGAY Tenko| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono|  
> SisterCelestia|  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAD  
> Miu| FurbyLord  
> Kiibo| PurestBoi   
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureBugUncle   
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| UncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoy  
> Tsumugi| AnimeGirl   
> Maki| BigGunsOof  
> Kaede| SmartPiano  
> Kaito| SpaceAnger  
> Angie| AtuasBestGirl
> 
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor|  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist|  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect|  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster|  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| ICouldHaveDropped  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| MyCroissant  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot|  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker|  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker |  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll|  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer|  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer|  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| ResponsibleFriend  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist|  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist|  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker|  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy|

__The Disaster Bi's  
8:30 am  
  
BiGoneWild is online  
  
BiGoneWild: I LOVE MY GIRLFRIEND THANKS AND GOOD DAY  
  
BiGoneWild is offline

  
Explanation Time  
10:30 am

  
Principal Monukuma has added 3 groups to the chat: Class 79, Class 78, and Class 77

  
  
Kirigiri Kyoko: Hello Principal Monukuma, what seems to be the matter?  
  
Principal Monukuma: I figured we owe you, kids, an explanation.   
  
Enishima Junko: So let's just hop into it then!!!  
  
Naegi Makoto: Wait Junko, what's this for and why are you involved?   
  
Principal Monukuma: I'm sure the people investigating know what's up. By the way, setting a fire off wasn't cool.   
  
Shirogane Tsmugi: It was for justice!  
  
Kirigiri Kyoko: It was a crime.   
  
Hinata Hajime: So uh, you wanna explain what's going on?  
  
Principal Monukuma: Are you all sitting down?  
  
Ouma Kokichi: I'm sitting on a throne of lies, does that count?  
  
Kiibo: Kokichi  
  
Ouma Kokichi: Lies are good for back support.  
  
  
Principal Monukuma: ...Ignoring that, the short answer is that you all have been reincarnated!   
  
  
Saihara Shuichi: Well, that sounds....fake as fuck.  
  
Hinata Hajime: Well, if you think about how we all sort of dIED   
  
  
Saihara Shuichi: How? If we were reincarnated that means we came from the past only as far as I'm aware none of those memories have any credibility!  
  
Principal Monukuma: Who said you were from the past?  
  
Iruma Miu: Explain?  
  
Principal Monukuma: Ever heard of Quantum Immortality?  
  
Kiibo: OH! It's the state in which every time you die you're effectively shifted into a new universe wherever that universes version of you was at your time of death or just before it!   
  
  
Principal Monukuma: DING DING DING! We have a winner. It's sort of like that, only different. You're in a different universe, yes, but not the way it normally works  
  
  
Akamatsu Kaede: Then how did we get here?  
  
Principal Monukuma: So the brief explanation is that people called Outsiders viewed the events that took place in that universe and made a wish. They saw the pain and grief you were in wished for a universe in which you were happy and alive. Then one Outsider basically created that universe and gave you and your friends a safe place to live in. Think of it like, someone created a universe and then plopped you guys straight into it.  
  
Ouma Kokichi: Okay, 1. WHAT THE FUCK. 2. WHAT THE FUCK 3. What is an Outsider?  
  
Kiibo: How did they see these events? How? Why? Can they see us now?  
  
Principal Monukuma: I'm getting to that. Okay, Outsiders exist beyond something known as the fourth wall. Very few people can even vaguely see it and fewer are able to manipulate it.  
  
Shirogane Tsmugi: So this "author" person is an Outsider?   
  
Principal Monukuma: Basically. She also created the universe which you reside.  
  
Ouma Kokichi: Does that make her god?  
  
Momota Kaito: Holy shit  
  
Harukawa Maki: I'm so confused what  
  
Saihara Shuichi: Grande was right, god is a woman   
  
Author is online  
  
Author: Lol Y'all weirdos I'm not gOD  
  
Chabishira Tenko: HOW WHAT THE AUTHOR IS TALKING IN OUR GROUP CHAT WHAT  
  
Yumeno Himiko: This has got to be a pipe dream  
  
Principal Monukuma: Okay so let me explain how this works  
  
Principal Monukuma: Basically the author created a shell of a person who's consciousness she can replace at will....like a video game character if you will.  
  
Author: Yep! I can't hop into your universe (I wish) but I can use Shelly here!  
  
Ouma Kokichi: Shelly?  
  
Author: That's my nickname for her! UWU  
  
Saihara Shuichi: Great, the author is a degenerate.  
  
Author: Ouchie! My feelings are hurt Q-Q  
  
Principal Monukuma: Can I continue now?  
  
Author: Yeppers!  
  
Hoshi Ryoma: My life is cursed  
  
Principal Monokuma: These outsiders are typically categorized as Readers, Watchers, Or Players.  
  
Principal Monokuma: Readers see the universe through text, Watchers see the universe through visuals, and Players interact via Video games or similar media.  
  
Principal Monokuma: They cannot directly change anything, think of it like...Creators create windows into the universes that we exist in. They don't exactly create the universes themselves, rather they simply open a door that was previously closed.   
  
Saihara Shuichi: I'm confused.  
  
Author: oh trust me, I'm confused writing this.  
  
Hajime Hinata: The entire class is staring at their phones in silence this is the first time I've ever heard them being quiet  
  
Author: you're welcome!  
  
Enishima Junko: Okay my term. In a past life, I sort of made a lot of classes participate in brutal murder-y killing games and was absolutely nuts. SO uh, when I started remembering all that I freaked out and sort of tried to burn down the school...That's when Monukuma found out we were remembering stuff.  
  
Enishima Junko: Basically, they built this school to watch over the victims of the other universe(s) killing games. It's a complicated mess but basically, every class that's come to this school (with the exception of a few people who weren't in killing games but involved in some way) have been stars of a reality tv show called Danganronpa. Basically, that other universe is really really into killing teenagers in the name of entertainment.  
  
Amami Rantarou: So the Hunger Games?  
  
Enishima Junko: More like Battle Royale.  
  
Amami Rantarou: Gotcha.  
  
Principal Monokuma: So, you can't go around telling people this because the entire world would dissolve into chaos. Any questions?  
  
Naegi Makoto: yES  
  
Principal Monokuma: None? Okay, I'm deleting the chat now. Bye students!

  
  
This chat has been deleted.   
  
  
16+ Trainwrecks  
11:55 pm  
  
SmartPiano: I can hear the 77th screaming.   
  
FurbyLord: "CHIAKI I'M SO SORRY" "KOMEADA DON'T APOLOGIZE" "TERUTERU COME HERE I NEED TO SMACK YOU" "NO MAHIRU I DON'T WANNA DIE"  
  
SmartPiano: Icons, all of them  
  
SoftGayBoi: My entire world has been shattered what is this  
  
AtuasBestGirl: I wanna sleep for a bit, maybe once I wake up all of this will make sense  
  
AnimeLesbian: THE MULTIVERSE THEORY IS REAL YOU GUYS  
  
SpaceLifeBoy: Oh my god everything we know about space and time is a lie  
  
SmartPiano: this is existential crisis fuel if I've ever seen some  
  
Mother: I am so confused;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
PureBugUncle: Gonta has no idea what any of that meant.  
  
UncleHosh: I'll explain it to you later babe I need a nap  
  
SadLifeGirl: I think Kaito is broke he's just standing staring out the window  
  
LesbianKiller: Hoshi calling Gonta babe just fueled me to not die   
  
Tebko: I wanna curl into a little ball and stop exisiting  
  
AvocaDAB: What is life?  
  
GayDad: Please don't babe you'll spiral again  
  
Mother: I'm going to bake cookies we deserve cookies  
  
FurbyLord: let me help mother   
  
SoftGayBoi: I'm going to help as well we need cookies we deserve cookies after that  
  
PurestPanBoi: I...I think I might've fried my central processor a little I need to be careful not to overuse it for a bit.  
  
TiredBiBoi: brb gonna blast angst music to calm down  
  
LesbianKiller: I want cuddles Tenko come here  
  
Tebko: I'm coming, I'm coming  
  
AvocaDAB: That's what she sa  
  
GayDad: And he's going to take a nap  
  
GayDad: We both need it  
  
AnimeLesbian: Napping sounds good, let's do that.  
  
AtuasBestGirl: Gimme a second, I have to do something.

  
  
AtuasBestGirl and 15 others are offline.   
  
16+ Trainwrecks  
2:30 pm

  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
AtuasBestGirl: MemesandPositivety.jpg  
  
Mother: Wow  
  
UncleHosh: You are a blessing child  
  
AtuasBestGirl: We needed that.  
  
Mother: The cookies are done @everyone come eat  
  
PurestPanBoi: I'm gonna have to carry Saihara because I don't think he can move   
  
LesbianKiller: Today's been....long and odd.  
  
Mother: mood.  
  
AvocaDAB: Mom just memed this world is chaos  
  
Mother: Get down here.  
  
AvocaDAB: Omw

  
  
AvocaDAB and 5 others are offline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire chapter made my head hurt imagine how the characters feel.
> 
> Thank's for reading remember to drink water, eat food, sleep, take your meds, stay safe and have a great day! I <3333333333333 you all!


	81. Chapter 81

Hey guys, I'm working on my other fic so there isn't a chapter coming up for today, sorry!

I still want to engage you all so, uh...

Favorite colors and your favorite character from the original DR?

My favorite colors are Purple and Red, and my favorite character is uh, Naegi Makoto.


	82. Chapter 82: Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's today's chapter, it's the conclusion of this huge arc...
> 
> Or is it? We'll see ;)
> 
> So with this, things should be back to normal for a while. Especially with the musical coming up :)))

_**16+ Trainwrecks** _   
_**9:30 am** _

  
**Mother:** So, how's everyone feeling?

 **SmartPiano:** Exhausted and confused, but otherwise pretty okay.

 **FurbyLord:** I still can't quite wrap my head around this whole thing. I mean, people are literally reading this right now.

 **SoftGayBoi:** I wonder why?

 **Mother:** Elaborate please.

 **SoftGayBoi:** I wonder why they're reading about us and not something else. What's the appeal?

 **SmartPiano:** I mean, we are pretty interesting. I would think someone might be entertained by our hijinks.

 **SoftGayBoi:** True, true

 **FurbyLord:** I wonder if they write fanfiction about us...

 **Mother:** Oh heavens no. I'm unsure as to whether I could bare that.

 **SoftGayBoi:** I mean, what if they do? What would it look like?

 **FurbyLord:** I mean this is a fanfiction, maybe other fanfics are similar?

 **Mother:** I mean, people write ff about us in this universe too.

 **SoftGayBoi;** Oh yeah right.

 **SmartPiano:** The curse of being famous.

 **Mother:** There's a surprising amount of ff shipping you and Maki.

 **SmartPiano:** Really? Well, I mean it's not the worse thing to ship...

 **FurbyLord:** At least it's not you and you're twin sister Kami.

 **SmartPiano:** I'd probably hurl if I saw something like that.

 **SoftGayBoi:** you have a twin sister?

 **SmartPiano:** Oh yeah! Kami and I are really close :) She likes to sing, she's pretty good at it too. I used to play piano for her recitals.

 **SmartPiano:** After I started getting really famous for my piano Kami stopped singing. I think she was jealous, but it didn't ruin our relationship. She has a lovely voice but she's not very confident about it anymore.

 **SoftGayBoi;** She sounds nice

 **SmartPiano;** She is! We used to play house a lot as kids and she'd always be the Dad and I'd be the Mom. Sometimes our cousins Airi and Daishi would come over to play and they'd be the kids. We had a lot of fun.

 **SmartPiano;** Airi was always the best daughter. She got into so much trouble and then Kami would pick her up and dust her off. Kami made a real great parent, even though it was just pretend.

 **Mother:** Does Kami want kids?

 **SmartPiano:** Someday, but she's not sure whether she can actually have them. A lot of woman on our Mom's side of the family can't have kids.

 **SmartPiano:** Our grandma on Mom's side is the only one of her siblings who could.

 **SoftGayBoi:** Do you have a lot of cousins?

 **SmartPiano:** Nope! Mom's an only child and Dad only has one sibling.

 **FurbyLord:** Well at least family holiday's aren't too crowded.

 **SmartPiano;** Yeah, though I've always wanted more cousins.

 **FurbyLord:** My cousins are your cousins now, end of discussion, welcome to the family.

 **SmartPiano;** That is a really strange way to propose but sure

 **FurbyLord;** I wasn't proposing dndndnd

 **SmartPiano;** I know, tis a jest :P

 **FurbyLord:** Maybe someday

 **SmartPiano:** Huh what?

 **FurbyLord:** nOthing

 **SoftGayBoi:** Smooth, real smooth You

 **Mother:** Speaking of smooth, I made whipped cream, who wants to help decorate pies

 

_**SoftGayBoi is offline** _

_**TiredBiBoi is online** _

 

 **TiredBiBoi:** why did my boyfriend just nyoom out of my room?

 **TiredBiBoi;** Ah I see.

 **SmartPiano;** I'm coming down to help as well Mom!

 **Mother:** Thank you :)

 

_**SmartPiano is offline** _

 

 **TiredBiBoi;** I'm going back to my show. Also, smooth Miu. Real, real smooth.

 **FurbyLord:** Why are y'all making fun of me.t

 **TiredBiBoi;** It's normal now tbh

 **FurbyLord:** True but you didn't have to sAY IT

 

_**FurbyLord is offline** _

  
_**16+ Trainwrecks** _   
_**11:35 pm** _

**AnimeLesbian:** Y'all S8 of Voltron is so close and I'm so excited

 **AtuasBestGirl:** *staring at leaks* These have got to be fake

 **AnimeLesbian:** Yeah I'm pretty sure they are, there's no way DreamWorks is gonna make the mistake of marrying Shiro to some rando in the last season, that's not enough build up.

 **AtuasBestGirl:** Plus they made Lance look like a rat

 **Tebko:** wHEN ARE WE GETTING SEASON 4 OF MY HERO ACADEMIA?

 **LesbianKiller:** Probably not for a bit, but hey! We have the manga to tide us over.

 **Tebko:** You're right, I'm just really excited for some of these scenes to be animated.

 **LesbianKiller:** *looks at Mirio and Amajiki" Me too man, me too.

 **Tebko:** Amajiki, really? You have better taste than that.

 **LesbianKiller:** sHUT UP HE'S AWESOME

 **UncleHosh:** Mirio looks like that guy from Fallout

 **LesbianKiller:** yOu shut YoUR FILTHY MOUTH

 **GayDad:** He kinda does tho

 **LesbianKiller:** Hush both of you! Especially you Dad, you like Present Mike and he looks like a rat

 **GayDad:** hISSSS

 **AvocaDAB:** PRESENT MIC AND ERASERHEAD ARE THE BEST YOU HEATHEN

 **LesbianKiller:** No, it's Mirio and Amajiki!

 **Tebko:** It's All Of The Boys (excluding Mineta) from Class 1A!

 **PurestPanBoi:** Silence thots. It's Hawks and Dabi.

 **TiredBiBoi:** It's Cementoss obviously

 **SoftGayBoi;** Babe no

 **TiredBiBoi:** bABE YES

 **AtuasBestGirl:** This is chaotic.

 **AnimeLesbian:** THE BEST CHARACTER IS ASUI HANDS DOWN

 **AtuasBestGirl:** It's Inko.

 **FurbyLord:** ExcUSE ME IT'S MOMO YOU IDIOTS

 **SmartPiano:** It's...it's Asui.

 **Mother:** It's Inko.

 **PureBugUncle:** The best character is All Might!

 **UncleHosh:** NVM I change my vote it's All Might.

 **SpaceLifeBoy:** Why are we having this argument?

 **SadLifeGirl:** Can we just agree Mineta is the worst and move on?

 **SmartPiano:** I'm cool with that

 **AvocaDAB:** Yeah, uh, I just ordered like 17 pizzas come eat

 **SoftGayBoi:** *nyoom*

 

_**SoftGayBoi and 15 others are offline.** _

_**16+ Trainwrecks** _   
_**3:30 pm** _

**FurbyLord:**

　　　＼　　／   
┏━━━＼／━━━┓  
┃┏━━━━━━┓┃  
┃┃　 　　　　 ●　┃┃  
┃┃ 　● 　　　 　 ┃┃  
┃┃　　　 ▲ 　　┃┃  
┃┗━━━━━━┛┃  
┗━∪━━━━∪━┛  
　　ヽ(´・ω・)ノ  
　　　 |　 /   
　　　 UU

 

  
 **FurbyLord:**  
 **（⌒)**  
 **∧__∧** （~)  
　（｡･ω･｡)( )  
　{￣￣￣￣}  
　{~￣お_＿}   
　{~￣茶_＿}  
　{＿＿＿＿}  
　 ┗━━┛

 **AnimeLesbian;** Miu stop

**FurbyLord:**

． ｡｡   
　ﾟ●゜  
　　　 ｡｡   
　　　ﾟ●゜

　 ｡｡   
　ﾟ●゜

　　　 ｡｡   
　　　ﾟ●゜

　 ｡｡   
　ﾟ●゜　

　　　 ｡｡   
　　　ﾟ●゜

　 ｡｡   
　ﾟ●゜

　　　 ｡｡   
　　　ﾟ●゜

　 ｡｡   
　ﾟ●゜

 

_**TiredBiBoi has muted FurbyLord for 1 hour. Reason: STOP SPAMMING HUGE KAOMOJIS IN THE GROUP CHAT HEATHEN** _

**AnimeLesbian** : thank you

 **TiredBiBoi:** No problem.

_**TiredBiBoi is offline** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink lots of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day!
> 
> 16+ Trainwrecks  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAB  
> Miu| FurbyLord  
> Kiibo| PurestPanBoi   
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureBugUncle   
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| UncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoi  
> Tsumugi| AnimeLesbian  
> Maki| SadLifeGirl  
> Kaede| SmartPiano  
> Kaito| SpaceLifeBoy  
> Angie| AtuasBestGirl  
> Kokichi| SoftGayBoi  
> Nagito| ILoveHope
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> ExcitedBi| Kaede  
> BiGuysCryToo| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> GayMildAnxiety| Kokichi  
> HurriGAY Tenko| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono|  
> SisterCelestia|  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAD  
> Miu| FurbyLord  
> Kiibo| PurestBoi   
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureBugUncle   
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| UncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoy  
> Tsumugi| AnimeGirl   
> Maki| BigGunsOof  
> Kaede| SmartPiano  
> Kaito| SpaceAnger  
> Angie| AtuasBestGirl
> 
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor|  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist|  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect|  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster|  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| ICouldHaveDropped  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| MyCroissant  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot|  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker|  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker |  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll|  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer|  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer|  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| ResponsibleFriend  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist|  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist|  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker|  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy|


	83. Chapter 83: War ?.?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know you've made too many of these when you can't recall the number

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: homophobic language 
> 
> I thought: How should I add some angst to this?  
> Me: You haven't written gayngst yet.
> 
> Me: Right...write.
> 
> So it's like, only used once and the guy gets his just deserts but if you're sensitive to that sort of thing you might just want to skip the chapter.
> 
> Also: formatting hates me :(

16+ Trainwrecks  
6:30 pm

  
  
SoftGayBoi: I have never wanted to not go to school so much in my entire life and that's the tea.  
  
Mother: You're already at school.  
  
SoftGayBoi; hIsSS  
  
TiredBiBoi: Mood.  
  
PurestPanBoi: I would just like to rest.  
  
SoftGayBoi: I wanna sleep~~~!  
  
SadLifeGirl: '~' is cursed.  
  
SoftGayBoi: You're cursed!  
  
SadLifeGirl: No u  
  
SoftGayBoi: No u X2  
  
SadLifeGirl: No u X Infinity  
  
SoftGayBoi: Wasted  
  
Mother: That's an interesting conversation   
  
TiredBiBoi: It's par for the course for these two at this point.  
  
SpaceLifeBoy: I wonder if they were like this when they were younger.  
  
SadLifeGirl: Ouma was a really shy kid pass it on  
  
PurestPanBoi: Excuse me while I squeal  
  
SoftGayBoi: So was Maki! And she wore glasses and braided my hair when she thought I wasn't paying attention  
  
SadLifeGirl: hISSS BE QUIET I HAVE A REP TO MAINTAIN  
  
SoftGayBoi: She had these bunny slippers and she used to go gliding down the hallways of the orphanage before bedtime.   
  
SadLifeGirl: Ouma slept in the hallway a lot cause the boy he shared a room with was an asswhole  
  
SoftGayBoi: Freaking Bob.  
  
PurestPanBoi: His name was Bob?   
  
SoftGayBoi: Nah, I just call him Bob cause I can't remember his name.   
  
TiredBiBoi: Honestly mood  
  
Mother: Sounds like you two knew each other pretty well.  
  
SoftGayBoi: Well, Maki had been there her whole life and I arrived when we are like 6. So we've known each other for a long time.   
  
TiredBiBoi: You'd think you'd get along better by now  
  
SoftGayBoi: Pffft, we get along just fine. It's just more fun to pick on each other.   
  
SadLifeGirl: it's kinda fun  
  
SpaceLifeBoy: It's weird thinking they grew up together.  
  
Mother: Perhaps, but you can certainly see it  
  
PurestPanBoi: We should hurry up unless you want to be late to class.  
  
TiredBiBoi: I'm coming, i'm coming!

  
  
TiredBiBoi and 5 others are offline  
  
The Disaster Bi's   
9:30 am

  
  
StarBi: Reminder: This April the first years are coming in  
  
BiGoneWild: Reminder: These first years are nuts and also probably are gonna remember a killing game  
  
BiGuysCryToo: I thought I ended the killing games D:  
  
MagicBi: in our universe, who knows what universe these guys came for  
  
ExcitedBi: Guys, guys. Do you realize what this means?  
  
StarBi: What does it mean?  
  
ExcitedBi: We get to scare them next year  
  
BiGoneWild: I LIKE YOUR ATTITUDE  
  
MagicBi: I don't  
  
BiGuysCryToo: Rest in peace first years, death caused by Akamatsu Kaede  
  
ExcitedBi: I'm hurt  
  
StarBi: good, I feed off negativity  
  
MagicBi: Junko ghostwrote that.  
  
BiGuysCryToo: Honestly, valid;;;  
  
ExcitedBi: I called chief and he said this ain't it.  
  
StarBi: I called October, it said it wants it's meme back you stale Dorito  
  
ExcitedBi: Excuse me? All Dorito's are good Doritos. *huffs*  
  
BiGuysCryToo: No, not all Doritos are good Doritos.  
  
ExcitedBi: Whatever, pay attention normies  
  
MagicBi: Wow I'm hurt.

  
  
MagicBi and 4 others are offline  
  
  
ItsALuckyGay  
11: 45 am

  
  
GayMildAnxiety: Okay I'm sorry Tenko I know you love your girlfriend but please not in front of my salad  
  
HurriGAY Tenko: LET ME CUDDLE MY GIRLFRIEND IN PEACE OUMA  
  
GayMildAnxiety: You're being grossly in love I'm trying to consume nutrients  
  
UnamusedAce: We love you but maybe tone down the "my gf is the most amazing thing ever" this early in the morning  
  
HurriGAY Tenko: You both are hypocrites, hypocrites I tell you!  
  
TeddyBear: Gonta doesn't understand what's wrong. Gonta thinks it's adorable.  
  
AtuasHelper: Atua is pleased by it!  
  
HurriGAY Tenko: See!  
  
UnamusedAce: Angie's part of your cult and Gonta's precious neither of them count  
  
GayMildAnxiety: ^^^^^  
  
HurriGAY Tenko: Hmmph! We'll just take our gloriousness somewhere else.  
  
UnamusedAce: Finally, I can rest.  
  
GayMildAnxiety: We <3 you but also sometimes we just need a break from the intensity of your love  
  
HurriGAY Tenko: We are blindingly adorable...  
  
GayMildAnxiety: Whatever helps you sleep at night  
  
AtuasHelper: Hey you feeling okay Ouma? You've been acting off for a while now.  
  
GayMildAnxiety: I'm fine, just tired.  
  
AtuasHelper: If you say so.  
  
  
16+ Trainwrecks  
12:34 pm  
  
UncleHosh: I'm trying to eat my soba and then all of a sudden Teruteru goes flying past. Explain.  
  
AvocaDAB: Kork kicked him a little too hard, sorry/  
  
UncleHosh: ah okay.  
  
PureBugUncle: Will Teruteru-san be all right?  
  
UncleHosh: He's had worse  
  
AvocaDAB: How'd this fight even start lol  
  
AnimeLesbian: Tenko started it  
  
Mother: That child seems to start a lot of fights.  
  
UncleHosh: I can hear Kirumi sighing from here.  
  
Mother: why...why is my family like this?  
  
PureBugUncle: Gonta will go get the nurse!  
  
PureBugUncle is offline  
  
AnimeLesbian: Bless him.  
  
UncleHosh: Guess I'm going along for the ride.  
  
AnimeLesbian: he pick you up again?  
  
UncleHosh: I feel so tall-  
  
UncleHosh: Anyways why did the fight start?  
  
AnimeLesbian: Ok so a bunch of students from the different classes was just chilling apparently, Makoto was braiding Izuru's hair, Kirigiri and Saihara were comparing notes, and Ouma was actually letting Himiko do his makeup which btw, looked fantastic  
  
AnimeLesbian: Maki and Kaito were having this huge discussion about rules and safety because Ishimaru was upset that Maki was allowed to have guns on campus but I digress, Mondo was watching Chiaki and Chihiro play games, and apparently the Sisterhood was having an informal meeting. Basically, it was just a nice time.  
  
AnimeLesbian: So this fourth-year shmuck, name unknown walks up to us followed by his lil posse  
  
AnimeLesbian: And he *hits on* Ouma, who is super confused. So Ouma thanks him and then the guys like, "Wait you're a guy" so Ouma says yes  
  
UncleHosh: I don't like where this is heading.   
  
AnimeLesbian: SO this actual piece of human garbage proceeds to say some nasty stuff about how "real men don't wear makeup" and then he calls Ouma a f*ggot.  
  
AnimeLesbian: Ouma's on the verge of tears, so Tenko who was watching the whole thing gets up and decks the guy and of course everyone started fighting. So now Kiibo is comforting Ouma while everyone else proceeds to kick the everliving life outta this jerkface.  
  
UncleHosh: I'm livid, but also why did Dad kick Teruteru?  
  
AvocaDAB: He was being a perv and kinda deserved it tbh  
  
UncleHosh: Understood  
  
Mother: excuse me this man said what?  
  
AnimeLesbian: the bad f-word  
  
Mother: I'll be right there.  
  
UncleHosh: Oh my god keep me filled in what's happening  
  
AnimeLesbian: Some of the others are trickling away cause they can sense impending doom.   
  
AnimeLesbian: Mom just came in  
  
AnimeLesbian: mOM JUST PUNCHED THE GUY IN THE THROAT   
  
AnimeLesbian: Oh god he's out cold Mom knocked him out  
  
AnimeLesbian: She walked away  
AnimeLesbian: Everyone is screaming now omg Mom's a legend  
  
UncleHosh: please tell me someone got that on film  
  
AnimeLesbian: Mahiru's been recording the entire time  
  
AnimeLesbian: ouma just beamed, mission success boys time to go  
  
Mother: he got what was coming to him  
  
UncleHosh: LEGEND  
  
Mother: yes?  
  
AvocaDAB: IM DEAD DNDNDNDDN

  
  
Mother is offline  
  
16+ Trainwrecks  
4:30 pm

  
  
PurestPanBoi: @everyone Hitteth 'r misseth  
i guesseth those gents nev'r misseth, i understand you not?  
  
thee did get a boyfriend, i did bet that gent doesn't kisseth ya  
that gent gon' findeth anoth'r wench and that gent wonneth't misseth ya  
that gent gon' skrrt and hitteth the dab liketh wiz khalifa  
  
PurestPanBoi: Hitteth 'r misseth i guesseth those gents nev'r misseth, like, wow i understand you not? thee did get a boyfriend, fer shure i did bet that gent doesn't kisseth ya that gent gon' findeth anoth'r wench and that gent wonneth't misseth ya that gent gon' skrrt and hitteth thuh dab liketh wiz khalifa   
  
PurestPanBoi: Hitteth 'r misseth ah guesseth those theyer gents nev'r misseth, like, wow ah understand ya not? thee done git a boyfriend, fer shyhaw ah done bet that gent dudn kisseth ya that gent gon' findeth anoth'r wench an that gent wonneth't misseth ya that gent gon' skrrt an hitteth thuh dab liketh wiz khalifa  
  
SoftGayBoi: What are you doing oh my god Kiibaby  
  
PurestPanBoi: Hitteth 'r misseth ah guesseth those theyer gents nev'r misseth,Like,Ya not, wow ah understand? A boyfriend, thee done git,Fer shyhaw ah done bet that gent dudn kisseth ya that gent gon' findeth anoth'r wench an that gent wonneth't misseth ya that gent gon' skrrt an hitteth thuh dab liketh wiz khalifa   
  
SoftGayBoi: OH MY GOD KIIBABY NO   
  
TiredBiBoi: I can't breathe help  
  
GayDad: What in....Kiibo stop that this instant  
  
AvocaDAB: Na keep going it's funny af  
  
SoftGayBoi: It's unreadable  
  
PurestPanBoi: 'Sup, dudetted 'r missed ah guessed dose deya' gents nev'r missed,Like,Ya not, wow ah dig it? A boyhomey, dee done git,Fa' shyhaw ah done bet dat gent dudn kissed ya dat gent gon' finded anod'r wench an dat gent wonned't missed ya dat gent gon' skrrt an hitted duh dab likesd wiz khalifa   
  
AvocaDAB: Wheeze  
  
GayDad: Who showed him this meme  
  
FurbyLord: YOU GO YOU FUNKY LIL PAN   
  
SmartPiano: My day is great thanks  
  
Mother: I swear  
  
TiredBiBoi is offline  
  
PurestPanBoi: I can't believe I wrote that  
  
UncleHosh: i can't believe I read that  
  
SoftGayBoi: i suddenly crave pizza  
  
SoftGayBoi is offline  
  
AnimeLesbian: we eat too much pizza  
  
Mother: she says, while heating some up  
  
AnimeLesbian: oOF  
  
AnimeLesbian is offline  
  
AvocaDAB: Mother you are a legend  
  
Mother: I know

  
  
Literally everyone is offline

  
  
Mother: I guess I destroyed them  
  
Mother: easiet thirty bucks I've ever made

  
  
Mother is offline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this chapter broke so, so many of my own rules lmao  
> Thanks for reading! Drink lots of water, eat, sleep, take your meds and have a gr8 day.


	84. Chapter 84: DND NIGHT 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korekiyo: "Stuff it Clint."
> 
> Kaito: "I'm going to punch you!"
> 
> Korekiyo: "Do it! You won't!"
> 
> Maki: "SILENCE! Gods, men and their hormones."
> 
> Maki is such a mood sometimes dndndndn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some DND FOOLS
> 
> YEET
> 
> *le gone*

_**DND TUESDAYS** _   
_**5:45 pm** _

  
  
**Tsmugi** : As you stand atop the hill, staring down at the path, the ocean's tides begin to slip further and further back. You should get a move on, where there are paths there are towns.   
  
**Saihara** : "Well c'mon then, get a move on we don't have all day."  
  
 **Ouma** : "We're coming, we're coming. You don't have to be so impatient!"  
  
 **Saihara** : "I'm not impatient, I just want to get to the next town safely."  
  
 **Kaede** : "Don't bicker, we haven't the time for it."  
  
 **Korekiyo** : I start heading down the hill.  
  
 **Amami** : "Ezekiel, wait! Be careful, there could be danger ahead!"  
  
 **Korekiyo** : "Danger can suck a rats behind."  
  
 **Kirumi** : "That one...always going off on his own."  
  
 **Tenko** : I run down the hillside.  
  
 **Himiko** : "WAIT! Briar! Wait for me!" I follow her down.  
  
 **Hoshi** : "What happened to not splitting the party?"  
  
 **Miu** : "It'll only split if we don't catch up."  
  
 **Gonta** : "Seamus will hurry to catch up!"  
  
 **Angie** : "They really are fast."  
  
 **Maki** : I follow them down the hill, taking my time because why would I sprint down a hill? I'm not a child.  
  
 **Ouma** : ((Maki passive aggressively throwing mad shade at the others waters my crops))  
  
 **Kaito** : ((Same man, same.))  
  
 **Kiibo** : ((Maki is a huge contender for [#79thBestGirl](https://keep.google.com/#label/79thBestGirl) ))  
  
 **Kaede** : ((Miu is [#79thBestGirl](https://keep.google.com/#label/79thBestGirl) ))  
  
 **Angie** : ((Uh, Tsmugi is [#79thBestGirl](https://keep.google.com/#label/79thBestGirl) ))  
  
 **Hoshi** : ((Silence thots, [#79thBestGirl](https://keep.google.com/#label/79thBestGirl) is obviously Mom ))  
  
 **Kiibo** : ((I can agree with that))  
  
 **Angie** : I follow Maki down the hill, shouting "TSMUGI IS BEST GIRL"  
  
 **Kiibo** : I call after you "LEAVE THE FOURTH WALL A L O N E"  
  
 **Amami** : I look at the two of you as if you were psychopaths because let's face it at least Angelina is.  
  
 **Kaito** : Clint walks down the hill, moving slowly.  
  
 **Tsmugi** : As you all walk down the hill and arrive at the beach, you notice the water is a strange shade of blue, almost purple. In fact, the colors of the world around you are all off somehow. Just where are you?  
  
 **Amami** : "Guys, are you sure we haven't plane shifted by accident?"  
  
 **Kaito** : 'We're level 1, I doubt we're already plane shifting."  
  
 **Kaede** : 'You never know, considering two days ago we were in a rocky canyon..."  
  
 **Kirumi** : "Let's just hurry and find this town, I don't want it to rain again."  
  
 **Saihara** : "If it rains we riot."  
  
 **Ouma** : "How do we riot if we have like, 15 people? That's barely enough for a quiet rebellion!"  
  
 **Korekiyo** : "Idiots! Hurry up and get moving we don't have time for this!"  
  
 **Kaito** : "Hey! Watch where you're throwing those idiots Ezekiel!"  
  
 **Korekiyo** : "Stuff it Clint."  
  
 **Kaito** : "I'm going to punch you!"  
  
 **Korekiyo** : "Do it! You won't!"  
  
 **Maki** : "SILENCE! Gods, men and their hormones."  
  
 **Tenko** : 'You can say that again! This is why I prefer women."  
  
 **Himiko** : "Girls are just as bad Briar. Worse if you really think about it."  
  
 **Amami** : "Can we just keep moving?"  
  
 **Angie** : I hurry off, leaving the others behind.   
  
**Kaede** : "Wait, Angelina! Gods can we not split the party!"  
  
 **Hoshi** : "Apparently not."  
  
 **Miu** : "Great Bear thinks we should be going."  
  
 **Gonta** : "Seamus agrees!"  
  
 **Tsmugi** : As you all head down the path, you eventually arrive at a large wooden gate.   
  
**Kaede** : As party leader, or co-party leader, I walk up to the gate and knock.  
  
 **Tsmugi** : A guard leans over the sides of the wall to look at your party. He raises the gate very slowly. As the party enters the village, another guard greets you. "Welcome to the town of Revaria!" he cries out.  
  
 **Saihara** ; "Thank you! Tell me sir, where is the nearest inn?"  
  
 **Tsmugi** : The guard points behind him to a large building. "Right there good sir! Try their stew while you're at it, it's very good."  
  
 **Saihara** : "Will do!"  
  
 **Tsmugi** : ((Okay, so next week you'll start off exploring the tavern. It's getting kinda late after all.))  
  
 **Angie** : ((Fine by me. Goodnight everyone!))  
  
 **Ouma** : ((Good night!))  
  
 **Gonta** : ((GOOD NIGHT :D))  
  
 **Hoshi** : (Pure))

  
  
_**Hoshi and 15 others are offline.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink lots of water, take your meds, sleep, eat, stay safe, and have a good day!
> 
> 16+ Trainwrecks  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAB  
> Miu| FurbyLord  
> Kiibo| PurestPanBoi   
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureBugUncle   
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| UncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoi  
> Tsumugi| AnimeLesbian  
> Maki| SadLifeGirl  
> Kaede| SmartPiano  
> Kaito| SpaceLifeBoy  
> Angie| AtuasBestGirl  
> Kokichi| SoftGayBoi  
> Nagito| ILoveHope
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> ExcitedBi| Kaede  
> BiGuysCryToo| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> GayMildAnxiety| Kokichi  
> HurriGAY Tenko| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono|  
> SisterCelestia|  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAD  
> Miu| FurbyLord  
> Kiibo| PurestBoi   
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureBugUncle   
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| UncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoy  
> Tsumugi| AnimeGirl   
> Maki| BigGunsOof  
> Kaede| SmartPiano  
> Kaito| SpaceAnger  
> Angie| AtuasBestGirl
> 
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor|  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist|  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect|  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster|  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| ICouldHaveDropped  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| MyCroissant  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot|  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker|  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker |  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll|  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer|  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer|  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| ResponsibleFriend  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist|  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist|  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker|  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy|


	85. Chapter 85: Ouma's Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.instagram.com/p/BqaGZEtgjOP/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link -DankMemes_BrokenDreams  
> THEY DREW THE PICNIC SCENE YOUR GIRL IS CRYING
> 
> TW: Mentions of suicide
> 
> Yeah when I said the memory arc was over? I lied this is the last one
> 
> Kinda dark but lol
> 
>  
> 
> No formatting because my phone hates me.

PANGAYACE Alliance  
6:30 am

Disappointed: I'm so fucking tired guys like, you don't even know.

DiscontentedMom: I'm guessing you didn't sleep?

Disappointed: I'm sorry I've been obsessively watching old vines

DiscontentedMom: Child you need sleep to function

TiredAvocado: Nah she's fine.

CursedMan: Don't encourage her we don't want her to be like us.

TiredAvocado: We must collect more sleepless ones in order to expand #NoSleepSquad2K18

LifeIsADadJoke: No, fucking sleep.

TiredAvocado: nEVER

ChaoticPanflute: Please rest! Humans need sleep to function, it's very important.

CursedMan: Thank you for siding with us Kiibo.

Disappointed: Why is this an argument legit all I said was that I was tired.

TiredAvocado; ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Disappointed: Stop answering questions with Kaomojis you fuck

LifeIsADadJoke: Trust me he won't listen. Istg he's such a fucking ass

TiredAvocado: You know you love me~

LifeIsADadJoke: I do and I hate it

DiscontentedMom: You all ought to eat breakfast.

ChaoticPanflute: Ouma's being kinda slow today, hopefully he hurries up. :/

Disappointed: Is something wrong? Angie says he's been off for awhile now.

ChaoticPanflute: If there is he won't tell us

CursedMan: Hope the gremlin feels better then

ChaoticPanflute: Thanks :)

ChaoticPanflute is offline

16+ Trainwrecks  
9:30 am

SadLifeGirl: If this teacher doesn't shut the fuck up I'll murder him.

FurbyLord: Murder is wrong Maki.

SadLifeGirl: You'll be next

SmartPiano: ? ? ? wanna say that again?

SpaceLifeBoy: Maki don't it's not worth it.

Tebko: hey! No picking on members of the sisterhood Maki!

LesbianKiller: Yeah!

AnimeLesbian: Is this a fight?

AtuasBestGirl: Atua bless my fists with your righteousness!

PureBugUncle: Don't fight D:

SadLifeGirl: I can fucking take you all at once come at me

LesbianKiller: If you insist.

AtuasBestGirl: BATTLE CRYYYYYY

AnimeLesbian: Oml I live for you Angie

AtuasBestGirl: <3

SpaceLifeBoy: god damn it Maki.

Tebko: To battle!

SmartPiano and 5 others are offline.

SpaceLifeBoy: RIP the classroom.

PureBugUncle: D:

16+ Trainwrecks  
10:30 am

Mother: Now, explain what you all did wrong.

Tebko: Started a fight in the classroom.

LesbianKiller: And broke a window

AtuasBestGirl: Ripped out someone's hair.

AnimeLesbian: Punched someone in the jaw

FurbyLord: Destroyed property

SmartPiano: Knocked out a lightbulb

SadLifeGirl: Kicked everyone's ass.

Tebko: excuse me??? No you didn't!

Mother: AHEM

Tebko; Sorry Mom

Mother: You all are on dishes for the next month. this behavior was incredibly immature and I am disappointed in all of you

LesbianKiller: Sorry Mom..

AtuasBestGirl: Guess we overdid it a little lol

SpaceLifeBoy: I have a headache

GayDad: hey Ouma, you okay?

SoftGayBoi: I'm fine, why?

GayDad: You've been quieter than normal. It's concerning.

SoftGayBoi; I'm perfectly fine!

FurbyLord: I can tell you're lying shitface.

TiredBiBoi: Miu! Be nice.

FurbyLord: Sorry

PurestPanBoi: You don't have to say anything if you don't want too.

SoftGayBoi: I

SoftGayBoi; I think you two should break up with me

FurbyLord: wHAT THE FUCK

SmartPiano: Ouma, ouma explain you're gonna give all of us a heart attack.

TiredBiBoi; Kokichi Is that, is that really how you feel.

SoftGayBoi; I'm not worth the effort. You should just let me go before you get hurt.

PurestPanBoi: What do you mean Kokichi? You're scaring me.

SoftGayBoi; I'm not worth of you two. I should die alone like always.

TiredBiBoi; Kokichi?

SoftGayBoi is offline

Mother: Okay now everyone don't panic.

AnimeLesbian: Too fucking late we're panicking.

AtuasBestWill: brb gonna go pray

Tebko: THE LITTLE GREMLIN JUST RAN OUT CRYING WE HAVE A CODE PURPLW I REPEAT A CODE PURPLE

FurbyLord: Oh god I can't breathe what just happened?

SadLifeGirl: There's no time for this we need to find him.

SadLifeGirl: If he does what he did in junior high it won't end well

TiredBiBoi: WHAT THE FUCK DID HE DO IN JUNIOR HIGH MAKI

SadLifeGirl: He tried to kill himself.

PurestPanBoi is offline

Mother: Gdi always on Wednesdays I'm gonna go looking for him

UncleHosh: C'mon Gonta

PureBugUncle: Gonta is really scared Hoshi.

UncleHosh: I know I know, it'll be okay but we have to find him alright?

PureBugUncle: Gonta understand.

AvocaDAB: I hope he's okay. I really do.

TiredBiBoi; Me too. 

16+ Trainwrecks   
12:46 pm

TiredBiBoi: [itstooprecious.jpg](http://itstooprecious.jpg)

TiredBiBoi; Apparently Nagito saw our conversation and ran off to find Ouma. So we found him and Ouma sleeping in a storage closet. Nagito said they had a talk. Anyways this is both mine and Hajime's background now thanks.

TiredBiBoi: Kiibo and I will be back when he wakes up.

TiredBiBoi is offline.

16+ Trainwrecks  
3:30 pm

SoftGayBoi: Hey everyone.

SadLifeGirl: are you okay? How are you feeling?

SoftGayBoi; better. Not good just....better.

SadLifeGirl: That's great, I'm glad you're at least doing better.

SoftGayBoi: Thank you.

TiredBiBoi; so what did you and Nagito discuss?

SoftGayBoi: He caught me on my way to the roof and pulled me aside. I explained that I was upset because of stuff I remembered and then...Nagito discussed some of the stuff he remembered and how when he first remembered it he absolutely hated himself.

SoftGayBoi: But then he explained that eventually he realized that he was not a bad person because of that, that all that mattered was what he did right now. He told me that his past didn't define him and neither should mine, because we can't change what happened but we can change how we look at it.

SoftGayBoi: By then we were both sobbing and I guess we must've fallen asleep.

PurestPanBoi; If you're comfortable sharing, what did you remember?

TiredBiBoi: If it's what I said to you I can stab myself several times if it'll help

Mother: Saihara.

TiredBiBoi; I mean it

SmartPiano: Kiibo smack him for me

PurestPanBoi: On it

TiredBiBoi: Ow!

PurestPanBoi: No talk of hurting yourself

SoftGayBoi: I got Gonta and Miu killed, and then almost got Maki killed, except I rerouted and then got Kaito killed dead.

SoftGayBoi: I manipulated Gonta into killing Miu. I hurt people. I'm a monster

TiredBiBoi: Kokichi

SpaceLifeBoy: FALSEHOOD YOU RAT

SoftGayBoi; ?

SpaceLifeBoy: I remember that too, only you weren't doing it out of malice! You were trying to end the killing game. You wanted to help! Also you were really fucking paranoid btw, so it didn't help that someone you were kind of close too was pLANNING TO MURDER YOU

FurbyLord: I'm sorry for that btw I'd never want to hurt you gremlin

SmartPiano: god damn Im confused. 

SoftGayBoi: I ... Did?

SpaceLifeBoy: Look, sure what you did wasn't great, but you weren't evil! Maybe a little misguided and scared but you aren't the spawn of Satan. You don't need to be so hard on yourself idiot.

SadLifeGirl: Also sorry for trying to murder you a whole bunch. Not my best moments.

SoftGayBoi: Thank you guys

TiredBiBoi: Now we're gonna watch movies and cuddle TTYL

PurestPanBoi: Bye bye

PurestPanBoi and 2 others are offline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for watching! Remember to drink lots of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, and have a good day! 
> 
> Stay safe I <3333 you all


	86. Not A Chapter

Hey guys! So it's Thanksgiving, os I'm taking a break from writing to chill with my family. For those of you in America, happy Thanksgiving. And for those of you not in America/Don't celebrate...Happy Thursday!


	87. Chapter 87: More of The First Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not formatting because A03 keeps crashing and I can't reformat every time I'll fucking lose my mind 
> 
> LMAO but here's a short, weird chapter I'm tired but I love you all :)

16+ Trainwrecks  
9:35 am

SoftGayBoi: Sometimes I just don't wanna wake up and go to school, ya feel me?

LesbianKiller: After discussing your message with Tenko, we have confirmed that you are not in fact making a suicidal joke. Therefore, we shall agree.

SoftGayBoi: Dndndndnd so serious.

LesbianKiller: I'm always serious.

AvocaDAB: Press B to Doubt.

GayDad: B

Tebko: B

SoftGayBoi: B

LesbianKiller: This is fucking slander.

SoftGayBoi: Oopsie, sorry!

GayDad: This lecture is boring, innit?

AvocaDAB: fuck the Middle Ages, they can suck my fabulous dick.

LesbianKiller: Speaking of your fucking dick, you left a god damn packer in the common room. I had to fuckibg explain what that was to Usami-senpai. Watch where you owave you're fucking shit.

AvocaDAB: Oops, sorry.

LesbianKiller; It's fine just watch it!

Mother: Who wants to do a Mad Libs?

SmartPiano: Why mother! I thought you would want us to pay attention?

SoftGayBoi: *gasp* So irresponsible.

Mother: If the girls weren't already doing dishes for the rest of the month, you'd be doing them.

SoftGayBoi: :(

AnimeLesbian: FUCK YEAH I LOVE MAD LIBS

AtuasBestGirl: This is gonna be a disaster.

SadLifeGirl: Yeah, yeah it is.

AnimeLesbian: Only if we let it be a disaster.

AtuasBestGirl: Look into your soul, don't you see, this shall be a disaster.

SpaceLifeBoy: I don't need to look into my fuxking soul to know we're cursed children.

SadLifeGirl: ^^^^^

Tebko: I'm warning you this will not go as planned.

AvocaDAB: Just a warning

Mother: I know, I'm just curious.

UncleHosh: This should be funny.

PureBugUncle: Gonta loves Mad Libs!

Mother: Okay, let's begin.

Mother: Noun

UncleHosh: Pencil

Mother: Okay, Plural Noun

FurbyLord: FURBIES

SmartPiano: That's my gf everyone.

Mother: Adjective

SoftGayBoi: Moist

TiredBiBoi: saw that coming.

PurestPanBoi: Love you babe

SoftGayBoi: :3

Mother: A Verb?

AnimeLesbian: Dabbing

AvocaDAB: EYYYYY

Mother: Adjective

AtuasBestGirl: Big

Mother: Okay, plural noun

PureBugUncles: BUGS!

UncleHosh: pure

SmartPiano: we Stan uwu

Mother: Another plural noun

SadLifeGirl: Disappointments

Mother; .....Fine.

GayDad: All that edge, be careful not to get hurt.

SadLifeGirl: Do you wanna die?

SpaceLifeBoy: Babe!

Mother: Noun

AvocaDAB: Cockroach

Mother; A number?

Tebko: 420!

LesbianKiller: And you say I'm immature.

Tebko: XP

Mother: An adjective?

TiredBiBoi: Blazing

PurestPanBoi; are you a weed?

TiredBiBoi: that's...that's not the term Kiibo

Mother: Another Adjective?

PurestPanBoi: Delicate.

Mother: Okay, next, one more adjective

LesbianKiller: Memey

Mother: Ofc.

Mother: Noun?

SpaceLifeBoy: Space!

Mother: Finally something normal.

Mother: Last word, another noun

GayDad: Swingset.

Mother: Okay.

Mother: Here it is:

Sister 1: My younger pencil and I are best friends! We have the same taste in furbies (we only like the moist kind), and we both love to dab.

Sister 2: Yeah we do have those big fights sometimes. Mostly over whose bugs are whose.

Sister 1: She does like to take my disappointments, though she calls it "borrowing". It's okay though, because I "borrow" her cockroach sometimes when she's not around.

Sister 2: What???? I have asked you 420 times not to touch my blazing things!

Sister 1: Sorry! But we really do love each other. We're so delicate to have each other. I couldn't ask for a more memey sister.

Sister 2: I really do have the best older space in the world. (Even if she thinks she's the best thing since sliced swingset!)

AvocaDAB: I CAN'T BREATHE

GayDad: I'm wheezing

SoftGayBoi: Somehow not as cursed as I thought it would be.

TiredBiBoi: That's cause Gonta's here.

PurestPanBoi: None of us went full blast cause, y'know, Gonta.

SadLifeGirl: Fuck. Pop quiz.

Mother: Rest in pieces our grades.

Tebko: we've converted mom. Soon, the world.

AtuasBestGirl: HOGHOGHOGHOGHOG

LesbianKiller: You're all fuckibg weird.

LesbianKiller and 15 others are offline

  
Welcome Incoming FirstYears!   
5:30 pm

ICouldHaveDropped: @everyone TOWN OF SALEM WENT LIVE WITH A FREE TRIAL VERSION OF COVEN TILL MONDAY GET YOUR ASSES ON

Mina Murakami: I already bought Coven when it came out on Steam

ICouldHaveDropped: I didn't dndndnd

Oka Murakami: Does that mean we can finally play coven with you fools?

ICouldHaveDropped: yES

TiredBiBoi: GDI WHAT WAS MY FUCKING PASSWORD

MyCroisant: Gimme your un I'll open the account for you Saihara-san.

TiredBiBoi: Thank you, it's @DetectiveBoy

MyCroissant: Gimme a second

Izuru Hinata: I need to pull up a god damn role guide for Coven

Ruto Yamada: I've never played.

Izuru Hinata: I'll help you make an account, you'll need your credit card information.

Himari Ogawa: I'm teaching Hinoka how to play

Kanna Ono: Reo is a baby who can't fucking play ranked

Izuru Hinata: Your w/l ratio is appalling BTW

SoftGayBoi: If we play in a discord group, no role or name sharing okay? Absolutely no info whatsoever. I'm not trying to get my account banned

Izuru Hinata: So serious

SoftGayBoi; I fuxkibg love this game

Reo Kondo: Me too!

Mother: The calls set up. Let's play!

Mother and a few others are offline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Drink water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, have a great day, we Stan all of you we been knew.
> 
> 16+ Trainwrecks  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAB  
> Miu| FurbyLord  
> Kiibo| PurestPanBoi   
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureBugUncle   
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| UncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoi  
> Tsumugi| AnimeLesbian  
> Maki| SadLifeGirl  
> Kaede| SmartPiano  
> Kaito| SpaceLifeBoy  
> Angie| AtuasBestGirl  
> Kokichi| SoftGayBoi  
> Nagito| ILoveHope
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> ExcitedBi| Kaede  
> BiGuysCryToo| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> GayMildAnxiety| Kokichi  
> HurriGAY Tenko| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono|  
> SisterCelestia|  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAD  
> Miu| FurbyLord  
> Kiibo| PurestBoi   
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureBugUncle   
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| UncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoy  
> Tsumugi| AnimeGirl   
> Maki| BigGunsOof  
> Kaede| SmartPiano  
> Kaito| SpaceAnger  
> Angie| AtuasBestGirl
> 
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor|  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist|  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect|  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster|  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| ICouldHaveDropped  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| MyCroissant  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot|  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker|  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker |  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll|  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer|  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer|  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| ResponsibleFriend  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist|  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist|  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker|  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy|


	88. Chapter 88: THE PLAY (REHEARSAL)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I THOUGHT I POSTED THIS BUT I FUCKING DIDNT
> 
> OOF

  
16+ Trainwrecks  
10:30 am

AnimeLesbian: Lifeboat is going to be the actual death of me

AtuasBestGirl: Some asswhole knocked my paints over so now I have no white paint

Mother: Shall I go buy some?

AtuasBestGirl: Yes Mom please Mom

Mother: I'll head out now.

AtuasBestGirl: Thank you!

AvocaDAB: Mom while you're out I need fucking eyeliner and also Gonta's probably gonna need stomach medicine

UncleHosh: Dear why are you like this?

PureBugUncle: Gonta was eating fries...Gonta didn't notice eyeliner was not fry...

UncleHosh: I fucking love you and I'm glad Poison Control said you weren't going to die.

Mother: Stomach medicine, white paint, eyeliner...anything else?

SpaceLifeBoy: An extension cord for the lighting crew.

SadLifeGirl: I need glue.

AvocaDAB: My fucking boyfriend is so ahrd to pair makeup for because everything looks good on him.

TiredBiBoi: WHY IS HALF THE CHOIR ABSENT WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY @CHOIR GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER

SmartPiano: At this rate we're just gonna fuxking do it alone

FurbyLord: Where is my fucking screwdriver I need to replace that gd light bulb

PurestPanBoi: It's over here sorry I had to fix this set piece so nobody get hit and dies

SoftGayBoi: SAIONJI IS A BITCH AND KEEPS FUCKING UP THESE HARMONIES

FurbyLord: At least she's dead for half the play

SoftGayBoi: Thank God.

FurbyLord: Now get the fuck to wardrobe @everyone

16+ Trainwrecks  
11:00 am

TiredBiBoi: AMAMI WHY IS OUR JD RUNNING AROUND WITH HALF A FACE OF MAKEUP @MAKEUP CREW GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER

AvocaDAB: GDI LEMME GRAB IZURU THE ASS PROBABLY LEFT WHILE SOMEONE WAS DOING HIS MAKEUP

GayDad: We have 2 hours till our first full dress rehearsal everyone needs to get their shit together.

AtuasBestGirl: HALF OF THESE FUCKING SETS WEREN'T FUCKING PAINTED THESE SONS OF BITCHES

SadLifeGirl: Kirigiri looks so fucking done

SpaceLifeBoy: I'm pretty sure the entirety of the 78th is fed up with our bs lmao

Tebko: If Teruteru makes one more comment about my ass I'm punting him into the fucking lights

PurestPanBoi: DONT YOU FUCKING DARE WE DO NOT HAVE TIME TO BUY ANOTHER HUGE ASS LIGHTBULB

Mother: I'll buy a spare one on the way home

GayDad: I can hear Mom's disappointed sigh from here.

AnimeLesbian: She's really fucking dying dndndndndnd

LesbianKiller: CELESTE NEEDS TO GET HER ACT TOGETHER I CANNOT CARRY EVERY MARTHA/VERONICA INTERACTION

Tebko: Honestly she's a disgrace

LesbianKiller: It's cause she thought her fucking girlfriend was gonna try out for Martha

Tebko: I understand loyalty but gfdi we need her to look natural

Tebko: Also whomst the fuck decided to change the Heather's colors

TiredBiBoi: Ask fucking wardrobe.

AvocaDAB: Wardrobe: "Suck a dick".

Tebko: dndndndndnd

SoftGayBoi: Oh fuxking great, apparently they're asking the fourth years to watch our first run through fuck

AnimeLesbian: *yodeling my lyrics now*

AtuasBestGirl: 1 HOUR AND 10 MINUTES LET'S GO

  
16+ Trainwrecks   
3:34 pm

Mother: You all did fantastically

LesbianKiller: I'm gonna murder Celeste in her fucking sleep

FurbyLord: Maki you're not supposed to kick Teruteru in his chest to get him to go onstage

SadLifeGirl: Fuck off I do what I want

SpaceLifeBoy; GOD I HATE HIM

SpaceLifeBoy: Like he's okay he's part of the family but I can't stand him unless it's in small doses

SoftGayBoi: Honestly, tea

PureBugUncle: Principal Monukuma is giving feedback now!

AtuasBestGirl: "The set looks sloppy" THATS BECAUSE STAHE CREW SLACKED OFF WHEN I WASN'T WATCHING

AvocaDAB: OH YEAH SO IT'S MAKEUPS FAULT LIGHTING CREW FUCKED UP I SEE HOW IT IS

PurestPanBoi: I told them not to fucking change the lights mid scene but nOOOO

SoftGayBoi: If they comment on how Veronica seemed flat Himiko might murder Celeste

LesbianKiller: Istg why is she our lead

Smartpiano: "Choir needs to step up their game" No, whoever's playing the fucking music needs to stop fucking it up halfway through

TiredBiBoi: worst runthrough yet

Mother: I thought it was nice :)

GayDad: I flubbed up My Dead Gay Son

AvocaDAB: Honestly, Kaito's a beast he covered so well.

SpaceLifeBoy: the fact that wardrobe took me from "dead teen" to "middle aged man" is incredible congrats guys

AnimeLesbian: He actually liked my solo I'm cry

AtuasBestGirl: You deserve it

PurestPanBoi: MIU YOU HAVE 3 MINUTES TO GET THAT FUCKING FURBY OUT OF THERE BEFORE I THROTTLE YOU

FurbyLord: Understood!

AnimeLesbian: CLEAN UP TIME

  
16+ Trainwrecks  
5:30 pm  
TiredBiBoi: THE HOMOPHOBE IS BACK AND STILL AN ASS

AvocaDAB: I'm gonna murder him and willing go to jail for it

GayDad: I'll support that

Mother: Oh not again wtf did he do

TiredBiBoi: "Hey *I'm not repeating this word* why the hell you wearing a dress? That's fucking gay you loser."

PurestPanBoi: I'm taking him to get ice cream and then he's not leaving my sight for the rest of eternity.

AnimeLesbian: That idiot can't tell the difference between a dress and a skirt what a loser

AtuasBestGirl: I'd kick him in the balls but he probably doesn't have any

AvocaDAB: ROASTED

LesbianKiller: Happy thoughts, happy thoughts. No murdering the ass or Celestia.

  
Tebko; *looks at humongous shit and the ass* These Spot the difference games are getting harder

LesbianKiller: dndndndnd

SmartPiano; Are we just calling him ass? Has he no name?

FurbyLord: He looks like a fucking Trevor

AnimeLesbian: HE TOTALLY DOES

UncleHosh: Why do I hear a pig squealing

SadLifeGirl: Mom smacked him and then I stabbed him in the thigh with a needlepoint

UncleHosh: Stabbed who?

TiredBiBoi: Scroll up

UncleHosh: Oh.

UncleHosh: Biych deserved it.

Tebko: I'm ordering good ramen we need it

LesbianKiller: Yes!

SpaceLifeBoy; See y'all soon?

AnimeLesbian: Mhm

LesbianKiller and 14 others are offline

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink water ,sleep, eat, take your meds, stay safe and have a good day. 
> 
> Love you all <3333


	89. Not A Chapter

I can't write today;;;; I tried but everything sounded like garbage and I can't post that. 

 

On a side note, we're over 19K hits! Which is insane! Thank you all for your support!

 

Uh, so....since I'm here anyone have anything they want to see? I'm always open to your guys's suggestions!

 

Have a good one folks. :)


	90. Chapter 90: Trevor Gets Owned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL 10 CHAPTERS AWAY FROM 100
> 
> SO I WAS THINKING FOR CHAPTER CIENTO I'D LET Y'ALL EITHER MAKE THE CAST DO STUFF/ASk QUESTIONS OR I'D DO A Q&A MYSELF
> 
> My personal Q&A would be a lil restrictive cause like, anonymity but still.
> 
> Also no formatting dndndnd this website hates me.

16+ Trainwrecks  
6:30 am  
  
SoftGayBoi: It is Wednesday, my dudes  
  
Mother: it's Monday Ouma  
  
SoftGayBoi: God mom I'm trying to meme!  
  
PurestPanBoi: it's too early for this  
  
SoftGayBoi: It's never too early for memes  
  
Tebko: I can say spicy memes in Spanish now.  
  
LesbianKiller: Que Quiere decir Spicy memes?  
  
Tebko: Quiere decir memes picante   
  
LesbianKiller: DNDNDND YOU ACTUALLY DID  
  
Mother: You're learning Spanish?  
  
Tebko: Why not? We already speak English and Japanese, why not learn a romantic language too?  
  
LesbianKiller: I mean, they're all pretty similar....  
  
Mother: Oh please don't. That kind of thing starts wars.  
  
SmartPiano: is this why Miu has been screaming gibberish in her lab for the past couple of days?  
  
LesbianKiller: Yep  
  
SmartPiano: She called Saihara a sacapunta. Can I get a translation  
  
LesbianKiller: @FurbyLord OH MY GOD GIRL YOU DID NOT  
  
FurbyLord: I did :)  
  
TiredBiBoi: Did....did you just call me a pencil sharpener?  
  
SoftGayBoi: DNDNDNDND NO W A Y  
  
FurbyLord: :))))))  
  
Mother: i'm disappointed in you all  
  
SmartPiano: Miu wtf   
  
AnimeLesbian: This...this is what I return too.  
  
AtuasBestGirl: It's glorious OWO  
  
AnimeLesbian: Babe,,,,,no.  
  
AtuasBestGirl: OWO  
  
AnimeLesbian: I can't believe I love you smh  
  
AtuasBestGirl: :3333  
  
Mother: Okay now, time for class.  
  
SoftGayBoi: okay mom  
  
TiredBiBoi: Remember when Mom denied being mom?  
  
LesbianKiller: Ah....how far we've come.  
  
LesbianKiller and several others are offline  
  
16+ Trainwrecks  
12:18 pm  
  
UncleHosh: I desire blood  
  
GayDad: Concerning but continue  
  
AvocaDAB: ^^^^  
  
UncleHosh: So Gonta and I are eating lunch, minding our own dang business, and Gonta leans over to peck me on the forehead because he's a saint  
  
AvocaDAB: And suddenly, I am afraid  
  
SadLifeGirl: AND THEN WHAT???  
  
SpaceLifeBoy: God If it's what I think it is  
  
UncleHosh: sO TREVOR AND HIS PACK START CALLING GONTA NAMES AND HE STARTED CRYING  
  
GayDad:   
  
GayDad: T h e r e w i l l b e b l o od s h e d  
  
AvocaDAB: There will be death in this Chilli's tonight  
  
TiredBiBoi: @Kiibo babe get out you knee breaking bat  
  
PurestPanBoi: Gotten  
  
SoftGayBoi: he can mess with me all he wants but n o b o d y messes with Gonta  
  
SadLifeGirl: This boy better hope I don't get to him first  
  
LesbianKiller: MOM JUST NYOOMED OUT OF THE KITCHEN WHAT THE F U C IS UP KYLE  
  
Tebko: Read chat, degenarate male will perish,  
  
LesbianKiller: I'm gonna hex him  
  
GayDad: I'm gonna skin him like I did Miu's furbies  
  
FurbyLord: 1. I knew that was you I'm upset and 2. THIS BOY BETTER KNOW HOW TO DODGE  
  
SmartPiano: Are you rigging the bowling ball catapult?  
  
FurbyLord; Yes my love  
  
SmartPiano: perfect  
  
AnimeLesbian: TONIGHT WE RIDE BROTHERS  
  
AtuasBestGirl: aTUA HAS CALLED FOR A CRUSaDE AGAINST TREVOR  
  
SpaceLifeBoy: brb filling water balloons with mud   
  
SadLifeGirl: Ouma do you still hae that garden hose rigged to dispense silly string, slime and nacho cheese.  
  
SoftGayBoi: I also have it rigged to dispense paint as well  
  
SadLifeGirl: Perfect  
  
UncleHoshi: cHANGE MY NAME AMAMI  
  
AvocaDAB has changed UncleHosh's name to AngryMidgetUncleHosh  
  
AngryMidgetUncleHosh: Perfect  
  
Mother: Do you all think we can avoid damaging school property? i'm willing to get in trouble for smashing his face in but *not* for damaging private property.  
  
TiredBiBoi: I can promise nothing but that revenge shall be had  
  
Tebko: I'll try lol  
  
LesbianKiller: No promises.  
  
AvocaDAB: kORK SMACKED HIM THE BATTLE IS ON  
  
AngryMidgetUncleHosh: Gonta is going to carry me so I have good aim with the hotsauce gun ty  
  
AngryMidgetUncleHosh and 14 others are offline  
  
Shelly has entered the chat room  
  
Shelly: yes, Kirumi did dropkick Trevor :)  
  
Shelly has exited the chat room  
  
  
16+ Trainwrecks  
5:30 pm  
  
PureBugUncle: Gonta is so sorry everyone got detention D:  
  
Tebko: It was worth it. So worth it  
  
LesbianKiller: I still smell like nacho cheese Ouma  
  
SoftGayBoi: sOrry, didn't mean to hit you!  
  
SpaceLifeBoy: think he learned his lesson?  
  
SadLifeGirl: We pelted him with all manners of liquid and Kirumi dROPKICKED HIM  
  
SadLifeGirl: BTW can we change my screen name because   
  
SoftGayBoi has changed SadLifeGirl's name to DangerWoman  
  
DangerWoman: Thanks gremlin  
  
SpaceLifeBoy: Soft  
  
DangerWoman: Oh shush  
  
SpaceLifeBoy: h  
  
TiredBiBoi: Whipped  
  
PurestPanBoi: Babe we shouldn't be on our phones right now! We don't want another detention.  
  
TiredBiBoi is offline  
  
SpaceLifeBoy: Hmmmm? :thinking:  
  
FurbyLord: after all that I want a chicken mcnugget  
  
Mother: Honestly, same.  
  
GayDad: Mcdonalds run?  
  
AvocaDAB: I'll pay  
  
AtuasBestGirl: Let me come with cause if you mess up tsmugi's order she'll cry  
  
AnimeLesbian: I will, I'm not ashamed. Food is important.  
  
Tebko: Yes, yes it is.  
  
LesbianKiller: Are we doing Secret Santa this year?  
  
SmartPiano: Yeah. Just let me do the work, okay?  
  
Tebko: Got it.  
  
SmartPiano and several others are offline.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink lots of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe and have a great day!


	91. No Chapter Today

I realized I haven't updated my other fic in a while, so I'm devoting my time to getting another chapter of that written up! I'm definitely posting tomorrow though. Especialluy because that one is a pretty big chapter. 

 

 

Y'all asked, so I'm going to deliver ;)

 

 

Have a good day! :)


	92. Chapter 92: Mastermind Callout Post

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FurbyGoddess: HACKING PHOTOSYNTHESIS
> 
> LesbianKiller: *furious keyboard smashing*
> 
> Tebko: I'm in
> 
> PianoGoddess: PHOTOSYNTHESIS HACKED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole thing is a mess thanks :)))

_**16+ Trainwrecks** _   
_**3:30 am** _   
  
_**Mastermind has entered the chatroom** _

  
  
**Mastermind** : I'm back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
 **Mastermind** : Let's try something new. It's a callout post :))

  
  
_**Mastermind has changed AvacaDAB's name to Blank** _   
  
_**Mastermind has changed FurbyLord's name to Blank** _   
  
_**Mastermind has changed PurestPanBoi's name to Blank** _   
  
_**Mastermind has changed LesbianKiller's name to Blank** _   
  
_**Mastermind has changed Tebko's name to Blank** _   
  
_**Mastermind has changed PureBugUncle's name to Blank** _   
  
_**Mastermind has changed Mother's name to Blank** _   
  
_**Mastermind has changed GayDad's name to Blank** _   
  
_**Mastermind has changed AngryMidgetUncleHosh's name to Blank** _   
  
_**Mastermind has changed TiredBiBoi's name to Blank** _   
  
_**Mastermind has changed AnimeLesbian's name to Blank** _   
  
_**Mastermind has changed SmartPiano's name to Blank** _   
  
_**Mastermind has changed SpaceLifeBoy's name to Blank** _   
  
_**Mastermind has changed AtuasBestGirl's name to Blank** _   
  
_**Mastermind has changed DangerWoman's name to Blank** _   
  
_**Mastermind has changed SoftGayBoi's name to Blank** _   
  
_**Mastermind has changed Blank's name to Steals Ouma's Pencils When He's Not Looking** _   
  
_**Mastermind has changed Blank's name to Eats All Of Kaito's Doritos and Then Blames It On Tsmugi** _   
  
_**Mastermind has changed Blank's name to Also Blames Their Farts On Kaito** _   
  
_**Mastermind has changed Blank's name to Blames Their Farts On Kaito** _   
  
_**Mastermind has changed Blank's name to "Borrows" Hoshi's Colored Pens and Then Replaces Them With Markers** _   
  
_**Mastermind has changed Blank's name to Secretly Puts Vegetables In Their Sweets To Make Sure Everyone Gets Proper Nutrients** _   
  
_**Mastermind has changed Blank's name to Zones Out When Angie Talks To Them** _   
  
_**Mastermind has changed Blank's name to Leaves Week Old Sardines In The Vents Of Those Who Talk Smack** _   
  
_**Mastermind has changed Blank's name to Hides Miu's Tools** _   
  
_**Mastermind has changed Blank's name to Puts Tsmugi's Anime Discs In The Wrong Cases** _   
  
_**Mastermind has changed Blank's name to Purposefully Corrects Ouma's Essays Last In Hopes He'll Forget To Turn It In** _   
  
_**Mastermind has changed Blank's name to Steals Kaede's Lotion** _   
  
_**Mastermind has changed Blank's name to Purposely Messes With People's WiFi/Data if They Piss Them Off** _   
  
_**Mastermind has changed Blank's name to Puts Angie's Hairbrush In Her Fishbowl Just Because** _   
  
_**Mastermind has changed Blank's name to Has Literally Done Nothing Wrong** _   
  
_**Mastermind has changed Blank's name to Overfeeds Angie's Fish In Attempts To Grow A Super Fish** _

  
  
**Mastermind** : :)))))  
  
 _ **16+ Trainwrecks**_  
 _ **9:30 am**_

  
 **Overfeeds Angie's Fish In Attempts To Grow A Super Fish:** Okay wow, expose me :((((  
  
 **"Borrows" Hoshi's Colored Pens and Then Replaces Them With Markers:** Okay Hoshi I'm so sorry for this I will go and buy you more pens ;-;  
  
 **Overfeeds Angie's Fish In Attempts To Grow A Super Fish:** OKAY SO WHAT IF I WANT TO MAKE A SHARK FISH FIGHT ME  
  
 **"Borrows" Hoshi's Colored Pens and Then Replaces Them With Markers** : It's okay Miu we all do it sometimes  
  
 **Overfeeds Angie's Fish In Attempts To Grow A Super Fish** : DON'T EXPOSE ME KAEDE  
  
 **"Borrows" Hoshi's Colored Pens and Then Replaces Them With Markers** : bABE

  
  
_**Mastermind has changed "Borrows" Hoshi's Colored Pens and Then Replaces Them With Marker's name to PianoGoddess** _   
  
_**Mastermind has changed Overfeeds Angie's Fish In Attempts To Grow A Super Fish's name to FurbyGoddess** _

  
  
**FurbyGoddess** : I am pleased with this   
  
**PianoGoddess** : As am I.  
  
 **Blames Their Farts On Kaito:** DNDNDNDND   
  
**Also Blames Their Farts On Kaito:** WOW ExpOSED  
  
 **Blames Their Farts On Kaito:** AS ARE YOU DNDNDND  
  
 **Also Blames Their Farts On Kaito:** Welp, Kaito's gonna kill us :/  
  
 **Puts Tsmugi's Anime Discs In The Wrong Cases:** Uh excuse me wtf you two  
  
 **Also Blames Their Farts On Kaito:** I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU KAITO HOW COULD YOU  
  
 **Puts Tsmugi's Anime Discs In The Wrong Cases:** I THOUGHT YOU WERE EATING MY DORITOS  
  
 **Blames Their Farts On Kaito:** Lol oof us   
  
  
_**Mastermind has changed Blames Their Farts On Kaito's name to AtuasBestGirl**_  
  
 _ **Mastermind has changed Also Blames Their Farts On Kaito's name to AnimeLesbian**_  
  
 _ **Mastermind has changed Puts Tsmugi's Anime Discs In The Wrong**_ Cases's _ **name to SpaceLifeBoy**_

  
  
 **SpaceLifeBoy:** Hey.... **@Eats All Of Kaito's Doritos and Then Blames It On Tsmugi**...How you doing  
  
 **Eats All Of Kaito's Doritos and Then Blames It On Tsmugi:** No comment  
  
 **AnimeLesbian** : I'll punt you into the sun   
  
**Steals Ouma's Pencils When He's Not Looking:** TRY ME   
  
**AnimeLesbian** : Ah, It's Himiko and Tenko  
  
 **Steals Ouma's Pencils When He's Not Looking** : FRICK  
  
 **Eats All Of Kaito's Doritos and Then Blames It On Tsmugi** : Is It Too Late Now To Say Sorry?  
  
 **SpaceLifeBoy** : Canceled  
  
 **AnimeLesbian** : blocked  
  
 **PianoGoddess** : reported :)

  
  
_**Mastermind has changed  Eats All Of Kaito's Doritos and Then Blames It On Tsmugi's name to LesbianKiller** _   
  
_**Mastermind has changed Steals Ouma's Pencils When He's Not Looking's name to Tebko** _

  
  
**Tebko** : Hey Tsmugi square up  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : Pls no fight  
  
 **Puts Angie's Hairbrush In Her Fishbowl Just** Because: HEY TENKO I'M GONNA SMACk YOU  
  
 **Tebko** : Omg Ouma  
  
 **AtuasBestGirl** : I'm gonna strangle you

  
  
_**Mastermind has changed Puts Angie's Hairbrush In Her Fishbowl Just Because's name to SoftGayBoi** _

  
  
**SoftGayBoi** : Also **@ Purposefully Corrects Ouma's Essays Last In** Hopes **He'll Forget To Turn It** **In** You can fight me as  well  
  
 **Purposefully Corrects Ouma's Essays Last In Hopes He'll Forget To Turn It In:** No  
  
 **SoftGayBoi** : y E S  
  
 **Purposefully Corrects Ouma's Essays Last In Hopes He'll Forget To Turn It In** : No  
  
 **SoftGayBoi** : YES  
  
 **Hides Miu's Tools:** Babe do you do that on purpose with me?  
  
 **Purposefully Corrects Ouma's Essays Last In Hopes He'll Forget To Turn It In:** Yes, because you are illiterate Amami  
  
 **Hides Miu's Tools:** Wow, rude

  
_**Mastermind has changed Hides Miu's Tools's name to AvocaDAD** _

  
  
**AvocaDAD** : Boring!  
  
 **Mastermind** : F U  
  
 **AvocaDAD** : ;-;

  
  
_**Mastermind has changed Purposefully Corrects Ouma's Essays Last In Hopes He'll Forget To Turn It In's name to GayDad** _

  
  
**SoftGayBoi** : you two are traitors btw  
  
 **Steals Kaede's Lotion:** YO I AM SO SORRY  
  
 **PianoGoddess** : Maki I already know you use my lotion dw  
  
 **SpaceLifeBoy** : :)

  
  
_**Mastermind has changed Steals Kaede's Lotion's name to DangerWoman** _

 

 **DangerWoman: :)**  
  
 **Secretly Puts Vegetables In Their Sweets To Make Sure Everyone Gets Proper Nutrients:** So, it's obvious as to who I am, correct?  
  
 **SoftGayBoi** : Hi mom!   
  
**Secretly Puts Vegetables In Their Sweets To Make Sure Everyone Gets Proper Nutrients** : I'm not ashamed in the slightest, You all need your vitamins.  
  
 **Tebko** : Just like my real mom smh  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : It's sweet uwu  
  
 **AnimeLesbian** : cursed.  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : HEY!  
  
 **GayDad** : Well then

  
  
 _ **Mastermind has changed Secretly Puts Vegetables In Their Sweets To Make Sure Everyone Gets Proper**_ Nutrients's _ **name to Mother**_

  
  
 **Zones Out When Angie Talks To Them:** are you going to punch me Tsmugi  
  
 **AnimeLesbian: Yes**  
  
 **AtuasBestGirl: Yes**  
  
 **FurbyGoddess: Yes**  
  
 **SoftGayBoi: Yes**  
  
 **DangerWoman: Yes**  
  
 **SpaceLifeBoy: yes**  
  
 **AvocaDAD: Yes**  
  
 **GayDad: Yes**  
  
 **PianoGoddess: yes**  
  
 **Tebko: yes**  
  
 **LesbianKiller: Yes**  
  
 **Zones Out When Angie Talks To Them:** ...

  
  
_**Mastermind has changed Zones Out When Angie Talks To Them's name to UncleHosh** _

  
  
**UncleHosh** : RIP ME  
  
 **SoftGayBoi** : Big F  
  
 **Tebko** : Ur gonna die   
  
**Mother** : Yes, yes he is.  
  
 **Purposely Messes With People's WiFi/Data if They Piss Them Off:**  
  
 **Leaves Week Old Sardines In The Vents Of Those Who Talk Smack:**  
  
 **SoftGayBoi** : My boyfriends everyone  
  
 **PianoGoddess** : I KNEW THAT WAS YOU KIIBO  
  
 **FurbyGoddess** : The betrayal  
  
 **Leaves Week Old Sardines In The Vents Of Those Who Talk Smack:** Lmao sorry Kiibs

  
  
_**Mastermind has changed Leaves Week Old Sardines In The Vents Of Those Who Talk Smack's name to TiredBiBoi** _   
  
_**Mastermind has changed Purposely Messes With People's WiFi/Data if They Piss Them Off's name to PurestPanBoi** _

  
  
**PurestPanBoi** : RIP me  
  
 **TiredBiBoi** : Me? Ashamed? Good joke  
  
 **DangerWoman** : GEEZ SAIHARA  
  
 **SpaceLifeBoy** : F-fear  
  
 **Tebko** : No fear  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : Ur pasta is gross  
  
 **Tebko** : 1 fear  
  
 **PianoGoddess** : MFW We're degenerates -_-  
  
 **FurbyGoddess** : but you love us  
  
 **PianoGoddess** : EHHH  
  
  
 **Mother** : Debatable  
  
 **AnimeLesbian** : Toasted, Roasted, and Burnt to a crisp.  
  
 **AtuasBestGirl** : Like Amami's social life  
  
 **AvocaDAD** : STOP THE SHADE  
  
 **GayDad** : honestly, tea,,,,,  
  
 **TiredBiBoi** : Chaos  
  
 **Has Literally Done Nothing Wrong:** :D

  
  
_**Mastermind has changed Has Literally Done Nothing Wrong's name to PureBugUncle** _

  
  
**PureBugUncle** : Gonta is glad that's over!  
  
 **UncleHosh** : I love he,,,  
  
 **Mother** :  
  
 **AvocaDAD** : They put all other gays to shame dndndnd  
  
  
 **GayDad** : [#BestCouple2K18](https://keep.google.com/#label/BestCouple2K18)  
  
 **SoftGayBoi** : No one else can even compete, we'll lose  
  
 **TiredBiBoi** : Honestly, tea,,,,  
  
 **PurestPanBoi** : This whole chapter is tea but we could do more  
  
 **PianoGoddess** : GUYS< GUYS< GUYS  
  
 **PianoGoddess** : Discourse day tomorrow anyone?  
  
 **AvocaDAD** : CALL ME A HACKER CAUSE I AM I N  
  
 **GayDad** : Wow.  
  
 **FurbyGoddess: HACKING PHOTOSYNTHESIS**  
  
 **LesbianKiller:** _*furious keyboard smashing*_  
  
 **Tebko** : I'm in  
  
 **PianoGoddess** : **PHOTOSYNTHESIS HACKED**

  
 **PurestPanBoi** : * _ominous music*_  
  
 **Mother** : When will you learn child...when will you learn that your actions have consequences  
  
 **AnimeLesbian** : Dms @their parties  
  
 **AtuasBestGirl** : T E A  
  
  
 **PureBugUncle** : Oh, are we memeing?  
  
 **PureBugUncle** : Mr.Stark! I don't feel so good  
  
 **UncleHosh:**  
  
 **UncleHosh:** THIS IS NOT O K   
  
**SpaceLifeBoy** : _*unholy screeching*_  
  
 **DangerWoman** : dNDNDNDN  
  
 **SoftGayBoi** : y'know what we should do?  
  
 **TiredBiBoi** : I'm listening  
  
 **SoftGayBoi** : rave in the cafeteria anyone?  
  
 **PianoGoddess** : right now?  
  
 **SoftGayBoi** : RIGHT NOW   
  
**PurestPanBoi** : DNDND  
  
  
 _ **16+ Trainwrecks**_  
 _ **12:30 pm**_  
  
 **PianoGoddess** : Just texted the other class reps we're good to go  
  
 **AtuasBestGirl** : 3  
  
 **GayDad** : 2  
  
 **SoftGayBoi** : 1  
  
 **AtuasBestGirl** : R A V E

  
  
_**SoftGayBoi and 15 others are offline** _   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, remember to drink water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe and have a good day ily all.
> 
> Also uh, post discourse ideas in the comments thanks 
> 
> 16+ Trainwrecks  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAB  
> Miu| FurbyGoddess  
> Kiibo| PurestPanBoi   
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureBugUncle   
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| AngryMidgetUncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoi  
> Tsumugi| AnimeLesbian  
> Maki| DangerWoman  
> Kaede| PianoGoddess  
> Kaito| SpaceLifeBoy  
> Angie| AtuasBestGirl  
> Kokichi| SoftGayBoi  
> Nagito| ILoveHope
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> ExcitedBi| Kaede  
> BiGuysCryToo| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> GayMildAnxiety| Kokichi  
> HurriGAY Tenko| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono|  
> SisterCelestia|  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAD  
> Miu| FurbyLord  
> Kiibo| PurestBoi   
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureBugUncle   
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| UncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoy  
> Tsumugi| AnimeGirl   
> Maki| BigGunsOof  
> Kaede| SmartPiano  
> Kaito| SpaceAnger  
> Angie| AtuasBestGirl
> 
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor|  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist|  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect|  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster|  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| ICouldHaveDropped  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| MyCroissant  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot|  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker|  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker |  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll|  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer|  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer|  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| ResponsibleFriend  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist|  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist|  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker|  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy|


	93. PSA

Wow, lot of these this week huh? I woke up in the worst mood possible and it's not getting better soooo, I'm just not going to be able to produce anything worth reading. I'm really sorry, I promise tommorow I'll write a good chapter. I hope y'all are having  a good day.


	94. Chapter 94: Guilt-filled Lesbians and Chaotic Group chats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PianoGoddess: OMG SAIHARA JUST LEAPED OUT THE WINDOW OF THE CAFETERIA AND DOWN 3 FLIGHTS OF STAIRS 
> 
> Mother: The meme for this groupchat is the "When will you learn" meme
> 
> GayDad: Honestly, tea.
> 
> UncleHosh: they used to be so pure, what did we do to them?
> 
> AvocaDAD: Made them better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just all terrible memes and I'm not even sorry
> 
> I think for the 100th chapter, I'm gonna have them read really terrible crack fics. That I'm probably gonna write myself
> 
> that should be fun.
> 
> A03 crashed as I tried to format so uh-
> 
> NYOOOOm

16+ Trainwrecks  
9:30 am  
  
SoftGayBoi: Where is my super suit?  
  
PurestPanBoi: canceled  
  
SoftGayBoi: BAAAAAAAAAAAAAABE  
  
TiredBiBoi: SMH I date these fools  
  
DangerWoman: Big mood, my boyfriend is too a fool  
  
SpaceLifeBoy: this is slander  
  
SoftGayBoi: aGreed  
  
PurestPanBoi: I mean,,,, where's the lie tho Shuichi  
  
TiredBiBoi: Nowhere because there is no lie  
  
DangerWoman: Disasters, all of you  
  
SoftGayBoi: Takes one to know one!  
  
DangerWoman: Whatever Mr. "I used to hide flashlights in random rooms at night so there were perpetually large shiny lights in places where people where trying to sleep"  
  
SoftGayBoi: DNDNDNDND STOP EXPOSING ME;;;;  
  
DangerWoman: Lol no  
  
SpaceLifeBoy: Sorry lol that's my gf for ya  
  
DangerWoman: You corrupted me, deal with the consequences  
  
SoftGayBoi: I  
  
PurestPanBoi: She has a point, dear :)  
  
TiredBiBoi: ^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
SoftGayBoi: DNDNDN I'm going back to practicing  
  
DangerWoman: You know you're supposed to be doing an assignment right?  
  
SoftGayBoi: Calc can roll off a bridge and suffer  
  
DangerWoman: that's what you get for being smart and doing 4 years of math in 2 years of Junior high :)  
  
SoftGayBoi: This is slander  
  
DangerWoman: Whatever you say Boy Band  
  
SoftGayBoi: LET ME REST WOMAN  
  
SpaceLifeBoy: This tea is piping hot  
  
TiredBiBoi: It's the opposite of my cold, frozen heart  
  
PurestPanBoi: D:  
  
TiredBiBoi: nvm  
  
SpaceLifeBiy: Whipped  
  
DangerWoman: Pay attention  
  
SpaceLifeBoy: OKAY  
  
SoftGayBoi: Sigh, what a hippo  
  
  
16+ Trainwrecks  
10:30 am

  
  
UncleHosh: *hypocrite  
  


  
16+ Trainwrecks  
12:30 pm

  
  
Tebko: Hoshi did you log on just to correct Ouma   
  
UncleHosh: yes, yes I did  
  
Tebko: wow, that's... that's some bde right there  
  
LesbianKiller: HEY @ANGIE WHY THE FRICKLE FRACKLE DID TSMUGI RUN OUT OF 1st HOUR CRYING  
  
AtuasBestGirl: UH  
  
Mother: ANSwers child  
  
PureBugUncle: Is Shirogane-san okay?  
  
PianoGoddess: ^^^^  
  
AtuasBestGirl: well, y'know how she was the mastermind in our past lives??  
  
SoftGayBoi: is she feeling guilty?  
  
AtuasBestGirl: Ding ding ding!  
  
SoftGayBoi: tell her we need to chat  
  
SoftGayBoi is offline  
  
PurestPanBoi: He just marched off mumbling "Silly Lesbian needs a reminder that she's great again smh"  
  
AvocaDAD: SOFT  
  
GayDad: Honestly that boy smh only person who uses text lingo outloud  
  
Mother: He says, ignoring every other person in the gc  
  
FurbyGoddess: it's true but you didn't have to say it,,,,  
  
DangerWoman: ISTG this chat is cursed  
  
UncleHosh: You're part of the problem too Maki  
  
DangerWoman:  
  
LesbianKiller: Lol where's the lie tho?  
  
Tebko: I can feel Maki's aura of murder from here boy you better run  
  
SpaceLifeBoy: Sometimes I think if the groupchat has like, an embodiment of itself it would be the "Why did you shave your eyebrows" vine  
  
TiredBiBoi: WOW ACCURATE  
  
Mother: I think it'd be "What do you have?"   
  
GayDad: A KNIFE  
  
AvocaDAD: NO!  
  
Tebko: OML why does he have a knife  
  
LesbianKiller: I raise you a "THIS IS WHY MOM DOESN'T F-ING LOVE YOU"  
  
DangerWoman: It'd be the one with the car and the balloons.  
  
SpaceLifeBoy: all of these are so personal I feel attacked  
  
Mother: Maybe you wouldn't feel attacked if you stopped doing stupid stuff :thinking:  
  
GayDad: Toasted, Roasted, burned to a crisp.  
  
AvocaDAD: Mom slays left and right like she's in gd Monster Hunter  
  
Tebko: HONESTLY,,,  
  
PianoGoddess: Ugh I miss vine  
  
FurbyLord: The best memories were from my vine days tbh  
  
AtuasBestGirl: Tsmugi is so gd pretty and cute and also she and Ouma are crying should I be worried  
  
PianoGoddess: OMG SAIHARA JUST LEAPED OUT THE WINDOW OF THE CAFETERIA AND DOWN 3 FLIGHTS OF STAIRS   
  
Mother: The meme for this groupchat is the "When will you learn" meme  
  
GayDad: Honestly, tea.  
  
UncleHosh: they used to be so pure, what did we do to them?  
  
AvocaDAD: Made them better  
  
LesbianKiller: Everyday we stray further and further away from god  
  
AtuasBestGirl: *Atua  
  
AtuasBestGirl: also Kiibo your boyfriend limped into the room and is now hugging Ouma that is some dedication  
  
PurestPanBoi: SMH I'm coming to get them  
  
PianoGoddess: Honestly, injuring yourself upon hearing that your soulmate is crying is Bi culture;;;;  
  
DangerWoman: Kaito if you ever do that I'll strangle you  
  
SpaceLifeBoy: Note taken  
  
Tebko: ALSO GUESS WHAT  
  
Tebko: MONDAY IS MY LADY LOVES BIRTHDAY  
  
LesbianKiller: SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Tebko: I LOVE SHE  
  
Mother: Ah, what kind of cake do you want?  
  
LesbianKiller: You don't have to make anything;;;;

  
AnimeLesbian is online  
  
SoftGayBoi is online

  
  
AnimeLesbian: Shut up and let us spoil you heathen  
  
AvocaDAD: ^^^^^^^^  
  
PureBugUncle: Gonta is excited for Yumeno-san!  
  
GayDad: Our tiny midget mage is growing older  
  
LesbianKiller: p-pewishPi  
  
SoftGayBoi: I'm SOB  
  
TiredBiBoi: I CALLED CHIEF HE SAID WHAT?  
  
PianoGoddess: This is the sh!t?  
  
TiredBiBoi: EXACTLY  
  
UncleHosh: OOF  
  
TiredBiBoi: WAIT  
  
FurbyLord: Press F to pay respects  
  
SoftGayBoi: f  
  
PianoGodess: f  
  
FurbyGoddess: F  
  
UncleHosh: F  
  
PurestPanBoi: F  
  
LesbianKiller: F  
  
AnimeLesbian: F  
  
AtuasBestGirl: f  
  
Tebko: f  
  
AvocaDAD: f  
  
Mother: f  
  
SpaceLifeBoy: f  
  
DangerWoman: f  
  
GayDad: f  
  
PureBugUncle: F!! :D

  
  
TiredBiBoi has muted the chat till tomorrow, 8 am. Reason: Y'all are bullies ;-;  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink lots of water, eat, sleep, take your ends, and have a safe and awesome day :)))


	95. Chapter 95: Just dicking around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone just dicks around in this one
> 
> This is oc heavy cause I felt like using them a little and also of chapters tend to be longer because there's so many people lol

_**16+ Trainwrecks** _   
_**10:36 am** _

**SoftGayBoi;** I want cuddles :0

 **TiredBiBoi:** I'm right here Kokichi just ask out loud dndndnd

 **SoftGayBoi:** No that's boring.

 **PurestPanBoi:** why are you so difficult?

 **SoftGayBoi:** Why are you so pretty???

 **PurestPanBoi:** I'm not pretty (-/////-)

 **TiredBiBoi:** Falsehood. You are gorgeous Kiibo.

 **SoftGayBoi:** Retweet!

PurestPanBoi: this,,,,is,,,bullying,,,

 **AnimeLesbian:** OH ARE WE GUSHING ABOUT OUR ADORABLE SIGNIFICANT OTHERS????

 **AtuasBestGirl:** Babe please-

 **AnimeLesbian:** BECAUSE ANGIE IS THE CUTEST GIRL TO EVER EXIST AND THAT'S THE TEA

 **SoftGayBoi:** The tea????

 **AnimeLesbian:** The tea!!!!

 **AtuasBestGirl:** STOP GANGING UP ON MEEEE

 **SoftGayBoi:** But it's fun~~~

 **AnimeLesbian:** ^^^^^^^^^

 **TiredBiBoi:** We Stan a cute lesbian couple

 **PurestPanBoi:** Somewhere in the distance, you can hear a wild Tenko scream into the void about the power of gay

 **TiredBiBoi:** Where's the lie tho???  
  


_**The Disaster Bi's** _   
_**11:30 am** _

 

 **ExcitedBi:** Saito Harukawa is a Disaster Bi I can feel it

 **MagicBi:** Oh cool I'm not alone!

 **SpaceBi:** He seems like the type of guy to not even realize that he is Bi he's just like "Oh that guys cute but so is that girl ah whatever."

 **MagicBi:** The "Wait you mean not everyone thinks like that"? Bi

 **ExcitedBi:** The "I thought everyone liked both?" Bi

 **BiGuysCryToo:** the clueless bi.

 **BiGoneWild:** So Saihara in Junior High

 **BiGuysCryToo:** Fuck Amami Lives I can't believe he told you that.

 **ExcitedBi:** Dndndnd he's a clueless disaster Bi

 **SpaceBi:** :∆

 

**_Welcome Incoming Freshman_ **   
**_11:46 pm_ **

**MyCroissant** : [Notgayhuh.jpg](http://Notgayhuh.jpg)

 **Mizuki Hazuka** : Ah yes, the famous "straight" boy

 **ResponsibleFriend:** I

 **ICouldHaveDropped:** If you say you're straight Istg I'll deck you

 **SoftGayBoi:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **PianoGoddess:** !!!!!!!!;;;!;;;;

 **DDRQueen:** The silence from Shigure worries me

 **ResponsibleFriend:** Okay guys, so I'm gonna tell you all something really important.

**Himari Ogawa: WE KNOW YOU'RE GAY SHIGURE IT WASN'T HARD TO FIGURE OUT GOD**

**Hinoka Azu:** Be nice Himari

 **ResponsibleFriend:** It wasn't???

 **Mizuki Hazuka:** Literally if I thought you were any semblance of straight I wouldn't sit in your lap constantly bro

 **MyCroissant:** I've seen you checking out men with me it's not like you're good at hiding these things

 **SpaceLifeBoy:** Dude. Dude. I was the same way in Junior High don't be a fuck up like me.

 **ResponsibleFriend:** I didn't think it was that obvious.

 **ICouldHaveDropped:** Hi, big gay here! I can tell when someone is repressing their gay it's not hard y'all are easy to read

 **SoftGayBoi:** I like him let's keep him Shumai!

 **TiredBiBoi:** He's not a dog babe;;;;

 **Sora Ito:** There's so much repressed gay in this chat room it's a wonder we haven't all exploded

 **Bianca White:** Gay isn't...it isnt a bomb Ito,,,,,,

 **Izuru Hinata:** Depends on the person

 **Hinoka Azu:** Some people are disasters who crash and burn at the mere idea of a pretty person. They are bombs.

 **PianoGoddess:** FUCKING MAJOR GD MOOD

 **FurbyGoddess:** The disasters are bombs it's confirmed

 **SoftGayBoi:** *kinfirmed

 **LesbianKiller:** YOU MADE ME DROP MY EGG

 **Tebko:** is there egg on the kitchen floor now

 **LesbianKiller:** Yes

 **Mother:** I shall come to assist you

 **PianoGoddess:** Mom ftw

 **Oka Murakami** : This group chat was a fucking mistake guys

 **Mina Murakami** : I rather enjoy it. It's a welcome distraction, all things considered.

 **UncleHosh:** I should delete this app tbh

 **TiredBiBoi;** We'll find you

 **PurestPanBoi:** There is no escaping us

 **AvocaDAD:** Once a disaster class, always a disaster class

 **GayDad:** This is why we can't have nice things

 **AnimeLesbian:** Accurate

 **Reo Kondo** : Does this mean Shigure and Alex are a thing now???

 **Kanna Ono:** I would like to know as well

 **SoftGayBoi:** Anticipation

 **PurestPanBoi:** I can't believe you actually physically typed that

 **AvocaDAD:** Everyday we stray further and further away from God

 **AtuasBestGirl:** *Atua

 **GayDad:** Some of the receipts from the GC are wild

 **Mother:** Ah yes, the "these have to be fake" receipts.

 **Ruto Yamada** : They're probably conversing over the topic privately.

 **MyCroissant:** A: Go out with me S: Are you sure A: Yes! S: But like, are you really sure? A: yES!

 **Izuru Hinata** : Sounds about right.

 **Azune Midori:** The repressed gay is being released.

 **Hinako Midori:** Within a few hours this chat shall explode into rainbows

 **Saito Harukawa:** I don't understand why he was so relunctant to admit he like guys???

 **DangerWoman;** Internalized Homophobia and/or fear of not being accepted

 **Himari Ogawa:** I get that, took me ages before I could bring a gf into the orphanage without crying in fear

 **FurbyGoddess:** SHE IS LESBIAN YO TENKO 30 BUCKS NOW

 **Tebko:** Dndndn I got such Pan vibes of of her dammit

 **Himari Ogawa:** I'm Bi???

 **Tebko:** Aha! Neither of us wins!.

 **FurbyGoddess:** So sorry Ogawa!

 **Himari Ogawa:** It's fine :)

 **AnimeLesbian:** An Icon™®©

 **ResponsibleFriend:** I guess I have a boyfriend now

 **Mizuki Hazuka:** Fucking finally

 **Sora Ito:** I congragulate you on your achievement.

 **Bianca White:** Sora Ito? The asswhole? Being nice? Did we planeshift??

 **Sora Ito:** I fucking hate you Bianca

 **ICouldHaveDropped:** Watch yourself that's my friend Sora  It-hoe

 **Azune Midori** : OOF

 **Ruto Yamada:** Can we all just get along???

 **Reo Kondo:** ^^^^^^^

 **Kanna Ono** : No keep going I need tea today

 **Saito Harukawa:** Wait is it not normal to like guys and girls??????

 **Himari Ogawa** : It's normal just not....

 **Hinoka Azu:** What a lot of people expect

 **Saito Harukawa** : oh,,,  
  


**The Disaster Bis**   
**12:01 pm**

**ExcitedBi:** WE BEEN KNEW

 

_**Welcome Incoming Freshman** _   
_**12:02 pm** _

**Izuru Hinata:** Wow, lots of realizations today.

 **Mina Murakami:** Dndndnd the closet door had it's hinges loosened for the day.

 **Oka Murakami** : Maybe this gc isn't as cursed as I thought

 **Ruto Yamada** : It's still cursed, just better now

 **Kanna Ono:** Ruto saying cursed is such an odd experience

 **Azune Midori** : Hey at least the GC isn't complete chaos

 **DDRQueen** : Hey guys: Marvel or DC?

 **Hinako Midori:** WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS-

 **Reo Kondo** : oh god not again

 **Mother:** NOPE

_**Reo Kondo has muted the chat for 7 hours. Reason: Please no discourse it's too early for this** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink lots of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe and have a great day!
> 
> 16+ Trainwrecks  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAB  
> Miu| FurbyGoddess  
> Kiibo| PurestPanBoi   
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureBugUncle   
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| AngryMidgetUncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoi  
> Tsumugi| AnimeLesbian  
> Maki| DangerWoman  
> Kaede| PianoGoddess  
> Kaito| SpaceLifeBoy  
> Angie| AtuasBestGirl  
> Kokichi| SoftGayBoi  
> Nagito| ILoveHope
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> ExcitedBi| Kaede  
> BiGuysCryToo| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> GayMildAnxiety| Kokichi  
> HurriGAY Tenko| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono|  
> SisterCelestia|  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAD  
> Miu| FurbyGoddess  
> Kiibo| PurestPanBoi   
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureBugUncle   
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| UncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoi  
> Tsumugi| AnimeLesbian  
> Maki| DangerWoman  
> Kaede| PianoGoddess  
> Kaito| SpaceLifeBoy  
> Angie| AtuasBestGirl
> 
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor|  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist|  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect|  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster|  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| ICouldHaveDropped  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| MyCroissant  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot|  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker|  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker |  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll|  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer|  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer|  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| ResponsibleFriend  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist|  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist|  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker|  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy|


	96. Chapter 96: Here Take It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My phone hates me and keeps deleting parts of my chapters so take what I could salvage
> 
> :(
> 
> I mean it's not bad at the least, I'll try to make tomorrow's function.

16+ Trainwrecks  
9:30 am

Mother: Why...why is there screaming outside. What did you all do?

Tebko: Do you want the correct answer or the not-stressful answer?

Mother: The correct one.

Tebko: Angie tried to paint Miu's mega furby yellow so now Miu is throwing paint at her while Tsmugi and Kaede attempt to clean up

Mother: Of course

  
Tebko: Himiko and I are just chilling on the roof muching popcorn and watching this all go down. It's p entertaining.

Mother: Whatever you say.

Tebko: :)

  
UncleHosh: Let's do a Madlibs

SoftGayBoi: You sure? Last time that ended really, really badly.

UncleHosh: Lol we'll be fine.

GayDad: why not, sounds fun.

AvocaDAD: gives us something to do tbh.

SoftGayBoi: I'm in!

TiredBiBoi: This is gonna be cursed

PurestPanBoi: Everything we do is cursed

SpaceLifeBoi: Mood

DangerWoman: K, whose starting it?

Mother: I suppose I will

Mother: Okay, female person in this (chat room)

AvocaDAD: MAKI

GayDad: rip my boyfriend

DangerWoman: I'll allow it.

Mother: Okay, an adjective

PureBugUncle: Nice!

UncleHosh: So pure. I love he,,,,

Mother: A verb ending in -ing

SoftGayBoi: Murdering

DangerWoman: I approve

SpaceLifeBoy: Aha

Mother: A noun

FurbyGoddess is online

FurbyGoddes: FURBIES

GayDad: God fucking damn it

AvocaDAD: Every time. Every fucking time.

Tebko: Move on please

LesbianKiller: ^^^^

Mother: Plural noun

LesbianKiller: Apples!

Mother: Okay

Tebko: Something half normal for once

Mother; Another noun

PurestPanBoi: Fist

Mother: Okay, an adjective

DangerWoman: Gentle

SpaceLifeBoy: Watch that backfire horribly

Mother: Another plural noun

TiredBiBoi: Books

Mother: Okay, another plural noun

UncleHosh: Bugs

PureBugUncle: :D

Mother: An adjective

Tebko: Stabby

Mother: I

LesbianKiller: Just move on

Mother; Another adjective

SpaceLifeBoy: Black

DangerWoman: Boring

SpaceLifeBoy: OUCH

Mother: Plural noun?

PianoGoddess is online

PianoGoddess: Beds

Mother: Okay thanks Kaede

AnimeLesbian and 1 other is online

Mother: A person in the room

AnimeLesbian: Angie!

Mother: Okay, next an adjective

AtuasBestGirl: White

Mother: Okay, now a part of the body

GayDad: Kidney

Mother: Okay?

AvocaDAD: Serial killer tendencies

GayDad: I mean I was a serial killer,,,,,,

AvocaDAD: OH SHIT RIGHT SORRY

GayDad: It's fine

Mother: A noun

DangerWoman: Knife

SpaceLifeBoy: Homicidal much?

DangerWoman: Suicidal much?

SpaceLifeBoy: Please don't kill me

DangerWoman: You're lucky you're cute

Mother: Last one, I need an adjective

SoftGayBoi: Gay

Mother: Okay

AvocaDAD: Tis beautiful

LesbianKiller: Tis graceful

Tebko: Tis Kick-in-the-face-ful

Mother: Here it is.....  
Down On The Farm   
  
This summer on Aunt Maki's farm has been fun, but it's also been a lot of nice work!

This morning, as usual, I woke up as the rooster was murdering and ate a hearty furby of apples and syrup, with freshly laid eggs by the farm fist!

Then I went out to the gentle barn to do my chores.

I fed and groomed the horses, brushing their books and cleaning their bugs.

Then I cleaned out their stabby trough which smelled like black beds.

Finally, I milked Angie, the cow.

I sat on a white stool beneath the cow's kidney and filled an entire knife full of fresh milk.

Yep, just another gay down on the farm!

  
SoftGayBoi: ANGIE THE COW

AnimeLesbian: Babe I am so sorry

AtuasBestGirl: It's fine!

FurbyGoddess: You..milked her kidney and filled up a knife.

FurbyGoddess: I don't think that's milk

  
PianoGoddess: Just another GAY down on the farm

SpaceLifeBoy: I can't hecking breathe

DangerWoman: hey, don't we have stage rehearsal today?

SoftGayBoi: SHIT

TiredBiBoi: And with that, we run.

TiredBiBoi and 15 others are offline.

  
16+ Trainwrecks  
9:30 pm

SoftGayBoi: Anyone want some memes?

AvocaDAD has muted SoftGayBoi till tommorow morning. Reason: Heathen go the fuck to bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey love you all, eat, drink, sleep, take your meds, stay safe and have a great day you funky lil human beings.


	97. Chapter 97: HAPPY BORTH LESBIAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super gd short oof but hey HAPPY BORTHDAY MAGIC LESBIAN
> 
> Currently working on these gift exchange prompts be like; 0-0

_**16+ Trainwrecks**_  
 _ **9:30 am**_  
  
 **PianoGoddess** : HAPPY BIRTHDAY HIMIKO!!!  
  
 **FurbyGoddess** : Happy birthday!!!  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : THANK!!  
  
 **Mother** : Child what do you want for dinner?  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : You're asking me????  
  
 **Mother** : It is your birthday.  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : Uh....Pizza!   
  
**Mother** : Very well.  
  
 **Tebko** : It's my lady loves birthday <33333  
  
 **PianoGoddess** : Today we celebrate the date of your birth!  
  
 **AnimeLesbian** : How dramatic  
  
 **FurbyGoddess** : You wot mate  
  
 **AtuasBestGirl** : Please no fighting on this holiest of days.  
  
 **Tebko** : Holiest of days yES QUEEN  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : Tenko baby I don't want to walk :(((  
  
 **Tebko** : ON IT!!!  
  
 **DangerWoman** : Hey mage happy birthday  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : Is that...an owl on my desk?  
  
 **DangerWoman** : I left the food in your room. Don't say I never gave you anything  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : BEST DAY EVER  
  
 **PianoGoddess** : Warning, keep your owl away from my snake unless you wish for it to die.  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : Warning received! I shall name it Pidge!   
  
**Tebko** : I fricking love you   
  
**Mother** : My children are so happy today,,,,  
  
 **DangerWoman** : This is great,,,,  
  
 **Mother** : Hey, wait. pay attention we have class  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : Okay!

  
  
_**LesbianKiller and 5 people are offline.** _   
  
_**16+ Trainwrecks** _   
_**1:02 pm** _

  
  
**SoftGayBoi** : Help help help my bfs are gonna kill me  
  
 **GayDad** : Elaborate, what did you do?  
  
 **AvocaDAD** : ^^^  
  
 **SoftGayBoi** : I....bought a miniature horse.   
  
**AvocaDAD** : W H Y  
  
 **SoftGayBoi** : i wanted one...

  
  
**_TiredBiBoi is online_ **

  
  
**TiredBiBoi** : I TOLD YOU WE CANNOT PROVIDE FOR A HORSE DAMMIT  
  
 **PurestPanBoi** : I mean, if Kokichi likes her...  
  
 **TiredBiBoi** : Oml Kiibo we've been over this we can't keep spoiling him dang it  
  
 **PurestPanBoi** : LOOK AT HIM SHUICHI  
  
 **TiredBiBoi** : I can't he's probably using the eyes you know I can't say no to the eyes  
  
 **SpaceLifeBoy** : This is so gay and whipped god bless  
  
 **GayDad** : Ouma, please don't keep the horse in your room,,,,  
  
 **SoftGayBoi** : Ok, I'll arrange outdoor sleeping places for her :))  
  
 **SoftGayBoi** : her name is Panta and I love her  
  
 **PurestPanBoi** :  
  
 **TiredBiBoi** :  
  
 **AvocaDAD** : You gonna let him keep her?  
  
 **TiredBiBoi** : y-yes  
  
 **Tebko** : Oml so much gay today yES  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : Feed us the gay please  
  
 **SoftGayBoi** : *feeds you*  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : BEST BIRTHDAY EVER  
  
 **UncleHosh** : Everyone is so weirdly soft today lol  
  
 **TiredBiBoi** : My life is good.  
  
 **PurestPanBoi** : SHUICHI LOOK AT HIM HE LOOKS SO HAPPY MY HEART  
  
 **FurbyGoddess** : Send...send pics I desire this  
  
 **PurestPanBoI** : LOOKATMYCUTEBOYFRIEND.jpg  
  
 **FurbyGoddess** : SO FRICKING PUre  
  
 **UncleHosh** : I can't breathe help he's so innocent looking  
  
 **DangerWoman** : Ouma Kokichi is happy, every ultimate student found dead in Japan  
  
 **SpaceLifeBoy** : DNDNDNDND  
  
 **PianoGoddess** : have I competition?  
  
 **FurbyGoddess** : babe he's like my lil brother I would never  
  
 **PurestPanBoi** : good, I don't feel like getting blood in my circuits :)  
  
 **FurbyGoddess** : I  
  
 **GayDad** : Can we all just meet up to feed the birthday girl?  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : I like that plan  
  
 **PureBugUncle** : Happy Birthday Himiko  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : I love he,,,,  
  
 **AnimeLesbian** : BIRTHDAY GANG ASSEMBLE

  
  
_**AnimeLesbian and 15 others are offline** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to eat, sleep, take your meds, drink water, stay safe and have a great day!
> 
> 16+ Trainwrecks  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAB  
> Miu| FurbyGoddess  
> Kiibo| PurestPanBoi   
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureBugUncle   
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| AngryMidgetUncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoi  
> Tsumugi| AnimeLesbian  
> Maki| DangerWoman  
> Kaede| PianoGoddess  
> Kaito| SpaceLifeBoy  
> Angie| AtuasBestGirl  
> Kokichi| SoftGayBoi  
> Nagito| ILoveHope
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> ExcitedBi| Kaede  
> BiGuysCryToo| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> GayMildAnxiety| Kokichi  
> HurriGAY Tenko| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono|  
> SisterCelestia|  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAD  
> Miu| FurbyGoddess  
> Kiibo| PurestPanBoi   
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureBugUncle   
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| UncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoi  
> Tsumugi| AnimeLesbian  
> Maki| DangerWoman  
> Kaede| PianoGoddess  
> Kaito| SpaceLifeBoy  
> Angie| AtuasBestGirl
> 
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor|  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist|  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect|  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster|  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| ICouldHaveDropped  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| MyCroissant  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot|  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker|  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker |  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll|  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer|  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer|  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| ResponsibleFriend  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist|  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist|  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker|  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy|


	98. Chapter 98: DND night 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

_**DND Tuesdays**_  
 _ **4:45 pm**_  
  
 **Tsmugi** : As you enter the inn, the party narrowly avoids being hit by a chair. The inn is a mess, with everyone screaming and fighting. The innkeeper in the back looks exhausted.  
  
 **Saihara** : I audibly sigh, shaking my head. "Children."   
  
**Himiko** : "Oooh, kids? Where?"  
  
 **Saihara** : "It's a....nevermind."  
  
 **Tenko** : "What chaos! And this is the best inn in the town?"  
  
 **Kiibo** : "Honestly, this is pretty tame compared to other places I've **been."**  
  
 **Ouma:** "Other places are worse? Blade what kind of places have you been to?"  
  
 **Kiibo** : "Many, many places."  
  
 **Gonta** : "Seamus thinks we should eat!"  
  
 **Ouma** : "Good idea, I'm starving!"  
  
 **Kiibo** : 'You cannot possibly be starving so soon!"  
  
 **Ouma** : "It's an expression dummy."  
  
 **Kirumi** : "Now is not the time or place to be arguing like children boys."  
  
 **Angie** : "On the contrary, I believe their bickering is key to a healthy relationship within the party."  
  
 **Hoshi** : "You could not be more serial-killery, huh?"  
  
 **Korekiyo** : 'For the love of the kingdom stop your chattering!"  
  
 **Amami** : "Someone's **grumpy!"**  
  
 **Korekiyo** :" **I** will harvest your soul."  
  
 **Himiko** : "This is amusing."  
  
 **Saihara** : "Our suffering is amusing to you?"  
  
 **Kaede** : Ignoring the mess that is her party Elana walks straight up to the innkeeper. "15 bowls of stew, please."  
  
 **Tsmugi** : "That'll be 10 gold pieces."  
  
 **Kaede** : I nod, handing him the money.  
  
 **Miu: I wander around the bar looking for a fight.**  
  
 **Ouma** : I follow, debating whether or not to stop him.  
  
 **Saihara** : I follow in hopes of stopping the fight.  
  
 **Himiko** : "Why is there not a bard playing?"  
  
 **Tenko** : " I can fix that m'lady." I hop onto the table and pull out my pan flute.  
  
 **Hoshi: I sigh. "Not again. RIP my sanity."**  
  
 **Angie** : "Oh yay! She's going to play!"  
  
 **Amami** : i can sense something bad is going to happen.  
  
 **Kirumi** : I slowly slip towards the bar, pretending like I don't know them.  
  
 **Kiibo** : ((Wise choice.))  
  
 **Tsmugi** : As you all do whatever it is you wish to do, time passes. A young woman enters as the sun is going down, clearly is disarray.  
  
 **Korekiyo** : "And there goes my peaceful night's rest."  
  
 **Kirumi** : I approach the woman. "What seems to be the problem ma'am?"   
  
**Tsmugi** : 'It's horrible! My li-tt-ttle bruther fell into the sewers!"  
  
 **Kaede** : ((WHOMST THE FRICK SPEAKS LIKE THAT))  
  
 **Ouma** : ((Ur mom))  
  
 **Kaede** : (BRB gonna strange Ouma.)  
  
 **Kiibo** : ((Please don't))  
  
 **Maki** : ((I realized just now that I haven't said anything all session whoops.))  
  
 **Kaito** : ((Tis my fault, sorry.))  
  
 **Tsmugi** : "Please ma'am, won't you please help my bruther?"  
  
 **Maki** : "She's gonna say yes and I'm gonna stab her."  
  
 **Kaito** : "Please don't..."  
  
 **Maki** : "Shut up Clint."  
  
 **Kirumi** : "I suppose I have time to assist you. PARTY! PLEASE GEAR UP!"  
  
 **Ouma** : "I do hate this family."  
  
 **Saihara** : "The feeling is mutual lad."  
  
 **Tsmugi** : ((GTG MY DAD CALLED))

  
 **Hoshi** : ((K, see you soon))  
  
 _ **Tsmugi is offline.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink lots of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe and have a gr8 day!!!


	99. Chapter 99: The Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother: I have so much work to do oh no
> 
> LesbianKiller: oh btw mom
> 
> Tenko: You're going to Italy this winter break you're taking a vacation
> 
> Mother: what
> 
> DangerWoman: WE WERE WAITING TILL CHRISTMAS YOU GUYS
> 
> LesbianKiller: DNDNd OH RIGHT
> 
> SoftGayBoi: Dndndndndnd Good job you two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey here it is, the fated play chapter. The whole of the school is chaotic neutral so ofc their backstage behind the scenes shenanigans is a mess
> 
> A03 decided to bug out so instead of formatting it would just...move the text and honestly I think it's my internet,,,,
> 
> My school wi-fi is appallingly bad y'all

16+ Trainwrecks  
6:30 am  
  
SoftGayBoi: Everyone wake up it's crunch time!!!!  
  
PianoGoddess: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
TiredBiBoi: Kiibo has been yelling into his phone at the light crew for a solid 15 minutes lol  
  
PianoGoddess: How are you so calm???  
  
TiredBiBoi: Oh I'm not, you can't tell but I keep crushing soda cans.  
  
SoftGayBoi: Unhealthy coping mechanisms! YAAYYY!!  
  
GayDad: My voice hurts ;0;  
  
AvocaDAD: your voice ain't allowed to hurt baby! You gotta sing today :((  
  
GayDad: hEY VOICE STOP HURTING  
  
Mother: I have so much work to do oh no  
  
LesbianKiller: oh btw mom  
  
Tenko: You're going to Italy this winter break you're taking a vacation  
  
Mother: what  
  
DangerWoman: WE WERE WAITING TILL CHRISTMAS YOU GUYS  
  
LesbianKiller: DNDNd OH RIGHT  
  
SoftGayBoi: Dndndndndnd Good job you two  
  
AnimeLesbian: HEY IDIOTS, GET READY WE HAVE TO DO A FULL RUN THROUGH BEFORE THE SHOW  
  
AtuasBestGirl: Where is my paintbrush someone ruined one of the set pieces  
  
FurbyGoddess: WAIT WHAT  
  
AtuasBestGirl: SOMEONE CRUSHED THE SET PIECE I HAVE TO REDO THE WHOLE THING IN AN HOUR  
  
FurbyGoddess: I'll come and help be right there don't panic  
  
UncleHosh: Gonta is helping the light crew get their stuff in order and I'm currently organizing the make-up counters Amami where are you Ibuki and I can't keep everything in line on our own  
  
FurbyGoddess: Hey uh, Kiibo set crew could really use your help  
  
PurestPanBoi: WHY ON EARTH DID THEY MAKE ME SET AND LIGHT CREW CAPTAIN I DON'T GET IT  
  
PurestPanBoi: AND TELL AKANE THAT IF SHE DOESN'T GET HER SH!T TOGETHER AND GET THE STAGE PREPPED I WILL DESTROY HER  
  
TiredBiBoi: HEY CHOIR WHERE ARE YOU  
  
PianoGoddess: IT'S FULL DRESS WE HAVE TO GET MAKE-UP PREPPED  
  
TiredBiBoi: AYANO AND SAYAKA ARE BREATHING DOWN MY NECK YOU BETTER HURRY UP  
  
PurestPanBoi: SOMEBODY bETTER GET SONIA BECAUSE OTHERWISE I'M GOING TO THROW SOUDA OFF THE CATWALK   
  
SoftGayBoi: HEY WARDROBe WHERE IS MY COSTUME  
  
AnimeLesbian: I THINK IT GOT MIXED Up WITH MINE  
  
SoftGayBoi: I'LL BE RIGHT THERE  
  
Tebko: Sonia said she's busy fitting Himiko and if you don't stop screaming she'll send Gundam up there to destroy you  
  
PurestPanBoi: SHE CAN FIGHT ME  
  
PianoGoddess: Sakura and Aoi keep throwing things at people and shouting "GET IN COSTUME, GET IN MAKEUP< LIgHT CREW TEST 4, etc."  
  
PurestPanBoi: dndnd they really are stepping up and trying to get organized  
  
FurbyGoddess: CAN I PUNCH TOGAMI?  
  
GayDad: For the love of humanity, why??  
  
FurbyGoddess: IDFK HE'S JUST ANNOYING ME DANGIT  
  
  
GayDad: No, you may not punch Togami.  
  
Mother: FIRST ACT IN 5 DRESS REHEARSAL IS ABOUT TO START GET YOUR STUFF TOGETHER}  
  
LesbianKiller: RIP me ;-;  
  
Tebko: You can do it babe! I belive in you!  
  
AnimeLesbian: AMAMI I HAVE HALF A FACE OF MAKEUP SOS  
  
AvocaDAD: I'LL BE RIGHT THERe WERE IS CELESTE  
  
TiredBiBoi: i've got her   
  
AnimeLesbian: LESS GO!  
  
  
16+ Trainwrecks  
12:30 pm  
  
SoftGayBoi: Finally, a break.  
  
PureBugUncle: Gonta is tired...  
  
UncleHosh: I know bud. Heads up, the official play starts at 5  
  
AnimeLesbian: I'm glad I brought comfy pants  
  
AtuasBestGirl: Currently scrubbing paint off the walls. Stupid Teruteru  
  
AnimeLesbian: Kaito please punch him if you get the chance  
  
SpaceLifeBoy: Oh trust me I will  
  
LesbianKiller: Celeste is a good person but a SH!T actor let my words be heard  
  
Mother: Now that we have a moment, Italy??!!!!  
  
AvocaDAD: Tenko I'm punching you for this one  
  
Tebko: Fair.  
  
GayDad: We thought you could use a break, so after Christmas we'll be sending you to Italy for a bit.  
  
AvocaDAD: My dad's a great person let this be known.  
  
Mother: i don't know what to say,,,,  
  
SoftGayBoi: So am I the only one staying in the dorms for Christmas?  
  
TiredBiBoi: Excuse me?? You think we're letting you spend Christmas alone??   
  
PurestPanBoi: That's the biggest insult you've ever given us  
  
SoftGayBoI: i don't want to intrude on your guy's family time,,,,  
  
TiredBiBoi: Uh, literally my Uncle insisted that Mr. Ibadashi and you come to Christmas this year so like,,, you're coming no ifs ands or buts  
  
SoftGayBoi: oh no I'm crying my makeup  
  
AvocaDAD; It's fine I'll have to reapply it anyways  
  
AnimeLesbian: hey uh, guys?  
  
FurbyGoddess: Yes?  
  
AnimeLesbian: Situation. Courtyard. Amami keep Dad in your room don't open the door for anyone.  
  
AvocaDAD: Understood.  
  
GayDad: what's going on?  
  
UncleHosh: What's going on is that I'm going to dunk a snake like a basketball  
  
PureBugUncle: Hoshi please be careful!  
  
UncleHosh: Understood  
  
GayDad: What does she want?  
  
Mother: You weren't supposed to tell him! He's gonna be nervous and scared all day :(  
  
DangerWoman: she's insisting she wants to see the play because "She's family".  
  
SpaceLifeBoy: Can we just kill her?  
  
TiredBiBoi: NO DOING ANYTHING ILLEGAL THE PAPERWORK IS FRUSTRATING  
  
PianoGoddess: Omg Miu what did Saihara JUST SAY  
  
UncleHosh: huh, maybe the giant furby isn't so bad after all  
  
PurestPanBoi: SHE FRICKING SPED OFF IN HER SNOBBY LIL CAR LIKE A RUNT WITH IT'S TAIL BETWEEN IT"S LEGS AND THAT IS THE TEA DNDNDND  
  
SoftGayBoi: now let's just eat lunch please,,,  
  
LesbianKiller: WHy is everyday of our lives such chaos  
  
Tebko: We're a living sitcom  
  
Mother: Honestly, tea,,,,  
  
  
16+ Trainwrecks  
4:45 pm  
  
LesbianKiller: WHERE IS CELESTE WE'RE ON IN 5  
  
PurestPanBoi is online  
  
PurestPanBoi: CELESTE BROKE HER LEG |  
  
LesbianKiller: OMG HOW  
  
  
PurestPanBoI: sHe was practicing that scene with Teruteru where he points out her zit only she did her back-pedal wrong and fell off the stage,,,  
  
LesbianKiller: OMG THAT'S RICH  
  
PurestPanBoi: she looks so upset   
  
LesbianKiller: Is she gonna be okaY???  
  
PurestPanBoi: Mikan says she doesn't have a concussion but she can't act,,,  
  
LesbianKiller: Who was her understudy???  
  
PurestPanBoi: kaede  
  
LesbianKiller; FINALLY SOME GOOD FOOD  
  
PurestPanBoi: She looks so happy and also worried she keeps checking on Celeste I think her heart is guilty  
  
LesbianKiller: I should apologize to Celeste for yelling at her but honestly I was right, she does have trouble conveying emotions while acting  
  
PurestPanBoi: YOU"RE ON  
  
LesbianKiller: SH!T  
  
LesbianKiller is offline  
  
16+ Trainwrecks  
9:30 pm  
  
Mother: good night everyone. You all did very well today :)  
  
Mother is offline  
  
UncleHosh: We don't deserve her. Really, we don't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink lots of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe and have a great day!
> 
> 16+ Trainwrecks  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAB  
> Miu| FurbyGoddess  
> Kiibo| PurestPanBoi   
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureBugUncle   
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| AngryMidgetUncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoi  
> Tsumugi| AnimeLesbian  
> Maki| DangerWoman  
> Kaede| PianoGoddess  
> Kaito| SpaceLifeBoy  
> Angie| AtuasBestGirl  
> Kokichi| SoftGayBoi  
> Nagito| ILoveHope
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> ExcitedBi| Kaede  
> BiGuysCryToo| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> GayMildAnxiety| Kokichi  
> HurriGAY Tenko| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono|  
> SisterCelestia|  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAD  
> Miu| FurbyGoddess  
> Kiibo| PurestPanBoi   
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureBugUncle   
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| UncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoi  
> Tsumugi| AnimeLesbian  
> Maki| DangerWoman  
> Kaede| PianoGoddess  
> Kaito| SpaceLifeBoy  
> Angie| AtuasBestGirl
> 
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor|  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist|  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect|  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster|  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| ICouldHaveDropped  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| MyCroissant  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot|  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker|  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker |  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll|  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer|  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer|  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| ResponsibleFriend  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist|  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist|  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker|  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy|


	100. Chapter 100: 100th Chapter Special!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex: My head might explode
> 
> Kaito: i'm already there bud
> 
> Gonta: Oh no! Is Momota-san okay??
> 
> Kaito: It's an expression Gonta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 chapters. 22k Hits. 619 kudos. Over 1,000 comments.
> 
> *Insert plankton "I never thought I'd get this far" meme here*
> 
> I'm actually crying folks. I can't believe that so many people have liked and shared this story with me. That a concept one day in a boring Socials studies class produced 100 chapters and thousands of reads and tons of dedicated and hilarious people. I'm not sure what my life would be like without your guy's support, but I'm confident my days would not be nearly as fulfilling as they are now. Thank you all so much.
> 
> This is only the beginning of what I hope will someday be what I am remembered for. I love you all so so much. Thank you.

_**100th chapter Special!** _   
_**??:??** _   
  
_**Shelly has added The 79th Class and the 80th class to the chat room** _

  
**Shelly** : Hi everyone!  
  
 **Tsmugi** : You....100 chapters?? SERIOUSLY??  
  
 **Saihara** : Y'all why do you read this our lives aren't even that entertaining  
  
 **Ouma** : Yesterday we literally had a conversation about the legality of murder  
  
 **Maki** : For the last time it's not murder if you don't get caught!!!  
  
 **Kaito** : it's still mURDER MAKI  
  
 **Mother** : So everyone else gets their normal name but I'm stuck with mother???  
  
 **Shelly** : Shhhh....just accept it :))  
  
 **Korekiyo** : So why are we here?  
  
 **Amami** : ya know it's kinda rude to force your identity on someone else for long periods of time  
  
 **Shelly** : Awww, Shelly doesn't mind! She's actually aware of my existence! :)  
  
 **Gonta** : How does that work?  
  
 **Hoshi** : ^^^^  
  
 **Shelly** : IDFK I'M A WRITER NOT A SCIENTIST IT JUST D O E s  
  
S **aihara:** So defensive,,,  
  
 **Kiibo** : Ok but seriously why are we here  
  
 **Angie** : I'd like to know as well!  
  
 **Shelly** : Be patient! We're still waiting on the others!!!  
  
 **Himiko** : What others?  
  
 **Tenko** : Read the chat log for the love of magic  
  
 **Miu** : This chat is lame already  
  
 **Kaede** : Miu be nice, Ouma I can see you compiling memes I will murder you if you spam the chat  
  
 **Ouma** : :(  
  
 **Gonta** : no murder! Murder isn't nice!  
  
 **Korekiyo** : Is the 80th class even alive?  
  
 **Alex** : I wish I wasn't  
  
 **Shigure** : ALEX! We've talked about this!!!!  
  
 **Alex** : sorry I guess  
  
 **Tohru** : *concern intensifies*  
  
 **Mitsuki** : Ah, the gay concern in this fanfic is so memorable  
  
 **Alex** : Also, btw I cannot believe some of the stuff I've heard,,,,  
  
 **Shelly** : yeah, learning that you'll remember vicious murders of your classmates is probably really freaking weird.  
  
 **Oka** : Ok but  
  
 **Mina** : WHY ARE WE HERE  
  
 **Reo** : Please don't type in all caps, it's very intimidating and might make someone feel uncomfortable.   
  
**Himari** : OH, LIKE THIS???  
  
 **Hinoka** : This is why we can't get along.  
  
 **Hinako** : OK THIS IS REALLY CONFUSING  
  
 **Azune** : LOL YOU TOO???  
  
 **Sora** : This is my family,,,  
  
 **Kanna** : H- Did Sora just refer to us as his family??  
  
 **Sora** : what no   
  
**Kanna** : YOU DELETED IT BUT I MANAGED TO SNAG A RECEIPT  
  
 **Ruto** : Ah, the aura of this group chat is...  
  
 **Ouma** ; Chaos. I love it.   
  
**Izuru** : I was gonna say disastrous but,,,  
  
 **Bianca** : Wow, my phone is blowing up  
  
 **Saito** : This is why we told you to keep your phone on silence  
  
 **Ayano** : *silent  
  
 **Saihara** : SO AUTHOR WHY ARE WE HERE STOP DODGING THE QUESTION  
  
 **Shelly** : Oh yeah! It's time to look at some really bad fanfiction! Like,,, scarily bad.  
  
 **Saihara** : Oh no not again  
  
 **Tsmugi** : THE HORRORS OF THE INTERNET CANNOT BE UNDONE  
  
 **Himiko** : Or unseen  
  
 **Himari** : There's...fanfiction of us?  
  
 **Saito** : we're in a fanfiction..reading fanfiction...this is so meta   
  
**Alex** : My head might explode  
  
 **Kaito** : i'm already there bud  
  
 **Gonta** : Oh no! Is Momota-san okay??  
  
 **Kaito: _It's an expression Gonta._**  
  
 **Bianca** : He's so pure,,,  
  
 **Hoshi** : yeah, he is.  
  
 **Kiibo** : So what's the first one?  
  
 **Shelly** : This one is about Saihara and Kaede murdering a chicken and drowning a mice in its blood to summon Amami.  
  
 **Amami** : OK FIRST OF ALL I HAVE QUESTIONS  
  
 **Angie** : That's not even how you summon a demon  
  
 **Sora** : HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT  
  
 **Angie** : Hehe  
  
 **Tsmugi** : F-fear  
  
 **Azune** : Lol cool  
  
 **Ayano** : What does "lol" mean  
  
 **Hinako** : Suddenly I fear for my life  
  
 **Miu** : Welcome to my world kid.  
  
 **Kaede** : Our existence is suffering  
  
 **Korekiyo** : We're not reading that one. I refuse to subject my brain to such mental torture.  
  
 **Saihara** : Ditto  
  
 **Miu** : I have read some f0cked up sh!t but that is the icing on the cake.  
  
 **Azune** : now I want to know what you've read  
  
 **Hinoka** : ABSOLUTELY NOT! WE HAVE AN INNOCENT IN OUR MIX  
  
 **Alex** : two If you count Himari  
  
 **Himari** : HEY!  
  
 **Sora** : Awww, is it past someone's bedtime?  
  
 **Tohru** : And that's another punch to the counter.  
  
 **Mitsuki** : how many are we at?  
  
 **Tohru** : 531. 5 3 1.  
  
 **Maki** : I don't think he'll live if you punch him that many times  
  
 **Tohru** : He must be punished for his mistakes.  
  
 **Reo** : Dear lord I have my work cut out for me  
  
 **Kanna** : Rest in peace flight dad  
  
 **Ruto** : Flight  
  
 **Izuru** : Dad?  
  
  
 **Kanna** : HE IS OUR DAD. HANDS DOWN  
  
 **Amami** : DNDND, IT HAS BEEN DECIDED  
  
 **Sora** : I don't need a father!  
  
 **Biance** : Sora you have "Daddy issues" written all over you  
  
 **Sora** : shove off.  
  
 **Alex** : Ah yes...Daddy issues, MY FAVORITE  
  
 **Tohru** : AUTHOR WHERE DID YOU GOO  
  
 **Shigure** : COTTON EYE JOE  
  
 **Mitsuki** : No...no Takahashi no  
  
 **Shigure** : That's not how it's spelled,,,  
  
  
 **Shelly** : Oh! How about this one. It's a love story between Kiibo and a toaster  
  
 **Kiibo** : THAT'S ROBOPHOBIC!   
  
**Ouma** : So you wouldn't date a toaster?  
  
 **Kiibo** : They can't think  
  
 **Saihara** : Yeah, I don't want to read a toaster fic  
  
 **Miu** : "Toaster fic" I will pay money if someone writes that  
  
 **Kaede** : Like the *whispers* Spork fic?  
  
 **Miu: GET OUT**  
  
 **Mitsuki: GET OUT**  
  
 **Himari: GET OUT**  
  
Reo **: GET OUT**  
  
 **Shelly: GET OUT OF HERE**  
  
 **Kaede** : This is slander,,,,  
  
 **Shelly** : How about an Ayano/Azune fic featuring Ouma the god of horses  
  
 **Ouma** : God of horses...I like it!  
  
 **Saihara** : BABE  
  
 **Miu** : DNDNDND HORSE LAUGH, HORSE G O D  
  
 **Kiibo** : HIS LAUGH IS ADORABLe AND NOT AT ALL LIKE A HORSE  
  
 **Ayano: SHE'S BASICALLY MY NIECE**  
  
 **Azune: SHE'S BASICALLY MY AUNT**  
  
 **Hinako: AZUNE IS BASICALLY MY CHILD YOU NASTIES**  
  
 **Sora** : I think I'm gonna throw up  
  
 **Oka** : AUTHOR I BEG OF YOU  
  
 **Shelly** : Oh, t _here's an Oka/Mina fic here too_  
  
 **Mina** : NO NO NO NO NO  
  
 **Reo** : Yep, definitely not okay  
  
 **Ruto** : I'm gonna go pray brb  
  
 **Angie** : Atua...does not approve  
  
 **Tsmugi** : They're sisters,,,,  
  
 **Miu** : Tumblr?  
  
 **Shelly** : A03  
  
 **Miu** : Dangit. All the good sites get infected  
  
 **Izuru** : is there anything for us and adults  
  
 **Shelly** : I have a whole bookmark folder of weirdos with Student/Monokuma fanfiction  
  
 **Ouma** : I need water  
  
 **Saihara** : Brb boiling holy water  
  
 **Himiko** : DO NOT CONSUME THAT IDIOT  
  
 **Mother** : I am forever unclean   
  
**Korekiyo** : Why are you pming us the links  
  
 **Shelly** : i don't want to write fake link names  
  
 **Kiibo** : The things I have seen  
  
 **Shelly** : OH! Here's a Miu X Ixuru fanfic  
  
 **Izuru** : See this is why I didn't want the public to know about me till it was absolutely necessary  
  
 **Ruto** : I hope this person slips on a walnut and breaks their leg  
  
 **Ouma; VERY SPECIFIC BUD**  
  
 **Hoshi** : Ah, young confused jealousy  
  
 **Ruto** : I am not jealous in the slightest.  
  
 **Sora** : I smell bullsh!t  
  
 **Biana** : I hate to agree with him but I do as well  
  
 **Alex** : How much?  
  
 **Shelly** : Elaborate  
  
 **Alex** : how much "straight even though I'm actually gay" ff?  
  
 **Shelly** : A lot. Most of them with Kanna,,,  
  
 **Kanna** : I...why?  
  
 **Reo** : Guys please  
  
 **Izuru** : Watch everyone insist I'm straight  
  
 **Tohru** : I'm scrolling through our tag on Tumblr and Mitsuki you are shipped with literally everyone in existence  
  
 **Mitsuki** : Figures  
  
 **Oka** : I AM ACE TUMBLR. A C E  
  
 **Mina** : I,,,, that's my best friend. Tumblr please Ruto and I are best friends I would never  
  
 **Himari** : At least they got my sexuality right *sighs*  
  
 **Hinoka** : Can I,,, Shelly can you check your pms  
  
 **Shelly** : Requests fulfilled, you soft pining child  
  
 **Saihara** : Who just deleted a message?  
  
 **Kaede** : Ouma probably said something dumb again  
  
 **Ouma** : it's always me!  
  
 **Kiibo** : Not always. Sometimes it's Miu!  
  
 **Miu** : Hey!  
  
 **Tsmugi** : This is a disaster  
  
 **Reo** : I agree  
  
 **Mother** : I'm tempted to delete this app  
  
 **Hoshi** : Already tried that, didn't work  
  
 **Tenko** : You're stuck with us.  
  
 **Himiko** : forever  
  
 **Shelly** : You guys done for the day?  
  
 **Kanna** : I want to pulverize my eyeballs  
  
 **Mitsuki** : My eyes are bleeding  
  
 **Shelly** : I'll take that as a yes!  
  
 **Shelly** : Well then, by everyone!  
  
 _ **This Chatroom has been deleted**_  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink lots of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe and have a great day!
> 
> I'm planning on going back through and editing all the non-formatted chapters soon!
> 
> 16+ Trainwrecks  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAB  
> Miu| FurbyGoddess  
> Kiibo| PurestPanBoi   
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureBugUncle   
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| AngryMidgetUncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoi  
> Tsumugi| AnimeLesbian  
> Maki| DangerWoman  
> Kaede| PianoGoddess  
> Kaito| SpaceLifeBoy  
> Angie| AtuasBestGirl  
> Kokichi| SoftGayBoi  
> Nagito| ILoveHope
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> ExcitedBi| Kaede  
> BiGuysCryToo| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> GayMildAnxiety| Kokichi  
> HurriGAY Tenko| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono|  
> SisterCelestia|  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAD  
> Miu| FurbyGoddess  
> Kiibo| PurestPanBoi   
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureBugUncle   
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| UncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoi  
> Tsumugi| AnimeLesbian  
> Maki| DangerWoman  
> Kaede| PianoGoddess  
> Kaito| SpaceLifeBoy  
> Angie| AtuasBestGirl
> 
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor|  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist|  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect|  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster|  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| ICouldHaveDropped  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| MyCroissant  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot|  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker|  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker |  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll|  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer|  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer|  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| ResponsibleFriend  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist|  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist|  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker|  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy|


	101. Yeah

I have to finish this prompt soon so I'm pushing today's chapter off till tomorrow! Plus yesterday's chapter was just 

 

*stares into endless abyss*

 

_Perfect_

 

Anyways, as always take care of yourselves and stay safe! And if you have any requests yeet them at me and I'll see what I can do :))


	102. Oops I did it again

I wrote the chapter and then my phone vanished it . It's gone... ;-;

 

Luckily it wasn't too important aha

 

Anyways I'm sorry about this I promise tomorrow's chapter will be extra good to makeup for it :) 


	103. Chapter 103: Tragic Backstory Time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Transphobia, Mentioned Child abuse, Mentioned Spousal abuse
> 
>  
> 
> A good chunk of my ocs are happy and then we have the tortured few including poor Alex and his sister ;-;
> 
> This chapter isn't for the feint of heart.
> 
> I'm gonna format this later when my computer decides to cooperate.

16+ Trainwrecks  
6:30 am

PianoGoddess: I love Pidge so much Himiko you're owl is adorbs

LesbianKiller: Thank you! How's Cornelius?

PianoGoddess: He's doing fine. He's a real good eater!

LesbianKiller: That's fantastic, I heard they were sort of picky eaters sometimes.

PianoGoddess: The breeds notorious for being hard to feed but Cornelius is doing just fine!

LesbianKiller: Has he gone into she'd yet?

PianoGoddess: No, but he's in blue so that'll happen soon.

LesbianKiller: Hope that goes well

PianoGoddess: Me too! I've made sure his box is at the right humidity level and I've left a couple large rocks in his enclosure so he has something to brush up on.

LesbianKiller: you're a great mom :)

PianoGoddess: I try!

LesbianKiller: well It's feeding time for me. Mind bringing Pidge back down?

PianoGoddess: OMW!

16+ Trainwrecks   
11:35 pm

FurbyGoddess: Y'all...y'all have seen Ouma right??

Mother: Oh god what did he do this time?

FurbyGoddess: wow that's rude! Ouma is my best friend FYI, he's done nothing wrong! I mean literally have you looked at Ouma today???

Mother: No, haven't seen him. Why?

FurbyGoddess: [thisdork.jpg](http://thisdork.jpg)

Mother: Is that Osana from Yandere Simulator?

FurbyGoddess: Tsmugi's dressed up as Ayano and they're just chilling

Mother: How sweet. Nice to see them getting along.

AtuasBestGirl: Ouma's makeup is on point! I'm screaming they look so good!!!

FurbyGoddess: Glad to see Ouma's having fun

AtuasBestGirl: Ok but seriously Ouma looks grEAT in a skirt! All my friends are gorgeous!!!

TiredBiBoi: I,,, love,,, he,,,,

FurbyGoddess: And the gays are at it again

TiredBiBoi: LOOK AT HIM

PurestPanBoi: He's so cute we stan

Tebko: At least today he's less of a degenerate male

LesbianKiller: oh was today dress up day? I would've gotten out my Link costume :/

Tebko; Nah, I think Tsmugi just wanted to bond with that degenerate male

DangerWoman: Wow Tenko's I hate men streak is pretty strong today. What's up?

Tebko; Nothing! I just felt in my heart the culmination of a decade of men hatred

AvocaDAD: oooh, big word!

Tebko; I will smack you

GayDad: Go ahead just don't kill him

AvocaDAD: BABE!

GayDad: <3?

AvocaDAD:

AvocaDad: ....<3

SpaceLifeBoy: relunctantly loving your s/o is a mood TBH

DangerWoman: ?

SpaceLifeBoy: <3

DangerWoman: :)

UncleHosh: Scary how they can have whole ass conversations with like, 3 symbols

PureBugUncle: Gonta happy to see Ouma-san and Shirogane-san happy!

UncleHosh: He's so fucking pure guys

PureBugUncle: How is everyone today?

Mother: Alive and healthy, which is all I can really hope for tbh.

PurestPanBoi: I mean it's all that's really required right?

AtuasBestGirl: Plus all of us are pretty happy now too!

PureBugUncle: That's great!

PianoGoddess: Hey Ouma, Tsmugi pay attention to chat

SoftGayBoi: We're hear

AnimeLesbian: And queer

SoftGayBoi: WLW

AnimeLesbian: and MLM

SoftGayBoi: SOLIDARITY

AnimeLesbian: SOLIDARITY

AtuasBestGirl; They're cooler than all of us.

AvocaDAD: Agreed.

PianoGoddess: Hey folks, have we ever asked the 80th class about their homelives?

AvocaDAD: No actually

SoftGayBoi: Wait really??? This is unacceptable! We need to fix this asap!

DangerWoman: Translation: Ouma is very curious

SoftGayBoi: I mean yeah but knowing where they come from is a surefire way to understand them better!

TiredBiBoi: ((He read that in a magazine))

SoftGayBoi: Stop exposing me!!!

TiredBiBoi: Never lol

PianoGoddess: Then let's ask.

SoftGayBoi: Okay!!

Welcome Incoming First Years!  
11:13 am

SoftGayBoi: @everyone Hey 80th class I'm curious what are your families like.

Hinoka Azu: Ah, I suppose it's backstory day

PurestPanBoi: Strange way to put it but okay.

Hinoka Azu: My parents work  office jobs. They're pretty normal people so the fact that they gave birth to me is,,,,

Hinoka Azu: Surely those two are the chickens who birthed a Cockatrice

Himari Ogawa: Please don't call yourself a monster!

Hinoka Azu: Okay Himari

LesbianKiller: ((guys they use first names oml))

AnimeLesbian: ((I sense lesbians))

Tebko: ((As do I))

Himari Ogawa: Putting "(( ))" around your messages doesn't stop us from seeing them

LesbianKiller: What messages?

AnimeLesbian: We have no idea what you're talking bout

Hinoka Azu: -_-

SoftGayBoi: What's your family like Himari?

Himari Ogawa: My mom was a teen Mom. She couldn't support me so I was taken to an orphanage. She still comes to see me though!

SoftGayBoi: oh

Himari Ogawa: I understand it, children are hard to provide for. I just wish the others weren't so mean to me.

SoftGayBoi: I'm sorry what

Himari Ogawa: I think they're jealous because I know my mom and a lot of them don't. So they always pick on me. or I'm just an annoying asswhole, either one works.

Hinoka Azu: YOU ARE *NOT* ANNOYING

Himari Ogawa: I mean...I kinda am tho

Hinoka Azu: No you are not I am going to throttle you

PianoGoddess: Oh my God this is so cute

FurbyGoddess: ah young love

Hinoka Azu: ...

SoftGayBoi; Babe can we

TiredBIBoi; We're not old enough to adopt Ouma

SoftGayBoi: Fuck. Curse the laws of this land

SpaceLifeBoy: funny story, Maki said the same thing when I told her she couldn't murder the head of the orphanage. 

DangerWoman: She's a bitch who deserves death

FurbyGoddess: Sometimes I think all those years growing up together has really made them similar deep down

PurestPanBoi: 7 years with someone tends to do that

DangerWoman: He's like my little annoying brother

SoftGayBoi: Awww

Hinoka Azu: Wait for it..

SoftGayBoi: Wait...hey!

DangerWoman: ;)

Himari Ogawa; That's actually really sweet

SpaceLifeBoy: Yeah, they're our resident "Actually siblings"

UncleHosh: Just like Ouma's our residents "Cute but annoying gremlin".

SoftGayBoi: Ouchie, you wound me.

Hinoka Azu: Are we sure he and Himari aren't related?

Himari Ogawa: Yes

SoftGayBoi: LET ME ADOPT HER

PurestPanBoi: You're too young Ouma

SoftGayBoi: How much longer till I'm 18

TiredBiBoi: Uh well let's see, you turn 16 in June so...Like 3 or 4 years

SoftGayBoi: the second I turn 18 I'm adopting you Ogawa

Himari Ogawa: Ok

Hinoka Azu: You can't tell but she's happy crying

Himari Ogawa; Don't expose me!!

AvocaDAD: Ouma adopting Orphans? More likely than you think

Izuru Hinata: I live with my mom on the weekdays and my Dad on the weekends. They split up after I was born because they realized they didn't really love each other. They're on good terms, and I've never really had to choose between them so I'm good.

Mother: Seems like that's an ideal for split up parents

Izuru Hinata: Yeah, I'm lucky to have them.

GayDad: Young ones appreciating their parents always make me happy.

Sora Ito: Why are we dicussing our families?

PianoGoddess; Us upperclassmen were curious.

Sora Ito: Well if you must know, my father is a well-off lawyer and my mother is the secretary of a very influential politician. As such I must carry myself with the esteem and grace of my family name.

Bianca White: Lol so stuffy :)

Sora Ito: How dare you!

SoftGayBoi: Are you close with your parents Ito?

Sora Ito; No, not really. My father works a lot so he's never home and my mother dotes upon the triplets when she's home. They're only 3 after all. She often ignores me because I'm 15 and not as cute as I was when I was younger.

PurestPanBoi; ah, baby fever. I've seen it before.

SoftGayBoi: And that's another kid.

TiredBiBoi; I am gonna have a lot of kids someday,,,

DangerWoman: This is how DICE started. Ouma just kept recruiting Orphans and lonely people for the organization and it spiraled.

SpaceLifeBoy: Sounds about right.

Bianca White: "I don't have daddy issues but my dad's never home and I'm often left to care for myself."- Sora Ito

LesbianKiller: Sounds like daddy issues to me tbh

Sora Ito: I do not have Daddy issues!!!

Himari Ogawa: Sure Jan.

Bianca White: My parents are relatives of the Queen of England! They run a bakery chain.

Himari Ogawa: Literally royalty

Bianca White: not exactly, but I do have royal blood :)

Mother: That sounds nice

Bianca White: It is

Ruto Yamada: I'd like to say I came from humble beginnings but...

Himari Ogawa: Cue the Money Money song

Ruto Yamada: What?? Please don't joke like that!

Himari Ogawa: Pshh, you're so proper

Izuru Hinata: Didn't you tell me you were supposed to inherit the family business but you gave it up for your twin brother?

Ruto Yamada: Correct. I'm glad I did, for in doing so I've found my true calling. 

FurbyGoddess: Damn he's so Noble I feel bad I need to go do charity work

PianoGoddess: Ruto Yamada: Making everyone feel like bad people since birth

Ruto Yamada: I am very sorry if I've offended any of you, that was not my intentions!

FurbyGoddess: Chill bro it's just a joke lol

Ruto Yamada: Oh ok :)

Mina Murakami: Oka and I are daughters of a famous composer!

Oka Murakami: He mostly arranges choir pieces

Mina Murakami: Our moms sick a lot, she works from home as an artist.

SoftGayBoi: Very neat.

Oka Murakami: We love them

Reo Kondo: ARE WE TALKING ABOUT OUR FAMILIES???

Kanna Ono: Prepare for gushing folks

AnimeLesbian: awww

Reo Kondo: I have 5 adorable younger siblings and a real kick ass mom. When I was younger I often watched the others while Mom was working. When she wasn't busy I used to go hang out with my uncle at his flight school! That's where I learned how to fly. Recently my grandpa died so my grandma moved in with us, and she watches the young ones now. I really do love them all :))

SoftGayBoi: He's...such a good older brother brb I'm crying

TiredBiBoi: Wow Amami he's giving you a run for your money.

AvocaDAD: Honestly I'll give him the win he sounds like a badass older brother

Kanna Ono: My mom died 2 years ago, and my dad married 5 months after she died because he didn't want me to grow up without a mom and honestly? I don't mind the woman but she's kind of work-oriented and she and my father feel more like business partners than anything else. I love my Dad though, he's the reason I went into film making

UncleHosh: Your father sounds like a disaster

Kanna Ono: Oh he is! But I love him anyways.

DDRQueen:  Our parents fight a lot.

Hinako Midori: They really do. That's why I made Azune. I was convinced when I was younger that they fought because I wasn't good enough (I was a baby :/) and so I modeled Azune after my "ideal me". I meant for her to just be another one of my dolls but then uh, somehow she became real

Azune Midori: Yeah, I guess Hinako's technically like...my mom and my sister which is just odd.

DDRQueen: Our parents love us but not each other and it's...frustrating. I love them though.

SoftGayBoi: Honestly that sounds really hecking chaotic how does your family function.

Azune Midori: Basically don't approach them if they're in the same room

Mother: sounds tedious

Tebko: They need a marriage counsler.

DDRQueen: I've been telling them that for years but they don't listen ;-;

Hinako Midori: remember that time it got so bad Mom threatened him with a needle?

Azune Midori: Oh yeah

UncleHosh: That's...that's not healthy

PurestPanBoi: They need to be separated before someone gets hurt

Hinako Midori: They don't want to separate because it'd be "bad for us" mentally and like,,, huh?

DDRQueen: So is hearing our parents fight every 5 seconds

SoftGayBoi: I'm gonna have to adopt this entire class

AvocaDAD: Ouma

ICouldHaveDropped has changed his name too AlexTheSaddestBoi

AlexTheSaddestBoi: I live with my aunt

SoftGayBoi; Oh you do? Like Shumai?

MyCroissant: Yeah, we live with our aunt. She's kind of hands off , we don't really talk much.

AlexTheSaddestBoi: I live with my aunt because...well. I wasn't always Alex.

AvocaDAD: I think I know where this is going and If it goes that way there will be broken kneecaps.

Mother: This is tense

LesbianKiller: Oh God he's been typing for awhile now I'm super worried

AnimeLesbian: This isn't gonna be pretty

Kanna Ono: I've heard this story and yet I'm already crying oof

Reo Kondo: Here it goes,,,

AlexTheSaddestBoi: My name was Rossalyn Alexandria Tanaka and I was Tohru's twin sister. I wasn't a "tomboy" growing up, at least not a traditional one. I liked playing sports and comics and watching science videos but I also liked dresses and makeup. You know, like a normal person. I got into forensic science as a kid and I used to study down at the police station. My father was never really the nicest, he used to say really mean things to my mom and he was always putting me and Tohru down, but I had my mom who loves me to death. Or well, did. When I first hit puberty things changed. I couldn't stand looking in the mirror anymore and wearing dresses and makeup made it even worse, even though I loved them and still do today. I would wince when people called me a girl and the locker room was a living hell. I couldn't understand what was wrong with me and I got quieter and smaller. By then I was 11, maybe 12. Tohru noticed and eventually I told her what was wrong. We went online because Tohru had recently discovered how convenient the internet was, especially because she'd recebtly found forums that helped her with coding. Anyways, that's when we discovered the LGBTQ+ community and when I learned what being Trans was. Suddenly everything made sense to me. I read everything that I could and learned ways I could cope with the body I was given at birth. I cut my hair and started going by Alex. I liked Alex a lot better than I liked my first name, and sometimes Tohru would call me Alexander when she was upset. It felt much better and I became more confident. I got the courage to come out to my parents.

AvocaDAD: Yeah it's defiently going the way I think it's going.

GayDad: BRB gonna punch a whole in the wall.

PurestPanBoi: Yeah I'm about to start plotting murder

ResponsibleFriend: Tohru I'm coming over

MyCroissant: K, back doors unlocked

AlexTheSaddestBoi: My dad didn't take the news well. He got even worse. I could barely be in the same room as him, every time he saw me he would shout and throw things and call me names. Mom would barely speak to me, and little hopeful me thought it was because she was scared of what dad would do to her. Tohru tried to fight back a lot. She had a temper when we where younger and she would throw things back and shout as well. It never worked but she never gave up trying. I got quieter and stopped talking all together. One day Dad was out of the house, so I tried to talk to Mom but all she could say was "You're not the little girl I raised." I was so devastated because I really loved her you know? Anyways Tohru decided enough was enough so we ran away that night and managed to keep away for about a month before the police caught us. By then neighbors and people from school had raised enough concerns about our home life that they were investigating my Dad. He ended up being found guilty of child abuse and spousal abuse and he's been in jail ever since. Mom didn't want us though, so she signed custody over to her sister. So yeah, my life's pretty fucked up how about you?

GayDad: Wow okay that was fucking a nightmare I'm so sorry you had to grow up like that.

DangerWoman: hey what prison is he in I'm gonna pay him a visit.

SpaceLifeBoy: Babe no

SoftGayBoi: hey Alex the second I turn 18 you're my kid I will fight your aunt for custody if I have too

MyCroissant: Alex isn't gonna be on for awhile, Shigure came over and now Alex is just kinda crying. Shigure says his homelifes pretty normal, just his Mom and his step-dad.

Mizuki Hazuka: Uh, I just live with my Dad's.

Saito Harukawa: I live with my mom and her boyfriend! She just recently got together with him and he seems really nice. She's the one who made my wings!

Mother: This group chat is really sad sometimes.

UncleHosh: I'm ordering pizza we need to relax

AvocaDAD: Pizza sounds nice.

Sora Ito: Well see you all

Bianca White: Bye!

Kanna Ono: :)

The chatroom is empty  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a great day! Love you all!
> 
> 16+ Trainwrecks  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAB  
> Miu| FurbyGoddess  
> Kiibo| PurestPanBoi   
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureBugUncle   
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| AngryMidgetUncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoi  
> Tsumugi| AnimeLesbian  
> Maki| DangerWoman  
> Kaede| PianoGoddess  
> Kaito| SpaceLifeBoy  
> Angie| AtuasBestGirl  
> Kokichi| SoftGayBoi  
> Nagito| ILoveHope
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> ExcitedBi| Kaede  
> BiGuysCryToo| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> GayMildAnxiety| Kokichi  
> HurriGAY Tenko| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono|  
> SisterCelestia|  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAD  
> Miu| FurbyGoddess  
> Kiibo| PurestPanBoi   
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureBugUncle   
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| UncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoi  
> Tsumugi| AnimeLesbian  
> Maki| DangerWoman  
> Kaede| PianoGoddess  
> Kaito| SpaceLifeBoy  
> Angie| AtuasBestGirl
> 
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor|  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist|  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect|  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster|  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| ICouldHaveDropped  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| MyCroissant  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot|  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker|  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker |  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll|  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer|  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer|  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| ResponsibleFriend  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist|  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist|  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker|  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy|


	104. Chapter 104: War Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother: Grounded. All of you.
> 
> Momma's mad :)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many of these can I possibly make? you'd be surprised.

_**The Disaster Bi's**_  
_**10:30 am**_  
  
**BiGuysCryToo** : Its been really peaceful lately huh?  
  
**ExcitedBi** : Yeah, there hasn't been a ton of commotion lately : V It's nice.  
  
**BiGuysCryToo** : I'm glad :) Oh by the way, apparently past me was a REAL perv  
  
**ExcitedBi** : Oh god what did you remember  
  
**BiGuysCryToo** : I peeped on the girls and I wish I could unsee what I saw  
  
**ExcitedBi** : just on principle we're gonna have to punch you  
  
**BiGuysCryToo** : Understandable, have a nice day.  
  
**MagicBi** : Hey uh, so Tenko saw that message and is now out for blood k thanks rip you  
  
**BiGuysCryToo** : Oh well then, RIP ME FRICK  
  
**MagicBi** : I'd run if I were you  
  
**BiGuysCryToo** : Ok then buddy see you all in the afterlife

  
  
_**BiGuysCryToo is offline** _

 

 **ExcitedBi** : RIP my best friend 

  
_**ExcitedBi is offline** _  
  
_**ItsALuckyGay** _  
_**11:35 am** _

  
  
**GayMildAnxiety** : why can I hear my beloved screaming  
  
**TeddyBear** : Gonta saw Saihara-san running from Chabishira-san  
  
**GayMildAnxiety** : GDI What did he do???  
  
**UnamusedAce** : Today on, "phrases normally directed at Ouma".....  
  
**GayMildAnxiety** : Oh harr harr harr very funny  
  
**UnamusedAce:** Thank you :)  
  
**GayMildAnxiety:** DNDNDNDND  
  
**AtuasHelper:** I can hear the screaming of a small detective as he is repeatedly punched in the stomach by an angry lesbian  
  
**GayMildAnxiety:** Mom is gonna murder us dead,,,,  
  
**TeddyBear** : I will go get Tsmuki-san right away!  
  
**UnamusedAce** : Thank you Gonta.  
  
**GayMildAnxiety** : I'm gonna go get Kiibo

  
  
_**GayMildAnxiety and 1 other is offline** _  
  
_**16+ Trainwrecks** _  
_**12:02 pm** _

  
  
**Mother** : does anyone sense this  
  
**SpaceLifeBoy** : sense what?  
  
**Mother** : A change in the air... a premonition of some sort.  
  
**UncleHosh** : That's ominous what is up?  
  
**Mother** : I sense a disturbance approaching. An annoyance that will interfere with my work.  
  
**GayDad** : Are you talking about Tenko beating Saihara up?  
  
**Mother** : No I already saw that. Don't know what he did, but Kiibo came and told Tenko off. She looked very upset to be lectured for carrying out her "justice". Also, Ouma flipped **her** off as he helped Saihara up and I swear he looked murder-y.  
  
**AvocaDAD** : Maybe you're just overthinking this lol. I'm sure everything's fine!  
  
**GayDad** : Don't say that you'll jinx it.  
  
**AvocaDAD** : Jinxes are for little kids who don't know any better.  
  
**UncleHosh** : And we're all doomed.  
  
**DangerWoman** : Nice going Amami, I wanted to enjoy a peaceful day with my boyfriend and now I'll probably have to get my hands dirty.  
  
**Mother** : Yeah you ruined it.  
  
**AvocaDAD** : What??? Why me???  
  
**UncleHosh** : Anytime anyone says "I don't believe in (blank)" they get to eat their words later, sorry we don't make the rules  
  
**AvocaDAD** : ????  
  
**AvocaDAD** : I need a snack.  
  
  
_**Confused Lesbians Squad™**_  
_**12:45 pm**_  
  
**SisterTenko** : Tonight...there will be bloodshed  
  
**SisterSaionji** : Really? Yay!  
  
**SisterMahiru** : Who offended you now, Sister Tenko?  
  
**SisterTenko** : Men. All of them. But particularly Kiibo and Saihara.  
  
**SisterHimiko** : Is this about earlier? Please tell me we're not waging war against all men because 2 of them offended you.  
  
**SisterTenko** : No, target Kiibo and Saihara. Any degenerates that stand in our way will simply be casualties.  
  
**SisterHimiko** : Lol Tenko...fine babe but this is gonna use all my mana  
  
**SisterMiu** : A chance to wreak havoc on the school? sign me up!!!  
  
**SisterKaede** : I suppose I'll join, but only to make sure Miu doesn't get herself killed.  
  
**SisterSaionji** : CrUSADE AGAINST THE  OFFENDERS  
  
**SisterCelestia** : Oh dear not this again  
  
**SisterMaizono** : Oh well, at least it'll be interesting.  
  
**SisterSakura** : I'll have to politely decline.  
  
**SisterAoi** : YEAH! SISTERHOOD WOOOO  
  
**SisterFukawa** : It is time. Finally, a chance to break free from these bonds and be liberated!  
  
**SisterKomaru** : Rip anyone who stands in front of my girlfriend  
  
**SisterSakura** : I guess I have to babysit today then  
  
**SisterMiu** : Let's go, lesbians, let's go!  
  
**SisterKaede** : When are we starting?  
  
**SisterTenko** : Now. RIDE MY SISTERS!  
  
**SisterHimiko** : TO BATTLE!!!!

  
**SisterSaionji** : TO BATTLE!!!

  
  
_**The Cult (not) is offline** _  
  
  
_**16+ Trainwrecks** _

_**1:04 pm** _

  
  
**Mother** : What the heck is going on???  
  
**GayDad** : can't talk, currently fighting a war. Rantarou has fallen and I will avenge him/  
  
**Mother** ; GFDI

 

**UncleHosh** : lol I've locked my doors. Ouma came seeking refuge but like,,, Nah Gonta and I are comfy and I'm not harboring a fugitive too much work/

 

**Mother** : You are smart. Stay that way.

 

**Mother** : Kiibo better not be the cause of this I swear

 

 

_**Mother is offline** _

 

_**16+ Trainwrecks** _

_**9:30 pm** _

 

**Mother** : Grounded. All of you.

 

_**Mother is offline.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink lots of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a great day!  
> 16+ Trainwrecks  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAB  
> Miu| FurbyGoddess  
> Kiibo| PurestPanBoi   
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureBugUncle   
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| AngryMidgetUncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoi  
> Tsumugi| AnimeLesbian  
> Maki| DangerWoman  
> Kaede| PianoGoddess  
> Kaito| SpaceLifeBoy  
> Angie| AtuasBestGirl  
> Kokichi| SoftGayBoi  
> Nagito| ILoveHope
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> ExcitedBi| Kaede  
> BiGuysCryToo| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> GayMildAnxiety| Kokichi  
> HurriGAY Tenko| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAD  
> Miu| FurbyGoddess  
> Kiibo| PurestPanBoi   
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureBugUncle   
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| UncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoi  
> Tsumugi| AnimeLesbian  
> Maki| DangerWoman  
> Kaede| PianoGoddess  
> Kaito| SpaceLifeBoy  
> Angie| AtuasBestGirl
> 
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor|  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist|  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect|  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster|  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| ICouldHaveDropped  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| MyCroissant  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot|  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker|  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker |  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll|  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer|  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer|  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| ResponsibleFriend  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist|  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist|  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker|  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy|


	105. Chaper 105: DND Night 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just how we roll now
> 
> Get it, roll? Get it?
> 
> I'll go now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOP HEY GUYS GUESS WHAT TOMORROW'S CHAPTER IS in THE COMMENTS.
> 
> Hint: It's something that's been done before but with a different focus ;)

_**DND Tuesdays** _

_**5:34 pm** _

 

**Tsmugi** : Lily has called the group to order, in hopes of assisting this poor woman and her younger brother. Those of you willing to assist should meet at the front of the bar. If you have other plans, let them be known.  
  
 **Ouma** : Lokeil decides to join Lily at the front  
  
 **Tenko** : So does Briar!  
  
 **Himiko** : Diana will join as well.  
  
 **Kaede** : Elana decides it would be wise to keep an eye on the troublemaker of the group.  
  
 **Ouma** : ((HEY!))  
  
 **Kaede** : ((I was actually referring to Briar))  
  
 **Tenko** : ((HEY!!))  
  
 **Saihara** : I join Lily, having had enough of the tavern anyway.  
  
 **Kiibo** : Blade joins to escape the chaos of the tavern  
  
 **Korekiyo** : I decline, deciding to explore the town a little.  
  
 **Amami** : I follow Ezekiel because anytime he's alone anywhere something is stolen, destroyed, or murdered.  
  
 **Angie** : I decide to find somewhere to preach about my lovely goddess!!!  
  
 **Hoshi** : Dirk decides to check out the local smithy instead  
  
 **Maki** : I decide to join up with the party as I have nothing better to do.  
  
 **Kaito** : Clint follows Maki  
  
 **Tsmugi** : ((Just like in real life lol))  
  
 **Miu** : Great Bear joins the party!  
  
 **Miu** : ((Kaito is whipped so so is Clint lmfao))  
  
 **Gonta** : Seamus decides to follow his friend Angelina!  
  
 **Kirumi** : "Well then boys, girls, and Lokeil, we ought to head off now."  
  
 **Ouma** : "Wait what? Why did you state my name separately??"  
  
 **Kirumi** : "Demons aren't human and therefore are undeserving of being categorized with the other civilized people."  
  
 **Ouma** : "Hey! That's racist Lily! I'm a person too you know!!"  
  
 **Kiibo** : "Well if we were debating what makes one a true person, I suppose Dragoni wouldn't count either, as he is very atypical."  
  
 **Saihara** : "I will freeze you to death."  
  
 **Kaede** : "Everyone! Stop with this foolish fighting! It is uncouth especially in front of a civilian."  
  
 **Diana** : "You guys are polluting my vibes. How am I supposed to cast magic if every five seconds I have to worry about physically strangling one of you?"  
  
 **Tenko** : "Anyone who dares upset my lady faces my wrath or dies a coward!'  
  
 **Kaede** : I contemplate killing all of them and abandoning my life as an adventurer to live in a cave somewhere.  
  
 **Angie** : Angelina climbs on top of the town's well and pulls out a small handbook, beginning to preach.  
  
 **Gonta** : Seamus stands and watches!  
  
 **Tsmugi** : "Please hurry, mine lit-tt-le brudder could be dead!'  
  
 **Amami** : I'm tailing Ezekiel from a respectable distance.  
  
 **Korekiyo** : I'm contemplating whether I have enough money to play dice with.   
  
**Maki** : "Let's just get this over with."  
  
 **Kirumi** : "Yes, good idea. Lead us to the sewers please."  
  
 **Tsmugi** : The lady nods, turning out of the tavern and bidding your party to follow her. She leads you to the outskirts of the city, where a large stone slab has been moved. She points down into the hole. "He's down th-there I reckon. Oh, do hurry! My po-oo-oo-oor fragile heartt can't take this st-resss."  
  
 **Kaede** : Elana nods. "Dragoni, lead the way."  
  
 **Saihara** : I attempt to protest but soon give up, realizing the futility of that action. I slowly lower myself off the edge, feeling along the wall with my boot. Do I find anything that could be used as a foothold?  
  
 **Tsmgi** : Roll perception.  
  
 **Saihara** : (13)  
  
 **Tsmugi** : You find sizable cracks in the wall, just wide enough to serve as footholds.  
  
 **Saihara** : I descend.  
  
 **Tsmugi** : As you descend a simply foul odor permeates the air around you. The ground is covered in what is hopefully just mud. If you strain your ears, you can hear the crying of a child, perhaps a young boy.   
  
**Saihara** : "Tis safe, though the smell is unpleasant. Come on down comrades, we have work that is to be done."  
  
 **Tsmugi** : Party leaders, do you descend with your party?  
  
 **Kaede** : All those that wish to descend with me.  
  
 **Ouma** : I descend very carefully, not wanting to muck up my clothes.  
  
 **TsmugI:** The party makes it to the bottom, where the foul odor and thick sludge are surely reaching an unbearably unpleasant peak.   
  
**Tenko** : "My lady, climb upon my back. You do not want to wade through all that muck."  
  
 **Himiko** : Happy that you offered, I climb on your shoulders, hoisting my bag across my chest. "Onwards then, no time to waste!"  
  
 **TsmugI** : Angelina, a crowd has gathered around to watch you preach. Role persuasion.  
  
 **Angie** : (22 baby!)  
  
 **Tsmugi** : Many members of the crowd seem enamored with your sermon, and you see one man beginning to collect donations. Some disgruntled listeners drift away, but peace is maintained.  
  
 **TsmugI** : Ezekiel, Evangil what is going on with you two?  
  
 **Korekiyo** : I am playing Dice with a group of rather shady looking men.  
  
 **Evangil** : I am watching, preparing myself to settle the group if necessary.   
  
**Tsmugi** : Ezekiel Roll **luck**  
  
 **Korekiyo:** ( NAT 20!!!!))  
  
 **Amami** : ((Whatever dice you're rolling, keep them ))  
  
 **Tsmugi** : You win about 4 games, and end up with about 30 silver and 5 gold. The group looked displeased and begin to chatter amongst themselves.  
  
 **Amami** : Evangil decides it is time to be going and drags Ezekiel away  
  
 **Tsmugi:** Does Ezekiel resist?  
  
 **Korekiyo:** No  
  
 **Tsmugi** : ok that's settled. Dirk?  
  
 **Hoshi** : I visit the local smithy and begin inspecting display pieces for quality.  
  
 **Tsmugi** : The smithy's owner keeps a close eye on you.

**Tsmugi** : ((Ok class, I have homework but we'll continue this next week.))

 

**Kaito** : ((Wait we have homework??))

 

**Tsmugi** : ((The essay remember?))

 

**Kaito** : ((Aha...I'm gonna fail this class.))

 

**Maki** : ((I'll help you idiot))

 

**Kaito** : ((Thank you Q-Q))

 

**Ouma** : ((See you guys tomorrow!))

 

 

_**Ouma and 15 others are offline.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take care of yourselves, stay safe, and have a good day!!!
> 
> 16+ Trainwrecks  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAB  
> Miu| FurbyGoddess  
> Kiibo| PurestPanBoi   
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureBugUncle   
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| AngryMidgetUncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoi  
> Tsumugi| AnimeLesbian  
> Maki| DangerWoman  
> Kaede| PianoGoddess  
> Kaito| SpaceLifeBoy  
> Angie| AtuasBestGirl  
> Kokichi| SoftGayBoi  
> Nagito| ILoveHope
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> ExcitedBi| Kaede  
> BiGuysCryToo| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> GayMildAnxiety| Kokichi  
> HurriGAY Tenko| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAD  
> Miu| FurbyGoddess  
> Kiibo| PurestPanBoi   
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureBugUncle   
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| UncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoi  
> Tsumugi| AnimeLesbian  
> Maki| DangerWoman  
> Kaede| PianoGoddess  
> Kaito| SpaceLifeBoy  
> Angie| AtuasBestGirl
> 
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor|  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist|  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect|  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster|  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| ICouldHaveDropped  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| MyCroissant  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot|  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker|  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker |  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll|  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer|  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer|  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| ResponsibleFriend  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist|  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist|  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker|  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy|


	106. Chapter 106: The 80th Class's "Initiation"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BIRTHDAY IT IS???
> 
> MINE!!!! 
> 
> SO here's today's chapter, I really hope you enjoy it!!!
> 
>  
> 
> I'll probably format this later lol. Also, we can use emojis now!!💚💚💚💚💙💙💙💙💛💛💛💛❤❤❤❤🖤🖤🖤🖤💜💜💜💜

16+ Trainwrecks  
9:24 pm  
  
SoftGayBoi: Hey guys I can hear screaming what's going on  
  
Mother: Kaede's snake got loose   
  
SoftGayBoi: Of course it did.  
  
SoftGayBoi: Please tell me Kaede has it under control  
  
Mother: She's running around with one of Gonta's bug nets screaming  
  
SoftGayBoi: UGH  
  
SoftGayBoi: I'll be right there I swear y'all are incompetent  
  
Mother: Says the pot to the kettle  
  
SoftGayBoi: SIGH  
  
SoftGayBoi is offline  
  
Welcome Incoming Freshman   
10:18 am  
  
Mastermind is online  
  
MyCroissant: ??? Hello!  
  
Mastermind: Hey Tanaka-san, wanna play a game?  
  
MyCroissant: UH....I've seen enough Horror Movies to know my answer is definitely "Heck to nah!!"  
  
Mastermind: aw come on!!! It's like, initiation!  
  
MyCroissant: OMG Alex istg if this is you messing with me again I swear I'll punch you into outer space  
  
Mastermind: Whatever, let's just get started  
  
Mastermind has changed MyCroissant's name to Blank  
  
Mastermind has changed AlexTheSaddestBoi's name to Blank  
  
Mastermind has changed Kanna Ono's name to Blank  
  
Mastermind has changed Sora Ito's name to Blank  
  
Mastermind has changed DDRQueen's name to Blank  
  
Mastermind has changed Bianca White's name to Blank  
  
Mastermind has changed Mina Murakami's name to Blank  
  
Mastermind has changed Oka Murakami's name to Blank  
  
Mastermind has changed Ruto Yamada's name to Blank  
  
Mastermind has changed ResponsibleFriend's name to Blank  
  
Mastermind has changed Azune Midori's name to Blank  
  
Mastermind has changed Hinako Midori's name to Blank  
  
Mastermind has changed Hinoka Azu's name to Blank  
  
Mastermind has changed Izuru Hinata's name to Blank  
  
Mastermind has changed Mizuki Hazuka's name to Blank  
  
Mastermind has changed Himari Ogawa's name to Blank  
  
Mastermind has changed Saito Harukawa's name to Blank   
  
Mastermind has changed Reo Kondo's name to Blank  
  
Mastermind: Now for the fun part!!!  
  
SoftGayBoi: Oh shoot they're here too?  
  
Mastermind has changed Blank's name to Believes Water Can Make Anything Better  
  
Mastermind has changed Blank's name to Can't Boil Water  
  
Mastermind has changed Blank's name to Also Incapable Of Boiling Water  
  
Mastermind has changed Blank's name to Eats Nothing But Junk And Wonders Why He's Feels Terrible  
  
Mastermind has changed Blank's name to Contact List Is A Nightmare To Read  
  
Mastermind has changed Blank's name to Misplaces Their Textbooks In The Freezer At Least Once A Month  
  
Mastermind has changed Blank's name to Doesn't Wear Heels Because They Would Definitely Break All Their Bones  
  
Mastermind has changed Blank's name to Loses The Buttons On Their Coat Every Day  
  
Mastermind has changed Blank's name to Tells Everyone To Love Themselves But Often Forgets To Take Their Own Advice   
  
Mastermind has changed Blank's name to Also Works So Hard They Forget To Eat  
  
Mastermind has changed Blank's name to Routinely Forgets To Put Pants On Before Leaving The House  
  
Mastermind has changed Blank's name to Replaces People's Food With Healthier Versions Out Of Habit  
  
Mastermind has changed Blank's name to Can't Read Her Own Code  
  
Mastermind has changed Blank's name to Still Wets The Bed Sometimes  
  
Mastermind has changed Blank's name to Frequently Stabs Themselves Accidentally With Scissors Because They're Incompetent  
  
Mastermind has changed Blank's name to Terrible At Spelling  
  
Mastermind has changed Blank's name to Works So Hard They Forget To Eat  
  
Mastermind has changed Blank's name to Accidentally Breaks Things Because They Forget They're Insanely Strong  
  
Mother: Oh not this again!!! We really need to find this person's identity  
  
AnimeLesbian: Some of these are worrying  
  
AtuasBestGirl: Ok I am sorry but who on earth loses a textbook in a freezer who are you child  
  
Misplaces Their Textbooks In The Freezer At Least Once A Month: No one.  
  
TiredBiBoi: Honestly that's a mood me too  
  
PurestPanBoi: It's ok, no one will judge you!  
  
UncleHosh: I've seen Gonta lose a pencil on his desk and spend 3 minutes looking for it only to realize it was literally still on his desk. Everyone does it kid.  
  
Mother: I lose things and then find them in the knife drawer...  
  
TiredBiBoi: 'Ah yes, this stick of butter is a knife' thought Mom  
  
Mother: :eyes:  
  
TiredBiBoi: mOM NO  
  
Can't Read Her Own Code: This is just unfair come on,,,  
  
FurbyGoddess: I am wheezing lol like same!!! I have Chihiro check it for me and they're always like "What on earth is this garabage get out of my sight I can't even with you"  
  
PianoGoddess: Lol it's fine Tanaka-san!  
  
Can't Read Her Own Code: ;-;  
  
Mastermind has changed Can't Read Her Own Code's name to CodeOverMen  
  
CodeOverMen: Like,,,,, yes.   
  
DangerWoman: @Frequently Stabs Themselves Accidentally With Scissors Because They're Incompetent I'm sure someone has told you not to fool around with sharp objects  
  
Frequently Stabs Themselves Accidentally With Scissors Because They're Incompetent: Yes they have. Do I listen? No.  
  
Frequently Stabs Themselves Accidentally With Scissors Because They're Incompetent: Also @Terrible At Spelling I see you Hino-chan  
  
Terrible At Spelling: OMG HIMARI WE'VE DISCUSSED THIS 😑  
  
Frequently Stabs Themselves Accidentally With Scissors Because They're Incompetent: What can I say, I have 0 self control and I like scissors.  
  
Mastermind has changed Frequently Stabs Themselves Accidentally With Scissors Because They're Incompetent's name to QueenPrankster  
  
Mastermind has changed Terrible At Spelling's name to QueenSpiderWeaver  
  
CodeOverMen: ((Couple uns???))  
  
AnimeLesbian: ((When the mastermind's ships line up with yours 👌👌👌))  
  
QueenSpiderWeaver: I'm not into her! She's like, my best friend!  
  
QueenPrankster: YEAH!!! We're such good friends!!!  
  
Tebko: Hunny, Himari, Child, I can feel your pain through the screen.  
  
QueenPrankster: Pain?? What pain???  
  
Tebko: DM me sweetie  
  
LesbianKiller: I can see Tenko googling "How to comfort someone who's been rejected"  
  
QueenSpiderWeaver: I'm not  
  
QueenSpiderWeaver: I didn't  
  
QueenSpiderWeaver: Ugh whatever  
  
CodeOverMen: This reminds me of someone  
  
DangerWoman: Shigure and his "I don't like him!!!! We're just friends!!!!"  
  
CodeOverMen: Exactly.  
  
SpaceLifeBoy: These fricking kids lol  
  
Contact List Is A Nightmare To Read: I can't believe...Wow. I can't believe you would say that Tohru.  
  
CodeOverMen: Hi Shigure!!!!  
  
Contact List Is A Nightmare To Read: frick  
  
Still Wets The Bed Sometimes: WHO TOLD YOU MASTERMIND??? WHO TOLD YOU!!!  
  
Mastermind: my informant wishes to remain anonymous.  
  
Still Wets The Bed Sometimes: FRICK  
  
Still Wets The Bed Sometimes: it's Alex and I'll brutally decimate anyone who says ANYTHING  
  
LesbianKiller: Anything  
  
Still Wets The Bed Sometimes: ....  
  
Mastermind has changed Still Wets The Bed Sometimes's name to SHSLGay  
  
Mastermind has changed Contact List Is A Nightmare To Read's name to SHSLConcern  
  
SHSLGay: Fitting  
  
SHSLConcern: @ Works So Hard They Forget To Eat and @Also Works So Hard They Forget To Eat   
  
SHSLConcern: Let's talk :)  
  
SHSLGay: Oh they're in trouble now  
  
GayDad: It's the parental smiley of doom lol  
  
SoftGayBoi: I'd also like to talk to them thanks :)  
  
Also Works So Hard They Forget To Eat: Let's be reasonable here   
  
Works So Hard They Forget To Eat: I see nothing wrong with my behavior and no amount of your foolish anger shall change my mind.  
  
CodeOverMen: that's Sora  
  
CodeOverMen: i'm guessing the other one is Ayano  
  
Also Works So Hard They Forget To Eat: WOW  
  
Mother: Cold-blooded  
  
CodeOverMen: Prepare yourselves  
  
SoftGayBoi: If I ever hear about his again I swear I will find you and make you sit in the corner for a whole hour!!  
  
TiredBiBoi: omg Babe  
  
Mastermind has changed Also Works So Hard They Forget To Eat's name to DDRQueen  
  
Mastermind has changed Works So Hard They Forget To Eat's name to SoraSnobBoy  
  
SoraSnobBoy: I am deeply offended  
  
Mastermind: great!  
  
Routinely Forgets To Put Pants On Before Leaving The House: Honestly I Have No Shame. It's Kanna!!  
  
Mastermind has changed Routinely Forgets To Put Pants On Before Leaving The House's name to FilmQueen  
  
FilmQueen: I am pleased  
  
DangerWoman: So many queens jeez  
  
Tebko: ALL WOMAN ARE QUEENS  
  
FurbyGoddess: IF SHE BREATHES SHE'S A THOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT  
  
Doesn't Wear Heels Because They Would Definitely Break All Their Bones: I HATE HEELS LET THIS BE KNOWN  
  
AnimeLesbian: Honestly mood  
  
Doesn't Wear Heels Because They Would Definitely Break All Their Bones: How does one walk  
  
AnimeLesbian: I dunno  
  
Mastermind has changed Doesn't Wear Heels Because They Would Definitely Break All Their Bones's name to JewelsAndDeath  
  
JewelsAndDeath: What  
  
Mastermind: UN's are really hard ;-;  
  
JewelsAndDeath: Eh whatever  
  
Loses The Buttons On Their Coat Every Day: Hey sis, @Misplaces Their Textbooks In The Freezer At Least Once A Month how are you  
  
Misplaces Their Textbooks In The Freezer At Least Once A Month: Mina I swear  
  
Loses The Buttons On Their Coat Every Day: Honestly I hate buttons all buttons must die  
  
Mastermind has changed Loses The Buttons On Their Coat Every Day's name to FlowerChild  
  
Mastermind has changed Misplaces Their Textbooks In The Freezer At Least Once A Month's name to TigerEye  
  
TigerEye: i CANNOT BELIEVE  
  
FurbyGoddess: EYE OF THE tIGER  
  
  
PurestPanBoi: blocked  
  
FlowerChild: UWU  
  
SoftGayBoi: ANOTHER MEMBER JOINS THE FOLD  
  
AnimeLesbian: I am always confused by our friend group  
  
AvocaDAD: Welcome to my school  
  
CodeOverMen: THIS AiN'T NO HIGHSCHOOL  
  
SHSLGay: THIS IS THE THUNDERDOME  
  
Accidentally Breaks Things Because They Forget They're Insanely Strong: Every talent has it's cons...  
  
Believes Water Can Make Anything Better: It's ok Izuru! Everyone has their flaws :))  
  
Accidentally Breaks Things Because They Forget They're Insanely Strong: Omg Ruto we've had this conversation you cannot fix all your health issues with water please go to a doctor :/  
  
SoftGayBoi: I second that, please take care of yourselves!!  
  
Mastermind has changed Accidentally Breaks Things Because They Forget They're Insanely Strong's name to BigBroIzuru  
  
Mastermind has changed Believes Water Can Make Anything Better's name to DrinkThePainAway  
  
SoraSnobBoy: that is..clever.  
  
AvocaDAD: Wow even I can tell this is an anomaly.  
  
QueenSpiderWeaver: Nice Sora is a cryptid folks.   
  
Replaces People's Food With Healthier Versions Out Of Habit: I have six younger siblings this is a survival strategy  
  
QueenPrankster: We love flight dad!!!!  
  
FilmQueen: STAN THE man  
  
GayDad: Accurate.   
  
Mother: Wow finally a kin member. Welcome to the club  
  
AtuasBestGirl: mom saying trendy things is so shocking.  
  
Mastermind has changed Replaces People's Food With Healthier Versions Out Of Habit's name to FlightDad  
  
FlightDad: I'm a Dad now :')  
  
AvocaDAD: Mood!  
  
DDRQueen: @Can't Boil Water and @Is Also Incapable Of Boiling Water are Hinako and Azune :)  
  
Also Incapable Of Boiling Water: This is betrayal.   
  
Mastermind has changed Also Incapable Of Boiling Water's name to BabyDoll  
  
Mastermind has changed Can't Boil Water's name to DollMaker   
  
DollMaker: Aww, Azune ^^  
  
BabyDoll: I hate you so much right now  
  
Eats Nothing But Junk And Wonders Why He's Feels Terrible: OKAY LISTEN HERE  
  
DrinkThePainAway: HArukawa that is unhealthy behavior!!!!  
  
UncleHosh: that's not a healthy snack Rebecca!!!  
  
  
Eats Nothing But Junk And Wonders Why He's Feels Terrible: FRICK YOU I DO WHAT I WANT 😣😣😣😣😣😣😣  
  
Tells Everyone To Love Themselves But Often Forgets To Take Their Own Advice: Am I in trouble  
  
SoftGayBoi: Yes  
  
TiredBiBoi: yes  
  
FlightDad: YES  
  
PurestPanBoi: no  
  
SoftGayBoi: B A B E  
  
PurestPanBoi: i mean yes  
  
FurbyGoddess: Whipped  
  
SHSLGay: Whipped  
  
FilmQueen: saysthewhippedgay.jpg  
  
PurestPanBoi: whippedlesbian.jpg  
  
SHSLGay: ONO!!!!  
  
FurbyGoddess: Traitor  
  
MAstermind has changed Tells Everyone To Love Themselves But Often Forgets To Take Their Own Advice's name to ImTheMap  
  
Mastermind has changed Eats Nothing But Junk And Wonders Why He's Feels Terrible's name to GamerBoi  
  
GamerBoi: Cursed  
  
ImTheMap: r U D E  
  
Mastermind is offline  
  
CodeOverMen: What on earth just happened  
  
JewelsAndDeath: I think we just got pranked  
  
UncleHosh: Welcome to our world kids  
  
GayDad: There's no escaping it now.  
  
SoraSnobBoy has left the chat  
  
PianoGoddess has added Sora Ito to the chat  
  
PianoGoddess has changed Sora Ito's name to SoraSnobBoy  
  
SoraSnobBoy: i resent this  
  
QueenPrankster: We resent you  
  
FlightDad has muted QueenPrankster for 1 hour. Reason: Time Out for being rude  
  
FurbyGoddess: he's already accepted his role  
  
Mother: I'm so proud,,,  
  
BigBroIzu: Hey guys. Hey guys. DID ANYONE REMEMBER TO TURN IN THEIR SCHOOL PAPERWORK???  
  
CodeOverMen: F M L  
  
FlowerChild: This is why we can't have nice things  
  
ImTheMap: Agreed  
  
FlowerChild and 17 others are offline  
  
SoftGayBoi: ah, they're already disasters  
  
SpaceLifeBoy: Perfect  
  
PureBugUncle: What just happened? Gonta confused D:  
  
PianoGoddess and 13 others are offline  
  
UncleHosh: I'll come explain Gonta.  
  
PureBugUncle: thank yOU!!  
  
UncleHosh: P U R E  
  
UncleHosh and 1 others are offline.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Remember to drink lots of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a great day!!!
> 
> 16+ Trainwrecks  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAB  
> Miu| FurbyGoddess  
> Kiibo| PurestPanBoi   
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureBugUncle   
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| AngryMidgetUncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoi  
> Tsumugi| AnimeLesbian  
> Maki| DangerWoman  
> Kaede| PianoGoddess  
> Kaito| SpaceLifeBoy  
> Angie| AtuasBestGirl  
> Kokichi| SoftGayBoi  
> Nagito| ILoveHope
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> ExcitedBi| Kaede  
> BiGuysCryToo| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> GayMildAnxiety| Kokichi  
> HurriGAY Tenko| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAD  
> Miu| FurbyGoddess  
> Kiibo| PurestPanBoi   
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureBugUncle   
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| UncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoi  
> Tsumugi| AnimeLesbian  
> Maki| DangerWoman  
> Kaede| PianoGoddess  
> Kaito| SpaceLifeBoy  
> Angie| AtuasBestGirl
> 
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor|  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu


	107. Not A Chapter

Hey guys, I'll be focusing on my MHA fic today so there's not gonna be a chapter coming up! Hopefully I get it out today :)

 

Anyways, I'm curious. What's your guy's zodiac signs? I'm a Sagittarius


	108. Chapter 108: Chaos As Usual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this whole chapter just me escaping studying for my finals and trying to avoid vld s8 spoilers? yes

_**16+ Trainwrecks** _   
_**6:35 am** _

  
  
**SoftGayBoi** : IT'S 6 AM WHO THE HECKITY HECK IS YODELING AND WHY  
  
 **TiredBiBoi** : If it's Hagukure again I'll murder him istg  
  
 **PianoGoddess** : NOPE IT'S FRICKING MONOTARO  
  
 **AvocaDAD** : Hey guys is it illegal to break a window with someone's head  
  
 **TiredBiBoi** : Property Damage and Assault? Yes, yes it is.  
  
 **SoftGayBoi** : We literally tossed Hanmura out of the building like 10 times we'll be fine  
  
 **TiredBiBoi** : Everyone I know is committing crimes nowadays  
  
 **FurbyGoddess** : WE'RE GETTING TOGETHER afTER SCHOOL TO BINGE THE LAST SEASON RIGHT  
  
 **SpaceLifeBoy** : Last season of what  
  
 **FurbyGoddess** : VOLTRON|  
  
 **PianoGoddess** : OMG You HEATHEN  
  
 **SpaceLifeBoy** : THAT DROPS TODAY???  
  
 **PianoGoddess** : Y E A H  
  
 **AnimeLesbian** : I can't look at Tumblr until I watch it sadly  
  
 **FurbyGoddess** : Last time Tumblr hardcore spoiled me and like,,, rip  
  
 **Mother** : Are we still having our Christmas celebration on Christmas Eve?  
  
 **AvocaDAD** : Yeah, since all of us are going off to spend time with our families the day after.  
  
 **GayDad** : And then we won't have your mother for a week  
  
 **UncleHosh** : Honestly,,, I'm worried that we won't be able to function alone   
  
**TiredBiBoi** : that's a given   
  
**SoftGayBoi** : We'll do okay.  
  
 **DangerWoman** : HEY GUYS WE HAVE FINALS WEEK COMING UP IN LIKE 3 DAYS HOW ARE YOU GUYS  
  
 **DangerWoman** : Oh God Kaito started crying  
  
 **AtuasBestGirl** : Atua will guide me!  
  
 **AnimeLesbian** : I'm actually pretty confident  
  
 **PurestPanBoi** : famous last words  
  
 **SoftGayBoi** : I have to go feed Panta before class  
  
 **Mother** : oddly enough Ouma's been rather responsible in taking care of his pony  
  
 **SoftGayBoi** : of course! I've been taking care of delicate creatures since uh...((Maki what year did I start DICE again))  
  
 **DangerWoman** : ((5th grade))  
  
 **SoftGayBoi:** 5th grade!  
  
 **PianoGoddess:** Omg Ouma and Maki are being nice to each other we've plane-shifted  
  
 **SoftGayBoi** : Perish  
  
 **FurbyGoddess** : FIGHT ME GREMLIN  
  
 **SoftGayBoi:** With pleasure :)  
  
 **Mother:** No fighting. Everyone get to class  
  
 **UncleHosh:** Mother knows best  
  
 **Mother:** Hoshi phone away  
  
 **UncleHosh:** Ok  
  
 _ **UncleHosh and 14 others are offline**_  
  
 _ **16+ Trainwrecks**_  
 _ **10;30 am**_  
  
 **PureBugUncle** : Gonta is confused...why is everyone sad?  
  
 **UncleHosh** : Because our Chemistry teacher is SATAN HIMSELF  
  
 **PianoGoddess** : NEXT WEEK IS FINALS WEEK AND YOU WANNA GIVE US 13 FLIPPING PAGES OF HOMEWORK ARE YOU I N S A N E  
  
 **SpaceLifeBoy** : The Calculus teacher...just plopped 3 huge packets on all our desks and they're due MONDAY  
  
 **SoftGayBoi** : Do I need this class to graduate  
  
 **AnimeLesbian** : Meanwhile, those of us that didn't take 2 years of math in one year in order to do Calculus in Year 1, and didn't do Geometry last year so they're not stuck in Chem, laugh at your pain.  
  
 **AtuasBestGirl** : The upperclassmen warned me that the Bio teachers assigning an essay due Monday, minimum of 3 pages  
  
 **AnimeLesbian** : Oh.  
  
 **Mother** : Ah, the joys of taking Algebra 1 because you skipped a year of math by accident  
  
 **AvocaDAD** : honestly I'm gonna fail Algebra 2   
  
**GayDad** : Mood  
  
 **FurbyGoddess** : Hey it could be worse, you could be failing Japanese Literature **@Tebko, @LesbianKiller**  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : First of all, HOW DARE YOU  
  
 **Tebko** : Honestly I'm not that salty like, I'm bad at reading kanji sue me  
  
 **UncleHosh** : Finacial Advice: Don't tell people to sue you  
  
 **SoftGayBoi** : Well whatever, this day really can't get any worse  
  
  
 _ **16+Trainwrecks**_  
 _ **2:30 pm**_  
  
 **SoftGayBoi** : so it got worse  
  
 **PurestPanBoi** : You freaking jinxed it babe :(  
  
 **TiredBiBoi** : I cannot believe that many reporters are aLL interested in us like come on let me eat my lunch  
  
 **DangerWoman** : IF ONE MORE PERSON ASkS ME TO SMILE I'LL GIVE THEM A PERSONAL DEMONSTRATION OF MY TALENT  
  
 **SpaceLifeBoy** : "A little space-y, huh SUN" Istg I've heard them all   
  
**LesbianKiller** : Thou shalt not kill reporters...thou shalt not kill reporters...thou shalt not kill reporters  
  
 **AtuasBestGirl** : they actually wanted to hear about Atua :)  
  
 **AnimeLesbian** : I'm used to it by now tbh  
  
 **UncleHosh** : they just kept giving Gonta sweets and complementing him and he looks so happy I'm  
  
 **DangerWoman** : Everyone loves Gonta they just gotta nyoom and he's there best friend  
  
 **Tebko** : 'They just gotta nyoom" perish  
  
 **AvocaDAD** : Did someone summon me?  
  
 **GayDad** : Guys...I got spoiled  
  
 **AnimeLesbian** : BIG F   
  
**GayDad** : RIP ME   
  
**AnimeLesbian** : WE WILL fINISH THE SERIES TONIGHT TO PREVENT THIS FROM HAPPENING E V E R  
  
 **LesbianKiller** : This is the end of an era  
  
 **PianoGoddess** ; I just wanna see my little boy ;-;  
  
 **Mother** : See you all soon?  
  
 **AvocaDAD** : yep

  
  
_**AvocaDAD and 15 others are offline** _   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for watching! Remember to drink water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a great day owo
> 
> 16+ Trainwrecks  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAB  
> Miu| FurbyGoddess  
> Kiibo| PurestPanBoi   
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureBugUncle   
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| AngryMidgetUncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoi  
> Tsumugi| AnimeLesbian  
> Maki| DangerWoman  
> Kaede| PianoGoddess  
> Kaito| SpaceLifeBoy  
> Angie| AtuasBestGirl  
> Kokichi| SoftGayBoi  
> Nagito| ILoveHope
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> ExcitedBi| Kaede  
> BiGuysCryToo| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> GayMildAnxiety| Kokichi  
> HurriGAY Tenko| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAD  
> Miu| FurbyGoddess  
> Kiibo| PurestPanBoi   
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureBugUncle   
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| UncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoi  
> Tsumugi| AnimeLesbian  
> Maki| DangerWoman  
> Kaede| PianoGoddess  
> Kaito| SpaceLifeBoy  
> Angie| AtuasBestGirl
> 
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor|  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu


	109. Motivation? I don't know her

Aha Aha I had no motivation to write today, sorry everyone,,,

I drew a blank on ideas and my brain went "Yeah it's my day off today." So anyways, I hope you're all having a good day! If you have any ideas (OR FIC RECOMMONDATIONS)) send em my way lol


	110. Chapter 110: Finals Cramming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is incredibly short but it's my current mood about like,,, everything welcome to my world for the next week

16+ Trainwrecks  
9:30 am

SpaceLifeBoy: I can hear sobbing so I'm gonna assume everyone else is cramming for finals week as well?

PianoGoddess: Saihara learned nothing all year fuck

SpaceLifeBoy: Lol same here

PianoGoddess: It's a wonder how any of us are gonna pass

SpaceLifeBoy: Oh Mom's gonna pass but the rest of us? Probably not

Tebko: someone change my username

SoftGayBoi has changed Tebko's name to SufferingLesbian

SufferingLesbian: Ok cool

LesbianKiller: Can you change mine as well

SoftGayBoi has changed LesbianKiller's name to MiniMage

MiniMage: Honestly this is okay

SufferingLesbian: Fuck English fuck English fuck English

MiniMage: Fuck whatever this shit is with the squares and shit

PianoGoddess: I want to sleep

SpaceLifeBoy' Sleep is for the people not in danger of failing

PianoGoddess: rEEEEE

  
16+ Trainwrecks  
11:30 pm

UncleHosh: Everyone stumbling around crying over finals is so fucking funny

DangerWoman: How are you not stressed out?

UncleHosh: numbness

DangerWoman: Ah

TiredBiBoi: Honestly that's a mood

UncleHosh: It really shouldn't be tho

TiredBiBoi; It's a mood lol

PurestPanBoi: I'm currently trying to relearn all of science

FurbyGoddess: WHY THE HELL IS ENGLISH SO FUCKING COMPLICATED

PurestPanBoi: Because they basically pirated other languages and smashed them together.

AnimeLesbian: Fucking formulas I hate everything

AtuasBestGirl: We all should study together instead of this weird chunk thing

Mother: That's a wonderful idea!

AvocaDAD: SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME HOW DO FRACTIONS WORK

GayDad: He's been screaming for an hour help

SoftGayBoi: Every meet in the common rooms less go

SoftGayBoi and 12 others are offline

16+ Trainwrecks  
7:30 pm

SufferingLesbian: All that studying and I still understand nothing

AnimeLesbian: BIG FUCKING MOOD

FurbyGoddess: I just want this week to be over with already

AvocaDAD: We all do. Hopefully sometime this week we'll have a break from this otherwise we'll all die

SoftGayBoi: We need to sleep. Finals start at 7 am tomorrow.

AvocaDAD: See you then

AvocaDAD is offline 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a great day!


	111. Chapter 111: Oh God Why Did We Put Off Studying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Formatting hates me and my finals are going to destroy me emotionally and physically how are all of you

16+ Trainwrecks  
6:15 am  
  
PurestPanBoi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhHHHH  
  
TiredBiBoi: M O O D  
  
SoftGayBoi: I'm gonna fail my math class~~~~~  
  
DangerWoman: we all are   
  
AnimeLesbian: Why...why did I binge Voltron instead of studying I regret my decisions  
  
FurbyGoddess: LOl I was never gonna pass.   
  
PianoGoddess: RIP me   
  
SoftGayBoi: I can't breathe what if I fail everything  
  
TiredBiBoi: Then uh....we retake the class? DW Kokichi we'll be fine  
  
SoftGayBoi: bUT WHAT IF WE'RE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT  
  
PurestPanBoi: Omg after this is over we're getting ice cream and binging movies because we deserve it  
  
AnimeLesbian: hey guys Monukuma just mass-texted us apparently after school he's hosting some weird feast thingy why don't we go after school  
  
AtuasBestGirl: Dndndndn sounds fun   
  
TiredBiBoi: OH GOD IT STARTED LET'S GET THAT BREAD  
  
PurestPanBoi: blocked  
  
TiredBiBoi and the stressed students are offline  
  
  
Welcome Incoming Freshman  
12:30 pm  
  
SHSLGay: I hate Algebra 2  
  
CodeOverMen: Huh, I wonder why you didn't pay attention when I told you to,,,  
  
SHSLGay: LooK I NEVER said I was intelligent  
  
CodeOverMen: dndndnd  
  
SoftGayBoi: Hey y'all what's the capital of Venezuela  
  
TigerEye: Are you,,, actually doing a final right now Ouma-san??  
  
SoftGayBoi: I'm taking a prep test while eating some sort of horrendous shake that I'm sure is probably deadly  
  
Mother: It's brain food  
  
SoftGayBoi: WHY DOES IT TASTE LIKE MUD  
  
Mother: It does not! It's perfectly edible.  
  
SoftGayBoi: it's gross  
  
UncleHosh: You put candy corn on pizza you have no say in this  
  
SoftGayBoi: DON'T JUDGE ME  
  
SoraSnobBoy: We're judging you   
  
TiredBiBoi: Why on earth would anyone make finals this hard  
  
FlowerChild: They crave suffering  
  
SufferingLesbian: I HATE ATOMS  
  
FlightDad: now Hate is a strong word  
  
SufferingLesbian: SHUT UP DEGENERATE MALE  
  
AvocaDAD: OOF  
  
FilmQueen: excuse me   
  
QueenPrankster: That is our father watch how you speak to him  
  
SufferingLesbian: FIGHT ME  
  
QueenPrankster: WHERE AND WHEN  
  
SufferingLesbian: AFTER SCHOOL, WENDLETON PARK   
  
QueenPrankster: YOU're ON  
  
MiniMage: Omg Tenko so you cannot fight this chil rethink this  
  
SufferingLesbian: I SHALL SPILL YOUR BLOOD  
  
AnimeLesbian: Oh god Tenko she's like a preschooler,,,  
  
GayDad: This is why we can't have nice things  
  
QueenSpiderWeaver: This is amusing  
  
UncleHosh: Please control your friend  
  
QueenSpiderWeaver: I always do that, I'll let her have her fun for once  
  
SoftGayBoi: GO OGAWA-CHAN  
  
MiniMage: OUMA YOU TRAITOR  
  
PurestPanBoi: B a b e  
  
FurbyGoddess: What the heck guys  
  
Mother: don't ask.  
  
SoraSnobBoy: Shouldn't we be studying  
  
QueenPrankster: Go away you're boring and mean  
  
SoraSnobBoy: HEY  
  
  
JewelsAndDeath: where's the lie tho  
  
SHSLConcern: Why must they fight?  
  
SHSLGay: How are you not used to this by now babe  
  
SHSLConcern: I'll never be used to it  
  
FlightDad: Kids, back to studying  
  
CodeOverMen: Haha I've been watching Mizuki scream at a rubber duck for 15 minutes  
  
SoftGayBoi: I  
  
CodeOverMen: She's so cute when she's forgetting to carry the 4   
  
ImTheMap: YOU KNEW WHAT I WAS DOING WRONG THIS WHOLE TIME AND YOU SAID N O T H I N G ????  
  
CodeOverMen: XP  
  
ImTheMap: I'M GONNA EXPLODE  
  
BabyDoll has muted the chat for 4 hours. Reason: MY SIsTER NEEDS TO PASS HEATHENS  
  
16+ Trainwrecks  
8:30 pm  
  
AnimeLesbian: So uh, how was your fight Tenko  
  
SufferingLesbian: I feel kinda bad for beating up someone that small also I sent Ouma a pic of her irl and he literally cried because "my children are so small and cute" and it's the softest thing he's ever done  
  
AnimeLesbian: OMG CUTE!!!  
  
SufferingLesbian: sO what did I miss?  
  
AnimeLesbian: We went to Monokuma's dinner thing and we've been eating and then Himiko started acting loopy so I tasted the punch and I guess someone spiked all the drinks accept the water that happened.  
  
SufferingLesbian: gfdi  
  
AnimeLesbian: so now we have a very drunk Ouma and Saihara braiding hair while Kiibo tries to keep Amami from fighting Kaito and Maki is just staring at the floor while Angie is burning things and laughing at the flames and Mom looks upset and Dad is passed out on his plate of mashed potatoes and Hoshi took Gonta and left because we're bad influences  
  
AnimeLesbian: Also Miu and Kaede are crying over memes in the bathroom  
  
SufferingLesbian I'm gonna come get Himiko.  
  
AnimeLesbian: Good idea. I'm gonna go feed Ouma's horse cause he's too drunk to do so himself  
  
SufferingLesbian: They're not gonna be able to study tonight lol  
  
AnimeLesbian: @whoeverspikedthepunch we all hate you  
  
SufferingLesbian and AnimeLesbian are offline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks For Reading! Remember to drink lots of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day.  
> 16+ Trainwrecks  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAB  
> Miu| FurbyGoddess  
> Kiibo| PurestPanBoi   
> Himiko| MiniMage  
> Tenko| SufferingLesbian   
> Gonta| PureBugUncle   
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| AngryMidgetUncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoi  
> Tsumugi| AnimeLesbian  
> Maki| DangerWoman  
> Kaede| PianoGoddess  
> Kaito| SpaceLifeBoy  
> Angie| AtuasBestGirl  
> Kokichi| SoftGayBoi  
> Nagito| ILoveHope
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> ExcitedBi| Kaede  
> BiGuysCryToo| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> GayMildAnxiety| Kokichi  
> HurriGAY Tenko| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAD  
> Miu| FurbyGoddess  
> Kiibo| PurestPanBoi   
> Himiko| LesbianKiller  
> Tenko| Tebko   
> Gonta| PureBugUncle   
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| UncleHosh  
> Shuichi| TiredBiBoi  
> Tsumugi| AnimeLesbian  
> Maki| DangerWoman  
> Kaede| PianoGoddess  
> Kaito| SpaceLifeBoy  
> Angie| AtuasBestGirl
> 
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor|  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu


	112. Chapter 112: DND Night 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsmugi: You stumble and fall onto your knees, covering your pants and hands in sludge :)))
> 
> Kaito: "EWW! GROSS MAN!!!"
> 
> Himiko: "Aw man, now Clint really is....sh!tty"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They roast each other like a fine lamb 👍👍👍👍👍👍👍👍👍👍👌👌👌👌👌👌👌👌👌
> 
> Lol here's something that isn't venty...

_**DND Tuesdays**_  
 _ **5:31 pm**_  
  
 **Tsmugi** : Last we left off, Ezekiel and Evangil had just left a gang, Angelina is starting her cult, Dirk is examining weaponry, Seamus is watching Angelina, and everyone else is in the sewers. Your move pcs.   
  
**Saihara** : I start wading further into the sewers.  
  
 **Ouma** : "Ewww! Grosssss! Dragoni can't you smell it??"  
  
 **Saihara** : "My sense of smell is rather dull."  
  
 **Ouma** : "Wow!! That must be like, super useful right now."  
  
 **Maki** : 'Get a move on. I don't want to be here longer than necessary."  
  
 **Kaito** : Clint rushes forward, heroicly.  
  
 **Tsmugi** : Roll Athletics!  
  
 **Kaito** : (..9)  
  
 **Miu** : (( CLINT REALLY IS USELESS 🤣))  
  
 **Angie** : ((XDDD))  
  
 **Tsmugi** : You stumble and fall onto your knees, covering your pants and hands in sludge :)))  
  
 **Kaito** : "EWW! GROSS MAN!!!"  
  
 **Himiko** : "Aw man, now Clint really is....sh!tty"  
  
 **Tenko** : I giggle a little, reaching up to give Diana a high five.   
  
**Kirumi** : "Why are you being so rude today?"  
  
 **Himiko** : "I'm not, I'm saying the truth!!"  
  
 **Maki** : "Be nice to Clint Diana, he can't help it."  
  
 **Miu** : Great Bear offers Clint a hand to help him up.  
  
 **Kaito** : "I don't need help!" Clint says, scrambling to stand up.   
  
**Tsmugi** : Angelina, Seamus, what are you doing?  
  
 **Angie** : Angelina is collecting donations for her goddess   
  
**Tsmugi:** Roll persuasion!  
  
 **Angie:** ((14))  
  
 **Tsmugi** : You gain about 30 silver worth of donations!  
  
 **Gonta:** Seamus is watching Angelina in order to make sure nothing goes wrong!  
  
 **Ouma** : ((Gonta real MVP))  
  
 **Saihara** : ((Duh))  
  
 **Kiibo** : Blade wanders into the dark sewer.  
  
 **Amami** : Evangil is dragging Ezekiel to meet up with the party.   
  
**Korekiyo:** "Do we have to go back?"  
  
 **Amami** : "YES"  
  
 **Korekiyo** : "Fine but I protest this!"  
  
 **Amami** : "Keep protesting, I'm not listening."  
  
 **Tsmugi** : The two of you make it to the sewage opening. Do you descend  
  
 **Amami** : Yes  
  
 **Korekiyo** : fine.  
  
 **Tsmugi** : Roll athletics!  
  
 **Amami** : (YOu DIDNT mAke the Others rOLE))  
  
 **Tsmugi** : ((I'm bored okay!!!))  
  
 **Amami** : (dndndnd))  
  
 **Amami** : (17)  
  
 **Korekiyo** : (19)  
  
 **Tsmugi** : both of you make it down with no issues.  
  
 **Amami** : ((Whew))  
  
 **Kirumi** : "Ah, seems like most of the group is here."  
  
 **Hoshi:** I leave the blacksmithery and decide to go find out what happened with Angelina.  
  
 **Tsmugi:** You do so.  
  
 **Ouma:** "Hurry up guys! The kids probably really scared!!!"  
  
 **Maki: "** We're coming."  
  
 **Kaede** : I lead the party further into the sewers.  
  
 **Tsmugi** : Okay, you're walking now.  
  
 **Tenko** : "This is the worst job I've ever taken."  
  
 **Himiko** : 'It'll be over soon!"  
  
 **Kiibo** : "Please don't jinx it."  
  
 **Korekiyo** : "Why does it smell so bad?"  
  
 **Amami** : "Oh, fun fact! It smells like that due to the decomposing waste! Fun fact, when poop..."  
  
 **Saihara** : "Desist with your science. i'm not in the mood."  
  
 **Kaede** : "Well, this isn't so bad."  
  
 **Tsmugi** : Hey Ouma and Saihara, you notice shadows on the wall and strange noises!  
  
 **Ouma** : "Oh frick me, it's dire rats isn't it."  
  
 **Tsmugi** : ((OUMA WHY))  
  
 **Ouma** : ((ITS ALWAYS DIRE RATS))  
  
 **Tsmugi** : ...Suddenly the party encounters several large dire rats, about 4 in total.  
  
 **Kiibo** : "Ah! Hello, creatures!"  
  
 **Kirumi** : "Those aren't friendly Blade."  
  
 **Ouma** : ((HEY MAKI CAN YOU TAKE ME TO THE ORPHANAGE??))  
  
 **Maki** : (What happened?)  
  
 **Ouma** : ((You remember Mina? Tiny child, scared of water? Used to follow you around when we were younger?))  
  
 **Maki:** (Oh yeah. What's wrong?)  
  
 **Ouma:** (She and like 4 others fell into the basement and they need babysitters so they can take them to the hospital.)  
  
 **Maki** : ((I'll go grab my car keys.)  
  
 **Kaito** : (Don't., I'll drive just get ready.)  
  
 **Maki** : (You sure?)  
  
 **Kaito** : ((You drive like a maniac.))  
  
 **Maki** : ((I DO NOT))  
  
 **Ouma** : ((Yes you do))  
  
 **Kaede** : 9(yEs you do))  
  
 **Angie** : (Yes you do))  
  
 **Saihara** : ((Yes you do))  
  
 **Maki** : (( :( ))  
  
 **Tsmugi** : (Guess that's the end of the session! Welp, see yall tommorow!!!))  
  
 **Kirumi** : ((Will do))

  
  
_**Kirumi and 15 others are offline** _


	113. Chapter 113: No chapter today

Hey guys! I'm taking a break so I can relax before my finals :) Since Thurs. And Fri. Are half days I should be able to get a chapter out (my really intense finals are all tomorrow anyways). 

 

Hope you have a good day! Good luck to anyone taking their own finals!


	114. Chapter 114: Finals Are Over, Back To Normal Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother and 2 others are offline
> 
> SoftGayBoi: The weak have begun to fall. Soon only the strong will stand.
> 
> RestedBiBoi: Kokichi can we please finish this movie?
> 
> SoftGayBoi: Including me, goodnight everyone.
> 
> SoftGayBoi and 2 others are offline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kicking ass in my finals, I got a 73% on my math final so hey it's a pass! Still have an A in the class too! Just barely (90%)
> 
> But here's a suprisengly long chapter! Have at it! Formatting's still being a little bitch tho :((

16+ Trainwrecks  
9:35 am

SoftGayBoi: FIRST DAY OF BREAK WOOOOO

Mother: Break? I don't know her

GayDad: Dear lord Tojo please stop cleaning and relax

Mother: Relax? Me? Good joke

GayDad: Rantarou it's time to pull out the big guns.

AvocaDAD: Mission start

AvocaDAD is offline

FurbyGoddess: I have never been so relieved in my entire life. I'm lying on the floor of my lab basking in the lack of exams

SoftGayBoi: Aha...I didn't do well on my English final but hey! It could've been worse

PianoGoddess: That's the spirit!!! Be positive no matter the outcome, it'll always get better.

TiredBiBoi has changed his name to RestedBiBoi

GayDad: !!!!

PianoGoddess: The fated day has come. The Bi has finally gotten rest.

RestedBiBoi: I feel so good rn I wanna do something man!

PurestPanBoi: Sounds like you tbh. Only stress recharges you dndndnd

RestedBiBoi: Y'know what? I'm gonna go fuck with Kirigiri-san

FurbyGoddess: That is a terrible idea that is going to backfire horribly.

FurbyGoddess: I'm in

SoftGayBoi: We're pranking an upperclassmen? I'm in dndndndnd

GayDad: Normally I would protest but I'm just glad you all are okay

DangerWoman: Now you three, you know you can't prank an upperclassmen.

SoftGayBoi: Aww! Foiled again.

DangerWoman: ...without me.

RestedBiBoi: CHIEF CALLED, HE SAYS THIS IS IT

SpaceLifeBoy: What,,, happened to my gf who is this

DangerWoman: Look it's been a hard week, let me cut loose for a day.

SpaceLifeBoy: Fair point, don't leave me out!

SoftGayBoi: Is this gonna turn into a group thing?? Omg

PianoGoddess: IM IN I GOT THE SILLY STRING

RestedBiBoi: I almost feel bad for Kirigiri-san

PurestPanBoi: Don't. Crush those feelings and enjoy her defeat.

FurbyGoddess: I have taught you well small one.

AnimeLesbian is online

AnimeLesbian: why did Amami just run past me carrying Mother wtf guys

GayDad: She needs to stop working and relax

AnimeLesbian: ah, Workaholic intervention? Continue, fine warriors.

AnimeLesbian: k just backlogged and I want in. Lemme go grab Angie

SufferingLesbian: Hey I'm in lemme grab my mini mage gf

MiniMage: No need I'm already getting ready

UncleHosh: hey guys

UncleHosh: Gonta says to "Please try not to die".

DangerWoman: Tell your boyfriend we love him

UncleHosh: He says he loves all of you too

SpaceLifeBoy: WE DON'T DESERVE HIM

SoftGayBoi: No we don't lol

AtuasBestGirl: I NEED A UN CHANGE IVE HAD THIS FOR TOO LONG

SoftGayBoi: On it

SoftGayBoi has changed AtuasBestGirl's name to PaintItBlack

PaintItBlack: okay I love this

AnimeLesbian: AHHHHHHG

MiniMage: My emo phase whispers

MiniMage: "Come back to me" it begs, clawing it's way into my ear. I try to tell it to stop but it's in there

SufferingLesbian: I can't believe I date you <3

MiniMage: <3

SoftGayBoi: To battle warriors!

PianoGoddess: To battle!

PianoGoddess and 10 others are offline 

Kirigiri Kyoko >>> Tojo Kirumi  
12:30 pm

Kirigiri Kyoko: Why are your kids like this?

Tojo Kirumi: If I knew I wouldn't be in this situation

Kirigiri Kyoko: They've stormed the 78th's common room and caused chaos. Naegi just called the 77th for backup. I'd avoid coming near here for a bit

Kirigiri Kyoko: Understood, thanks for the warning. Hopefully no one becomes injured.

Kirigiri Kyoko: We should be fine, although my hair is silly string and it's not fun :/

Tojo Kirumi: Thank you again, I'll pass on the warning to the others

Kirigiri Kyoko: I shall notify you if any significant developments occur.

Tojo Kirumi: Thank you

16+ Trainwrecks  
1:35 pm

UncleHosh: Why is there a group of people in black approaching the school Ouma did you piss off the police or is it the Kuzuryu's gang

SoftGayBoi: KUZURYU SAID THOSE AREN'T HIS AND THEY AREN'T MINE IM CONFUSED

UncleHosh: Gonta went to check them out so...really hope my boyfriend doesn't die that'd be great

GayDad: He says that nonchalantly but I'm 100% sure he's flipping out rn

UncleHosh: It's true but you didn't have to say it bro

AvocaDAD: RIP

Mother is online

Mother: Do I need to come out there?

GayDad: Tojo if you move Istg

PaintItBlack: *Atua

AnimeLesbian: sbdndndnd

SoftGayBoi: One of the men in black just hugged Gonta I think we're safe

SoftGayBoi: He's letting them in!

PureBugUncle is online

PureBugUncle: They're nice people! One of the girls gave Gonta chocolate!

UncleHosh: Maybe they're just here for a visit? Gonta where did they say they were going?

PureBugUncle: "Wherever the people are"

UncleHosh: That's ominous...

Mother: I feel fear in this house tonight.

GayDad: Sometimes I wonder how we corrupted her this badly,,,

AvocaDAD: Wait why do I hear screaming

AnimeLesbian is online

AnimeLesbian: WHO CALLED FOR REINFORCEMENTS WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE AND WHOSE SIDE ARE THEY ON???

Mother: Oh no Gonta let them in,,,

PureBugUncle: Gonta is sorry! Gonta didn't think they were bad people.

SufferingLesbian: Just backlogged they were nice to Gonta so I'm legally obligated to like them.

AnimeLesbian: Fuck

SufferingLesbian: Sorry I don't make the rules

AnimeLesbian: YOU LITERALLY DO THO

MiniMage: TSMUGI YOU COWARD COME BACK

AnimeLesbian: FINE BUT I HATE THIS

MiniMage: YOU SIGNED UP FOR THIS FIGHT NOW GO THROUGH WITH IT

AnimeLesbian: FUCK YOU SQUIRT BUT ALSO I LOVE YOU YOU'RE VALID

MiniMage: I RESENT YOU BUT ID ALSO DIE FOR YOU OK

AnimeLesbian: YOURE MY MORTAL ENEMY BUT ALSO ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS <3333 

UncleHosh: This is fine

Mother: Meanwhile, the school figuratively burns around us.

GayDad: Aha...who said the fire was figurative, knowing our school there's probably a literal fire.

ILoveHope: OH GOOD IDEA

Mother: Oh fuck I forgot he was in this chat. KOMAEDA DON'T

ILoveHope is offline

UncleHosh: And I'm coming down

GayDad: Tojo I can see you moving don't.

Mother: But my children!

GayDad: They'll be fine Hoshi's got it.

Mother: I don't like this relaxing thing it feels unnatural.

AvocaDAD: THATS BECAUSE YOU'RE A CHRONIC WORKAHOLIC

Mother: Oh please don't say chronic it makes it sound serious

AvocaDAD: That's because it *is* serious fucker

GayDad: Hoshi update???

UncleHosh: Yeah brb I'm gonna have to clean this up . Guess I'm calling for backup.

GayDad: ????

Hoshi Ryoma >>>> Kamukura Izuru  
2:45 pm

Hoshi Ryoma: May I request your assistance?

Kamukura Izuru: You may

Hoshi Ryoma: There's sort of a huge fight in the 78th common room and I was wondering if you could come sort it out?

Kamukura Izuru: I suppose it wouldn't be too much of an inconvenice. I will arrive there shortly.

Hoshi Ryoma: Thank you.   
  


16+ Trainwrecks  
2:48 pm

UncleHosh: Ok, it's under control.

AvocaDAD: Izuru?

UncleHosh: Izuru.   
  


Kamukura Izuru>>>Hoshi Ryoma  
3:00 pm

Kamukura Izuru: The fight has been ended.

Hoshi Ryoma: Thank you.

Kamukura Izuru: Also, the rest for your class asks that you, Gonta, "Mom", "Dad", and "Other Dad", bring yourselves down to the 78th's common room ASAP

Hoshi Ryoma: Will do.

16+ Trainwrecks  
3:10 pm

UncleHosh: Hey, Mom, Dad, Other Dad, Gonta we're needed in the 78th's common room.

Mother: Omw

AvocaDAD: Sigh.. fine

GayDad: what on Earth did they do???

UncleHosh: IDK man

UncleHosh and 3 others are offline

Welcome Incoming Freshman  
7:30 pm

Mother: Did everyone get home safely?

SHSLGay: Yeah. Thanks again Oka for driving :)

TigerEye: I'm the only one with a license what choice did I possess?

SHSLConcern: I mean, you could've let us break the law

TigerEye: No

SoftGayBoi: I can't believe you chose today to visit! And also that you threw pudding cups at me how dare you

QueenPrankster: The opportunity was there so I took it dbdndnd

QueenSpiderWeaver: Although I do admit it was funny, it was still a waste of a perfectly good pudding cup.

QueenPrankster: I'll buy you some more tomorrow.

QueenSpiderWeaver: I shall hold you to that promise

RestedBiBoi: Hey Shigure, Yamada you're guy's hair is gorgeous dndndnd

DrinkThePainAway: Thank you. My brother chose the color, and I do believe anyone can pull off dark blue :)

SHSLConcern: thanks, though I messed up my last dye job so the blue streaks look a little green :(

SHSLGay: We all have bad Dye jobs sometimes Shigure :)

SoftGayBoi: Hey Alex is your hair pink or blond

SHSLGay: It's Blonde, the pink is left over from my last dye job

CodeOverMen: We need to redye it soon before your hair color gets off again.

SHSLGay: I'll do it eventually,,,

AvocaDAD: Also how do you 3 do the long hair look I so rarely see guys pull it off and yet the three you you just...do it.

SHSLGay: I had it really short for a while till I could get on T because It made me feel awkward, but I think it's easier to leave it long now that I don't panic leaving the house;;

SoftGayBoi: You look super good and also it suits you. You look kinda like a skater boy tbh

SHSLGay: Dndndndnd I actually do skate such a personal attack,,,,,

DangerWoman; Wow I never thought I'd meet a real skater boy,,,,

AvocaDAD: Piercings, long dyed hair, skates, "edgy" sense of humor....yeah you're like, a skater boy who also happens to be a forensic genius.

SHSLGay: wHY

SHSLConcern: DNDNDNDND ITS TRUE BUT YOU DIDNT HAVE TO SAY IT

RestedBiBoi: This is great material guys y'all are a riot

FilmQueen: OKAY BUT TSMUGI IS SO MUCH PRETTIER IRL THAN SHE IS ON TV

AnimeLesbian: dNDNDNDNDND THANK YOU

PaintItBlack: Hissssss

FilmQueen: dw Yonaga I'm not moving on on your girl I'm straight

PaintItBlack: 👀

DangerWoman: Okay but Kanna your bun is physically impossible.

FilmQueen: @Momota'sHair

SpaceLifeBoy: Wow okay drag me,,,

PianoGoddess: You use light mode on Discord Kaito

SpaceLifeBoy: OK BUT I LIKE IT

FurbyGoddess: Light mode users have small dick energy

FlowerChild: *Microscopic dick energy

SpaceLifeBoy: WHAT

FlowerChild: Light mode users will succumb to natural selection

FlowerChild: When the sun explodes, those whose eyes aren't accustomed to the dark will perish.

SpaceLifeBoy; I,,

SpaceLifeBoy: WHEN THE SUN EXPLODES EVERYHING WILL DIE IT'S A HUGE ASS BALL OF GAS

FlowerChild: Show me the proof

SHSLGay: Mina you're a riot Mina

BabyDoll: DRAG HIM MINA. DRAG HIS ASS

DollMaker: Please don't encourage this

DDRQueen: No do it's funny

BigBroIzu: Only Mina...only Mina

SpaceLifeBoy: GOD DAMN DID YOU NOT PAY ATTENTION IN SCIENCE

FlowerChild: Science is too filled with that round earth agenda 😤😤😤😤

SpaceLifeBoy: YOU WHAT

FlowerChild: THE GOVERNMENT IS THING TO HIDE THE TRUTH: THE EARTH IS A PYRAMID

DangerWoman: I can't fucking breathe his face is so damn red rn

PianoGoddess; I wanna feel bad for him but this is fucking rich

SufferingLesbian: Wait, the Earth is a pyramid???

MiniMage: Babe,,,

PureBugUncle: Gonta is confused. Is Earth not round? Gonta not very smart D:

UncleHosh: Fuck my heart

FlowerChild: I PREACH THE TRUTH, HEAR ME MORTALS: THE EARTH IS A PYRAMID. YOU ARE BEING DUPED!

JewelsAndDeath; This is what I return too?? This??

GamerBoi: Mina's right you know. Mathematically it makes sense.

CodeOverMen: What math are you fucking doing??

SoraSnobBoi: And you all wonder why I'm never on this app.

SoftGayBoi: Mina...Mina's secretely a GD meme

QueenPrankster: Go Mina !!! Teach your word

PaintItBlack: OK LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT.

PaintItBlack: AS AN ARTIST, I KNOW A LITTLE SOMETHING ABOUT THIS THING CALLED THE VANISHING POINT

PaintItBlack: IT'S HOW ARTISTS FIGURE OUT PERSPECTIVE AND GUESS WHAT? IT WOULDN'T WORK IF OUR HORIZON WAS ANY DIFFERENT WHICH IT WOULD BE IF THE EARTH WASN'T FUCKING ROUND

AnimeLesbian: Dndndndn my gf is really passionate about this

SHSLConcern: I mean yes she's correct

ImTheMap: Wtf guys

ImTheMap: why are you like this

FlightDad: Every time...

FlowerChild: PROPAGANDA! ROUND EARTH PROPAGANDA!

SpaceLifeBoy: THE EARTH IS NOT A FUCKING PYRAMID YOU IMBECILE!

BabyDoll: Prove the Earth is round.

ImTheMap: Oh God I can't deal with this

CodeOverMen: Mizuki open your window it's me

ImTheMap: Oh shit lemme grab the rope real quick

FurbyGoddess: what are we witnessing?

PurestPanBoi: Two girls meeting at 8 pm? Like friends do?

SHSLGay: "Friends"

SHSLConcern: "Friends"

CodeOverMen: Why are you two typing friends like that

SHSLGay: Oh no reason

SHSLConcern: Nothing dear

DDRQueen: Im gonna take a nap

DollMaker: Hey, Azune come back to our room I think Mom and Dad are about to start fighting again

BabyDoll: I'll grab some snacks can you turn on my computer?

DollMaker: On it.

DDRQueen: Ugh where are my headphones

DollMaker: Check your coat pocket

DDRQueen: TY

TigerEye: Mina is literally pulling out the binders shit

SoftGayBoi: She has binders on this shit??

TigerEye: My sister folks

SpaceLifeBoy: [theearth.jpg](http://theearth.jpg)

SpaceLifeBoy: [theearth.jpg](http://theearth.jpg)

SpaceLifeBoy: [theearth.jpg](http://theearth.jpg)

SpaceLifeBoy: [theearth.jpg](http://theearth.jpg)

SpaceLifeBoy: [theearth.jpg](http://theearth.jpg)

SpaceLifeBoy: [theearth.jpg](http://theearth.jpg)

SpaceLifeBoy: [theearth.jpg](http://theearth.jpg)

FlowerChild: Ah, more round earth propaganda.

JewelsAndDeath is offline

SoraSnobBoy: Ah, she's gone.

PurestPanBoi: She's fucking gone

Mother: That's it I'm out as well I'm not dealing with this

AvocaDAD: Eh, I'm out too

GayDad: Might as well

Mother and 2 others are offline

SoftGayBoi: The weak have begun to fall. Soon only the strong will stand.

RestedBiBoi: Kokichi can we please finish this  movie?

SoftGayBoi: Including me, goodnight everyone.

SoftGayBoi and 2 others are offline.

DangerWoman: Kaito give up this isn't good for your health.

SpaceLifeBoy; NEVER

DangerWoman: Hey uh , Rep

FlightDad: On it

FlightDad has muted the chat till tomorrow at 8 am. Reason: Please Sleep and Also Mina Just Stop.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink lots of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, ,stay safe, and have a great day! For those of you still doing finals, good luck!!!
> 
> 16+ Trainwrecks  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAB  
> Miu| FurbyGoddess  
> Kiibo| PurestPanBoi   
> Himiko| MiniMage  
> Tenko| SufferingLesbian   
> Gonta| PureBugUncle   
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi|UncleHosh  
> Shuichi| RestedBiBoi  
> Tsumugi| AnimeLesbian  
> Maki| DangerWoman  
> Kaede| PianoGoddess  
> Kaito| SpaceLifeBoy  
> Angie| PaintItBlack  
> Kokichi| SoftGayBoi  
> Nagito| ILoveHope
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> ExcitedBi| Kaede  
> BiGuysCryToo| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> GayMildAnxiety| Kokichi  
> HurriGAY Tenko| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAD  
> Miu| FurbyGoddess  
> Kiibo| PurestPanBoi   
> Himiko| MiniMage  
> Tenko| SufferingLesbian  
> Gonta| PureBugUncle   
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| UncleHosh  
> Shuichi| RestedBiBoi  
> Tsumugi| AnimeLesbian  
> Maki| DangerWoman  
> Kaede| PianoGoddess  
> Kaito| SpaceLifeBoy  
> Angie| AtuasBestGirl
> 
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu


	115. Also Not A Chapter

I need to update my other fic so uh, no chapter today! 

 

I hope you all have a wonderful day! Please drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day! And for those of you still grinding 4 your finals, good luck!!!


	116. Chapter 116: what Would you do for Ouma Kokichi?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki would probably murder someone for Ouma fucking change my mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here take this

16+ Trainwrecks  
1:34 am

AvocaDAD: Okay who the hell is crying @everyone

Mother: I would like to know who the heck is crying as well.

SufferingLesbian: Is it on one of the degenerates?

MiniMage: ((I'm sorry we're still working on her hatred of all things male lol)

SufferingLesbian: I can still see you when you use "(( ))" sweaty

MiniMage: That's it get out of my bed

SufferingLesbian: Jokes on you this is my room

MiniMage: Fuck right

AnimeLesbian: That's a mood right there

RestedBiBoi: I'd like to confirm that the person crying is Kokichi

DangerWoman: Wtf is wrong

SpaceLifeBoy: *Concern 100*

PianoGoddess: That's not even a Skyrim skill nasty

SpaceLifeBoy: fite me Kaede

PianoGoddess: Gladly

GayDad: Not the time, what's wrong?

RestedBiBoi: So you know how he did that shit in the old uh, universe?

AvocaDAD: Ah. Nightmares?

RestedBiBoi: nightmares. They're really bad when they happen and just,,, god I feel bad.

DangerWoman: Fuck

DangerWoman is offline

SpaceLifeBoy: She's uh, I have no clue who she's calling.

AvocaDAD: Well then

UncleHosh: WTF GUYS ITS 1 AM.

UncleHosh: GO THE HELL TO SLEEP

PaintItBlack: Tsmu where'd you goooo?

AnimeLesbian: Babe I'm like, not even 2 feet away are you ok??

PaintItBlack: I think

AnimeLesbian: Coming back dndndnd

AvocaDAD has muted the chat for 6 hours. Reason: Please at least attempt to sleep

 

16+ Trainwrecks  
9:34 am

PureBugUncle: Is Ouma-san okay??

SoftGayBoi: I'm fine! Silly nightmares aren't gonna beat me!

PurestPanBoi: *Calculating*

PurestPanBoi: There is a 100% chance that that's a bold faced lie

SoftGayBoi: You caught me! It's a lie!

RestedBiBoi: Duly noted, Kiibo assist me in squeezing the bad thoughts out of him

SoftGayBoi; Wait wha

PaintItBlack: RIP Ouma, he died mid sentence

FurbyGoddess: 5th time this week lol

MiniMage: Is it possible for ones spine to throw up?

PaintItBlack: Holy heck are you fucking okay Himiko???

MiniMage: I was trying to make coffee and then my spine went *asnbso* and my back yeeted forward and long story short we need a new coffee pot.

SufferingLesbian: She got the handle stuck in the wall how the hell did she get the handle stuck in the wall

Mother: I'm..I'm coming down there dear lord

GayDad: No, relax I'm on it.

Mother: But

GayDad: RELAX PLEASE

Mother: I'm unsure of how I feel about this

UncleHosh: Please just for a little while (ie the entirety of this break) let us take care of things

Mother: You're too insistent

AvocaDAD: overworking yourself is a no-no Mom

PianoGodess: rt

FurbyGoddess: Y'all it's double MP weekend for Town of Salem get on here normies

PianoGoddess: SHIT IMMA BE ON IN LIKE 2 SECONDS

PaintItBlack: Oh fuck my accounts suspended

AnimeLesbian: how??

PaintItBlack: I kept dcing and now I'm suspended for a day :(

AnimeLesbian: dndndndnd well you're fucked then

PaintItBlack: ;-;

SufferingLesbian: Ugh I'm bored help

MiniMage: Babe didn't you tell the sisterhood we were meeting today?

SufferingLesbian: FUCK

SufferingLesbian: BRB gotta go fucking set shit up

SufferingLesbian is online

MiniMage: SMH

16+ Trainwrecks  
1:30 pm

DangerWoman: @SoftGayBoi: Look out your damn window

SoftGayBoi: Okay?

SpaceLifeBoy: Maki what are you doing?

SoftGayBoi: !!!!!

SoftGayBoi is offline

PurestPanBoi: ???? Why is he so happy what was outside

DangerWoman: DICE

RestedBiBoi:

RestedBiBoi: Maki did you spend all day tracking down all the members of DICE and getting them to make a surprise visit?

DangerWoman: Perhaps

RestedBiBoi: Maki did you do this because Ouma was sad earlier?

DangerWoman: No comment.

RestedBiBoi: Sometimes I forget how close the two of you are and then you remind me.

DangerWoman: K now never speak of this again

DangerWoman is offline

RestedBiBoi: Pfft

RestedBiBoi: She's a dork.

RestedBiBoi is offline

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day!


	117. Not A Chapter

Hey guys, no chapter today sorry. I mean, I didn't really have any good ideas :/ 

 

 


	118. Chapter 118: MERRY (early) CHRISTMAS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A super short chapter? Sorry. 
> 
> No but literally it was hell trying to write this,,, I think I'm about to hit the wall, even though I have ideas now. 
> 
> It's the curse of writing lots of shit for one story lol,,

_**16+ Trainwrecks** _   
_**9:30 am** _

**PianoGoddess:** Hey everyone! Festivities start at 2:30 pm!

 **Mother:** Where did you want the gifts Akamatsu-san?

 **PianoGoddess:** Under the tree??? Duh lol.

 **DangerWoman:** You sure you didn't want help with the decorations?

 **PianoGodess:** I'm fine! Miu is helping me :3

 **PaintItBlack:** Gay~

 **AnimeLesbian:** Angie we've been dating for 2 months

 **PaintItBlack:** XP

 **SufferingLesbian:** Hey uh, whose making the food because it better not also be you Kaede

  
 **PianoGoddess:** No, it's actually Saihara/Kiibo/Ouma

 **Mother:** Still worried they're gonna explode the kitchen

 **PianoGoddess:** I would let you help but I'm on strict orders to allow you to relax on pain of death.

 **UncleHosh:** damn straight

 **AvocaDAD:** ^^^^^

**GayDad:**

**PureBugUncle:** ^^^^ :D

 **SpaceLifeBoy:** How the hell is Gonta so damn perfect???

 **MiniMage:** Tis a question we all ask ourselves at some point.

 **AnimeLesbian:** Answer: He was a gift from the gods to humanity.

 **GayDad:** Humanity is beautiful,,,,

 **DangerWoman:** I mean, not all of it, but I mean: Orphans, Gonta, and You guys sometimes

 **SpaceLifeBoy:** Curious, how Ouma fits in the first one 🤔

 **DangerWoman:** I'd still kill him and probably everyone except Kaito and Gonta, just maybe not as willingly as I'd kill the rest of the human population.

 **FurbyGodess:** Honestly, I'm content with that.

 **UncleHosh:** Funny how she'd never murder Gonta or Kaito but the rest of us? Fair game.

 **DangerWoman:** It'd have to be a really, really good idea with little consequences for me to consider tho

 **AvocaDAD:** At least we know she's not gonna frivourously murder all of us.

 **Mother:** As long as she had a good reason,,,,

 **GayDad:** So it's gift giving, then food and movies?

 **PianoGoddess:** Yep! See you all then :P

_**PianoGodess and 12 others are offline** _

  
_**16+ Trainwrecks** _   
_**9:30 pm** _

_**Shelly is online** _

**Shelly** : Since I know you all will be curious, the food was good and nothing terrible happened.

 **Shelly:** Also, Korekiyo has a dog now. He named it Tuna and he's a good boy oUo

_**Shelly is offline.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys. I hope you have a wonderful day, please remember to drink lots of water, eat, sleep, take any necessary medications, and stay safe. Merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays!


	119. Chapter 119: Chill Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you all had a great day yesterday! My Christmas was very relaxing! I actually felt way better about writing today, so I think perhaps I just needed some rest.
> 
> Formatting still hates me ;-;
> 
> Anyways, I have some new ideas, but as always your guy's input is v important to me!

16+ Trainwrecks  
9:01 am

PianoGoddess; Hey guys, how was everyone's Christmas?

Mother;.Mine was wonderful, my parents were thrilled to see me

PianoGoddess; That's fantastic! Mine went pretty well too :)

FurbyGoddess: Its so hard filtering myself in front of my parents lol

Mother: I'd assume so

AvocaDAD: My sisters love Kork lol, they braided his hair

SufferingLesbian: I kinda punched my master in the face. Also, Himiko came with me because her parents are in Canada 😐

Mother: How is she?

SufferingLesbian: Well, though she's a lil sad that her parents weren't home for Christmas.

Mother: That's understandable. Boys, how was your Christmas?

SoftGayBoi: I adore Ibadashi-san

PurestPanBoi: My creator took a liking to him. Also, he definitely likes Saihara more than me and I don't know how to feel about that

RestedBiBoi: Kiibo that's nonsense. He loves you!!! Also my Uncle said that if I don't bring you two around more often he'll strangle me. Congrats, you've won him over.

SoftGayBoi: I am pretty damn charming~

AnimeLesbian: My dad was pretty happy to see me. :3

PaintItBlack: My parents were away, so I spent the day with my aunt. She's such a good woman. <3

AnimeLesbian: Ur aunt's a goddess.

DangerWoman: KAITO'S GRANDPARENTS ALMOST KILLED ME

SpaceLifeBoy; no they didn't, don't be dramatic Maki :/

  
RestedBiBoi: lemme guess, dinner?

DangerWoman: how,,, do they eat so much???

Mother: Dear lord, I've met his grandmother. She cooks like she's feeding an army.

DangerWoman: I walked in, she looked at me and went, "Oh that won't do"

DangerWoman: She then proceeded to continousely shove food at me

SpaceLifeBoy: I warned you!!!

DangerWoman: I feel so bloated,,,

SoftGayBoi; But was the food good???

DangerWoman: It was heavenly but that's not the point!!

UncleHosh: Gonta's parents and mine have formed an alliance and honestly, I'm a lil scared because now my number of parental units nagging me about my health has doubled.

PureBugUncle: Hoshi's parents are lovely!

UncleHosh: Your's are as well.

Mother: Well I'm glad everyone had a good holiday. Are Himiko and Korekiyo still asleep?

SufferingLesbian: She's curled up in my lap, so yeah. Himiko is my reason for life.

PianoGoddess: Replace Himiko with Miu and that's a mood.

FurbyGoddess: BAE!

PianoGoddess: <3

UncleHosh: Y'all, is Dad even here?

AvocaDAD: He was with me when I got back, he went to his room cause he had to xheck on Tuna.

AvocaDAD: He's prob. just asleep lol

RestedBiBoi: Likely.

AnimeLesbian: Hey guys!!!!! Who wants to binge She-ra with me?

PaintItBlack: Im in

SufferingLesbian: I'll be there when Himi wakes up

FurbyGoddess: OMW LEAVE ROOM ON THE COUCH

PianoGoddess: Mom, are you joining us?

Mother: Sure, why not?

RestedBiBoi; kiibo?

PurestPanBoi; I'm in. Are we ordering food?

AnimeLesbian: Already on it.

RestedBiBoi: See you all soon!

RestedBiBoi and 14 others are offline.

  
16+ Trainwrecks  
12:42 pm

GayDad is online

GayDad: Why on earth did I wake up in the dumpster?

AvocaDAD: W....what

GayDad: Last I can recall, I was playing with Tuna when my eyes began to become a bit heavy. So I laid down to rest them, and when I awoke just a few minutes ago, I was inside a dumpster with an equally confused Komaeda.

SoftGayBoi: Side note, why did you name your doggo Tuna?

GayDad: I like how the word sounds.

SoftGayBoi: Cool.

Mother: Shinguji-san, might this be a prank from one of the upperclassmen?

GayDad: Perhaps.

PianoGoddess: I'll shoot the reps a text and ask if anyone knows who did this. I mean, sure it's harmless but I doubt it was very fun,,

GayDad: I smell like stale bagel :(

AnimeLesbian: Wow, someone hit Dad with a prank? Guards up everyone we could have an epidemic on our hands lol

DangerWoman: I just hope this person realizes that they are not safe from consequenced :)

SpaceLifeBoy: God I just shivered my gf could probably murder someone

SoftGayBoi: *definetly murder someone

MiniMage: Sometimes I forget she's an assassin. Then she reminds me!

SufferingLesbian: It's nice to have her on our side :3

MiniMage: Isn't it nice~~ to have Washington on your side~~~

DangerWoman: I resent that

FurbyGoddess: hey y'all, guess what? Mom leaves tonight :/

Mother: Ah yes, I do

UncleHosh: We all promise not to burn down the school while you're gone.

Mother: You better not. If I come back and anything has gone wrong I will punish you all severely.

UncleHosh: Understood.

GayDad: One last movie night before you leave?

Mother: Of course. Disney?

AvocaDAD: Disney.

Mother and 15 others are offline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please remember to eat, sleep, drink water, take care of yourselves, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day! 
> 
> 16+ Trainwrecks  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAB  
> Miu| FurbyGoddess  
> Kiibo| PurestPanBoi   
> Himiko| MiniMage  
> Tenko| SufferingLesbian   
> Gonta| PureBugUncle   
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi|UncleHosh  
> Shuichi| RestedBiBoi  
> Tsumugi| AnimeLesbian  
> Maki| DangerWoman  
> Kaede| PianoGoddess  
> Kaito| SpaceLifeBoy  
> Angie| PaintItBlack  
> Kokichi| SoftGayBoi  
> Nagito| ILoveHope
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> ExcitedBi| Kaede  
> BiGuysCryToo| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> GayMildAnxiety| Kokichi  
> HurriGAY Tenko| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAD  
> Miu| FurbyGoddess  
> Kiibo| PurestPanBoi   
> Himiko| MiniMage  
> Tenko| SufferingLesbian  
> Gonta| PureBugUncle   
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| UncleHosh  
> Shuichi| RestedBiBoi  
> Tsumugi| AnimeLesbian  
> Maki| DangerWoman  
> Kaede| PianoGoddess  
> Kaito| SpaceLifeBoy  
> Angie| AtuasBestGirl
> 
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu


	120. Sorry

Y'all I spent the day out and about so the chapter hasn't gotten written but dw there will be one for tommorow I swear ;-;


	121. Chapter 121: The Hug King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UncleHosh: At least no one's injured.
> 
>  
> 
> RestedBiBoi is online
> 
>  
> 
> RestedBiBoi: Good job! You fucking jinxed it!
> 
> RestedBiBoi: Someone's bound to get injured now!!!
> 
> SoftGayBoi; Tsk tsk, Uncle Hoshi you reay should know better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall this was so much fun to write and I loved it dndndnd
> 
>  
> 
> Mysterious Clock: 3 left

 

_**16+ Trainwrecks:** _

_**8:30 am** _

**GayDad:** Man it is very quiet today. I don't like it.

 **UncleHosh:** *raises hand* Me too, what is everyone doing?

 **SoftGayBoi:** Oh okay, listen to me. I haven:t exactly done anything wrong...but uh, the gym might have a new burn mark on the floor.

 **GayDad:** What the fuck

 **SoftGayBoi:** Miu and I were trying to make smores!

 **FurbyGoddess:** Oh just throw me under the bus why dontcha?

 **SoftGayBoi:** You helped!

 **FurbyGoddess:** Yeah but they didn't need to know that!!!

 **UncleHosh:** Oh my fucking god you two

 **UncleHosh:** What did Mom say?

 **SoftGayBoi:** ...Don't burn the school down?

 **UncleHosh:** Exactly.

 **UncleHosh:** Both of you better be on your best behavior for the rest of the day or I will lose my mind.

 **FurbyGoddess:** Yes Uncle.

 **SoftGayBoi:** We're sorry Uncle Hoshi.

 **UncleHosh:** It's fine.

 **UncleHosh:** At least no one's injured.

 

_**RestedBiBoi is online** _

 

 **RestedBiBoi** : Good job! You fucking jinxed it!

 **RestedBiBoi:** Someone's bound to get injured now!!!

 **SoftGayBoi;** Tsk tsk, Uncle Hoshi you reay should know better.

 **UncleHosh:** oh screw you.

 **GayDad;** Hoshi be nice or the dunce cap comes out.

 **UncleHosh:** Oh no please. Not the dunce cap!

 **FurbyGoddess:** I've detected a sarcasm.

 

_**PianoGoddess is online** _

 

 **PianoGoddess:** A sarcasm?

 **FurbyGoddess:** A sarcasm!

 **UncleHosh:** Y'all really turned into bullies after Mom left

 **PianoGoddess:** We've always bullied each other???? It's just that it's usually Miu or Ouma.

 **SoftGayBoi:** How refreshing it is not to be the target for once!

 **FurbyGoddess:** That could change real fast Ouma.

 **SoftGayBoi:** Bring it! Me and my noble stallion, messenger of darkness are not afraid!

 

_**DangerWoman is online** _

 

 **DangerWoman:** Your "noble stallion" is a Shetland pony that comes up to my waist.

 **SoftGayBoi:** How dare you!!! Panta is a prime specimen and Lord of Eternal Darkness!

 **RestedBiBoi:** oml

 **DangerWoman:** Yeah well, your "Lord Of Eternal Darkness" should probably get his tail brushed. It looks a little matted.

 **SoftGayBoi;** Ah! I have noticed as well. Must have missed that during grooming. I'll get right on that.

 **PurestPanBoi:** [thesmileofaneviloverlord.jpg](http://thesmileofaneviloverlord.jpg)

 **GayDad:** I never thought in my entire life I'd ever say this

 **GayDad:** But that's actually really??? heckin??? adorable??? wtf how is he so cute???

 **RestedBiBoi:** He's really heckin cute all the time. He refuses to admit it but he's a small, pure ray of slightly asswhole-ish sunshine.

 **PianoGoddess:** Ahhhhh I wanna hug him!!!

 **PurestPanBoi:** Please do, trust me his reaction is amazing!

 **FurbyGoddess:** I can confirm! He gets really suprised and flustered and then he pouts for a bit like "I'm an evil ruler I don't do hugs" but then he gives up and hugs back and his hugs are so fucking precious guys hug him you won't regret it

 

_**SpaceLifeBoy is offline** _

 

 **RestedBiBoi:** OMG IS HE???

 **DangerWoman;** he is

 **RestedBiBoi:** I HAVE TO SEE THIS

 

_**RestedBiBoi is offline** _

 

 **MiniMage:** Kaito,,, why are you like this?

 **SufferingLesbian:** What's so special about hugging a degenerate?

 **UncleHosh:** idk

 **GayDad:** What an interesting aspect of the culture at our school!

 **SufferingLesbian:** Fuck this, I've gotta figure out what this is about.

 

SufferingLesbian is offline

 

 **MiniMage:** Is everyone going to hug Ouma????

 **AvocaDAD:** Yep. Apparently everyone just really wants to see him get flustered and I mean? Someone please film I need that blackmail in my life.

 **PureBugUncle:** We're hugging Ouma-san? Gonta will be right there :D

 **UncleHosh:** I LOVE HIM GUYS I REALLY DO

 **DangerWoman:** We all do. We all do.

 

_**PurestPanBoi is online** _

 

 **PurestPanBoi:** [spacehugs.jpg](http://spacehugs.jpg)

 **DangerWoman:** im not crying you are

 **PianoGoddess:** I  l o v e  h i m

 **PurestPanBoi;** there's a huge line to hug Ouma I'm

 **FurbyGoddess:** I told you guys!!!

 

_**SpaceLifeBoy is online** _

 

 **SpaceLifeBoy:** HES SO SOFT AND WARM WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK

 **PurestPanBoi:** I know right??? He's like a lil kitten trying to be a big ol grumpy tiger

 **SpaceLifeBoy:** dndndnd mAKI YOU HAAVE TO HUG HIM

 **DangerWoman:** Pass.

 **GayDad:** pretty sure she had enough of that in Elementary.

 **SpaceLifeBoy:** PICS OR IT DIDN'T FUXKING HAPPEN FATHER

 **DangerWoman:** Do you wanna die????

 **GayDad:** [lilmakiandouma.jpg](http://lilmakiandouma.jpg)

 

_**RestedBiBoi is online** _

 

 **RestedBiBoi:** My crops: watered

 **RestedBiBoi:** My pores: cleared

 **RestedBiBoi:** My wardrobe: Organized

 **FurbyGoddess:** Hotel? Trivago.

 **DangerWoman:** why are you like this

 **GayDad:** Yall were heckin cute as kids okay???

 **PianoGoddess:** Ouma's hugs...what heavenly angel has blessed me, that I might expierence such bliss in this mortal coil.

 **MiniMage:** Overdramatic much??? They can't possibly be that good!!

 **SpaceLifeBoy;** Oh you unbeliever, you know not of the light shining within these walls

 **AvocaDAD:** I leave for like 5 seconds and Ouma has a cult following.

 **UncleHosh:** Okay fuck this what is up with these hugs I must find out

 **RestedBiBoi:** Another one joins our fold. We grow stronger.

 **PurestPanBoi:** Y'all are goofy today

 **FurbyGoddess:** oml Tenko is crying

 

_**SufferingLesbian is online** _

 

 **SufferingLesbian:** Change my name

 

_**RestedBiBoi has changed SufferingLesbian's name to BlessedChild** _

 

 **BlessedChild:** I have ascended. Perhaps Ouma is a degenerate male, but his hugs are that of the natural warmth of Mother Earth, the greatest female.

 **AvocaDAD:** Holy shit they converted Tenko

 **MiniMage:** Okay now I really gotta hug him.

 **PurestPanBoi:** he looks weepy I believe he is overwhelmed by the sheer amount of love he's recieving

 **UncleHosh:** Ok wtf he's actually really comfy I'm so confused

 **PureBugUncle:** Gonta likes hugs! Ouma-san gives great hug :D

 **MiniMage:** HOLY FUCKING SHIT WHERE HAS HE BEEN ALL MY LIFE

 **RestedBiBoi:** k now Im gonna hug him because Im a lil scared they're gonna snatch him

 **PurestPanBoi;** Ah, the possesive streak strikes again

 **RestedBiBoi;** You punched a guy in a waffle house because he winked at Kokichi

 **PurestPanBoi:** First of all how dare you

 **FurbyGoddess:** Dndndnd this is amazing

 **PurestPanBoi;** Now uh, I got Mario Kart so who want's to

 **MiniMage:** ME

 **FurbyGoddess:** I'm in

 **DangerWoman:** Y'all are going down!

 

_**DangerWoman and 12 others are offline** _

_**ItsALuckyGay** _   
_**12:21 pm** _

_**HurriGAY Tenko has changed GayMildAnxiety's name to KingHug** _

 

 **KingHug:** Why are you all like this

 

_**HurriGAY Tenko has changef her name to LesbianQueen** _

 

 **LesbianQueen** : Because you are the king o hugs and Im the Queen o Lesbians

 **KingHug:** Dork

 **LesbianQueen:** Dweeb

 **KingHug:** :p

 

_**LesbianQueen is offline** _

_**16+ Trainwrecks** _   
_**5:30 pm** _

 

 **PaintItBlack:** Hey so uh, we need a ride to the hospital,,,,

 **UncleHosh:** WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO

 **PaintItBlack:** Tsmu fell really far and cut her leg and I think she needs stiches

 **AnimeLesbian:** It's just a flesh wound lol

 **UncleHosh:** Get your asses to my car I swear I'll kill you both

 **GayDad:** No Hoshi, stay here I'll drive

 **UncleHosh:** fine.

 **UncleHosh:** You both are in big trouble istg

 **AnimeLesbian:** It was an accident!

 **UncleHosh:** What were you doing??

 **AnimeLesbian:** ....reanacting the scene from lion king in the theatre...

 **UncleHosh:** exactly

 **PaintItBlack:** Im so sorry about this ;-;

 **UncleHosh:** It's fine, just never ever do that again

 **PaintItBlack:** We won't!

_**PaintItBlack and 1 other is offline.** _   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is that clock for? Find out ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink lots of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a great day! 
> 
> 16+ Trainwrecks  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAB  
> Miu| FurbyGoddess  
> Kiibo| PurestPanBoi   
> Himiko| MiniMage  
> Tenko| BlessedChild  
> Gonta| PureBugUncle   
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi|UncleHosh  
> Shuichi| RestedBiBoi  
> Tsumugi| AnimeLesbian  
> Maki| DangerWoman  
> Kaede| PianoGoddess  
> Kaito| SpaceLifeBoy  
> Angie| PaintItBlack  
> Kokichi| SoftGayBoi  
> Nagito| ILoveHope
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> ExcitedBi| Kaede  
> BiGuysCryToo| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| AvacaDAD  
> Miu| FurbyGoddess  
> Kiibo| PurestPanBoi   
> Himiko| MiniMage  
> Tenko| SufferingLesbian  
> Gonta| PureBugUncle   
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| GayDad  
> Hoshi| UncleHosh  
> Shuichi| RestedBiBoi  
> Tsumugi| AnimeLesbian  
> Maki| DangerWoman  
> Kaede| PianoGoddess  
> Kaito| SpaceLifeBoy  
> Angie| AtuasBestGirl
> 
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu


	122. Well screw this

The chapter I had written yeeted itself into space. It's just fucking gONE 

 

Well, the only important thing about this one was that Korekiyo has been suspiciously quiet today. I wonder why?


	123. Chapter 123: Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mysterious Clock: ?????? left

_**16+ Trainwrecks** _   
_**7:30 am** _

**MiniMage:** I carve sea food

 **BlessedChild:** You...carve seafood?

 **MiniMage:** Oh shove off babe u know what I meant!!!

 **BlessedChild:** Dndndndnd sorry love you know I had too. Let's get lunch later?

 **MiniMage:** that pleases me.

 **BlessedChild:** 😙

 **PianoGoddess:** This is so fucking sweet I might have devolped cavities

 **MiniMage:** Dndnndndndndndn Kaede here stealing hearts since 2013

 **PianoGoddess:** *2003

 **MiniMage:** :)

 **FurbyGoddess:** When she and Kami were born they stole the hearts if everyone who was present

 **PianoGoddess:** It's just how we operate

 **AnimeLesbian:** We all love and support one (1) Piano Freak

 **PianoGoddess:** DNDNDNDND "Piano Freak"

 **FurbyGoddess:** Ah, your old nickname re-emerges.

 **PianoGoddess:** Ok whatever Gorgeous Girl Genius, Miu Iruma.

 **FurbyGoddess:** STAWP!!!

 **PianoGoddess:** Suffer~

 **FurbyGoddess:** XP

 **UncleHosh:** Glad no one's fighting today. Especially after yesterday.

 **BlessedChild:** Yeah, mom's gonna kill us for that one :/

 **UncleHosh:** I've already drafted a written apology.

 **MiniMage:** So mature!

 **UncleHosh:** Is that sarcasm or a genuine compliment??

 **MiniMage:** Can it not be both?

 **UncleHosh:** Ugh

 **DangerWoman:** I apologize in advance.

 **UncleHosh:** What are you doing?

 **UncleHosh:** Nvm I heard Ouma scream.

 **DangerWoman:** He was being a brat, so I kicked him a little.

 

_**PaintItBlack is online** _

 

 **PaintItBlack:** "a little" HE WENT FLYING

 **DangerWoman:** It could've been worse.

 **AnimeLesbian:** Oml Maki why are you like this???

 **DangerWoman:** Years of intolerance. Possibly mental health issues.

_**AnimeLesbian:** _

_**MiniMage:** _

_**BlessedChild**_ :

 **AnimeLesbian:** Mika called! She said hi by the way!

 **DangerWoman:** You're friends with Mika?

 **AnimeLesbian:** We met at the mall once. She had some really interesting stories about the two of you!

 **DangerWoman;** Why me?

 **AnimeLesbian:** :)

 **PianoGoddess:** Why the HELL is Monokuma doing role-call now?

 **PianoGoddess:** Ugh, gotta go help. Stupid fucking being class rep.

_**PianoGoddess is offline** _

**BlessedChild:** And with that, we take our leave.

_**MiniMage and 1 others are offline** _

  
_**16+ Trainwrecks** _   
_**12:18 pm** _

**SoftGayBoi:** Attention: Kaito can cook really well

 **SpaceLifeBoy:** This isn't news??

 **SoftGayBoi:** It's really freaking good!

 **RestedBiBoi:** Can't wait till Mom gets home tonight. I can finally rest.

 **PurestPanBoi:** You can rest now Shuichi, nothings stopping you.

 **RestedBiBoi:** then who'll keep Kokichi out of trouble.

 **PurestPanBoi:** Babe he's not a kid he'll be fine.

 **SoftGayBoi;** Guys can water catch on fire?

 **PurestPanBoi:** Nevermind I need you.

 **RestedBiBoi:** If you set the pool on fire again so help me I will rip your spine out. With love and affection.

 **SpaceLifeBoy:** "again" Ouma what the hell??

 **SoftGayBoi:** I was curious!!

 **UncleHosh:** No starting fires for the love of god.

 **PaintItBlack:** *Atua

 **PureBugUncle:** Gonta thinks water can be on fire, if water is mixed with other things!

 **SoftGayBoi:** So if there was chlorine?  
  
**FurbyGoddess:** Chlorine is not flammable, but it may combust when other elements, such as ammonia, are added to the mix

 **SoftGayBoi:** Ooooh!

 **RestedBiBoi:** OMG KOKICHI OUMA ABSOLUTELY NOT YOU CANNOT EXPLODE THE POOL

 **PianoGoddess:** Do not try this at home kids.

 **SpaceLifeBoy:** Please don't put shit into the pool **and** explode it Mom would kill us all.

 **SoftGayBoi:** Fine, fine. But only cause you asked nicely.

 **AnimeLesbian:** Guys, could we explode one of the old storage closets?

 **RestedBiBoi;** NO

 **UncleHosh:** Fine but make sure it's a small explosion and it's controlled

 **SoftGayBoi:** YAY!

 **FurbyGoddess:** Lemme just grab some stuff real quick.

 **UncleHosh:** My family everyone

 **PurestPanBoi:** This house is a fucking nightmare.

  
_**16+ Trainwrecks** _   
_**5:30 pm** _

**AvocaDAD:** Has no one heard from Korekiyo at all??

 **UncleHosh:** Nothing here.

 **RestedBiBoi:** No, why?

 **AvocaDAD:** He won't answer my calls or texts. No one's seen him. I'm scared out of my mind.

 **UncleHosh:** Calm down kiddo. I'm going to pick up Mom, and when I come back I'll help you search.

 **RestedBiBoi:** I could drive down to his old neighborhood? Maybe he went down to visit them?

 **AvocaDAD:** Maybe. I'm just....I'm just really scared.

 **RestedBiBoi:** I know, I know. Everythings gonna be okay. Give me a bit to get ready and I'll go out and look for him.

 **AvocaDAD:** Thank you. You're a good friend Saihara.

 **RestedBiBoi:** It's no problem, I'm happy to help.

 **PianoGoddess:** I'm coming up to help Amami. Don't panic, okay?

 **AvocaDAD:** Lil too late for that.

 **PianoGoddess:** Breathe. It'll be alright.

 

* * *

 

 

 Saihara fumbled with the strings on his shoes. He sat at the end of his bed, the fan in the corner rocking back and forth as it always did. His pulse was faster than usual, his nerves tying his stomach into knots.

"So no one's seen him at all? That's weird," came a high voice from his closet. Kokichi stepped out a second later. Saihara could see the worry in his eyes, masked by his forced cheerfullness. He was such a bad liar, despite what the others thought. Maybe it was because he knew him well, that he stopped falling for his lies. Or maybe because he was a detective and was trained to read people. Either way, his heart twisted, knowing he couldn't just calm everyone's nerves.

"He doesn't normally just disappear. There has to be a logical explanation for this," Kiibo said. He was standing by the door, waiting for them to be ready to go.

Saihara nodded absentmindedly. He looked up at the clock. "It's 6:15. We should be leaving," he said, standing up.

His phone rang. It was Amami. "Weird," he mumbled, as he slid his finger across the screen.

"Hello?"

"Saihara...Saihara oh my god Saihara I can't breathe, I can't-"

"Amami? Amami why are you crying, what's wrong? Come on buddy talk to me."

"It's Korekiyo. He's...oh god he's dead. She killed him."

Saihara dropped his phone in shock. His features became even paler, and he began shaking.

He was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't be mad at me guys 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink lots of water, eat, sleep, stay safe, take your meds, and have a good day!


	124. Chapter 123.5: Reweave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Myserious Clock: 1 left

It was vast and empty. A white, desolate plane that stretched farther than anyone could ever fathom. It's size was incomprehensible. And yet at the same time, it was infintinly small. It was a point where every universe, all of time and space itself, collided. It was the beginning and end of everything that ever was and will be.

She called it the Subconcious. A name she had to give it herself. No one else, as far as she knew, frequented it as often as she did. An odd writer here, an artist there, sometimes a developer. But they weren't frequent visiters. Not like she was.

For an untrained eye, this place held no potential. It was empty and meaningless. The most boring place in all of existence. But for her keen senses, it was the greatest treasure. She could see the strands of reality, the fragile threads that made everything function. And in them, more information than she would ever be able to learn. She could spend her whole life studying this place, and she'd still never be finished.

But she didn't have her entire life time. Her time here was painfully limited. See, to get to the Subconcious, she had to severe the tie between her spirit and her vessel. Temporarily of course, but still. It was dangerous not to be in a vessel. If you weren't careful you could be swept up into time and space and never return. It was the price of universe hopping. Your safety was fragile at best, unpredictable at worst.

That's why she needed Shelly. She was one of the rare people who could see through and sense the fourth wall. For her, it was a glass window pane. It made it so much easier to communicate. The figure shuddered to think of what she would've done if she had to use a blinded vessel. They'd be completly unaware of her presence. That would suck.

The figure, a girl maybe around 5'7", began to walk through the desolate plane. She was looking for the Entity. The reason she kept coming back to this plane. She had dubbed him The Weaver.

For some universes, her journey was mere seconds long. For others it took centuries. For her own universe? Maybe an hour, tops.

The Weaver was a figure clouded in smoke. The smoke had a color to it that was indescribable. It was like nothing she'd ever seen before in her life. There was no name for this color, no explanation for it's brilliant hue. That would probably drive some people mad. Her though? She'd long since given up on trying to understand everything. It was simply impossible.

"Back again?" came the voice. It was The Weaver's voice, or at least she assumed it was. "Yeah, sorry. They keep dying on me," the girl said, voice remorseful. It was painful, watching them die. She hated it.

"You'd like a reweave, yes?" the voice asked. She nodded, her eyes already glossing over. Shit. She didn't have much time left here.

"Very well. Same stipluations as last time I'd assume. Please give me a date and time," the voice said.

"January 31st, 12:02 am. The year is 2018."

"Very well. Into the cloud you go. What vessel do you want to wake up in."

"Shelly this time. I need to check on them."

"Understood."

The girl stepped into the cloud as the smoke surrounded her. The whispers came. Snippets of conversations, important moments, laughter, tears.

It was them. Their life, their light, their happiness. They were the reason she always came back. The reason she risked jer life to come here whenever tragedy struck.

They were her greatest treasures and she'd be damned if she let anyone take them away from her.

She opened her eyes. She rolled over, grabbing her phone. 12:02 am, January 31st, 2018. It had worked. He was safe. She logged into the chat, scrolling through the log.

 

_**16+ Trainwrecks** _   
_**11:30 am** _

**GayDad:** Sorry I was gone all day guys. I had errands to run.

 **PianoGoddess:** It's fine! We're just glad you're okay. Amami was really worried!

 **GayDad:** I'll talk with him in the morning. I'm heading to bed, you should as well.

 **PianoGoddess:** Alright! See you soon

 

She smiled, joy filling her heart. "Glad that went well," she mumbled. She went to send a message in the chat, but it glitched and kicked her out of the app.

Odd. Well whatever, she should get back to her own vessel.

"Night Shelly," she said, closing their eyes. "Night Star," came a drowsy voice from inside her head.

As she closed her eyes, he opened his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The real ending. 
> 
> So uh, how's everyone faring? Y'all doing okay?


	125. Chapter 125: Rebirth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mysterious Clock: 0
> 
> We've come a long way

In the dead of the night, his eyes opened. For a moment, he couldn't tell why.

His shirt stuck to his back, sweat pouring from his neck and face. That's when he remembered. Korekiyo.

"Please let it just have been a dream. Please please please. God I know I never talk to you but I really need you to help me here," he prayed. He rose from bed, heart racing and tears (were they tears?) filling his eyes.

Korekiyo wasn't in his room. Shaking, Amami reached for his phone and turned on his flashlight. It was 12:07 am, January 31st. New Year's Eve. Kirumi would be back by now.

Amami stumbled through the dimly lit hallways. Walking was hard for him, as his legs were shaking, shaking, shaking. He came to Korekiyo's door and managed a feeble knock.

It swung open mere seconds later. The love of his life stood in the doorway, his eyes full of concern. (And no that wasn't an exaggeration. It felt like Korekiyo was "the one". Skeptical old ladies could screw off, he knew himself better than they did.)

"What's wrong Rantarou?" came his gentle voice. Amamu just hugged him, phone dropping to the floor. And then he cried. He cried and cried and cried until he couldn't do so anymore. He was just so happy he was safe. Alive.

It had all been just a horrible dream.

 

* * *

 

 

_**16+ Trainwrecks** _   
_**7:30 am** _

**GayDad:** Boys, I'm here to ask a question. What does it mean if your S/O comes crying into your room at 12 am

 **BlessedChild:** Bad things. You should, I dunno aSK HIM

 **GayDad:** Good point, I'll do that.

 **Mother:** OUMA KOKICHI WHY IS IT WHENEVER I LEAVE SOMETHING HAS EXPLODED

 **SoftGayBoi:** Who told her????

 **PureBugUncle:** Gonta's sorry! Gonta didn't think Gonta wasn't supposed to tell!

 **SoftGayBoi:** fuck I can't be mad at him.

 **BlessedChild:** No one can get mad at that face

 **Mother:** So why was there an explosion?

 **SoftGayBoi;** I was bored. Tsmugi and Miu helped!

 **FurbyGoddess:** T̷͚̣̮͎̈́̀̂̿̅̆̽́̉͝h̷̛͔͍̹̹̬̦̤̖͙͙̹͙̥͛͗̈́͐̌̌̃̕̚͘͜r̴̦̫̩̝͉̹̋̈́̉̈́̊̈́̎̾̿̿̅̆͗͑̂o̶̡͎̰̠͖̠̣̥̽̏̂̒̾̄̕͝w̶͚̭̖̦̗̏͗̆̓̌́̍̎̀̀̉ ̵̞̯̥̟̬͇̪͉̱͚̌̿͒͂̀̓̎͘̕͠m̸̢̛e̵͔̮͑ ̶̢̞̤͓̯͖̗̗̪̽͒̿͌̌̇̐͊̑ư̵͚̗̄͒̅̀̚n̴͙̰͓̺̋̒̾͆̐͗̋̌͛̂̑͂͂͘ḑ̴̰̦͕͔͉͍̣̞̟̭̗̜̏̊̿͛͋͜ë̵̬͔̻̭̘͈̫̗͓̔͋̏̾͆̓͌̈́͛̊̎̐̐̈́ͅr̴̛̭̩̲̱͂͆͑͗̔̈́ ̸̧̖̠̥̜̳̥̟̹̜͈̝͕̀͑́̋͊̋͂͆t̶̨̡͙̳͇̥̰̪͚̥̎̋̌̅h̷̢̪̩̘̘̝̉̑̽̓̊̍̆͠ȅ̶̙͔̎͜ ̸̦̘̥̖̘͖͊͗̋͐͆͛̍̅͘͝ͅb̷͙͙̺̳̙̻͚̺͎͈̉̍̓͐̈́̾̒̈́̽̒͘ų̶̛̮͖͙̗͍̭̝͇̣̀͛̏͛͂̕s̶̥̝̺͔̞̬͗̏̃̄͆̂̊͝ ̴̨͚̮̹̗̤̤̻͛͆͗̒̚͠ẇ̷̨̨̡͓̭̺͕͔̹̦̟̞̼̞h̶̢̡̠̲͚̠͍͓͌́͊ͅy̵̥̜̱̩̰̳̹̥̻͊̋͆̈́̑̿̈́ͅ ̶̻͑̌̊̇͝͠d̸̠̞̙̫͕͊̽̿o̶̡̢̧̺̟̼͚͇̦͒̔͋̾̉͂͜͠͝n̴͉͔̏͐̽̈́͒͆̎͊̆̎̕t̸̨̨̟͔͔͔̮͐̈́̐̀̅̈̋͋͋͐͗̚ͅͅc̷̨̛̤̻̼͐̄̐̂̅̌̌̊͋̅͐̉̚͜ḥ̴̘̺̘͖͍̱̜̠̅̑̿͊͐̋̏̐̃̽́͛̏ͅȧ̷̼͚̺̖̺̥́̊͑͝?̵̛̩̖̱͕͖̱͔̅̀͌̾̇͛̚

 **SoftGayBoi:** Miu wtf?

 **BlessedChild:** Is this chat glitching for you as well?

 **SoftGayBoi:** Messages won't send for some reason. It's only this chat too! Everything else works perfectly fine!

 **GayDad:** I seem to be having some issues as well

 **Mother:** T̶̢̧̨̨̢̡̧̨̢̡̨̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̠͍̘̝̤̦̮̖̩̦̮̙̣͙̮͉͙̯̰̙̥͖͚̭̦̩̪̫̟̼͇̘̼͇͇̪̙͈̥͇̖̻̼̟̯̜̜̻̞͚͖̳̺͍̣͕̩̠͚̪̟͙͖̰̱̯̫̦̲̬̩͓̬̝̹̟̯̘̩̳͚͈̥̤̭̮̯̖̮͕̥̯̥͓͚̭̲̙̼̬̰͖̼͎̟̪̫͖͈̻͈̤̺̳̟͇̟̖̦͔̯͓̘̯̩̻̭̼̺̣͚͖̬̥͉̦̘͙̻̬̱̦͍̫̥͉͚̙͇̝̥͖͓͍̺̩͖̥̭̟̖͓̳̮̗͇̙̮̒̓̓͋̀̂̓̈́̐͋̾̈̋͋͌͂͛͗̓͑̎̔̓́̉̋̐͛͆̎̉́̓̒̊̾̆͛͗͂̏̈̽̑̽̄͊̌̿̍͆͆̽̀̿̑̀̾̿̈́͒͊͊̆̆͐̋͛̔́͑̉̓͗̈́̑̇̍̒͌͗́͋͊͑̃͆͒̄̑̄̒̓̈́͊̌̀̏͊̐͊̐̐͌̐̂̓̎̄̉̂̊̃̓̏͑̋̍͒̀̓͊̎̈́̈̎̈́̑̎̌̎͊̓͗̋͗̾͂̊̇͋̋̇̑̅̌͒̑͗̉̑̌͛̍͆̚͘̕͘͘̕̚̕̕̚͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅḩ̵̡̡̡̢̡̨̧̢̨̢̢̨̡̧̨̧̨̧̨̧̡̡̢̧̧̨̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̥̫͈̪͉̦͔̤͉͔̝̖̭̱̹͚̭͉̥̼̞̻̱̮̟͇̩̝͚͇̫͎̥̱̦̗͙̥̯̝̥̺̞̤̣͚͈͙̩̺̗̘͔̣̭̞̯̗̜͈̭͙͍͕̬͙͉̥͖̥̙͉̩̲̱̖̣̦͙͖̝̱̼͓̜̣̩͓͉͕̭̥̮͇̙̩͔̟̖̘͔̘͍̪̭̟͔͔̩̦̠̳̻̲͇̹̝̭͔͕̝̜͓̜̪̟͙̪̥̥̱̳̺̠̯̤̳̥̘͎̗͎͔͕̞̯̭͖̜̰̟̭̰̺̯̳̫͕͔̹͔̪̫̹̪̣̞͇̙̦͔̝̭̬̬̪̥̤̳̥̪͈͇̗̲͈̳̪͉̺̜̹̬͇͕̫̻̜̠̮̗̪̙̹͙͖̰̭̻̣̞͇͚͙̞͚̱̘̮̩̥̤̻̺͇̻͇͇̲̤̙͇̬͉̩̙͑̇̾̇̀͊́͆͂́͗̅̒̈́̓̾̈́̇͂̾̓̒̿̃̅͒͒̿̓̽̎͒̉͗̋̅̀̓̇͆͗͛́̐͂̏̅̿̓͐̒̂̾̓͋̂̍͋̌̎͐͋́̈́͋̐͋̄̄͗͂͛̍́́̅̄̓͋͐̂̾̔̂̃̅̿̆̊͐͌͆̊̾̓̎̐͛͐̓͐͌̐͗͂͆̀̃́̿̑̐̐̓̈́̋̽̓̏̊̌͗͂̆̈͊̈́͐̽̃͑̑̏̆̎͊͊͒͌͑̔͂̑̇̎̏̈́͑̑͒̾̅̒͂̈́̊̎̔̊͆͂̌͐͗̔̄͋̈́̐͒̂̈́̄̎͒̿̍̇̋̀̍͋̅̓̐̽̈͐̽̑͊́̆̍̊̀̈́̎̉͒͛̏̄̿̈́̉̐̂̋̐̌̏́͆̈́̾̅̈́͐̓̑͗́͋́͑͆͊̍̔͗̕͘̚̕͘͘͘͘͘̚̕̕͘͘̕̕̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅä̸̧̡̢̧̡̨̨̧̡̡̧̨̢̨̢̡̧̡̧̭͇̬͈̠͈͇͇̖̞̲̺̲̦̰̥̠̩̭̺͇͈̩̩͖̲͍̤͖͖͇͔̜̳̮̯͈͔͕͔̤̼̦̮̮͉̬͎̗͉̰̟̰͔͇̮͈̻̯͕͖̙̪̜̺̺͇͎̳͇͕͙̝͚͓̖̥̘̼̹̳̙̳̠̺͚̠̠̞̞̬͖̱̻͓̜̭̤͈̬̺̰͎̬̝͚̫̯̜̱̯̪̳͈͎̳͙̩̺̥͓̟̣͕̙̟͔̹̰͚̝̗̲͇̺̭͈̳͔̭͗̊́̎̅́͋̀̔̅̓̓̓̓̍͛̀͌̌̍͘͝ͅͅt̷̢̧̡̨̢̡̧̡̨̡̡̧͍̘͇̼̙͔̖̱̤͓͚͙̖̟̹̰̮͖͉̲̳͈͙̙̜̳̙̤̖͓̬̻̘̞̦̖͎̲͔̗̙̟̙̬̲̥̹̗̼̠̭̖̲̫̗̰̥̺̙̤̝̣̯͎̩̣͚̤̙̰̬͖͓͍͖͈̩̙̦̖̥̪̺̼͍̫̮͚̯̱͇̙̺̖̟̜͖͍͖̘͇̟̫͓̻̝̘̯͓̘̱̙͔̝̥̟̭̘̭͚͓̝̳͔̘̜͎̞͉̙̹͖͍̬̺̩͉͙̰̙͇̤̲̹͙̣̎̂̒͗̉̈́̏͆̉̾͋͛͆͊̑̑͑̓͆̓̈́̒̄̓̌͒̓̒̓̉͗̃́͊̽̒͛̇͐̂̈́̅̈̈́̍̃̄̑̏̋͒̋̆͐̄̓͌͋̌̓́͋̈̍̃̆̒̓̓̿͛͋̉̆̏͂͆̏̐́͐̽͊̄̎̊͐̔̄̈̓̊͋̃̾̀͐̍̿̍̑͊̈́͋̾̈́̅̆̒̈́̈́̈́̃͂̑̔͐̈́̏̓̈́̊͋͗̉͆̃̈́̆̔͑̓̀̄͌̃̆̓̾̈́̅͑̾͛̈̄̐̂̄̽̌̒͂̚͘̚͘͘͘̚̕̚͘͘͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅ'̷̨̡̧̨̢̨̧̡̢̨̨̡̨̨̢̧̡̨̢̢̡̢̢̛͇̱̻͙͚͔͈͔̰̲͙̟̭̗̝͕͉͙̭̻̻̳̝͕͔̯̲̺̥̳͖̲̠̼͈̜̞͕̙̺̤̮̺̰̰̰̲͓̘̲̟̪͖̯͎̩͈̱̭̠̯̤͚̲̩̝̘̹̺̞̬̭̺̣̪̳̣͓̤̥̜̳͔̤͉̫̭͈̺̠͎͓͔̪͚͙̜̤̯̦̹̠̠̺̰̙̗̱̱̻̱̙̝̩̘͎̯̘̱̯̮͖̲͉̲͔̬̞̝̩̟͙͈̝̰̥̟͎̪̙̤̖͉̼̞̟̠͚̫͉̠̩̼͍̘̯̪͙̪͉̼̩̺̱̯̘̙̙͎̪̯͙͚̺̤̪̱͓̜̮̟̱̞̼͎̙̺͔̗̩̲͓̟̩̟̠̰̙̥̱̫̺̙̜̯̞̰͙̬̞̣͚͔̘̓̈̆͛̐͂͊̑̔̐͐͊͋̂͊͊̽̾̓̿̒̀̉̏̈̈́͂̒̆͗̓̿̎̃̌̿̃̃͂̀̌̍͆͌̈́̉̊̔͋͋͆͗̈́̿͒̓͊͛͑̍̅̂̂̋̐̍͊͆͂̂̂̈̇͗́̅̓̽̇̐͆̏̄̊̾̓̀̾̈́̆̌͐̾̏̀̓́̐̓̐̍͊͌̿̾͑̾̅͑͒̓̽̓̍́̒͂̅̈́̋̌̿́͊̊̊̈͛̒̆̃̈́͊͐͊̽̄̓̊͛̄̾̌̄͑̽̎̓̆͆̊͗̐͛̒́͑͗̊͘̚͘͘̚͘̚̕͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅs̷̢͔̰̝͍̞͇͈͚̥͉̝͖͙͛̅̈́̽͗̓̅̓͑̄̈́̏̋̃̋͊̆͛̓̅͆̈́͗̋̀̑̂͂̔̏͒͘͘̕͝ ̴̧̨̢̧̡̡̨̡̨̡̧̢̡̨̢̡̨̨̧̨̧̢̢̯̙̘̩̻̯̭̦̟͍̘̤͚̝̥̲̫̺̮̞̰̼̱͚̠̖͇͍̺͖̻͉̯̺͓͕̮̫̯̲̝̟̮͍̘͇̘̰̥͉̝̱̮̰͚̬̭̱͚͚̳̲͚̲̘͕͕̪̗̥̻̻̩͓̜̬̝̩̙̩̻̻̜̣̬̖̹͔̱͎̥͇̤͉͈̱̮̺̪͙̰̼̠͇̰͉͔̭̗̺̘͖̲̹͔̙̣͚̹̖͓̘̣̖̘̟͖̺̫̗̰̞̭̰͖̤̞̩̼̣̺͉͖̤̦͍͕̬͕̹̣̭̬͓̳͈̙̻̪̱̹̜͓̬͚͙̰͈̰̻̜̰̬̪͍̯̼̰͚̲̹̫̬͍̤̫͕̠̺̞̖̪͍̯̳͈̻̟͚̝̰̱̠̯͎̥͔̲̬̞̩̻̩̱̲͙͕̰͙̳̼̝̱̣̠̗͖̰͇̣̩̙̣̝̼̝̩̩̟̦̬̖̞͙̜̦̟̠̖̪͚̖̲͉̺͕̦̘͚͍̩͎͇̤̻͛̔̔̑̑̏̒͆̈́̀̇̋͗̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅc̸̡̡̢̢̧̢̡̢̨̧̧̨̡̢̧̡̧̡̡̨̡̧̢̢̡̢̢̢̡̧̛̛̛̛͈͓̞͙͎͉̗͍͓͇͖̗͙̤̞͇̹̥̖͎̠̹͎͎͎͍̭̼̩͚̯̗͚̱̝̯̖̙̘̦͓̹̺̺͙͈̰̪̟̞̙̞͔̯͙͚̮͚͈̘͈͔͔̟̠̦̝̻̩̙̪̻̟͎͙̪̗̬̘͙͚̹̲͓̩̘̥̳̦̹̪̳̤̟̗̬̲̹̳̝̰̱̰͙͓̺͎̖̬̞͇͎͇̜͈̖͕̗̭̪͙͍̪̺̮̘̥̞̫͖̩̙̥̼̳̯̱͕̭̥̗̻͙̖̥͈̘̞̻̜̙̮̩̟͙̰̭͉͎̣͖̣̫̥̳̗̹͙̱̱̜̠̰͇̺̪̖͕̱̠̠̤̮̼͙̦̮̠͚̙̳̮̺͉̦̜̼̪̙̪̭̱͙̻̤̞̣̼̙̯̭̯̳̥͍̗̙̭̭̠̬̫̱̫͖̤̹̦̣̪̱̙͙̘͔̮̺̫̬̳̹͇̰̰̗̗̝̞̣̖̟̱̗̓͒̆͗̾̍̉̇̿̅͂͆̍̆͐͛́͛̈̇͒̍̔́͑̈́̏̋̏̊̇̂̂̏̒͊̀̊̌͑̾͋͋̈́͐̈́̒̃̊͐͑̿̒̏͋̀̂̃̉̈̂̂͗͐̈́̆̀͆͐̓͑̌͒̄͂̾͒̈́̈̈́̓̓̓̐̓̐͐̿͐̈́́̅̇̍͗̎͂̏́̄͒̓͂̂̀͆̏̉̌̐̈́̌̿͛͌̎̿͛̉͛͐̋͆̆͋̿͊̀̿͐̉̐̑͊̀͒̋̽̾̽͑͂͋̓̿̍̈́͂̒̃͊̓͋̉̈́̌͆̌̐͗̒͋̈́͗̋̃̓̑͐̿̔̈̋͛̋̈́̀̑̋̎͊̓̏̅͊̇͊͊̈́̆̓̌͗̓̄͆̒̋͒̈́̎̉̈́̅͂̈́̑̔̎͌̊̈̍̆̔̄̔̆̓̆̇͗̃̓̔̿̈̌̿̈̇̈́̏͘͘͘̕̕̕͘̕̚̕̚̚̚͘̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅớ̶̛̛̛̛̛̛̱̝̤̠͇̬̥͍͍͚̜̥̯̖̮̩̝̗̹̬̙̟̗̞͑̄̓̎̌̈́̊̀͐̋̂͒̂̐̐̓̔͐̌̋͛̾̿̆͛́̅̋̾̓̋̅̄̏͌͋͋̊̿͐̅̔̐͛̑̉̈́̾̅͑̂̇͌͑͆̀̃̐̄̎̿̌͐̎̾̄̊̋̈̍̑̾̈́͂̅̓͑̌̆̍͐̿̏̈͌́̃̍͛̾̌̐́̊̇̅̅͊͆̂̾̆͆͌̓̉̆̂̍̈̾̌̌͐̒̂̉̈̀͒̒̇̒͋͛̈́͆́͌͌͌̓̽̾̋̎̍̓̇̏̆̃̆̍̈́̆̇͆̒̊̃̏̑̑̇̃̽̎̓̔͋̓̒̋̏̀́̌̃̓̋̑͐̅̃̓̈̽̑̓̀̌̅̔̒̐̉̍̈͑̌̉͆͌̾̓̾̽̓̒̀̿͐̾́͊̽̇̊̌̓̄̐͐̓̿͐̕͘̚͘̕̕̚̚̕̕͘̚̕̚͘̚̕̚̚̕̚͘̕͘̚͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝n̵̡̡̡̧̨̢̢̧̢̨̛̤̹̳̻̮͚͚͎̩͉̗̯̹͖͇̭̼͇̤̺̘͔̞̥͖̖̳̟̦͓̰̠̻̹͖̱͙͙̜̲͔̰̪͓̼̻͇̖̘̯͍͙͎͈̩̬̙͈̲̰̟͙̠̝̩̙͉̭͇̦̟͓͓̦͖̟̮̼̯͖̝̮̝͉̤͖̹̰̳̭̪̠̈͗̿̏̽͐̋̋̈́͆͛̎̑̆̌̊̇̾̊͑̈́̊̑̌̈̽̌̂̾̉̍̒̈́͗̎͛̊̐̾̎̈́̒͛̐̅̾̓̇͌̽͘͘̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͠͝͠c̶̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̣͍̳͙̥̮͉̭̱̪̮̯̮̝̝͈̟̝͇̫̻̤̥̖̗̞̼̘̤̠͔͔̝͕̪̭̳̋͛̄͛̊̔͗̇͛͆̀̅̽̈̀̔͆̓̽͋͌͗͑̍́̓̂̅̾͊́̇͋͆̃͋̌̊̊̃̈́̓̀̎̀̎̂͆̈́̾͌͒͐̍̂̈̓̈͐̍̾̊̊̊̂̑̇͑̍͌͆͑̓̓͂̇̒͌̏͌͒́͑̂̑́̾̈́́̌̔̐͗́͌͑͋̽̇͐̈́͐̈̃̑̎̆̑̽̄͌͋̎̀͌̿̂͊̾͊͌̿͊͂̈̓̒͒̓͋͂̇̍͐͛͆̏͒̀̏́̊͛̀̒͒̃͛̓̓̅̂̄͐́͂̃̔̎̈́̍́̆͌̈̃̾̊̈́͆̈́̾̈̆̈́͒̆͗͋̆̾̍̑̈̈́̓̆̀̔͒̔̂͂͛̾̈̓̈́̔̓͊͐̍͆̈̇̉̀̄̿̓̆̄̃̐̓̉͂̚̕̕͘̕̕̕͘̕̕̚͘͘͘͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅe̶̢̨̡̧̡̡̢̨̨̢̛̲̮̭͎̜͎̺̞͎̮̞̙̺̖̠͕̼͕͎͖͕̰̞͚̤̣̝̘͖̜̬̭̺͎̟̳̣͖͖̘̘̺̪̮̗͕̟̼̥͍̙̬̬͔̖̲̻̪̦̝̰̠͚̥͔̱͍̳͕̯͚͉͈̜̬̼̖̻̮̝̙̬̬̱͖͙̹̭̰̦̳̬͇͎͍̲̮͓̥͎͚̠͍̳̥̳͙͔͔̹̣͕͔͇͖̬̭̰̯̦̳͋̈́̈́̉̓̿̅͛̓́͌͊͒̍͂̓̎̌̆͗͊̑̇̈́̃̎̉̑͗͂́̅̋̓̿̇̌̏̾̋̋͌̒̎͂͛̅̔̂̆͌͆̌̐̅̃͒̐̂͐̄̈́̈́̉̿̏̈́̓̏̍̏̿͗̅̇̂̑͛̆̊̍̐̊̆͋̓͊͗̉̏̓̑̎̈̑̆̒͆̆̾̉̅͋̃̄̈́͌̍̓̀̓̏̑̔͐͛̈́͛͗̇͒͌͗́̋̔̓͋̌̈́̍̽̏͘̚͘̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅr̷̡̡̛̛̦̠̻̜̹̩̣̞̗͚̤͖͍͖̭̣̻͓̤͓͚̘̰̥͙̳͔̳͈̥̰̂̓̂̓̃̌̀͒͐͆̆̆͛̈́͆̀̒͆̇͆͒̄̓̍̎̌̔̿̃̇̐̓͒̃̔͒̔̈́̀̐̐͗̓́̉̇̍̎̇̉̀̂̑̍̍̊̄͑͛̈̊̆̈́̄͂̊̏̂͑̄̆̐̓͒̚̕͘͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅṅ̷̡̢̧̡̨̢̧̧̨̡̧̡̡̡̧̢̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̤̤̪̜̪̟̰̘̟̺̪̱̲̱̻͕̙̟̝̦̝͇̘̬̰͉̹̹̳̬̯̟͍̯̰͚̰̠̠̤̟̯̤̗̰̮͔̝͎̭̣̝̲̟̝̘̙̝͖̥͉̻̺̤̟̥̙͙͉̬̣͚͍̜̰̞̗̣̣͕̪̘̯̲̥̬̲͉͈̘͉̮̜̺̙̫͎̲͙̪̼͇͚͚̺̹̠͙̘̥̝̗̣͇̦̘̪̪̤͍̖̟̦̞̖̲͖̬͇̼̙͍̜̭̜̤͚̘͈̩̱̪͙̦͙̲̦̗̦̺̠̥͙͍͍̪͇̝̬̫͕̟͎͚̝̱̙͖̮͈͔͓̥͓̲͙͉̮̰̟͍̦̙̠̟̗̣͎͚̭̘̠͈̙̲̙͓͇̻͈̞͓̲̱̠̘͉͚͇̫̫̭͍̥͙͓̭͕͚̹͍̺̝̜͙͙̭͖̀̒͐͋̍͋̐̎͊͗̒̄̏͆̆̎̈́͆̇̉̀͑̉̊͆͂͋̒͌́̂̐̊̊̈́͛̂͆͋͐̓̎̈̉̋̏͑̿̌̇͗͋̀̍͒̂̑̄̄̒̍̔̅̎̎̔̌͐̈́̉̅̈̓̉̾͋͐͐̈́̽̎̉͑̈́̔̎̌͌̎̚̕̚̚͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅį̷̢̧̧̡̡̡̢̧̧̡̢̢̡̡̢̧̨̡̧̨̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̟̤̼̲̞̤̣̖̠̯̖͕̞̝̙̙̝̲̟̘̯̱͉͉͙̤̟̝͇̙͍͕̮̦̱̗̟͈̜̖̬̝͖͕̯̲͈̟̲̣̪̳͖̯͙̼͍̭̠̮̣̭͔̙̘͍̖̮͉̦̳̬̗͎̹̩͔̬̣̺͓̻̼̤̯͎̟͙̦͕͓̞̳͍͕̮̩͕̖̯̼̖̜̼̜̤̜̗̠̹͓͕̠̯̟͈͕̰̗̹̜̯͇̟͉̺͇͖̫̰̦̩̰̩̜͎̯̬̟̦͈͇̜̩͙͚̦̞̠̜̻̲̖̲̠̫̮͓̱̜̲̭͎͈̥̣̤̪͖̥̙̜̦̻͚̲̼͚͍̻͎̱̗̲̪̼̬̻̤̳̲̺̣̺̖̰̱̪͎͓̃̊͆͒̍̃̔̎̀̊̎́̽̌̄̈͊͛̃͆̋͊͋͐̋̈̃͋̆̀̅͒͂͐̓̓̈́͛̄͑̍̈̍̈́̌̈́̀̇̐̂̿̋͋̿̊̊̇̌̋́̃̇͛̈́͒͋͌̍͛͛̑̇̓̅̍̍̇̊̆̉̂̆̈́̔̑͒̾͋̈̄̿̅͂͂̌̄̋̊̑̌̾̃̏̒̈͊̑̽̋͋͂̒̿͗͗̌̌͂̈̂̊̐͛͊̄̑͂̐͐̎̽̀̈́̓̋̀̉̆̊̅̎̒́͛̂͒̍̀͊͌͑̓͐̂̿̏̊̓̌͒̀͆̑̎͋̑̈̄̀̌̃̓͆̓̈́̿͗̽͂̿̌̀̊̅̇̂͑̀̅̅̓̈́͌̇̅̊̑̿̿̚̕̚͘̚̕͘̚̕͘͘̚͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅņ̶̢̢̨̢̧̢̢̡̡̧̧̢̡̧̡̢̧̡̢̨̢̨̢̢̧̢̢̨̢̛̛̖̳̘̬̟͈͇̩̞̻͖̳͔͇̮̜̯̘̰̜̦̗͓̮̼̘̩͔̟͇̞̜̤̞̪̙͖̰̖̰̭̲̰͔̹̭̩̲̩͍̞̝̫̲̲̘̦̮̣̤͉̣̙̼̬͍̜͎͉̟̲̼͖̣̝͙͎͉̘̮̜̞̹͇̝̮̘̭̟͔̟̯̪̲̟̘͓̪̳͇̮̲̹͚̳͚̭̖̥̳̲̗̥̗̰͔͙̣̗̞̬̗̜̞̫̦̠͕̠͙̠̜̙̹̥̙̞̣̗̥̖̺͕̩̞͎̳̞͉̮̝̣̱̣̦̳͚̪̮̮̬̝̘̜̳͇̝̭̳̩̣̪̘̦̙͔͎̭̲̯͔̫̟̥̲͓̟̜͙͎̰̗͈̪̹̗̭̜̩̪̫͇̬̪̳͓̯͖̯̪̻̘̆͂̎̎̃̆̃̊̿̉̇̓͌͑͋̎͋́̂̽̔͒̆̔̆̇͐̎̏̃͌̉̽̅͋̓̀̃̉́̈̌̒̓̈́͋̒̏͐͑̂̈̎̂̽̈́̐̒̇̇̋̿̀̎̔͋̈́̅́̇̈͛̊͛̅̃͛͗̄̈͗̊̊͒̂̈̏͒̂̊́̉͂͂̐̃̈́̾̅̋͋̔̍̑͆̍̈́̌̽͐͋͋͐̈́̇͒̓̅̏̽̌̏̈̒̈́͆͑̓̈́̈́̂̍́̌͋̈͒̈́̋̏̋͑͑͗̈̐̑̈́̈̿̓͑̕̚͘̕̚̚̕͘̕̚͘̚̕͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅġ̶̡̢̨̨̧̡̧̨̛͇̬̖̱̞̲̰̙̩̮̖̙̣͓̻̱͇̘̘̭̞͚͎͇̤̪̙̟̥͔̳͈̭̩̭̺̖͎̜̹̫̼͖̳̻͙̹̥̯̙̫̺̗̹͖̠͖̗̦̖͎̫̦̖̠̦͉̖̤͎̥̜̮͈͔̙͍̖̩̱͖̠̘͈͐̂̇̌̀́́͒̏͗͒̀̓̆̾̈́̊̔͆̆̒̔̋͗̆̀̈̈́̽͂̓͋̓̄̇͗̓̋͋͐̅̋̈͋͗̈͑́̅͊̃̉̓̊̈̽̉͐͑͗̃̇̉͐̊̅͆̄̈́̿̏̆͂̈́́̐̑̈́̃̈́͑͛̌͌̌͌͂̽̽̉̓̓͑͒̈́̐͊͒̒̎̑̏͗̉̊̈͛͌͌͗̅̽̄́̓͆̔̊̌̌̑̈́͐̏̕̚̚̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠ͅͅ

 

 **Mother:** Oh bothe

 **GayDad:** Definetely broken

 **FurbyGoddess:** Well at least it's only slightly annoying :/

~~**SoftGayBoi:** Yeah~~

**SoftGayBoi:** Who deleted my message?

 **GayDad:** No one else besides you has admin

 **SoftGayBoi;** ok fuck this is annoying

 **FurbyGoddess:** Give me a second, I'll go through the chat's data.

 **Mother:** You do that. I'm going to make breakfast.

 **PureBugUncle:** Gonta's already doing that!

 **Mother:** Oh. Do you require assistance?

 **PureBugUncle:** No thank you!

 **Mother:** Ok then.

 **GayDad:** Brb going back to my lovely boyfriend

 **SoftGayBoi;** I'm bored~

 **SoftGayBoi;** I'm gonna go fuck with Maki!

 

_**SoftGayBoi is offline** _

 

 **Mother:** RIP small gremlin 🙏🙏

  
_**The Disaster Bi's** _   
_**11:23 am** _

**StarBi:** Guess I'll talk here cause It won't let me type in the main chat :/

 **ExcitedBi:** You too? I thought it was just me!

 **StarBi:** Nah, the main chat is super buggy today. Miu's looking into the code as we speak.

 **BiGuysCryToo:** But we're not speaking

 **StarBi:** Omg Ouma's rubbing off on you

 **BiGuysCryToo:** Kaito I've always been like this ur just oblivious

 **StarBi:** eXCUSE

 **MagicBi:** The whole ass Disaster Bi chat is chaos I love this Alexa send tweet.

 **BiGoneWild:** Ooficus

 **MagicBi:** I will mute you demon

 **StarBi:** I just heard Ouma scream "Someone has summoned me"

 **MagicBi:** Thou shalt not kill, Thou shalt not kill even if he's really fucking annoying sometimes

 **BiGuysCryToo;** Don'tcha dare. If you hurt my boyfriend...🔫🔫🔫 pew pew bitch

 

_**MagicBi is offline** _

 

 **StarBi:** "Pew Pew bitch"

 **StarBi:** I love you man.

 **ExcitedBi:** Be careful Kaito, your girl could get jelly

 **StarBi:** Maki knows I don't wanna fuck with Saihara like that :0

 **ExcitedBi:** BUT DOES SHE

 **StarBi:** Oh whatever lol

 **ExcitedBi:** Man it's weird not being spammed by the main chat

 **BiGuysCryToo:** Ikr?

 

_**MagicBi is online** _

 

 **MagicBi:** Oh fuck guys, it's almost 2019

 **StarBi:** Don't remind me ugh

 **ExcitedBi:** hey, at least this disaster year is almost over!

 **StarBi:** Lol yeah it is.

 **ExcitedBi:** This year is gonna be great.

 **MagicBi:** To another year of friendship?

 **ExcitedBi:** Clink clink

 **StarBi:** Clink clink!

 **BiGuysCryToo:** Clink clink!

 **BiGoneWild:** Clink clink!

 **MagicBi:** clink clink :3

 

_**16+ Trainwrecks** _   
_**8:30 pm** _

**UncleHosh:** We're meeting in the commons for the end of the year right?

 **Tebko;** Correct :)

 **UnclHosh:** Why are our uns changing?

 **PianoGeek:** yeah this is concerning

 **TiredBiBoy:** Miu what the hell??

 **FurbyGoddess:** Im not doingä̴̧̨̡̡̨̢̨̨̧̢̡͖͔̮̥̮͍̻̙̱̘͔̗̘͉̺̥̞͍̪̦̜͚̟͈̯̙̟̟̠̹̰̤̟̞̳͓͍̩̩̠͖̼̖̝̖͓̬̲̘̼̰̲̯͍̠̳͍͍̖͚̙̗͓̭̰̬̯̻̣̹̖͇̪̰͙̥̩̼̫̹̬̱̯͔̲̤͚͚̣̞̪̥̟̝̦̗̲̦̮̥̝̟͈̠͂̏̔̈̈́͛̾̀͋͛͗̊͆̊̄̒̋͋̐̒́͒̏͂̄̑͑̂̄͊̓̋̍̽͛̿̈́̃̋̔͑̆͋̄͋̒̇͒̈́͌̕̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅṋ̴̡̧̡̧̢̢̧̛̞͎͓̰̳̹̤̻̣͙̻̭̙̫̠̤̺͕͖͍̖̰̯̫̫̝̖̥͖͎̪͖̼̤̖͓͙͚̬̳̬̹͉̙̥̖̪͕͙̦̺̹̦͖̘̠͉̺̠̹͍̻̹̠͎̺̲̣͇̰͍͕͎̖͙̭̺̜̲̬͈̹͔̗̳͓̱̭̠̞͔̦̦̫̹̬͕̳̠̼͚͈̲͓̫̲̣͎̫̤̠̺͖̹̥̹̪͇̼̠͚̳̙̰̘̼̖̘͒̽̇̃̽̐̒̆̓̽̇̽̒̇̾͗̈́̌͆̄̈́̾̈́̌͐̊͘͘͜͜͝͝ͅỵ̶̡̡̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̼͔̣͈̱̪̮͍̳̫̫̮̭͇̘̥͓̫̳̳̦̣̜̩̭͓̺͙̟͔̰̣̲͈͎̹̯̙̺̳̘̼̮̗͖̞͚͎͖̜̩̺̣͔͖̠̞͎̣̭̰͕̘͇͇͕̮͎̪̘̤͍͚͚̻̰̹̳̮͓͓͎̫̰̜̌̊͊͑̏̉̃̔̎̂̓̆̈̈́̇̓͑̿̏̄̔̍̾͐̑͋͑̿̿͂͋̎̓̈́͑͊̿̂̌̑͂̑́̇̌̈́̓̉̒̉̈́͒͛̌̈́̐̏͋̿̔̈́͛͌́̒̌̎̉͛̍̑̾̂̿̄̈̃̈́̔̈́̀͒̊̀̀̐̔̄̽̊̒̓̅́̅̏́͆̏͌̎͒́̓̐̀̑͑̈̎͒̃͛̍̑̋̔̂̋̄̀̍́̈́̔̑̈́̄͗͛̕̕͘̚͘͘̚͘̕͘͘͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅt̸̡̢̧̧̢̡̧̨̨̡̡̨̨̢̢̡͎͔͕̺̭̹̫̙͙̥͈͚̥̝̻̫͇̦̪͕͖͙̣͎͎͎̩̩̞̦͍̲̥̲͍͓̤̰̤̟̩̘͚̘̜̣̼͍͍̝̟̭̯̣͎̙̩̥̙̪̟͕̱̪͉̺̜̖͚̘̟͍͙͙̪̟̀͒̆̾̍͗̀̇̋̓̀͜ͅͅh̴̡̡̡̡̨̧̡̡̧̡̢̨̛̛̦̞̖͔̥͍̩͚̙̺̯̝͓͚̘͔͔̝̮͔͓̺̫̻̳̞̤̝̳͙̩̺̝̬̗̹̗̜̖͙̗͔͕̺̩̟̥̹̦̘͈͈͔͈̞̹͔͈̱̩̹͚̬̖̱̜͖̟̪̟̰͉̭͓͓͕̜̜̠̖̦͉̭̳̟͍̤̥̙̯̜͚͎̭̲̜̭̳͎̞̻͇͎̳͚̠̟̤̱̲͓̭̥̺͓͉̺̺̣͓̝̥̟̯̲̲͍̤̞̮̰̤̀̎̋͒͛̆̽̔͊̋͐̑̋̋͗̋͌̈́̈̾͋̈͂̓̓̊̋̀͒̑̔̅͊̽͋̽̔̿̃̃̉̓̌̐̓͛̀̋̽͛̒̌̔̏͆͋̍̓͂͒͗̀̃̃͌͆͗͛́̊̐̽͗̉̄͌̾͊̔̋̅̉̅̿͊̎̏̿̑̎̚̕͘̕̚͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠ͅī̶̢̢̨̡̨̨̢͍̫͇̮̭̼̖͖͔͔̬̤̣̝̳̫͕̣͉̟̳̩̭̙̜̭̥̝̼̦͇̝̬̯̜̺̣̜̪̗͍̝̰̱̟̙̗̥͈͈͍̼͕̥̯̣̰̳̙̝͕̙̗̘̱͙̘͙̹͗̊̍̐͊͂̉̏́͐̊̃̈̽̔́̋͛̔̚͘͜͜͝ͅn̷̨̧̧̧̡̢̡̢̢̧̧̨̧̧̢̢̢̛̲̫̼̩̭̭̯̙̦̗̖̲͚̥̰̝̼͙̫̤̫̪̠̹̜̜̠̣͖͎͙̲͚̪̟̱̺͙̜̭͔̝̼͇̤̣͎̤̭̣̘͔̞͖̙̦̱̯̙̮̟̙̰̥̯̬̝͔̥̜̯̲̼͉̣̘̖̠̤̳̗̺͉̝̣̯̻̬̞̙̺̙̳̗̻̱͖̹̫͇̥̩̤͖̖̟͍̞̟̥͚̞͉͔̙͉̙̺̻̰̲̜̠̹̤̜̯̪̜͖̟͍̙̝̖̭̙̦͔̺̎̋̆̂́̋͊͊͛̿͌̓͐̓̑́̇͌̏͋̽́́̅̎̉̓̒͗̊̔̊́̆̂̑̑̄̃̈̿̇̿͋̒͊̿̏͆̈́̿̅͑̽͛̐͊̔̄̓̂͆͊͛̔̈̋̎̽̾̂͛̌̃͋̏̂̐̿̃̆͊̀͑̾͌̑̉̓͑̍̂̈̋͋̅̄̑͘̚̚̚̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅg̵̢̧̨̨̧̧̜̜̣̯̠̹͚͖̯̪̰̭͙͈̳̤̳͕̯̮̻̞̲͍̼͉̺͖̭̦̪̟̙̤̩̻͉̮̝̦̣̣̲̱̼̞͍̟̜͇̦̗̺̺̮̲̞̑̑̀͂͊͋̊̉̌̐͛̅̈͑̓̆̾̊͋̇͊̊̎͗͂̉̏͋̉͜͜͝ͅͅͅ!̸̡̢̢̧̡̢̧̨̧̨̨̧̧̛̛̛̛͎̳̻͈̭͈̘̬̱̩̮̘̯͉͖͕̭̝͎̪͈̙͙̘̪̣͕͕̤̪̠̬̻̞͓͉̞͇͖͙̬̼̖̹̼̳͔̲͎͕͔̟̦̰̲̣̱͈̯͓̟̲̝͖͙̲̝̦̟̟̰͇̼̦̠̠̳̻͔̩̮̪̫͈͙͇̗͚̱͈̙͈̤̗̲̦̗̬̹͉̝̗̼̟̣͓͓̪̳̩̥̪͙͔̞̦̣̺͕̼̳͕̖̩̮̭̹̦̼̰͖̣̮̪͇̞̣̌̂̌̌̂̄̏͑̀̉͛̉̉͋͒͗͆͋̍͂̒͛̋̃̋̿̈̔͒̒̇͐̅̏̾̓̍̊͛̀̎̃̊̈͒͌͐̍̌́̂͗̇̓̒̿͑͒̈̈́̂̽͑̐̍̂̈̈̈́͛́͊̉͂̂͆̊̓̍̅̌̂͆̔̅͗̃̂͌̔̍̂̓͆̅̑̓̒̔̂͗̏̇̅͊̋̈̄̄̐͑̊͛̽̆̄̊͆̒͋̐̃̃͐̑͋̾͋͒̾͐̐̏̈̔͗͗̚̕̚̚̚̚͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ!̷̡̢̧̨̢̨̨̨̡̨̧̳̰̖̳̭̟̪̝̙͓̻̯̩̹̥̖̬̪͔̜̞̹̯̤̩̻̥̫̼̲̘͙̖͙͎̺̙͙̳͇̮̹͈̘̟͚͕͉͖̞̺̭̩̺̤̺̱͓͕̳͕̳̯̥͉͎̼̬̘͖̻̝̭͚̞̖͚̫͔̝͕̼͎̱̟̠͍͖͈͈͓̩͔̪̩͍̹̥̰̰̭̳̟̹͓̮͎̺̣̱͓̰͚͍̖̲̙͍͉̖̰͎̞̫̫̟̪̝͖͔̱̱̰̘͚͇͔̠̠̖̰̯̹̘̥̹͓̟̭̇̓͑͐̾̿̽̓̍̈́͆͊͒͘̚̚͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅ!̶̧̢̢̢̢̡̨̡̡̧̧̧̛̛̛̦͚͎͚̣̩̮̭̗̬̩̻͎̦̱͕̳͎̱̘̫̺̦͍̱̗̪̩̬̲͍͎̬͎̱̳͙̯̼̩̤͎̗̣̗̜̤͈̳͓̙̙͈͖̥̩͓͈̫̰̞͓͇͇̪͓̘̮͎̳̳̣̠̲͎̣͎̯͇̩̥̘̬̫̺͍̙̜̙̭̣̳̜̺̬̠͓̳̼͇̜͎̱͎̜̱̩̱̱͙̗̗̤̤̺͉͈̟̺̆̉̍͛̾̊̉̈́̓̈́̈̒̏́̽̈́͌̈́͒͌̉̈́͐̏̒̿̊̄͆̽͗͌̂̑̍̓̅̽̃̆͌͊͋̑͊̿̆̍̃̃̑̄͂͗͋̇͋͗͗̿͑̋̈́͑̌͂͗͆͋̔͋̽̾͋̎̽̉̄̎͆̂͛̂̏̍̾̇̃̾͌̇͋̉̍̅̽̾̿̌͑̽̓̓̇͒̐͋̈́͊͊̌̒͐͑͊̑̃̿̈́̆̒̈́͌̕͘̕̕̕̕͘͘̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ

 **Yumeno Himiko:** This is really freaking me out!!!

 **Mother:** Everyone stop using this one for now. We'll have to worry about it later.

 **AvocaDAB:** Sounds like a plan.

  
_**16+ Trainwrecks** _   
_**11:45 pm** _

**RestedBiBoi:** Is this still glitched?

 **AvocaDAD:** Pretty much lol

 **RestedBiBoi:** What the fuck is this chat's problem

 

_**Shelly is online** _

 

 **Shelly:** sooooo

 **AnimeLesbian:** Ofc it's your fault.

 **PaintItBlack:** Tsmu-chan!!! Be nice :/

 **AnimeLesbian:** fineeee

 **Shelly:** So basically I kinda fucked around **with** your timeline

 **DangerWoman;** Isn't that a huge no no? Like Time Travel rule #1??

 **AnimeLesbian:** It is!!!

 **PaintItBlack:** And?

 **Shelly:** i may have given your main chat an interdimensional virus,,,,

 **RestedBiBoi;** Omg of course you did

 **AnimeLesbian:** How do we fix it?

 **Shelly:** You don't

 **AnimeLesbian:** Ugh. So we're basically gonna have to delete the chat?

 **Shelly:** Pretty much.

 **AnimeLesbian:** Well uh.

 **AnimeLesbian:** New year, new chat?

 **PianoGoddess:** I like that idea.

 **SoftGayBoi:** K. Countdown?

 **AvocaDAD:** 10

 **SpaceLifeBoy:** 9

 **AnimeLesbian:** 8

 **Shelly:** _**Please read the end notes guys**_!

 **RestedBiBoi:** 7

 **Mother:** 6

 **GayDad:** 5

 **UncleHosh:** 4

 **PureBugUncle:** 3

 **MiniMage:** 2

 **DangerWoman:** 1

 **AvocaDAD:** HAPPY NEW YEAR!

_**SoftGayBoi has deleted the chat** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! Of this book anyways! That's right, this is the last chapter! 
> 
> For those of you panicking, there will be a sequel, coming out tomorrow! I decided I wanted an easier slate to work from, so i wasn't scrolling constantly and scrambling to remember the chapter number lol. 
> 
> The new book will be titled The Chaos Family, so watch out for that!
> 
> Thank you all so much for tour continued support. It means the world to me. Happy New Year's. Stay safe, fed, properly rested, watered, take those meds, and have a great day. Love you all!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this garbage guys.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I Swear To God I Will Ban You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321016) by [birdn4t0r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdn4t0r/pseuds/birdn4t0r)
  * [You Fucked Up, PianoBaka](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741219) by [TheEmoAuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmoAuthor/pseuds/TheEmoAuthor)
  * [Ouma, I Swear To Atua!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981833) by [SaiOumaTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiOumaTrash/pseuds/SaiOumaTrash)
  * [This is why we cant have nice things (Danganronpa chatfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986708) by [Kowokichi_owoma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kowokichi_owoma/pseuds/Kowokichi_owoma)
  * [Thottie Protection Squad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588162) by [ludenbergs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ludenbergs/pseuds/ludenbergs)
  * [Screaming in Non-Despair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010245) by [Cursed_King](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cursed_King/pseuds/Cursed_King), [StarReads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarReads/pseuds/StarReads)
  * [jazz hands | (n)drv3 chatfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324222) by [JustKatsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustKatsu/pseuds/JustKatsu)




End file.
